Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-VRAINS: Legacy of Fusion
by bopdog111
Summary: AU of VRAINS. Years passed since the Dimensional Wall, and now Celina, and Yuri both are a family with a son. But when their son was caught up in a Incident their lives changed forever, and now they are looking for the Knights of Hanoi to uncover the secrets of the Lost Incident, and the Ignis. Idea by Ulrich362!
1. Yusaku, Son of Yuri & Celina!

**Ulrich362: Hi guys, here's another idea that came to me... well it might not be an original idea but hopefully Bopdog and I can give it a few interesting twists and turns.**

**bopdog111: It's made from a theory we seen.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly. Though just be aware there will be a time skip between the first and second chapters.**

**bopdog111: Let's see where this goes.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or VRAINS but we own any OCs!**

* * *

_Flashback..._

_"Are you two sure?" asked a pink-haired young woman. "You don't have to leave, especially not now that they're reunited again."_

_"It's alright Zuzu." a pregnant indigo haired girl smiled to her, "We just want the people to feel safe."_

_"Celina's right." nodded a purple-haired boy as he took the indigo haired girl's hand. "Besides, if anything happens we can keep in touch. This is just... it's a new start for us and for the miracle inside her."_

_Celina smiled gently placing a hand over her stomach. "Besides, Den City is only a few hours from all of you."_

_Zuzu soon smiled saying, "Well keep in touch with us okay?"_

_"Of course we will." Celina smiled hugging her._

_Zuzu hugged her back before smiling patting Celina's stomach, "And you be good to your mommy, and daddy okay?"_

_She felt a gentle kick only for them to call that the train was boarding._

_"We'll call you two and the others when we're settled." Celina mentioned as the purple-haired boy helped her onto the train._

_Zuzu watched as the train took off as she smiled seeing the departure. A green and red-haired boy smiled. "Think they'll be alright Zuzu?"_

_"Yeah Yuya... I'll miss them." Zuzu admitted hugging him._

_He gently hugged her back._

* * *

_Four years later..._

_"Celina, where did you put his cereal?" asked the purple-haired young man._

_"At the top cabinet!" Celina called._

_He nodded opening it with a smile._

_"Yusaku, do you still want to practice with me today?"_

_A young boy that has blue hair with purple highlights, and green eyes sitting at a table smiling exciting, "Yes daddy!"_

_The purple-haired young man chuckled at that. "Just remember to go easy on me, your old man still isn't that good at the new rules."_

_"I know, I know." Yusaku chuckled at that._

_They both smiled happily hearing that._

_"Extra milk right?" the purple-haired young man asked._

_Yusaku nodded really fast. Celina smiled giving him the bowl of cereal._

_"Thanks mommy." Yusaku smiled before starting to eat._

_"We really are lucky aren't we Celina?" the purple-haired boy asked with his own smile._

_"Yes, we are Yuri." Celina chuckled._

_A few minutes later the three of them walked into their backyard with Celina sitting to watch the match._

_"After you Yusaku." Yuri smiled. "Show daddy how much stronger you are."_

_"Okay!" Yusaku smiled activating a white, and blue Duel Disk that hummed a silver blade._

_Yuri activated his purple duel disc with a violet sword shaped blade._

_"LET'S DUEL!"_

* * *

_Later..._

_The two of them were having fun back and forth for a while._

_Yuri ? Turn:_

_"Ok Yusaku, I think I remember how it works but you'll help me right?" Yuri asked with a smile._

_"Okay!" Yusaku smiled to him having a warrior monster that is blue with a mechanical horse, and having two lances on his field._

_"Ok, appear the circuit of Fusion!" Yuri called. "The summoning conditions are two effect monsters, so I'll put Predaplant Flytrap and Predaplant Cephalotusnail in the Link Markers, Circuit Combine! That's right isn't it Yusaku?"_

_A circuit appeared before his two monsters flew up to the Bottom-Left, and Bottom-Right arrows._

_"Yeah that's it!" Yusaku cheered._

_"I Link Summon the Link 2 Predaplant Verte Anaconda." Yuri called._

_At that a plant shaking like the green anaconda appeared hissing._

* * *

_Predaplant Verte Anaconda_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 500_

_Link Markers: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

_2 Effect Monsters_  
_You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; it becomes DARK until the end of this turn. You can pay 2000 LP and send 1 "Polymerization" Normal or Quick-Play Spell or "Fusion" Normal or Quick-Play Spell from your Deck to the GY; this effect becomes that Spell's effect when the card is activated, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn. You can only use each effect of "Predaplant Verte Anaconda" once per turn._

* * *

_"Whoa daddy! That monster is awesome!" Yusaku cheered seeing it._

_Yuri chuckled. "Well Link is fine but your mother and I prefer something else, so I'll use Verte Anaconda's special ability to turn Gaia Saber into a dark monster."_

_At that the brown aura around Yusaku's monster turned purple._

_"Then I'll pay 2000 life points to send Super Polymerization to the graveyard and get its effect and fuse Gaia Saber with Verte Anaconda." Yuri stated as the two monsters entered the Fusion Vortex._

_**(Yuri: 0300)**_

_"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"_

_At that his usual dragon appeared roaring ready._

* * *

_Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 DARK monsters on the field, except Tokens_  
_If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can make this card gain ATK equal to 1 opponent's Special Summoned monster, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, this card's name becomes that monster's original name, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this Fusion Summoned card is destroyed: You can destroy all your opponent's Special Summoned monsters._

* * *

_"Hi Uncle Starving Venom!" Yusaku waved to the dragon giggling._

_The dragon roared happily seeing Yusaku._

_"Starving Venom, attack Yusaku directly." Yuri said._

_The dragon attacked Yusaku gently. **(Yusaku: 0100)**_

_"Your turn." Yuri smiled as Starving Venom gently roared to make sure Yusaku was ok._

_Yusaku ? Turn:_

_Yusaku smiled waving to Starving Venom assuring the dragon he's fine before drawing, "Okay I draw! I activate Monster Reborn!"_

* * *

_Monster Reborn_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

_"I can summon any monster from a graveyard to my field! I summon Verte Anaconda from your graveyard Daddy!" Yusaku called as Yuri's Link Monster appeared hissing on Yusaku's field._

_"My monster?" Yuri asked in surprise._

_"Then I summon Goblindbergh!" Yusaku called as a goblin riding a plane appeared._

* * *

_Goblindbergh_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 0_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand, also, after that, change this card to Defense Position._

* * *

_"When Goblindbergh is summoned, I can summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand!" Yusaku called, "I summon Panther Warrior!"_

_A panther shaping like a warrior appeared yowling._

* * *

_Panther Warrior_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1600_

_This card cannot declare an attack unless you Tribute 1 monster._

* * *

_"What are you up to?" Celina asked curiously._

_"This! My best! Appear the circuit of determination!" Yusaku called excitedly as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are at least 2 monsters with different names! When a Link Monster is used for a Link Summon it's Link Arrow counts as materials! I use Link 2 Ante Anaconda, Panther Warrior, and Goblindbergh in the Link Markers!"_

_The three flew up as Ante Anaconda duplicated to 2 as they entered the bottom, bottom-right, bottom-left, and top arrows. Yuri's eyes widened in shock._

_"Link Summon! Link 4, Saryuja Skull Dread!" Yusaku called as from the portal appeared an ancient dragon having dragon bones as armor with brown scales, and chains on it roaring._

* * *

_Saryuja Skull Dread_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Dragon/Link_

_ATK: 2800_

_Link Arrows: Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right_

_2+ monsters with different names_  
_This card gains effects based on the number of monsters used for its Link Summon._  
_● 2+: If a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to a zone this card points to: That monster(s) gains 300 ATK/DEF._  
_● 3+: Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand._  
_● 4: When this card is Link Summoned: You can draw 4 cards, then place 3 cards from your hand on the bottom of the Deck in any order._

* * *

_Starving Venom roared a challenge to the new monster. Saryuja roared back at Starving Venom._

_"When Saryuja is Link Summoned it gains effects based on how many monsters used in it's summoning! It has 3 so it gains 2 of them! It's second ability allows me to summon 1 monster from my hand!" Yusaku told his father._

_"Alright." Yuri smiled._

_"With it's effect, I summon Sengenjin!" Yusaku called as a beast appeared roaring._

* * *

_Sengenjin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 2750_

_DEF: 2500_

_An unstoppable savage that carries Millennium Items._

* * *

_"Alright." Yuri nodded._

_"And then Saryuja's other ability allows any monster summoned to where it points to gain 300 attack, and defense points!" Yusaku added._

_Sengenjin: **(ATK: 2750 + 300 = 3050/DEF: 2500 + 300 = 2800)**_

_"Yusaku, don't forget Starving Venom's ability. When he's destroyed so are all the monsters you special summoned." Yuri reminded him._

_"I know." Yusaku smiled to him._

_Yuri smiled. "Ok then."_

_Yusaku smiled before frowning looking over his hand, and the field._

_"Yusaku?" Celina asked._

_Soon Yusaku made his mind smiling, "You win Daddy."_

_Yuri blinked and nodded. __Yusaku waved at Starving Venom with a smile. The dragon roared before fading as Yuri hugged Yusaku. Yusaku hugged his father back before running to Celina asking excited, "Mommy did you see that!? Did you see that summoning!? Did you see I summoned a Link 4!?"_

_"I saw, that was amazing." Celina smiled hugging him._

_"Do you want to call the others and tell them the big news?" Yuri asked._

_"Yes!" Yusaku smiled hugely._

_Yuri smiled as they walked into the house. 'We're really lucky.'_

_Yusaku tried to reach the phone on the wall but couldn't reach. Celina gave it to him._

_"Thanks Mommy." Yusaku smiled putting in the number._

_Yuri and Celina smiled at that._

_"Celina?" Yuri asked her._

_"Yeah?" she asked._

_"I'm... I'm worried..." Yuri trailed off whispering to not catch their son's attention._

_Celina's eyes widened. "About that? It's been years since then and the others are still willing to help."_

_"It's not that." Yuri told her._

_She looked at him in confusion._

_"I... I can't help but feel something will happen to Yusaku." Yuri answered._

_"We won't let it." Celina told him._

_Yuri looked down before smiling, "Thanks Celina."_

_She just embraced him. __He hugged her back as Yusaku finished the phone call seeing them, "Mommy, Daddy?"_

_"Yes Yusaku?" Yuri asked._

_"Can I get a hug too?" Yusaku smiled holding his arms out. They smiled picking him up and hugging him._

* * *

_2 Years later..._

_Celina was making dinner as Yuri was reading a newspaper as the door opened, "Mommy, Daddy!"_

_"Yes Yusaku?" Celina asked._

_They see that a young boy was with him. He has tanned skin, a gray hoodie, and gray hair with purple headlights with purple eyes._

_"I made a friend today." Yusaku smiled to them, "I bumped into him by accident."_

_"It's nice to meet you Mr, and Mrs. Fujiki." the boy smiled waving hi to them._

_"The pleasure is ours." Yuri smiled._

_"He also invited me to his house to see his deck." Yusaku smiled mentioning it, "Can I, can I?"_

_"Alright, but stay in touch." Celina told him. "Ok?"_

_"Okay!" Yusaku smiled, "Thanks Mommy, thanks Daddy!"_

_He gave them hugs at this. __They both hugged him back._

_"Have fun." Yuri smiled._

_Yusaku nodded with a smile as he ran out with the boy following him but waved bye at the parents closing the door. Yuri chuckled at that._

_"Boys will be boys." Celina smiled to him chuckling._

_"That's very true." Yuri smiled. "You know, maybe I should give Fusion-kun a ring. It's been a while since we've talked after all."_

_"A ring?" Celina asked hearing that._

_"Call him." Yuri clarified._

_"Oh." Celina chuckled at that, "I wonder what him, and Rin are up too."_

_"Well let's find out." Yuri smiled picking up the phone._

_Celina smiled continued cooking dinner._

* * *

_Later..._

_Yusaku walked back in._

_"Hi Yusaku." Celina smiled._

_"Hi mommy." Yusaku smiled sitting down at the table._

_"Did you have fun?" Yuri asked._

_"Yeah! He has a lot of Dragons!" Yusaku smiled to him, "Really cool ones!"_

_"Oh, no wonder you like him." Yuri chuckled._

_"But none of them are as cool as your's Daddy!" Yusaku smiled._

_"Of course, no dragon will ever be that cool." Yuri smirked before pausing. "Well... maybe those three."_

_Yusaku chuckled at that. Celina smiled at that and hugged him. __Yusaku giggled hugging her back. __Yuri just closed his eyes gently seeing that._

_"Mommy, Daddy can we stay together as long as we want?" Yusaku asked._

_"Of course we can." Yuri nodded with a smile._

_Yusaku giggled hugging them._

* * *

_2 months later..._

_Celina was waiting for Yusaku to get home from school but looked at the clock. It said 4:29 before turning 4:30. The door opened as it did. She looked over to greet who she thinks is Yusaku but paused._

_"Celina, is something wrong?" Yuri asked walking in._

_She looked at the clock before holding her head, "Wh-Wh-Where's Yusaku!?"_

_"Isn't he in his room? He gets home an hour before I do." Yuri reminded her._

_"He didn't come home from school yet!" Celina cried having tears in her eyes._

_Yuri's eyes widened as he embraced her only to pick up the phone and dial the school._

_"Den City Elementary." a voice answered in the phone._

_"Yes, this is Yuri Fujiki I'm calling to see if my son Yusaku was staying for some reason." Yuri stated._

_"Yusaku Fujiki? Didn't your brother pick him up?" the clerk asked him._

_"Brother, what brother?" Yuri questioned._

_"I don't know. I didn't get much but he said he's your brother." the clerk answered._

_"What did he look like? Did he say where they were going?" Yuri questioned._

_"He looked like some kind of scientist." the clerk answered._

_"Where. Did. They. Go?" Yuri asked again._

_"He said he was walking him home, that's all I know." the clerk told him._

_Yuri just hung up. "Celina... stay right here. I'm getting Yusaku."_

_With that he ran out the front door._

_"Please... Get our son back." Celina whispered tearing up._

* * *

_Months passed since that day and there was still no sign of Yusaku, Yuri and Celina had called all their friends to help look but there was still no luck._

_"Where's our baby?" Celina asked crying really worried for their son._

_Yuri just punched the wall. "Why him... why Yusaku?"_

_"We'll find him guys." Yuya said to calm them, "We won't stop looking."_

_"It's been half a year Yuya!" Yuri snapped before just collapsing and weakly starting to laugh._

_"Uh Yuri?" Zuzu asked not liking the laughing._

_"The universe is punishing us... Celina and me for what happened all those years ago." Yuri chuckled pathetically. "We're being punished by having our son taken from us forever."_

_Suddenly the phone started ringing._

_"Hello?" answered a man with light purple and black hair. "Fujiki residence."_

_"Are you Mr. Fujiki?" a voice asked._

_The man frowned before handing the phone to Yuri._

_"Hello?"_

_"Sir, I have news." the voice told him._

_"What is it?" Yuri asked._

_"We found your son." the voice told him._

_Yuri nearly dropped the phone. "You... what did you say?"_

_"We found, and rescued Yusaku Fujiki." the voice repeated._

_"Where are you?" Yuri asked with tears in his eyes._

_"In the hospital." the voice told him, "We'll be expecting you."_

_With that she hanged up._

_"They found him. Celina they found Yusaku." Yuri told her._

_"They found our baby!?" Celina cried overjoyed, "Let's go!"_

_Yuri nodded as they all rushed to the hospital._

* * *

_They arrived at the hospital as the receptionist looked up._

_"Where's Yusaku Fujiki?" Celina questioned._

_The receptionist looked before saying, "Room 60."_

_They nodded before walking as quickly as possible to that room before arriving as Yuri and Celina threw open the door._

_"Yusaku?" Yuri asked._

_Who was on the bed was said boy looking disheveled, and barely nourished with an IV hooked up to his arm as he looked before tearing up, "Mommy! Daddy!"_

_Celina gasped in horror before running over and embracing him with tears in her eyes. __Yusaku started sobbing loudly in her clothes hugging her as tight as he can. __Yuri held him gently. "It's ok... it's all ok now."_

_"Mommy, Daddy..." Yusaku sobbed._

_They just held him as Celina cried and Yuri tried his best to hold them close._

_"What happened to him?" Yuya asked in shock seeing Yusaku in this condition._

_"I don't know, but it's over now." Yuri answered._

* * *

**Ulrich362: If only that were true...**

**bopdog111: It's only the beginning. Whoever done this had just angered the wrong man.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely. So next up will be ten years later and how these events have affected everyone involved.**

**bopdog111: So how will this 'Reign of Playmaker' play out?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	2. Link into the VRAINS!

**bopdog111: Spark of Motivation by me!**

**Ulrich362: Looks like it.**

**bopdog111: Yeah this story is born from the theory that Yusaku is Yuri, and Celina's son. And now that the flashback chapter is done what will the present events be about?**

**Ulrich362: Well Yusaku might have his parents and their friends around to support him but he still went through a traumatic experience.**

**bopdog111: And the start of a destiny.**

**Ulrich362: True, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or VRAINS but we own the** **OCs!**

* * *

Ten years had passed since Yusaku went missing for six months. During that time they learned what happened to him. He had been taken to a facility where he was forced to duel, and as punishment for losing he gets electrocuted, and doesn't get to eat. The people involved where arrested but to their shock they learned the Incident was covered up.

Having heard that the three of them decided that they would find out who was responsible and why along with Yuri and Celina's old friends. Though as of yet they had very little luck.

Yusaku during the years kept having nightmares, mastered abilities of hacking, and has grown into a skilled duelist not playing around but tries his best to have fun going into the new VR System known as Link VRAINS to battle a group known as the Knights of Hanoi. Along the way they meet a man who's brother went through the same thing named Cal Kolter who wanted to team up with them for his hacking abilities, and the guise of a Food Truck. At the moment Yuri was waiting in line at the truck while keeping a piece of paper in his hand.

"Thank you." Cal who is has a purple goatee, and a apron smiled serving a customer as Yuri walked up, "Mr. Fujiki!"

"Two Hot Dogs please." Yuri requested.

"Coming up." Cal smiled getting to work before handing him a bag, "Here ya go."

Yuri took it before paying while secretly handing him the paper. "Smells incredible, thanks."

"It's my pleasure sir." Cal smiled taking the paper.

Yuri nodded walking off. At that Cal turned around taking a look at the paper.

_"Still nothing. Declan and Riley are trying to find any information about the Hanoi but they're clever... they erase their trail. Celina and Zuzu are planning on heading in soon though."_

Cal grunted before getting back to work. At that Yusaku now being a grown man with a black uniform was walking over with his mother.

"Looks like those Charisma Duelists are at it again." Celina noted.

Yusaku looked up seeing both a girl his age looking like an angel that's blue while a tanned man holding on a golden harness were dueling opponents, "Yeah they are Mom."

Celina couldn't help but smile. "It reminds me a bit of Yusho and Yuya."

Yusaku at that smiled a little but frowned looking down. Celina nodded in understanding as Yuri walked up and handed her the bag.

"Thanks." Celina smiled taking the bag.

Yuri sat down with them before turning to the screen. Yusaku, and Celina sat down also as they enjoyed the hot dogs Cal prepared as the setting sun was in the distance.

Cal decided to start a conversation since no customers were heading over asked, "Hey. Have you three heard of Data Storms?"

"Data Storms?" Celina asked.

"Yeah. I heard rumors that crazy tornados use to blow in LINK VRAINS, and thrill seekers would ride those winds, and battle on them." Cal explained to them, "Those things called Speed Duels."

The name made Yusaku repeat, "Speed Duels..."

"But no-one I know has ever seen a Data Storm." Cal continued before chuckling shaking his head, "But man surfing the wind? Ha, crazy right?"

"It's not as crazy as you think." Yuri admitted. "We told you about Turbo Duels right? It sounds kind of like that... well, riding on a vehicle anyway. Who knows, maybe we'll see a Speed Duel one day."

At that they talk but Cal noticed Yusaku isn't talking, "Your awfully quiet today Yusaku. Got something you need to share?"

"Just thinking about the Leader of the Hanoi." Yusaku admitted, "Where can he be? For such a large legion he's difficult to find."

"We'll find him, one way or another we will." Celina reassured him.

Yusaku nodded smiling slightly to his mother's words before standing up asking Cal, "Have you uncovered any new intel Kolter?"

"Maybe it's nothing but their's been an uptick in SOL Technologies Security Searches." Cal admitted.

"There has?" Yuri asked.

Cal nodded, "Word on the Dark Net is there hunting for something."

"Hunting for what?" Yusaku asked him.

Cal answered, "For an Artificial Intelligence Program."

"But why would you need to hunt for a program?" Yusaku asked looking down, "It must certainly be quite the AI."

"If SOL Technologies want it maybe they do too." Celina pointed out.

"Your saying the Hanoi are looking for it?" Cal asked her.

"It's worth looking into at least." Yuri pointed out.

At that Yusaku called, "That's it, I have an idea! Kolter fire the computers up!"

"Right." Cal nodded shutting down the food truck as Yusaku ran to the back letting his parents go in first before entering himself.

At that after making it private Yusaku turned the computers, and holographic keyboards on as he explained, "If we capture this AI before anyone else, instead having to search for the Knights of Hanoi, I can lure them to me."

"Lure them to us." Celina clarified. "You're not alone Yusaku."

"I know. This is pretty much you, Dad, and everyone else's problem as it is mine mom." Yusaku nodded to her.

Yuri and Celina nodded while Yusaku and Cal worked.

"But seriously?" Cal asked Yusaku, "You seriously think you can capture this AI when everyone else has failed?"

"Yes, because their doing it wrong." Yusaku answered focusing, "Instead of chasing it you have to guide it."

"Guide it, where?" Cal asked him.

"By hacking, and shutting path-ways in the city's grid, I can lead the AI to where I want it to go." Yusaku answered setting up errors in pathways of the map of LINK VRAINS, "Play things right, and that leaves the AI with a single escape route."

"An escape route you'll be able to intercept it." Yuri smiled.

"Exactly." Yusaku confirmed before pulling out his Duel Disk, "Into here."

Cal said a bit nervous, "Uh that's a lot of coding for one person."

"Yes, your correct." Yusaku grinned, "But it's not too much for two."

Cal grinned saying, "Let's do it!"

_'Yusaku...'_ Celina thought seeing that as he worked with Cal.

Soon Cal noticed something on one of the monitors, and said to Yusaku, "Step it up! SOL Technologies is already scanning the city!"

"It's almost done." Yusaku said typing fast.

Cal typed as he said, "Mr, and Mrs. Fujiki your kid is a prodigy."

"We know, and we're definitely proud of him. I just wish it didn't have to be because of this." Celina admitted.

Cal noticed a man wearing a mask entered riding a mechanical dragon, "Uh oh! The Knights of Hanoi have joined the party!"

"Yes, just stay focused." Yusaku told him keeping his eyes on the screen, "Now... Only a few more lines to go!"

"Well we need to hurry!" Cal told him before widening his eyes, "We're too late Yusaku!"

"No... I am not giving up! As in Yuya's words, 'When the going gets tough, the tough get dueling'!" Yusaku told him.

Ca pointed out, "Yeah, but this looks impossible!"

"The 'impossible' is the possible that has yet to be done. Trust me, I feel this will work because it has too!" Yusaku told him focusing, "Here we go! Initiating backdoor pathway!"

At that when he pressed a button before running out. The others followed him. It was nighttime as it looks like chaos on the screen.

"If the AI took the bait..." Yusaku said raising his arm, "It'll come straight here!"

They watched as electricity crackled around Yusaku as he looked calm before it stopped.

"Yusaku?" Celina asked nervously.

Yusaku looked as his Duel Disk responded, **"Transfer Complete."**

Then a black, and purple eye appeared on his Duel Disk as it opened a little before snapping open, _**"Oi!"**_

"Hello there." Yusaku greeted, "You must be the AI that everyone wants."

_**"Ugh, where am I?"**_ the AI questioned looking around seeing Yuri, Celina, and Cal.

"Inside my Duel Disk." Yusaku answered, "And I have put in some safeguards so you can't alter it's programming."

**_"So I'm trapped in here?"_** the AI asked in shock,**_ "Who are you four clowns?"_**

"The only people keeping you safe." Yuri told him.

Hearing that the AI changed his tone putting on a watery-eye, _**"Why you, I'm sorry I called you stupid, ugly, clowns! Please let me go?"**_

"No." Celina answered.

_**"Oi!"**_ the AI yelped at that.

"Sorry but your our key to finding the Knights of Hanoi." Yusaku told him.

_**"Well... If I'm the Hanoi's Beacon, can I at least get the names of my handlers?"**_ the AI asked them.

"Yuri Fujiki, my wife Celina, our son Yusaku who's duel disc you're in, and our friend Cal Kolter." Yuri answered.

Yusaku soon noticed on the screen that the girl was being chased by the Knight of Hanoi, "There's the Hanoi! Mom, Dad, let's go!"

He ran back to the truck.

"Yusaku!" called a voice.

Hearing that he looked over. Zuzu was running up to them before taking a breath. "Declan found something. They're making a move."

"What move?" Cal asked her.

"We don't know, but they're attacking people." Zuzu answered. "He thinks we should try and fight back and gave me a Link Monster to do it."

"That's what we're going to do, since I have what they have been trying to get their hands on." Yusaku said showing her the AI.

_**"Uh, hi there."**_ the AI greeted a bit nervous.

Zuzu blinked in surprise before frowning. "We can figure that out once we deal with them."

He nodded as he said, "In that case Zuzu let's Link into the VRAINS!"

_**"WHA-!? B-But I just left there!"**_ the AI protested.

"Well then you should feel right at home." Yusaku told it before saying to Zuzu, "Let's stop the Hanoi together Zuzu!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Zuzu smiled. "Let's go."

With that they entered a blue room hidden in the truck as the door closed popping their decks in the Duel Disks as they both called, "Into the VRAINS!"

At that they both transformed. Yusaku now has yellow, and gray hair with a dark green jumpsuit with a yellow vertical stripe, a belt, and having on black gloves. Meanwhile Zuzu turned into a fairy that looked like of her Melodious monsters with angel wings, and white hair with pink streaks as they flew in the city.

"Playmaker... what's our best move?" Zuzu asked him.

"I seen the Hanoi attacking at a square." Yusaku or known as Playmaker told Zuzu, "We'll get his attention by going there, and saving that girl. Let's go Melodic Angel!"

She nodded before they headed towards the square. They see both the Knight of Hanoi, and the girl as he yelled, "Your toast!"

His dragon fired a blast as the girl screamed as Playmaker jumped in, and got her out of the way.

_**"Lucky we're both not toast!"**_ the AI said sarcastically.

"Thanks for the save." the girl told Playmaker.

The Knight of Hanoi annoyed demand, "You dare interfere punk?"

"Not just him." Melodic Angel stated. "What do you Hanoi want?"

"It's none of your business." the Knight of Hanoi told her coldly.

"Actually it is our business, because we have what your looking for right here." Playmaker said to him showing the AI as the Knight of Hanoi widen his eyes, "So if you don't call off your attack you will regret it! Because I'll delete this AI right now."

At that the AI widen his eye, _**"WH-WH-WHA!? I decided, I don't like you very much."**_

"If you want this program there's only one way to get it." Playmaker told the Hanoi ignoring the AI, "By beating me, or Melodic Signer in a duel. Or if you want to up the stakes both of us at once."

"Well, what do you say?" Melodic Angel asked.

The Knight of Hanoi smirked before typing in something before what flew in was a second Knight of Hanoi, "A couple of bugs like you two are below us. That Ignis is as good as ours."

"We'll see about that." Playmaker asked before turning to his partner, "You ready for a tough match?"

"You handle one of them, I'll take the other." Melodic Angel told him.

Playmaker nodded as the two Knights jumped down before the AI said, _**"Okay I don't know about the lady but I have been looking through your Deck, and whooph you can't beat his dragon with these cards!"**_

"Oh is that so?" Playmaker asked him, "Then you had better hope your analysis is incorrect. Or else you'll be going out with these two."

_**"Ah glitch!"**_ the AI cursed, _**"That'd be worse then hanging out with you. Okay then! I'll even up the odds!"**_

At that he glowed as suddenly a wave of data appeared above them.

"What is that?" Melodic Angel questioned.

_**"Hope you two know how to Speed Duel!"**_ the AI told them, _**"If you don't here's some instructions. In Speed Duels you can only have 4 cards in your starting hand, and 3 Monster, and Spell/Trap Card Zones. And once a duel you can activate a Special Ability known as a Skill. It can do multiple things. Getting new cards, increasing Life Points whatever it's programmed to do."**_

"Interesting." Playmaker remarked before asking, "What you think of Speed Dueling your Knight, Melodic Angel?"

"I'm more of a Master Duel player myself." Melodic Angel admitted.

"Then I'll take this Knight to the Speed Dueling way." Playmaker decided jumping to the wave getting on a board as one of the Knights followed him.

At that the other Knight smirked, "Hope your ready to learn your place."

"We'll see." Melodic Angel smiled._ 'Careful Playmaker... I have a bad feeling about this.'_

At that a field appeared between them.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Land of Confusion by Disturbed)**

**Melodic Angel: 4000**

**KOH: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

KOH 1st Turn:

"I'll go first." the Knight of Hanoi said swiping his arm as 5 holographic cards appeared in front of him.

"First off I'll activate the spell card, Double Summon!" the Knight of Hanoi called.

* * *

_Double Summon_

_Normal Spell Card_

_You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1._

* * *

"So now I can conduct up to two Normal Summons this turn!" the Knight told her, "I first summon Double Coston!"

What appeared from data was a zombie duo with 1700 attack points.

* * *

_Double Coston_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Zombie_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1650_

_This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a DARK monster._

* * *

"Whenever I sacrifice Double Coston for a Dark Monster it becomes 2 sacrifices!" the Knight smirked.

"I know how the monster works." Melodic Angel told him.

"Maybe so but not much of the monster I'm using for it!" the Knight said as Double Costom vanished, "Come forth Cracking Dragon!"

At that the dragon he had been riding appeared roaring.

* * *

_Cracking Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Machine_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster with equal or lower Level. When your opponent Normal or Special Summons exactly 1 monster (and no other monsters are Summoned) while this monster is on the field: You can make that monster lose ATK equal to its Level x 200 (until the end of this turn), and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK lost by this effect._

* * *

Melodic Angel frowned seeing that.

"Then I'll set down two cards." the Knight smirked, "With Cracking Dragon out your chances of winning are slim."

Melodic Angel 1st Turn:

She drew a card before looking at her hand. "Alright, I'll start by summoning Solo the Melodious Songstress with her special ability."

* * *

_Solo the Melodious Songstress_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1000_

_If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Melodious" monster from your Deck, except "Solo the Melodious Songstress"._

* * *

The Knight seeing it as no threat said, "But it's powerless before Cracking Dragon! Since you summoned a monster it loses 200 attack points per level, and you take damage equal to the loss! Crack Fall!"

The mechanical dragon bursts winds which hit them both.

_Solo the Melodious Songstress: **(ATK: 1600 - (200 * 4) = 800)**_

**(Melodic Angel: 3200)**

"So that's your game, but I'm not afraid. I summon Serenade the Melodious Diva in attack mode." Melodic Angel called.

* * *

_Serenade the Melodious Diva_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 1900_

_This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Fairy-Type monster. After this card is Special Summoned to your side of the field, you can Normal Summon 1 "Melodious" monster during your Main Phase this turn, in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

"You lose 800 more points! Crack Fall!" the Knight called as Cracking Dragon burst more winds.

_Serenade the Melodious Diva__: **(ATK: 400 - (200 * 4) = 0)**_

**(Melodic Angel: 2800)**

"What? She should of taken more!" the Knight called.

"Your monster deals damage equal to the attack points Serenade lost, but since she only has 400 points I only take 400 points of damage." Melodic Angel explained. "Now, appear the Melodious Circuit! The summoning conditions are two Fairy monsters. I put Solo and Serenade in the Link Markers, Circuit Combine!"

Solo and Serenade entered the Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right markers.

"I Link Summon Bloom Harmonist the Melodious Virtuoso!"

A fairy in a dress appeared giggling.

* * *

_Bloom Harmonist the Melodious Virtuoso_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Fairy/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Markers: Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left_

_2 Fairy monsters_  
_If this card is Link Summoned: You can discard 1 card; Special Summon 2 "Melodious" monsters with different Levels from your Deck to your zones this card points to in Defense Position. You cannot Special Summon monsters the turn you activate this effect, except "Melodious" monsters. You can only use this effect of "Bloom Harmonist the Melodious Virtuoso" once per turn. If a "Melodious" monster this card points to attacks, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

The Knight growled, "Link Monsters don't have levels so Cracking Dragon can't effect it..."

"Now since I Link Summoned her I can discard one card to summon two Melodious Monsters with different levels to the zones she points to." Melodic Angel explained discarding a card. "I summon Mozarta the Melodious Maestra and Shopina the Melodious Maestra!"

* * *

_Mozarta the Melodious Maestra_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2000_

_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type monster from your hand. You cannot Special Summon other monsters the turn you activate this effect, except for LIGHT monsters._

* * *

_Shopina the Melodious Maestra_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1700_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand. You cannot activate non-LIGHT monster effects during the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"Well you just got yourself more points to lose! Crack Fall!" the Knight called as Cracking Dragon stood still, "That totals 3000 points!"

"Take a closer look, if multiple monsters are summoned at the same time Cracking Dragon's effect doesn't activate." Melodic Angel said calmly.

Seeing that the Knight growled, "Still your bunch of riff-raff won't work on me!"

"Shopina's special ability activates, I can return a Light Fairy monster from my graveyard to my hand but I can only use the effects of Light monsters this turn, and then Mozarta can summon a Light Fairy monster in my hand as long as I only special summon Light Monsters." Melodic Angel stated. "So I'll bring out Soprano the Melodious Songstress!"

* * *

_Soprano the Melodious Songstress_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1400_

_When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster in your Graveyard, except "Soprano the Melodious Songstress"; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Soprano the Melodious Songstress" once per turn. Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Melodious" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials, including this card._

* * *

"Since you summoned 1 monster, Cracking Dragon's effect! Crack Fall!" the Knight called as Cracking Dragon fired winds.

_Soprano the Melodious Songstress: **(ATK: 1400 - (200 * 4) = 600)**_

**(Melodic Angel: 2000)**

"I play Soprano's ability, I can Fusion Summon without using Polymerization so I'll fuse her with Mozarta!" Melodic Angel called. "Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

* * *

_Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 "Melodious Maestra" monster + 1 "Melodious" monster_  
_Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, also you take no battle damage from attacks involving this card. If this card battles a Special Summoned monster, after damage calculation: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between the original ATK of that opponent's monster and this card, and if you do, destroy that opponent's monster._

* * *

"What the hell...?" the Knight asked shocked, "Whatever it won't work! Cracking Dragon's ability! Crack Fall!"

Cracking Dragon fired another bout of winds.

_Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir: **(ATK: 1000 = (200 * 6) = 0)**_

**(Melodic Angel: 1000)**

Suddenly Melodic Angel's eyes widened. _'Wait... oh no!'_

"Looks like your done." the Knight said smirking.

Melodic Angel just looked down. "I end my turn."

"During this turn's end phase Cracking Dragon's ability ends so your monster's points return to normal." the Knight told her.

_Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir: **(ATK: 0 + 1000 = 1000)**_

"You gathered a bunch of riff raff only to end up falling." the Knight told her.

_'I know that already.'_ Melodic Angel frowned. _'Sorry you guys... I cost us everything.'_

**"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points."**

It was the girl they rescued.** (Blue Angel: 2000) **"You have no right picking on defenseless maidens!"

"And what are you gonna do about it?" the Knight questioned.

"I'll show ya." the girl grinned turning to Melodic Angel, "I'll clear a way for you."

"What are you doing, get away from him!" Melodic Angel told her.

"And leave you here? That's not Blue Angel's way." the girl told her revealing her identity.

Blue Angel 1st Turn:

"Okay Draw!" Blue Angel drew, "And to start this off I'll summon Trickstar Candina!"

A yellow fairy appeared giggling.

* * *

_Trickstar Candina_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 400_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "Trickstar" card from your Deck to your hand. Each time your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, inflict 200 damage to them immediately after it resolves._

* * *

"When this gal is summoned, I can add a Trickstar card to my hand!" Blue Angel grinned adding a card, "And since I added this card to my hand, I can summon her Trickstar Lilybell!"

At that a pink fairy appeared.

* * *

_Trickstar Lilybell_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 2000_

_If this card is added to your hand, except by drawing it: You can Special Summon it from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Trickstar Lilybell" once per turn. This card can attack directly. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can target 1 "Trickstar" monster in your GY; add it to your hand._

* * *

"And then in accordance, I'll activate Trickstar Light Stage!" Blue Angel called as a field appeared.

* * *

_Trickstar Light Stage_

_Field Spell Card_

_When this card is activated: You can add 1 "Trickstar" monster from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn: You can target 1 Set card in your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone; while this card is in the Field Zone, that Set card cannot be activated until the End Phase, and your opponent must activate it during the End Phase or else send it to the GY. Each time a "Trickstar" monster you control inflicts battle or effect damage to your opponent, inflict 200 damage to them._

* * *

"When Light Stage activates, I can add a Trickstar to my hand!" Blue Angel said adding a card, "And I'll use Light Stage's effect which seals your set card unless you activate it now!"

The Knight grimaced as his left face-down was binded.

"His Cracking Dragon is still in play!" Melodic Angel reminded her as winds struck Blue Angel.

_Trickstar Candina: **(ATK: 1800 - (200 * 4) = 1000)**_

_Trickstar Lillybell: **(ATK: 800 - (200 * 2) = 400)**_

**(Blue Angel: 0800)**

"Well it won't do me any trouble!" Blue Angel called, "And next up, I activate Trickstar Bouquet!"

* * *

_Trickstar Bouquet_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Trickstar" monster you control and 1 face-up monster on the field; return that "Trickstar" monster to the hand, and if you do, the other monster gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the returned monster, until the end of this turn. You can only activate 1 "Trickstar Bouquet" per turn._

* * *

"It gives your dragon attack points equal to Lillybell's!" Blue Angel said as Cracking Dragon glowed.

_Cracking Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 + 800 = 3800)**_

"My monster?" the Knight asked confused.

"It's with this!" Blue Angel called.

* * *

_Trickstar Temptation_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_If you control a "Trickstar" monster: Target 1 monster on the field whose current ATK is different from its original ATK; return it to the hand._

* * *

"With Temptation your monster goes back to your hand!" Blue Angel said as the Knight looked shocked as Cracking Dragon vanished.

Melodic Angel's eyes widened in shock.

"And now to keep this going I'll go with one face-down, and now I'll use Candina to attack!" Blue Angel called as Candina attacked the Knight. **(KoH: 3000)** "Then to keep this tempo I'll return Candina to my hand to summon Trickstar Lycoris!"

At that Candina vanished as a red fairy appeared.

* * *

_Trickstar Lycoris_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_(Quick Effect): You can reveal this card in your hand, then target 1 "Trickstar" monster you control, except "Trickstar Lycoris"; Special Summon this card, and if you do, return that monster to the hand. Each time a card(s) is added to your opponent's hand, inflict 200 damage to them for each._

* * *

"Now this girl will attack!" Blue Angel called as Lycoris struck with a rapier. **(KoH: 1400)**

"Dammit..." the Knight grunted.

"I place 1 card down, and it's your turn." Blue Angel grinned as the Knight's face-down shattered.

Knight of Hanoi 2nd Turn:

"Why you little..." the Knight of Hanoi growled, "I activate Static Generator!"

* * *

_Static Generator_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Pay 1000 LP: Special Summon 1 Machine Monster from your hand that has ATK equal or less the total ATK of all monsters your opponent controls. You can only activate 1 "Static Generator" per turn._

* * *

"So now Cracking Dragon returns!" the Knight called as his Dragon appeared again. **(KoH: 0400)**

Melodic Angel's eyes widened seeing that.

"Too bad that's a bad move." Blue Angel grinned, "With Lycoris out you take 200 points for each card you drew!"

Lyoris fired a blast from her rapier. **(KoH: 0200)**

"And then Light Stage deals another 200 when a Trickstar deals you damage!" Blue Angel called shocking the two as the field spell attacked as the Knight cried out landing on his back.

* * *

**Melodic Angel: 1000**

**Blue Angel: 0800**

**Knight of Hanoi: 0000**

**Melodic Angel, and Blue Angel wins the duel!**

* * *

Melodic Angel stared at the Knight of Hanoi before frowning noticing Blue Angel offering a hand. She just shook her head before vanishing.

"Hey..." Blue Angel trailed surprised.

* * *

_Back at the Real World..._

Zuzu exited the room.

"Sorry for wasting your time you guys." Zuzu apologized. "I'll head back."

"You weren't Zuzu. You had helped Yusaku." Celina assured her patting her back hugging her.

Zuzu hugged her back only to gently shake her head. "Let's be honest, I was completely useless in that duel. If she didn't intrude, I wouldn't have come back."

"There are other chances ya know." Cal told her.

"Not if they summon that dragon." Zuzu pointed out. "Bloom Diva is my ace, but against a normal summoned monster she's basically useless."

"It's alright Zuzu. We'll help you." Celina told her.

Zuzu nodded. "How's Playmaker doing?"

"Something that'll make his parents proud." Cal smiled as they looked to see Playmaker activating Polymerization.

Yuri and Celina smiled seeing that.

"The strong ones gather before its grand wings! Become a new legend! Fusion Summon! Come out! Cyberse Clock Dragon!" Playmaker chanted.

Both a purple digital warrior with a sword, and a small wyvern flew in the Fusion Vortex as a purple, gold, and blue digital dragon appeared roaring with 2500 attack points.

* * *

_Cyberse Clock Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Cyberse/Fusion_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_"Clock Wyvern" + 1+ Link Monsters_  
_When this card is Fusion Summoned: You can send cards from the top of your Deck to the GY, equal to the combined Link Ratings of this card's materials. Until the end of the next turn, other monsters you control cannot attack, also this card gains 1000 ATK for each card sent to the GY by this effect. If you control a Link Monster, monsters your opponent controls cannot target monsters you control for attacks, except this one, also your opponent cannot target monsters you control with card effects, except this one. If this Fusion Summoned card is sent to the GY by an opponent's card effect: You can add 1 Spell from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Cracking Dragon's effect activates." the Knight of Hanoi told him.

Cracking Dragon fired winds.

"Due to Effect Cowl it has no effect on me!" Playmaker reminded.

_Clock Dragon:** (ATK: 2500 - (200 * 7) = 1100)**_

"And when Clock Dragon is Fusion Summoned, I send the top card of my deck to the graveyard equal to the Link Rating the Link Monsters used to summon it have. Then it gets 1000 points stronger for each card sent!" Playmaker called discarding his top three cards, "Go Cyberse Clock-Up!"

_Cyberse Clock Dragon: **(ATK: 1100 + (1000 * 3) = 4100)**_

"4100!" the Knight of Hanoi cried in shock.

"Battle! Clock Dragon attacks Cracking Dragon! Pulse Pressure!"

The dragon roared charging a purple blast before firing it at Cracking Dragon.

"Cracking Dragon can't be destroyed by a monster with an equal or lower level!" the Knight reminded.

"Your monster may be defended but your Life Points are otherwise!" Playmaker called as the blast struck as the Knight fall down crying out.

Knight of Hanoi: 0000

Winner Playmaker.

"A thug like you has no place in Link VRAINS!" Playmaker called.

After interrogating the Knight, and getting away from the Charisma Duelists he logged out as Yusaku stepped out looking tired.

"Yusaku, are you alright?" Celina asked him.

"Usual exhaustion in Link VRAINS." Yusaku answered to her, "Speed Dueling was more intense then I thought."

"We almost lost the AI." Zuzu admitted.

"So you barely won?" Yusaku asked her.

"I lost, that other girl had to join and do all the work." Zuzu answered.

Yusaku at that closed his eyes, "This wasn't her fight... Still it was a good thing that happened when it did."

"Guys... be honest with me, it would be easier if we left everything to the four of you wouldn't it?" Zuzu asked.

"Of course not." Cal answered.

"No." Celina agreed.

"It wouldn't be any easier without you." Yusaku added.

"My thoughts exactly with them." Yuri finished.

Zuzu nodded hearing that. Yusaku patted her back, "Zuzu come back sometime. I miss seeing you, and the others. Hope we can see each other again soon."

"We'll try." Zuzu nodded before walking off and waving goodbye.

They waved bye as Yusaku yawned a little, "I might've been more tired in that then I expected."

"Come on, we should head home." Celina mentioned.

"Be careful Cal, I have a bad feeling all of a sudden." Yuri told him before the Fujiki's walked off.

Cal waved, "Good night!"

They arrived where as a small robot called, _**"Welcome home Fujiki Family! Roboppi made room clean!"**_

"You did a great job Roboppi." Yusaku smiled gently.

That made Roboppi had his eyes look like smiles.

_**"And I thought your heartless to all AI."**_ the AI in his Duel Disk remarked.

"Yusaku built Roboppi himself." Celina told the AI. "Now then, why do both SOL Technologies and the Knights of Hanoi want you?"

_**"Let's say I hold the Key to Cyberse World."**_ the AI answered.

That caught Yusaku's interest.

"The Key to Cyberse World?" Yuri questioned. "What are you... Roboppi can you turn up the TV?"

Hearing that the robot said, _**"Yes Master Yuri."**_

At that Roboppi turned did something that turned it's volume up.

"... Charisma Duelist Blue Angel came to the rescue against a Knight of Hanoi earlier today." a voice said as video of Zuzu's match with the Knight of Hanoi played along with commentary on how weak and innocent victims should avoid the Knights of Hanoi at all costs that essentially insulted Zuzu.

That made Yusaku growl at this.

"Turn it off." Celina told Roboppi.

Roboppi said, _**"Yes Mistress Celina."**_

He turned it off. Yuri, Celina, and Yusaku all glared at the screen.

_**"Uh... *Ahem* This is awkward..."**_ the Ai remarked quietly to itself.

"Moving on, what do you mean the Key to Cyberse World?" Yuri asked turning back to it.

They all sat down as Yusaku placed the Duel Disk on the Table where it said, _**"Well normally I would say I lost my memories but seeing you three are nice people I'll spill the beans. First I am (beep beep beep)."**_

"Excuse me?" Celina asked.

_**"Sorry but me, and the Ignis made a special language so humans can't find out."**_ the AI explained.

"Then the name for you is Ai." Yusaku said simply confusing them, "If he's an eye right now, and an AI it makes sense, and a good pun right?"

Yuri couldn't help but chuckle. "That's perfect Yusaku."

The AI or Ai looked annoyed at this.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"You lost the Ignis?" questioned a man in a white coat.

A man that has a clear mask, and a white coat said, "Sorry Father... But Number 10, and 11 have told me that Playmaker, and this Melodic Angel managed to acquire the Ignis."

"Playmaker..." the man stated. "I see. At least we know where to find it."

"What?" the other man asked him.

"You five should be more than enough." the first man stated. "Make sure you obtain the Ignis."

The other man nodded before walking off.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well that's not good.**

**bopdog111: Yusaku, and his parents managed to get Ai away from the Knights of Hanoi but their up to something.**

**Ulrich362: Not to mention Zuzu was completely outclassed... a shame Cracking Dragon wasn't Special Summoned.**

**bopdog111: But don't worry Zuzu won't be behind for long. Just some bad luck.**

**Ulrich362: True, of course anyone who knows Vrains should know what's next right Bopdog? Well have an idea anyway.**

**bopdog111: Gore, and his jealous obsession.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, though things might not be quite what you expect. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	3. Pain and Gain!

**bopdog111: Well a third chapter for this already.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, and it's time for a less... intense match?**

**bopdog111: If you call it that.**

**Ulrich362: Nobody's life will be on the line.**

**bopdog111: Just a Duel for Dueling.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS or ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It was late at night at the Fujiki residence before Yuri, and Celina heard their son screaming.

"Yusaku!" Celina cried running to his room.

He was sitting up sweating breathing to calm down.

"Another nightmare?" Celina asked.

"Y-Yeah... Sorry." Yusaku apologized.

"It's alright." Yuri told him. "Do you want us to sit with you?"

Their son nodded at this. Celina hugged him while Yuri sat next to them on the bed. Yusaku hugged his mother back at this.

* * *

_Later..._

After Yusaku was back to sleep both Yuri, and Celina were talking to each other.

"What can we do?" Celina asked.

"Our best now is to defeat the Hanoi." Yuri told her, "If their defeated then maybe these nightmares will stop."

Celina nodded. "I know, but I can't help but feel like a hindrance for now."

Yuri just hugged his wife before a little girl that has purple haired walked in, "Mama, Daddy? Is big brother okay?"

"No." Yuri answered.

"Oh." the girl said looking out to Yusaku's room sadly, "Can I do anything to help?"

"I wish you could." Celina replied. "But I don't think you can right now."

"Oh." the girl looked sad.

"It'll be ok one day." Yuri told her.

"Okay Daddy." the girl said hugging them.

Roboppi rolled in, _**"Young Mistress Lilly it's pass your bedtime."**_

Lilly pouted before walking to her room. Roboppi turned to the Fujiki grown ups saying,**_ "Good night Master Yuri, and Mistress Celina."_**

He rolled off.

* * *

_The next day..._

They were all having breakfast as they sat together while Yuri brew coffee.

"Yusaku... maybe you should stay out of Link VRAINS for a while." Celina suggested.

That made her son turn to her at that.

"If you're having bad dreams you might want to take a break." Celina told him.

"Well... We're close at them now." Yusaku told her looking down.

Yuri rubbed his back. "It'll be ok Yusaku, I promise."

_**"Well what do you do at times like this?"**_ Ai asked them from his spot.

"Why don't you and Lilly spend some time together?" Celina suggested.

Meanwhile the girl who haven't seen Ai cried, "Eek! Your Duel Disk is talking big brother!"

"It's ok Lilly." Yuri reassured her.

_**"Y-Yeah! His Duel Disk isn't talking, it's-it's his support AI yeah!"**_ Ai said to not startle her more.

"Big bro doesn't use those." Lilly said.

**_"Well I uh..."_** Ai trailed off not sure what to say.

"He's a special AI that will help me, and our parents with my problems." Yusaku said to her sister with his eyes closed.

Lilly nodded before hugging him. Yusaku hug her back with one arm, "Why not you do what Mom suggested, and spend time with Ai?"

"Yusaku... I meant you and Lilly." Celina clarified.

**_"To be fair though I have asked a question, and it sounded like me, and her will."_** Ai pointed out.

"I wasn't talking to you." Celina told him. "Though I'm serious, some time with your sister might help you feel a little better."

At that Yusaku suddenly scoop Lilly up surprising her. She gasped before giggling.

"What do you want to do first?" Yusaku smiled to her.

"Um... this." Lilly smiled hugging him.

Yusaku hugged her back. Yuri smiled as Yusaku and Lilly walked off before he frowned. "I'm glad he isn't going through this alone, but still... I feel like we're chasing ghosts."

**_"Of the past?"_** Ai guessed.

"You wouldn't understand." Celina told him.

**_"I'm trying though I feel like I'm dumb for that."_** Ai sighed.

**_"Dumb is a forbidden word."_** Roboppi said to Ai turning over from his spot of cleaning.

**_"And that AI's not bright is he?"_** Ai asked the two.

"You're not a normal AI are you?" Yuri asked.

**_"Yeah fair point."_ **Ai sighed before turning to Roboppi, **_"You like to be smarter?"_**

**_"Smarter?"_** Roboppi asked blinking.

"What are you doing?" Celina asked.

_**"Trust me it's harmless."**_ Ai grinned, **_"Besides if I got to be alone sometimes in this place, I should make this AI a talking companion, and think he needs this."_**

"Alright... I'm going to trust you, don't make me regret this." Yuri told him.

_**"It's not like I'm making Roboppi disobedient."**_ Ai told him keeping a stern.

"Don't push it." Celina warned him which made him have a nervous gaze before said, "We should head to our room."

Yuri nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Cal was talking to Yuya, the purple black hair man, Zuzu, and a black haired woman at Cafe Nom.

"...And Yusaku pulled off a Fusion Summon, and wiped out that Hanoi." Cal finished last night's events.

"He's getting stronger and stronger." Yuya admitted.

"And surpassing his father one day." the black haired woman admitted.

"We all know Yuri will never let that happen, and will be beyond proud when it finally does." the purple and black haired man chuckled.

"Well that's Playmaker we're talking about since we found the Cyberse Deck." Cal chuckled, "He had grown attached to it."

"Yeah... hey Cal could I ask you something?" the purple and black haired man asked.

"What is it, Yuto?" Cal asked him.

"You think I could head in? I've been meaning to get some dueling practice in." Yuto answered.

"Alright. Link VRAINS here is ready for anyone." Cal smiled.

Yuto nodded at that before walking into the room. "Into the VRAINS!"

At that he transformed into a warrior that is purple, and ghost like with a broken katana strapped to his arm.

_"So this is Link VRAINS, I should be careful. Who knows what they're up to."_ Phantom thought calmly before walking through the area.

Soon he noticed what looks like a Knight of Hanoi waiting on top of a building.

_'What the? Wait they said those Knights of Hanoi were attacking people... and maybe I can get some information from this one about what happened.'_ Phantom thought before heading towards the building.

When he reached him the Knight chuckled, "Your not Playmaker, or that girl from yesterday... But you might be an ally of their's if the Hanoi is that irresistible."

"Based on that I'm guessing you're not with them?" Phantom questioned.

The Knight laughed before after some glitching it shows it was the tanned man with the golden harness with a grin, "You got that right. Playmaker had stolen my spotlight... If he's sending you for Hanoi trouble he'll come out himself, if I beat you down."

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in you." Phantom told him.

"You don't have a choice." the man said before a cage trapped them both.

Phantom's eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

"This cage here by SOL Tech prevents us both from logging out until we duel." the man grinned.

Phantom glared at him. "Fine, but this is a waste of my time."

With that he activated his duel disc.

"But this will get my spotlight back." the man grinned, "You Speed Duel, or Master Duel?"

"You're the one who's challenging me, so you pick." Phantom stated before pausing. "Wait, now I recognize you. You're one of the Charisma Duelists aren't you?"

"That's me. The name's George Gore but I'm the Gore." the man grinned as a board appeared jumping on.

Phantom frowned before jumping on his own. "My name is Phantom."

"I'll be sure to remember that." Gore grinned.

"SPEED DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Throes of Perdition by Trivium)**

**Phantom: 4000**

**Gore: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Gore 1st Turn:

"I'll go first!" Gore grinned as 4 cards appeared, "And joining Gore's gang is Gouki Suprex!"

At that a blue ogre fighter appeared.

* * *

_Gouki Suprex_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 0_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Gouki" monster from your hand. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 "Gouki" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Gouki Suprex". You can only use this effect of "Gouki Suprex" once per turn._

* * *

Phantom just watched him.

"And when Suprex enters the ring his special ability allows me to summon another Gouki!" Gore grinned, "So for this Gouki Octostretch enters the ring!"

At that a ogre with octopus attire appeared.

* * *

_Gouki Octostretch_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_If your opponent's monster attacks, during damage calculation (Quick Effect): You can discard this card; the damage you take from that battle is halved. When your opponent activates an effect that would inflict damage to you (even during the Damage Step) (Quick Effect): You can discard this card; the damage you take from that effect is halved. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 "Gouki" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Gouki Octostretch". You can only use this effect of "Gouki Octostretch" once per turn._

* * *

"And with these two I can mash up my circuit!" Gore called as the circuit appeared.

Phantom just watched calmly while looking at his hand.

"The summoning conditions are 2 Goukis!"

Suprex, and Headbatt entered the left, and bottom arrows.

"Link Summon!" Gore called, "Appear Link 2, Gouki Jet Ogre!"

A blue ogre wielding a blade appeared ready.

* * *

_Gouki Jet Ogre_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Warrior/Link_

_ATK: 2000_

_Link Arrows: Bottom, Left_

_2 "Gouki" monsters  
Once per turn: You can target 1 "Gouki" card you control; destroy it, and if you do, change all monsters on the field to Attack Position. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can make all "Gouki" monsters you currently control gain 500 ATK until the end of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Gouki Jet Ogre" once per turn._

* * *

"And now as Octostretch, and Suprex were sent to the graveyard I can add 2 Gouki Cards from my Deck to my hand." Gore grinned as two cards appeared in front of him.

"So when your monsters go the graveyard they give you more resources. A fair strategy." Phantom admitted.

"Well now I activate Gouki Re-Match!" Gore added.

* * *

_Gouki Re-Match_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 2 "Gouki" monsters in your GY with different Levels; Special Summon them in Defense Position. You can only activate 1 "Gouki Re-Match" per turn._

* * *

"And like the name says, I can summon two Goukis from my graveyard in defense mode as long as their levels are different! Come back Suprex, and Octostretch!"

The two ogres appeared back each with 0 defense points.

_'Is he going for a Link 4 on his first turn?'_ Phantom thought seeing that.

"And next up I mash my circuit again!" Gore called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions require at least 2 Goukis!"

The Jet Ogre, and Suprex flew up entering the bottom, bottom-left, and bottom-right arrows.

"Link Summon! Link 3, Gouki the Great Ogre!"

At that a gray, and dark gray ogre appeared with red eyes, and holding a two-handed axe with 2600 attack points.

* * *

_Gouki the Great Ogre_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Warrior/Link_

_ATK: 2600_

_Link Arrows: Bottom, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

_2+ "Gouki" monsters_  
_All monsters on the field lose ATK equal to their original DEF. If this card would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can destroy 1 of your monsters this card points to instead._

* * *

"I'm guessing that's your ace monster?" Phantom asked.

"One of my most strongest wrestlers if that's what you meant." Gore grinned, "And next up I use Moonsault's ability in my hand! By returning Octostretch to my hand, I can summon it!"

Octostretch vanished only for a bunny eared ogre to appear.

* * *

_Gouki Moonsault_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 0_

_You can reveal this card in your hand, then target 1 "Gouki" monster you control, except "Gouki Moonsault"; Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, return that monster to the hand. You can target 1 "Gouki" Link Monster in your GY; return it to the Extra Deck, then you can add 1 "Gouki" monster from your GY to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Gouki Moonsault" once per turn._

* * *

Phantom just nodded calmly.

"And now with Moonsault's ability I add Jet Ogre to my Extra Deck to add Suprex back to my hand." Gore grinned as a card rose from the graveyard as he take it, "Then 1 face-down card ends this here."

Phantom 1st Turn:

"I start with two facedown cards, and then the spell Emergency Provisions." Phantom stated. "This destroys my two facedown cards but in exchange I gain 2000 life points."

* * *

_Emergency Provisions_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Send any number of other Spell/Trap Cards you control to the Graveyard; gain 1000 LP for each card sent to the Graveyard this way._

* * *

**(Phantom: 6000)**

Gore at that made a confused look, "You have a bad hand or something?"

Phantom only closed his eyes. "Next I'll summon The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves in attack mode."

* * *

_The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 500_

_A DARK Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field as an Xyz Material gains this effect._  
_● If it is Xyz Summoned: It gains 1000 ATK._  
_You can banish this card from your Graveyard; send 1 "Phantom Knights" card from your Deck to the Graveyard. You can only use each effect of "The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves" once per turn._

* * *

"Then since I have a Phantom Knights monsters on my field I can summon The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots!"

* * *

_The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 200_

_DEF: 1200_

_If you control a "The Phantom Knights" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots" once per turn this way. You can banish this card from your GY; add 1 "Phantom Knights" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots" once per turn._

* * *

"That's more like it!" Gore grinned, "And here's this! As long as Great Ogre is out all monsters loses their attack points equal to their defense points! Ogre Pressure!"

At that Great Ogre roared at Phantom's two monsters.

_Ragged Gloves: **(ATK: 1000 - 500 = 500)**_

_Silent Boots: **(ATK: 200 - 1200 = 0)**_

"That effect won't change things." Phantom told him. "I activate Level Tuning."

* * *

_Level Tuning_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Reduce the Level of all face-up monsters you control by 1 until the End Phase._

* * *

_Ragged Gloves: **(LV: 3 - 1 = 2)**_

_Silent Boots: **(LV: 3 - 1 = 2)**_

"Huh?" Gore asked at that.

"I Overlay level two Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots!" Phantom called as the two monsters entered the Overlay Network. "Piercing through ten thousand warriors, the cursed spear of rebellion entombed in darkness, descend now! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 2! The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin!"

Cursed Javelin appeared readying it's spear.

* * *

_The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 2_

_Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 0_

_2 Level 2 monsters_  
_You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, change its ATK to 0, also it has its effects negated. This effect can be activated during either player's turn, if this card has a "The Phantom Knights" card as Xyz Material. You can only use this effect of "The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin" once per turn._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"What the... Playmaker did a Fusion Summon, and you have Xyz Summoning?" Gore asked in shock, "And it doesn't have defense points either."

Phantom smiled hearing that. _'Yuri and Celina must be pf proud that even with the new rules he's still using what they taught him all those years ago.'_ "Since The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves was used as an Overlay Unit Cursed Javelin gains 1000 attack points this turn."

_Cursed Javelin: **(ATK: 1600 + 1000 = 2600)**_

"So it'll be a double knockout if both that, and Great Ogre battle." Gore said seeing that.

"Wrong, I use one of Cursed Javelin's Overlay Units to activate its special ability." Phantom stated. "I negate the effects of your Great Ogre and reduce its attack points to zero."

_Cursed Javelin:** (ORU: 2 - 1 = 1)**_

"It does what?" Gore asked shocked.

_Great Ogre: _**_(ATK: 2600 - 2600 = 0)_**

"Next I'll banish Silent Boots from the graveyard to add a Phantom Knight Spell or trap to my hand." Phantom continued adding a card. "I set one card, and now I'll attack Great Ogre with The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin!"

Javelin charged as Gore called, "I activate Octostretch's effect in my hand! By discarding this card the damage is halved!"

At that Javelin stabbed Great Ogre destroying it as Gore knelt on his Duel Board. **(Gore: 2700)**

"I end my turn." Phantom stated.

Gore at that grinned, "You tough... But I'm not out yet!"

At that suddenly his harness started to glow.

"What?" Phantom asked.

"I activate my Skill, Pain and Gain!" Gore grinned.

* * *

_Pain and Gain_

_Gore's Skill_

_The user Special Summons all "Gouki" monsters that were destroyed by battle this turn._

* * *

"With it all Goukis that were destroyed in battle this turn is revived!" Gore grinned as Great Ogre rose again.

Phantom nodded seeing that.

* * *

**Phantom: 6000**

**Gore: 2700**

* * *

Gore 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" Gore called drawing, "And kicking this off is summoning Gouki Suprex!"

At that Suprex appeared again.

"And now time to mass up my circuit!" Gore called as the circuit appeared, "Summoning conditions are at least 2 Goukis!"

At that Great Ogre, and Suprex entered the Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right, and Right arrows.

"Unleash your Power! Destroy the mountain and open my path! Link Summon! Appear, Link 4! Gouki The Powerload Ogre!"

At that a purple ogre with a bladed arm appeared roaring.

* * *

_Gouki The Powerload Ogre_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Warrior/Link_

_ATK: 2800_

_2+ "Gouki" monsters_

_Link Arrows: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right, Right_  
_This Link Summoned monster is unaffected by other card effects, except its own. Gains ATK equal to the combined Link Rating of all other "Gouki" Link Monsters on the field x 200. You can Tribute 1 Link Monster on your side of the field, then target cards your opponent controls, up to the Link Rating of the tributed Link Monster; destroy those targets._

* * *

Phantom's eyes narrowed.

"Since I Link Summoned, Powerload Ogre it can't be effected by effects other then it's own!" Gore grinned, "So your Xyz's effect can't do anything to it!"

"What?" Phantom asked in shock.

"And with Suprex sent, I can add a Gouki card to my hand!" Gore said adding a card, "And with Moonsault's ability I add Great Ogre back to my Extra Deck to add Octostretch back to my hand!"

Phantom frowned.

"Then I activate Headbatt's effect from my hand!" Gore called, "By discarding Octostretch, I can summon this card!"

A purple ogre appeared.

* * *

_Gouki Headbatt_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 0_

_If this card is in your hand: You can send 1 other "Gouki" monster from your hand to the GY, then target 1 "Gouki" monster you control; Special Summon this card in Defense Position, and if you do, the targeted monster gains 800 ATK until the end of this turn. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 "Gouki" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Gouki Headbatt". You can only use each effect of "Gouki Headbatt" once per turn._

* * *

"And Moonsault gains 800 attack points until end of turn." Gore continued.

_Moonsault: **(ATK: 1900 + 800 = 2700)**_

"But I'll use these two to again mash my circuit!" Gore called as the circuit appeared for both Moonsault, and Headbatt to enter, "Link Summon! Link 2, Gouki Jet Ogre!"

Jet Ogre appeared once more.

"And next up Headbatt allows me to add a Gouki card to my hand." Gore grinned adding a card, "And then Powerload's ability destroys both your set card, and that Xyz of yours by tributing Jet Ogre!"

At that Powerload destroys both of them.

"And now Powerload attack!" Gore called as Powerload charged at Phantom.

**(Phantom: 3200)**

"Now how can you get out of this?" Gore grinned ending his turn.

Phantom 2nd Turn:

Phantom drew his card. "I can't Gore. I pass."

* * *

**Phantom: 3200**

**Gore: 2700**

* * *

Gore 3rd Turn:

"Alright fine." Gore said drawing, "Well Powerlord attacks!"

Powerload charged.

Suddenly Phantom's eyes shot open. "Someone like you who thinks only of dueling as a show is weak. I activate The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil in my graveyard. When you attack me directly, I can summon these two monsters as level four monsters in defense mode."

* * *

_The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster you control; it gains 300 ATK and DEF. When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack while this card is in your Graveyard: Special Summon this card in Defense Position as a Normal Monster (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 0/DEF 300). (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card.) If Summoned this way, banish this card when it leaves the field._

* * *

The two appear as Powerload stopped as Gore asked, "What the... Ah whatever! Powerload attack one of them!"

The monster vanished as it was hit.

"When I use their effect to summon Shadow Veil it gets banished when destroyed." Phantom stated.

"Well you survived this turn." Gore grinned, "But how will you get out of this?"

Phantom 3rd Turn:

"Well Pot of Greed is a start." Phantom stated.

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 cards._

* * *

He drew twice at that. Phantom looked at his three cards before closing his eyes. "You claim to enjoy putting on a show? But that's a lie. All you care about is the attention and the fame."

"Are you criticizing me?" Gore asked him angered.

"I'm simply stating a fact. I've seen the type of duelist your are and I'm not impressed." Phantom told him. "I've seen what duelists who truly want to entertain people look like. Now, it's time I put an end to this duel, I banish Phantom Knights' Fog Blade from my graveyard to revive Cursed Javelin, and then I'll summon the Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak."

The two appeared in place.

* * *

_The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card is in Attack Position: You can target 1 DARK monster on the field; change this card to Defense Position, and if you do, that monster gains 800 ATK/DEF until the end of your opponent's turn. You can banish this card from your GY; add 1 "The Phantom Knights" card from your Deck to your hand, except "The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak". You can only use each effect of "The Phantom Knights of Ancient Cloak" once per turn._

* * *

"Now behold the Phantom Circuit!" Phantom declared. "The summoning conditions are at least two dark monsters, I place Shadow Veil, Cursed Javelin, and Ancient Cloak in the Link Markers. Circuit Combine! I Link Summon Link 3 The Phantom Knights of Rusty Bardiche!"

* * *

_The Phantom Knights of Rusty Bardiche_

_Dark Type_

_Link Type 3_

_Warrior/Link_

_ATK: 2100_

_Link Markers: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Right_

_2+ DARK monsters_  
_During your Main Phase: You can send 1 "The Phantom Knights" monster from your Deck to the GY, Set 1 "Phantom Knights" Spell/Trap directly from your Deck in your Spell & Trap Zone. If a DARK Xyz Monster(s) is Special Summoned to a zone(s) this card points to while this card is on the field, except during the Damage Step: You can target 1 card on the field; destroy it. You can only use each effect of "The Phantom Knights of Rusty Bardiche" once per turn. Cannot be used as Link Material._

* * *

"That thing won't assist you here." Gore told him.

"That's where you're wrong, by sending another copy of Silent Boots to my graveyard I can immediately set a spell or trap card from my deck" Phantom continued as he placed the card. "Now, I activate my Skill, Phantom Rebellion!"

"A Skill?" Gore asked hearing that.

* * *

_Phantom Rebellion_

_Phantom's Skill_

__The user Special Summons 2 "The Phantom Knight" monsters from their GY, and makes their levels 4.__

* * *

"That's right, I can use it to summon two Phantom Knights in my graveyard and change them to level four monsters, I choose Silent Boots and Ancient Cloak." Phantom stated. "Now, I Overlay my two level four monsters!"

The two monsters entered the Overlay Network.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

* * *

_Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 4_

_Dragon/Xyz_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 Level 4 monsters_  
__You can detach 2 materials from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK.__

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"I don't see how that monster's gonna help you." Gore told him as his face-down shattered.

"I activate Xyz Territory." Phantom said ignoring Gore. "With this in play when an Xyz Monster battles it gains 200 attack and defense points times its Rank."

* * *

_Xyz Territory_

_Field Spell Card_

_When an Xyz Monster battles another monster, that Xyz Monster gains 200 ATK & DEF x its Rank, during damage calculation only. If this face-up card on the field would be destroyed by a card effect, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from a monster you control instead._

* * *

"With that done, I'll activate this final spell, The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Launch! I use it to rank up Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon into an even more powerful monster."

* * *

_The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Launch_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_During the Main Phase: Target 1 DARK Xyz Monster you control with no Xyz Materials; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 DARK Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material, and if you do, attach this card to it as additional Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) During your Main Phase: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 DARK Xyz Monster you control; attach 1 "The Phantom Knights" monster from your hand to that monster as Xyz Material._

* * *

"Wait did you say Rank-Up?" Gore asked hearing that.

"I did." Phantom told him as Dark Rebellion entered the Overlay Network. "From the depths of purgatory, dedicate to the unsinking souls your song of rebellion! Appear and echo forevermore! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear, Rank 5! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!"

* * *

_Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 5_

_Dragon/Xyz_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2500_

_3 Level 5 monsters_  
_If this card has "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" as Xyz Material, it gains these effects._  
_● Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; change its ATK to 0, and if you do, this card gains ATK equal to that monster's original ATK._  
_● During either player's turn, when your opponent activates a monster effect: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card, then you can Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster from your Graveyard._

* * *

"Battle, Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon attack Powerload Ogre! Disaster Disobey of Requiem!"

_Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 + (200 * 5) = 4000)**_

Gore watched in shock as Dark Requiem destroyed Powerload.** (Gore: 1500)**

"Maybe you should take another look at your view of dueling. The Phantom Knights of Rusty Bardiche attacks you directly." Phantom stated.

Rusty Bardiche charged as Gore cried out.

* * *

**Phantom: 3200**

**Gore: 0000**

**Phantom wins the duel!**

* * *

With the duel's end the cage vanished. Phantom stared at him before frowning. "Stay out of our way."

With that he logged out.

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Yuto's being colder due to Gore impersonating a Knight of Hanoi to draw out Yusaku.)**

Gore growled logging out.

* * *

_Back at the Real World..._

Yuto appeared back as Cal said to him, "You had a tough match."

"What kind of person pretends to be a Knight of Hanoi?" Yuto questioned. "It's already hard enough getting information related to that, this was just a headache we didn't need."

"People brimming with envy, and pride." Cal told him, "Gore is the number 1 Charisma Duelist, and helps at a orphanage."

"He... what?" Yuto asked in shock.

"An orphanage?" Yuya inquired before frowning. "It doesn't make what he did right, the more people who try to get our attention by pretending the harder it is to find out who was in charge of that... but maybe he isn't all bad."

"He just needs to rethink things." Zuzu admitted before sighing. "Still, he's another duelist Bloom Diva is useless against thanks to his Powerload Ogre."

"At least he's off our back for now." Cal said to lighten the mood with a smile.

"For now." Yuto nodded.

* * *

_In another part of Den City..._

"Big brother..." Lilly started nervously.

Hearing that Yusaku turned to her, "Yes Lilly?"

"Do you think the Hanoi will ever go away?" Lilly asked uncertainly.

"I don't know... But we'll not stop until we take them down." Yusaku told her.

"I know. I'm just scared, what if somebody gets hurt?" Lilly asked. "What if the person in charge is too strong?"

"I'll take him down." Yusaku told her looking at his Deck, "I swear it."

Lilly frowned but nodded. "Ok..."

"And Lilly." Yusaku told her.

She looked at him.

"Don't go after the Hanoi okay?" Yusaku asked her.

"No." Lilly answered.

"I said that because I don't want you to be hurt." Yusaku told her.

Lilly stared at Yusaku before looking down and running away from him.

"Lilly!" Yusaku cried at that.

She just ran off before getting lost in the crowd of people.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... I guess that's the third chapter.**

**bopdog111: Lilly takes after Celina doesn't she?**

**Ulrich362: I guess so... unfortunately. Scratch one Fujiki off the list then.**

**bopdog111: Can they manage to get her before anything happens?**

**Ulrich362: I have my doubts but we'll see... See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	4. The Fallen Angel!

**bopdog111: Yuto had a tough duel.**

**Ulrich362: Not hard, but definitely tough and now there's a bigger problem.**

**bopdog111: Lilly takes after her mother when it comes to someone like this.**

**Ulrich362: True, if you tell her not to do something she'll... probably do it anyway. So let's see if Yusaku can find her. Enjoy the chapter. Oh, and before I forget, in regards to the review from J10128 yes Yusaku and the others know the Knights of Hanoi are linked to what happened... they don't know why, or who was in charge hence them trying to gather information.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Lilly!" Yusaku called running after her.

Lilly was getting farther into the crowd when he called out only to bump into someone.

"Are you alright?" the person asked offering a hand.

Lilly looked up to see it was a brunette girl as she took her hand.

"Is something bothering you?" the girl asked.

"My big brother doesn't think I can help." Lilly frowned.

The brunette frowned hearing that. "I know how that feels."

That made Lilly look up at her.

"My brother doesn't let me help much either, but it's only because they're worried about us." the brunette mentioned. "It's hard, but he's not doing it to hurt you."

"Who are you?" Lilly asked her.

"My name's Skye." she answered. "What's your name?"

"Lilly... Lilly Fujiki." Lilly answered.

Skye nodded and offered her hand. "Come on, let's see if we can find your brother alright?"

Lilly smiled taking her hand.

"Don't run off like that Lilly."

They looked to see Yusaku looking a little bit riled, and out of breath from reaching her.

"I'm sorry." Lilly said sadly.

"It's fine." Yusaku told her before noticing Skye, "Skye."

"You two know each other?" Lilly asked.

"We're classmates... and members of the Duel Club." Yusaku grumbled the last bit.

"Your brother only recently joined." Skye explained only to frown. "Hey, can I ask you two something?"

The Fujiki siblings turned to her hearing that.

"What do you think of all the new duelists in Link VRAINS recently? Playmaker, Melodic Angel, that new duelist Phantom that defeated Gore... where did they come from and who are they?"

"I do know one thing, and there all fighting together to make amends." Lilly smiled.

"Amends?" Skye asked before pausing. "I wish I could stay but I need to head home."

"See you." Lilly smiled to her.

Skye smiled back before walking off

"Lilly..." Yusaku started.

His sister looked up to him.

"I know you want to help but you're not ready. Not yet." Yusaku told her. "Just knowing you want to is enough for now."

"But I..." Lilly looked down, "I want you to be happy."

Yusaku knelt down and hugged her while whispering to her. "I know, and there are times I am. We'll figure this out one day I promise."

Lilly hugged her brother back.

"Come on, let's head home. Maybe you can help mom cook dinner or spend some time with Roboppi." Yusaku offered.

She smiled nodding as they walked entering their house as Roboppi rolled in, _**"Welcome home Master Yusaku, and Mistress Lilly!"**_

"Thank you Roboppi." Yusaku smiled only to pause. "Are we the only ones here?"

_**"Your parents, and big bro are in the kitchen."**_ Roboppi answered.

"Big bro?" Lilly asked while Yusaku frowned.

**_"Big bro makes Roboppi smarter."_ **Roboppi said with smiles in his eyes.

"He meant Ai." Yusaku told Lilly, "Come on."

She nodded as they walked in the kitchen.

**_"...And then the bear said, 'Your cave? I've been dumping my bones here since last week'!"_** Ai told a joke from his spot.

Celina just shook her head while Yuri rolled his eyes only to notice them.

"Yusaku, are you feeling any better?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah. Lilly had a run in with one of my classmates." Yusaku said sitting down.

Celina nodded in understanding before closing her eyes and sighing.

**_"Got something you need to share?"_** Ai asked her.

"It just feels like we're at a dead end. We've been trying for ten years but if anything the Knights of Hanoi are growing in number and I'm having doubts we'll find the people behind what happened at all." Celina admitted.

"I won't give up. Not until we find him." Yusaku said staring at his hands, "Whatever it takes."

"I know Yusaku, but we need someone bigger than one of those hooded Knights." Yuri told him. "The question is how?"

"Luring them to us doesn't seem to work." Yusaku admitted, "But I know that they'll come if given time."

Suddenly Yuri's eyes narrowed and he clenched one fist while taking Celina's hand.

"Daddy?" Lilly asked seeing that.

"A thought just occurred to me, something that happened years before either of you were born." Yuri answered. "The Knights have more than likely seen how skilled we are."

"But they aren't able to find out who you two are in Link VRAINS right?" Yusaku asked.

"I doubt it, none of us have dueled outside of Link VRAINS in years." Celina answered before pausing. "Wait, you're not thinking they would..."

"It's possible, she's well known and we know the Knights of Hanoi are the kinds of people who might try that. At the very least those are extinct." Yuri replied. "Still, we should be cautious."

"She?" Lilly asked a bit nervous.

"Blue Angel." Yuri answered. "There's a chance the Knights may try to turn her against us."

"That fun Charisma Duelist?" Lilly asked.

"The same, she's strong... and if not her it'll be Gore." Celina frowned.

Just then Roboppi rolled in, **_"Master Yuri you have a phone call."_**

Yuri blinked. "Thanks Roboppi."

Yuri walked over.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yuri. Sorry to interrupt your time with your family." Cal smiled to him.

"It's fine, what's up?" Yuri asked.

"Well Yuto just had a duel against Gore." Cal told him, "SOL Tech is now wanting to get at Yusaku resorting to pretending to be Knights of Hanoi."

"I didn't know Gore was working with them." Yuri frowned.

"He doesn't." Cal told him, "Just 'wanting the spotlight' thing. Helps at a orphanage so I kinda understand how he felt."

"He's a good person at heart, it would do him some good to meet Yusho." Yuri nodded.

"That aside Blue Angel is on the news if you seen it yet." Cal told him.

"You mean her match with the Hanoi?" Yuri asked. "We saw the duel."

"Well not really. She's challenging Yusaku by tomorrow." Cal told him.

"She... what?" Yuri questioned before turning to the TV and turning it on.

Like Cal said Blue Angel was waving to the crowd, "...Playmaker will be here by tomorrow!"

Celina, Yuri, and Yusaku exchanged a nervous glance.

"It couldn't be... could it?" Celina asked.

"Cal, what are the chances this is a Hanoi trap?" Yuri asked him.

"To be honest... No freakin clue." Cal admitted.

Yusaku frowned. "I won't duel her."

**_"W-Wait if the Hanoi are using her we should duel her to learn more about the Hanoi!"_ **Ai protested at this.

"There are three reasons that's a bad idea." Yusaku told him holding up three fingers

He put up the first, "First, if the Hanoi are using her as bait rushing into a duel will give them the tactical advantage."

The second, "Second, a Charisma Duelist like Blue Angel is monitored by SOL Technologies which means it could just as easily be a trap set by them to uncover our identities."

And the third, "Third there's a distinct possibility this challenge is only due to Yuto defeating Gore and if that's the case it's not something we should focus on."

Meanwhile Lilly stared at Blue Angel feeling something.

"Lilly?" Celina asked noticing. "Is something wrong?"

"I... I think I met her before." Lilly admitted, "Here in the real world."

"Are you sure?" Yuri asked.

Lilly nodded at that. Yusaku frowned hearing that before closing his eyes. "How sure are you?"

Lilly at that looked at the TV again seeing Blue Angel riding the Data Storm, "Like... That we know each other."

Yusaku closed his eyes in thought before nodding. "We're going in, both of us."

**_"Huh!? What happened to saying it's a bad idea?"_ **Ai asked him off-guard.

"It likely is, but at the same time..." Yusaku started before looking at Lilly. "This may be a way you can help without putting yourself in danger."

Lilly nodded with a smile, "Okay. I'm not as strong or as skilled as you big brother but I'll give it my best."

Yusaku put a hand on her shoulder. "Just do your best. I'll be watching and if you need anything let me know."

Lilly nodded at this determined. Yusaku smiled at that.

* * *

_The next day..._

Blue Angel was standing on a rooftop waiting for a response after getting a notification that Playmaker accepted. She'd been waiting for a while but he wasn't there.

_'What's taking him so long...'_ Blue Angel thought,_ 'He didn't try to trick me did he...?'_

"It isn't polite to keep a young lady waiting." stated a voice.

Hearing that she turned around to see a silver haired man wearing a white suit.

"Your... A Knight of Hanoi." Blue Angel realized.

"I am, but more than that I'm a huge fan of yours." the man stated.

At that he grew in size as they appeared in a purple, and black background as Blue Angel asked, "What do you want?"

"I simply want to help you in your match with Playmaker." the man told her.

"Help? What kind of help?" Blue Angel asked curiously.

"Help that will allow you to defeat Playmaker." the man stated. "That is what you want isn't it?"

Blue Angel at that nodded, "Yeah."

"Then by all means take this, and if you're ever in danger use this card I've provided you." the man stated while throwing a card towards Blue Angel.

Blue Angel at that caught the card seeing it was a dark fairy monster called Dark Angel. At that she felt a shift as the card entered her deck. The man watched before vanishing leaving Blue Angel alone again. Blue Angel shook her head, "What was that...?"

That's when she noticed two people approaching. It was Playmaker, and a girl with him.

The girl has short violet hair wearing a mask that resembled a lion leaving her mouth un-covered, having on a blue kimono with stars littered on it, and with it has on black gloves, red eyes, and a small blue tail.

"So you show up Playmaker." Blue Angel said seeing them, "And I wasn't aware your babysitting."

"I'm not, actually as much as I'd enjoy dueling you it seems a fan of yours wants the first duel." Playmaker told her. "She was heading this way already."

Blue Angel turned to the girl, "And you are?"

"N-Nyx miss Blue Angel." the girl told her.

"The Greek Goddess of Night's name as your avatar huh?" Blue Angel smiled, "Sure is fitting given your appearance."

Nyx smiled. "Thank you."

"Well I was after Playmaker first." Blue Angel said turning to the older boy before smiling, "But what kind of Charisma Duelist would I be if I refuse a request like your's?"

Nyx blushed. "I'll try to duel fast."

At that Blue Angel asked, "Master, or Speed Duel?"

"Speed please." Nyx requested.

Blue Angel nodded before turning to Playmaker, "By the time were done Playmaker you better not ditch out!"

"I'll be following the match." Playmaker told her. "I'm not planning on running."

"Glad to hear it!" Blue Angel grinned before a Data Storm shot in as she rode on a blue, and white Duel Board as Playmaker, and Nyx follow along with Nyx having a black, and purple Duel Board in the shape of a circle.

**"And we have Blue Angel vs Play-What is this? Some girl is dueling Blue Angel, and Playmaker is behind?"** the MC declared in the real world.

"Hey isn't that Lilly?" a green haired woman asked Cal quietly.

"Yeah, Rin. When Blue Angel challenged Yusaku yesterday, Lilly felt like she seen her before, and he thought it would be best for both of them to go in." Cal answered.

"I hope she knows what's she's doing, this is her first match." Zuzu mentioned.

* * *

_In Link VRAINS..._

"LET'S SPEED DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Killing Our Memories by Fable)**

**Nyx: 4000**

**Blue Angel: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Ai asked Playmaker curiously, _**"Just out of curiosity what kind of duelist is your sister?"**_

"I have absolutely no idea." Playmaker answered.

**_"That's not a assuring answer."_** Ai deadpanned.

Blue Angel asked, "So who goes first Nyx?"

"You can miss Blue Angel." Nyx said politely.

Blue Angel 1st Turn:

"Why thank you, alright I'm first!" Blue Angel called as her four cards appeared, "And first off I'll make this a stage by activating Trickstar Light Stage!"

At that her field appeared.

* * *

_Trickstar Light Stage_

_Field Spell Card_

_When this card is activated: You can add 1 "Trickstar" monster from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn: You can target 1 Set card in your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone; while this card is in the Field Zone, that Set card cannot be activated until the End Phase, and your opponent must activate it during the End Phase or else send it to the GY. Each time a "Trickstar" monster you control inflicts battle or effect damage to your opponent, inflict 200 damage to them._

* * *

"When this card activates, I can add a Trickstar to my hand!" Blue Angel smiled adding a card, "And next up I'll summon Trickstar Candina!"

At that Candina appeared giggling.

* * *

_Trickstar Candina_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 400_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "Trickstar" card from your Deck to your hand. Each time your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, inflict 200 damage to them immediately after it resolves._

* * *

"She's pretty." Nyx smiled.

"Well when this card is summoned, I can add a Trickstar to my hand!" Blue Angel smiled adding another card, "And next up, I activate Trickstar Vision!"

* * *

_Trickstar Vision_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 "Trickstar" monster from your hand, but its ATK becomes halved, also it has its effects negated (if any), then each player draws 1 card. You can only activate 1 "Trickstar Vision" per turn._

* * *

"With this, I can summon Trickstar Nightshade from my hand by negating her abilities, and halving her attack points!" Blue Angel called as a small fairy appeared giggling.

* * *

_Trickstar Nightshade_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 0_

_If this card is sent to the GY as Link Material for the Link Summon of a "Trickstar" monster: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use this effect of "Trickstar Nightshade" once per turn._

* * *

_Nightshade: **(ATK: 100 / 2 = 50)**_

"Then we both draw 1 card." Blue Angel added drawing.

They both drew their cards.

"And then I return Candina to my hand to summon Lycoris!" Blue Angel added as Candina vanished only for Lycoris to appear.

* * *

_Trickstar Lycoris_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_(Quick Effect): You can reveal this card in your hand, then target 1 "Trickstar" monster you control, except "Trickstar Lycoris"; Special Summon this card, and if you do, return that monster to the hand. Each time a card(s) is added to your opponent's hand, inflict 200 damage to them for each._

* * *

"And now appear the circuit for hopes, and dreams!" Blue Angel called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions is 1 level 2 or lower Trickstar!"

Nightshade entered the bottom arrow.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 1, Trickstar Bloom!" Blue Angel smiled as a small orange fairy appeared giggling.

* * *

_Trickstar Bloom_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Fairy/Link_

_ATK: 100_

_Link Marker: Bottom_

_1 Level 2 or lower "Trickstar" monster  
If this card is Link Summoned: You can make your opponent draw 1 card. If a face-up "Trickstar" monster this card points to is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each card in their hand. You can only use this effect of "Trickstar Bloom" once per turn._

* * *

Nyx's eyes widened. "They're all so pretty."

"Well here's a gift! Since Bloom was Link Summoned you can draw another card." Blue Angel smiled.

"Oh, thank you." Nyx smiled drawing again.

"Of course gifts are not always for free. Whenever you add a card to your hand Lycoris' special ability deals you 200 points of damage for each one." Blue Angel grinned as Lycoris got her rapier firing a bolt at Nyx.

Nyx winced being hit.

**(Nyx: 3800)**

"Ok, I'll remember that." Nyx admitted.

"Well you'll really remember this. Since a Trickstar dealt you damage Light Stage's effect deals you another 200 points of damage." Blue Angel grinned as the Field Spell fired another bolt.

**(Nyx: 3600)**

_**"Well... it didn't hurt that bad."**_ Nyx admitted though she looked slightly shaken.

**_"Agh that type of Burn. It's like poking around with needles so annoying."_** Ai remarked at this.

"And as Nightshade was used for a Link Summon, I can summon her!" Blue Angel grinned as Nightshade appeared again, "Appear again the circuit of hopes, and dreams!"

The circuit appeared again.

"The summoning conditions are 2 Trickstars!" Blue Angel called as Bloom, and Nightshade entered the bottom-left, and right arrows, "Link Summon! Link 2, Trickstar Crimson Heart!"

At that a red version of the Trickstars appeared giggling.

* * *

_Trickstar Crimson Heart_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Fairy/Link_

_ATK: 2000_

_Link Arrows: Bottom-Left, Right_

_2 "Trickstar" monsters_  
_Each time a "Trickstar" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to a zone(s) this card points to, gain 200 LP. You can discard 1 "Trickstar" card; both players draw 1 card, but if your LP was at least 2000 higher than your opponent's when this effect was activated, you draw 2 cards instead. You can only use this effect of "Trickstar Crimson Heart" once per turn._

* * *

"Do I draw again?" Nyx asked.

"Right after I discard Candina from my hand." Blue Angel confirmed discarding the card as they both drew, "And now both Lycoris, and Light Stage deals you 400 points!"

Both the cards fired bolts.

**(Nyx: 3200)**

"Then I activate a new field spell, Trickstar Live Stage!" Blue Angel called as her field spell shifted.

* * *

_Trickstar Live Stage_

_Field Spell Card_

_When this card is activated: You can add 1 "Trickstar" monster from your GY to your hand. You can only use each of the following effects of "Trickstar Live Stage" once per turn, also you cannot Special Summon monsters the turn you activate these effects, except "Trickstar" monsters (even if this card leaves the field)._  
_● If you control a "Trickstar" Link Monster: You can Special Summon 1 "Trickstar Token" (Fairy/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0)._  
_● If your opponent controls a card in their Spell & Trap Zone: You can Special Summon 1 "Trickstar Token"._

* * *

"When this card is activated, I can take a Trickstar from my graveyard to my hand." Blue Angel said adding back Candina, "And next up Live Stage's effect allows me to summon a Trickstar Token!"

At that a small heart with wings appeared.

* * *

_Trickstar Token_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Fairy/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Special Summoned with the effect of "Trickstar Live Stage"._

* * *

"And each time a Trickstar is summoned next to her link Crimson Heart gives me 200 Life Points." Blue Angel said as she glowed. **(Blue Angel: 4200)**

Nyx's eyes widened in awe. "You're amazing."

"Ah thanks." Blue Angel grinned, "I final time! Circuit of hopes, and dreams!"

The circuit appeared for the third time as Lycoris, and the Token entered the left, and right arrows.

"Link Summon! Link 2 Trickstar Black Catbat!" Blue Angel called as a black cat themed Trickstar appeared yowling.

* * *

_Trickstar Black Catbat_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Fairy/Link_

_ATK: 2000_

_Link Arrows: Left, Right_

_2 "Trickstar" monsters_  
_Each time a monster(s) this card points to is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the GY, inflict 200 damage to your opponent. Each time your opponent takes damage by a "Trickstar" monster's effect: Face-up monsters they control lose 200 ATK for each monster this card points to, until the end of this turn._

* * *

Nyx smiled seeing that. "Oh yeah, you get more points right?"

"That's right." Blue Angel said smiling as she glowed.** (Blue Angel: 4400)**

Suddenly Playmaker's eyes widened. "That feeling..."

"And finally I activate, Trickstar Magical Laurel!" Blue Angel called.

* * *

_Trickstar Magical Laurel_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 "Trickstar" monster in your GY; Special Summon it and equip it with this card. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. Once per turn, if the equipped monster inflicts battle or effect damage to your opponent: You can Special Summon 1 "Trickstar" monster from your hand. You can only activate 1 "Trickstar Magical Laurel" per turn._

* * *

"So now Lycoris comes back again!" Blue Angel called as Lycoris appeared, "Your turn."

"And Blue Angel summoned 2 Link Monsters, and has more Life Points! How will Nyx get out of this?" the MC asked.

Nyx 1st Turn:

Nyx drew her card before bracing herself. Lycoris fired a blast. **(Nyx: 3000)**

"And now Lauriel's effect activates! Since Lycoris inflicted damage, I can summon Candina from my hand!" Blue Angel called as Candina appeared.

Nyx frowned. "I knew it."

"Alright Nyx! Show this crowd what you can do!" Blue Angel grinned.

Nyx nodded before pausing and looking at her cards.

**_"Reading her cards?"_ **Ai asked Playmaker.

"Probably." Playmaker answered.

"Ok... I play the field spell Nymph Paradise." Nyx stated as the field transformed into a meadow full of flowers with crystal clear rivers, forests surrounding them, an ocean in the distance and even a volcano in the background.

* * *

_Nymph Paradise_

_Field Spell Card_

__Effects to be revealed.__

* * *

"Nymph...?" Blue Angel asked looking around before, "Well whatever it is Candina's ability activates! Each time you activate a Spell or Trap Card she deals 200 points of damage!"

Candina fired a blast. Nyx's eyes widened as the blast hit her.

**(Nyx: 2800)**

_**"First Drawing, and now Spell, or Trap activation? So annoying!"**_ Ai cried frustrated.

"Can I do anything without getting hurt?" Nyx asked.

"Well setting cards activating the effects of spells or traps already on the field, and summoning monsters while using their effects are what you can use without getting damaged." Blue Angel answered.

Nyx nodded. "I... oh, you have a monster in the Extra Monster Zone right?"

"Yeah. Crimson Heart." Blue Angel smiled.

Nyx smiled. "That means I can summon Alice the Sea Nymph with her special ability."

As Nyx said that she played the card and a young woman with sea-green hair and sapphire colored eyes wearing a dark blue leotard appeared next to her.

* * *

_Alice the Sea Nymph_

_Water Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1300_

_If your opponent controls a monster in the Extra Monster Zone you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is used as material for the Link Summon of a Cyberse Monster add one card from your GY to your hand except "Alice the Sea Nymph"._

* * *

"Whoa she's beautiful." Blue Angel smiled before pausing, "Wait a Cyberse monster?"

"Is that bad?" Nyx asked.

"Playmaker is the only one to have Cyberse monsters." Blue Angel answered.

Nyx flinched at that._ 'Oh no.'_

"I end my turn."

"Huh? That's it?" Blue Angel blinked.

Nyx just nodded.

**"Looks like Blue Angel is too much for Nyx."** the MC said as the crowd started to ridicule Nyx.

Blue Angel noticed Nyx looked upset the moment she mentioned Playmaker used Cyberse cards. Seeing that Blue Angel slowed her board to get beside her. Nyx looked up at her. She surprised everyone by embracing her.

"Huh?" Nyx asked before hugging her back.

"It's alright. Just case that Playmaker has them too doesn't mean you should stop. You can keep going." Blue Angel smiled to her, "Also... He's your brother isn't he?"

Nyx froze at that and looked scared. _'Does she know... did I mess up really badly? Oh no!'_

"Make your brother proud okay?" Blue Angel smiled, "Show him that you can help in what kind of thing he's into!"

Nyx glanced at Playmaker with an incredibly sad and apologetic look in her eyes almost as though she felt she'd betrayed him in less than two minutes. Playmaker gave a slight smile before saying, "You didn't do anything wrong."

Nyx looked surprised before nodding. "Then... I'll win!"

"That's the spirit. Never give up." Blue Angel smiled riding back, "Now let's continue!"

Nyx nodded. "Sorry, I can continue now right?"

"Go ahead." Blue Angel smiled.

Nyx nodded. "I summon Faith the Flame Nymph in attack mode."

A red-haired woman with orange eyes and tanned skin in a bright red leotard appeared.

* * *

_Faith the Flame Nymph_

_Fire Type_

_Level 2_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 800_

_If this card is summoned while you control a "Cyberse" monster target one monster your opponent controls and send it to the graveyard. If this card is used as material for the Link Summon of a Cyberse Monster inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent times that monster's Link Rating._

* * *

"Looks tough." Blue Angel smiled.

"She is, since I had a Cyberse when I summoned her I can send a card on your field to the graveyard." Nyx explained. "Plus thanks to my field spell all the effects of a "Nymph" monster are done twice, so I can send both your Link Monster to the graveyard."

Blue Angel watched in shock as both Crimson Heart, and Black Catbat vanished, "Non-Destruction."

"Yup, and now appear the Nymph's Circuit!" Nyx smiled.

The circuit appeared.

"The summoning conditions are two Nymph Monsters, I place Alice and Faith in the Link Markers!" Nyx called as her monsters entered the Bottom-Left and Bottom Link Markers. "Link Summon! Link 2, Aurora the Volcano Nymph!

As she said that a woman with hair made of pure fire and glowing red eyes in a black leotard appeared next to her.

* * *

_Aurora the Volcano Nymph_

_Fire Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Markers: Bottom, Bottom-Left_

_2 "Nymph" monsters  
Effects to be revealed._

* * *

"Whoa nice monster." Blue Angel smiled.

Nyx smiled. "Oh yeah, since I used Nymph monsters to Link Summon I can use more effects. Alice lets me add a card in my graveyard to my hand as long as it isn't her and Faith deals 500 points of damage times my monster's Link Rating. I only have Faith and Alice in the graveyard but I can use Faith's ability twice since my field spell is in play."

Faith at that appeared firing a blast as Blue Angel grunted. **(Blue Angel: 3400)**

Then the Field Spell Spell blasted her.

"What the?" Blue Angel asked.

"My Nymph abilities work twice remember?" Nyx asked.

"Oh thought it already done it's work." Blue Angel admitted. **(Blue Angel: 2400)**

"There's a catch, as long as my Field Spell is in play I can only use effects one time each." Nyx explained.

"That means you can use each effect of your monsters one time each turn?" Blue Angel asked her.

"One time each duel... unless you destroy my Field Spell." Nyx answered.

"Only use 1 Nymph effect that doubles that can't be repeated?" Blue Angel asked hearing that, "Your field spell might have powerful abilities if it has that kind of restriction."

Nyx smiled. "Yeah, and now I set two cards facedown and end my turn by activating... actually I just end my move."

**_"She said she was gonna activate something."_** Ai said to Playmaker, **_"Does she have a plan?"_**

"Her Field Spell has more than one effect, but it also has a heavy price." Playmaker answered._ 'If Blue Angel destroys it all of the cards in Lilly's hand are destroyed and her cards on the field are banished.'_

* * *

**Nyx: 2800**

**Blue Angel: 2400**

* * *

Blue Angel 2nd Turn:

"Okay I draw!" Blue Angel called drawing, "And I'll activate Pot of Greed!"

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"This allows me to draw 2 cards!" Blue Angel smiled drawing twice as Ai felt something.

**_"Hey... I feel something dangerous on one of the cards she drew."_** Ai told Playmaker.

"Yeah, I felt the same thing." Playmaker nodded. "I felt it when the duel started too."

Blue Angel looked a bit dazed before shaking it off, "I activate Live Stage's effect! Since you have a set Spell or Trap Card I can summon a Trickstar Token!"

A Token appeared.

"And I activate my Skill! Trickstar Gig!" Blue Angel called as the blue parts on her glowed blue with her wings gaining a light aura.

* * *

_Trickstar Gig_

_Blue Angel's Skill_

_The user sends card(s) from the top of their Deck to the GY equal to the number of "Trickstar" monster they have on their field. Then add one "Trickstar" card from the card(s) sent to the GY by the Skill's effect to the hand._

* * *

"Miss Blue Angel?" Nyx asked noticing. "Are you ok?"

"I'm okay." Blue Angel smiled, "Trickstar Gig allows me to send the top card of my deck to the graveyard equal to the number of Trickstar monsters I have in play. Then I can add 1 Trickstar among them from my graveyard to my hand."

Nyx nodded. "Ok."

"I have 3 Trickstars. So I send three cards." Blue Angel said as 3 cards appeared as she looked, "I'll add this."

The other two shattered as Blue Angel took the one she chose. Nyx watched curiously.

"Next, I use Candina, and Token to Link Summon!" Blue Angel called as the two entered the bottom-left, and bottom-right arrows, "Link Summon! Link 2, Trickstar Holly Angel!"

A trickstar wearing a blue suit, and looks beautiful appeared giggling.

* * *

_Trickstar Holly Angel_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Fairy/Link_

_ATK: 2000_

_Link Arrows: Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left_

_2 "Trickstar" monsters_  
_Each time a "Trickstar" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to a zone(s) this card points to, inflict 200 damage to your opponent. "Trickstar" monsters this card points to cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. If your opponent takes damage by a "Trickstar" monster's effect: This card gains ATK equal to the damage they took, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Wow... she's so pretty." Nyx said in awe.

"Well here's this! First off Live Stage allows me to summon another Token!" Blue Angel grinned as a Token appeared, "Then Holly Angel's effect! When a monster is summoned next to her Link you take 200 points of damage!"

Holly Angel fired a bolt.

**(Nyx: 2600)**

"Then Holly Angel's other ability! When you take damage from a Trickstar's ability she gains points equal to how much you took!" Blue Angel smiled, "Holly Blessing!"

_Holly Angel: **(ATK: 2000 + 200 = 2200)**_

"That's super strong." Nyx mentioned.

"Not as strong as this! I activate Trickstar Reincarnation's effect in my graveyard!" Blue Angel called, "By banishing this card from the graveyard, I can summon a Trickstar to the field! So come on back Crimson Heart!"

Crimson Heart appeared again.

"Then Crimson Heart's ability allows me to discard a Trickstar for us to draw a card." Blue Angel smiled discarding a card.

They both drew.

"And now Lycoris' effect!" Blue Angel called as Lycoris fired a blast. **(Nyx: 2400)** "Holly Blessing!"

_Holly Angel: **(ATK: 2200 + 200 = 2400)**_

"Your brother inspired me to do this Nyx! I activate the card I added with my skill!" Blue Angel smiled playing the card, "Say hi to Trickstar Fusion!"

* * *

_Trickstar Fusion_

_Normal Spell Card_

__Fusion Summon 1 "Trickstar" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 "Trickstar" monster in your GY; add it to your hand, but you cannot Normal Summon/Set or Special Summon monsters with that name for the rest of this turn.__

* * *

"What the?" Rin questioned. "She can Fusion Summon?"

"Apparently now." Cal said in shock.

"So now I fuse Crimson Heart with my Trickstar Token!" Blue Angel called as the two fused, "Hear the song of the Trickstars! Fusion Summon! Trickstar Band Sweet Guitar!"

At that a Trickstar with a purple rocker dress, spiky purple hair, and a bladed guitar appeared winking.

* * *

_Trickstar Band Sweet Guitar_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1200_

_1 "Trickstar" Link Monster + 1 "Trickstar" monster_  
_Effect damage inflicted to your opponent by your "Trickstar" Link Monster linked to this card is doubled. If your opponent takes damage by a "Trickstar" monster's effect: This card gains ATK equal to the damage they took. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card attacked this turn: The ATK gained from this effect returns to 0, then you can add 1 "Trickstar" monster from your GY to your hand._

* * *

Knowing what's about to happen Nyx braced herself.

"Holly Angel's ability kicks in! With it you take 200 points of damage for each Trickstar summoned next to her Link! And this is where things get interesting." Blue Angel grinned, "As long as Sweet Guitar is linked to a Trickstar Link Monster any effect damage they deal is doubled!"

**(Nyx: 2000)**

"Holly Angel's effect! Holly Blessing!" Blue Angel called.

_Holly Angel: **(ATK: 2400 + 400 = 2800)**_

"Plus Sweet Guitar shares the same effect!" Blue Angel grinned, "Holly Blessing!"

_Sweet Guitar:** (ATK: 2200 + 400 = 2600)**_

**_"This is bad! Just one of them will erase all of Nyx's Life Points!"_** Ai cried at this.

"She still has Aurora in play." Playmaker pointed out.

**_"It wouldn't do much good if it's destroyed!"_** Ai pointed out.

"Alright Holly Angel attack!" Blue Angel called as Holly Angel armed a whip attacking Aurora.

Nyx's only monster shattered.

**(Nyx: 0200)**

"And now your turn Sweet Guitar!" Blue Angel called as Sweet Guitar charged with her bladed guitar.

"I play my Skill, Dance of the Nymphs!" Nyx called.

* * *

_Dance of the Nymphs_

_Nyx's Skill_

_If the opponent declares a direct attack while the user has a "Nymph" Link Monster in their GY they can draw one card. If the card they drew is a "Nymph" monster the battle damage from that attack is inflicted to the opponent instead._

* * *

"Since Aurora is in the graveyard I can draw a card. If I draw a Nymph Monster you take the damage from the attack instead."

Blue Angel at that widen her eyes.

Nyx closed her eyes and drew her card before slowly opening one eye only to smile. "I drew Grace the Forest Nymph!"

Band Guitar turned around charging as Blue Angel moved before pausing, _'Wait a second... I can't use Shrink!'_

Lycoris shot a bolt to Nyx. The two attacks hit.

* * *

**Nyx: 0000**

**Blue Angel: 0000**

**DRAW!**

* * *

"That's... quite a Skill, Nyx." Blue Angel smiled, "You about had me."

"Ok." Nyx smiled before suddenly looking down. "Miss Blue Angel?"

"Yes?" Blue Angel asked curious.

"Do you think I'm did ok for my first duel and... if you're not busy could you help teach me please?" Nyx requested.

"Your doing excellent in this. It's now deciding on one thing." Blue Angel smiled, "You survive or lose when Lycoris' ability starts. And I would be glad to teach you more if your brother is okay with it."

"If you have the time, then go ahead." Playmaker said calmly.

Blue Angel smiled before saying, "You had me Nyx."

Nyx smiled before her eyes widened and she raced up next to her. "Wait... Skye?"

Blue Angel froze asking, "How did you..."

Nyx closed her eyes before glancing at Playmaker who looked between them and nodded.

"We'll tell you everything when we're logged out... but I'm Lilly Fujiki." Nyx whispered.

Blue Angel widen her eyes before turning to Playmaker, "Then that means your..."

He just moved to take Nyx's position. "Your next opponent."

Blue Angel looked before grinning, "Okay!"

Ai told Playmaker, **_"She didn't use the card we sensed so that's good..."_**

"She still could." Playmaker said simply.

* * *

_Later..._

Blue Angel used the card Dark Angel, and after Playmaker defeated her before the situation can get worse something happened to Blue Angel.

"Miss Blue Angel!" Nyx cried.

They got over to her to find her eyes were closed looking unconscious with her wings, and pigtails gone.

Seeing that Nyx started tearing up. "What happened? Why isn't she ok?"

**_"Stay back!"_** Ai cried forming to a monster eating data before he said, **_"Blech! The program is too strong but it's definitely a Hanoi kind of program."_**

"Come on Nyx! We gotta find Skye's real body." Playmaker told his sister.

She nodded before they logged out.

* * *

_Soon..._

Yusaku, Lilly, Yuri, and Celina looked around the school's rooftop for her as Yusaku called, "I found her!"

They ran to see Skye's body looking unconscious.

"I'm calling the hospital." Yuri told him.

"Got it." Yusaku nodded at this.

* * *

_At the hospital..._

As they see Skye being wheeled off a man that has blue hair with a teal tuff, and a teal suit ran over, "Were you the ones that found Skye?"

"Yes, my son is one of her classmates." Celina answered.

The man turned to him, "I can't thank you enough. How did you found her?"

"We were walking by." Yusaku answered.

"I see... She's lucky." the man smiled before frowning looking down, "How could this happen? Anyway who are you?"

"Friends." Yuri answered. "Yuri, Celina, Yusaku, and Lilly Fujiki."

"I'm her brother. Akira Zaizen." the man introduced before walking off to see her sister's condition.

"We need to help her, it's the Hanoi that did this." Celina frowned.

"Yes... Me, and Ai sensed that card she used during her duel with Lilly... She didn't used it so I didn't thought much of it." Yusaku admitted looking down, "And the only one who might know the Anti-Virus... is the Leader of the Hanoi."

"In that case we need to find the leader. I'll let the others know and we'll keep our eyes open for anything." Celina mentioned. "We'll help her... but once she's healed, we'll have to tell her everything."

They nodded agreeing to this as they ran off.

* * *

_The next day..._

Yusaku, Celina, and Lilly were with Cal trying to see if they could find anything.

"What the?" Cal asked finding something.

"What is it?" Celina asked.

"Uh... Blue Angel." Cal answered as they looked to see what he said Blue Angel was there.

"What the?" Celina questioned. "Lilly stay with Cal, Yusaku and I are going to take a look at this."

"Be careful Mama." Lilly said to her mother worried.

Yusaku, and Celina entered the room calling, "Into the VRAINS!"

* * *

They both logged in with Celina having on a purple, and white dress with violet red long hair with a hair tie, having a tail the same color as her hair, and a mask that's the shape of a Cat.

"Okay Moon Dancer. Let's get to the location." Playmaker said to his mother.

"Lead the way." she replied.

They heard off before finding Blue Angel who turned over.

"Blue Angel?" Moon Dancer asked seeing her.

"No... That's not Blue Angel." Playmaker told her, "That's a good disguise but it won't fool me."

"Ha, your pretty sharp." 'Blue Angel' grinned pulling out a rose, "I tried my best to make this disguise look real. Well here!"

She threw the rose at them before it sprout to demonic claws wrapping around the two surprising them.

"I'm okay." Playmaker said struggling before they find themselves at a church where the real Blue Angel's unconscious avatar body was laying down.

Just then the fake Blue Angel appeared, "Don't take it personally you two. This is just part of the job."

"Job? You're with the Knights of Hanoi aren't you?" Moon Dancer questioned.

The fake Blue Angel giggled as the disguise started to glitch out, "Sorry but those aren't my contractors. Name's Ghost Gal, and I'm pretty good at what I do."

Her appearance was revealed to be a woman with pink hair, violet eyes, a violet bang, a face mask covering her moth, and wearing a purple, and black suit.

"What do you want with us?" Playmaker questioned.

"It's not what **I** wanted to do. It's what **HE** wants to do." Ghost Gal said stepping aside to show that Akira himself logged in staring at Blue Angel's body before turning to the two looking angry.

They gasped seeing him.

"Playmaker..." Akira said staring at Playmaker in anger before turning to Moon Dancer, "And another ally of your's no doubt. First with Melodic Angel, Phantom, Nyx, and now her... You have a lot of allies to do something like this."

"What do you want?" Playmaker asked him.

"It's simple. I want you to give me the Anti-Virus to break Blue Angel's coma." Akira told him.

"We don't have an Anti-Virus, it wasn't us who did this." Moon Dancer argued.

"He was there when he, and his sister dueled Blue Angel, and they obviously did something." Akira told her.

"The Knights of Hanoi did something to her." Moon Dancer told him. "Why would we hurt Blue Angel?"

"I don't know but you have a reason." Akira said turning to Playmaker before forming a circle as he said, "Now you will tell me!"

He squeezed as the demonic sprouts on Playmaker started to tighten that made Playmaker started to grunt in pain.

"Playmaker!" Moon Dancer cried in horror. "Let him go!"

"Once he tells me the Anti-Virus!" Akira told her not turning to her.

Ai yelled, **_"She told you, the Hanoi done it! Your only wasting your time!"_**

"Stop trying to cover for your master!" Akira yelled.

**_"How... Dare... You..."_** Ai seethed,**_ "He is not my master!"_**

Ignoring him Akira warned Playmaker, "I can make it hurt a lot worse."

He tighten his grip as the sprouts squeezed hard as Playmaker started to scream in agony.

"Let him go or I'll make sure Blue Angel never wakes up again!" Moon Dancer screamed.

That instantly made Akira turn to her, "Don't you dare do anything to my sister!"

Before more things a bolt of lightning struck the ground at the church.

**_"Now what?"_** Ai questioned.

The lightning fade as they looked to see.

It was a man that has red hair wearing a mask with a white cloak that is yellow, and black lined, with red gloves, and red boots, and his face has whole yellow eyes, bullet shaped earrings, and a green centerpiece as he rose up looking up at Playmaker, and Moon Dancer with a serious expression.

They looked shocked seeing him.

"Are you...?" Playmaker trailed off breathing from the pain.

The masked man smirked, "Why hello there Playmaker, and Moon Dancer... My name is Varis the leader of the group called the Knights of Hanoi... And I have business with you two."

He pointed a finger to them as he said that.

"The leader of..." Moon Dancer whispered in shock.

They stared on as Varis laughed wickedly to the two.

* * *

**bopdog111: The Hanoi's leader was lured as planned.**

**Ulrich362: Unfortunately it looks like Playmaker and Moon Dancer are in his clutches... quite literally.**

**bopdog111: Well next is Playmaker's long awaited clash with the Hanoi's Leader though the two matches will be played more differently.**

**Ulrich362: True, hopefully he can still win.**

**bopdog111: Let's find out next time.**

**Ulrich362: Sounds good to me. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	5. Eye of the Storm!

**bopdog111: Celina, and Yusaku encountered who there looking for.**

**Ulrich362: True... though they're not in a good spot.**

**bopdog111: Akira is trapping them is what he meant. Can Varis make him let go?**

**Ulrich362: I think the bigger questions are would Varis want Akira to let them go, and even if he did would Akira do so?**

**bopdog111: Well let's find out.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Everyone stared at Varis who had just arrived in shock saying he has business with Playmaker, and Moon Dancer. Akira however snapped out of his stupor saying, "You have no business here! This is between me, and them!"

Unamused Varis turned to him, "Oh really? Then perhaps I should give you a demonstration of my power."

He stretched his hand to the sky as from nowhere a Data Storm shot, and was focused into his hand.

"What?" Moon Dancer questioned in shock.

Varis then laughed shooting it out where the storm obliterated everything in it's path. Knowing he has their attention Varis said, "I can even destroy Link VRAINS should I wish it. However that isn't my desire. My desire is with Playmaker, and Moon Dancer. So I suggest you let them go or else your sister will never wake up again."

"What?" Akira asked hearing that.

_**"Are you that dumb?"**_ Ai questioned. _**"He's the one who attacked her, not us."**_

"Well spoken." Playmaker said to Ai.

"So now unless you want to see your sister like that, let them go, and I will challenge Playmaker to a duel." Varis told Akira pointing at him, "If I win not only will I take his Ignis but Blue Angel will NEVER wake up. However if he pulls it off then I'll hand over the Anti-Virus for her."

Akira grunted turning to Blue Angel before turning back warning the two, "You two better not make me regret this."

With that the circle around his hand vanished as the demonic sprouts vanished as Playmaker got to all fours coughing.

"Are you alright?" Moon Dancer asked nervously.

"Y-Yeah... Being squeezed does that to you." Playmaker answered to her standing up.

"Heh." Varis smirked, "I'll be waiting Playmaker."

With that said he jumped out riding on a Duel Board. Playmaker watched before turning to Moon Dancer, "Moon Dancer you should inform Dad, and the others what happened."

"Absolutely not." Moon Dancer told him. "After all we've been through, I'm not letting you do this part by yourself. None of us would let you."

"It pains me also... But it was my fault alone that Blue Angel is like this." Playmaker told her turning, "So I need you to tell them, and stay with Blue Angel so she can be alright."

Moon Dancer looked down weakly. "I lost you once because of him... I can't lose you again."

Playmaker patted her back, "I'll make sure I'll be home this time Mom."

Hearing that Akira, and Ghost Gal's eyes both widen hearing before Ghost Gal cupped her chin, "Well I'll be... So what she said earlier was from a mother being concerned for her son."

Akira looked down grunting before saying, "You two."

They looked over.

"I can't believe you two didn't lash out after everything I did to you two." Akira said to them now guilty, "Not believing what you two say, and now getting Skye back."

"I forgive you." Playmaker said simply, "But I won't forgive the Hanoi."

"Playmaker... if you're going to duel him remember what your father and I have always told you, and make sure you win." Moon Dancer said quietly.

Playmaker nodded before saying, "I will."

With that he readied his Duel Board charging after Varis. Moon Dancer watched him race off before collapsing to her hands and knees and starting to cry. Ghost Gal walked over knelling offering her a tissue. Moon Dancer weakly took it before closing her eyes and logging out.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Varis, and Playmaker were riding as Varis reminded, "Remember Playmaker. If I win I take your Ignis."

"It's fine with me." Playmaker said to him.

Ai then called, _**"And not only will you hand the Anti-Virus once we win but also my body!"**_

"Fine." Varis said turning over.

Playmaker noticed something, "Not a support AI fan?"

"I don't trust AI. The internet world is a fiction. What's important is the breath and heartbeat of life." Varis said simply.

Ai blinked, _**"What's with him? A hacker criticizing Link VRAINS?"**_

"He makes a point since more people rely on technology." Playmaker pointed out to him, "But we're keeping off topic!"

"Agreed." Varis smirked as the Speed Duel Field appeared.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Virus by Luca Turilli)**

**Playmaker: 4000**

**Varis: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

_Back at the real world..._

Celina exited as Lilly ran to her, "Where's big brother?"

"He's... dueling the leader of the Hanoi as we speak." Celina answered before breaking down. "Why does this have to happen again?"

"You two encountered the Hanoi's leader!?" Cal asked in shock.

Celina nodded weakly before telling everyone what happened. At that Cal tried to get a signal before calling, "Alright I got a visual!"

Everyone ran to the screen. They see Varis, and Playmaker were starting.

Back at Link VRAINS...

Varis 1st Turn:

Varis smirked, "I'm going first, and to start this off I'll discard Hibernation Dragon from my hand to summon Defrag Dragon!"

At that a small dragon appeared.

* * *

_Defrag Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 600_

_You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by sending 1 other monster from your hand to the GY. You can only Special Summon "Defrag Dragon" once per turn this way. If this card is in your GY: You can banish 3 monsters from your GY with the same name, except "Defrag Dragon"; Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Defrag Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"And now I activate Noctovision Dragon's ability in my hand! Since I had summoned a Dark Dragon, I can summon this card!" Varis called as another dragon appeared.

* * *

_Noctovision Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 2700_

_When your opponent activates a card or effect that targets a Set card(s) you control while you control a Link Monster in the Extra Monster Zone (Quick Effect): You can banish this card from your GY; negate that effect, and if you do, your opponent cannot target that Set card(s) with card effects for the rest of this turn. You can only use each of the following effects of "Noctovision Dragon" once per turn._  
_● If a DARK Dragon monster(s) is Special Summoned to your field: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
_● If this card is sent to the GY as Link Material: You can draw 1 card._

* * *

_**"No attack points?"** _Ai questioned.**_ "He has to be planning a Link Summon."_**

"And now I summon Sniffer Dragon!" Varis called as a red scaled cybernetic dragon appeared.

* * *

_Sniffer Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 400_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Sniffer Dragon" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Sniffer Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"When Sniffer Dragon is summoned, I can add another copy to my hand. And now appear the future circuit that lights up our path!" Varis called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are at least 2 Dragons!"

The three dragons entered the top arrows. "Link Summon! Link 3, Flash Charge Dragon!"

A black long bodied dragon with wheels on his feet along with turrets for wings appeared roaring with 2300 attack points.

* * *

_Flash Charge Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Dragon/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link Arrows: Top, Top-Left, Top-Right_

_2+ Dragon monsters_  
_You cannot Summon/Set monsters to a zone this card points to. Once per turn, if a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned, to a zone(s) this card points to (except during the Damage Step): You can destroy 1 monster this card points to, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. When a card or effect is activated that targets this face-up card (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 monster; negate the activation._

* * *

"And your assumption is correct." Playmaker said seeing this.

"We should have expected a Link Monster, but Yusaku has more than that." Yuri mentioned. "He just needs to stay calm, and not let his emotions distract him."

"When Noctovision is used for a Link Summon, I can draw a card." Varis said drawing, "And it's your turn Playmaker."

Playmaker 1st Turn:

"It's my turn draw!" Playmaker called drawing, "And I'll start off by summoning Draconnet!"

A white cybernetic being appeared.

* * *

_Draconnet_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1200_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower Normal Monster from your hand or Deck in Defense Position._

* * *

"Since I summoned this card, I can summon a level 2 or lower Normal Monster from my hand or deck! Come Bitron!" Playmaker called summoning the monster as a white cybernetic monster appeared.

* * *

_Bitron_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 200_

_DEF: 2000_

_A new species found in electronic space. There's not much information on it._

* * *

"Foolish Playmaker. Since you summoned a monster next to it's arrow Flash Charge destroys it, and you take 500 points of damage!" Varis smirked as Flash Charge Dragon fired destroying Bitron as Playmaker grunted. **(Playmaker: 3500)**

"Big brother!" Lilly panicked seeing that.

Playmaker shook it off, "That ability is only once a turn! So I'll summon Backup Secretary!"

At that a woman holding a tablet appeared.

* * *

_Backup Secretary_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_If you control a Cyberse monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Backup Secretary" once per turn this way._

* * *

"Since I have a Cyberse on my field, I can summon this card!" Playmaker told Varis, "And now appear the circuit that leads to the future!"

The circuit appeared as he called, "The summoning conditions are 2 level 3 or higher Cyberse!"

They entered the top, and right arrows.

"Link Summon! Link 2, Elphase!" Playmaker called as a monster appeared.

* * *

_Elphase_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2000_

_Link Arrows: Right, Top_

_2 Level 3 or higher Cyberse monsters  
Gains 300 ATK for each monster this card points to. If this Link Summoned card leaves the field: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but for the rest of this turn, its effects (if any) are negated and it cannot be used as Link Material. You can only use this effect of "Elphase" once per turn._

* * *

"Even with its ability Elphase isn't strong enough." Zuzu frowned. "Maybe Yusaku can use one of the other ones?"

"Now I activate Link Infra-Flier's ability in my hand!" Playmaker called, "So now since I control a Link Monster, I can summon this card where it points to!"

A kite monster appeared.

* * *

_Link Infra-Flier_

_Wind Type_

_Level 2_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 1800_

_You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) to your zone a Link Monster points to. You can only Special Summon "Link Infra-Flier" once per turn this way._

* * *

_Elphase: **(ATK: 2000 + 300 = 2300)**_

"Appear again! The circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are at least 2 Cyberse!"

At that Elphase, and Link Infra-Flier entered the arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 3, Encode Talker!" Playmaker called as a blue shield digital warrior appeared.

* * *

_Encode Talker_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link Arrow: Top, Bottom, Bottom-Right_

_2+ Cyberse monsters_  
_Once per turn, before damage calculation, if your monster this card points to battles an opponent's monster with higher ATK than it: You can make that monster unable to be destroyed by that battle, also you take no battle damage from that battle. After that damage calculation, have this card or 1 monster it points to gain ATK equal to the ATK of that battled opponent's monster, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Encode... that'll definitely help." Cal mentioned.

"Help, but we don't know enough about this Varis to be calm yet." Yuri mentioned. "One of us should head in and be there with him even if we're not part of the match."

"You should go if that's the case." Yuya told him.

"Right, Lilly stay with your mother alright?" Yuri asked.

Lilly nodded as Yuri gone to Link VRAINS.

"And now as Elphase was Link Summoned when sent to the graveyard, I revive Draconnect!" Playmaker called as the monster appeared again, "And I'll equip it with Cyberse Annihilation!"

* * *

_Cyberse Annihilation_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a Cyberse monster. If the equipped monster battles an opponent's monster, the equipped monster's ATK becomes equal to the ATK of the monster it is battling during damage calculation only. If the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle: Inflict damage to the controller equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field._

* * *

"I set a card!" Playmaker set a card, "Battle! Draconnect attacks Flash Charge Dragon!"

The monster charged. Ghost Girl and a figure racing up to them were watching the match. The figure was a man having on a cape, plants around his wrists, black boots, and purple clothing concealed in a mask.

"Cyberse Annihilation's effect! Draconnect's attack points becomes the same as Flash Charge Dragon's!" Playmaker called.

_Draconnect:** (ATK: 1400 + 900 = 2300)**_

"And then Encode Talker's special ability defends Draconnect from destruction!" Playmaker added as Draconnect destroyed Flash Charge while Varis grunted, "And Encode Talker gains Flash Charge's attack points!"

_Encode: **(ATK: 2300 + 2300 = 4600)**_

"And Cyberse Annihilation's effect!" Playmaker added to him, "If the monster equipped with this card destroys a monster you take damage equal to it's attack points!"

The spell fired a blast inflicting big damage to Varis. **(Varis: 1700)**

"A powerful blow, but I doubt the match is even close to being over." the masked figure noted before closing his eyes. "... Yeah, I feel it too. Something's coming."

"And now Encode Talker attack Varis directly!" Playmaker called as Encode charged.

That only made Varis grinned, "I activate Helmet Blow Dragon's ability!"

A dragon wearing a helmet appeared.

* * *

_Helmet Blow Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1900_

_This attack position card cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card battles halve any battle damage you take. When your attacked directly: Special Summon this card from your hand, redirect the attack to this card._

* * *

"What?" Playmaker asked.

"When I'm attacked directly this dragon takes the hit, and any damage is halved." Varis smirked as the attack struck as Varis grunted. **(Varis: 0100)**

"Playmaker! He's planning something!" the figure shouted.

Hearing that Playmaker turned widening his eyes, "Violet Prince!? When did you get here?"

"I was nearby and though I saw you racing by. Don't worry about me, focus on this match." Violet Prince told him.

Playmaker nodded saying, "I end my turn."

_Encode: **(ATK: 4600 / 2 = 2300)**_

* * *

**Playmaker: 3500**

**Varis: 0100**

* * *

Varis 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Varis called drawing, "And I activate Final Offguard from my hand!"

* * *

_Final Offguard_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If your LP are lower than your opponent's and only your opponent controls a monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck: Draw 2 cards. You can only activate 1 "Final Offguard" per turn._

* * *

"Since you have more Life Points, and you have a monster from the Extra Deck, I can draw 2 more cards!" Varis called drawing, "Then I summon Sniffer Dragon!"

The second dragon appeared.

"When this card is summoned, I can add another Sniffer Dragon!" Varis called taking a card, "And now I activate Hibernation Dragon's ability! With my field absent of Link Monsters, I can summon a Link Monster from my graveyard by banishing this card! Revive again Flash Charge Dragon!"

His Turret Dragon appeared roaring.

"Hey you, get away from here it's dangerous." Violet Prince told Ghost Girl.

"Oh trust me. I handled worst-case scenarios like this." Ghost Gal winked.

"This isn't a joke, you have no idea what that man is capable of... but we do." Violet Prince told her. "We've known for ten years!"

"You shouldn't underestimate Ghost Gal. I do stuff like this all my life." Ghost Gal told him.

Violet Prince glared at her before turning to the duel. _'He's strong but doesn't understand it... Link is the perfect name... for the cards that link the others together.'_

Varis then smirked turning at the distance, "I can hear the pulse of the unknown power hiding in the network."

Suddenly data started to build.

"Your waiting for me to capture you. Come Data Storm!" Varis declared as a data wave shot to him, "Playmaker thanks for bringing my Life Points down!"

"What!?/**_What!?_**" Playmaker, and Ai asked in shock knowing what he's gonna do.

"No way, that's impossible!" Violet Prince cried in shock. "It can't be the same!"

The wave enveloped Varis. Cal cried in shock, "This Data Storm is larger, and powerful then Yusaku's!"

Varis stick his hand out as the linings of his robe glowed, "I activate my Skill! When I have 1000 or fewer Life Points, I can take a random Link Monster from the Data Storm, and add it to my Extra Deck! The new breath resides in my hand! Come, Storm Access!"

* * *

_Storm Access_

_Varis' Skill_

_If the user has 1000 or less LP, the user randomly obtains a Link Monster from a nearby Data Storm and adds it to their Extra Deck._

* * *

At that a card materialized in his hand as he smirked jumping out of the Data Storm.

"Storm Access..." Violet Prince whispered in awe.

"No fair, that's big brother's Skill." Lilly pouted. "He doesn't get to steal it."

"What just happened?" Yuya asked in shock.

"Something bad." Celina said simply.

"My new power, become the source for my victory! Manifest, the future circuit that lights up my path!" Varis called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are at least 2 Effect Monsters!"

Helmet Dragon, and Flash Charge entered the top, and all the bottom arrows.

_**"Link 4!"**_ Ai panicked.

Playmaker grunted as the summoning started to make an earthquake as the monster slowly materialized.

Violet Prince suddenly frowned. _'Saryuja.'_

"Link Summon!" Varis declared, "Link 4, Topologic Bomber Dragon!"

At that data streamed before they morphed into a brown machine like dragon with some yellow glowing likes, having curve wings, and some spikes on his back appeared roaring with 3000 attack points.

* * *

_Topologic Bomber Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 3000_

_Link Arrows: Top, Bottom, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

_2+ Effect Monsters_  
_If another monster is Special Summoned to a zone a Link Monster points to, while this monster is on the field: Destroy all monsters in the Main Monster Zones, also your other monsters cannot attack for the rest of this turn. After damage calculation, if this card attacked an opponent's monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original ATK._

* * *

The very roar of the beast sent a shockwave around the field, and anything near it.

**_"What is that?"_** Ai panicked.

"A Counter. It's fun to counter poison with poison." Varis smirked, "Anyway I activate Explode Dragon's ability! By discarding my last Sniffer Dragon, I can summon this card!"

A dragon that has bombs on it appeared.

* * *

_Explode Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 1800_

_You can discard 1 monster: Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is destroyed by a card effect inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And now I activate Bomber Dragon's Special Ability!" Varis called as Bomber Dragon's wings started to hum dangerously, "When a monster is Special Summoned to where a Link Monster points too all monsters in our Main Monster Zones are destroyed!"

"That could be a problem." Ghost Girl noted.

"Full Overlap!" Varis called as all the other people watched in shock as Bomber Dragon destroyed Draconnect, Sniffer Dragon, and Explode Dragon mercilessly showing it, and Encode were all that remains.

"Not again... there has to be something I can do." Violet Prince frowned.

"And Explode Dragon's ability activates when destroyed by an effect! It deals you 1000 points of damage!" Varis called as the bombs exploded at Playmaker as he grunted.** (Playmaker: 2500)** "And now Bomber Dragon attack Encode Talker! Ultimate Malicious Code!"

Bomber Dragon fired a blast that vaporized the Link Monster mercilessly as Playmaker cried out. **(Playmaker: 1800)**

"Yusaku!" Celina cried in horror as Lilly started sobbing.

"He still has life points." Violet Prince mentioned._ 'Though something feels wrong.'_

_**"A-At least we still have more Life Points!"**_ Ai called.

Varis smirked, "It's too early to be celebrating! Bomber Dragon's terror is only starting!"

"What does he mean by that?" Ghost Gal questioned.

"I activate Bomber Dragon's other ability! When it attacks your monster you take damage equal to it's attack points!" Varis revealed as Bomber Dragon started to gather power for the blast, "Aiming Blast!"

"Encode Talker had 2300 attack points, which means if this blast hits Yusaku loses the duel." Cal said in shock.

"NO!" Lilly, and Celina cried.

"He... he can't." Zuzu whispered. "Not now... not when we're so close to finally putting an end to everything that happened."

_'No choice...'_ Violet Prince thought before racing to join the duel before Playmaker's points hit zero.

Playmaker called, "I activate the trap card, Code Glitch!"

* * *

_Code Glitch_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When you would take damage from an opponent's card effect: Halve that damage. Also target 1 "Code Talker" Link Monster in your GY: Special Summon that target._

* * *

"Effect Damage is halved!" Playmaker called as he took the blast crying out as he crashed in a building. **(Playmaker: 0650)**

"Playmaker!" Violet Prince cried racing to him. "Are you alright, say something!"

Playmaker stood up from where he crashed, "I'm alright."

He jumped back on the Duel Board calling, "Then Encode Talker comes back again!"

Encode rose again.

"You barely escaped Bomber Dragon, and improved your situation. Your quite tough." Varis smirked.

"Oh... he has less than 1000 mommy." Lilly smiled.

"Which means he needs something powerful to defeat that dragon." Celina said to her daughter.

Playmaker 2nd Turn:

"My turn! Draw!" Playmaker called drawing looking over his hand, "And I'll summon Bitrooper!"

At that a white cybernetic monster appeared.

* * *

_Bitrooper_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 2000_

_You can send 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your hand to the GY; Special Summon this card from your hand._

* * *

"Ready it!" Playmaker told Ai who grinned before a Data Storm appeared.

_'Perfect.'_ Violet Prince smiled.

Playmaker entered as Ai called, _**"This a powerful storm! Something that might be enough to go toe-to-toe with that dragon!"**_

Playmaker at that reached his hand grunted, "I activate my Skill! When I have 1000 or fewer Life Points, I can take a random Link Monster from the Data Storm, and add it to my Extra Deck! Come, Storm Access!"

At that a card materialized as he exited the storm.

"Is is strong enough?" Yuya asked hopefully.

"It has to be, that monster is his last chance." Yuto replied.

"Appear the circuit that leads to the fu-"

"Trap Activate, Destruction Ring!" Varis cried suddenly.

* * *

_Destruction Ring_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Destroy 1 face-up monster on your side of the field to inflict 1000 points of damage to both player's Life Points._

* * *

"What?" Violet Prince questioned.

"Wait, but if he plays that trap now..." Ghost Gal started in shock.

"Sorry but I can't let you use that card yet." Varis smirked, "With this I destroy Bomber Dragon."

Bomber Dragon exploded as Varis finished, "In return we both take 1000 points of damage."

* * *

**Playmaker: 0000**

**Varis: 0000**

**DRAW!**

* * *

"A tie!?" Cal asked in shock.

"Wait but what about big brother, and miss Blue Angel?" Lilly asked nervously.

"Oh this is far from over." Varis smirked to the shock expressions of the people with him, "In fact this battle is only the beginning!"

"What are you talking about?" Playmaker questioned.

As if on cue a Data Storm popped out as it swallowed both Playmaker, and Varis.

"Playmaker!" Violet Prince cried before glaring at the storm. "Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Sweet smelling flower that invites the abyss! Now become one, and indulge in whatever pleases you! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon! Blast an opening in that storm!"

At that an evolution to Starving Venom appeared firing a huge blast that managed to form an opening as it started to repair itself. Before it did Violet Prince flew into the storm and landed on a platform overlooking Playmaker and Varis.

Varis explained, "The Time to Speed Duel is over. It's time for a Master Duel. As you know Master Duels are the true rules used by duelists everywhere where their are 5 Monster, and Spell/Trap Card Zones, 5 cards in our starting hand, and there is a Main Phase 2. And Master Duels bring out the true power of Link Monsters. Which means Playmaker I'll get to look at your full potential first hand."

Violet Prince frowned. _'He's too calm, as though he planned all of this.'_

A holographic video popped up as Cal asked,**_ "What happened the feed we got from Ghost Gal was cut off."_**

"So that's how you guys were watching, he created a Data Storm after ending the duel in a tie and now he's challenging Playmaker to a Master Duel." Violet Prince answered. "Give me a second, I might be able to get a picture but it won't be great."

He noticed Varis raised his arm as a glowing card entered his Duel Disk before the Duel started.

_'What the?'_ Violet Prince thought seeing that.

"Show me what you got Playmaker." Varis smirked.

"MASTER DUEL!"

* * *

**bopdog111: And an epic Master Duel is up next.**

**Ulrich362: Can Playmaker defeat Varis? He was in control the entire time during the Speed Duel after all.**

**bopdog111: Some surprises await. Be sure to review!**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	6. Playmaker vs Varis!

**bopdog111: Epic Master Duel here everybody.**

**Ulrich362: True, the second duel between Playmaker and Varis... hopefully it ends well.**

**bopdog111: And it's where Playmaker's abilities will be put to the test.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely, so let's not waste any time. Two lives are at stake after all, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Someone suddenly landed beside Violet Prince. It was Moon Dancer along with Ghost Gal.

"What the... how did you two get past the Data Storm?" Violet Prince asked.

"Special abilities that advanced hackers can have." Ghost Gal grinned, "And Moon Dancer told me already that your Playmaker's father so you two can watch as your son crushes the Hanoi's leader."

Moon Dancer frowned. "I have a feeling it won't be that easy. Still, something's wrong about all of this."

"Yeah, I'm getting the same feeling." Violet Prince nodded. "That can't be the real leader of the Knights of Hanoi, he's way too young."

"Alright and..." Ghost Gal said before a floating sphere appeared, "And camera's in place. Now his sis, and their friends can watch."

They nodded before turning back to the duel.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Lost in the Echo by Linkin Park)**

**Playmaker: 4000**

**Varis: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Varis 1st Turn:

"I'm going first." Varis said looking over his 6 cards, "And to start off I'll activate the spell card, Quick Launch."

* * *

_Quick Launch_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, but it cannot attack, also destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

"With this card, I can summon a Rokket from my deck but it can't attack also it's destroyed at the end of the turn. I pick Autorokket Dragon." Varis said as a pink dragon shaping as a bullet appeared.

* * *

_Autorokket Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1000_

_When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then send 1 Spell/Trap on the field to the GY. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Autorokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Autorokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

Moon Dancer frowned seeing the dragon.

_**"Huh, he never used that before."**_ Ai said seeing that.

"And now appear the future circuit that lights up our path!" Varis called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions is a level 4 or lower dragon!"

Autorokket entered the left arrow.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Striker Dragon!"

A blue bullet dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Striker Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Dragon/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Marker: Left_

_1 Level 4 or lower Dragon monster_  
_If this card is Link Summoned: You can add 1 "Boot Sector Launch" from your Deck to your hand. You can target 1 face-up monster you control and 1 "Rokket" monster in your GY; destroy the first target, and if you do, add the second target to your hand. You can only use each effects of "Striker Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"When this card is summoned, I can add Boot Sector Launch to my hand from my Deck." Varis said adding the card.

"He's planning something." Violet Prince frowned.

"And now, I activate Link Glitch." Varis added.

* * *

_Link Glitch_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Link monster you control: Give control of that target to your opponent, and if you do draw 1 card equal to it's Link Rating. You cannot conduct your battle phase the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"I give you Striker Dragon to draw a card equal to it's Link Markers." Varis said drawing as Striker Dragon went to Playmaker's side, "But I can't battle this turn."

_**"This turn doesn't even have a battle."**_ Ai said annoyed, **_"More importantly why did he give us his monster?"_**

"He planning something big." Playmaker told him.

"Since a Link Monster is on your field, I can summon Gateway Dragon from my hand." Varis said as a brown dragon with a golden gate appeared.

* * *

_Gateway Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1400_

_If your opponent controls a Link Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Gateway Dragon" once per turn this way. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower DARK Dragon monster from your hand._

* * *

"Is he going for Cracking Dragon again?" Moon Dancer inquired. "That wouldn't make any sense."

"Yes since Playmaker would defeat it easily if he uses either Clock Dragon or a Link Monster to overpower it." Ghost Gal admitted.

"And now I activate Boot Sector Launch!" Varis called as a transparent gun barrel being loaded appeared behind him.

* * *

_Boot Sector Launch_

_Field Spell Card_

_All "Rokket" monsters on the field gain 300 ATK/DEF. You can activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Special Summon up to 2 "Rokket" monsters with different names from your hand in Defense Position._  
_● If your opponent controls more monsters than you do: Special Summon "Rokket" monsters with different names from your GY in Defense Position, up to the difference._  
_You can only use this effect of "Boot Sector Launch" once per turn._

* * *

"And now I activate it's effect! I can summon up to two rokkets from my hand! Come Metalrokket, and Magnarokket Dragons!" Varis called as a purple, and blue bullet dragon each appeared.

* * *

_Mangarokket Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1200_

_When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then send 1 monster on the field to the GY. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Magnarokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Magnarokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

_Metalrokket Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1400_

_When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then destroy all your opponent's cards in the column this card was in. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Metalrokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Metalrokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"While Boot Sector Launch is on the field, Rokket's gain 300 attack, and defense points." Varis added.

_Metalrokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1700 + 300 = 2000/DEF: 1400 + 300 = 1700)**_

_Magnarokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1800 + 300 = 2100/DEF: 1200 + 300 = 1500)**_

Violet Prince frowned at that.

"Then Gateway Dragon's special ability. I can summon a level 4 or lower Dark Dragon from my hand once per turn. Come Sniffer Dragon!" Varis called as the dragon appeared.

* * *

_Sniffer Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 400_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Sniffer Dragon" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Sniffer Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"When Sniffer Dragon is summoned, I add another Sniffer Dragon to my hand." Varis said adding a card, "And now appear the circuit that lights up my path!"

The circuit appeared.

"The summoning conditions are 2 dragons including a rokket!" Varis called as Sniffer Dragon, and Mangarokket entered the left, and bottom arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Quadborrel Dragon!"

At that a orange gun barrel appeared.

* * *

_Quadborrel Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Dragon/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Arrows: Left, Bottom_

_2 Dragon monsters, including a "Rokket" monster_  
_You can discard 1 card, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; you cannot Special Summon Link-2 or lower monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, also destroy that monster, then, if the destroyed monster was a Link Monster, you can Special Summon "Rokket" monsters with different names from your hand and/or GY up to that monster's Link Rating. You can only use this effect of "Quadborrel Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"And now appear again the future circuit that lights up my path!" Varis cried again as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are at least 2 effect monsters!"

The three monsters flew up entering the familiar arrows.

"His new dragon." Moon Dancer frowned.

"Link Summon!" Garis called. "Appear Link 4, Topologic Bomber Dragon!"

At that data streamed before Topologic Bomber Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Topologic Bomber Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 3000_

_Link Arrows: Up, Bottom, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

_2+ Effect Monsters  
__If another monster is Special Summoned to a zone a Link Monster points to, while this monster is on the field: Destroy all monsters in the Main Monster Zones, also your other monsters cannot attack for the rest of this turn. After damage calculation, if this card attacked an opponent's monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original ATK._

* * *

**_"Ah Topologic on his first turn!"_** Ai panicked.

"He's not pulling any punches." Ghost Gal frowned. "Playmaker needs a miracle to turn this around."

"I end my turn there Playmaker." Varis told him.

Playmaker 1st Turn:

_**"Topologic on his first turn... What can we do?"**_ Ai asked worried.

"This won't stop me." Playmaker said before drawing, "Okay my turn! I draw!"

_'Be careful big brother.'_ Lilly thought nervously.

"And I'll summon Clock Wyvern!" Playmaker called as the wyvern appeared growling.

* * *

_Clock Wyvern_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can halve this card's ATK, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Clock Token" (Cyberse/WIND/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). You can only use this effect of "Clock Wyvern" once per turn._

* * *

"When this card is summoned by halving it's attack points, I can summon a Clock Token!" Playmaker called.

_Clock Wyvern: **(ATK: 1800 / 2 = 900)**_

A small digital being appeared.

* * *

_Clock Token_

_Wind Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Special Summoned by the effect of "Clock Wyvern"._

* * *

"And now appear the circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are 2 Cyberse!"

The two entered the bottom, and bottom-left arrows.

"Link Summon! Come forth Link 2! Cyberse Witch!"

A red hair digital witch appeared with 800 attack points.

* * *

_Cyberse Witch_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 800_

_Link Arrow: Bottom-Left, Bottom_

_2 Cyberse monsters_  
_If a monster is Special Summoned to a zone this card points to (except during the Damage Step): You can banish 1 Spell from your GY; add 1 Cyberse Ritual Monster and 1 "Cynet Ritual" from your Deck to your hand. During your Main Phase, if this effect was activated this turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster in your GY; Special Summon it. You can only use each effect of "Cyberse Witch" once per turn._

* * *

"Looks like he's starting with that one." Zuzu smiled.

"And now I summon Backup Secretary!" Playmaker called as the card appeared.

* * *

_Backup Secretary_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_If you control a Cyberse monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Backup Secretary" once per turn this way._

* * *

"Since I have a Cyberse on my field, I can summon her!" Playmaker told Varis.

**_"But it's next to Witch's link!"_** Ai cried.

"Exactly!" Varis smirked, "Bomber Dragon's ability activates! Full Overlap!"

Bomber Dragon's wings destroyed Striker Dragon, and Backup Secretary.

"Well Witch's effect still activates! Since a monster was summoned where she points too, I can add Cynet Ritual, and a Cyberse Ritual monster to my hand!" Playmaker said showing both cards.

"I expected you to be many things Playmaker. A Ritual User isn't one of them." Varis told him.

"Our son is a lot of things." Moon Dancer smiled.

"And now I activate Cynet Ritual!" Playmaker called raising the card.

* * *

_Cynet Ritual_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card can be used to Ritual Summon any Cyberse Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. If you control no monsters: You can banish this card and 1 Ritual Monster from the GY; Special Summon 2 "Cynet Tokens" (Cyberse/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. You cannot activate this effect the turn this card is sent to the GY._

* * *

"I sacrificed the Degrade Buster in my hand to Ritual Summon!" Playmaker called as the card vanished, "The contract has been made. The sage who wields dark power inherits these two souls! Ritual Summon! Rise, Cyberse Magician!"

At that a blonde haired man having on a visor, and wielding a staff appeared.

* * *

_Cyberse Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Cyberse/Ritual_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Cynet Ritual". Any damage you take is halved. (You cannot halve the same damage twice this way.) While you control a Link Monster, monsters your opponent controls cannot target monsters you control for attacks, except this one, also your opponent cannot target monsters you control with card effects, except this one. If this card battles a Link Monster, it gains 1000 ATK during that damage calculation only. If this card in your possession is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: You can add 1 Cyberse monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

His parents smiled seeing that.

_**"Oh golly Playmaker! First a Fusion Monster, and now a Ritual Monster!?"**_ Ai asked in shock.

"Cyberse Magician strike at Topologic Bomber Dragon!" Playmaker called as Magician charged an attack.

"Your attacking with a lower attack power?" Varis questioned.

"When Cyberse Magician battles a Link Monster it gains 1000 attack points!" Playmaker revealed to him as Cyberse Magician powered, "Cyberse Magic Attack!"

_Cyberse Magician: **(ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**_

Magician fired a blast destroying Bomber Dragon. **(Varis: 3500)**

"And now Cyberse Witch attack Varis directly!" Playmaker called as Witch fired a dark blast at Varis. **(Varis: 2700)**

"So far so good." Yuya mentioned. "Plus he still has those."

Then they noticed Varis laughing.

"Playmaker allow me to thank you for clearing my field. I knew you were too concerned with Bomber Dragon." Varis smirked pointing to Playmaker.

Playmaker frowned before setting, "I place down 2 cards, and end this turn."

* * *

**Playmaker: 4000**

**Varis: 2700**

* * *

Varis 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Varis called drawing, "And I activate Final Offguard!"

* * *

_Final Offguard_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If your LP are lower than your opponent's and only your opponent controls a monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck: Draw 2 cards. You can only activate 1 "Final Offguard" per turn._

* * *

"As you remember since you have more Life Points, and you have a monster from the Extra Deck, I can draw 2 more cards!" Varis called drawing, "And now I activate Boot Sector Launch's effect! If you have more monsters then I can summon Rokkets from the graveyard equal to the difference!"

"Now what?" Rin questioned.

"Come Metalrokket, and Autorokket!" Varis called as the two appeared.

_Metalrokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1700 + 300 = 2000/DEF: 1400 + 300 = 1700)**_

_Autorokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1600 + 300 = 1900/DEF: 1000 + 300 = 1300)**_

"What's he planning now?" Ghost Gal asked.

"And now appear the future circuit that lights up my path!" Varis called as the circuit appeared, "Summoning conditions are 2 Dark Dragons!"

The two flew entering the bottom, and top arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Dillingerous Dragon!" Varis called as a blue dragon that has a gun barrel body appeared roaring with 1600 attack points.

* * *

_Dillingerous Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Dragon/Link_

_ATK: 1600_

_Link Arrow: Up, Bottom_

_2 DARK Dragon monsters_  
_Once per turn, during your opponent's End Phase: You can target 1 opponent's Attack Position monster that did not declare an attack this turn; destroy that target, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field. If a "Rokket" monster(s) is Special Summoned to your field while this card is in the GY: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

"And now I summon the Rokket Tracer, Tuner Monster!" Varis called as another bullet dragon appeared.

* * *

_Rokket Tracer_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon/Tuner_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 1000_

_(Quick Effect): You can target 1 face-up card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Rokket Tracer", also you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except DARK monsters. You can only use this effect of "Rokket Tracer" once per turn._

* * *

"Tuner!" Yugo cried in shock.

_Rokket Tracer: **(ATK: 1900 + 300 = 2200/DEF: 1000 + 300 = 1300)**_

"And now I activate Tracer's Special Ability! I destroy Dillingerous Dragon to summon a Rokket!" Varis called as Dillingerous Dragon shattered only for a silver bullet dragon to appear.

* * *

_Silverrokket Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 100_

_When a Link Monster's effect is activated targeting this card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then look at your opponent's Extra Deck and banish 1 of those cards. During the End Phase of the turn in which this card on the field was destroyed by battle or a card effect and sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Silverrokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Silverrokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

_Silverrokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1900 + 300 = 2200/DEF: 100 + 300 = 400)**_

"And now I activate Rokket Recharger's ability in my hand!" Varis called discarding a card, "I discard this card to summon Quadborrel from the graveyard!"

Quadborrel reappeared.

"Dillingerous Dragon's ability! When a rokket is summoned, I can summon this card from the graveyard!" Varis added as Dillingerous Dragon reappeared, "And now level 4 Rokket Tracer tunes level 4 Silverrokket Dragon!"

Rokket Tracer, and Silverrokket flew up as Tracer turned to 4 rings passing through Silverrokket as it turned to 4 stars synchronizing.

**(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

"He can Synchro Summon?" Violet Prince questioned in shock.

"Heroic dragon! Fire by transforming your ferocious fangs into bullets! Synchro Summon! Come out, Level 8! Borreload Savage Dragon!" Varis chanted as too his call a white, and red scaled version dragon that has a gun barrel for it's body appeared roaring.

* * *

_Borreload Savage Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2500_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
_If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can equip 1 Link Monster from your GY to this card, and if you do, place Borrel Counters on this card equal to that Link Monster's Link Rating. This card gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the monster equipped to it by its effect. When your opponent activates a card or effect (Quick Effect): You can remove 1 Borrel Counter from this card; negate the activation. You can only use this effect of "Borreload Savage Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Playmaker!" Moon Dancer cried nervously.

Playmaker grunted staring at the Synchro Monster, "Synchro..."

"Like you Playmaker, I also expanded my Deck to other methods." Varis smirked, "And mine's is stronger then your's. And here's why! When it's Synchro Summoned, I can equip 1 Link Monster in my graveyard to this card! And by doing so it gains Borrel Counters equal to it's Link Rating! Topologic Bomber Dragon is Link-4! Therefore it has 4 Borrel Counters!"

The card was shown in his Spell/Trap Card Zone as four orbs flew in Savage Dragon's gun barrel torso. **(Borrel Counter: 4)**

_'This is bad I could counter that but Playmaker can't.'_ Violet Prince frowned.

**_"He was planning to use that from the start?"_** Ai asked worried.

"And we played into his hand." Playmaker grunted.

"And there's more. Savage Dragon gains half of the monster's attack points it's equipped from!" Varis revealed as his Synchro roared.

_Savage Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 + 1500 = 4500)**_

"4500 attack points!" Cal said in disbelief.

"No way..." Zuzu whispered.

"And now I activate Quadborrel Dragon's special ability. I discard 1 card to destroy a monster. And the card I select is Cyberse Witch!" Varis called.

Quadborrel aimed at Witch as Playmaker grunted, "Cyberse Magician prevents you from targeting my monsters with effects, or attacks!"

"In that case, I destroy Magician!" Varis called as Quadborrel redirect at Magician firing destroying it.

"Mommy, Daddy help big bro!" Lilly cried fearfully.

"When Cyberse Magician is destroyed by your effect, I can add a Cyberse to my hand!" Playmaker said adding a card.

"And now Savage Dragon attack Cyberse Witch, Varrel Fire of Thunderclap!" Varis called as Savage Dragon charged an attack.

Playmaker knowing he has to do something called, "I activate Security Block!"

* * *

_Security Block_

_Quick-Play Spell_

_Target 1 Cyberse monster on the field; this turn, neither player takes battle damage, also that monster cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"This prevents Cyberse Witch from being destroyed, and I don't take any damage!" Playmaker called.

"Not good enough! Savage Dragon's effect activates!" Varis countered, "Once per turn when you activate a card effect, I can remove 1 Borrel Counter to negate the activation!"

A orb flew out of Savage Dragon's gun barrel torso. **(Borrel Counter: 4 - 1 = 3)**

"Is it over?" Ghost Gal questioned.

Savage Dragon fired a blast that violently destroyed Cyberse Witch as Playmaker was knocked back crying out landing hard several times on the ground before landing on his stomach. **(Playmaker: 0300)**

"YUSAKU!" Cal cried in shock.

Violet Prince and Moon Dancer exchanged a glance before nodding and jumping to a lower platform to join the duel. Suddenly a barrier erected stopping them.

"This is the end Playmaker!" Varis called, "Quadborrel Dragon attacks directly!"

Quadborrel charged.

"I... Activate Lockout Gardna's ability in my hand!" Playmaker called quickly bringing in defense.

* * *

_Lockout Gardna_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand in Attack Position, and if you do, it cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. When an effect of a monster your opponent controls is activated that targets 1 Cyberse monster you control (and no other cards) (Quick Effect): You can negate the effects of both that Cyberse monster you control and that opponent's monster until the end of this turn._

* * *

At that Quadborrel stopped it's attack.

"What can he do?" Yuya asked nervously. "Savage Dragon's too powerful."

"It's not over yet. Yusaku still has Life Points." Yuto told him.

Varis called, "So you have defense but too bad it won't help! Go Dillingerous Dragon attack!"

Dillingerous Dragon aimed at Lockout Gardna.

"I activate the trap card, Intrigue Shield!" Playmaker called.

* * *

_Intrigue Shield_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster you control; equip this card to that target. Once per turn, while the equipped monster is in Attack Position, it cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no battle damage from attacks involving it._

* * *

"Once per turn, it can't be destroyed nor I take damage!" Playmaker called as Lockout Gardna persevered from the attack.

"Yuto, the only monster Yusaku has that can beat that Savage Dragon is Cyberse Clock Dragon and we both know he won't let him play a Fusion Spell." Yugo mentioned. "I hate to say it, but there's only one card that could turn things around."

"You barely escaped Playmaker but how long is this gonna keep up?" Varis smirked setting a card, "I end my turn."

Playmaker 2nd Turn:

Playmaker slowly rose up grunting to get back in the duel, "I... can still fight!"

"Playmaker..." Moon Dancer whispered.

"Draw!" Playmaker called before wincing holding his shoulder.

"We barely got away but that was still a pretty damn close one!" Ai cried, "We need to take out that dragon pronto!"

Playmaker at that looked at his hand as he scanned to see Savage Dragon, and both his Link Monsters as one, 'Varis is not one to mess around. I need to hurry.'

"I'll start this out by summoning Cyberse Gadget!" Playmaker called as a Gadget appeared.

* * *

_Cyberse Gadget_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 300_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 2 or lower monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Gadget Token" (Cyberse/LIGHT/Level 2/ATK 0/DEF 0). You can only use this effect of "Cyberse Gadget" once per turn._

* * *

"Appear the circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions is 2 level 2 or higher Cyberse!"

The two flew up into left, and top arrows.

"Link Summon! Link 2, Update Jammer!" Playmaker called as a small boy with a pack on his back appeared.

* * *

_Update Jammer_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2000_

_Link Arrows: Left, Top_

_2 Level 2 or higher Cyberse monsters_  
_Once per battle, during damage calculation, if your Cyberse monster battles (Quick Effect): You can activate this effect; negate all other card effects on the field until the end of the Damage Step, damage calculation for this battle uses each monster's original ATK/DEF, also if an opponent's monster is destroyed by this battle and sent to the GY, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. If this card is sent to the GY as Link Material: That Link Monster can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

"Why do you want Ai?" Moon Dancer questioned suddenly.

Hearing that Varis looked over to Moon Dancer, and Violet Prince who are at the barrier, "Think you save your questions until your son finishes his turn?"

"Fine, all but one. Who's the real leader of the Hanoi?" Violet Prince questioned. "It isn't you."

"Your staring at him." Varis told him, "I'm a prodigy, and I am able to lead the Knights to hunt for the Ignis."

"Well I won't let you win! I activate Gadget's ability! Since it's sent to the graveyard I can summon a Gadget Token!" Playmaker called as a token appeared.

* * *

_Gadget Token_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Cyberse/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Special Summoned by the effect of "Cyberse Gadget"._

* * *

"And now appear the circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are at least 2 Cyberse!"

The two entered the arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 3, Encode Talker!" Playmaker called as Encode Talker appeared.

* * *

_Encode Talker_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link Arrow: Top, Bottom, Bottom-Right_

_2+ Cyberse monsters_  
_Once per turn, before damage calculation, if your monster this card points to battles an opponent's monster with higher ATK than it: You can make that monster unable to be destroyed by that battle, also you take no battle damage from that battle. After that damage calculation, have this card or 1 monster it points to gain ATK equal to the ATK of that battled opponent's monster, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"You're barely fifteen years old, the Hanoi were active ten years ago." Moon Dancer told him.

"I'm 18." Varis growled.

"Still, an eight year old doesn't lead an organization." Violet Prince stated.

"That was before the Knights were formed." Varis told them before turning to Playmaker, "Now quit stalling!"

"I wasn't even doing so." Playmaker said, "Since Update Jammer was used to Link Summon, Encode Talker it can attack twice this turn!"

"Two attacks?" Varis asked surprised.

Violet Prince and Moon Dancer glared at Varis.

"And now get ready Varis! Encode Talker attacks Dillingerous-"

"I activate, Rapid Trigger!" Varis called suddenly.

"A Spell?" Ghost Gal asked.

* * *

_Rapid Trigger_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by destroying monsters you control as Fusion Material, but it cannot attack, except to attack monsters Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, also it is unaffected by the activated effects of other monsters Special Summoned from the Extra Deck. You can only activate 1 "Rapid Trigger" per turn._

* * *

"With this card simply by destroying the monsters needed, I can Fusion Summon!" Varis called.

Hearing that Moom Dancer and Violet Prince froze in horror.

"I destroy Dillingerous Dragon, and Quadborrel Dragon to Fusion Summon!" Varis called as his two Link Monsters were destroyed, "Heroic Dragons! Become the Will of Fire by transforming to Bullets to open the Gate! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Borreload Furious Dragon!"

At that a purple, and red scaled Borreload Savage Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Borreload Furious Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Fusion_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2500_

_2 DARK Dragon monsters  
(Quick Effect): You can target 1 monster you control and 1 card your opponent controls; destroy them. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 DARK Link Monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but it cannot activate its effects this turn. You can only use each effect of "Borreload Furious Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"It... he lost." Zuzu whispered.

"Hey it's... It's no big deal." Cal said to try to lighten the mood.

"You had pressured me this far Playmaker. And for this you'll pay!" Varis called, "I activate Furious Dragon's special ability! I destroy 1 monster on my field, and one card on your field! I destroy Furious, and Encode Talker!"

Furious at that transformed to a bullet charging.

"I activate Cynet Backdoor!" Playmaker called.

* * *

_Cynet Backdoor_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 Cyberse monster you control; banish it, and if you do, add 1 Cyberse monster from your Deck to your hand, whose ATK is lower than that monster's original ATK. During your next Standby Phase, return that monster banished by this effect to the field, and it can attack directly that turn. You can only activate 1 "Cynet Backdoor" per turn._

* * *

"This banishes Encode Talker-"

"Savage Dragon's ability!" Varis countered.

_Savage Dragon: **(Borrel Counter: 3 - 1 = 2)**_

Encode Talker shattered.

_**"Encode Talker was destroyed!"**_ Ai cried worriedly.

"No... I'm not giving up!" Playmaker said determined.

**"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points."**

Hearing that they turned over.

**(Nyx: 2000)**

"Nyx, what are you-?" Playmaker asked in shock.

"So Playmaker's sister huh? The family's all here." Varis smirked to Playmaker before turning to Nyx, "And don't you know to mind your own business little girl? This is your big brother's business."

"You hurt him, and miss Blue Angel." Nyx pouted. "I want to make you stop being a bully."

Sneering Varis said, "Well if you want to put up a futile fight then fine. But I won't give you mercy."

Nyx looked a little scared but nodded.

"Nyx how did you get here?" Playmaker asked his sister still a bit stunned.

"When he summoned a Fusion Monster I ran to help." Nyx answered. "I don't want you to be hurt anymore."

**_"Your gonna get yourself chopped up by this guy!"_** Ai told her, **_"Besides do you even have a way to get rid of that Dragon of his?"_**

Nyx gasped. "What are you?"

**_"W-What do you mean 'what I'm I'? We've met back at your place!"_** Ai told her.

Nyx blinked. "Oh yeah, I forgot."

"The time for talk is over!" Varis snapped at them turning to him, "Now get on with it!"

Playmaker grunted going to one knee, "Nyx... Whatever you do don't do anything that can be bad."

Nyx 1st Turn:

"I play Nymph Paradise!" Nyx called.

* * *

_Nymph Paradise_

_Field Spell Card_

_If a "Nymph" Monster activates it's ability apply once again immediately. The effects of "Nymph" monsters can only be used once per duel. If this card is destroyed send all cards in your hand to the graveyard and banish all cards you control. (Other effects to be revealed.)_

* * *

Varis looked around.

"Now, I summon Alice the Sea Nymph." Nyx continued as Alice appeared.

* * *

_Alice the Sea Nymph_

_Water Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1300_

_If your opponent controls a monster in the Extra Monster Zone you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is used as material for the Link Summon of a Cyberse Monster add one card from your GY to your hand except "Alice the Sea Nymph"._

* * *

"So it's true. You do wield Cyberse Cards. Where did you get them?" Varis asked.

"I don't want to say." Nyx told him. "I play the spell card Polymerization."

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

_**"The Classic Fusion Card."**_ Ai said seeing that.

"Yeah." Nyx smiled. "Do I get to use it?"

Varis at that said, "Go ahead."

Nyx nodded as Alice the Sea Nymph and Grace the Forest Nymph, a woman with brown hair and green eyes wearing a forest green leotard appeared and entered the Fusion Vortex. "Two playful Nymphs come together and be remade in a new form! I Fusion Summon, Level 7! The elegance of the stars, Raven the Heavenly Nymph!"

* * *

_Raven the Heavenly Nymph_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Cyberse/Fusion_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1500_

_2 "Nymph" Monsters  
This card must be summoned by Fusion Summon and cannot be summoned by other ways. Once per turn if this card is face-up on the field negate the activation and effect of an opponent's card. If you control a face-up "Nymph Paradise" cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this effect._

* * *

At that a slightly older looking young woman with golden blonde hair and dark blue eyes in a black sparkling leotard appeared next to her.

**_"Ah whoa..."_** Ai said in shock.

"I play Nymph Temptation." Nyx continued.

* * *

_Nymph Temptation_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target one monster your opponent controls, Take control of it until the end phase. You can only activate "Nymph Temptation" once per duel._

* * *

Seeing the card's text Varis called, "I see so this is your plan. But too bad! Borreload Savage Dragon's ability activates! I remove a Borrel Counter to negate the activation!"

A third orb exited the dragon. **(Borrel Counter: 2 - 1 = 1)**

"I play Raven's ability." Nyx said. "She can stop you from doing that."

"It what?" Varis asked in shock as the effect failed to stop the spell as Savage Dragon roared shifting over becoming Varis' enemy.

_**"Gulp! She took his incredible dragon!"**_ Ai cried in shock.

"Borreload Savage Dragon attack." Nyx called.

The Synchro at that charged a flaming bullet firing at Varis who watched in horror before be struck crying out smashing into a rock structure behind him.

* * *

**Playmaker: 0200**

**Nyx: 2000**

**Varis: 0000**

**Playmaker & Nyx wins the duel!**

* * *

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Nyx depends heavily on her field spell to be effective as a duelist. Destroy it and she's pretty quickly beaten.)**

Nyx blinked before her eyes widened and she ran to Playmaker hugging him. Playmaker at that embraced her back as the barrier was down allowing their parents to get over.

"Are you two alright?" Moon Dancer asked them.

Playmaker slowly raise up, "I'm... I'm alright... But Varis?"

They turned to see the Hanoi Leader was getting up grunting from the attack Nyx landed.

"Now we can get some answers." Playmaker said before Ai shot out.

**_"Not before I take back what's mine!"_ **Ai cried as Varis wasn't able to avoid as Ai used his demonic form to bite off Varis' right arm as he grunted while the Ai retreated back, **_"Oh yeah! I got my body back!"_**

Nyx screamed in terror seeing Ai's demonic form. Moon Dancer hugged her at that turning her around. Varis slowly raise up grunting as he activated a program that restored his arm.

"You lost, so you'll give the program to help Blue Angel and you'll tell us how an eight year old was in charge of the incident ten years ago." Violet Prince told him.

"First up I'm a man of my word." Varis said tossing a card which was installed in Nyx's Duel Disk, "It's Blue Angel's Anti-Virus as promised. And to say your question I wasn't. My father was. Now if you'll excuse me."

At that a green light shined over him as he began to raise up.

"Hey stop!" Playmaker yelled.

"You were victorious today Playmaker but this is far from over. Our next fight will settle things, and as long as you carry that AI we won't stop stalking you down! This I swear." Varis promised him, "Until then get stronger so that your little sister won't save you next time."

With that he vanished from sight. Nyx looked down hearing that. "I did something bad?"

"No you don't." Moon Dancer told her hugging her, "Come on let's get to Blue Angel."

The others all nodded before heading back. They all arrived back at the church where Akira was still waiting with Blue Angel's still unconscious body. He noticed Playmaker, Moon Dancer, Violet Prince, and Nyx arrive together.

"Did you do it?" Akira asked them.

"We got the Anti-Virus." Playmaker answered which made Akira sigh in relief, "Come on Nyx."

He placed her beside Blue Angel, "Now give her the Anti-Virus."

Nyx nodded as the card appeared and she carefully put it in Blue Angel's Duel Disc. The Church Windows glowed bright as the card glowed before Blue Angel smiled softly opening her eyes.

"Miss Blue Angel?" Nyx asked nervously. "Are you ok?"

"Wha-" Blue Angel asked noticing her, "Lilly?"

Nyx nodded with a smile. Blue Angel sat up rubbing her head, "W-What happened? Wait my match with Playmaker!"

"You lost." Playmaker told her as Blue Angel turned to her, "Hanoi's Virus dealt damage, and wouldn't done something fatal had I not done anything."

Blue Angel looked down.

"Nyx asked for your help, so we'll have opportunities for a rematch without the Hanoi getting involved." Playmaker mentioned.

"Skye!" Akira cried as Blue Angel turned surprised.

"Akira?" Blue Angel asked surprised.

"Are you okay?" Akira asked her.

Blue Angel nodded, "I am now."

"We'll see you later." Playmaker told Blue Angel before he, Moon Dancer, Violet Prince, and Nyx logged out.

* * *

_Back at the Real World..._

Yusaku, Yuri, Celina, and Lilly exited.

"Your sister had good timing there." Cal told Yusaku.

"Varis could have stopped her, he knows her deck now and there's no doubt he'll be watching for any weaknesses." Yusaku pointed out. "The element of surprise only works once... hopefully once is enough."

"Well even if he did stop Polymerization, and her Field Spell he couldn't stop Temptation can he?" Cal asked him.

"If he stopped her field spell she'd have lost." Yusaku said simply.

_**"Actually Temptation can be used without her field spell."**_ Ai told him.

"If he negated Paradise all cards Lilly had in play would have been banished and her hand is automatically sent to the graveyard. Including Temptation." Celina mentioned.

"Oh god that's a pretty big risk." Cal said shocked, "Is there a reason you use it, and risk being defenseless like that?"

Nyx smiled. "It's pretty."

"Well you like good things wait until you see me in my body!" Ai grinned as Yusaku set his Duel Disk in front of them as a bright glow occurred.

"What's happening?" Zuzu questioned as they shielded their eyes.

When it fades they see what Ai truly is.

He has a black body with purple linings around looking humanoid, and yellow eyes as he grinned, **_"Hello there! Meet Ai version 2!"_**

"That's it?" Yuri asked.

"Anyway what's the status so far?" Yusaku asked as Ai slumped trying to get their attention only to be ignored.

"Not much. I say the Hanoi will now get riled from Varis' defeat." Cal told them as they continued ignoring Ai.

**_"Hey! I got my body back, free will, and now able to communicate, what does it take to be impressed!?"_** Ai asked them.

"How about being quiet?" Yusaku suggested bluntly with closed eyes making Ai slump again.

**_"I should of expected that."_** Ai grumbled.

"Yusaku... if Varis didn't know about the incident where can we look now?" Yuya asked him.

"I know he did. In fact we have a clue." Yusaku told him, "He said his father lead incident."

"That's all well and good, but we don't know who his father could be." Yuto pointed out.

"I'll look into it." Cal said already typing away.

"Oh yeah, what was the monster you got?" Rin asked Yusaku.

At that Yusaku looked into his Extra Deck handing the card, "This was it."

Rin looked at it. It was a white, and blue cybernetic dragon known as Firewall Dragon.

"Firewall Dragon, it looks strong." Yugo grinned.

"And... It's effect is whackers." Rin said in shock.

"It'll come in handy." Zuzu nodded.

"It will, in fact..." Yusaku said before suddenly handing Firewall Dragon to Lilly.

"Huh?" Lilly asked. "Big brother?"

"My Deck is less focused on co-linked monsters so I can't use it. But you can, and with it's other ability you can use it to summon new monsters." Yusaku explained.

"Maybe, but I still think you should keep it Yusaku. Lilly doesn't focus on co-linked monsters either." Celina reminded him.

"No. But she can always try something new." Yusaku said, "Plus this is one of the cards that she'll know I'll be with her, and it can assist her."

Lilly smiled hugging Yusaku. "Thank you big brother."

Yusaku hugged her back.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the hospital..._

Skye was awake looking out at the window.

"Skye?"

Hearing that she looked over. It was Akira and he looked immensely relieved before walking over and embracing her.

"Akira... I'm sorry." Skye told him.

"It's alright. It's alright." Akira whispered quietly.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well then... Varis was beaten but he'll be back.**

**bopdog111: That won't be the last we saw him.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely... of course now Akira will probably put together Playmaker's identity along with all of his allies.**

**bopdog111: And let's not forget that Kitamura character.**

**Ulrich362: True, well see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	7. An Invitation!

**bopdog111: Before we start this we know you guys don't like Nyx intruding but it was for a very good reason.**

**Ulrich362: If she hadn't the fic would be over... Playmaker lost.**

**bopdog111: His hand, and field is empty, and has no more defenses.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly, of course round three is inevitable.**

**bopdog111: And now that they freed Blue Angel, and learned of the Hanoi's Leader;s abilities what will Playmaker, and his group do now?**

**Ulrich362: Meet with the Zaizens?**

**bopdog111: We will find out.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Yusaku... what are we going to do about them?" Celina asked as he grabbed his bag to head to school.

Yusaku asked her, "The Zaizen siblings?"

"Yeah, they know our identities." Celina nodded. "Skye was one thing but her brother works for SOL Technologies."

Yusaku gave thought before saying holding up 3 fingers, "Okay. I thought of three things."

He held the first, "1. Akira was most likely onto us just for being worried of his sister."

The second, "2. He doesn't seem the type of person to rat out people."

And the third, "3. Even if he has proof we would just delete all our trails before he can show them."

"You have a point." Yuri nodded. "We'll see you later."

Yusaku nodded before heading out to Den City High.

"I love you two." Lilly smiled hugging her parents.

They hugged her back. After grabbing her bag she walked out to get to her own School.

* * *

_With Yusaku..._

He got to class seeing Skye, and walked over. She looked up noticing him. "Yusaku? Is something wrong?"

"You will keep it a secret?" Yusaku whispered.

"Yeah, but I'd like to know what's going on." she replied.

"After school." Yusaku said to her.

She nodded at that. With that Yusaku got his seat as they get ready to start the day.

* * *

_Later..._

Yusaku, and Skye arrived to Cafe Nom. Seeing them Lilly smiled and ran over.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Lilly smiled.

"Hi Lilly." Skye smiled knelling to her.

Yusaku, Yuri, and Celina all smiled seeing that before frowning.

"How much time do you have?" Yuri asked her.

Skye looked at her watch before saying, "2 hours."

"This might take a while... I guess we should start by answering your questions?" Celina suggested.

Skye nodded as they sat down.

"So what do you want to know?" Yusaku asked her.

"Why are you after the Hanoi?" Skye asked.

Yusaku frowned. "Ten years ago... there was an incident. Six children were kidnapped and tortured, forced to duel and electrocuted and starved for losing. The Lost Incident."

Skye covered her mouth, "And... Your one of them?"

"That's right, for six months. That's when they finally found and rescued us... but we need to learn who was behind the incident and why it took place. Our only lead is that it was connected to the Knights of Hanoi... the current leader's father to be more precise whoever that is." Yusaku stated.

"I'm so sorry... No child should of gone through it." Skye said feeling guilty.

"No, they shouldn't have." Yuri agreed.

Wanting to change the subject Skye said, "S-So how did you find that AI? SOL, and the Hanoi couldn't catch it."

"We provided an escape route... one into Yusaku's Duel Disc." Yuri answered.

Skye nodded at that. As they continued talking Lilly noticed someone walking over to Cal. It was a woman with pink hair, and purple highlights wearing a purple suit, and has on gloves, and boots with purple lipstick. She blinked and moved to listen to her and Cal.

"...rested if I can duel Playmaker." the woman told him.

Cal blinked, "Why would you want too?"

"I'm interested to see what he can do against me. I mean I don't know what happened to him, and the Hanoi's Leader but I do know family has his back." the woman grinned.

_'Duel big bro?'_ Lilly thought in shock before looking at her and gasping before quickly going back too Yusaku and the others.

Noticing her eyes Yusaku asked, "Lilly?"

"Big bro... I think that other lady is challenging you. The one who pretended to be miss Skye." Lilly whispered.

"Ghost Gal?" Yusaku asked shifting his eyes to see the woman walking off after ordering.

Lilly nodded as Yusaku noticed the woman looked almost identical to Ghost Girl. Yusaku narrowed his eyes, "I don't know what she'll do, or what she'll give if I agree. I should better wait."

They nodded before Lilly paused. "Oh yeah... you asked me about my cards before right miss Skye? Mr. Akaba made them for me."

"Mr. Akaba?" Skye blinked.

"Declan Akaba, the president of the Leo Corporation in Paradise City." Celina explained.

"Oh I heard of the Leo Institute. The most popular Duel School known." Skye said amazed.

"One of the most popular." Yuri chuckled.

"Do you attend?" Skye asked.

"No, we're just friends with the president." Celina answered.

"Oh okay." Skye said nodding.

"Hey sorry to interrupt but I can ask you a favor Celina?" Cal asked her.

"Huh, sure what is it?" Celina asked.

"I'm not able to make it today so can you visit Jin?" Cal requested.

Celina smiled. "Of course."

With that she walked off to the Hospital. Yusaku frowned. Lilly patted his back.

* * *

_At the Hospital..._

Celina walked to the receptionist, "I'm here to see Jin Kolter."

The receptionist looked over before saying, "Room 12."

Celina nodded walking to the room. She entered to see a young boy younger then Cal that has long purple hair, and pale skin was sitting up at the bed staring up at the window.

"Jin..." Celina frowned walking over to sit next to him.

Hearing his name Jin looked over, and let out a small smile. Celina's eyes widened. "Jin?"

"..." Jin didn't say anything still smiling before taking out something from his pillow, and hand it to her.

Celina took it. It was a card called Lunalight Emerald Bird.

* * *

_Lunalight Emerald Bird_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 "Lunalight" card from your hand to the GY, and if you do, draw 1 card. If this card is sent to the GY by a card effect: You can target 1 of your Level 4 or lower "Lunalight" monsters that is banished or in your GY, except "Lunalight Emerald Bird"; Special Summon it in Defense Position, but negate its effects. You can only use each effect of "Lunalight Emerald Bird" once per turn._

* * *

"Thank you." Celina smiled.

Jin nodded before pointing where Celina could see there is a note with the card.

"For me, or Cal?" Celina asked.

Jin pointed to her. Celina opened the note and read it.

_'Celina,_

_I don't trust my voice yet so I'm still gonna communicate like this but here's this. The card I gave, Lunalight Emerald Bird, was the first card I had ever collected before what happened, and I always kept it with me for good luck. And now since you use Lunalights, I decided to give it to you to help you, Yusaku, my brother, and everyone in what journey you are fighting for. I hope I had helped with it._

_Jin.'_

"Jin... we'll find some way to make things better." Celina whispered while rubbing his back. "All of us."

Jin smiled softly before taking her hand kissing it to be a gentleman. Celina smiled at that. _'There's hope after all. We can help you get past it Jin.'_

Suddenly Jin's eyes widen before grabbing a remote, and turned a TV on gesturing Celina to look. She turned to the screen. A female reporter was saying, "...What we have here in today's new is that after the suppose attack of Blue Angel we have the Security Manager, Kitamura at the scene."

A man that has black, and blue hair, and looks superior at a podium like said to them, "It's quite obviously clear! This Playmaker, and that little brat named Nyx are the one's who are doing this to make SOL Tech look bad, and they are co-hoots with the Knights of Hanoi! They were pretending to be enemies with them so that they can fool us! Well they sure can't fool me!"

"What?" Celina questioned in disbelief only to frown. "SOL Technologies are turning against us now? Wonderful."

Jin turned to her worried before writing on a erase board,_ 'What can we do?'_

Celina glanced at the door before whispering. "We might have an ally inside SOL Tech... Akira Zaizen."

Jin looked surprised at that. Celina explained what had happened to him. Jin nodded before writing on the board, _'So he won't sell anybody out since Yusaku, and Lilly saved his sister?'_

"We aren't sure, but if we're lucky he won't." Celina nodded.

Jin nodded before writing on the board, _'Be careful Celina... There's no telling what SOL can do now.'_

"You don't need to worry about us." Celina smiled before getting up. "It'll be alright Jin, we're close to being able to put all of this behind us for good."

Jin nodded taking her hand shaking it. Celina shook it before smiling. "Take care of yourself Jin."

Jin smiled back before looking back at the window as she walked out.

* * *

_Back at Cafe Nom..._

"Lilly can you give me a hand here?" Cal called for her.

"Ok." Lilly nodded running over to help him.

"You still remember how to use the french press for coffee?" Cal asked her.

"Yeah." Lilly smiled. "I remember."

"Well I'll teach you to augment some new flavors." Cal smiled to her.

"Ok." Lilly giggled.

With that said he poured the grinded coffee beans in the french press before adding some salt before telling, "Do you see Dutch Process Cocoa?"

Lilly looked before nodding and picking it up. "Yeah."

"Put in a tablespoon, and a half of it in their." Cal told her.

Lilly did what he said.

After he poured in water, and waited for brewing, "Alright press down slowly."

Lilly nodded. "Ok."

After pressing it down Cal smiled pouring it in two cups handing her one, "Okay cheers."

"Cheers." Lilly smiled.

They clanged before taking a sip at it.

"Yummy." Lilly giggled.

"That's how you get Cocoa Flavored Coffee." Cal grinned.

Lilly giggled at that. "You're really smart."

"Ah you get some credit to." Cal smiled before pouring in four more cups on a plate handing it to her, "Give your family, and Skye this okay?"

Lilly nodded taking the plate to the table. Yusaku noticing as Lilly placed the plate on the table, "What's this?"

"A surprise." Lilly answered.

Skye curiously took a cup, and took a sip, "Whoa... I can taste qualities of chocolate."

"Yup, it's chocolate coffee." Lilly smiled.

"Did Cal taught you?" Yusaku asked curiously as Yuri took a sip.

Lilly nodded. "Yeah. Oh, what about Ghost Gal?"

"Unless she knows something involving the Hanoi it be best to not interact for now." Yusaku answered.

"Agreed." Yuri nodded. "Still..."

"Guys, we have a small problem." Celina mentioned walking up to them.

"What is it mom?" Yusaku asked her.

She showed them a recording of Kitamura's interview.

"Another fool..." Yuri frowned.

Skye frowned.

"How's Jin?" Cal asked to change the subject as Lilly handed Celina a cup.

"He's doing better, I think we're lucky that everyone is supporting him." Celina answered. "Hopefully soon we can put this behind us for real and everything will be ok."

"Indeed." Yuri agreed.

Cal then noticed something, and said, "Ghost Gal just posted something on the forum."

Hearing that they looked.

_'Playmaker._

_I challenge you to a duel in 10 minutes. And to make you interested I wager this: My Program to access SOL Tech's data bank, and you wager your Ignis._

_Ghost Gal.'_

"A program to access SOL Tech's data bank!" Yuri cried in shock.

Yusaku at that said, "If she's serious we can be able to find out more about the Incident."

_Suddenly they saw a reply._

_'Ghost Gal._

_You want to duel Playmaker? Sorry but I'll be your opponent instead. Beat me and you can duel him, but if I win I'll be taking that Program of yours._

_Hyperdrive.'_

"Who sent that?" Cal asked seeing that.

Yuri grinned, "Fusion-Kun."

* * *

_In Link VRAINS..._

Ghost Gal was waiting.

Suddenly someone raced up to her at high speeds.

"Whoa!" Ghost Gal jumped out of the way as she looked.

"Ghost Gal I presume?" the man asked.

It was a man wearing a green turbo uniform with a white helmet, and has a white line vertical on his suit.

"Who are you?" Ghost Gal asked him.

"Hyperdrive." the man answered. "Sorry I'm advance but I'm beating you."

"So your who said to duel Playmaker in his place... Let me guess your kinda like his Uncle, Cousin or even his Brother?" Ghost Gal asked him.

"None of the above." Hyperdrive answered.

"Ah I'll find out after this. I'll warn ya I'm not an amateur." Ghost Gal grinned.

"You think I am? How do you want to do this?" Hyperdrive asked.

"Master, or Speed Duel guy?" Ghost Gal asked him.

"I'm a Speed Duel fan but I don't mind." Hyperdrive replied.

"Very well." Ghost Gal said as they readied, "Who goes over that bridge gets to chose who goes first, agreed?"

"Deal." Hyperdrive grinned.

With that after Ghost Gal signaled the green light they raced to pass the bridge. The two of them raced off. Soon Hyperdrive got passed the bridge.

"Looks like it's my choice so go ahead and take the first turn." Hyperdrive smiled.

"Very well." Ghost Gal grinned.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: The Takedown by Girl on Fire)**

**Hyperdrive: 4000**

**Ghost Gal: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Ghost Gal 1st Turn:

Ghost Gal looked over her four cards, "I start off by activating Trap Booster!"

* * *

_Trap Booster_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Discard 1 card. This turn, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand._

* * *

"By discarding 1 card from my hand, I can then activate a Trap!" Ghost Gal grinned.

Hyperdrive nodded.

"So I activate Altergeist Manifestation!" Ghost Gal winked.

* * *

_Altergeist Manifestation_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 "Altergeist" monster in your GY; Special Summon it in Attack Position, and if you do, equip it with this card. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 "Altergeist" Trap in your GY; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Altergeist Manifestation" once per turn._

* * *

"I take an Altergeist from the graveyard, I can equip it with this card!" Ghost Gal told Hyperdrive, "So come on Altergeist Multifaker!"

At that a pink multiple armed spellcaster appeared.

* * *

_Altergeist Multifaker_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_If you activate a Trap Card (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Altergeist" monster from your Deck in Defense Position, except "Altergeist Multifaker". You cannot Special Summon monsters the turn you activate this effect, except "Altergeist" monsters. You can only use each effect of "Altergeist Multifaker" once per turn._

* * *

"Altergeist?" Hyperdrive asked.

"When Mutifaker is summoned, I can summon an Altergeist from my Deck to join her. So I'll summon out Altergeist Silquitous!" Ghost Gal called as a green spellcaster appeared.

* * *

_Altergeist Silquitous_

_Wind Type_

_Level 2_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1500_

_(Quick Effect): You can return 1 other "Altergeist" card you control to the hand, then target 1 card your opponent controls; return it to the hand. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can target 1 "Altergeist" Trap in your GY; add that card to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Altergeist Silquitous" once per turn._

* * *

Hyperdrive grinned.

"And now I summon Altergeist Marionetter!" Ghost Gal called as a pink spellcaster appeared.

* * *

_Altergeist Marionetter_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1700_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Set 1 "Altergeist" Trap directly from your Deck to your Spell & Trap Zone. You can target 1 "Altergeist" card you control and 1 "Altergeist" monster in your GY; send that card on the field to the GY, and if you do, Special Summon that other monster from your GY. You can only use this effect of "Altergeist Marionetter" once per turn._

* * *

"When this card is summoned, I take an Altergeist Trap from my Deck, and place it directly on my field." Ghost Gal grinned setting a card.

"Her hand is empty but she has over 6 cards on her field with quick swarm. Be careful Yugo." Rin said from Hyperdrive's helmet.

"I noticed, she'll be tough to beat." Hyperdrive mentioned. "Then again, I'm no pushover either."

Ghost Gal then called, "Now, open before me! The circuit that connects to the unknown parallel universe!"

The circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are two Altergeist!"

At that Mutilfaker, and Marionetter flew entering the Right, and Bottom arrows.

"Link Summon! Link 2, Altergeist Hexstia!" Ghost Gal winked as a centaur bug like Altergeist appeared.

* * *

_Altergeist Hexstia_

_Fire Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Spellcaster/Link_

_ATK: 1500_

_Link Arrows: Right, Bottom_

_2 "Altergeist" monsters_  
_Gains ATK equal to the original ATK of each "Altergeist" monsters it points to. When a Spell/Trap Card or effect is activated (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 "Altergeist" monster this card points to; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 "Altegeist" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Altergeist Hexstia" once per turn._

* * *

Hyperdrive nodded.

"Alright it's your turn." Ghost Gal grinned.

Hyperdrive 1st Turn:

Hyperdrive drew his card before closing his eyes. "I'll start by bringing out Speedroid Terrortop."

* * *

_Speedroid Terrortop_

_Wind Attribute_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 600_

_If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Speedroid" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Speedroid Terrortop". You can only use this effect of "Speedroid Terrortop" once per turn._

* * *

"I activate the trap, Altergeist Protocal!" Ghost Gal called.

* * *

_Altergeist Protocal_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_The activation and effects of "Altergeist" cards activated on your field cannot be negated. When your opponent activates a monster effect: You can send 1 other face-up "Altergeist" card you control to the GY; Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. You can only use this effect of "Altergeist Protocol" once per turn._

* * *

"You can't negate the effects of Altergeists on my field! And once per turn when you activate a monster effect, I send an Altergeist on my field to negate it!" Ghost Gal told him.

Hyperdrive's eyes widened. "When Terrortop is summoned I add a Speedroid to my hand!"

_'Should I let him? I can only use Protocal's effect one time...'_ Ghost Gal thought, _'I should play it safe...'_ "Go ahead."

Hyperdrive blinked before adding a card. "Next up I'll summon Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice."

* * *

_Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 1200_

__During your opponent's turn: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate the next attack this turn from a monster your opponent controls (this is a Quick Effect).__

* * *

_'A Tuner monster... In that case...'_ Ghost Gal thought, "I activate Silquitous' special ability! I return Protocal to my hand to return your Tuner back to your hand!"

Hyperdrive's eyes widened. "Ok... that's a problem."

The two returned back as Ghost Gal grinned, "I told you, I'm no amateur."

Hyperdrive suddenly smirked. "I summon Speedroid Taketomborg!"

* * *

_Speedroid Taketomborg_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 1200_

_If you control a WIND monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Speedroid" Tuner monster from your Deck, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except WIND monsters. You can only Special Summon "Speedroid Taketomborg(s)" once per turn._

* * *

"What the...?" Ghost Gal asked surprised.

"If I have a Wind Monster I can summon Taketomborg and next up I'll sacrifice him for his effect to summon out Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke." Hyperdrive grinned.

* * *

_Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Speedroid" Tuner monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke". You can only use this effect of "Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke" once per turn._

* * *

"You were waiting for Protocal's effect to not stop you?" Ghost Gal asked him realizing his strategy.

"Not really, I just had options." Hyperdrive answered. "Level 3 Den-Den Daiko Duke tune with level 3 Terrortop!"

The two flew up.

**(LV: 3 + 3 = 6)**

"Magical sword with the form of a cross. Use your power to rend all enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 6! Hi-Speedroid Kendama!"

* * *

_Hi-Speedroid Kendama_

_Wind Type_

_Level 6_

_Machine/Synchro_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 1600_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. You can only use each of the following effects of "Hi-Speedroid Kendama" once per turn._  
_● You can banish 1 Machine-Type monster from your Graveyard; inflict 500 damage to your opponent._  
_● If this card is in your Graveyard and you control no cards: You can Special Summon this card. You cannot Normal Summon/Set the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"I couldn't stop him from Synchro Summoning..." Ghost Gal grunted.

"Next up I'll play Shock Surprise!" Hyperdrive grinned. "I banish Terrortop and Taketomborg to destroy two of your cards."

* * *

_Shock Surprise_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Banish up to 2 "Speedroid" monsters from your Graveyard, then target that many cards on the field; destroy them._

* * *

Ghost Gal widen her eyes at this before calling, "Not so fast! Hexstia's ability activates! When a Spell or Trap Card is activated, I tribute an Altergeist it points at instead!"

Silquitous vanished at that.

"Ok, in that case I'll have Kendama attack Hexstia." Hyperdrive smiled.

Kendama at that attacked Hexstia as Ghost Gal grunted.** (Ghost Gal: 3300)**

_'He wiped out nearly my field...'_ Ghost Gal thought grunting.

"Your move." Hyperdrive smiled.

"When Hexstia is destroyed, I can add an Altergeist to my hand." Ghost Gal said adding a card.

* * *

**Hyperdrive: 4000**

**Ghost Gal: 3300**

* * *

Ghost Gal 2nd Turn:

_'He's a powerful Duelist... I better not lose focus again.'_ Ghost Gal thought, "My turn! Draw!"

"You were right about her being tough Rin, I might even need him if I want to win the duel." Hyperdrive whispered. "These new duelists keep getting more impressive."

"Let's hope that she doesn't get you this turn." Rin told him.

"Only one way to find out." Hyperdrive replied.

Ghost Gal looked at the three cards in her hand, _'No good... Alright I'm gonna have to use this.'_

"I activate my Skill! Secret Cure!" Ghost Gal called as the lines on her suit glowed purple.

* * *

_Secret Cure_

_Ghost Gal's Skill_

_The user excavates cards from their Deck until a Monster Card is revealed. That monster is added to the hand, all non-Monster Cards are sent to the GY, and both players gain LP equal to that monster's ATK._

* * *

"I flip over the top cards of my Deck, and any monster that I flip is added to my hand, and we both gain Life Points equal to it's attack points!" Ghost Gal told him, "Any non Monsters are sent to the graveyard instead."

Hyperdrive nodded uncertainly.

"The first card." Ghost Gal said drawing, "Twin Twisters. Spell Card."

The card vanished.

"The second card." Ghost Gal said drawing again, "Altergeist Haunted Rock. Trap Card.

The next card vanished.

"The third card." Ghost Gal said drawing for a third time, and grinned, "Altergeist Meluseek! Monster Card! So we both gain 500 Life Points."

**(Ghost Gal: 3800)**

**(Hyperdrive: 4500)**

"Then I summon Meluseek!" Ghost Gal called as a small blue Altergeist appeared.

* * *

_Altergeist Meluseek_

_Water Type_

_Level 1_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 300_

_This card can attack directly. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; send it to the GY. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 "Altergeist" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Altergeist Meluseek". You can only use this effect of "Altergeist Meluseek" once per turn._

* * *

Hyperdrive looked at the card before his eyes widened. "What the?"

"I set two cads." Ghost Gal said setting two cards, "And now Meluseek attack him!"

Meluseek attacked Hyperdrive.

**(Hyperdrive: 4000)**

Hyperdrive grunted from the attack.

"And since he inflicted damage your Synchro goes to your graveyard." Ghost Gal grinned.

"I know." Hyperdrive frowned.

His Synchro vanished.

"Alright your move." Ghost Gal grinned.

Hyperdrive 2nd Turn:

Hyperdrive drew his card and paused. "I set a monster and that's it."

"Activate Protocal!" Ghost Gal called as her trap appeared, "And along with it Personal Spoofing!"

* * *

_Personal Spoofing_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Once per turn: You can shuffle 1 "Altergeist" card from your hand or face-up from your field into the Main Deck; add 1 "Altergeist" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"I take an Altergeist from my field, or hand, and shuffle it to my Main Deck to add a new Altergeist!" Ghost Gal called, "I return my face up Manifestation!"

Her face-up Normal Trap vanished, "And in it's place, I add Altergeist Fifinellag!"

Hyperdrive frowned. "I think I'm done Rin."

"Yugo..." Rin trailed off worried.

"These Altergeist cards are powerful and I don't think I can win." Hyperdrive admitted.

"There might be one way." Rin told him, "Your Skill."

"I need less than 500 life points to use it." he mentioned. "I doubt she'll let me get to that point without beating me."

"But she doesn't know what it is." Rin added for a positive note.

* * *

**Hyperdrive: 4000**

**Ghost Gal: 3800**

* * *

Ghost Gal 3rd Turn:

"My turn!" Ghost Gall called drawing, "And I'll use Spoofing's effect to return Meluseek to my Deck from my field! That allows me to add Altergeist Multifaker!"

Hyperdrive flinched at that.

"And now I'll activate Overdone Burial!" Ghost Gal called.

* * *

_Overdone Burial_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Activate this card by discarding 1 monster, then target 1 monster in your GY whose Level is lower than the discarded monster's original Level; Special Summon it and equip it with this card. The equipped monster has its effects negated. You can only activate 1 "Overdone Burial" per turn._

* * *

"By discarding the Kunquery in my hand, I can summon out Marionetter!" Ghost Gal called as the monster appeared from the graveyard, "But I had to negate it's special abilities."

Hyperdrive nodded seeing that.

"Then I summon the Altergeist Fifinellag Tuner Monster!" Ghost Gal called as a new Altergeist appeared.

* * *

_Altergeist Fifinellag_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Spellcaster/Tuner_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 1000_

_Monsters your opponent controls cannot target "Altergeist" monsters you control for attacks, except "Altergeist Fifinellag". Your opponent cannot target "Altergeist" monsters you control with card effects, except "Altergeist Fifinellag"._

* * *

Hyperdrive's eyes widened hearing that. _'A tuner?'_

"And now level 2 Fifinellag tunes level 4 Marionetter!" Ghost Gal grinned as the two flew up.

**(LV: 2 + 4 = 6)**

"The legendary evil spirit! Surpass eternal time and show yourself! Synchro Summon! Appear!, Level 6! Altergeist Dragvirion!"

At that a big white Altergeist appeared.

* * *

_Altergeist Dragvirion_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Spellcaster/Synchro_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1200_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
_When a Special Summoned monster your opponent controls declares an attack: You can return 1 "Altergeist" monster you control to the hand; negate that attack. If this card is Tributed and sent to the GY: You can Special Summon it. You can only use each effect of "Altergeist Dragvirion" once per turn._

* * *

Hyperdrive stared at the monster before glancing at his hand._ 'Wait a second... maybe.'_

"And now Dragvirion attack!" Ghost Gal called as her Synchro charged at Yugo's monster.

It was revealed to be Tri-Eyed Dice that shattered.

"Alright your turn." Ghost Gal grinned, _'With Protocal out he can't stop Dragvirion's ability to negate attacks...'_

Hyperdrive 3rd Turn:

Hyperdrive drew his card. "Since I have no cards in play Kendama comes back."

The monster started to appear.

_'I didn't expect that!'_ Ghost Gal thought in shock, _'If I negate an effect I'll be open... I better not negate it.'_

"I can't summon anything the turn I do that though, but I can set this card facedown." Hyperdrive mentioned.

Ghost Gal only looked on.

"Alright, if you think you can beat me now's your last chance." Hyperdrive smiled. "I end my turn."

_'He isn't attacking?'_ Ghost Gal thought surprised before shrugging.

* * *

**Hyperdrive: 4000**

**Ghost Gal: 3800**

* * *

Ghost Gal 4th Turn:

Ghost Gal drew looking over.

_'Ok... I think I managed to dig myself out of this mess, but wow. Just wow.'_ Hyperdrive thought.

Ghost Gal sighed, "You win."

"What? No way!" Hyperdrive frowned. "You are not surrendering."

That was when she grinned, "Just joking."

Hyperdrive smiled. "Glad to hear it, I'm having fun."

"Well I activate the spell, Altergeist Magnetic Pull!" Ghost Gal called.

* * *

_Altergeist Magnetic Pull_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Altergeist" Monster in your Extra Monster Zone: Move it to a Main Monster Zone then Special Summon 1 LINK-2 or lower "Altergeist" Link monster from your GY so that it points to the target, and if you do inflict 200 damage to your opponent equal to the Link Rating of the Special Summoned monster. You can only activate 1 "Altergeist Magnetic Pull" per turn._

* * *

"I take Dragvirion, and move it to a Main Monster Zone, and afterwards, I can summon Hexstia back!" Ghost Gal called as the Link reappeared. **(Hyperdrive: 3600)**

Hyperdrive raised an eyebrow at that. "What's your game?"

"Well for one Hexstia gains Dragvirion's points!" Ghost Gal grinned.

_Hexstia: **(ATK: 1500 + 2000 = 3500)**_

"3500!" Hyperdrive cried in shock.

"Next Spoofing adds Multifaker back to my Deck to add Kunquery to my hand!" Ghost Gal said adding a card, "Now Hexstia attack!"

Her monster charged. Hyperdrive braced himself as the attack hit destroying Kendama.

**(Hyperdrive: 2300)**

"Your turn! Dragvirion!" Ghost Gal called.

Hyperdrive took the hit.

**(Hyperdrive: 0300)**

"Alright your move." Ghost Gal grinned.

Hyperdrive 4th Turn:

Hyperdrive closed his eyes. "The duel is over."

Ghost Gal braced herself.

"I activate my Skill, Synchronized Wings!" Hyperdrive declared as his entire suit began glowing.

* * *

_Synchronized Wings_

_Hyperdrive's Skill_

_If the user has less then 500 LP they can skip their Draw Phase to Special Summon from your Extra Deck up to three Dragon Synchro Monsters to Main Monster Zones they control from their Extra Deck ignoring summoning conditions (This summon is treated as a Synchro Summon). This turn the effects of Synchro Monsters they control cannot be negated._

* * *

"Instead of drawing I can summon a trio of powerful monsters. Clear Wing Fast Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!"

At that three powerful Dragons appeared roaring.

* * *

_Clear Wing Fast Dragon_

_Wind Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro/Pendulum_

_Scale: 4_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_Pendulum Effect: You can send 1 face-up "Speedroid" Tuner and 1 face-up non-Tuner monster you control to the Graveyard, whose total Levels equal 7; Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone. You can only use this effect of "Clear Wing Fast Dragon" once per turn._

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner WIND monsters_  
_During either player's turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck; until the end of this turn, change its ATK to 0, also that face-up monster has its effects negated. You can only use this effect of "Clear Wing Fast Dragon" once per turn. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

_Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

_Wind Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
_Once per turn, when another Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. Once per turn, when a monster effect is activated that targets 1 Level 5 or higher monster on the field (and no other cards) (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. If this card's effect destroys a monster, this card gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

_Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon_

_Wind Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2500_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner Synchro Monsters_  
_Once per turn, when another monster's effect is activated (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that monster, and if you do that, this card gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK until the end of this turn. If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, during damage calculation: This card gains ATK equal to the current ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling during that damage calculation only._

* * *

"Wha-Three monsters at once!?" Ghost Gal cried in shocked.

"That's right, and now Clear Wing Fast Dragon can negate the effects of your Link Monster and reduce her attack points to zero." Hyperdrive mentioned.

"Except Protocal prevents my Altergeists from having their effects negated!" Ghost Gal reminded before pausing, "Wait..."

_Hexstia: **(ATK: 3500 - 3500 = 0)**_

_'Even though it's effects can't be negated it's attack points are otherwise...'_ Ghost Gal thought grunted.

Hyperdrive smirked seeing that only to pause. "Fast Dragon's effect wears off during the end phase, which is right now."

Ghost Gal blinked, "Why didn't you..."

_Hexstia: **(ATK: 0 + 3500 = 3500)**_

Hyperdrive just closed his eyes in defeat.

* * *

**Hyperdrive: 0300**

**Ghost Gal: 3800**

* * *

Ghost Gal 5th Turn:

Ghost Gal drew before telling Hexstia to attack Clear Wing. The attack hit as Hyperdrive's dragon shattered.

* * *

**Hyperdrive: 0000**

**Ghost Gal: 3800**

**Ghost Gal wins the duel!**

* * *

They both stopped at this.

"You win." Hyperdrive mentioned before racing off.

* * *

_Back at the real world..._

"Poor Uncle Fusion." Lilly said saddened.

"He threw the match... because he used his Skill." Yuri frowned.

"I don't get how that's suppose to mean why he gave up." Cal told them, "He had a win, and he threw it off?"

"A skill like that is just a crutch for a weak Duelist. Unlike the rest of our Skills, his guarantees victory no matter the situation." Yuri answered.

Cal at that sighed, "Man all this Skill stuff is making my mind jumbled."

"A Deal's a Deal." Yusaku said walking to the room, "I'll be back."

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well to be fair it is an unfair Skill. It's only temporary though.**

**bopdog111: Yeah that wasn't a good duel sorry. First time I tried Altergeist as a matter of fact.**

**Ulrich362: I think you did well enough. So what's next?**

**bopdog111: Well we already know what this leads too where Playmaker obtains Excode, and they get the program. So now they go into SOL's Data Bank to find out who is the man responsible for putting Yusaku through that torture.**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense to me, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	8. Duels of SOL AIs!

**Ulrich362: Been a little while, remind me what's going on here?**

**bopdog111: Yusaku, and his parents had gotten the code after Yugo had dueled Ghost Gal.**

**Ulrich362: Right, ok then.**

**bopdog111: With the Code in their possession they can now figure out who put Yusaku, and Jin through that. Of course they still have to get through SOL Tech's Security first.**

**Ulrich362: Well with Skye joining their group and Akira's position... that shouldn't be too hard.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Yusaku had requested for a meeting with his group, and the Lancers who were helping them years ago to talk about the plan.

"Is everything alright?" asked a young woman with light purple hair.

"We're finally close to figuring out who started the Incident." Yusaku answered to everyone, "And I want everyone to know by the time we figured it out."

They all looked surprised hearing that.

"And this will be hard since it's at SOL's Data Bank, and they'll do everything they can to protect it." Yusaku added, "While Cal comes with me, Dad, Lilly, and Mom, Declan, and Riley will stand by, and warn us if any virus attacks happen."

"Wait a second Yusaku." Skye mentioned suddenly. "Things at SOL Technologies are getting complicated, wouldn't it be easier if my brother opened the back door to avoid any virus attacks?"

"He could. But his superiors would find out, and close the backdoor while firing your brother." Yusaku told her, "That's a risk I would rather not take if it meant ruining your brother's job."

Skye nodded only to frown. "Then again, he might be fired anyway after what happened to me."

"So we're getting into SOL's Data Bank the hard way." Cal said to them turning to Riley, and Declan, "Keep on a lookout kay you two? There's no telling what SOL Tech's defenses could be."

The purple-haired girl swallowed nervously as a grey-haired man simply nodded.

"If anyone has something they want to share before we head in now's the time to share." Yuri said to them.

"Yusaku... what are you going to do once you find out the truth?" Yuya asked.

"...We take care of the Hanoi, and will make sure they know what they done in the past is the worst mistake they ever done." Yusaku answered, "After that... Whatever is next for me."

Yuya frowned hearing that but just nodded. "Ok."

"If we're ready let's get to it." Cal told them walking in.

The others nodded joining him.

* * *

_In LINK VRAINS..._

Playmaker, Moon Dancer, Violet Prince, Nyx, and Cal in a brown jacket with a cap appeared in place as Playmaker typed in as a Portal appeared, "SOL Tech's Data Bank is through here."

"What if he somehow got there?" Nyx asked nervously.

"We'll be alright. Stay close to Mommy." Moon Dancer told her.

Nyx nodded at that before the five of them passed through the Portal. They rode through streaming through the amounts of Data within to each SOL Tech's Data Bank as they avoided each obstacle as Violet Prince asked, "Anything so far, Declan?"

_"Nothing yet."_ he replied._ "I don't think... wait, hold on a second."_

"You found something?" Cal asked.

_"One... two..."_ Declan started.

_"There are four guards heading for you guys!"_ Riley warned them.

At that something burst from the Data as Playmaker dodged a tackle as Ai cried, **_"Wh-Wh-Whoa!"_**

They looked to see two identical metal like men was after them with another pair in front of them.

"Robots?" Moon Dancer questioned.

"They might be Security AI." Cal said to them, "SOL reacted earlier then what we expected. Might be cause of Ghost Gal's post."

"Either way we gotta get through them." Violet Prince told them.

Playmaker asked his sister, "Nyx? Want to team up against the pair ahead?"

"Ok." Nyx nodded.

"That leaves the other two for us." Violet Prince smirked. "Shall we Moon Dancer?"

Moon Dancer grinned nodding as they turned as Cal said, "Okay I'll keep a lookout."

"DUEL!" the four of them called together

* * *

_1st Duel..._

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Getting Away with Murder by Papa Roach)**

**Playmaker & Nyx: 4000**

**AI-A & AI-B: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

AI-A 1st Turn:

**"I go first."** AI-A said already starting, **"Pays 500 Life Points, and Summons Tentacluster Darkwhip."**

**(AI-A & AI-B: 3500)**

A small metal like fish appeared.

* * *

_Tentacluster Darkwhip_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Machine_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 500_

_You can pay 500 LP; Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Tentacluster Darkwhip" once per turn._

* * *

**"Then activates Spell Card, Machine Duplication."** AI-A continued.

* * *

_Machine Duplication_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Machine-Type monster you control with 500 or less ATK; Special Summon up to 2 monsters from your Deck with the same name as that monster._

* * *

**"Targets machine monster with 500 or less attack points, and summons up to two more copies of target monster."** AI-A stated as two more Darkwhips appeared.

Nyx shuddered. "Creepy."

**"Circuit open!"** AI-A called raising his arms as the circuit appeared above him, **"Summoning conditions 3 Tentaclusters!"**

The three entered the bottom arrows.

**"Link Summon! Link 3, Tentacluster Nautilus!"** AI-A called as a white snail like creature appeared.

* * *

_Tentacluster Nautilus_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Markers: Bottom, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

_3 "Tentacluster" monsters_  
_When this card is Link Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Tentacluster" monster from your hand to your zone this card points to. Once per turn: You can target all monsters this card points to; destroy them._

* * *

"Zero attack points?" Playmaker questioned.

**"When Nautilus is Link Summoned, summons Tentacluster from hand. Summons Drillworm."** AI-A said as a squid worm appeared.

* * *

_Tentacluster Drillworm_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 1200_

_If this Attack Position card is destroyed by a card effect: You can send 1 random card from your opponent's hand to the GY, and if it was a monster, send 1 additional random card from your opponent's hand to the GY. Once per turn, during your opponent's Standby Phase, if you have no cards in your hand and you control no monsters in your Main Monster Zones, while this card is in your GY: You can banish 1 card with the same name as this card from your GY; send 1 random card from your opponent's hand to the GY, and if you do, Special Summon this card in Defense Position._

* * *

"Is he planning to Link Summon again?" Nyx asked.

**"Summons second Drillworm from hand."** AI-A said at that, **"Activate effect of Nautilus. Destroy all cards in zones points too."**

The two Drillworms shattered.

**"Drillworm effect activates. When destroyed by effect in attack mode send 1 random card in Playmaker's hand to the graveyard."** AI-A said as as one of Playmaker's cards in his hand vanished, **"If monster is discarded by this effect send 1 random card in Playmaker's hand to the graveyard."**

Another card vanished.

**_"Ugh, hand destruction. That Deck has no focus whatsoever."_** Ai said annoyed.

"Actually it's an effective strategy." Playmaker told him.

**"Second Drillworm effect activates." **AI-A said as a third card disappeared before Playmaker's last card joined the others.

**_"Your hand is gone now."_** Ai said worried,_** "That means you can't do anything."**_

**"Turn end."** AI-A ended.

Nyx 1st Turn:

Nyx drew her card. **"I still have cards though."**

**"Drillworm effect activate."** AI-A called suddenly, **"During Standby Phase if no cards in hand or Main Monster Zones banish 1 other Drillworm, send 1 random card in Nyx's hand to graveyard, and summon Drillworm."**

Nyx frowned as a card vanished. "Well, I can still play my Nymph Paradise card."

* * *

_Nymph Paradise_

_Field Spell Card_

_The effects of "Nymph" monsters are done twice but you can only use them one time during this duel (this is no longer applied if this card leaves the field by an opponent's effect). If this card is destroyed: Destroy your hand, also banish all cards on your field._

* * *

**"Tentacluser Nikolas effect activates."** AI-B said suddenly, **"When opponent activates Field Spell, discard this card, negate effects of field spell until next Standby Phase."**

"Huh?" Nyx asked in confusion as her Field Spell appeared to vanish. "Um... I set two cards and summon Grace the Forest Nymph in attack mode."

* * *

_Grace the Forest Nymph_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 1100_

_If this card is destroyed add one "Nymph" card from your deck, or GY to your hand. If this card is used as material for the Link Summon of a Cyberse Monster draw one card from your deck._

* * *

_**"Uh... Does that mean she can't use the Nymph's full power?"**_ Ai asked nervously.

"For now." Playmaker nodded.

"Grace attack the Link Monster." Nyx said.

The Nymph attack destroying it. **(AI-A & AI-B: 2600)**

"I end my turn." Nyx smiled.

AI-B 1st Turn:

**"Draw."** AI-B drew as Nyx's Field Spell regained it's effects.

**_"That's good."_ **Ai admitted.

**"Activate spell card, Tentacluster Rebirth."** AI-B said to them.

* * *

_Tentacluster Rebirth_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Tentacluster" Link monster in your GY: Banish "Tentacluster" monsters from your GY, equal to that monster's Link Rating then Special Summon that monster to an Extra Monster Zone. (This Special Summon is treated as a Link Summon.) You cannot Special Summon other monsters except, "Tentacluster" monsters the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

**"Banishes three Darkwhips revives Nautilus to Extra Monster Zone."** AI-B said as the Link Monster appeared again.

**_"That thing's back."_** Ai frowned.

**"Nautilus effect activates. Special Summons, Tentacluster Nikolas from hand."** AI-B said as a clam like creature appeared.

* * *

_Tentacluster Nikolas_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Machine_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 1700_

_When your opponent activates a Field Spell Card while you have less LP, and control 1 face-up, "Tentacluster" Link Monster in the Extra Monster Zone you can discard this card, negate the effects of that Field Spell until the next Standby Phase. If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Tentacluster" Link Monster, Special Summon 1 "Tentacluster Token". (DARK/Machine/LV 1/ATK 0000/DEF 0000) If this card in Attack Position is destroyed by a card effect, target 1 card on the field, send it to the GY, and if you do if that card was a Field Spell, inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

**_"That's the monster that messed up Nyx last turn."_ **Ai recalled. **_"What does it do on the field?"_**

**"Effect of Nikolas when summoned from Tentacluster Link Monster, summons Tentacluster Token."** AI-B said as a small coral appeared.

* * *

_Tentacluster Token_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Special Summoned by effect of "Tentacluster Nikolas"._

* * *

**"Circuit open."** AI-B said raising his arms, **"Summoning conditions 2 Tentaclusters."**

Drillworm, and the Token entered the left, and right arrows.

**"Link Summon! Link 2, Tentacluster Squidtacus."** AI-B said as a white squid monster appeared.

* * *

_Tentacluster Squidtacus_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Markers: Left, Right_

_2 "Tentacluster" monsters_  
_If this card is Link Summoned while linked to a face-up "Tentacluster" monster: Target 1 level 4 or lower "Tentacluster" monster in your GY, Special Summon that target. If a face-up monster linked to this card is destroyed by a card effect, destroy 1 card this card points too, and if you do inflict 600 damage to your opponent. While this card is Linked to a face-up, "Tentacluster" Link Monster: Your opponent cannot target this card for attacks or effects._

* * *

"Another one?" Nyx asked nervously.

**"Effect of Squidtacus activates. Summons level 4 or lower Tentacluster from graveyard while Linked to face-up, Tentacluster."** AI-B said as a second Nikolas appeared,** "Activate equip spell, Tentacluster Shell."**

A shell formed on Squidtacus.

* * *

_Tentacluster Shell_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a face-up "Tentacluster" Link Monster. The equipped monster cannot attack. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by "Tentacluster" monster effects. If the equipped monster should be destroyed by battle or by card effect, banish this card instead._

* * *

**"Squidtacus can't be destroyed by Tentacluster effects."** AI-B explained.

**_"What's he planning?"_** Ai questioned.

"It's obvious." Playmaker told him, "The effects of Nikolas, and that shell protects Squidtacus from Nautilus' effect to destroy it."

**"Nautilus effect destroy all cards points too."** AI-B said as the first Nikolas shattered but Squidtacus wasn't harmed due to shell, **"Nikolas effect activates. When destroyed by effect send field spell to graveyard."**

"Huh?" Nyx asked in horror. "What?"

The card vanished.

AI-B added to salt the wound, **"If card sent was field spell inflict 800 damage."**

**(Playmaker & Nyx: 3200)**

Nyx just stared in horror as only for no cards to vanish.

"Huh?" Nyx asked in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Nikolas' effect must be non-destruction." Playmaker said seeing that, "If it's that then Nymph Paradise's effect when destroyed doesn't activate."

Nyx let out a sigh of relief only to frown. "This is the last time I want to come here."

**"Squidtacus effect activates."** AI-B continued, **"When linked card destroyed another linked card destroyed then inflicts 600 damage."**

"More damage." Playmaker frowned.

The second Nikolas was destroyed.

**(Playmaker & Nyx: 2600)**

**"Nikolas effect activates."** AI-B said to them, **"When destroyed send Grace the Forest Nymph to graveyard."**

"I activate Firewall Blocker's effect in the graveyard!" Playmaker called countering, "By banishing this card from the graveyard, I can stop that effect that targets a Cyberse!"

At that Nikolas' effect hasn't harm Grace.

"Playmaker..." Nyx whispered before looking down.

**"Turn end."** AI-B ended his turn.

Playmaker 1st Turn:

"My turn draw!" Playmaker drew before saying to Nyx, "I'll not let your work go to waste. I'll finish the duel your way."

She blinked in confusion. "My way?"

He nodded before saying, "First off I activate Cynet Update!"

* * *

_Cynet Update_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Pay 1000 LP: Target 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse Monster in your GY, and 1 other card in your GY, add those targets to your hand. If you Link Summon a monster while this card is in your GY, banish this card, and if you do: That Link Summoned monster can attack twice this turn. You can only use each effect of "Cynet Update" per turn._

* * *

"By paying 1000 Life Points, I add Cyberse Gadget, and Nymph Paradise to my hand!" Playmaker called showing the two cards.** (Playmaker & Nyx: 1600)**

_**"Huh, but that field spell is useless to you."**_ Ai pointed out. **_"It only helps Nyx's deck."_**

"But I have a Nymph monster I can use." Playmaker stated to him reminding him about Grace that he managed to save, "And I activate Nymph Paradise!"

The field spell appeared back in place.

"And now I summon Cyberse Gadget!" Playmaker called as Gadget appeared.

* * *

_Cyberse Gadget_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 300_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 2 or lower monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Gadget Token" (Cyberse/LIGHT/Level 2/ATK 0/DEF 0). You can only use this effect of "Cyberse Gadget" once per turn._

* * *

"Playmaker wait, Nymph Paradise has another effect remember?" Nyx asked. "If you control a Nymph when you activate it all monsters you control count as two Link Materials until the end phase."

"I know. And trust me it will help." Playmaker said giving her an assuring smile.

Nyx smiled at that.

"And now with Gadget's ability I summon Dotscaper!" Playmaker called as a block monster appeared.

* * *

_Dotscaper_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 2100_

_If this card is sent to the GY: You can Special Summon this card. If this card is banished: You can Special Summon this card. You can only use 1 "Dotscaper" effect per turn, and only once that turn. You can only use each effect of "Dotscaper" once per Duel._

* * *

"And now appear the circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are at least 2 effect monsters! With Nymph Paradise's effect Dotscaper counts as two monsters!"

Grace, and Dotscaper entered the Top, Bottom-Left, and Bottom-Right Arrows.

"Link Summon! Link 3, Decode Talker!" Playmaker called as the purple warrior appeared.

* * *

_Decode Talker_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link Markers: Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

_2+ Effect Monsters_  
_Gains 500 ATK for each monster it points to. When your opponent activates a card or effect that targets a card(s) you control (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 monster this card points to; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

_"Nymph Paradise is the ultimate double edged sword."_ Declan stated. _"The backbone of her entire deck, and the weak point of it as well."_

"And now Dotscaper's effect activates!" Playmaker called, "Once a duel when it's sent to the graveyard, I can summon this card back!"

Dotscaper reappeared.

"And now Grace's effect activates! When it's used for the Link Summon of a Cyberse, I can draw a card! With Nymph Paradise in play at the cost of not using that effect for the rest of the Duel, I can use it for a second time which means, I draw 2 cards!" Playmaker called drawing twice.

**_"Nice, now finish the duel."_** Ai stated.

"You don't need to tell me twice." Playmaker said to him, "But before so, I activate the spell, Cosmic Cyclone!"

* * *

_Cosmic Cyclone_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Pay 1000 LP, then target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; banish it._

* * *

"By paying 1000 points, I banish Tentacluster Shell!" Playmaker called as the shell vanished. **(Playmaker & Nyx: 0600)** "Start it up!"

**_"You got it!"_** Ai called as a Data Storm started to appear.

"Looks like two are just about done." Moon Dancer smiled.

Playmaker dove in the Data Storm reaching his hand out, "I activate my Skill! When I have 1000 or fewer Life Points, I can take a random Link Monster from the Data Storm, and add it to my Extra Deck! Come, Storm Access!"

* * *

_Storm Access_

_Playmaker's Skill_

_If the user has 1000 or less LP, the user randomly obtains a Link Monster from a nearby Data Storm and adds it to their Extra Deck._

* * *

At that a roar of a lion appeared as Playmaker exited the storm.

"Appear the circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are at least 2 monsters expect Tokens! With Nymph Paradise, Decode Talker is treated as two monsters!"

The three entered the top, left, right, and bottom arrows.

"Link Summon! Link 4, Rasterliger!" Playmaker called as a cybernetic tiger monster appeared yowling.

* * *

_Rasterliger_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2000_

_Link Markers: Top, Left, Right, Bottom_

_2+ monsters, except Tokens  
You can target 1 Link Monster in either GY; this card gains ATK equal to that target's ATK until the end of this turn. You can Tribute any number of your monsters this card points to; destroy an equal number of cards on the field. You can only use each effect of "Rasterliger" once per turn._

* * *

"Impressive." Violet Prince smiled.

"Cyberse Gadget's effect activates! When it's sent to the graveyard, I can summon a Gadget Token!" Playmaker called as a Gadget Token has appeared.

* * *

_Gadget Token_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Cyberse/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Special Summoned by the effect of "Cyberse Gadget"._

* * *

"Rasterliger's first ability activates! I target Decode Talker to give Rasterliger points equal to Decode Talker's!" Playmaker called as Rasterliger roared.

_Rasterliger: **(ATK: 2000 + 2300 = 4300)**_

"Rasterliger's second effect activates!" Playmaker called as Rasterliger roared while the Gadget Token vanished, "By tributing all monsters on my field this card points too an equal number of cards are destroyed!"

Nautilus shattered for a second time.

"Wow." Nyx smiled.

"Battle! Rasterliger attacks Tentacluster Squidtacus!" Playmaker called as Rasterliger roared charging, "Pulverizing Pounce!"

Rasterliger pounced Squidtacus destroying it, and ensuring their defeat as they vanished.

* * *

**Playmaker & Nyx: 0600**

**AI-A & AI-B: 0000**

**Playmaker & Nyx wins the duel!**

* * *

_Earlier..._

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Wake Up by No Resolve)**

**Violet Prince & Moon Dancer: 4000**

**AI-A & AI-B: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"You two can go first." Violet Prince smirked. "Moon Dancer can take the final turn."

AI-A 1st Turn:

Not letting that faze it AI-A started, **"Pays 500 Life Points, and Summons Tentacluster Darkwhip."**

**(AI-A & AI-B: 3500)**

A Darkwhip appeared ready.

* * *

_Tentacluster Darkwhip_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Machine_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 500_

_You can pay 500 LP; Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Tentacluster Darkwhip" once per turn._

* * *

**"Then activates Spell Card, Machine Duplication."** AI-A continued.

* * *

_Machine Duplication_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Machine-Type monster you control with 500 or less ATK; Special Summon up to 2 monsters from your Deck with the same name as that monster._

* * *

**"Targets machine monster with 500 or less attack points, and summons up to two more copies of target monster."** AI-A stated as two more Darkwhips appeared before calling, **"Circuit open!"**

He raise his arms as the circuit appeared above him, **"Summoning conditions 3 Tentaclusters!"**

The three entered the bottom arrows.

**"Link Summon! Link 3, Tentacluster Nautilus!"** AI-A called as a copy of Nautilus appeared.

* * *

_Tentacluster Nautilus_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Markers: Bottom, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

_3 "Tentacluster" monsters_  
_When this card is Link Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Tentacluster" monster from your hand to your zone this card points to. Once per turn: You can target all monsters this card points to; destroy them._

* * *

"Oh?" Violet Prince inquired.

**"Nautilus effect activates. Special Summons, Tentacluster Blastsucker!"** AI-A said as a sucker fish monster appeared.

* * *

_Tentacluster Blastsucker_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Machine_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 400_

_When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, and if you do, inflict 400 damage to your opponent. You can banish this card from your GY; inflict 400 damage to your opponent._

* * *

**"Summons second Blastsucker!"** AI-A added as the second card appeared, **"Activates effect of Nautilus, destroys all cards points too. Blastsucker effect activates. When targeted by Link Monster effect destroys itself inflict 400 damage."**

The two Blastsuckers shattered.

**(Violet Prince & Moon Dancer: 3200)**

**"Tentacluster Jellysting effect in hand!"** AI-B called revealing a hand trap, **"When Tentacluster destroyed by effect inflict 400 damage, activate 1 Abyss Invitation from Deck, and summon Jellysting!"**

A monster appeared in place along with a spell.

* * *

_Tentacluster Jellysting_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 700_

_When a "Tentacluster" monster on the field is destroyed by a card effect while you control 1 face-up, "Tentacluster" Link Monster: Special Summon this card to where that monster points too, and if you do inflict 400 damage to your opponent, also activate 1 "Abyss Invitation" from your Deck. If this card is destroyed by a card effect, target 1 "Tentacluster" Link Monster you control, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effect, also any battle damage you take involving the target is halved._

* * *

"Alright." Moon Dancer shrugged.

* * *

_Abyss Invitation_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_If a player takes 500 or less effect damage, except by the effect of "Abyss Invitation": Inflict 200 damage to your opponent._

* * *

**"When player takes damage 500 or less damage except by Abyss Invitation, inflict 200 damage to opponent."** AI-B said the spell's effect.

"A burn strategy, I can think of two powerful duelists who use that." Violet Prince smiled.

"Tyler Sisters?" Moon Dancer smiled to him.

"Blue Angel and Arctic Witch." he answered.

**"Blastsucker effect in GY! Banish card inflict 400 damage!"** AI-A called.

**(Violet Prince & Moon Dancer: 2800)**

**"Abyss Invitation!"** AI-A cried.

**(Violet Prince & Moon Dancer: 2600)**

**"Turn end."** AI-A ended his turn.

Violet Prince 1st Turn:

Violet Prince drew his card and smirked. "I send Predaplant Flytrap to the graveyard in order to activate Super Polymerization."

* * *

_Super Polymerization_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Discard 1 card; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from either field as Fusion Material. Neither player can activate cards or effects in response to this card's activation._

* * *

At that a huge vortex appeared sucking in both the AI's monsters.

"I do appreciate you doing the hard work of summoning two Dark Monsters." Violet Prince smirked. "Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

His dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 DARK monsters on the field, except Tokens_  
_If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can make this card gain ATK equal to 1 opponent's Special Summoned monster, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the End Phase, this card's name becomes that monster's original name, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this Fusion Summoned card is destroyed: You can destroy all your opponent's Special Summoned monsters._

* * *

His sentence to them looked like it had no effect on the two AIs. Violet Prince sighed. "Starving Venom attack these two directly!"

The dragon roared gladly doing so blasting the two.** (AI-A & AI-B: 0700)**

"I end my turn." Violet Prince smirked.

AI-B 1st Turn:

**"Draw."** AI-B drew before saying **"Activate spell card, Tentacluster Rebirth."**

* * *

_Tentacluster Rebirth_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Tentacluster" Link monster in your GY: Banish "Tentacluster" monsters from your GY, equal to that monster's Link Rating then Special Summon that monster to an Extra Monster Zone. (This Special Summon is treated as a Link Summon.) You cannot Special Summon other monsters except, "Tentacluster" monsters the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

**"Banishes three Darkwhips revives Nautilus to Extra Monster Zone."** AI-B said as the Link Monster appeared again.

"Oh?" Violet Prince inquired.

**"Nautilus effect activates. Summons Tentacluster Crabskit!"** AI-B said as a crab monster appeared.

* * *

_Tentacluster Crabskit_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Machine_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Tentacluster" Link Monster, Special Summon up to 2 "Tentacluster Tokens". (DARK/Machine/LV 1/ATK 0000/DEF 0000) If this card is destroyed by a card effect target 1 monster your opponent controls, destroy that target also inflict 400 damage to your opponent._

* * *

**"Effect of Crabskit when summoned from Tentacluster Link Monster, summons 2 Tentacluster Tokens."** AI-B said as two small corals appeared.

* * *

_Tentacluster Token_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Special Summoned by effect of "Tentacluster Crabskit"._

* * *

"Wow, I forgot dueling AI's was this repetitive." Moon Dancer frowned. "When we get out of here remind me to duel one of our friends so I don't die of boredom."

Violet Prince nodded hearing that.

That sentence didn't faze AI-B who called, **"Circuit open!"**

He raising his arms saying, **"Summoning conditions 2 Tentaclusters."**

The two Tokens entered the left, and right arrows.

**"Link Summon! Link 2, Tentacluster Squidtacus."** AI-B said as a Squidtacus appeared.

* * *

_Tentacluster Squidtacus_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Markers: Left, Right_

_2 "Tentacluster" monsters_  
_If this card is Link Summoned while linked to a face-up "Tentacluster" monster: Target 1 level 4 or lower "Tentacluster" monster in your GY, Special Summon that target. If a face-up monster linked to this card is destroyed by a card effect, destroy 1 card this card points too, and if you do inflict 600 damage to your opponent. While this card is Linked to a face-up, "Tentacluster" Link Monster: Your opponent cannot target this card for attacks or effects._

* * *

"More damage." Violet Prince frowned rolling his eyes.

**"Effect of Squidtacus activates. Summons level 4 or lower Tentacluster from graveyard while Linked to face-up, Tentacluster."** AI-B said as a Blastsucker appeared, **"Activate equip spell, Tentacluster Shell."**

The shell was formed on Squidtacus.

* * *

_Tentacluster Shell_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a face-up "Tentacluster" Link Monster. The equipped monster cannot attack. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by "Tentacluster" monster effects. If the equipped monster should be destroyed by battle or by card effect, banish this card instead._

* * *

**"Squidtacus can't be destroyed by Tentacluster effects."** AI-B explained.

"That could be useful." Violet Prince said thoughtfully. "It won't help them against my Starving Venom Fusion Dragon of course."

**"Nautilus effect destroy all cards points too, Blastsucker effect when target by Link Monster destroys itself inflict 400 damage."** AI-B said as the Blastsucker shattered but Squidtacus wasn't harmed due to shell.

**(Violet Prince & Moon Dancer: 2200)**

**"Abyss Invitation!"** AI-B called.

**(Violet Prince & Moon Dancer: 2000)**

**"Squidtacus effect activates."** AI-B continued, **"When linked card destroyed another linked card destroyed then inflicts 600 damage."**

Crabskit at that shattered.

**(Violet Prince & Moon Dancer: 1400)**

**"Crabskit effect activates. When destroyed 1 monster destroyed, inflict 400 damage!"** AI-B called as Crabskit charged at Starving Venom.

_'Go ahead.'_ Violet Prince smirked as his dragon shattered.

**(Violet Prince & Moon Dancer: 1000)**

"Before your Abyss Invitation triggers again, when Starving Venom is destroyed so are all your special summoned monsters." Violet Prince revealed.

**"Tentacluster Shell effect! If equipped monster should be destroyed banish this card instead!"** AI-B countered as only Nautilus shattered, **"Abyss Invitation!"**

**(Violet Prince & Moon Dancer: 0800)**

**"Blastsucker effect! Banish card inflict 400 damage!"** AI-B called.

**(Violet Prince & Moon Dancer: 0400)**

**"Abyss Invitation!"** AI-B called.

**(Violet Prince & Moon Dancer: 0200)**

Moon Dancer yawned, "These two are really boring."

"I know." Violet Prince agreed. "Let's stop wasting time and just end this one."

Moon Dancer smiled. "Consider it done."

**"Turn end."** AI-B ended his turn.

Moon Dancer 1st Turn:

"With Starving Venom gone I can summon a new monster from my Extra Deck, and I think I'll do with the Lunalight Fusion spell card." Moon Dancer stated calmly.

* * *

_Lunalight Fusion_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 "Lunalight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material. If your opponent controls a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, you can also use 1 "Lunalight" monster in your Deck or Extra Deck as Fusion Material. You can only activate 1 "Lunalight Fusion" per turn._

* * *

"Normally, this card is a weaker Polymerization that limits me to Lunalight Monsters. However, thanks to that Tentacluster Squidtacus on your field I can use a Lunalight from my Deck or Extra Deck as Fusion Material." she continued. "So I'll merge Lunalight Black Sheep and Lunalight Purple Butterfly in my hand with Lunalight Panther Dancer in my Extra Deck!"

The three monsters appeared before fusing together.

"Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! The beast lurking in jet-black dress! The butterfly that wields violet poison! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The king of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness! Lunalight Leo Dancer!" Moon Dancer chanted as her strongest monster appeared.

* * *

_Lunalight Leo Dancer_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 3500_

_DEF: 3000_

_"Lunalight Panther Dancer" + 2 "Lunalight" monsters_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Materials. Your opponent cannot target this card with card effects, also it cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. Once per turn, at the end of the Damage Step, if this card attacked a monster: You can destroy all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

"Now, attack Tentacluster Squidtacus."

The monster attacked Squidtacus destroying it, and causing the two AI Duelists to vanish.

* * *

**Violet Prince & Moon Dancer: 0200**

**AI-A & AI-B: 0000**

**Violet Prince & Moon Dancer wins the duel!**

* * *

With that they looked to see that Playmaker had just started to activated Storm Access.

"Looks like two are just about done." Moon Dancer smiled.

"Yeah, it does." Violet Prince smiled before gently kissing her. "You were amazing as usual."

Moon Dancer smiled as they watched Playmaker summoned Rasterliger, and made quick work of their AI.

"And that reminds me how wicked powerful the family is." Cal remarked to them.

"Most of us." Nyx frowned.

Playmaker patted her back, "We'll make it up by the time this is over."

She nodded.

"So what now?" Violet Prince asked.

"Straight ahead. The Duels sure did spared us minutes of boredom." Cal told them.

"Spared us boredom?" Moon Dancer questioned.

"Yeah... They did passed the time didn't they?" Cal asked her.

"Unnamed, I'm fine with Burn Decks. When the person using them has a personality more interesting than drying paint. That was completely boring." Moon Dancer pointed out.

Cal or known as Unnamed rubbed the back of his head, "Right sorry."

_"There's someone else."_ Riley told them suddenly.

Hearing that they looked.

_"That... Akira's waiting for you guys."_ Skye told them.

At that they reached the end of the stream where they jumped off their Duel Boards landing on the ground looking around seeing green orbs around, with cyberspace like area, and who stand in front of them was Akira, and what was behind him what looks like something important.

"I had a feeling you'd be here." Akira told them. "This is what you want, SOL Technologies data. And it has the name of the man behind the Lost Incident."

"That's true indeed Akira." Playmaker said, "And we want to bring that Data back with us so we can learn the truth."

"I know, and I have no intention of stopping you. However I have a request." Akira mentioned before revealing a Duel Disc. "Before you go forward I want to duel you."

Hearing that they blinked before Unnamed asked him, "Why exactly?"

"After what I learned when you rescued Blue Angel... there are some questions I need answers to, and this is the way I've chosen to get them." Akira answered as they recalled Blue Angel she called Nyx Lilly.

Playmaker at that nodded, "It's your choice Akira. Who shall be your opponent?"

"You will Playmaker." Akira stated. _'Yusaku Fujiki. The victim of the Lost Incident.'_

Playmaker nodded as he walked over only for Ghost Gal to appear.

"Ghost Gal?" Moon Dancer asked seeing her.

"Don't mind me, Playmaker Mama." Ghost Gal grinned at the nickname, "Just interested to what my partner can do against the Playmaker."

"How strong is he?" Violet Prince inquired.

"You'll see." Ghost Gal grinned.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Playmaker vs Akira... that should be interesting. More so than the AI bots.**

**bopdog111: Without a doubt.**

**Ulrich362: Well, we'll have to see how the match goes. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	9. Tindangle Duel!

**bopdog111: Back from the Holidays.**

**Ulrich362: True, they were amazing. So... where were we?**

**bopdog111: Playmaker vs Akira at his request.**

**Ulrich362: Oh yeah... admittedly a little nervous about this one.**

**bopdog111: Let's see where this leads too.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Nyx, Moon Dancer, Violet Prince, Unnamed, and Ghost Gal stepped back to let Akira duel Playmaker.

"Akira's Deck is really tough." Ghost Gal admitted, "I wonder how this will play out."

"Let's begin!" Akira called.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: I Am Machine by Three Days Grace)**

**Playmaker: 4000**

**Akira: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Akira 1st Turn:

"I go first!" Akira called looking over his five cards, "First off, I activate Tindangle Jhrelth's effect in my hand! By discarding 1 card from my hand, and sending a Tindangle from my Deck to the graveyard, I can summon this card face-down!"

After that the face-down monster appeared.

"Tindangle?" Nyx asked.

"Then, I set a monster, and summon Tindangle Base Gardna!" Akira added as a shape like field with purple, and yellow eyes around it appeared with 2300 defense points.

* * *

_Tindangle Base Gardna_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 2300_

_If you control a face-down Defense Position monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in Defense Position. You can only Special Summon "Tindangle Base Gardna" once per turn this way. If a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned, and is now pointed to by an opponent's Link Monster (except during the Damage Step): You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Tindangle" monster from your hand or Deck in Attack Position or face-down Defense Position._

* * *

"He's planning something." Violet Prince noted.

"Then I set a card, and end my turn." Akira ended his turn.

"2300 defense points, two face-down monsters, and a set card. His dueling is stiff just like him." Ai remarked worried, and bluntly.

Playmaker 1st Turn:

"This is a strong defense maneuver. But their is a way to break it." Playmaker said starting his turn drawing, "First up, I'll summon Draconnect!"

At that the white monster appeared.

* * *

_Draconnet_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1200_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower Normal Monster from your hand or Deck in Defense Position._

* * *

"When Draconnect is summoned, I can summon Bitron from my Deck!" Playmaker added as the monster appeared.

* * *

_Bitron_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 200_

_DEF: 2000_

_A new species found in electronic space. There's not much information on it._

* * *

"And now I activate Micro Coder's effect in my hand! I can Link Summon a Code Talker from my Extra Deck by using this card as Material!" Playmaker revealed, "Appear the circuit that leads to the future!"

The circuit appeared.

"The summoning conditions are 2 effect monsters!"

Micro Coder, and Draconnect entered the top, and bottom arrows.

"Link Summon! Link 2, Code Talker!" Playmaker called as a smaller version of Decode Talker appeared ready.

* * *

_Code Talker_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1300_

_Link Arrows: Top, Bottom_

_2 Effect Monsters_  
_Gains 500 ATK for each monster this card points to. Cannot be destroyed by battle or your opponent's card effects, while this card points to a monster._

* * *

"Ghost Gal, which mechanic does Akira use?" Moon Dancer asked. "Just Link, or something else?"

"You'll see. It wouldn't be fun to spoil things." Ghost Gal grinned to her.

"And now I activate Cynet Optimization!" Playmaker continued.

* * *

_Cynet Optimization_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_If your "Code Talker" monster battles, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step. During your Main Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Normal Summon 1 Cyberse monster, also you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Cyberse monsters (even if this card leaves the field). You can only use this effect of "Cynet Optimization" once per turn._

* * *

"Once a turn, I can summon another Cyberse! Come Cyberse Gadget!" Playmaker called as Gadget appeared.

* * *

_Cyberse Gadget_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 300_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 2 or lower monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Gadget Token" (Cyberse/LIGHT/Level 2/ATK 0/DEF 0). You can only use this effect of "Cyberse Gadget" once per turn._

* * *

"Due to it's special ability, I can summon Micro Coder back with it's ability negated!" Playmaker called as Micro Coder appeared.

* * *

_Micro Coder_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 0_

_If a Cyberse monster you control would be used as Link Material for a "Code Talker" monster, this card in your hand can also be used as material. If this card is sent from the hand or field to the GY as material for the Link Summon of a "Code Talker" monster: You can either add 1 "Cynet" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand, or, if this card on the field was used as material, you can add 1 Level 4 Cyberse monster instead. You can only use each effect of "Micro Coder" once per turn._

* * *

"And now appear again the circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker called.

Violet Prince frowned at that.

"The summoning conditions are at least two Cyberse!" Playmaker called as Micro Coder, and Code Talker entered the arrows, "Link Summon! Link 3, Encode Talker!"

Encode appeared ready.

* * *

_Encode Talker_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link Arrow: Top, Bottom, Bottom-Right_

_2+ Cyberse monsters_  
_Once per turn, before damage calculation, if your monster this card points to battles an opponent's monster with higher ATK than it: You can make that monster unable to be destroyed by that battle, also you take no battle damage from that battle. After that damage calculation, have this card or 1 monster it points to gain ATK equal to the ATK of that battled opponent's monster, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"That should help." Unnamed noted.

"And now Micro Coder's ability! When it's used to Link Summon a Code Talker, I can add a Cynet card to my hand! But if this card was used from the field, I can instead add a level 4 or lower Cyberse!" Playmaker told Akira, "I add Clock Wyvern!"

"Something's wrong." Violet Prince whispered.

"And now appear for a third time! The circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker called as the circuit appeared again, "The summoning conditions are two Cyberse!"

Gadget, and Bitron entered the top right, and bottom right arrows.

"Link Summon! Link 2, Splash Mage!" Playmaker called as a blue magician appeared.

* * *

_Splash Mage_

_Water Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1100_

_Link Markers: Top-Right, Bottom-Right_

_2 Cyberse monsters_  
_You can target 1 Cyberse monster in your GY; Special Summon it in Defense Position, but negate its effects (if any), also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Cyberse monsters. You can only use this effect of "Splash Mage" once per turn._

* * *

"Gadget's effect! I summon a Gadget Token!" Playmaker called as a Token appeared.

* * *

_Gadget Token_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Cyberse/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Special Summoned by the effect of "Cyberse Gadget"._

* * *

"And now Splash Mage's effect! I summon a Cyberse by negating it's abilities! Come Draconnect!" Playmaker called as Draconnect appeared, "Forth time, circuit that leads to the future!"

The circuit appeared again.

"Summoning conditions are at least 2 Cyberse monsters!" Playmaker called as Splash Mage, and Bitron entered the top, left, and right Arrows, "Link Summon! Link 3, Excode Talker!"

A green version of Decode Talker appeared.

* * *

_Excode Talker_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link Markers: Top, Left, Right_

_2+ Cyberse monsters_  
_When this card is Link Summoned: You can choose unused Main Monster Zones equal to the number of monsters currently in the Extra Monster Zones; those zones cannot be used while this monster is face-up on the field. You can only use this effect of "Excode Talker" once per turn. Monsters this card points to gain 500 ATK, also they cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

"Excode Talker's ability! Grasp Zone! Any Main Monster Zone can't be used equal to monsters in the Extra Monster Zone!" Playmaker called as Excode fired an orb sealing Akira's first zone on his left, "And now as as Excode is pointing at monsters they gain 500 attack points, and cannot be destroyed by card effects!"

_Gadget Token: **(ATK: 0 + 500 = 500)**_

_Encode Talker: **(ATK: 2300 = 500 = 2800)**_

_**"Encode now has more attack points!"**_ Ai grinned.

"I knew it. I got you so easily." Akira suddenly mentioned.

"Huh?" Nyx asked before her eyes widened. "Oh no, a trap?"

"Base Gardna's ability activates!" Akira called.

**"When your opponent summons a monster where an opponent's Link Monsters is pointing at you can tribute this card to Special Summon 1 Tindangle Monster in your hand, or Deck."** Akira's Duel Disk answered as Base Gardna vanished.

**_"It ran away!"_** Ai called.

"I don't run." Akira stated before calling, "Come Tindangle Hound!"

At that what rushed in was a demonic purple hound that has the same eyes, and howled with 2500 attack points.

* * *

_Tindangle Hound_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Fiend/Flip_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 0_

_FLIP: You can target 1 other face-up monster on the field; this card gains ATK equal to that target's original ATK, then change that target to face-down Defense Position._  
_Each monster your opponent controls loses 1000 ATK for each monster linked to it. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the GY: You can target 1 face-down monster on the field; change it to face-up Defense Position._

* * *

**_"What a scary pooch!"_** Ai cried before reminding, **_"But we have higher points!"_**

"Don't be impatient." Akira told him before calling, "Tindangle Hound's ability activates! Hell Howling!"

Tindangle Hound howled a wave to them.

**"For each monster your opponent's Link Monsters point too they lose 1000 attack points."** Akira's Duel Disk explained.

_Encode Talker: **(ATK: 2800 - (1000 * 2) = 800)**_

_Excode Talker: **(ATK: 2300 - (1000 * 2) = 300)**_

_Gadget Token: **(ATK: 500 - (1000 * 2) = 0)**_

"An Anti-Link deck." Moon Dancer realized.

**_"Oh I'm getting motion sickness."_** Ai groaned rubbing his head.

"So this is your strategy, your using anti Link against me. However that won't work!" Playmaker called, "Appear the circuit that leads to the future!"

The circuit appeared

"The summoning conditions are at least 2 monsters except tokens!" Playmaker called as Encode, and Excode each flew to the arrows.

"Link 4?" Akira asked in shock.

"Link Summon! Link 4, Rasterliger!" Playmaker called as the monster he got from the SOL Ais appeared yowling.

* * *

_Rasterliger_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2000_

_Link Markers: Top, Left, Right, Bottom_

_2+ monsters, except Tokens_  
_You can target 1 Link Monster in either GY; this card gains ATK equal to that target's ATK until the end of this turn. You can Tribute any number of your monsters this card points to; destroy an equal number of cards on the field. You can only use each effect of "Rasterliger" once per turn._

* * *

Nyx smiled seeing the monster.

"Rasterliger is pointing to your facedown monster so Hound's effect only weakened it a little." Playmaker told Akira, "And then by targeting Encode in my graveyard, Rasterliger gains it's points!"

_Rasterliger: **(ATK: 2000 + 2300 - 1000 = 3300)**_

**_"Ta-da! Perfectly executed counter!"_** Ai grinned to Akira's scowling look.

"Battle! Rasterliger attacks Tindangle Hound!" Playmaker called as Rasterliger attacked Hound clawing it destroying it.

**(Akira: 3200)**

"Tindangle Hound's effect ends so Rasterliger regains points." Playmaker added.

_Rasterliger: **(ATK: 3300 + 1000 = 4300)**_

"Tindangle Hound's ability activates!" Akira called.

**"When this card is destroyed by battle or effect, and sent to the graveyard you can flip one face-down defense position monster on the field to face-up."** Akira's Duel Disk explained.

"That sounds like..." Moon Dancer started. _'Aura.'_

"I flip my monster face-up! Come Tindangle Angel!" Akira called as a fiendish angel appeared.

* * *

_Tindangle Angel_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend/Flip_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 1800_

_FLIP: You can Special Summon 1 Flip monster from your hand or GY in face-down Defense Position, except "Tindangle Angel", then if it is your opponent's Battle Phase, end the Battle Phase. You can only use this effect of "Tindangle Angel" once per turn._

* * *

"Tindangle Angel's Flip Effect activates!" Akira called.

"One Flip Effect Monster is Special Summoned from either your graveyard or hand." Akira's Duel Disk explained.

"I revive Tindangle Hound!" Akira called as the hound was set, "Then Tindangle Intruder's effect!"

**_"If a monster is set to your field, you must Special Summon this card face-down from your graveyard."_** Akira's Duel Disk said as the monster was set making a total of four monsters on his field.

"Wow... Mr. Akira is really strong." Nyx admitted.

"When this effect activates during the battle phase the battle ends!" Akira added more.

Now at Main Phase 2 Playmaker said, "I set two cards. I end my turn."

_Rasterliger: **(ATK: 4300 - 2300 = 2000)**_

* * *

**Playmaker: 4000**

****Akira: 3200****

* * *

Akira 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Akira called drawing.

"I activate my trap! Parallel Port Armor!" Playmaker called.

* * *

_Parallel Port Armor_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 Link Monster you control; equip it with this card. Your opponent cannot target the equipped monster with card effects, also it cannot be destroyed by battle. You can banish this card and 2 Link Monsters from your GY, then target 1 Link Monster you control; it can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

"Rasterliger cannot be targeted by your card effects, and it cannot be destroyed in battle!" Playmaker told Akira as Rasterliger was equipped with the trap.

"Good idea, we have no way of knowing what Akira might try." Unnamed mentioned.

"I flip summon, Tindangle Hound!" Akira called as Hound was flipped, "Tindangle Hound's flip effect activates! It targets a monster in play, and then it flips it down, and gains it's attack points! Angel has 500 attack points so it gains 500 points!"

_Hound: **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**_

"Then Angel is set." Akira added as Angel was flipped, "Then I flip Intruder!"

A long serpent fiend appeared.

* * *

_Tindangle Intruder_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Fiend/Flip_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 0_

_FLIP: You can add 1 "Tindangle" card from your Deck to your hand._  
_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can send 1 "Tindangle" card from your Deck to the GY. If a monster(s) is Special Summoned to your field in face-down Defense Position while this card is in your GY: Special Summon this card in face-down Defense Position (this is not optional). You can only use each effect of "Tindangle Intruder" once per turn._

* * *

"Tindangle Intruder's Flip Effect activates! It allows me to add a Tindangle card from my deck to my hand!" Akira called showing a second Tindangle Hound.

Nyx stared at the field before pausing and looking at her duel disc.

"And now Hound's ability! Hell Howling!" Akira called as Tindangle Hound howled.

_Rasterliger: **(ATK: 2000 - 1000 = 1000)**_

"Then I flip, Tindangle Jhrelth!" Akira called as a green crystal appeared.

* * *

_Tindangle Jhrelth_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend/Flip_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 1800_

_FLIP: You can take 1 Flip monster from your Deck, except "Tindangle Jhrelth", and either add it to your hand or send it to the GY. If this card is in your hand: You can discard 1 other card from your hand; send 1 "Tindangle" card from your Deck to the GY, except "Tindangle Jhrelth", also Special Summon this card from your hand in face-down Defense Position. You can only use each effect of "Tindangle Jhrelth" once per turn._

* * *

Ghost Gal only gave a sly grin.

"Jhrelth's flip effect! I send a second Intruder from my Deck to the graveyard." Akira said sending the card, "Battle! Hound, Intruder attacks Rasterliger!"

The two attacked as Rasterliger wasn't destroyed but Playmaker grunted at the damage.** (Playmaker: 1300)**

"It isn't enough." Nyx frowned.

"During my Main Phase 2, open! The circuit that unites us!" Akira called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are 3 Tindangles!"

Hound, Intruder, and Jhrelth flew up entering the Top, Bottom-Left, and Bottom-Right arrows.

"A Link Summon now?" Moon Dancer questioned. "This is bad."

"Link Summon! Link 3, Tindangle Acute Cerberus!" Akira chanted as a gate appeared as burst of flames appeared behind Akira dying out to reveal a floating three headed version of Hound roaring.

* * *

_Tindangle Acute Cerberus_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Fiend/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Markers: Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

_3 "Tindangle" monsters_  
_Gains 3000 ATK if you have 3 or more "Tindangle" monsters with different names in your GY, including "Tindangle Base Gardna". Gains 500 ATK for each "Tindangle" monster it points to. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card declared an attack: You can Special Summon 1 "Tindangle Token" (Fiend/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0)._

* * *

"No points?" Unnamed questioned.

"If I have 3 different names Tindangles in my graveyard including Base Gardna, Acute Cerberus gains 3000 attack points!" Akira revealed as Acute Cerberus roared.

_Acute Cerberus: **(ATK: 0 + 3000 = 3000)**_

"Big br... Playmaker!" Nyx panicked seeing that.

"Well Akira... Not bad." Playmaker admitted.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Your turn." Akira ended his turn.

Playmaker 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Playmaker called drawing, "And I activate Link Back!"

* * *

_Link Back_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Link Monster you control in the Extra Monster Zone; move that monster you control to your Main Monster Zone it points to, then, you can send cards from the top of your Deck to the GY equal to its Link Rating. You can only activate 1 "Link Back" per turn._

* * *

"I take Rasterliger, and move it to a Main Monster Zone it points to with my top four cards being sent to the graveyard!" Playmaker said moving Rasterliger as he discarded his top four cards, "Then I activate my face-down, Cynet Fusion!"

* * *

_Cynet Fusion_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Cyberse Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material. If you control no monsters in the Extra Monster Zone, you can also banish up to 1 Cyberse Link Monster from your GY as Fusion Material._

* * *

"That helps." Moon Dancer noted.

"I take monsters from my hand or field to summon a Cyberse Fusion Monster!" Playmaker called, "And if I have no monsters in my Extra Monster Zone then I can banish a Link Monster as a substitute! I fuse Clock Wyvern, and Excode Talker!"

The two fused together.

"The strong ones gather before its grand wings! Become a new legend! Fusion Summon! Come out! Cyberse Clock Dragon!" Playmaker chanted.

Cyberse Clock Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Cyberse Clock Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Cyberse/Fusion_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_"Clock Wyvern" + 1+ Link Monsters_  
_When this card is Fusion Summoned: You can send cards from the top of your Deck to the GY, equal to the combined Link Ratings of this card's materials. Until the end of the next turn, other monsters you control cannot attack, also this card gains 1000 ATK for each card sent to the GY by this effect. If you control a Link Monster, monsters your opponent controls cannot target monsters you control for attacks, except this one, also your opponent cannot target monsters you control with card effects, except this one. If this Fusion Summoned card is sent to the GY by an opponent's card effect: You can add 1 Spell from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"His Fusion Monster." Unnamed smiled.

"When Clock Dragon is Fusion Summoned, I send the top card of my deck to the graveyard equal to the Link Rating the Link Monsters used to summon it have. Then it gets 1000 points stronger for each card sent!" Playmaker called discarding his top three cards, "Go Cyberse Clock-Up!"

_Cyberse Clock Dragon:** (ATK: 2500 + (1000 * 3) = 5500)**_

"5500?" Akira asked in shock.

"Then, I activate Recoded Alive's effect in the graveyard!" Playmaker added, "By banishing this card, I can summon a banished Code Talker back to the field if I have no monsters in the Extra Monster Zones! Revive Excode Talker!"

Excode Talker reappeared, "Excode Talker's ability activates! Monsters linked to it gains 500 points, and can't be destroyed by card effects!"

_Rasterliger: **(ATK: 2000 + 500 = 2500)**_

Moon Dancer frowned at that.

"Rasterliger's ability activates!" Playmaker called as Rasterliger yowled as it's rings glowed, "By tributing all monsters Linked to this card an equal number of cards is destroyed! I destroy Angel, and Acute Cerberus!"

The blast charged as Excode, and Gadget Token vanished.

"Trap open! Gergonne's End!" Akira called.

* * *

_Gergonne's End_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 "Tindangle" Link Monster you control; equip this card to it. It cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, also your opponent cannot target it with card effects. Once per turn, if there are monsters in all zones the equipped monster points to: You can destroy this card and all of those monsters, then, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the equipped monster's ATK before they were destroyed._

* * *

**"By equipping this card to a face-up Tindangle Link Monster on your field it cannot be destroyed, or be targeted by card effects."** Akira's Duel Disk said as Acute Cerberus was defended from the blast while Angel wasn't lucky.

"He must have protected that monster for a reason." Violet Prince noted.

**"And if all zones the equipped monster points too are occupied you can destroy those monsters, and this card to inflict damage to your opponent equal to the equipped monster's current attack points."** Akira's Duel Disk said the other effect of Gergonne's End.

"Wait, but that would mean..." Unnamed started in shock.

"Playmaker would lose." Moon Dancer frowned. "At least this is a friendly duel."

"Clock Dragon is the only monster Acute Cerberus points too. So Gergonne's End won't activate it's damage effect." Playmaker said looking over at the field.

**_"Yeah. But Rasterliger is a sitting duck for Cerberus' attack."_** Ai said worried, **_"Port Armor keeps it from destruction but damage is damage."_**

"Be quiet." Playmaker told him, "Battle! Clock Dragon attacks Acute Cerberus! Pulse Pressure!"

Clock Dragon fired a beam which hit a big blast at Acute Cerberus as Akira was pushed back grunting.** (Akira: 1200)**

"They're both so strong." Nyx whispered.

"It's what brothers do for their little sisters." Akira told her standing up.

Hearing that Unknown turned to Ghost Gal. "Do you work with Akira frequently?"

"We work for years." Ghost Gal answered.

He nodded. "We'll have to talk outside of Link Vrains... I'll send the location to your Duel Disc."

"I end my turn." Playmaker ended his turn.

* * *

**Playmaker: 1300**

**Akira: 1200**

* * *

Akira 3rd Turn:

"Your really good Playmaker... You certainly are the son of the best duelists in Duel Academy." Akira said to him.

Everyone froze at that.

"What are you talking about?" Moon Dancer questioned nervously.

"We'll talk after this." Akira said before calling, "Duel resume! Draw!"

Drawing he looked before saying, "I activate Pot of Greed!"

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"Now I can draw 2 cards." Akira said drawing twice.

Moon Dancer and Violet Prince exchanged a nervous glance while Nyx looked confused.

"I set a monster, and now activate Stairs of Mail!" Akira called.

* * *

_Stairs of Mail_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_During your Main Phase: You can discard 1 "Tindangle" card, then apply 1 of the following effects, but you cannot discard other cards with the same name with the effect of "Stairs of Mail" for the rest of this turn._  
_● Change 1 face-down Defense Position monster you control to face-up Attack Position._  
_● Change 1 face-up Attack Position monster you control to face-down Defense Position._

* * *

"And now I activate it's effect! I discard Hound from my hand to flip my face-down monster up!" Akira called as it was shown to be Angel, "Angel's effect activates! Come Hound!"

Hound was set followed by Intruder.

"Acute Cerberus' ability! It gains 500 attack points for each Tindangle it points too!" Akira called.

_Acute Cerberus: **(ATK: 3000 + 500 = 3500)**_

Everyone was watching curiously.

"And now Gergonne's End's effect!" Akira called as the trap appeared.

**"If all zones the equipped monster points too are occupied you can destroy those monsters, and this card to inflict damage to your opponent equal to the equipped monster's current attack points."** Akira's Duel Disk repeated the other effect of Gergonne's End.

"I destroy the face-down Hound, Angel, and Clock Dragon!" Akira called as all three shattered, "So you take 3500 points of damage!"

Acute Cerberus fired a blast at Playmaker who watched before being blasted crying out landing hard.

* * *

**Playmaker: 0000**

**Akira: 1200**

**Akira wins the duel!**

* * *

Moon Dancer, Violet Prince, and Nyx ran to Playmaker.

"Are you alright?" Moon Dancer asked.

Playmaker slowly rose up saying, "I'm... alright."

**_"Ah, that's game..."_** Ai sighed.

"You played very well Playmaker." Akira said walking over, "My suspicions are confirmed about you, and your family."

"Hold on, what do you mean?" Violet Prince questioned.

"Your identities for one." Akira said before saying, "We can't talk here. Get the data your here for, and then we'll meet somewhere where SOL wouldn't spy."

"Before that... does SOL Technologies know who we are, or just you?" Moon Dancer asked while Playmaker went to retrieve the data."

"Your secrets is safe with me. After Playmaker, and Nyx said Skye it's the least I can do." Akira answered.

She nodded at that.

"I'm sending a location we can meet. The three of you, and everyone on our end." Unnamed mentioned.

They nodded as Playmaker got the Data before they logged out.

* * *

_Back at the real world..._

The Family, and Cal exited sighing softly.

"I thought that was all in the past." Yuri frowned. "How stupid am I?"

"It isn't just you Yuri, I'm just as responsible." Celina admitted sadly.

"It's not coming back to reap you." Cal told them getting on the computer after Declan, and Riley moved, "Besides it's all long gone, and besides Akira's questions aren't gonna call it back."

"You don't know the full story Cal." Yuri told him before frowning. "We should tell the others and head to LID... we're going to have a lot to talk about."

"That's a few hours off." Yusaku said before looking at his hand, "And... Dueling Varis, and Akira had reminded me several things. Declan is there by any chance you can create Cyberse Synchro, and Xyz Monsters?"

"I should be able to manage that." Declan nodded.

Yusaku nodded as Cal grinned, "And we're in! Now we can find out what happened! Let's see... WHAT!?"

"What is it?" Celina asked as they all turned to the screen.

"Varis... Is saying the truth. His father, Kiyoshi Kogami, had lead the Lost Incident but... Kiyoshi... died." Cal said to them hardly believing it.

"That... then what do we do now?" Lilly asked.

"If this is true then..." Cal turned to them, "Varis might have inherited his father's research, and fortune which means he really is the Hanoi's Leader."

"Wait a..." Yusaku started before his eyes widened. "Could it be?"

"Yusaku? What's wrong?" Yuya asked noticing that.

Yusaku frowned. "I've heard that name before... Kogami."

**_"Someone you know?"_** Ai asked him.

"I think... But it's been a long time." Yusaku admitted placing a hand on his head, "I can't remember."

"Well, it's a start at least." Celina mentioned.

Yusaku at that turned to Lilly, "Lilly once my new cards come can we have some practice?"

Lilly looked surprised before frowning. "It wouldn't help you though."

"Don't take what the AIs done to too hard." Yusaku said knelling to her, "If they done the same to Clock Dragon, or anyone of my cards up I would feel the same. But I'll rise up, and continue. Rasterliger is proof of our bond, and our strength to keep going."

Lilly shook her head. "I'm too weak big brother, I keep getting lucky."

Yuya knelt down. "Luck's still a part of a duel, anytime I pick up an Action Card there's luck involved and Skye's going to help you get stronger remember?"

She smiled at that and nodded. "Yeah, miss Skye is super nice."

Skye knelled to her, "And I'll help get better."

Lilly smiled at that.

* * *

_Later at LID..._

Several kids were with them as Akira, and Ghost Gal walked in.

"First things first name is Emma Bessho." Ghost Gal said bowing.

"It's nice to meet you Emma." Celina smiled.

"I'm guessing you already know most of our real names?" Zuzu asked.

"Only the main group here." Akira said turning to them, "Violet Prince, Yuri Fujiki the Patriarch, Moon Dancer, Celina Fujiki the Matriarch, Nyx, Lilly Fujiki their daughter, and finally Playmaker, Yusaku Fujiki their son, and victim of the Lost Incident."

That made Yusaku flinch looking down, "It wasn't just me."

"I'm Yuya Sakaki, though I haven't gone to Link Vrains yet." Yuya answered.

"My name's Zuzu Sakaki, Melodic Angel... the one you saved." Zuzu mentioned to Skye.

"I'm Lulu, Songbird in Link Vrains." Lulu told them.

"My name's Yuto, or Phantom." Yuto added.

"Hyperdrive in Link Vrains, Yugo out here in the real world." Yugo said calmly.

"My name's Rin, Arctic Witch when I'm in Link Vrains." Rin answered.

"My name's Riley Akaba, but I haven't been to Link Vrains." Riley explained.

"The same applies to me, my name is Declan Akaba." Declan finished.

"You know me. Akira Zaizen." Akira said to them, "And I'm guessing these are each your kids?"

They kids were watching curiously.

"Lilly, why don't you and the other kids see what Sylvio is doing ok?" Yuri asked her.

Lilly nodded as they all ran off to find the Abyss Actor Duelist as Emma softly closed the door.

"Alright, where do we start?" Yuto inquired.

"Before anything involving back stories why exactly were you after the Hanoi?" Akira asked.

"They kidnapped Yusaku, and tortured him for six months." Yuri answered. "We're going to find out who was responsible, and why."

"And we seen from the Data who that was. But it didn't make sense it said he died." Cal said to him, "But his son is a lead for us to find out why."

"His son?" Akira asked.

"Varis." Yusaku answered before turning to Emma. "The current leader of the Knights of Hanoi, you saw our duels didn't you?"

"Yep thanks to my great programming skills." Emma winked to him.

"Well, he's currently the leader of the Knights of Hanoi... the ones behind the Lost Incident. In other words, Kiyoshi Kogami's son is the one with the answers as to why any of that happened." Celina frowned. "It's been ten years, but we're finally starting to make some headway and get some answers."

"With SOL covering it up we were unable to get any answers the normal way." Yuri continued frowning.

"So what do you plan on doing now?" Skye asked them.

"Continuing to go to the Hanoi for answers." Yusaku answered.

She just nodded thoughtfully.

"And we will make sure those answers come into light." Yuya said to them.

"Well now that's answered..." Akira said turning to the Fujikis, "Yuri, and Celina the two best Duelists in Duel Academy."

Yuri and Celina both flinched at that.

"Don't take it the wrong way." Akira told them, "I had heard about you two, and truth be told I looked up to you two before."

"You're joking." Yuri told him. "Compared to the Knights of Hanoi I've committed far worse crimes against far more people. Celina isn't as bad as I am but still..."

"I did horrendous things prior to my realization about what was really going on. Yusaku knows all about Duel Academy, but Lilly hasn't heard a thing about it." Celina added.

"I was a Fusion Boy myself." Akira told them.

"What?" Yuri questioned in shock.

"I remembered what is going on clear as day. 'Forming People into Cards to create a utopia'. That was the lie we all fell for back then, and that you two were the strongest duelists that had attended." Akira said looking down, "I was one of those new students when the Lancers brought the battle to Duel Academy after it was over, I worried about what happened with you two, But now I founded out, you moved on with your son, and daughter."

"You... you were a student of Duel Academy?" Celina asked in disbelief.

"What do you know about the end of the battle? Were you there at that point?" Yuri asked. "When Zarc resurrected?"

"All I founded out was a huge dragon had appeared out of nowhere." Akira admitted.

"It's complicated, but the four of us were that huge dragon." Yugo told him. "Yuto, Yuya, Yuri, and me."

"I'm sure we have a lot to talk about." Akira told them.

"Definitely, we..." Yuya started before a man in a suit walked over to them and approached Declan.

"Sir, there's a situation."

"What is it?" Declan asked turning to him, "And why couldn't this wait?"

"You asked us to keep an eye on any unusual activity within Link Vrains." the man told him. "No-one is capable of logging out, and increasing numbers of duelists are falling into the same kind of condition miss Zaizen did before."

"Wait what?" Akira asked hearing that.

"It seems like more talking will wait. You should head back to Den City urgently." Declan told the group.

They nodded before heading back only for Yusaku to pause and frown. "I know I'm missing something, but what?"

With that he shook his head and followed the others. The kids, and Lilly came back with a blonde haired boy as he asked, "I believe these kids are your's?"

"Your leaving again?" one of the kids which is a green haired boy asked Rin with a quivering lip.

Rin knelt down and hugged him. "Only for a little bit." _'I hope.'_

"Why can't we go with you?" a girl with black hair, and a purple highlight asked Yuto.

"That's... I mean..." Yuto started before frowning. "There isn't any reason. Lilly's already fought the bad guys... it's just dangerous."

"Sorry but we want you kids to be safe here." Yuya told them before hugging a boy with pink hair as he then smiled, "Besides it'll be done soon, and afterwards why don't we celebrate with a big party in Den City with Ice Cream?"

The boy frowned. "What if you get hurt?"

"We'll be alright. Pinky promise." Yuya smiled shaking with pinkies.

The boy nodded but still looked sad.

"Just continue being good to grandma, and grandpas okay, Yusuke?" Zuzu smiled ruffling his head.

He nodded. "Ok mommy..."

"Be the leader of our team for a while longer okay Erica?" Lilly asked the black haired girl with a smile, "We're nearly done."

"Ok Lilly." Erica smiled.

"Continue being good okay Chandler?" Yugo asked the green haired boy with a smile, "Then we'll get Ice Cream at Den City."

Chandler pouted. "Being good isn't fun though."

"Well don't do things that would be bad." Rin told him.

He nodded. With that everyone but the kids, Sylvio, Declan, and Riley headed on back to Den City to take care of the threat.

* * *

**bopdog111: Didn't see that coming.**

**Ulrich362: No, neither did I. Hopefully we're doing ok with this one.**

**bopdog111: Next up is the Knights of Hanoi with their 'Deleted' Virus.**

**Ulrich362: Though Gore probably won't be helping.**

**bopdog111: He will but not in the way their expected.**

**Ulrich362: Look forward you that. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	10. The Deleted Virus!

**bopdog111: We're back here to where the group will take care of a threat the Hanoi has placed.**

**Ulrich362: True, the very dangerous threat.**

**bopdog111: A virus if you can call it that. Plus it will also feature a new Knight of Hanoi.**

**Ulrich362: A new... first I'm hearing of this, well let's see what happens. Enjoy the chapter.**

**bopdog111: Oh but first I know that Playmaker losing is a first, and bad for you but keep in mind in canon he never lost a duel so he needed that.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

They arrived back at Den City as Cal checked on the screens to find out.

"What's going on?" Lilly asked fearfully.

"It looks like... a virus is being planted." Cal said seeing this typing away, "Infecting Duelists."

"The Hanoi." Yuya frowned.

They soon see the Knights of Hanoi attacking before dark clouds enveloped them causing them to vanish as records show their unconscious in the real world.

"Who's going in?" Yuto asked quickly.

"I'll do so." Rin told them.

"Me too." Lulu decided.

"Yusaku?" Celina asked.

"I'll save myself for the big threat ahead." Yusaku answered, "As in the cause, and mastermind. Besides we have allies."

At that they noticed Gore dueling a green haired Knight of Hanoi but Gore has on a black mask.

"What is he doing?" Yuto questioned.

"By the look of things taking on a darker dueling style." Cal answered before they noticed Gore jumping up with Duel Board as the mask vanished.

"And now we're back to the new improved Gore who is snapped to the right path after his duel with Phantom!" Gore grinned, "And now to finish this duel I'll be activate the Spell Card, Polymerization!"

That caught their attention as they turned to see what was going on.

"So now by sending monsters from my hand or field to the graveyard, I can summon a new monster!" Gore grinned as a red ogre formed with Twistcobra, "And now let us welcome a new beast! Gouki the Sensei Ogre!"

At that a purple belt ogre appeared roaring.

* * *

_Gouki the Sensei Ogre_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2900_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 "Gouki" Link Monster + 1 "Gouki" monster_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned. If this card is Fusion Summoned: Target 1 monster your opponent controls, negate it's effects also reduce it's ATK for each Link Marker the Fusion Material of the materials used for this card's Fusion Summon x 400. If this card battles an opponent's monster while linked to a face-up "Gouki" Link Monster your opponent cannot activate monster effects until the End of the Damage Step. Once per turn, if this card is not linked to a face-up "Gouki" Link Monster: Target 1 "Gouki" Link Monster in your GY, Special Summon it so it's Linked to this card but it cannot attack until this turn's End Phase._

* * *

"That's a switch, actually why don't the girls go in?" Yuri suggested.

Hearing that they turned to him.

"Only four of us can go in, and you two already decided you were going to head into Link VRAINS." Yuri mentioned to Lulu and Rin.

They nodded as they see Gore defeating his Knight of Hanoi as they went in.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

A long black haired woman who is a Knight of Hanoi bowed to Varis, "Master Varis, Dr. Genome has fallen."

"...Hmup. Their more persistent then I expected." Varis said not turning around, "Whatever it's little matters. As long as Baira is around it can go according to plan. Protect Baira as long as you can Emika."

"Yes sir." the Knight known as Emika bowed before getting out.

* * *

_In Link VRAINS..._

Zuzu as Melodic Angel, Celina as Moon Dancer, Rin as a white witch with long green hair, and having snow designs on her robes, and Lulu as a woman wearing a dress that has black feathers with a purple design with a bird mask, and having bird wings with her arms appeared.

"Ok, Melodic Angel and I will search on foot while Arctic Witch and Moon Dancer search from their Duel Boards." Songbird suggested.

They nodded as they got off to fight the Knights only for Gore to encounter the ground team.

"You two shouldn't be here. It's dangerous with the Deleted Virus going around." Gore told them.

"You dueled my husband Phantom." Songbird told him.

"What?" Gore asked surprised before turning to Melodic Angel, "And you are that girl that Blue Angel rescued."

Melodic Angel frowned. "I misplayed."

Gore only nodded, "So where's Playmaker?"

"Not here." Songbird answered.

Gore blinked, "This is a Hanoi Threat, and he isn't here?"

"Long story, short version only a few of us can enter at a time." Melodic Angel explained.

Gore nodded before saying, "Well let's take care of the Hanoi!"

"Alright, though to be honest I'm better with Master Duels." Songbird told him.

Gore nodded as they got off to battle the Hanoi.

Meanwhile a red-haired woman Knight of Hanoi is riding with Emika.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" the red-haired Knight of Hanoi asked.

"Of course." Emika smiled to her.

"Alright." the red-haired Knight of Hanoi nodded.

"Besides Baira we both been partners for as long as I remember. And as sisters we have to stick together not matter what." Emika told her, "It probably what our mothers, and father would want."

Baira nodded at that. "That's also why we can't fail."

Emika smiled nodding before noticing, "We've got company on our tail."

Baira turned to look. It was Moon Dancer, and Arctic Witch both.

"Varis gave me a description on one of them. Moon Dancer." Emika said to Baira.

"I know, we have to assume the other one is on her level too." Baira replied.

"Indeed. Which means we need to take them on at once rather then dueling one-on-one." Emika told her before they turned to face them.

"Who are you two?" Arctic Witch questioned.

"Emika, and Baira." Emika answered simply.

"You're with the Hanoi and Varis aren't you?" Moon Dancer questioned.

"Who your comrade took down." Baira answered, "And now we're transferring the Deleted around for Playmaker to not stand in our way."

"The Deleted?" Arctic Witch questioned before glaring at her. "Those are innocent people!"

"They were in the way of our search for Playmaker." Emika told her, "If he comes quietly then we will not get on anymore of them."

"You won't be hurting anyone else, Arctic Witch you handle the red-head. I'll deal with her myself." Moon Dancer stated.

"Got it." Arctic Witch nodded.

"Sorry but you'll be handling the two of us yourselves." Emika told them.

"What?" Arctic Witch questioned. "A tag-team Speed Duel, is that even possible?"

"A Tag-Duel, fine." Arctic Witch mentioned. "We'll share a field and graveyard and nobody can attack on the first turn, sound fair?"

They only nodded speeding off.

"SPEED DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Facade by Disturbed)**

**Moon Dancer & Arctic Witch: 4000**

**Baira & Emika: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Baira 1st Turn:

"I'm first draw!" Baira called drawing, "And I summon Dark Mummy Disease!"

At that a rotting corpse appeared in play.

* * *

_Dark Mummy Disease_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Zombie_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 0_

_You can Normal Summon this card without tributing. During the End Phase during the turn this card is Normal Summoned: Send this card to the GY. If this card is tributed by a Card Effect, you can draw 1 card, and if that card is a Trap Card then you can Special Summon 1 "Dark Mummy" monster in your hand._

* * *

"Dark Mummy?" Moon Dancer questioned.

"Now I activate the Spell Card, Temple of the Kings!" Baira called.

* * *

_Temple of the Kings_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_You can activate 1 Trap Card the turn it was Set. You can send 1 "Mystical Beast Serket" in your Monster Zone and this card you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 monster from your hand or Deck, or 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. You can only use each effect of "Temple of the Kings" once per turn._

* * *

"Once a turn, I can activate a trap card the turn it was set." Baira told the opponents, "I set a card, and activate it! Deck Devastation Virus!"

* * *

_Deck Devastation Virus_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Tribute 1 DARK monster with 2000 or more ATK; look at your opponent's hand, all monsters they control, and all cards they draw until the end of their 3rd turn after this card's activation, and destroy all those monsters with 1500 or less ATK._

* * *

"What is that?" Arctic Witch questioned.

"A Virus card. I tribute a Dark Monster that has 2000 or more attack points to activate it." Baira said as Disease vanished as smoke enveloped both Arctic Witch, and Moon Dancer's hands, "So now your hands are revealed to us, and all monsters in your hands, on your field, or the ones you draw that has 1500 or less attack points for the next 3 of your turns are all destroyed!"

Moon Dancer smirked revealing her monsters were Lunalight Blue Cat with 1600 attack points, and Lunalight Crimson Fox with 1800 attack points.

Arctic Witch on the other hand looked horrified having the 1000 attack point Windwitch - Ice Bell and the 100 attack point Windwitch - Snow Bell.

"So only that one has monsters to destroy." Emika said seeing that as the monsters in Arctic Witch's hand shattered.

"Anything else?" Moon Dancer questioned. _'This is bad... in one move she's turned this into a two on one duel.'_

"As Disease was tributed by a card effect, I can draw a card, and if that card is a trap, I can summon a Dark Mummy." Baira said drawing revealing it to be Eradicator Epidemic Virus, "I now summon Dark Mummy Infection!"

A corpse that has flies around it appeared.

* * *

_Dark Mummy Infection_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Zombie_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 0_

_If this card is tributed by a card effect: You can target 1 "Dark Mummy" monster in your GY, add it to your hand. You can banish this card from your GY, draw 1 card. You must control a "Dark Mummy" Link Monster to activate, and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"And now I activate Monster Restitch!" Baira added.

* * *

_Monster Restitch_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Tribute 1 "Dark Mummy" monster; Special Summon 3 "Dark Mummy Tokens" (DARK/Zombie/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0)._

* * *

"By tributing Infection, I can summon three Dark Mummy Tokens!" Baira called as three soul spheres appeared.

* * *

_Dark Mummy Token_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Zombie/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Special Summoned by effect of, "Monster Restitch"._

* * *

"She's about to Link Summon." Moon Dancer frowned.

"As Infection was tributed I add Disease to my hand." Baira said showing the card, "Appear our future circuit!"

The circuit appeared.

"The summoning conditions are 3 Dark Mummies!" Baira called as the three entered the top, bottom-left, and right arrows, "Link Summon! Link 3, Dark Mummy Surgical Forceps!"

A woman mummy appeared wielding a scythe.

* * *

_Dark Mummy Surgical Forceps_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Zombie/Link_

_ATK: 2400_

_Link Markers: Top, Bottom-Left, Right_

_3 "Dark Mummy" monsters_  
_Gains 600 ATK for each monster it points to. When you draw a Trap Card(s): You can reveal 1 of them; inflict 500 damage to your opponent. Once per turn, if a monster(s) is Normal Summoned, Special Summoned, or Set to a zone an opponent's Link Monster points to (Quick Effect): You can destroy that monster(s)._

* * *

"Nice one sis." Emika grinned to her.

"Is that it?" Moon Dancer questioned.

"That is all." Baira said after setting a card.

"And don't forget you have to show us the card you drew, and if it's a monster with 1500 or less points it's destroyed due to Deck Devastation Virus' effect." Emika reminded.

Arctic Witch 1st Turn:

Arctic Witch drew her card and frowned revealing the 1500 attack point Windwitch - Glass Bell before it shattered. "I... Set a card. Your turn."

**(Deck Devastation Virus: 1/3)**

Emika 1st Turn:

"My turn! Draw!" Emika called drawing before showing it to be a trap, Bad Reaction to Simochi, "Whenever me or Baira draws a trap Surgical Forceps' effect activates which deals 500 points of damage!"

The Link Monster fired a purple ghost blast.

**(Arctic Witch & Moon Dancer: 3500)**

"Mind if I borrow a card sis?" Emika smiled to Baira.

"Go ahead." Baira told her.

"I set a card, and activate it due to Temple of the Kings! Bad Reaction to Simochi!" Emika called.

* * *

_Bad Reaction to Simochi_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_As long as this card remains face-up on the field, any effect of increasing your opponent's Life Points is changed to inflict the same amount of points in damage to your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

"So now any effect that increases Life Points for you two instantly turns to damage instead!" Emika told them.

Moon Dancer frowned hearing that.

"And while we're at it since I have 5 or more cards in my hand, I can summon Wicked Acolyte Chilam Sabak without sacrificing a monster!" Emika called as a huge monster appeared.

* * *

_Wicked Acolyte Chilam Sabak_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Reptile_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 0_

_If you have 5 or more cards in your hand, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY: You can Special Summon this card in Defense Position, and if you do, it is treated as a Tuner. You can only use this effect of "Wicked Acolyte Chilam Sabak" once per turn._

* * *

"And due to this, I activate my other face-down! Eradicator Epidemic Virus!" Emika called as the trap appeared for Wicked Acolyte to vanished.

* * *

_Eradicator Epidemic Virus_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Tribute 1 DARK monster with 2500 or more ATK, and declare 1 type of card (Spell or Trap); look at your opponent's hand, all Spells/Traps they control, and all cards they draw until the end of their 3rd turn after this card's activation, and destroy all cards of that type._

* * *

"Another Virus?" Arctic Witch asked fearfully.

"By tributing a dark monster with 2500 or more attack points I declare a card type wither it is a spell or a trap. And for the next three of your turns all cards of that type that is on your field, in your hand, or what you draw are destroyed!" Emika explained the new Virus' effect.

"I play my own trap, you're not the only one who can play them!" Arctic Witch called. "Lost Wind negates Surgical Forceps special abilities and cuts its attack points in half!"

* * *

_Lost Wind_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 face-up Special Summoned monster on the field; it has its effects negated, also its original ATK is halved. If a monster is Special Summoned from your opponent's Extra Deck, while this card is in the GY (except during the Damage Step): You can Set this card, but banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

"What?" Baira asked at that.

_Surgical Forceps: **(ATK: 2400 / 2 = 1200)**_

Arctic Witch smiled at this while looking at her hand.

"And the card type I declare... Are Trap Cards!" Emika declared.

Arctic Witch and Moon Dancer revealed their hands again showing not a single trap between the two of them.

"You may not have any now but you will soon enough." Emika said to them, "I activate Upstart Goblin!"

* * *

_Upstart Goblin_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 1 card, then your opponent gains 1000 Life Points._

* * *

"I can draw, and in exchange you both gain 1000 points." Emika said drawing.

"No we don't, not with that trap of yours in play." Arctic Witch frowned.

**(Arctic Witch & Moon Dancer: 2500)**

"I know." Emika grinned to them, "Sorry but we won't lose if it means this accursed network stays around."

Moon Dancer frowned hearing that. "What do you mean?"

"I did not join the Knights of Hanoi for destroying the Ignis. I did not join them to cause harm. It's to destroy Link VRAINS itself." Emika told them.

"What do you have against Link VRAINS?" Arctic Witch asked. "That it was created by SOL Technologies?"

"No. It's simple if I tell you this... I'm a nurse." Emika told them.

"A nurse?" Moon Dancer questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"Me, and my sister Baira are both a Nurse, and a Doctor together." Emika answered, "We treat life on a daily basis."

"That's a wonderful thing, why would you two be Knights of Hanoi?" Arctic Witch inquired.

That made her Emika looked down turning to Baira who nodded before Emika told them, "VRAINS is corrupting people. Anything harmful here can be treated with ease but anything more serious can't. That's the difference here what nobody else sees. They try to ignore, or escape their suffering by coming here, and numb their pain not caring for their humanity or there families only for themselves. They..."

She looked down, "Even died online, and from what I heard SOL had used their influence to build bucks by taking away other business, and forced them to keep quiet while VRAINS is being developed... We lost a lot of good people."

A lone tear ran down her eyes before looking up with a determined look, "But Baira, and Varis came to me, and offered me to rid this world of this fake life, and I agreed if it means getting rid of it no matter the cost!"

"That..." Arctic Witch started in shock before looking down.

"And now despite me, and the Knights hurting people it will all be back to normal once Link VRAINS is terminated under my heel!" Emika declared to them.

"The ends justify the means?" Moon Dancer questioned. "It doesn't matter who you hurt as long as you achieve your goals?"

"Those who were hurt can be treated as best as I can." Emika answered, "Me helping who I hurt will be my atonement after this faux world ceased to exist."

Moon Dancer's eyes narrowed. "You're a stupid fool."

"What?" Emika asked surprised hearing that.

"You heard me." Moon Dancer stated glaring at her. "You want to destroy Link VRAINS because it's a fake world people go to escape reality but you think you can just hurt all these people and then it'll all be better? That the scars and pain you Knights of Hanoi have inflicted on them can just be healed like an injury or cured like a virus? If you think that you should stop now because you're just lying to yourself."

"Lying? Do you know how many people were killed, or passed away before, and after VRAINS' release?" Emika asked glaring with tears building, "SOLs forbid anyone from saying anything, and everyone else are coming here only to escape their suffering ignoring their families!"

Moon Dancer just looked at her. "If SOL Technologies is behind that, then deal with them. What you're doing here won't change anything or help anyone, it just leads to more pain."

"That's easier said then done. SOL's inner circle, and VRAINS' creators cannot be touched." Emika told her wiping her eyes, "They have a lot of defense, and we can't do anything currently. But as soon as we terminate the Ignis, and the Knights of Hanoi's goal is achieved then we can fight SOLs! It's a win-win scenario for both me, and them!"

"You're wrong, there is a way to get through to the inner circle of SOL Technologies." Arctic Witch told her. "We can do it."

"She's right, if you really want to help people like you say you do... then restore all of the Deleted, and tell us everything." Moon Dancer added. "Starting... from the incident ten years ago."

"I-" Emika tried to say.

"If you want that to happen then defeat us." Baira told them suddenly.

"Fine." Moon Dancer nodded before turning to Emika. "It's still your move."

Emika at that grew hardened looking over her hand, "I set a card. I end my turn."

Moon Dancer 1st Turn:

Moon Dancer drew her card before revealing Lunalight Purple Butterfly with 1000 attack points as it shattered.

"I set a monster and that's it."

**(Deck Devastation Virus: 2/3)**

**(Eradicator Epidemic Virus: 1/3)**

* * *

**Moon Dancer & Arctic Witch: 2500**

**Baira & Emika: 4000**

* * *

Baira 2nd Turn:

"My turn again!" Baira called drawing looking, "I summon Giant Germ!"

A germ appeared.

* * *

_Giant Germ_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 100_

_When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent, then you can Special Summon any number of "Giant Germs" from your Deck in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

Moon Dancer and Arctic Witch frowned.

"Now Giant Germ attack!" Baira called as the germ charged at the face-down.

It was revealed to be Lunalight Crimson Fox.

* * *

_Lunalight Crimson Fox_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 600_

_If this card is sent to the GY by a card effect: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; change its ATK to 0 until the end of this turn. When a card or effect is activated that targets a "Lunalight" monster you control (Quick Effect): You can banish this card from your GY; negate the activation, and if you do, each player gains 1000 LP._

* * *

The monster immediately shattered.

Baira called, "Surgical Forceps attacks directly!"

The Link Monster charged at them. Arctic Witch smiled as the attack hit.

**(Arctic Witch & Moon Dancer: 1300)**

"After what you said will happen if we win, I'm not about to let you beat us." she told Baira.

"Well don't forget you two will take both my monster's attacks if you don't have defense." Baira said ending her turn.

Arctic Witch 2nd Turn:

Arctic Witch drew her card and smiled revealing it. She drew One Day of Peace before activating it.

* * *

_One Day of Peace_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Each player draws 1 card, and neither player takes damage until the end of the opponent's next turn._

* * *

"That Spell may spare you four of defeat but not the cards you drew." Baira reminded.

Arctic Witch and Moon Dancer nodded drawing their cards before frowning as they both discarded them.

**(Deck Devastation Virus: 3/3)**

**(Eradicator Epidemic Virus: 2/3)**

Emika 3rd Turn:

_'If I can get the card, I need then this is duel is ours...'_ Emika thought placing a hand on her next card before drawing closing her eyes.

Moon Dancer looked at her sadly._ 'She's just like I was... I need answers, but the Knights of Hanoi aren't evil. Not these two at least.'_

Emika looked at the card before frowning, "...Pass."

Moon Dancer 2nd Turn:

Moon Dancer drew her card and revealed it, Pot of Greed.

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards."

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 cards._

* * *

She drew, and looked.

"I play a spell card called Lunalight Fusion." Moon Dancer stated.

* * *

_Lunalight Fusion_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 "Lunalight" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material. If your opponent controls a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, you can also use 1 "Lunalight" monster in your Deck or Extra Deck as Fusion Material. You can only activate 1 "Lunalight Fusion" per turn._

* * *

"Normally, this is just Polymerization, but if you have a monster from the Extra Deck on your field, I can also use one Lunalight from my deck or Extra Deck. I fuse Lunalight Wolf, Lunalight Tiger, and Lunalight Panther Dancer."

The three fused together at this.

"I Fusion Summon Lunalight Leo Dancer, my strongest monster!" Moon Dancer called as her ace appeared.

* * *

_Lunalight Leo Dancer_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Beast-Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 3500_

_DEF: 3000_

_"Lunalight Panther Dancer" + 2 "Lunalight" monsters  
Must be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Materials. Your opponent cannot target this card with card effects, also it cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. Once per turn, at the end of the Damage Step, if this card attacked a monster: You can destroy all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

"But I'm not done."

"No?" Baira asked hearing that.

"Remember this card?" Moon Dancer asked revealing the Purple Butterfly Baira's trap destroyed. "By banishing Lunalight Purple Butterfly I can summon any Lunalight Monster in my hand. I summon Lunalight Blue Cat."

* * *

_Lunalight Blue Cat_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Lunalight" monster you control, except "Lunalight Blue Cat"; its ATK becomes double its original ATK until the end of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Lunalight Blue Cat" once per turn. If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Lunalight" monster from your Deck._

* * *

"Blue Cat's special ability activates, doubling the attack points of my Lunalight Leo Dancer."

_Lunalight Leo Dancer: **(ATK: 3500 * 2 = 7000)**_

"NO!" Emika cried seeing that.

"I'm sorry, but there are questions we need answered... and you still have time not to make the same mistakes I did." Moon Dancer told her. "Leo Dancer, strike down Dark Mummy Surgical Forceps!"

The Monster attacked the Link Monster destroying it as both sisters cried out.

* * *

**Moon Dancer & Arctic Witch: 1300**

**Baira & Emika: 0000**

**Moon Dancer, & Arctic Witch wins the duel!**

* * *

Arctic Witch sighed in relief before the four of them went to land on a nearby rooftop.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Songbird, Gore, and Melodic Angel were speeding off to battle Knights of Hanoi. Suddenly Songbird paused and jumped down to a roof. "I thought we already dealt with you and were starting to duel the real Knights."

"Songbird?" Gore asked stopping seeing that.

She was standing opposite a Knight of Hanoi.

"She'll be fine, trust me Gore. We need to focus on finding the ones behind all of this." Melodic Angel told him. "I made a mistake in my last duel, once I won't make a second time."

Gore nodded hearing that.

With that they raced off as Songbird stared at the Knight of Hanoi. "I'll even be nice and let you go first in a Master Duel, I know you like getting that Cracking Dragon out on your first turn."

"Then you also know of the doom your in." the Knight smirked.

"DUEL!"

Songbird: 4000

KoH: 4000

KoH 1st Turn:

"My turn!" the Knight waved his arm showing 5 cards as he smirked. "I summon Hack Worm in attack mode!"

The monster appeared ready.

* * *

_Hack Worm_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 0_

_If your opponent controls no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"While you don't have any monsters I can summon this card." the Knight explained before adding, "Next I summon a second Hack Worm!"

As the second appeared Songbird sighed. "You know what, attack me this turn. I'll let you."

"Come forth Cracking Dragon!"

At that the dragon as usual appeared roaring.

* * *

_Cracking Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Machine_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 0_

_Cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster with equal or lower Level. When your opponent Normal or Special Summons exactly 1 monster (and no other monsters are Summoned) while this monster is on the field: You can make that monster lose ATK equal to its Level x 200 (until the end of this turn), and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK lost by this effect._

* * *

"And you should be careful what you wish for." the Knight smirked, "Traffic Blast!"

Cracking Dragon attacked. Songbird braced herself as the attack hit.

**(Songbird: 1000)**

"Your move weakling." the Knight smirked.

Songbird 1st Turn:

"I play Pot of Greed." Songbird stated calmly.

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

Songbird looked at her hand and smiled. "I play the spell card One for One."

* * *

_One for One_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 Level 1 monster from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"By discarding one card I can summon a level one monster from my hand or my deck, so I'll discard one Lyrilusc - Turquoise Warbler in order to summon a second one from my hand."

* * *

_Lyrilusc - Turquoise Warbler_

_Wind Type_

_Level 1_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card is Special Summoned from the hand: You can Special Summon 1 "Lyrilusc" monster from your hand or Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Lyrilusc - Turquoise Warbler" once per turn._

* * *

The Knight seeing it as no threat said, "But it's powerless before Cracking Dragon! Since you summoned a monster it loses 200 attack points per level, and you take damage equal to the loss! Crack Fall!"

The mechanical dragon bursts winds which hit them both.

_Turquoise Warbler: **(ATK: 100 - 200 = 0)**_

**(Songbird: 900)**

"When Turquoise Warbler is summoned I can summon another Lyrilusc to my field, and I pick Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow!" Songbird continued ignoring the damage.

* * *

_Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow_

_Wind Type_

_Level 1_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 100_

_If this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 Level 1 Winged Beast-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow" once per turn. A WIND Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field as Xyz Material gains this effect._  
_● Your opponent cannot target this card with card effects._

* * *

The Knight only smirked, "Crack Fall!"

Cracking Dragon fired more winds.

"My monster has zero attack points." Songbird told him. "Though since I special summoned Cobalt Sparrow I can add another copy of her to my hand. Next, I'll use the effect of Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow in my hand to summon itself and Cobalt Sparrow."

* * *

_Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow_

_Wind Type_

_Level 1_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 0_

_If you control a Winged Beast-Type monster: You can Special Summon both this card and 1 Level 1 Winged Beast-Type monster from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow" once per turn. A WIND Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field as Xyz Material gains this effect._  
__● If it is Xyz Summoned: You can target 1 "Lyrilusc" monster in your Graveyard; attach it to this card as Xyz Material.__

* * *

"Wait, I thought if multiple monsters were summoned that ability wouldn't work." Songbird pointed out.

Hearing that the Knight looked to see Cracking Dragon's winds died down.

"Don't feel bad, here I'll summon another Sapphire Swallow for you." Songbird smiled.

Seeing that the Knight sneered, "Spare me your pity! Crack Fall!"

Cracking Dragon burst winds.

_Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow: **(ATK: 100 - 200 = 0)**_

**(Songbird: 800)**

"I overlay my five level one monsters!" Songbird called as the five of them entered the Overlay Network. "Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale!"

* * *

_Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale_

_Wind Type_

_Rank 1_

_Winged-Beast/Xyz_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_2 or more Level 1 monsters_  
_This card gains 200 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to it. This card can attack directly. While this card has Xyz Material, it can attack a number of times each Battle Phase, up to the number of Xyz Materials attached to it. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; until the end of this turn, "Lyrilusc" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, also you take no battle damage._

* * *

**(ORU: 5)**

"Whatever it won't help you!" the Knight smirked.

"Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale gains 200 attack points for each Overlay Unit, and since I used Sapphire Swallow as an Overlay Unit I can target a Lyrilusc in my graveyard to add as another Overlay Unit. Then I'll play Overlay Regen to add a seventh one." Songbird smiled.

* * *

_Overlay Regen_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster on the field; attach this card to it as an Xyz Material._

* * *

_Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale:** (Overlauy Units: 7/ATK: 0 + (7 * 200) = 1400)**_

"So go ahead. You can put on to 14, and it still wouldn't be enough." the Knight smirked.

"Oh, did I forget to mention one other tiny detail?" Songbird asked innocently. "See, Assembled Nightingale can attack directly. Oh, and for each Overlay Unit it gets one attack, so that's seven attacks with 1400 attack points are aimed directly at you."

"Wait what?" the Knight asked in shock looking up at the Xyz Monster.

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Yes I have pulled off a similar combo with this deck so knew it was possible. If Songbird included her Fusion Monster it would be even more devastating but she and Arctic Witch try to avoid using those unless absolutely necessary due to the painful memories.)**

"Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale end this duel!" Songbird called.

The Xyz attacked the Knight as he vanished.

Knight of Hanoi: 0000

Winner Songbird.

Songbird let out a sigh. _'Alright, now to catch up with Zuzu and Gore.'_

She jumped back onto the Data Storm and raced after her allies.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, apologies for the duels in this chapter.**

**bopdog111: But hopefully their okay.**

**Ulrich362: Again not the best duelist so if there are issues they're on me this time. Though that said hopefully the next few will be a bit better. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	11. Battling Motor Worms!

**bopdog111: Let's see what Songbird, Melodic Angel, and Gore are up too.**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense to me.**

**bopdog111: And they met up with the Knight's final lieutenant, and Blue Angel starts to teach Nyx.**

**Ulrich362: Sounds like a plan, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Songbird, Melodic Angel, and Gore were flying around until they noticed a blue haired Knight of Hanoi having on a mask was keeping a hostage of a young man with blue armor, and green, and red hair.

"What the?" Melodic Angel questioned.

Seeing this Gore charged in, "Hey you!"

Hearing that the Knight looked to see the three as he narrowed his eyes, "I was hoping it would lure out Playmaker."

"Taking hostages? Not surprising coming from the Hanoi." Songbird frowned.

"I am planning to let him go once Playmaker faces me himself but seeing you two are close seconds." the Knight said snapping his fingers as the bindings on the young man vanished, "If you tell me where is Playmaker then I'll make sure you will be given quick defeats."

Melodic Angel frowned. "Songbird can you handle him?"

"I just handled another of those lame Hanoi." Songbird told her, "This is your's."

Melodic Angel flinched at that. "This isn't about being fair, it's about winning."

"I agree with her. This one's on you." Gore told her.

They noticed Melodic Angel looked hesitant and slightly scared, a bad combination for a duel especially against the Hanoi. Seeing this Songbird patted her back, and smiled to her. Melodic Angel frowned before turning to the Hanoi. "Speed or Master?"

"It doesn't matter how I duel. Because either way you will fall." the Knight told her, "I am Faust by the way, the Deleted's mastermind."

Melodic Angel flinched more at that before landing on a nearby rooftop. _'This... I'm sorry you guys but I'm just going to end up losing again.'_

Faust joined her as they watched on as the young man asked Songbird, "Uh... Are you really one of Playmaker's allies?"

"Yeah, but you should leave." Songbird told him. "You're in way over your head here."

"Well uh... I kinda fibbed that I was one of Playmaker's associates from having Cyberse Wizard." the man told her.

Songbird's eyes narrowed. "Log out, now."

"No let him stay." Gore told her, "He should at least see this match. Discouraging him will do no good."

Songbird turned to Gore and just sighed. "Fine but be careful. Things are dangerous, very dangerous."

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Forged in Flames by Into Shadow)**

**Melodic Angel: 4000**

**Faust: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Faust 1st Turn:

"I'm first!" Faust called looking over his three cards, "I activate Wormhole Defense!"

At that a brown hive appeared above them.

"Wormhole?" Melodic Angel asked.

* * *

_Wormhole Defense_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_When this card is activated: Special Summon 1 "Motor Worm Token" (Insect/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. If this card in the Spell & Trap Zone and/or a Insect monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can destroy 1 "Motor Worm Token" you control instead. Your opponent cannot Tribute Insect monsters they control, nor use them as materials for a Link Summon._

* * *

"When this card activates, I summon a Motor Worm Token!" Faust called as a small worm looking like a light cyborg appeared.

* * *

_Motor Worm Token_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Insect/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_This card is treated as "Motor Worm Token"._

* * *

"Alright." Melodic Angel nodded.

"Then I activate Motor Worm Bait!" Faust called.

* * *

_Motor Worm Bait_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control an Insect monster: Special Summon 2 "Motor Worm Tokens" (Insect/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). You cannot Normal or Special Summon Level 3 or 4 monsters the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"When I have an Insect in play, I can summon 2 Motor Worm Tokens!" Faust called as two more Tokens appeared from Wormhole Defense, "Appear our future circuit!"

The circuit appeared.

"The summoning conditions at least 2 Insects!" Faust called as the three entered the Left, Bottom-Left, and Bottom arrows, "Link Summon! Link 3, Motor Worm Spreader Queen!"

At that a fly like worm creature with a huge abdomen appeared flying it's wings.

* * *

_Motor Worm Spreader Queen_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Insect/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Arrows: Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom_

_2+ Insect monsters_  
_Gains 700 ATK for each Insect monster on the field. Once per turn, if this card does not point to a monster (Quick Effect): You can Special Summon 1 "Motor Worm Token" (Insect/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) to your zone this card points to. Your opponent's monsters cannot target "Motor Worm Tokens" for attacks._

* * *

_'1000, that means Bloom Diva won't be able to deal any damage when it attacks.'_ Melodic Angel noted.

"Spreader Queen's effect activates! If it isn't pointing to a monster I summon a Motor Worm Token!" Faust called as a Token appeared from Spreader Queen's abdomen, "She gains 700 attack points for each Insect in play, and you can't attack Motor Worm Tokens!"

_Spreader Queen: **(ATK: 1000 + (700 * 2) = 2400)**_

"2400?" Melodic Angel asked in shock.

"I place 2 cards down, and end my turn." Faust ended his turn.

Melodic Angel 1st Turn:

Melodic Angel drew her card and paused. _'This... but with those facedown cards...'_

Faust waited patiently as Songbird took her shoulder smiling to assure her it'll be fine.

"I activate Ostinato!" Melodic Angel called. "Since I have no monsters in play this spell lets me use monsters in my hand or deck to Fusion Summon!"

* * *

_Ostinato_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control no monsters: Fusion Summon 1 "Melodious" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using 2 monsters from your hand and/or Deck as Fusion Material. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy the monster Fusion Summoned by this effect, and if you do, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your GY, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

"I merge Mozarta the Melodious Maestra with Aria the Melodious Diva!"

At that the two fairies fused together.

"Echoing melodious voice! The flutter of angel wings! By the guidance of the baton, assemble your power. Fusion Summon! Now on stage, the song of passion! Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir!" Melodic Angel chanted as her monster appeared.

* * *

_Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 "Melodious Maestra" monster + 1 or more "Melodious" monsters_  
_This card gains 300 ATK for each Fusion Material used for its Fusion Summon. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. If this Fusion Summoned card is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

At that the fusion let out a melodic cry.

"Bloom Prima gains 300 attack points for each monster used to summon her." Melodic Angel explained.

_Bloom Prima: **(ATK: 1900 + (2 * 300) = 2500)**_

"Next since I control a Melodious Monster I'm allowed to summon Sonata the Melodious Diva in attack mode."

* * *

_Sonata the Melodious Diva_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1000_

_If you control a "Melodious" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). While this Special Summoned card is on the field, all Fairy-Type monsters you control gain 500 ATK and DEF._

* * *

_Bloom Prima:** (ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000/DEF: 2000 + 500 = 2500)**_

_Sonata: **(ATK: 1200 + 500 = 1700/DEF: 1000 + 500 = 1500)**_

"Bloom Prima attack Motor Worm Spreader Queen!"

Bloom Prima charged, and attacked Spreader Queen.

"Wormhole Defense's activates! When this card, or an Insect on my field should be destroyed, I can destroy a Motor Worm Token instead!" Faust called as the token was hit, "Spreader Queen wasn't destroyed."

"But you still take damage." Gore reminded.

**(Faust: 3600)**

"Bloom Prima can attack twice, and with one less insect in play Spreader Queen loses attack points." Melodic Angel countered.

_Spreader Queen:** (ATK: 2400 - 700 = 1700)**_

"Bloom Prima destroy Motor Worm Spreader Queen!" Melodic Angel called.

Prima attacked again destroying Spreader Queen. (Faust: 2300)

"I activate Worm Revival!" Faust called.

* * *

_Worm Revival_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 Link-3 or lower Insect Link Monster in your GY; Special Summon it, and if you do, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn, also you can Special Summon 1 "Motor Worm Token" (Insect/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) to your zone it points to._

* * *

"I revive Spreader Queen, and it can't be destroyed this turn!" Faust called as Spreader Queen appeared again, "Then I summon a Motor Worm Token next to her link."

The Token appeared again.

_Spreader Queen: **(ATK: 1000 + (700 * 2) = 2400)**_

Melodic Angel frowned at this.

"Then I activate Egg Clutch!" Faust called.

* * *

_Egg Clutch_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_If an Insect monster(s) is Special Summoned to your field: You can target 1 monster in your opponent's Main Monster Zone; change it to face-up Defense Position, and if you do, it becomes Insect-Type, also it has its effects negated. While this card is face-up on the field, that monster cannot change its battle position. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 Insect monster; Special Summon up to 2 "Motor Worm Tokens" (Insect/LIGHT/Level1/ATK 0/DEF 0) to your opponent's field in Defense Position._

* * *

"When I summon an Insect, I can switch one of your monsters to defense mode, negate it's effects, and change it to Insect!" Faust called as a incest popped itself on Bloom Prima's back as she gasped before her eyes turned bug like.

"He just wasted that trap." Songbird grinned.

"Why?" Gore asked curiously.

"Ostinato destroys the monster it summons at the end of the turn, and Melodic Angel can summon the monsters used to summon her. So now he only wasted that trap since it'll be destroyed since it's target will leave the field." Songbird said to him.

Melodic Angel nodded. "Exactly, so Bloom Prima is destroyed and I summon Mozarta and Aria from my graveyard."

* * *

_Mozarta the Melodious Maestra_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2000_

_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type monster from your hand. You cannot Special Summon other monsters the turn you activate this effect, except for LIGHT monsters._

* * *

_Aria the Melodious Diva_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_While this Special Summoned card is on the field, "Melodious" monsters you control cannot be targeted by card effects, or be destroyed by battle._

* * *

_Mozarta:** (ATK: 2600 + 500 = 3100/DEF: 2000 + 500 = 2500)**_

_Aria: **(ATK: 1600 + 500 = 2100/DEF: 1200 + 500 = 1700)**_

Egg Clutch shattered as Faust grunted.

"Your turn." Melodic Angel mentioned.

* * *

**Melodic Angel: 4000**

**Faust: 2300**

* * *

Faust 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Faust called drawing, "Appear again our future circuit!"

The circuit appeared again.

"The summoning conditions are at least 2 Insects including Spreader Queen!" Faust called as they flew up to them top, left, right, and bottom arrows.

"What?" Melodic Angel asked in shock.

"Link Summon! Emerge, Link 4! Motor Worm High King!" Faust called as a bigger worm appeared.

* * *

_Motor Worm High King_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Insect/Link_

_ATK: 2000_

_Link Arrows: Left, Right, Up, Bottom_

_2+ Insect Monsters including 1 "Motor Worm Spreader Queen"_  
_If you control no other Insect Monsters when this card is Link Summoned: Special Summon as many "Motor Worm Tokens" (Insect/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) as possible in Defense Position. This card gains 400 ATK for every other Insect monster on the field. Once per turn: You can tribute 1 Insect monster on your field; this card's name becomes "Motor Worm Spreader Queen" until the end phase. When this card is destroyed: Target 1 "Motor Worm Spreader Queen" in your GY, Special Summon it._

* * *

Melodic Angel's eyes widened seeing the monster.

"When it's Link Summoned I can summon as many Motor Worm Tokens as I can!" Faust called as five tokens appeared, "Other then itself it gains 400 points for each Insect!"

_High King: **(ATK: 2000 + (400 * 5) = 4000)**_

"4000 points!" Melodic Angel panicked.

"Battle! High King attacks Mozarta!" Faust called as High King charged in at Mozarta.

Mozarta was struck but not destroyed.

**(Melodic Angel: 3100)**

"Since Aria was special summoned you can't target Melodious monsters with card effects or destroy them in battle!" Melodic Angel revealed.

"But with both high points, and Wormhole Defense 5 times, High King will be really tough to defeat." Gore said seeing this.

_'Tough... more like impossible unless I draw one of those, but the chances of that are so low...'_ Melodic Angel thought nervously.

"I end my turn." Faust ended his turn.

Melodic Angel 2nd Turn:

Melodic Angel drew her card and frowned. "I switch all my monsters to defense mode and end my turn."

* * *

**Melodic Angel: 3100**

**Faust: 2300**

* * *

Faust 3rd Turn:

"Defense won't help, and I'll show you why." Faust said drawing, "I activate High King's ability! I tribute an insect from my field, and in doing so it's treated as Spreader Queen until the end of this turn."

A Token vanished.

_High King: **(ATK: 4000 - 400 = 3600)**_

"What's the point of that move?" Songbird questioned.

"Link Summon!" Faust called as another Token flew to the left arrow, "Link 1! Motor Worm Spreader Soldier!"

At that a small worm not as small as the tokens appeared.

* * *

_Motor Worm Spreader Soldier_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Insect/Link_

_ATK: 500_

_Link Arrows: Left_

_1 Insect Monster_  
_When this card is Link Summoned: Special Summon 1 "Motor Worm Token" (Insect/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) to your zone this card points to. Once per turn: Tribute 1 Insect monster, then target 1 "Motor Spreader Queen" you control, this turn it can inflict piercing battle damage. You can only Special Summon(s) 1 "Motor Worm Spreader Soldier" per turn._

* * *

"Spreader Soldier's ability! When it's Link Summoned another Motor Worm Token appears!" Faust called as the token appeared, "But it wouldn't be here long because by sacrificing it, Motor Worm Spreader Queen can deal damage even if your monster's in defense mode!"

"Piercing Damage!" Melodic Angel cried in shock.

"High King attack Sonata!" Faust called as High King charged at Sonata.

Sonata cried out as she was struck.

**(Melodic Angel: 1000)**

"Defense is worthless against me." Faust told Melodic Angel, "If you tell me where is Playmaker then I'll make this defeat quick."

Melodic Angel glared at him. "I'd sooner die!"

"Very well then you'll be a Deleted Victim after this!" Faust promised ending his turn.

Melodic Angel 3rd Turn:

Melodic Angel put her hand on her deck before frowning. _'It isn't enough, Bloom Diva only can deal 1000 points of damage.'_

"Melodic Angel..." Songbird trailed off worried, _'When she notices that Spreader Soldier has low points she can attack it with Mozarta to win.'_

Melodic Angel drew her card before looking back. "Tell the others I'm sorry, I failed again. I end my turn."

"Zuzu, look at Spreader Soldier!" Songbird told her.

"I did, but he'll counter my attack. It won't change a thing even if Mozarta attacks." Melodic Angel pointed out.

"Would you read High King's effects for a protection effect?" Gore asked her.

Hearing that Melodic Angel looked.

2+ Insect Monsters including 1 "Motor Worm Spreader Queen"  
If you control no Insect Monsters when this card is Link Summoned: Special Summon as many "Motor Worm Tokens" (Insect/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) as possible in Defense Position. This card gains 400 ATK for every other Insect monster on the field. Once per turn: You can tribute 1 Insect monster on your field; this card's name becomes "Motor Worm Spreader Queen" until the end phase. When this card is destroyed: Target 1 "Motor Worm Spreader Queen" in your GY, Special Summon it.

Melodic Angel's eyes widened. "Huh?"

She suddenly glared at Faust.

"I switch Mozarta into attack mode and now she attacks Spreader Soldier!"

Mozarta charged in at Spreader Soldier as Faust noticed it,_ 'Damn... I thought she would stay in defense... Master Varis, Specter it's all up to you two.'_

At that Spreader Soldier was destroyed as Faust cried out being flung back.

* * *

**Melodic Angel: 1000**

**Faust: 0000**

**Melodic Angel wins the duel!**

* * *

"Songbird... remind me to have Moon Dancer smack me for being an idiot." Melodic Angel mentioned.

Songbird smiled to her, "Noted. Speaking of which should they be done by now?"

"Yeah they should, I don't like this." Melodic Angel frowned before turning to Gore and the young man. "Do you mind getting him somewhere safe?"

Gore nodded getting the young man with him as the girls rode off.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Baira, and Emika is with Moon Dancer, and Arctic Witch on the rooftop.

"Well, we're waiting." Moon Dancer told them.

"Where do you want us to start?" Baira asked.

"The incident ten years ago, the Lost Incident." Arctic Witch answered.

Baira at that said to her, "Dr. Kogami had told us he is working on a secret project involving the kidnapped children as a way to save humanity."

"Save humanity? How is kidnapping and torturing innocent kids going to save anyone?" Moon Dancer questioned angrily.

"First off tell us why the Incident concerns you so much?" Emika asked her, "The children were all rescued, and treated years back when an anonymous message reported it."

Moon Dancer flinched. "That wasn't part of our agreement."

"Dr. Kogami told us that humanity will one day go instinct, and had done the Incident to create the solution." Baira continued on.

"So he kidnapped innocent children, and tortured them for half a year just because at some point maybe billions of years in the future humanity will go extinct?" Moon Dancer questioned. "What kind of sick twisted person would even consider something like that?"

"He is a head scientist, and figures human's legacy trapped in flesh will die with them. But by sending them to the solution as their successor then they won't be trapped in flesh." Baira replied.

"He sounds insane, and you followed this madman?" Arctic Witch questioned. "What if one of the children ended up dead?"

"He doesn't kill the children." Baira told her, "And the solution was-"

She suddenly gasped glitching.

"What the, hey what's happening to you?" Moon Dancer questioned running to her.

"Clarissa!" Emika cried running to her.

"M-Master Varis... He... He is..." Baira glitched before she vanished in black data.

Hearing that Moon Dancer and Arctic Witch shared a nervous glance before racing off to try and find the others.

"That is the punishment for saying too much." they suddenly heard as Emika stood up in attention as they turned to see data rising before what appeared was Varis.

"Master Varis!" Emika cried seeing him. "What did you do to her?"

"Treason bares a price." Varis simply said to her as Emika kept quiet before turning to the women, "As for you two if you want to know the truth you should might as well hear from me, or my father."

Moon Dancer stared at him before gasping.

"So what is it!?" Arctic Witch demanded.

"Now now this isn't the right time, or the right place." Varis smirked, "Emika let's go. We will discuss your failure at the Tower of Hanoi."

"Yes... Master Varis." Emika said slowly bowing before logging out.

Varis turned to the woman, "I'll be expecting you, and your SON, Celina."

He logged out at that. Moon Dancer just stared in shock at where Varis had been. "That... it couldn't be. Could it?"

"How did he know your name?" Arctic Witch asked in shock.

As she asked that Songbird and Melodic Angel arrived.

"He knows my name... because we've met outside of Link Vrains... before Yusaku was taken. I know who that was." Moon Dancer answered.

"You do? Who?" Songbird asked her from seeing Varis before.

"His name's Ryoken Kogami... Yusaku introduced him to us not long before the incident." Moon Dancer answered. "Yusaku went over to his house after school, that has to be why he was picked as one of the victims."

The girls all looked at each other.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the real world..._

Skye was assisting Lilly. Lilly just kept glancing at the screen depicting Link VRAINS nervously. Noticing her expression Skye turned to her, "Lilly?"

"Why is it taking so long? They didn't lose did they?" Lilly asked her nervously.

"No they didn't." Skye assured with a smile.

Lilly let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah... you're right."

"Though just in case what do you say we join them?" Skye offered with a smile.

"Oh... are you sure?" Lilly asked.

"Yes. We can head to my house for us to log in." Skye nodded with a smile.

Skye nodded, and after telling Yuri, and Yusaku their heading for their house they nodded, and walked to Skye's place entering.

**"Welcome home Miss Zaizen."** a pink robot greeted, **"And welcome guest."**

"Hello." Lilly smiled.

They walked up as Skye told her, "You can log on my bed while I log in from my chair."

Lilly nodded. "Ok miss Skye."

With that they armed themselves, "Into the VRAINS!"

* * *

_Link VRAINS..._

They logged in just in time for a tower to emerge from the distance.

"Huh, what's that?" Nyx asked.

"Might be something from the Hanoi." Blue Angel answered.

"You are correct about that."

Hearing that they looked to see a shadow silhouette of someone leaning against a ruined building.

"Miss Ghost Gal?" Nyx asked hesitantly.

Hearing that the person laughed standing up, "Sorry but that's not me. But Blue Angel knows me."

He walked forward revealing it was the Knight that Blue Angel encountered that gave her the Dark Angel card.

"What do you want now?" Blue Angel questioned.

"First off let me introduce myself. My name is Specter, and the Knights of Hanoi's second in command." the man introduced bowing.

Blue Angel and Nyx frowned hearing that.

"And this tower here is what you think Blue Angel." Specter said turning over to the tower, "The Tower of Hanoi, our ultimate weapon, and powerful enough to fully terminate Link VRAINS."

"Well unfortunately for you that won't happen." Blue Angel told him.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Specter grinned turning to her.

"It is." Blue Angel answered.

"I see very well. Then how bout this? I'll let you two duel me two-on-one, and here are some conditions if victory is mine. You two will be absorbed in the tower, and will never return to the real world." Specter grinned getting some distance.

"No deal, I'll duel you on my own." Blue Angel told him.

"Unfortunately that is not your decision. That is ultimately your student's decision." Specter told her.

Nyx looked at the tower fearfully before swallowing nervously. "I... I can't."

"Oh that's really too bad because I would warm myself up by taking on Playmaker's sister." Specter smirked to her.

Nyx shuddered at that. "Big bro could beat you, and so can miss Blue Sky."

"Oh I don't think so." Specter smirked to her, "Playmaker is tough but he has a lame sense of justice."

Nyx froze. "What?"

"And that is why he's weak." Specter smirked seeing he hit something, "He wouldn't stop us with his weak justice sense."

"Don't insult my big brother!" Nyx shouted.

"Oh did I spark a fire? Do you want to protect him? Then join Blue Angel in battle!" Specter smirked.

Nyx glared angrily before activating her Duel Disc.

"Then both of you are Dueling." Specter smirked setting himself.

"Fine we'll both take you down!" Blue Angel promised.

* * *

**bopdog111: Specter made a mistake didn't he?**

**Ulrich362: Unfortunately Bopdog... I don't think he did.**

**bopdog111: We'll see what Nyx, and Blue Angel's teamwork will do against him next time.**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense to me, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	12. Match against Sunavalon!

**bopdog111: Now onto a duel fitting for plants.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, the second in command of the Knights of Hanoi is making his move.**

**bopdog111: Specter against Blue Angel, and Nyx.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"For this to work out you we all will have 4000 life points, no player can attack at the first attack, and as your opponent I go first." Specter told them.

"Fine." Nyx said angrily.

"Nyx don't let him provoke you." Blue Angel told her.

"I'm not letting him insult big brother." Nyx said. "Take your dumb turn you meanie!"

"As you wish." Specter smirked clasping his hands together.

"TIME TO DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Senketsu no Chikai by Yousei Teikoku)**

**Blue Angel: 4000**

**Nyx: 4000**

**Specter: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Specter 1st Turn:

"I'm first. And I summon Sunseed Genius Loci!" Specter called as a small seed appeared.

* * *

_Sunseed Genius Loci_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Plant_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 600_

_A seed that can be harvested from the Sunavalon once every 1000 years. It's said it will become the guardian spirit of its land after 1000 years._

* * *

Specter then smirked, "Appear the future circuit that guides our path!"

The circuit appeared.

'Starting with a Link Summon?' Blue Angel thought in surprise.

"The summoning conditions is 1 Plant Normal Monster!"

Loci flew to the bottom arrow.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 1, Sunavalon Dryas!" Specter smirked as a tree appeared behind him.

* * *

_Sunavalon Dryas_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Markers: Bottom_

_1 Plant Normal Monster_  
_Cannot be used as Link Material the turn it is Link Summoned. Cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. Once per turn, if you take battle or effect damage: You can Special Summon 1 "Sunvine" Link Monster from your Extra Deck to your zone your "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to, and if you do, gain LP equal to the damage you took._

* * *

"That monster doesn't have any attack points." Nyx said. "It's super weak."

"Sunavalon is a glorious tree that shapes out the world by it's views. And it's proof by this. I now activate the field spell, Sunavalon Fields!" Specter called as they appeared in a grassy landscape.

* * *

_Sunavalon Fields_

_Field Spell Card_

_While you control a "Sunavalon" monster: Your opponent cannot target Plant-Type Link Monsters you control with card effects. During your opponent's End Phase: If they did not declare an attack this turn target 1 monster your opponent controls, destroy it, and if you do inflict 500 damage to your opponent equal to the amount of Plant-Type Link Monsters you control. If you do not control a "Sunavalon" Monster: Destroy this card._

* * *

Blue Angel frowned seeing the monster.

"With it in play you cannot target Plant Link Monsters on my field with effects." Specter smirked, "I end my turn with 2 face-downs."

Nyx 1st Turn:

"My move, so I'll play Nymph Paradise!" Nyx stated as her field spell appeared.

They looked around at the field seeing this.

* * *

_Nymph Paradise_

_Field Spell Card_

_The effects of "Nymph" monsters are done twice but you can only use them one time during this duel (this is no longer applied if this card leaves the field by an opponent's effect). If this card is activated while you control a "Nymph" monster: All monsters you control are treated as 2 monsters for a Link Summon this turn. (Other effects to be revealed.) If this card is destroyed: Destroy your hand, also banish all cards on your field._

* * *

Nyx looked at her hand and nodded. "I summon Alice the Sea Nymph with her ability and then I summon Grace the Forest Nymph too."

* * *

_Alice the Sea Nymph_

_Water Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1300_

_If your opponent controls a monster in the Extra Monster Zone you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is used as material for the Link Summon of a Cyberse Monster add one card from your GY to your hand except "Alice the Sea Nymph"._

* * *

_Grace the Forest Nymph_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 1100_

_If this card is destroyed add one "Nymph" card from your deck, or GY to your hand. If this card is used as material for the Link Summon of a Cyberse Monster draw one card from your deck._

* * *

"So you have Cyberse Cards like Master Varis said before." Specter smirked, "I wonder how they will do."

"Mean people don't get to see, I play a facedown card and that's it." Nyx said pouting.

"And that activates Sunavalon Fields' effect!" Specter smirked as the field glowed, "As my opponent did not declared an attack, I can destroy 1 monster on the field, and deal you 500 points of damage for each Plant Link Monster on the field."

"Huh?" Nyx asked in confusion.

"I currently have Dryas so the card I destroy is... Grace the Forest Nymph!" Specter called pointing at the monster.

Nyx cried out as her monster shattered.

**(Nyx: 3500)**

"I play Grace the Forest Nymph's ability to add another Alice to my hand... and my Field Spell lets me add a third one." Nyx said adding the cards. "That means I can play three monsters next turn."

"And I hope you would do more." Specter smirked before turning to Blue Angel.

Blue Angel 1st Turn:

"My turn!" Blue Angel called drawing, "And I activate Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!"

* * *

_Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Fairy-Type monster from your hand. You must control no monsters to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Once per turn, this card allows me to summon a Fairy from my hand! And I summon Trickstar Nightshade!" Blue Angel called as the small fairy appeared giggling.

* * *

_Trickstar Nightshade_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 0_

_If this card is sent to the GY as Link Material for the Link Summon of a "Trickstar" monster: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use this effect of "Trickstar Nightshade" once per turn._

* * *

"Then I summon Trickstar Lycoris!" Blue Angel called as the red fairy appeared ready.

* * *

_Trickstar Lycoris_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_(Quick Effect): You can reveal this card in your hand, then target 1 "Trickstar" monster you control, except "Trickstar Lycoris"; Special Summon this card, and if you do, return that monster to the hand. Each time a card(s) is added to your opponent's hand, inflict 200 damage to them for each._

* * *

"And now appear the circuit for hopes, and dreams!" Blue Angel called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions is 1 level 2 or lower Trickstar!"

Nightshade entered the arrow.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 1, Trickstar Bloom!" Blue Angel smiled as Bloom appeared giggling.

* * *

_Trickstar Bloom_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Fairy/Link_

_ATK: 100_

_Link Marker: Bottom_

_1 Level 2 or lower "Trickstar" monster_  
_If this card is Link Summoned: You can make your opponent draw 1 card. If a face-up "Trickstar" monster this card points to is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each card in their hand. You can only use this effect of "Trickstar Bloom" once per turn._

* * *

"Since Bloom was Link Summoned you can draw another card!" Blue Angel called.

"Gifting me a draw? Ha, I'm touched." Specter smirked drawing.

"Well brace yourself cause as you drawn that card Lycoris deals you 200 points of damage for each card you add to your hand!" Blue Angel called as Lycoris fired a beam at Specter.

**(Specter: 3800)**

Specter smirked, "Why thank you."

"What do you mean?" Nyx asked.

"Dryas' ability activates!" Specter called as the trees leaves glowed, "Once a turn that I took damage, I can summon a Sunvine from my Extra Deck, and regain Life Points equal to the damage I took."

One of Dryas' fruit popped showing a shield plant, "Appear Sunvine Gardna!"

* * *

_Sunvine Gardna_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 600_

_Link Marker: Top_

_1 Plant monster  
If no "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to this card, destroy this card. When an opponent's monster declares an attack that targets this card: You can target 1 "Sunavalon" Link Monster that points to this card; reduce any battle damage you would take from that battle by that monster's Link Rating x 800. If this card is destroyed by battle: You can end the Battle Phase._

* * *

**(Specter: 4000)**

Vines wrapped around Specter healing him.

"A Healing Deck?" Blue Angel asked in shock before calling, "No matter! Since Nightshade was used to Link Summon she comes back!"

Nightshade appeared again.

"Appear again the circuit of dreams, and hope! The summoning conditions are 2 Trickstars!" Blue Angel called as Bloom, and Nightshade flew up "Link Summon! Link 2, Trickstar Crimson Heart!"

Crimson Heart appeared ready.

* * *

_Trickstar Crimson Heart_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Fairy/Link_

_ATK: 2000_

_Link Arrows: Bottom-Left, Right_

_2 "Trickstar" monsters_  
_Each time a "Trickstar" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to a zone(s) this card points to, gain 200 LP. You can discard 1 "Trickstar" card; both players draw 1 card, but if your LP was at least 2000 higher than your opponent's when this effect was activated, you draw 2 cards instead. You can only use this effect of "Trickstar Crimson Heart" once per turn._

* * *

"And by discarding Candina from my hand we both draw!" Blue Angel called as they both drew, "Lycoris' effect!"

Lycoris attacked again. **(Specter: 3800)**

Specter called, "Since I took damage, I activate the trap, Sunavalon Glorious Growth!"

* * *

_Sunavalon Glorious Growth_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card if you take battle or effect damage: Special Summon 1 "Sunvine Token" (Plant/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Link Summon 1 "Sunavalon" Link Monster, then gain LP equal to the damage you took. If you gain LP: Inflict that much damage to your opponent. Once per turn, when an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then that monster must attack again in a row, on 1 of your "Sunvine" monsters. If a "Sunavalon" monster you control is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"It allows me to summon a Sunvine Token!" Specter called as a small branch appeared.

* * *

_Sunvine Token_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Plant/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Special Summoned by the effect of "Sunavalon Glorious Growth"._

* * *

Specter then smirked, "Appear the future circuit that guides us!"

"Link Summoning during miss Blue Angel's turn?" Nyx asked in shock.

"It's Glorious Growth's effect. I'm allowed to Link Summon during her turn! The summoning conditions are least 2 Plant monsters! I set Dryas, Gardna, and Sunvine Token in the Link Markers!" Specter smirked as they flew to the bottom, bottom-left, and bottom-right arrows, "Link Summon! Appear Link 3! Sunavalon Dryanome!"

A huge tree larger then Dryas with a fairy on it appeared ready.

* * *

_Sunavalon Dryanome_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Markers: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right_

_2+ Plant monsters_  
_Cannot be used as Link Material the turn it is Link Summoned. Cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. Once per turn, if a monster this card points to is targeted for an attack: You can move that monster to another Main Monster Zone; negate the attack. If this card is Link Summoned using a "Sunavalon" Link Monster as material, it gains this effect._  
_● Up to thrice per turn, if you take battle or effect damage: You can Special Summon 1 "Sunvine" Link Monster from your Extra Deck to your zone your "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to, and if you do, gain LP equal to the damage you took._

* * *

"What is that?" Nyx asked nervously.

"Then Glorious Growth gives me points equal to the damage you inflict." Specter smirked. **(Specter: 4000)** "And then it deals you damage equal to the amount I regain!"

A vine whip appeared struck Blue Angel. **(Blue Angel: 3800)**

"Miss Blue Angel!" Nyx cried.

"It's just a little scratch." Blue Angel assured her before looking back, 'Then again who knows what that monster can do.' "I set 1 card, and end my turn."

"Which means Fields' effect activates, and destroys Crimson Heart!" Specter smirked as the Link Monster shattered. **(Blue Angel: 3300)**

* * *

**Blue Angel: 3300**

**Nyx: 3500**

**Specter: 4000**

* * *

Specter 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" Specter called drawing.

"Lycoris' ability!" Blue Angel called as Lycoris blasted Specter again. **(Specter: 3800)**

"But now Dryanome's ability activates! Since I took damage when I used a Sunavalon to summon it, I can summon a Sunvine from my Extra Deck, and regain points equal to the damage I took!" Specter smirked, "Come Sunvine Gardna number 2!"

A second Gardna appeared.

**(Specter: 4000)**

"And like before Glorious Growth deals you damage equal to the amount I regained!" Specter smirked as the vine struck Blue Angel again. **(Blue Angel: 3100)**

Nyx glared at him angrily.

"Next up, I summon Sunseed Twins." Specter said as a plant duo appeared.

* * *

_Sunseed Twin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Plant_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 800_

_If this card is Normal Summoned, and you control a "Sunavalon" monster: You can target 1 Plant Normal Monster in your GY; Special Summon it. If you have 2 or more Link Monsters in your GY with the same name: You can banish this card from your GY and 1 Link Monster you control, then target 1 of those Link Monsters in your GY with the same name; Special Summon it._

* * *

"When I summon it while I have a Sunavalon on the field, I can summon Genius Loci." Specter said as his Normal Monster appeared again from the magic, "Appear! The future circuit that lights up our path!"

The circuit appeared.

"The summoning conditions is a Plant Normal Monster!" Specter smirked holding up 1 finger as Genius Loci flew to the Bottom Arrow, "Link Summon! Link 1, Sunvine Trasher!"

At that a humanoid warrior holding a sword appeared.

* * *

_Sunvine Thrasher_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 800_

_Link Marker: Bottom_

_1 Plant Normal Monster_  
_If no "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to this card, destroy this card. If this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 "Sunavalon" Link Monster that points to this card; this card gains ATK equal to that monster's Link Rating x 800. At the start of the Damage Step, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can activate this effect; if that opponent's monster is destroyed by this battle and sent to the GY, Special Summon that opponent's monster to your zone your "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to._

* * *

"Looks tough." Blue Angel admitted.

"While this card is Linked to a Sunavalon it gains 800 attack points for each of it's Links!" Specter smirked as Thrasher hold it's blade, "Dryanome has 3 Link Markers so it gains 2400 points!"

_Sunvine Thrasher: **(ATK: 800 + (3 * 800) = 3200)**_

"3200 points?" Nyx asked nervously.

"Appear again! The future circuit that guides us!" Specter called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are 2 Plant Monsters!"

Sunseed Twin, and Gardna flew to the left, and right arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 2, Sunavalon Daphne!"

A white woman like plant appeared.

* * *

_Sunavalon Daphne_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Arrows: Left, Right_

_2 Plant monsters_  
_Cannot be used as Link Material the turn it is Link Summoned. Cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 monster, then target 2 Plant Link Monsters in your GY; return them to the Extra Deck._

* * *

"I have a bad feeling." Blue Angel admitted.

"And now let's battle! Sunvine Thrasher attacks Alice the Sea Nymph!" Specter called as Thrasher charged.

"I play the trap card Nymph's Innocence!" Nyx said quickly. "Nymph Monsters can't be destroyed in battle this turn."

* * *

_Nymph's Innocence_

_Normal Trap Card_

_This turn "Nymph" monsters cannot be destroyed in battle._

* * *

"But you still take damage." Specter reminded with a smirk.

Nyx cried out from the attack.

**(Nyx: 1600)**

"And now I tribute Thrasher to add two Gardnas back to my Deck." Specter smirked as Thrasher vanished.

"He sacrificed his monster?" Blue Angel asked seeing this, "Either way I have this! I activate the trap, Tri-and-Guess, and I chose Nyx for it's effect!"

* * *

_Tri-and-Guess_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If each player has an Extra Deck: Declare 1 Extra Deck monster card type (Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz); both players reveal their Extra Deck, and the player who has more monsters of the declared card type gains 3000 Life Points._

* * *

"I declare an Extra Deck monster card either Synchro, Fusion, or Xyz, and the player that has more monsters of the card I declare gains 3000 life points!" Blue Angel told them, "And Nyx I declare Fusion!"

"I have one, Raven the Heavenly Nymph." Nyx said.

Blue Angel at that shown Sweet Guitar.

"Looks like trying to help your comrade ends in a spectacular failure." Specter smirked.

"It's fine." Blue Angel told her.

"I end with a face-down. So now Nyxy get serious if you want to defend your brother." Specter smirked.

Nyx's eyes widened hearing that before she glared at Specter.

Nyx 2nd Turn:

"I draw, and now since you still have a monster in the Extra Monster Zone I can play the two copies of Alice I added to my hand." Nyx said. "Then... I summon Faith the Flame Nymph in attack mode."

* * *

_Faith the Flame Nymph_

_Fire Type_

_Level 2_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 800_

_If this card is summoned while you control a "Cyberse" monster target one monster your opponent controls and send it to the GY. If this card is used as material for the Link Summon of a Cyberse Monster inflict damage to your opponent that monster's Link Rating x 500._

* * *

"When Faith is summoned I target one monster you control and destroy it. I pick that dumb tree."

"You seem to have forgotten Sunavalon Fields' young lady." Specter reminded with a grin, "With it in play my Plant Link Monsters can't be a target."

The fireball was blocked.

"Huh... but if I can't target your monster that means..." Nyx started nervously before turning to Blue Angel. "I have to target miss Blue Angel's?"

"No you won't." Blue Angel said, "I activate the face-down, Trickstar Concert!"

* * *

_Trickstar Concert_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When your opponent activates a monster effect: Negate that effect, also if you control a "Trickstar" monster: Special Summon 1 "Trickstar" Link Monster from your GY. If a "Trickstar" monster you control should be destroyed: You can banish this card from your GY._

* * *

"It negates the activation, and summons Crimson Heart!" Blue Angel said as Crimson Heart appeared.

Nyx smiled seeing that before turning to Specter. "My big brother is super strong, and I won't let you make fun of him. Appear, the Nymph's Circuit!"

The circuit appeared at that.

"The summoning conditions are at least two monsters, I put Faith and my three copies of Alice in the Link Markers! Circuit Combine!" Nyx cried as her monsters entered the top, left, right, and bottom markers. "Link Summon! Link 4, Firewall Dragon!"

At that the dragon Playmaker gave her appeared roaring.

* * *

_Firewall Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Dragon/Link_

_ATK: 2500_

_Link Arrows: Left, Top, Right, Bottom_

_2+ monsters_  
_Once while face-up on the field (Quick Effect): You can target monsters on the field and/or GY up to the number of monsters co-linked to this card; return them to the hand. If a monster this card points to is destroyed by battle or sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand._

* * *

"What the? That card was obtained by Playmaker!" Specter cried in shock.

"Big brother gave it to me, now thanks to Faith's special ability you lose 500 life points times Firewall Dragon's Link Rating and my field spell lets me do that twice." Nyx said. "500 times 4 is 2000 and that means I win."

Specter called, "In that case I activate the trap, Sunavalon Prime Bloom!"

* * *

_Sunavalon Prime Bloom_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Negate the effects of 1 Spell/Trap Card you control. When your opponent activates an effect that would deal damage you can halve that damage. When you control a "Sunavalon" monster: This effect cannot be negated._

* * *

"This halves the damage I would take!" Specter called as the flames struck him.** (Specter: 2000)** "Phew, I was in danger there. And now Dryanome's ability activates! Appear Sunvine Healer!"

Dryanome glowed as a spellcaster plant girl appeared.

* * *

_Sunvine Healer_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 600_

_Link Arrow: Up_

_1 Plant Normal Monster_  
_If this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 "Sunavalon" Link Monster that points to this card; gain LP equal to its Link Rating x 300._

* * *

Nyx pouted at that.

"Then I regain Life Points equal to the damage I took." Specter smirked as vines wrapped around him glowing, **(Specter: 4000)** "And now Healer's special ability activates. Since it's summoned I regain 300 Life Points equal to the Links of a Sunavalon pointing to her. Dryanome has 3 Link Markers so I regain 900 points."

Healer gave magic to Specter. **(Specter: 4900)**

"Glorious Growth isn't inflicting damage?" Blue Angel asked noticing this.

"When I activate Prime Bloom I have to negate the effects of a spell, or trap card I control." Specter explained.

"Firewall Dragon can still attack." Nyx said.

"Well I'll tell you this. Dryanome, and Daphne can't be attacked. You have to attack me directly. Of course Healer doesn't have that effect." Specter smirked as Firewall Dragon fired a blast at Healer. **(Specter: 3000)** "Then Dryanome's effect activates!"

Nyx blinked before her eyes widened nervously.

"For three times a turn when I take damage, I can summon a Sunvine, and regain points!" Specter smirked as the vines wrapped around him while a Gardna appeared. **(Specter: 4900)**

Nyx frowned. "I end my turn. Miss Blue Angel, I have an idea but I need your help. Firewall Dragon can win but he needs to Co-Link somehow."

Blue Angel 2nd Turn:

"Gotcha." Blue Angel nodded drawing looking, "And I summon Trickstar Candina!"

Candina appeared ready.

* * *

_Trickstar Candina_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 400_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "Trickstar" card from your Deck to your hand. Each time your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, inflict 200 damage to them immediately after it resolves._

* * *

"When this card is summoned, I add a Trickstar to my hand!" Blue Angel called adding a card, "And now appear the circuit of dreams, and hope!"

The circuit appeared.

"The summoning conditions are at least 2 fairies!" Blue Angel called as Crimson Heart, and Candina entered the top, left, and right arrows, "Link Summon! Link 3, Trickstar Foxglove Witch!"

At that a Trickstar appeared giggling.

* * *

_Trickstar Foxglove Witch_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Fairy/Link_

_ATK: 2200_

_Link Markers: Left, Right, Top_

_2+ Fairy monsters_  
_If this card is Special Summoned: You can inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each card they control. If this Link Summoned card is destroyed by battle or effect: You can Special Summon 1 Link-2 or lower "Trickstar" monster from your Extra Deck, then inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each card they control. You can only use each effect of "Trickstar Foxglove Witch" once per turn._

* * *

"When she's summoned she deals you 200 points of damage for each card on your field!" Blue Angel called as Foxglove shot bolts to Specter.

Specter's face-down, Daphne, Fields, Glorious Growth, Dryanome, and Gardna glowed as Specter smirked. **(Specter: 3700)**

"You never learn." Specter smirked as a second Gardna appeared. **(Specter: 4900)**

_'He doesn't know what I can do... I just need one more and I can get rid of his dumb tree.'_ Nyx thought.

"Well now, I activate Trickstar Exchange!" Blue Angel called.

* * *

_Trickstar Exchange_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Change control of 1 "Trickstar" monster you control to your opponent, and they gain LP equal to half it's ATK: Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"By giving Nyx Foxglove Witch, and half of her points to her Life Points, I can draw 2 cards!" Blue Angel called as Foxglove Witch flew to Nyx.

Nyx smiled.

**(Nyx: 2700)**

"I set 2 cards, and end my turn." Blue Angel said as she winced from Lycoris shattering.** (Blue Angel: 2600)**

* * *

**Blue Angel: 2600**

**Nyx: 2700**

**Specter: 4900**

* * *

Specter 3rd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Specter called drawing, "I discard 1 card to activate the spell, Sunvine Shrine!"

* * *

_Sunvine Shrine_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_If you control a "Sunavalon" monster: Activate this card by sending 1 card from your hand to the GY. If you control no "Sunavalon" monsters, destroy this card. There can only be 1 "Sunvine Shrine" on the field. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower Plant Normal Monster in your GY; Special Summon it. During the End Phase: You can send this card to the GY, then target 1 Trap in your GY; Set it to your Spell & Trap Zone._

* * *

"But first as you two summoned great monsters I'll even the odds! Appear the circuit that guides us!" Specter called as the circuit appeared.

Nyx only smiled._ 'Summon whatever you want, Firewall Dragon will help me win.'_

"The summoning conditions are at least 2 Plant Link Monsters!" Specter called as Dryanome, and one Gardna entered the top, and all three bottom arrows "Link Summon! Link 4, Sunavalon Dryatrentiay!"

An even bigger tree with purple leaves appeared.

* * *

_Sunavalon Dryatrentiay_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Markers: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right, Top_

_2+ Plant Link Monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 Plant Link Monster this card points to, then target face-up Spells/Traps your opponent controls, up to the Tributed monster's Link Rating; destroy them. Monsters in your Main Monster Zones cannot attack the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"A Link 4 tree?" Nyx asked.

"I activate her effect! I sacrifice Daphne with 2 Link Markers to destroy 2 face-up spells, and traps you two control!" Specter smirked.

Nyx froze hearing that. "Destroy?"

"I destroy Nymph Paradise, and Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!" Specter called as the vines shot.

"No you don't! I activate Field Guardian! Field Spells can't be destroyed this turn!" Blue Angel countered.

* * *

_Field Guardian_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Field Spell Cards on the field cannot be destroyed this turn._

* * *

Despite that Nyx looked scared.

"Very well. With Shrine's effect, I summon Genius Loci!" Specter called as Loci appeared only to enter the circuit, "Link Summon! Link 1, Sunvine Thrasher!"

A Thrasher appeared.

_Sunvine Thrasher: **(ATK: 800 + (4 * 800) = 4000)**_

Nyx shuddered before pausing only for her eyes to widen. "Oh no! I didn't read it right!"

"Okay you had defended that but how can you deal with this. I activate Sunavalon Bloom!" Specter called.

* * *

_Sunavalon Bloom_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by negating the effects of all monsters your opponent controls, then target 1 Link-4 or higher Plant Link Monster in your Extra Monster Zone; its ATK becomes equal to the total ATK of all monsters it points to, during damage calculation only. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"It negates your monster's abilities, and equips to Sunavalon Dryatrentiay!" Specter smirked.

Blue Angel called, "I activate, Trickstar Concert Power!"

* * *

_Trickstar Concert Power_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Equip this card to 1 Link Monster on the field co-linked with a "Trickstar" Link Monster: It's effects cannot be negated, also it cannot be destroyed by battle. When it should be destroyed by a card effect it is not destroyed._

* * *

"It makes Firewall Dragon's abilities non-negateable!" Blue Angel called as a light barrier appeared around Firewall.

Nyx just looked scared.

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Nyx has never used non Nymph cards in a duel before and since she's younger her emotions got ahead of her. She didn't read Firewall Dragon's ability correctly.)**

"Very well then my mother tree will deal the final strike to you Blue Angel." Specter smirked.

"Miss Blue Angel!" Nyx cried in horror.

"Wouldn't it make sense for Thrasher?" Blue Angel asked.

"When Dryatrentiay uses her ability to destroy your card monsters in my Main Monster Zones can't attack this turn." Specter explained, "But it won't matter! Dryatrentiay attack Blue Angel directly!"

Dryatrentiay fired vines.

"Sunavalon Bloom's effect! As she's attacking Dryatrentiay gains attack points equal to all other monsters it points to!" Specter revealed with a smirk.

_Dryatrentiay: **(ATK: 0 + 4000 = 4000)**_

_'I can't save miss Blue Angel.'_ Nyx thought fearfully.

Blue Angel turned to Nyx, "Nyx listen to me."

"Huh?" Nyx asked nervously.

"Remember one of the many things I taught you." Blue Angel told her, "Do not lose hope. It's what we fight with when everything seems hopeless."

Nyx nodded but Blue Angel could just see fear in her eyes. A little girl too afraid to do anything.

"And remember." Blue Angel smiled to her, "Always be brave, and don't be afraid. If you feel fear just focus on combating it."

Nyx swallowed nervously but nodded. Blue Angel turned back as the vines struck her smacking her to the ground.

**(Blue Angel: 0000)**

Blue Angel grunted as she slowly dissolved to data as Specter laughed like a maniac. Nyx stared at Specter in horror.

"And that's the end of Skye Zaizen the girl who wouldn't become a Blue Angel." Specter smirked before continuing to laugh evilly.

"Why... why are you hurting people?" Nyx asked nervously. "Why did you hurt my big brother... he never did anything wrong and neither did miss Blue Angel."

"Hm. You want to know why? It's simply because Master Varis gave me an opportunity to throw a backlash to humanity." Specter told her.

Nyx 3rd Turn:

Nyx drew her card only to pause. _'Huh... wait if I play this then maybe...'_ "I play the spell card Nymph's Tears! I pay half my life points to banish a card on the field."

****(Nyx: 1350)****

* * *

_Nymph's Tears_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target one card on the field, banish it facedown._

* * *

"So your gonna try to banish my mother tree huh? Well too bad Sunavalon Fields' defends Dryatrentiay, and Thrasher from being targeted to your effects!" Specter smirked.

"I want to banish your Field Spell." Nyx told him.

At that Sunavalon Fields vanished as Specter looked around.

_'I can do this... Big brother, I won't let you down.'_ Nyx thought. "I play Firewall Dragon's special ability, Emergency Escape! I target a monster, and it goes back to your hand... I pick that dumb tree!"

Firewall Dragon at that charged blue electricity at Dryatrentiay as Specter smirked, "I see so that's what your aiming for. Well not a bad strategy but... One that isn't perfect! I activate Sunvine Maiden's ability in my hand! When you activate an effect that targets my Plant monster by summoning this card that effect is negated!"

A small plant appeared defending Dryatrentiay.

* * *

_Sunvine Maiden_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Plant_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_When your opponent activates a card or effect that targets 1 Plant monster you control (Quick Effect): You can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, negate the activation._

* * *

Nyx's eyes widened. "I... end my turn."

* * *

**Nyx: 1800**

**Blue Angel: 0000**

**Specter: 4900**

* * *

Specter 4th Turn:

"So this is all you can muster huh? Then I'll end this the mercy way." Specter smirked drawing before Maiden entered the circuit, "Link Summon! Link 1, Sunvine Gardna!"

Gardna appeared set, and ready before he said, "And now I activate Dryatrentiay's effect by tributing Gardna! You got rid of my field, I get rid of your's!"

Nyx could only watch in horror as her Field Spell shattered and every card on her field and in her hand disappeared from the field.

"And now little Nyx fare the well. And now goodbye!" Specter smirked as Dryatrentiay fired vines at Nyx.

"Big brother help me!" Nyx cried as the attack hit sending her flying back.

* * *

**Blue Angel: 0000**

**Nyx: 0000**

**Specter: 4900**

**Specter wins the duel!**

* * *

Specter watched as she slowly dissolved to data laughing at her distress before picking up Nymph Paradise with a sadistic grin.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Yusaku, Yuri, and Celina all froze feeling something.

"Kolter, bring up Link VRAINS right now!" Yusaku told him.

"Huh? Why?" Cal asked rather surprised.

"Just do it!" Yuri snapped.

Cal flinched before bringing up the screen. They saw Specter standing where Varis had encountered Playmaker and Moon Dancer. "If you're watching Playmaker, I have a challenge for you and your friends."

"Who's this guy?" Yuya asked seeing him.

"I don't know, but I don't like this." Zuzu frowned.

"I don't care which of you come, but in case you needed some incentive." Specter smirked. "I activate the Nymph Paradise Field Spell!"

Everyone watched in shock as Nyx's Field Spell appeared around the church.

"That's right Playmaker, your sister is gone." Specter smirked. "Now then... I'll be waiting for you all right here."

The transmission cut off just as everyone gulped noticing a murderous aura from Yuri, and Celina.

"Lilly... she..." Yusaku started before collapsing to his knees before screaming.

"They gone too far this time." Yuri growled clenching his hand.

"Send us in." Celina told Cal. "Now!"

Cal flinched, "A-Alright!"

He typed in readying Link VRAINS.

"Into the VRAINS!" Yuri and Celina called with murder in their eyes.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... I believe the appropriate term is "Oh shit".**

**bopdog111: Yep the Hanoi really went too far.**

**Ulrich362: Unfortunately... it's looking like Yuri and Celina are playing right into Specter's hands just like their daughter did before them.**

**bopdog111: But can they bring a different outcome?**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to find out. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	13. Dueling against Specter!

**bopdog111: Yuri, and Celina are calling for blood.**

**Ulrich362: Yeah, and I don't blame them.**

**bopdog111: Can Specter take care of these enraged parents?**

**Ulrich362: My money is unfortunately on yeah, he can.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Specter was waiting calmly with a smirk on his face. Hearing something behind him he said without turning around, "I knew that by using it would get you running... But mostly her parents."

Violet Prince, and Moon Dancer were behind him.

"I'm going to make you pay." Violet Prince growled. "You'll wish you were dead!"

"Oh believe me I'm already paying for it." Specter said before turning around smirking, "I'll throw in the same stakes I gave her, and Blue Angel. Should you two lose you'll be absorbed in the Tower of Hanoi like them."

"Fine, and if we win you'll return our daughter and bring Ryoken Kogami to us!" Moon Dancer told him. "Where we can make him pay for everything he and his father have done."

"Oh so you figured out who Master Varis is. Very well stakes accepted. Let's enjoy ourselves." Specter smirked bowing clasping his hands together.

"DUEL!" they all cried.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Blow Me Away ft. Valora by Breaking Benjamin)**

**Violet Prince: 4000**

**Moon Dancer: 4000**

**Specter: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Specter 1st Turn:

"Permit me to go first." Specter said getting his hand of five cards ready, "First off I summon Sunseed Genius Loci."

The seed appeared ready.

* * *

_Sunseed Genius Loci_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Plant_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 600_

_A seed that can be harvested from the Sunavalon once every 1000 years. It's said it will become the guardian spirit of its land after 1000 years._

* * *

"Just go so we can finish you off." Moon Dancer snapped.

"Temper, temper Celina. You should be more concerned about the countless deeds you done in service in Duel Academy." Specter smirked, "I now summon Sunseed Shadow."

Another seed appeared.

* * *

_Sunseed Shadow_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Plant_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 400_

_If you control a Plant Normal Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can banish this card from the GY, then target 1 Extra Linked Link-2 or lower Plant Link Monster you control; Special Summon 1 Link Monster with the same name to your field so that it is co-linked. You can only use each effect of "Sunseed Shadow" per turn._

* * *

"While I control a Plant Normal Monster, I can summon this card from my hand." Specter explained before smirking, "Appear the future circuit that guides us!"

The circuit appeared. Moon Dancer glared at the monsters.

"The summoning conditions is 1 Plant Normal Monster." Specter said as Genius Loci entered the marker, "Link Summon! Link 1, Sunavalon Dryas!"

The tree build up behind him.

* * *

_Sunavalon Dryas_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Markers: Bottom_

_1 Plant Normal Monster_  
_Cannot be used as Link Material the turn it is Link Summoned. Cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. Once per turn, if you take battle or effect damage: You can Special Summon 1 "Sunvine" Link Monster from your Extra Deck to your zone your "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to, and if you do, gain LP equal to the damage you took._

* * *

"Are you finished?" Violet Prince questioned. "Because I promise you... for what you did to my daughter you'll wish I would kill you."

"Oh trust me, I can hardly wait for you, and your methods for carding people Yuri." Specter smirked as Shadow entered the left marker, "Link Summon! Sunavalon Dapha!"

A male plant spirit appeared.

* * *

_Sunavalon Dapha_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Marker: Left_

_1 Plant Monster_  
_Cannot be used as Link Material the turn it is Link Summoned. Cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. If a "Sunvine" monster is Special Summon to where this card points too during your opponent's turn: Draw 2 cards then discard 1 card._

* * *

Violet Prince glared at him.

"And now which one of you two is first?" Specter smirked setting two cards.

Violet Prince 1st Turn:

"I am, I'll clear the path for Moon Dancer to end you. I summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio in attack mode." Violet Prince stated.

* * *

_Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Plant_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 monster from your hand to the GY; Special Summon 1 "Predaplant" monster from your Deck, except "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio". You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio" once per turn._

* * *

"Then by sending a Predaplant to my graveyard I can summon Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra to the field as well."

* * *

_Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Plant_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1500_

_If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Predaplant" monster: You can add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra" once per Duel._

* * *

"So now you cleared the road for your mighty dragon." Specter smirked.

"Guess again." Violet Prince told him. "Ok, appear the circuit of Fusion! The summoning conditions are two effect monsters, so I'll put Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio and Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra in the Link Markers, Circuit Combine! I Link Summon the Link 2 Predaplant Verte Anaconda."

The plant snake appeared hissing

* * *

_Predaplant Verte Anaconda_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 500_

_Link Markers: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

_2 Effect Monsters_  
_You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; it becomes DARK until the end of this turn. You can pay 2000 LP and send 1 "Polymerization" Normal or Quick-Play Spell or "Fusion" Normal or Quick-Play Spell from your Deck to the GY; this effect becomes that Spell's effect when the card is activated, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn. You can only use each effect of "Predaplant Verte Anaconda" once per turn._

* * *

"Oh this is new." Specter said seeing it.

"I activate Verte Anaconda's ability, until the end of this turn that Sunavalon Dryas of yours is a Dark Monster." Violet Prince stated. "Then I can pay 2000 life points to send Super Polymerization to my graveyard and activate its effect, merging Verte Anaconda with your Sunavalon Dryas!"

Seeing this Specter watched in shock as his tree merged with the plant.

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!"

* * *

_Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 DARK monsters on the field, except Tokens_  
_If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can make this card gain ATK equal to 1 opponent's Special Summoned monster, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, this card's name becomes that monster's original name, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this Fusion Summoned card is destroyed: You can destroy all your opponent's Special Summoned monsters._

* * *

"Starving Venom Fusion Dragon attack!"

The dragon charged only for Specter to say, "Dapha can't be attacked!"

**(Specter: 1200)**

"Then I activate the trap, Sunavalon Glorious Growth!" Specter called.

* * *

_Sunavalon Glorious Growth_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card if you take battle or effect damage: Special Summon 1 "Sunvine Token" (Plant/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Link Summon 1 "Sunavalon" Link Monster, then gain LP equal to the damage you took. If you gain LP: Inflict that much damage to your opponent. Once per turn, when an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then that monster must attack again in a row, on 1 of your "Sunvine" monsters. If a "Sunavalon" monster you control is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"It allows me to summon a Sunvine Token!" Specter called as the token appeared.

* * *

_Sunvine Token_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Plant/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Special Summoned by the effect of "Sunavalon Glorious Growth"._

* * *

Specter then smirked, "Appear the future circuit that guides us!"

"What?" Violet Prince questioned.

"It's Glorious Growth's effect. I'm allowed to Link Summon during your turn! The summoning conditions are 2 Plant monsters! I set Dapha, and Sunvine Token in the Link Markers!" Specter smirked as they flew to the bottom-left, and bottom-right arrows, "Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Sunavalon Dryades!"

At that Dryas appeared only to morph into a a Dryanome downgraded form.

* * *

_Sunavalon Dryades_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Markers: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

_2 Plant monsters_  
_Cannot be used as Link Material the turn it is Link Summoned. Cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. If this card is Link Summoned using a "Sunavalon" Link Monster as material, it gains this effect._  
_● Up to twice per turn, if you take battle or effect damage: You can Special Summon 1 "Sunvine" Link Monster from your Extra Deck to your zone your "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to, and if you do, gain LP equal to the damage you took._

* * *

"Then Glorious Growth gives me points equal to the damage you inflict." Specter smirked. **(Specter: 4000)** "And then it deals you damage equal to the amount I regain!"

A vine whip charged at Violet Prince. Violet Prince's eyes widened in horror as he was struck.

**(Violet Prince: 0000)**

"Yuri!" Moon Dancer cried in shock.

"That's what he gets for being too confident in his abilities for his never ending quest for power while siding for the Professor." Specter smirked before laughing manically.

Moon Dancer froze at that before starting to tremble in anger.

"And now Yuri join your daughter to being absorbed in the Tower of Hanoi!" Specter smirked as Violet Prince started to dissolve in data.

Moon Dancer desperately ran to him and cling to him. "Please... don't go!"

Violent Prince took her hand before saying, "Celina... I'm sorry, I let my hatred took over me... and it cost me greatly... But with Starving Venom you can handle this guy..."

"Yuri..." Moon Dancer choked out before closing her eyes. "I can't lose you too."

Violet Prince pull her before kissing her. Moon Dancer kissed him back. That was before Violet Prince vanished. Moon Dancer's eyes widened at that as she fell to her hands and knees. _'Yuri...'_

"Now your next." Specter smirked.

Moon Dancer just stared at where Violet Prince had been not moving except to put a hand over her heart as she started tearing up.

"You giving up?" Specter smirked to her.

Moon Dancer glared at Specter hearing that. "No, I'm going to do what I was trained to do... turn you and every member of the Hanoi into cards before incinerating all of you!"

"Then as your husband bit the dust it's my move or you would like to go next." Specter smirked to her.

"Just go." Moon Dancer told him coldly. "It'll be the last thing you ever do."

* * *

**Violet Prince: 0000**

**Moon Dancer: 4000**

**Specter: 4000**

* * *

Specter 2nd Turn:

"Very well." Specter said drawing, "And now with this turn, I activate Sunseed Planting!"

* * *

_Sunseed Plating_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control a face-up "Sunavalon" monster in your Extra Monster Zone: Draw 2 Cards. You can activate 1 "Sunseed Plating" per turn._

* * *

"So since I have a Sunavalon in the Extra Monster zone, I can draw 2 cards." Specter said drawing twice, "I then send a card in my hand to the graveyard to activate Sunvine Shrine!"

* * *

_Sunvine Shrine_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_If you control a "Sunavalon" monster: Activate this card by sending 1 card from your hand to the GY. If you control no "Sunavalon" monsters, destroy this card. There can only be 1 "Sunvine Shrine" on the field. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower Plant Normal Monster in your GY; Special Summon it. During the End Phase: You can send this card to the GY, then target 1 Trap in your GY; Set it to your Spell & Trap Zone._

* * *

"Once a turn, I can summon a Level 4 or lower Plant monster from my graveyard! Come Genius Loci!" Specter called as Loci appeared, "Appear the future circuit that guides us!"

The circuit appeared.

"The summoning conditions is at least 2 Plant Monsters!" Specter called as Loci, and Dryades flew into the marker, "Link Summon! Appear Link 3! Sunavalon Dryanome!"

Dryanome rose up ready.

* * *

_Sunavalon Dryanome_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Markers: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right_

_2+ Plant monsters_  
_Cannot be used as Link Material the turn it is Link Summoned. Cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. Once per turn, if a monster this card points to is targeted for an attack: You can move that monster to another Main Monster Zone; negate the attack. If this card is Link Summoned using a "Sunavalon" Link Monster as material, it gains this effect._  
_● Up to thrice per turn, if you take battle or effect damage: You can Special Summon 1 "Sunvine" Link Monster from your Extra Deck to your zone your "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to, and if you do, gain LP equal to the damage you took._

* * *

"That monster won't help you." Moon Dancer growled.

"Well now I activate the spell, Tremendous Fire!" Specter smirked using a spell, "This deals you 1000 points while I take 500."

* * *

_Tremendous Fire_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points and 500 points of damage to your Life Points._

* * *

**(Moon Dancer: 3000)**

**(Specter: 3500)**

"Three times a turn when I take damage Dryanome allows me to summon a Sunvine from my Extra Deck, and regain Life Points equal to the damage I took." Specter smirked as one of Dryanome fruit popped showing Thrasher readying his blade, "Appear Sunvine Thrasher!"

* * *

_Sunvine Thrasher_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 800_

_Link Marker: Bottom_

_1 Plant Normal Monster_  
_If no "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to this card, destroy this card. If this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 "Sunavalon" Link Monster that points to this card; this card gains ATK equal to that monster's Link Rating x 800. At the start of the Damage Step, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can activate this effect; if that opponent's monster is destroyed by this battle and sent to the GY, Special Summon that opponent's monster to your zone your "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to._

* * *

"That won't help you." Moon Dancer told him.

"Oh no? Dryanome allows me to regain the points, I just lost." Specter smirked as he glowed, **(Specter: 4000)** "Then Glorious Growth deals you damage equal to the amount I've regained!"

**(Moon Dancer: 2500)**

"While this card is Linked to a Sunavalon it gains 800 attack points for each of it's Links!" Specter smirked as Thrasher hold it's blade, "Dryanome has 3 Link Markers so it gains 2400 points!"

_Sunvine Thrasher:** (ATK: 800 + (3 * 800) = 3200)**_

"What?" Moon Dancer asked in shock.

"Thrasher attack Starving Venom!" Specter called as Trasher attacked the dragon.

The dragon roared in agony as the attack hit.

"Starve Venom!" Moon Dancer cried as the last piece of Yuri vanished.

"As it's destroyed all my Special Summoned monster's are destroyed also." Specter smirked, "But I activate the Trap, Sunseed Photosynthesis!"

* * *

_Sunseed Photosynthesis_

_Counter Trap Card_

_If you control a "Sunavalon" monster when your opponent activates a Monster Effect: You can negate the activation, and if you do destroy that card._

* * *

"This negates that effect." Specter smirked.

Moon Dancer froze.

**(Moon Dancer: 2100)**

"And don't worry that dragon won't be gone long. No it's coming to my side." Specter smirked as vines entered the graveyard portal pulling out Starving Venom as it now looks hypnotized with red eyes.

"What have you done?" Moon Dancer questioned.

"I steal what I don't have. That's how I do things." Specter smirked sadistically, "When Thrashers destroys a monster in battle, that monster is summoned to fight for me next to a Sunavalon's Link."

Moon Dancer stared at the dragon in disbelief. _'No... I can't. Lilly... Yuri... Yusaku...'_

"And you didn't even got a chance to avenge your daughter, and husband! Good bye Celina hope you, your husband, and daughter wishes your son luck to try to defeat the Hanoi!" Specter smirked before ordering, "Starving Venom finish Celina off!"

The dragon roared attacking Moon Dancer. Moon Dancer stared at the dragon before being blasted as she lost her life points.

* * *

**Violet Prince: 0000**

**Moon Dancer: 0000**

**Specter: 4000**

**Specter wins the duel!**

* * *

The moment the duel ended someone punched Specter across the jaw sending him crashing to the ground. Specter rubbed his jaw looking over. It was Hyperdrive only he looked furious and his eyes were glowing green.

"Get up you creep, I'm taking you down right now!" Hyperdrive shouted angrily.

Specter smirked, "And you are?"

"Hyperdrive, and I'm going to take you down for what you did to Nyx, Moon Dancer, and Violet Prince." Hyperdrive told him activating his Duel Disk.

Specter raise up, "Then your going to join them. You cannot stop the Hanoi!"

"The Hanoi are a bunch of cowards. I'll prove it to you right here and right now." Hyperdrive told him. "I'll take the first move."

"Let's enjoy." Specter smirked bowing.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Back From The Dead by Skillet)**

**Hyperdrive: 4000**

**Specter: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Hyperdrive 1st Turn:

"I'll start by summoning Speedroid Horse Stilts in attack mode, and his effect also brings out Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke to join him."

* * *

_Speedroid Horse Stilts_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 1100_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Speedroid" monster from your hand. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; send 1 WIND monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Speedroid Horse Stilts" once per turn._

* * *

_Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Speedroid" Tuner monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke". You can only use this effect of "Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke" once per turn._

* * *

"So now you'll summon Clear Wing right away." Specter smirked.

Hyperdrive just glared at him. "Level three Den-Den Daiko Duke tune with level four Speedroid Horse stilts!"

**(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

* * *

_Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

_Wind Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
_Once per turn, when another Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. Once per turn, when a monster effect is activated that targets 1 Level 5 or higher monster on the field (and no other cards) (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. If this card's effect destroys a monster, this card gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Now I'll banish Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke to summon Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice from my hand."

* * *

_Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice_

_Wind Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Speedroid" monster you control, except "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice", and declare a Level from 1 to 6; it becomes that Level until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Level one Red-Eyed Dice tune with level seven Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

The two flew up.

**(LV: 1 + 7 = 8)**

"Shine the wings that store the holy light, and strike down your enemies with its radiance! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" Hyperdrive chanted as a more powerful dragon appeared.

* * *

_Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon_

_Wind Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2500_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner Synchro Monsters_  
_Once per turn, when another monster's effect is activated (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that monster, and if you do that, this card gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK until the end of this turn. If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, during damage calculation: This card gains ATK equal to the current ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling during that damage calculation only._

* * *

"I set two cards and that's it."

Specter 1st Turn:

"Then let's begin this Yugo." Specter smirked readying himself, "And I'll start by activating Forbidden Chalice."

* * *

_Forbidden Chalice_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the end of this turn, that target gains 400 ATK, but its effects are negated._

* * *

"This gives your monster 400 points but it's effects are negated." Specter smirked.

Hyperdrive frowned at that.

_Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon:** (ATK: 3000 + 400 = 3400)**_

"And with it's negation effect out of the way, I can activate Unexpected Dai to summon Genius Loci!" Specter smirked as the seed appeared.

* * *

_Unexpected Dai_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control no monsters: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from the Deck._

* * *

_Sunseed Genius Loci_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Plant_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 600_

_A seed that can be harvested from the Sunavalon once every 1000 years. It's said it will become the guardian spirit of its land after 1000 years._

* * *

"And now appear the circuit that guides us!" Specter called as the circuit appeared before holding up a finger, "The summoning conditions is 1 Plant Normal Monster."

Genius Loci entered the marker

"Link Summon! Link 1, Sunavalon Dryas!"

Dryas appeared behind him once more.

* * *

_Sunavalon Dryas_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Markers: Bottom_

_1 Plant Normal Monster_  
_Cannot be used as Link Material the turn it is Link Summoned. Cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. Once per turn, if you take battle or effect damage: You can Special Summon 1 "Sunvine" Link Monster from your Extra Deck to your zone your "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to, and if you do, gain LP equal to the damage you took._

* * *

Hyperdrive frowned seeing the monster.

"Then I summon Sunseed Twin!" Specter called as the plant duo appeared.

* * *

_Sunseed Twin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Plant_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 800_

_If this card is Normal Summoned, and you control a "Sunavalon" monster: You can target 1 Plant Normal Monster in your GY; Special Summon it. If you have 2 or more Link Monsters in your GY with the same name: You can banish this card from your GY and 1 Link Monster you control, then target 1 of those Link Monsters in your GY with the same name; Special Summon it._

* * *

"When I summon it while I have a Sunavalon on the field, I can summon Genius Loci." Specter said as his Normal Monster appeared again from the magic.

Hyperdrive frowned seeing the monster. "So what... you're going to destroy my dragon just like you destroyed Violet Prince's?"

"Dryas can't be used for a Link Summon the turn it's Link Summoned." Specter told him.

"In that case you're done?" Hyperdrive asked.

"Not even close." Specter smirked, "Appear the future circuit that guides us!"

Twin, and Loci flew into the markers.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 2, Sunavalon Daphne!"

Daphne appeared ready.

* * *

_Sunavalon Daphne_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Arrows: Left, Right_

_2 Plant monsters_  
_Cannot be used as Link Material the turn it is Link Summoned. Cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 monster, then target 2 Plant Link Monsters in your GY; return them to the Extra Deck._

* * *

Hyperdrive frowned at that.

"Then I place down three cards to end my turn. And with that Forbidden Chalice's effect ends so your Crystal Wing reverts back to normal." Specter told him.

_Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon: **(ATK: 3400 - 400 = 3000)**_

* * *

**Hyperdrive: 4000**

****Specter: 4000****

* * *

Hyperdrive 2nd Turn:

Hyperdrive drew his card and smirked. "Perfect, I activate the spell card Hi-Speed Re-Level. Thanks to this by banishing Horse Stilts from my graveyard Crystal Wing's level becomes the same as Horse Stilts and then he gains 500 attack points times his new level."

* * *

_Hi-Speed Re-Level_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Banish 1 "Speedroid" monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 Synchro Monster you control; until the end of this turn, change its Level to the banished monster's Level, and it gains ATK equal to that monster's Level x 500._

* * *

_Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon: **(LV: 4/ATK: 3000 + (4 * 500) = 5000)**_

"Let's see how you handle a 5000 point attack, you can't heal if you've already lost! Crystal Cataclysmic Strike!"

The dragon charged only to roar in agony when thorny vines trapped it. **(Specter: 3000)**

"What did you do?" Hyperdrive questioned.

"I had activated Sunavalon Torture Vine trap card." Specter smirked.

* * *

_Sunavalon Torture Vine_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_When your opponent declares a direct attack while the only monsters you control are 2 or more "Sunavalon" Link Monsters: Pay 1000 LP; Target that attacking monster, negate the attack then equip it with this card. The equipped monster has it's effects negated, also it cannot declare an attack. If you do not control a "Sunavalon" monster, destroy this card._

* * *

_'Crystal Wing...'_ Hyperdrive thought. "My turn's not over yet, I activate the spell card Hammer Shot!"

* * *

_Hammer Shot_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Destroy 1 face-up Attack Position monster with the highest ATK. (If it is a tie, you get to choose.)_

* * *

"This spell destroys the strongest monster on the field."

The hammer appeared only to stop from destroying Crystal Wing vanishing.

"What now?" Hyperdrive questioned.

"Your dragon's not escaping that easily thanks to Sunshine of Sunavalon." Specter smirked.

* * *

_Sunshine of Sunavalon_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When your opponent activates a Spell Card: Negate the activation, and if you do destroy that card. Then you can add 1 "Sunvine" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"It negates your spell, and allows me to add a Sunvine Spell, or Trap Card to my hand." Specter smirked adding a card.

Hyperdrive's eyes widened in shock._ 'That... damn it, there's nothing I can do.'_ "I end my turn."

"Not quite, I also activate Sunvine Burial!" Specter smirked using his final face-down.

* * *

_Sunvine Burial_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If you control a "Sunavalon" monster: Target 1 Set card in your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone; reveal it, and if it is a Trap, banish it, then banish all cards from your opponent's hand and Deck with the same name as that banished card._

* * *

"Since I have a Sunavalon I can take a set card in your Spell, and Trap Card zone, and look at it. If that card is a trap card then it's banished along with all other copies in your disposal." Specter smirked to Hyperdrive.

Hyperdrive's eyes widened.

"So what is that face-down of your's?" Specter smirked as vines inched to it.

The trap revealed itself.

* * *

_Extra Shave Reborn_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If a monster you control that was originally in the Extra Deck is destroyed: Target 1 monster in your Graveyard that was originally in the Extra Deck and has a lower Level than the destroyed monster; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Extra Shave Reborn. A card you, and Yuri have to summon your downgrade forms of your evolved dragons should they be destroyed." Specter smirked, "Too bad it can't help!"

The vines dig in Hyperdrive's Deck.

Specter 2nd Turn:

"And I'll end this here which is why you should only take an easy, and not to be quick to anger." Specter smirked drawing, "Appear the future circuit that guides us!"

The circuit appeared as Daphne, and Dryas entered the Link Markers.

"Link Summon! Link 3, Sunavanlon Dryanome!" Specter smirked as Dryanome appeared.

* * *

_Sunavalon Dryanome_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Markers: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right_

_2+ Plant monsters_  
_Cannot be used as Link Material the turn it is Link Summoned. Cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. Once per turn, if a monster this card points to is targeted for an attack: You can move that monster to another Main Monster Zone; negate the attack. If this card is Link Summoned using a "Sunavalon" Link Monster as material, it gains this effect._  
_● Up to thrice per turn, if you take battle or effect damage: You can Special Summon 1 "Sunvine" Link Monster from your Extra Deck to your zone your "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to, and if you do, gain LP equal to the damage you took._

* * *

"Then I discard 1 card to activate the spell, Sunvine Shrine!" Specter called as his spell appeared only for Loci to appear.

* * *

_Sunvine Shrine_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_If you control a "Sunavalon" monster: Activate this card by sending 1 card from your hand to the GY. If you control no "Sunavalon" monsters, destroy this card. There can only be 1 "Sunvine Shrine" on the field. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower Plant Normal Monster in your GY; Special Summon it. During the End Phase: You can send this card to the GY, then target 1 Trap in your GY; Set it to your Spell & Trap Zone._

* * *

Loci entered the Link Arrow.

"Link Summon! Link 1, Sunvine Trasher!"

Thrasher appeared for a third time ready.

* * *

_Sunvine Thrasher_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 800_

_Link Marker: Bottom_

_1 Plant Normal Monster_  
_If no "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to this card, destroy this card. If this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 "Sunavalon" Link Monster that points to this card; this card gains ATK equal to that monster's Link Rating x 800. At the start of the Damage Step, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can activate this effect; if that opponent's monster is destroyed by this battle and sent to the GY, Special Summon that opponent's monster to your zone your "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to._

* * *

"While this card is Linked to a Sunavalon it gains 800 attack points for each of it's Links!" Specter smirked as Thrasher hold it's blade, "Dryanome has 3 Link Markers so it gains 2400 points!"

_Sunvine Thrasher: **(ATK: 800 + (3 * 800) = 3200)**_

"Battle! Thrasher attacks Crystal Wing!" Specter called as Thrasher charged.

Hyperdrive silently apologized to his dragon as it shattered.

**(Hyperdrive: 3800)**

"And now as Thrasher destroyed your dragon it comes to my side." Specter smirked as Crystal Wing was pulled out of the graveyard looking hypnotized, "Then by banishing Sunseed Trio, Crystal Wing gains 800 points for every Sunavalon on the field!"

_Crystal Wing: **(ATK: 3000 + 800 = 3800)**_

"Crystal Wing attack Yugo with Crystal Cataclysmic Strike!" Specter called with a smirk as Crystal Wing charged at Hyperdrive.

* * *

**Hyperdrive: 0000**

**Specter: 3000**

**Specter wins the duel!**

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"That... it's impossible, we've lost. The Hanoi... they've won." Zuzu whispered in defeat. "It's over."

"No, it's not over." Yusaku told her.

"Open your eyes Yusaku, the Hanoi are too powerful. This Specter person and Varis are just out of our league... Even if we can somehow pull off one miracle we can't pull off two." Yuya pointed out. "There's nothing we can do anymore... We might as well just let them defeat us, at least that way we'll be with the others."

"And what just give up? That is not what mom, dad, or Nyx wanted. We lost too much, and come too far to give up now." Yusaku told him.

Cal said to him, "Yusaku this guy made quick work of your parents, and Yugo. Not to mention Varis beat you good in your match against him? It's plain impossible."

"It's the possible just waiting to happen. No matter what will happen, I will continue to fight." Yusaku said to Cal, "And I won't stop until I'm either down or victorious. And now I'm gonna take care of Specter."

**_"That's a insane idea. You know that?"_** Ai asked him.

"I'm what they want. And now I'm gonna let them come." Yusaku said walking in the room.

"Yusaku stop!" Lulu said grabbing his arm.

"There might be another option, but you have to lose on purpose." Yuto told him.

Yusaku freed his arm, "They'll get Ai, and we will lose our chance of getting answers, and make the Hanoi pay."

"Your not gonna suggest a trade?" Yusaku asked him.

"I'm suggesting Declan might be able to get you inside that Tower and be able to pull you and the others out of it from LID... but to get inside you need to lose a match." Yuto answered. "One of us needs to lose anyway."

"Even if that's possible, I still can't let the Hanoi roam free, and leave them unpunished for their actions." Yusaku pointed out to him.

"Then I'll go." Rin told him. "My deck is useless against him anyway."

"No you will not. No one else is getting absorbed." Yusaku told her with a stern gaze, "And we will free them from the Tower of Hanoi once the Hanoi is defeated. Varis is a man of his word, and he will release them if I put that as a stake."

"Don't be an idiot!" Yuya snapped. "Varis would have beaten you if Lilly didn't get involved!"

"I know. But thanks to Declan, I got new cards that can change it." Yusaku told him, "I won't let another one of us be lost in this war."

"Are you going in?" Cal asked.

"I will, and stop the Hanoi." Yusaku said to him, "And I will finish this."

"Alright if you're sure." Cal told him. "Just be careful."

Yusaku nodded going in before calling, "Into the VRAINS!"

* * *

He soon appeared in Link VRAINS as Playmaker looking around seeing the city looks so deserted due to the Tower's progress.

**_"So how can we find Specter genius?"_** Ai asked him.

"He's not in the church anymore. So we'll have to look near the tower." Playmaker answered speeding on his Duel Board.

**_"Playmaker... if it would get you the answers and bring everyone back would you give me up?"_** Ai asked uncertainly.

"...No. Not at all." Playmaker answered to him.

Ai looked shocked before looking down. **_"Even though this is..."_**

Suddenly Playmaker saw someone's life points drop to zero.

"Don't think it is that I don't care about them." Playmaker told him heading over, "I won't harm, or sacrifice anyone for my benefits."

He arrived just in time to see Gore, Akira, and Ghost Gal all vanish. Playmaker growled in frustration seeing this.

"Playmaker, have you finally decided to come and duel yourself?" Varis questioned.

Hearing that Playmaker looked to see both Varis, and Specter were there.

"Varis, Specter." Playmaker glared, "It's about time we finish this battle, and I'll start with you Specter."

"You want to duel me Playmaker? Interesting, but before we begin I have information you may find intriguing." Specter smirked.

"What do you have that will get me interested?" Playmaker glared, "Even to a madman like yourself?"

"Ten years ago, the Lost Incident where six children were taken from their homes?" Specter smirked. "They were kept isolated from each other and forced to duel for food at risk of being shocked correct?"

"I can still remember, and feel that kind of torment. But get to the point." Playmaker told him with a glare.

"So impatient, well Playmaker had those children been able to see one another you would know... that this face in front of you belonged to one of them." Specter revealed.

"What?" Playmaker asked in shock.

**_"Huh!? He was also a kidnapped child!?"_** Ai asked in shock holding his head.

"You... You were taken by the Hanoi... And your siding with the ones who caused you great agony?" Playmaker asked not believing what he just heard.

"Haven't you ever once wondered what the purpose of that incident was or for that matter who brought an end to it?" Specter asked. "Or did you just assume it was random chance you were reunited with your family?"

"I don't know why the Hanoi took me, or you." Playmaker told him before growing serious, "But that didn't matter. What matters is making sure the Hanoi pay for doing this!"

Specter frowned. "Then this will be your final duel Playmaker."

"Specter be sure to keep him busy. I'll see how far the Tower's progress is going with father." Varis instructed before turning to walk out.

Playmaker called, "Varis! I'll be going for you, and your father after Specter!"

Varis stopped before turning to Playmaker with a smirk, "Oh I do hope you will but with Specter your gonna need to prove that first."

With that he sped off to the tower.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... this could be going better.**

**bopdog111: Yuri, Celina, and Yugo all fell in battle against the Hanoi. And now Yusaku will try to end this himself.**

**Ulrich362: Not just them, Gore, Emma, and Akira were defeated too but what could have happened to them?**

**bopdog111: We will see soon, and next chapter. And with something going up that will put Varis' true skills at work.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	14. The Power of Link 5!

**bopdog111: We're here for Legacy.**

**Ulrich362: We sure are. Unfortunately things aren't going well.**

**bopdog111: Specter took out a bit of their group. But now Yusaku will try to take back their streak by battling Specter with the new cards Declan provided. Anything before that?**

**Ulrich362: Well, it wasn't Specter who took down Gore, Ghost Gal, and Akira... they had the honor of falling to someone else.**

**bopdog111: And that is Varis.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly, but how did he pull it off?**

**bopdog111: Let's find out shall we?**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense to me. Enjoy the chapter. Oh, quick note about Lilly, she is not actually a skilled duelist yet. Looking at her dueling record, she barely managed a DRAW with Blue Angel, she only beat Varis because he didn't know her deck and underestimated her, her duel with the AI was Playmaker doing most of the work, and she was easily outplayed by Specter. She might improve especially with help but she's not currently a very skilled duelist.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Varis was riding back to the Tower of Hanoi as Specter handles Playmaker, 'The fools don't know what the Hanoi were doing trying to destroy the Ignis... And anyone who gets in the way will pay the price... Just like those three did...'

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Varis was seeing Specter won against Hyperdrive as he vanished in data as Specter appeared, "As usual Specter, I knew I count on the right person for the job."_

_"Of course Master Varis." Specter noted calmly._

_"This will get Playmaker come running. We wait for-" Varis started before stopping, "Do you sense that? We're having more company."_

_"True, shall I deal with this as well?" Specter asked calmly._

_"No need. Save your strength for Playmaker." Varis told him._

_Specter nodded calmly. __They waited until three duelists were seen riding on Duel Boards before dropping showing their Gore, Ghost Gal, and Akira._

_"You three are not invited." Varis said to them._

_"The Hanoi are the ones who aren't invited." Gore told him._

_"You three are standing in our way to Playmaker. I'll give you a chance to get out of the way." Varis told them coldly._

_"Is that a joke? After what you did?" Akira questioned._

_"So you three are willing to get in our way." Varis said hearing that, "I'll let you have a chance to stop us. I'll give you a handicap to duel me 3 on 1."_

_"All three of us at once?" Ghost Gal inquired._

_"Indeed. I got some skills to test out." Varis smirked, "As an added bonus you three will have a chance to be first."_

_"Fine." Gore told him. "Once we beat you and him this will all be over and your victims will be safe again."_

_Varis turned to Specter, "Stand back Specter, and watch on."_

_Specter nodded stepping back as they got ready._

_"TIME TO DUEL!"_

_"Since this is a three on one duel you three will share the same life points while I hold the original amount while allowing you to go first." Varis told them._

* * *

_**(Dueling Theme: Rise From the Ashes by Stria)**_

**_Akira/Ghost Gal/Gore: 4000_**

**_Varis: 4000_**

**_Let the duel begin!_**

* * *

'These fools have no idea what Master Varis has in his deck.'_ Specter thought calmly._

_Akira told Ghost Gal, and Gore, "Emma, Gore let me go first for us."_

_"Alright." Gore replied while Ghost Gal nodded in agreement._

_Akira 1st Turn:_

_"I'm first, I draw!" Akira called drawing looking, "And I set a monster, and then activate Stairs of Mail!"_

* * *

_Stairs of Mail_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_During your Main Phase: You can discard 1 "Tindangle" card, then apply 1 of the following effects, but you cannot discard other cards with the same name with the effect of "Stairs of Mail" for the rest of this turn._  
_● Change 1 face-down Defense Position monster you control to face-up Attack Position._  
_● Change 1 face-up Attack Position monster you control to face-down Defense Position._

* * *

_"By discarding a Tindangle card from my hand, I am allowed to flip a monster from my field!" Akira called discarding Intruder, "I summon Tindangle Trinity!"_

_At that a monster appeared._

* * *

_Tindangle Trinity_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend/Flip_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 1500_

_FLIP: You can Special Summon 1 "Tindangle Base Gardna" from your Deck._  
_If this card was flipped face-up, your "Tindangle" monsters cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card is sent to the GY as Link Material for the Link Summon of a "Tindangle" monster: You can add 1 "Gergonne's End" from your Deck to your hand, and if you do, send 1 Spell/Trap from your Deck to the GY. You can only use this effect of "Tindangle Trinity" once per turn._

* * *

_"As this card is flipped, I can summon Tindangle Base Gardna!" Akira called as Gardna appeared ready._

* * *

_Tindangle Base Gardna_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 2300_

_If you control a face-down Defense Position monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in Defense Position. You can only Special Summon "Tindangle Base Gardna" once per turn this way. If a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned, and is now pointed to by an opponent's Link Monster (except during the Damage Step): You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Tindangle" monster from your hand or Deck in Attack Position or face-down Defense Position._

* * *

_Varis nodded calmly._

_"And now by discarding a card, and sending a Tindangle card from my Deck to the graveyard, I can summon Jhrelth!" Akira called setting the card, "And then Intruder sets itself!"_

_The card appeared._

_"And with Stairs of Mails effect, I discard Tindangle Hound to flip Intruder!" Akira called as Intruder appeared._

* * *

_Tindangle Intruder_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Fiend/Flip_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 0_

_FLIP: You can add 1 "Tindangle" card from your Deck to your hand._  
_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can send 1 "Tindangle" card from your Deck to the GY. If a monster(s) is Special Summoned to your field in face-down Defense Position while this card is in your GY: Special Summon this card in face-down Defense Position (this is not optional). You can only use each effect of "Tindangle Intruder" once per turn._

* * *

_"Tindangle Intruder's Flip Effect activates! It allows me to add a Tindangle card from my deck to my hand!" Akira called adding the card, "And now appear The circuit that unites us!"_

_The circuit appeared._

_"The summoning conditions are 3 Tindangles!"_

_Trinity, Intruder, and Base Gardna flew up entering the arrows._

_"Link Summon! Link 3, Tindangle Acute Cerberus!" Akira chanted as the gate appeared as burst of flames appeared behind Akira dying out to reveal a Tindangle Cerberus roaring._

* * *

_Tindangle Acute Cerberus_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Fiend/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Markers: Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

_3 "Tindangle" monsters_  
_Gains 3000 ATK if you have 3 or more "Tindangle" monsters with different names in your GY, including "Tindangle Base Gardna". Gains 500 ATK for each "Tindangle" monster it points to. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card declared an attack: You can Special Summon 1 "Tindangle Token" (Fiend/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0)._

* * *

_"As Trinity is used for a Link Summon, I can add Gergonne's End from my Deck to my hand, and then send a spell, or trap card to the graveyard!" Akira said sending the card, and adding the trap, "Then I set a card, and end my turn."_

_"An interesting start, it's clear where Blue Angel got her dueling talent... not that she had much to begin with." Specter smirked._

_Ghost Gal 1st Turn:_

_"Oh I watch your words." Ghost Gal said to him drawing to start, "I'm next! And I summon Altergeist Marionetter!"_

_At that Marionetter appeared._

* * *

_Altergeist Marionetter_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1700_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Set 1 "Altergeist" Trap directly from your Deck to your Spell & Trap Zone. You can target 1 "Altergeist" card you control and 1 "Altergeist" monster in your GY; send that card on the field to the GY, and if you do, Special Summon that other monster from your GY. You can only use this effect of "Altergeist Marionetter" once per turn._

* * *

_"When this card is summoned, I can place a Altergeist trap face-down." Ghost Gal explained setting the card._

_"But you can't use it the turn it's set." Varis reminded with a smirk._

_Ghost Gal grinned, "Normally but this trap can be activated the turn a Altergeist's ability places it on the field."_

_"I activate Altergeist Haunted Rock!" Ghost Gal called as the trap appeared._

* * *

_Altergeist Haunted Rock_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_If this card was Set by the effect of an "Altergeist" card, you can activate it the turn it was Set. When this card resolves, send 1 "Altergeist" monster from your hand to the GY. When your opponent activates a Trap Card: You can send 1 "Altergeist" monster from your hand to the GY; negate its effect, and if you do, destroy it. You can only use each effect of "Altergeist Haunted Rock" once per turn._

* * *

_"When this card activates I send an Altergeist from my hand to the graveyard." Ghost Gal said discarding a card, "And now I activate Multifaker's ability! When I activate a trap card, I can summon this card!"_

_Multifaker appeared ready._

* * *

_Altergeist Multifaker_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_If you activate a Trap Card (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Altergeist" monster from your Deck in Defense Position, except "Altergeist Multifaker". You cannot Special Summon monsters the turn you activate this effect, except "Altergeist" monsters. You can only use each effect of "Altergeist Multifaker" once per turn._

* * *

_"Then as Multifaker enters the field, I can summon a new Altergeist!" Ghost Gal called. "Come Altergeist Silquitous!"_

_Silquitous appeared ready._

* * *

_Altergeist Silquitous_

_Wind Type_

_Level 2_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1500_

_(Quick Effect): You can return 1 other "Altergeist" card you control to the hand, then target 1 card your opponent controls; return it to the hand. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can target 1 "Altergeist" Trap in your GY; add that card to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Altergeist Silquitous" once per turn._

* * *

_"Now, open before me! The circuit that connects to the unknown parallel universe!" Ghost Gal called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are two Altergeist!"_

_At that Multifaker, and Marionetter flew entering the Right, and Bottom arrows._

_"Link Summon! Link 2, Altergeist Hexstia!" Ghost Gal winked as Hexstia appeared._

* * *

_Altergeist Hexstia_

_Fire Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Spellcaster/Link_

_ATK: 1500_

_Link Arrows: Right, Bottom_

_2 "Altergeist" monsters_  
_Gains ATK equal to the original ATK of each "Altergeist" monsters it points to. When a Spell/Trap Card or effect is activated (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 "Altergeist" monster this card points to; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 "Altegeist" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Altergeist Hexstia" once per turn._

* * *

_"Hexstia gains attack points equal to all Altergeist pointing too it." Ghost Gal explained._

_Hexstia:** (ATK: 1500 + 800 = 2300)**_

_"I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Ghost Gal ended._

_Gore 1st Turn:_

_"Then it's my turn draw!" Gore called drawing._

_"Tell me something, did losing to one of Playmaker's allies cost you more than just a single duel? I can hardly imagine people would be willing to cheer for someone who's not even the second greatest duelist." Specter smirked._

_Gore only grinned, "Your right."_

_"Pardon?" Specter asked._

_"Phantom had taught me a important lesson about dueling. I let my pride, and obsession to be the best get to my head, and now I regain what it is I should be doing. Always duel, and improve! That's what makes me the Gore!" Gore declared before saying, "To start I summon Gouki Twistcobra!"_

_Twistcobra appeared._

* * *

_Gouki Twistcobra_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 0_

_(Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 "Gouki" monster, then target 1 "Gouki" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster until the end of this turn. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 "Gouki" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Gouki Twistcobra". You can only use each effect of "Gouki Twistcobra" once per turn._

* * *

_"Then by discarding Gouki Guts from my hand, I summon Gouki Headbatt!" Gore called as Headbatt appeared._

* * *

_Gouki Headbatt_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 0_

_If this card is in your hand: You can send 1 other "Gouki" monster from your hand to the GY, then target 1 "Gouki" monster you control; Special Summon this card in Defense Position, and if you do, the targeted monster gains 800 ATK until the end of this turn. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 "Gouki" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Gouki Headbatt". You can only use each effect of "Gouki Headbatt" once per turn._

* * *

_"And now appear the circuit of fortitude!" Gore called as the circuit appeared, "Summoning conditions are two Goukis!"_

_The two entered the markers._

_"Link Summon!" Gore called, "Appear Link 2, Gouki Jet Ogre!"_

_Jet Ogre appeared ready._

* * *

_Gouki Jet Ogre_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Warrior/Link_

_ATK: 2000_

_Link Arrows: Bottom, Left_

_2 "Gouki" monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can target 1 "Gouki" card you control; destroy it, and if you do, change all monsters on the field to Attack Position. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can make all "Gouki" monsters you currently control gain 500 ATK until the end of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Gouki Jet Ogre" once per turn._

* * *

_"Interesting..." Varis trailed off._

_"And now as Twistcobra, and Headbatt went to the graveyard, I add two Gouki Cards from my Deck to my hand!" Gore said adding two cards, "And now I activate one of them! Gouki Re-Match!"_

* * *

_Gouki Re-Match_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 2 "Gouki" monsters in your GY with different Levels; Special Summon them in Defense Position. You can only activate 1 "Gouki Re-Match" per turn._

* * *

_"I summon two Goukis from my graveyard in defense mode as long as their levels are different! Come back Twistcobra, and Headbatt!" Gore called as the two appeared, "And now appear again circuit of fortitude!"_

_The circuit appeared as the circuit appeared only for the three to enter the arrows._

_"Link Summon! Link 4, Gouki The Giant Ogre!" Gore called as a huge ogre with a cape, and a belt appeared roaring._

* * *

_Gouki the Giant Ogre_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Warrior/Link_

_ATK: 3000_

_Link Arrow: Left, Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

_3+ "Gouki" monsters_  
_Cannot be destroyed by battle, and is unaffected by the activated effects of your opponent's monsters with ATK less than or equal to this card. When your opponent activates a card or effect that targets this card, and/or a monster(s) this card points to (Quick Effect): You can make this card lose exactly 500 ATK, and if you do, negate the activation. Once per turn, if this card's current ATK is different from its original ATK (Quick Effect): You can make this card gain 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

_"Then I'll place down 1 card. Your up Varis." Gore said with their Spell/Trap Card Zones full._

_Varis 1st Turn:_

_Varis started to laugh. __Specter smirked seeing that._

_"You three had interesting formations. Akira locks me down, Ghost Gal prevents my cards from activating, and Gore's all about brute force." Varis smirked, "But I can tell you, I will wash all your chances of winning away."_

_"What?" Gore questioned._

_"You just said Akira's locked you down, I prevent you from using your cards and Gore can overpower whatever you try and summon." Ghost Gal pointed out._

_"But I will stop your feeble attempts." Varis smirked, "It's my turn, I draw! And to start, I activate Harpie's Feather Duster!"_

* * *

_Harpie's Feather Duster_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls._

* * *

_"Sorry but I tribute Silquitous to stop that!" Ghost Gal called as Silquitous vanished, "Now as Hexstia no longer has a Altergeist linked, she loses points."_

_Hexstia: **(ATK: 2300 - 800 = 1500)**_

_Feather Duster shattered as Varis smirked, "But now you can't stop my other spells, and traps, or send cards back to my hand."_

_Ghost Gal grunted._

_"And now as you three control a Link Monster, I can summon Gateway Dragon." Varis said as Gateway Dragon appeared._

* * *

_Gateway Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1400_

_If your opponent controls a Link Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Gateway Dragon" once per turn this way. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower DARK Dragon monster from your hand._

* * *

_Specter just watched calmly._

_"Per Gateway Dragon's ability, I can summon a level 4 or lower Dark Dragon from my hand." Varis said to them, "I summon Autorokket Dragon!"_

_Gateway pulled back it's gate as Autorokket appeared._

* * *

_Autorokket Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1000_

_When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then send 1 Spell/Trap on the field to the GY. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Autorokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Autorokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

_"And now appear the the future circuit that lights up our path!" Varis called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions is a level 4 or lower dragon!"_

_Gateway flew up to the arrow._

_"Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Striker Dragon!"_

_Striker Dragon appeared roaring._

* * *

_Striker Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Dragon/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Marker: Left_

_1 Level 4 or lower Dragon monster_  
_If this card is Link Summoned: You can add 1 "Boot Sector Launch" from your Deck to your hand. You can target 1 face-up monster you control and 1 "Rokket" monster in your GY; destroy the first target, and if you do, add the second target to your hand. You can only use each effects of "Striker Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

_"When this card is Link Summoned, I add Boot Sector Launch to my hand." Varis said adding the card, "Then I activate Boot Sector Launch!"_

_The field appeared around them._

* * *

_Boot Sector Launch_

_Field Spell Card_

_All "Rokket" monsters on the field gain 300 ATK/DEF. You can activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Special Summon up to 2 "Rokket" monsters with different names from your hand in Defense Position._  
_● If your opponent controls more monsters than you do: Special Summon "Rokket" monsters with different names from your GY in Defense Position, up to the difference._  
_You can only use this effect of "Boot Sector Launch" once per turn._

* * *

_Autorokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1600 + 300 = 1900/DEF: 1000 + 300 = 1300)**_

_"With Boot Sector Launch, I can summon up to two Rokkets! Appear Silverokket!" Varis called as Silverrokket appeared._

* * *

_Silverrokket Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 100_

_When a Link Monster's effect is activated targeting this card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then look at your opponent's Extra Deck and banish 1 of those cards. During the End Phase of the turn in which this card on the field was destroyed by battle or a card effect and sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Silverrokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Silverrokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

_Silverrokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1900 + 300 = 2200/DEF: 100 + 300 = 400)**_

_"Notovision Dragon's ability activates!" Varis called, "When I summon a Dark Dragon, I can summon this card from my hand!"_

_Noctovision appeared._

* * *

_Noctovision Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 2700_

_When your opponent activates a card or effect that targets a Set card(s) you control while you control a Link Monster in the Extra Monster Zone (Quick Effect): You can banish this card from your GY; negate that effect, and if you do, your opponent cannot target that Set card(s) with card effects for the rest of this turn. You can only use each of the following effects of "Noctovision Dragon" once per turn._  
_● If a DARK Dragon monster(s) is Special Summoned to your field: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
_● If this card is sent to the GY as Link Material: You can draw 1 card._

* * *

_"Four monsters." Akira frowned._

_"Appear again the future circuit that lights up our path!" Varis called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are 2 dragons including a rokket!"_

_Striker Dragon, and Autorokket entered the markers._

_"Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Quadborrel Dragon!"_

_Quadborrel appeared ready._

* * *

_Quadborrel Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Dragon/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Arrows: Left, Bottom_

_2 Dragon monsters, including a "Rokket" monster_  
_You can discard 1 card, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; you cannot Special Summon Link-2 or lower monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, also destroy that monster, then, if the destroyed monster was a Link Monster, you can Special Summon "Rokket" monsters with different names from your hand and/or GY up to that monster's Link Rating. You can only use this effect of "Quadborrel Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

_Specter smirked seeing that._

_"And now by discarding a card Quadborrel destroys Hexstia!" Varis said as his last card vanished Quadborrel fired at Hexstia as Ghost Gal grunted, "When Quadborrel's effect destroys a Link Monster, I can summon Rokkets from my graveyard equal to it's Link Rating! That means Autorokket comes back!"_

_Autorokket appeared again._

_"When Hexstia is sent to the graveyard, I add an Altergeist to my hand!" Ghost Gal called adding the card._

_"Third time future circuit that lights up our path!" Varis called as the circuit appeared, "Summoning conditions at least 3 effect monsters!"_

_At that Quadborrel, Noctovision, and Silverrokket flew up._

_"My new wind that pierces through the closed world! Link Summon! Appear, Link 4 Borreload Dragon!" Varis called as a dragon with a gun barrel dragon different from Savage, and Furious Dragons appeared roaring._

* * *

_Borreload Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Dragon/Link_

_ATK: 3000_

_Link Arrows: Left, Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

_3+ Effect Monsters_  
_Neither player can target this card with monster effects. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; it loses 500 ATK/DEF. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacks an opponent's monster: You can place that opponent's monster in a zone this card points to and take control of it, but send it to the GY during the End Phase of the next turn._

* * *

_"That's the monster you used against Playmaker and Nyx when they defeated you." Ghost Gal recalled._

_"That was Savage, and Furious Dragon." Varis told her, "And now as Noctovision was used for a Link Summon, I can draw a card!"_

_He drew._

_"And now with my Normal Summon, I summon Rokket Synchron!" Varis called as a small dragon appeared._

* * *

_Rokket Synchron_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Dragon/Tuner_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 0_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher DARK Dragon monster in your GY; Special Summon it in Defense Position, negate its effects, destroy it during the End Phase, also you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of the turn, except DARK monsters._

* * *

_Ghost Gal frowned at that._

_"I activate Rokket Synchron's Special Ability! When it's summoned, I can take a level 5 or higher DARK Dragon from my graveyard, and summon it in defense mode, but it can't have it's abilities! Revive Noctovision Dragon!"_

_At that Noctovision Dragon reappeared._

_"Additionally the monster summoned by this ability is destroyed during the End Phase." Varis added, "But that doesn't matter because I'll be giving them both a tune up!"_

_At that Rokket Synchron turned to 1 ring as the non-Tuner Dragon flew up which the ring passed by them forming 7 stars._

_**(LV: 1 + 7 = 8)**_

_"Heroic dragon! Fire by transforming your ferocious fangs into bullets! Synchro Summon! Come out, Level 8! Borreload Savage Dragon!" Varis chanted as Savage Dragon appeared roaring._

* * *

_Borreload Savage Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2500_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
_If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can equip 1 Link Monster from your GY to this card, and if you do, place Borrel Counters on this card equal to that Link Monster's Link Rating. This card gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the monster equipped to it by its effect. When your opponent activates a card or effect (Quick Effect): You can remove 1 Borrel Counter from this card; negate the activation. You can only use this effect of "Borreload Savage Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

_Varis called, "Then with Borreload Savage Dragon's Special Ability when Synchro Summoned, I can equip 1 Link Monster in my graveyard to this card, and give it Borrel Counters equal to it's Link Rating! Striker Dragon is Link-1! Therefore it has 1 Borrel Counter!"_

_The card was shown in his Spell/Trap Card Zone as a single orb flew in Savage Dragon's gun barrel torso. **(Borrel Counter: 1)**_

_"And then Borreload Savage Dragon gains attack points equal to half of the Link Monster it's equipped to by it's effect!" Varis called._

_Savage Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 + (1000 / 2) = 3500)**_

_"Finally, I activate Borreload's ability! Anti-Enemy Varret!" Varis called as Borreload roared, "One monster loses 500 attack, and defense points! You can't activate cards against this effect! I lower Autorokket's points!"_

_Borreload roared at Autorokket._

_"He lowered his own monster's points?" Gore asked not getting it._

_"I activate Autorokket's ability! When a Link Monster uses it's special ability on Autorokket, I can destroy it to send 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field to the graveyard!" Varis explained as Autorokket entered Borreload's body, "I send Ghost Gal's Haunted Rock to the graveyard!"_

_Borreload fired a blast at Ghost Gal's trap shattering it._

'They should be honored Master Varis is toying with them.'_ Specter thought calmly._

_"And now battle! Borreload battles Acute Cerberus!" Varis called as Borreload fired a blast at Akira's monster._

_Akira grunted, "I activate the trap, Gergonne's End!"_

* * *

_Gergonne's End_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 "Tindangle" Link Monster you control; equip this card to it. It cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, also your opponent cannot target it with card effects. Once per turn, if there are monsters in all zones the equipped monster points to: You can destroy this card and all of those monsters, then, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the equipped monster's ATK before they were destroyed._

* * *

_"By equipping this card to a face-up Tindangle Link Monster on your field it cannot be destroyed, or be targeted by card effects!" Akira called as Acute Cerberus was equipped._

_"Not bad but not good enough! I activate Borreload's ability! Strange Trigger!" Varis called as the bullet turned blue striking Acute Cerberus before glitching out reappearing on his side._

_"What?" Ghost Gal questioned in shock._

_"What did you just do?" Gore questioned._

_"When Borreload battles a monster that monster is shifted to my side next to Borreload's link but is sent to the graveyard on my next turn's end phase." Varis smirked, "I hope you weren't thinking of using Gergonne's End on me."_

_Akira grunted. _Specter smirked.

_"But as you don't got a Tindangle in your graveyard Acute Cerberus won't help you!" Akira reminded._

_"Oh I know. But now attack Savage Dragon!" Varis called as Savage Dragon aimed at Giant Ogre._

_"No you don't! I activate Altergeist Kunquery's effect!" Ghost Gal called, "When you attack, I can summon this card, and negate it!"_

_"Not good enough! Savage Dragon's ability!" Varis called, "By removing a Borrel Counter, I negate your card!"_

_Savage Dragon: **(Borrel Counter: 1 - 1 = 0)**_

_Ghost Gal grunted at that as Great Ogre was struck. **(Akira/Ghost Gal/Gore: 3500)**_

_"At least that gets rid of his only counter." Akira pointed out._

_Varis then started laughing._

_"Now what?" Ghost Gal questioned._

_Varis turned to Specter, "Specter should I use my newest card on them?"_

_"If you feel they deserve a chance to witness it." Specter replied. "The real test will be if Playmaker makes it to you after all."_

_Varis at that said, "Appear for the forth time future circuit that lights up our path!"_

_The circuit appeared again._

_"Now what?" Gore questioned._

_"Summoning conditions is at least 3 effect monsters!" Varis called, "I use Link-3 Acute Cerberus, Savage Dragon, and Borreload Dragon in the Link Markers!"_

_The three flew up entering the top, left, right, bottom-left, and bottom-right arrows._

_"Wait what the?" Gore questioned._

_"No way... that isn't possible is it?" Ghost Gal asked nervously._

_"Heroic Dragon of Fire! Join down to battle to open the Gate to the Promised Land! Rain down your bullets to eliminate your enemies! Link Summon, Link 5! Borrelend Dragon!" Varis chanted his cry._

_At that a huge dragon with three heads each symbolizing a different element, and having huge wings appeared roaring a shockwave._

* * *

_Borrelend Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 5_

_Dragon/Link_

_ATK: 3500_

_Link Markers: Top, Left, Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

_3+ Effect Monsters_  
_Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, also neither player can target this card with monster effects. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. (Quick Effect): You can target 1 Effect Monster on the field and 1 "Rokket" monster in your GY; negate the effects of that monster on the field, and if you do, Special Summon that monster from your GY. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. You can only use this effect of "Borrelend Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

_Specter started to laugh seeing the monster. "You three should be honored, only Master Varis could possibly summon a creature as magnificent as this. The limits we are all bound by mean nothing to him."_

_"And now I will honor all of your spirits by completely crushing all three of you!" Varis declared pointing at them, "You three will be the first for Borrelend Dragon to feast it's rage on!"_

_Akira flinched at that._

_"That monster... Something as that shouldn't exist!" Gore cried in shock seeing Borrelend._

_"And yet it does, A dragon to surpass anything you three can do." Specter smirked._

_"But let's not get hasty... You three will see what it can do in due time." Varis told them, "I end my turn which means Autorokket allows me to summon a Rokket from my graveyard as it's destroyed. So emerge back Magnarokket!"_

_Magnarokket appeared._

* * *

_Mangarokket Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1200_

_When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then send 1 monster on the field to the GY. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Magnarokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Magnarokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

_Magnarokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1800 + 300 = 2100/DEF: 1200 + 300 = 1500)**_

* * *

**_Akira/Ghost Gal/Gore: 3100_**

**_Varis: 4000_**

* * *

_Akira 2nd Turn:_

_"No matter how strong that creature is... It will not stop us!" Akira declared, "This I promise you Varis! My turn! Draw! And I flip Tindangle Jhrelth!"_

_Jhrelth appeared ready._

* * *

_Tindangle Jhrelth_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Fiend/Flip_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 1800_

_FLIP: You can take 1 Flip monster from your Deck, except "Tindangle Jhrelth", and either add it to your hand or send it to the GY. If this card is in your hand: You can discard 1 other card from your hand; send 1 "Tindangle" card from your Deck to the GY, except "Tindangle Jhrelth", also Special Summon this card from your hand in face-down Defense Position. You can only use each effect of "Tindangle Jhrelth" once per turn._

* * *

_"It's ability allows me to add a Flip monster from my deck to my hand!" Akira said adding the card._

_"And now I summon a face-down monster, and now with Stairs of Mail's effect, I flip it!" Akira called as it shows Angel._

* * *

_Tindangle Angel_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Fiend/Flip_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 1800_

_FLIP: You can Special Summon 1 Flip monster from your hand or GY in face-down Defense Position, except "Tindangle Angel", then if it is your opponent's Battle Phase, end the Battle Phase. You can only use this effect of "Tindangle Angel" once per turn._

* * *

_"Tindangle Angel's Flip Effect activates!" Akira called, "Allowing me to set Hound from the graveyard, and Intruder allows after!"_

_The two appeared._

_"Then I flip Hound by using Stairs of Mail's effect!" Akira called as he sent his last card as Hound appeared._

* * *

_Tindangle Hound_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Fiend/Flip_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 0_

_FLIP: You can target 1 other face-up monster on the field; this card gains ATK equal to that target's original ATK, then change that target to face-down Defense Position._  
_Each monster your opponent controls loses 1000 ATK for each monster linked to it. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the GY: You can target 1 face-down monster on the field; change it to face-up Defense Position._

* * *

_"Hound's ability flips Magnarokket down!" Akira called at this._

_Varis smirked, _'I can use Borrelend's ability to negate that effect or on Magnarokket, and summon Autorokket... But to have fun I'll let it slide.'

_With that thought Magnarokket vanished._

_"Then it gains Magnarokket's points!" Akira called as Hound glowed. **(ATK: 2500 + 1800 = 4300)** "Battle! Hound attacks Borrelend!"_

_Hound pounced on Borrelend triggering an explosion.** (Varis: 3200)**_

_"How's that! Akira just took down your mega monster! So much for magnificent as it is!" Gore grinned as smoke covered Varis' field._

_"Is that what you believe?" Varis asked._

_"Huh?" Gore asked at this._

_Specter smirked, "He means take a closer look."_

_At that they looked as the smoke cleared revealing Borrelend who roared at them._

_"N-No way..." Ghost Gal stammered in shock._

_"How did it survive that attack?" Akira asked in shock._

_Varis smirked, "I guess, I forgot to mention this. Borrelend can't be destroyed in battle."_

_"Indestructible in battle, I guess we should have expected something impressive from that thing." Gore frowned._

_"Despite that Hound is still stronger then it!" Akira said to them._

_Varis smirked, "Then why don't I fix that?"_

"I don't like the sound of that." Akira frowned.

_"I activate Borrelend's ability! During either of our turns, I negate the effects of a monster on the field, and then summon a Rokket!" Varis called as Borrelend roared, "You can't activate cards against this effect! I negate's Hound's ability! Ultimate Varret Discharge!"_

_Borrelend roared at Hound. **(ATK: 4300 - 1800 = 2500)**_

_Autorokket was revived as a result._

_Autorokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1600 + 300 = 1900/DEF: 1000 + 300 = 1300)**_

_Specter smirked before pausing and beginning to look over his cards._

_"Dammit..." Akira grunted._

_Ghost Gal told Akira, "It's alright Akira. I have 1 monster that can slay that beast. I just gotta summon it."_

_"Then by all means try it." Varis told her._

_Ghost Gal 2nd Turn:_

_"You want it! Then I will!" Ghost Gal called drawing, "And I activate Altergeist Manifestation!"_

* * *

_Altergeist Manifestation_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 "Altergeist" monster in your GY; Special Summon it in Attack Position, and if you do, equip it with this card. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 "Altergeist" Trap in your GY; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Altergeist Manifestation" once per turn._

* * *

_"I summon Hexstia back!" Ghost Gal called as Hexstia appeared, "And now I summon Altergeist Fifinellag!"_

_The Tuner appeared._

* * *

_Altergeist Fifinellag_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Spellcaster/Tuner_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 1000_

_Monsters your opponent controls cannot target "Altergeist" monsters you control for attacks, except "Altergeist Fifinellag". Your opponent cannot target "Altergeist" monsters you control with card effects, except "Altergeist Fifinellag"._

* * *

_"And now as I'm Link Summoning an Altergeist, I can use Altergeist Poorkuery as one of it's materials!" Ghost Gal called, "Now, open before me! The circuit that connects to the unknown parallel universe!"_

_The circuit appeared ready._

_"The summoning conditions are at least two Altergeist!"_

_At that Fifinellag, Hexstia, and Poorkuery flew entering the Right, Left, Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right arrows._

_"The goddess of slaughter! Manifest from the edge of nightmares! Link Summon! Link 4 Altergeist Memorygant!" Ghost Gal chanted as a Altergeist wielding a scythe appeared._

* * *

_Altergeist Memorygant_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Spellcaster/Link_

_ATK: 2800_

_Link Markers: Left, Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left, Right_

_2+ "Altergeist" monsters_  
_During the Battle Phase (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 other monster; this card gains ATK equal to the ATK the Tributed monster had on the field. When this card destroys a monster by battle: You can destroy 1 monster your opponent controls, and if you do, this card can make a second attack in a row. If this card would be destroyed, you can banish 1 monster from your GY instead. You can only use each effect of "Altergeist Memorygant" once per turn._

* * *

_"Interesting move." Varis noted calmly._

_"During battle I tribute Angel for Memorygant to gain 500 points!" Ghost Gal called as Memorygant glowed as Angel vanished.** (ATK: 2800 + 500 = 3300)**_

_"I activate Borrelend's ability to negate Autorokket's abilities, and summon Silverrokket!" Varis called as Autorokket glowed, "And now Autorokket sends Gore's face-down to the graveyard!"_

_Autorokket entered Borrelend's body as it fired getting rid of Gore's face-down._

_"Not Memorygant?" Akira asked seeing this, "What's he up too?"_

_"I don't know, but I don't like this." Gore frowned._

_"It costed him! Memorygant attacks Magnarokket!" Ghost Gal called as Memorygant attacked Magnarokket face-down destroying it, "This is the end! When it destroys your monster in battle, Memorygant destroys a monster on your field, and when it does it can attack again! And this doesn't target as a plus!"_

_Memorygant fired an orb at Borrelend triggering a second screen of smoke._

_"With this your beast is slain." Ghost Gal smirked._

_Varis started laughing catching their attention as the smoke cleared revealing Borrelend survived again._

_"It truly is a perfect monster." Specter stated calmly._

_"It's greatest strength is also it's biggest weakness." Gore told them, "If it can't be destroyed it can still fall prey to effects that are not destruction involved!"_

_"You can try." Varis smirked._

_"I end my turn." Ghost Gal said simply._

__"Which means both Autorokket, and Mangarokket enables me to summon another Magnarokkt, and Exploderokket Dragons!" Varis called as the two appeared.__

* * *

_Exploderokket Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2000_

_When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then each player takes 2000 damage. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Exploderokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Exploderokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

_Varis and Specter turned to Gore._

_Gore 2nd Turn:_

_"My turn draw!" Gore called drawing as he grinned, "This next monster will finish this."_

_"Except mine brings forth what you lack! Heroic Fortitude!" Gore called, "I fuse Giant Ogre, and the Octostretch in my hand!"_

_The two fused together_

_"I Fusion Summon! Step in the ring Gouki The Sensei Ogre!"_

_Sensei appeared appeared letting out a battlecry._

* * *

_Gouki The Sensei Ogre_

_Earth Type_

_Level 7_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2900_

_DEF: 0_

_1 "Gouki" Link Monster + 1 "Gouki" monster_  
_Must be Fusion Summoned. If this card is Fusion Summoned: Target 1 monster your opponent controls, negate it's effects also reduce it's ATK for each Link Marker the Fusion Material of the materials used for this card's Fusion Summon x 400. If this card battles an opponent's monster while linked to a face-up "Gouki" Link Monster your opponent cannot activate monster effects until the End of the Damage Step. Once per turn, if this card is not linked to a face-up "Gouki" Link Monster: Target 1 "Gouki" Link Monster in your GY, Special Summon it so it's Linked to this card but it cannot attack until this turn's End Phase._

* * *

_"Your Fusion Monster." Varis noted calmly._

_"And one that's gonna end this battle! When Fusion Summoned the effects of a monster on your field are negated then it loses 400 points for each of Giant Ogre's link markers!" Gore grinned as Sensei called Giant Ogre throwing it as tackled Borrelend._

_Varis smirked, "A valiant effort... But you three will finally learn how terrifying Borrelend's power can be!"_

_"Don't tell me..." Ghost Gal started nervously._

_"Yes! Borrelend also cannot be targeted by monster's special abilities!" Varis smirked as the tackle didn't do anything to Borrelend as it roared, "All your attempts to stop it fail one by one!"_

_Specter smirked himself. "You came so very close, just two of us remain and yet you've failed at this critical moment."_

_"It's not over until we say it's over!" Gore cried, "I activate Sensei Ogre's ability! It revives Giant Ogre!"_

_Giant Ogre appeared roaring._

_"And now battle! And now with Memorygant's ability I sacrifice Giant Ogre!" Gore called as Giant Ogre vanished as Memorygant glowed. **(ATK: 3300 + 3000 = 6300)** "Attack now!"_

_Memorygant struck Borrelend as it roared in agony as Varis let it go through.** (Varis: 0400)**_

_"This is nothing to stop me." Varis smirked, "Now it's time to end this farce."_

_The three of them frowned hearing that._

_Varis 2nd Turn:_

_"My turn draw!" Varis called drawing, "And I activate Squib Draw!"_

* * *

_Squib Draw_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Rokket" monster you control; destroy it, and if you do, draw 2 cards. You can only activate 1 "Squib Draw" per turn._

* * *

_"I destroy Exploderokket on my field to draw 2 more cards!" Varis called drawing as Exploderokket shattered, "And now I activate Temple of the Kings!"_

* * *

_Temple of the Kings_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_You can activate 1 Trap Card the turn it was Set. You can send 1 "Mystical Beast of Serket" in your Monster Zone and this card you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 monster from your hand or Deck, or 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. You can only use each effect of "Temple of the Kings" once per turn._

* * *

_"With this, I can activate a trap the turn that card is set." Varis smirked, "I set, and activate Execute Protocals!"_

* * *

_Execute Protocols_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_During each Battle Phase: You can banish 1 DARK Link Monster from your GY, then target 1 "Borrel" monster you control; until the end of this turn, it gains ATK equal to the ATK of the monster banished to activate this effect. You can only use this effect of "Execute Protocols" once per turn._

* * *

_"Next, I activate Borrelend's ability! I negate Memorygant's abilities, and summon Autorokket!" Varis called as Autorokket appeared while Memorygant glowed in a bad way. **(ATK: 6300 - 500 - 3000 = 2800)**_

_"And with that it ends." Specter smirked._

_"During battle Execute Protocals banishes a Dark Link monster from the graveyard, and then a Borrel monster gains those points!" Varis smirked, "And I banish Borreload Dragon!"_

_Borrelend: **(ATK: 3500 + 3000 = 6500)**_

_"6500!" Gore cried in shock._

_"That's too powerful!" Ghost Gal panicked._

_"And as an added bonus Borrelend is able to attack all of your monsters." Varis smirked._

_"And with that, it ends." Specter smirked._

_"Indeed... But I'll let three know of something." Varis said with a serious stare as they listened, "You think we're terrorists who hunt duelists because we feel like it? You don't know the full story. Whatever we deserve for our acts I will take but I won't stop until our goals are complete. What those goals are, hopefully you will find once your accounts are erased once we're done with Link VRAINS! Borrelend finish them off! Triple Varrel Cannon!"_

_At that the three heads fired at Hound, Sensei Ogre, and Memorygant striking them all in a single blast as the three opponents screamed from the overwhelming power Borrelend unleashed._

* * *

**_Akira/Ghost Gal/Gore: 0000_**

**_Varis: 0400_**

**_Varis wins the duel!_**

* * *

_As he won Specter noticed someone is approaching._

_"It seems you finished just in time Master Varis, he's on his way." Specter stated. "Should I reveal everything to him?"_

_Varis took a breath before saying, "If you feel like he deserves it."_

_With that Playmaker arrived as the three vanished._

_Flashback End..._

* * *

_'It still pains me that I had to unleash my Link 5 on duelists like them... Only Playmaker deserves that right, and-'_ Varis started to think only for something to strike his board making him lose his momentum, "W-What the!?"

"Varis!"

He looked to see Emika was attacking him near the tower with a glare by bashing her Board with his.

"What are you doing?" Varis questioned seeing that.

"What I should've done." Emika said before firing something at Varis' board causing it to short out as he jumped rolling in front of the tower as his board crashed as she jumped in front of him, "I had took Moon Dancer's words in, and she went through what I am going over. Hurting people for a peaceful world... But she opened my eyes, once I saw you had Baira absorbed in the Tower of Hanoi."

"You know why we're doing this, now I'm going to give you one chance to step aside." Varis told her.

"I know. To eliminate the Ignis, and get revenge on SOLs for everything they done." Emika said closing her eyes with tears as flashes of dead patients, finding out of SOL's motives, and her having a chance to stop SOLs before opening them, "But hurting people is now the wrong way! So now you got me to deal with! For Baira!"

Varis frowned. "Very well, but know I don't intend on holding back."

With that they started only for something to appear in front of Varis showing it was the scientist from before. Varis' eyes widened.

"Dr. Kogami?" Emika asked in shock.

The scientist known as Dr. Kogami told Varis, "We have two more uninvited guests approaching the Tower in that direction."

He pointed to the left as Varis used to his visor to see it's Phantom with Songbird.

"I'll deal with the traitor. Take care of them." Dr. Kogami told Varis.

"Understood." Varis nodded.

He raced off on a new Duel Board as Emika cried, "Hey wait!"

"You are against me now." Dr. Kogami told her as Emika glared.

"Fine old man. Your first then Varis!" Emika called activating her Duel Disk along with Dr. Kogami's.

Then Varis shot as he zipped passed the two as he questioned, "Yuto, and Lulu is that correct?"

"You... your Varis." Songbird frowned. "Phantom leave him to me."

At that an anchor was wrapped on both their wrists.

"Maybe you didn't hear me, you against me Master Duel." Songbird told him. "Phantom is staying out of this one."

"He can be with us while we duel." Varis said to her, "I handled three opponents earlier, and you two will be easy to squash."

Phantom only frowned. "I'll duel if and only if you manage to take Songbird down, but trust me you won't be able to."

"Do not underestimate my power Yuto. All of Gore, Ghost Gal, and Akira's attempt to stop my newest card all failed." Varis said to him, "Before Playmaker you two will feel my power."

"Then stop wasting time and duel." Songbird told him.

"I was about to ask what we're waiting for." Varis said as they dropped down preparing.

"DUEL!" Songbird and Varis called together.

* * *

**bopdog111: Three Duels to look out for.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed.**

**bopdog111: Can Playmaker defeat Specter, Emika reach Varis, and Songbird stop the Hanoi's Leader?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to find out. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	15. Three Duels of Mayhem!

**bopdog111: Three Duels in this chapter here.**

**Ulrich362: True, three interesting matches to say the least.**

**bopdog111: What awaits us here?**

**Ulrich362: Probably... the end of everything. Enjoy the chapter?**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or VRAINS but we own the OCs!**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or VRAINS but we own the OCs!

* * *

"Let's enjoy this." Specter said bowing to Playmaker.

"I'll get pass you for my parents, and Nyx!" Playmaker declared.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Emika said to Dr. Kogami, "I will stop the Hanoi from further harming people!"

"Let's see what you can do against their founder." Dr. Kogami said arming himself.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Yuto, I hope that by the time I'm done with your wife you'll regret not fighting me with her." Varis said to Phantom.

Songbird said to him, "You'll have to beat me first which won't happen."

* * *

With all that all six duelists declared, "TIME TO DUEL!"

* * *

**1st Duel:**

**Playmaker: 4000**

**Specter: 4000**

**2nd Duel:**

**Emika: 4000**

**Dr. Kogami: 4000**

**3rd Duel:**

**Songbird: 4000**

**Varis: 4000**

**Let the duels begin!**

* * *

_View of the 1st Duel..._

**(Dueling Theme: Red Cold River by Breaking Benjamin)**

Specter suddenly frowned. "Just take your turn Playmaker."

**_"What he's letting us start off?"_** Ai asked hearing that.

"I don't know what his Deck is about so I better get a defenses route." Playmaker told him.

Playmaker 1st Turn:

"I'll be first, I summon Widget Kid!" Playmaker called as a kid having on a visor appeared.

* * *

_Widget Kid_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 900_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Cyberse monster from your hand in Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Widget Kid" once per turn._

* * *

Specter just watched solemnly before looking at his hand. "You of all people should understand what's really going on Playmaker... we aren't your enemy."

"You are harming innocent people, and caused me suffering." Playmaker argued, "When Widget Kid is summoned, I can summon a Cyberse from my hand! I summon Micro Coder!"

Micro Coder appeared at that.

* * *

_Micro Coder_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 0_

_If a Cyberse monster you control would be used as Link Material for a "Code Talker" monster, this card in your hand can also be used as material. If this card is sent from the hand or field to the GY as material for the Link Summon of a "Code Talker" monster: You can either add 1 "Cynet" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your hand, or, if this card on the field was used as material, you can add 1 Level 4 Cyberse monster instead. You can only use each effect of "Micro Coder" once per turn._

* * *

"When I use a Cyberse on the field for a Link Summon, I can use Code Exporter from my hand as one of the monsters needed!" Playmaker said showing the card.

"One of your Link 3 monsters then?" Specter asked though he just looked down.

"Appear the circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker called as the circuit appeared. "The summoning conditions are at least two Cyberse! Link Summon! Link 3, Encode Talker!"

As Micro Coder, Code Exporter, and Widget Kid entered the circuit Encode appeared ready.

* * *

_Encode Talker_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link Arrow: Top, Bottom, Bottom-Right_

_2+ Cyberse monsters_  
_Once per turn, before damage calculation, if your monster this card points to battles an opponent's monster with higher ATK than it: You can make that monster unable to be destroyed by that battle, also you take no battle damage from that battle. After that damage calculation, have this card or 1 monster it points to gain ATK equal to the ATK of that battled opponent's monster, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Code Exporter, Micro Coder, and Parallel eXceed's effects activates!" Playmaker called in return, "First when I Link Summoned, I can summon Parallel eXceed where that monster is Linked too!"

A white monster appeared.

* * *

_Parallel eXceed_

_Wind Type_

_Level 8_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2000_

_If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Parallel eXceed", it becomes Level 4, also its original ATK/DEF become halved. You can only use each of the following effects of "Parallel eXceed" once per turn._  
_● If you Link Summon while this card is in your hand: You can Special Summon this card to your zone that Link Monster points to._  
_● If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Parallel eXceed" from your Deck._

* * *

"Then as Micro Coder was used to summon a Code Talker, I add a Cynet Card from my deck to my hand, then as it was on the field I can add a Level 4, Cyberse instead! I add Code Radiator!" Playmaker said showing the card, "Finally Code Exporter allows me to add Widget Kid to my hand from the graveyard!"

He shows the card before saying, "Then as Parallel eXceed was summoned, I can summon another one!"

A second Parallel eXceed appeared.

"When their own effects summon themselves, their points, and levels are halved." Playmaker added.

_Parallel eXceed:** (ATK: 2000 / 2 = 1000/DEF: 2000 / 2 = 1000/LV: 8 / 2 = 4) x2**_

"Wait, you're able to..." Specter started only to frown and just shake his head. "You don't understand and would refuse to even listen to reason. The Hanoi are on humanity's side... the true threat are the Ignis."

**_"Huh?"_** Ai asked hearing that.

"Your siding with people who harm others, and want to eliminate your only connection to your past!" Playmaker told him.

"The world isn't as black and white as you think Playmaker." Specter pointed out.

**_"'Isn't as Black and White...'?"_** Ai asked hearing that.

"It meant there is something about a decision wither it's right or wrong." Playmaker answered.

"The Knights of Hanoi are prepared to do whatever is necessary to protect humanity from the Ignis. They were the reason behind the Lost Incident, they were to be humanity's successor but instead they will be our end. The only option is to eradicate them before they destroy us." Specter told him.

"Your doing things the wrong way. And besides they can be reasoned with, and that's what I done with Ai." Playmaker said to him, "That's why we're different, I don't want violence getting in the way of peace like how my parents are in Duel Academy before Zarc came. And I will resolve it by convincing the Ignis to join humanity."

"Poor naive Playmaker, Dr. Kogami ran countless simulations of that possibility and in each and every one the outcome remained unchanged. The Ignis and humanity are doomed to destroy one another." Specter pointed out. "Can you truly trust that the Ignis isn't simply using you as a means to an end?"

"Technologies, and Simulations doesn't make an outcome. It's what you do on your own free will, and the decisions you make." Playmaker told him, "You can't rely too much on technology, it takes your own effort for you to truly see the path."

Specter stared at Playmaker only to frown. "Playmaker, the Dark Ignis is just like you. Clearly you only seek vengeance for the past, even if there were another option at one point we've moved past it. Do you side with humanity or the Ignis... Yusaku Fujiki?"

Playmaker flinched a little before saying, "Who I sided with doesn't matter. What does matter is for both Humanity, and Ignis should not be fighting. And it's clear you want the Ignis terminated, and I won't allow that to happen! I overlay my two Parallel eXceed to build the Overlay Network!"

The two flew up entering the galactic portal.

"The wall of power that annihilates everything! Manifest as the dragon's fang! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Firewall eXceed Dragon!"

At that a dragon looking like Firewall appeared roaring ready for combat.

* * *

_Firewall eXceed Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 4_

_Cyberse/Xyz_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_2+ Level 4 monsters_  
_This Xyz Summoned card gains 500 ATK x the total Link Rating of Link Monsters linked to this card. You can detach 2 materials from this card, then target 1 Link-4 Cyberse Link Monster in your GY; Special Summon it to your field so it points to this card, also you cannot Special Summon other monsters or attack directly for the rest of this turn._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

Specter frowned hearing that. "That's truly unfortunate, I had hoped you would understand."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

**(Dueling Theme: Crawling by Linkin Park)**

Dr. Kogami, and Emika just started their turn.

Dr. Kogami 1st Turn:

"I'm up first. I activate The Hidden City!" Dr. Kogami called as they appeared in a sub-terrain city.

* * *

_The Hidden City_

_Field Spell Card_

_When this card is activated: You can add 1 "Subterror" monster from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn: You can change 1 face-down Defense Position "Subterror" monster you control to face-up Attack or Defense Position. Once per turn, when an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can change 1 face-down Defense Position "Subterror" monster you control to face-up Attack or Defense Position, then you can negate the attack. You can only activate 1 "The Hidden City" per turn._

* * *

"What?" Emika questioned looking around. "What kind of field is this?"

"The field where ancient beasts live. When Hidden City activates, I add a Subterror monster to my hand." Dr. Kogami said adding a card, "I set a monster, and activate Hidden City's effect! Once a turn, I flip a Subterror monster face-up. Appear, Subterror Guru!"

At that his face-down was flipped to show a fiend wielding a sword.

* * *

_Subterror Guru_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon/Flip_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1800_

_FLIP: You can add 1 "Subterror" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Subterror Guru". You can target 1 other face-up monster on the field; change that monster, also this card, to face-down Defense Position. This is a Quick Effect if you control another "Subterror" card. You can only use each effect of "Subterror Guru" once per turn._

* * *

Emika frowned hearing that.

"When Guru is flipped, I take a Subterror card, and add it to my hand." Dr. Kogami said taking a card, "I then activate Subterror Cave Clash!"

* * *

_Subterror Cave Clash_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_All "Subterror" monsters you control gain 500 ATK and DEF for each Set monster on the field. Once per turn, when a "Subterror" monster you control inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can target 1 "Subterror" card in your Graveyard, except "Subterror Cave Clash"; add it to your hand._

* * *

Emika frowned seeing that. _'Baira... help me.'_

"Then I place 2 face-downs, and end my turn." Dr. Kogami told her, "I hope you will realize what you are doing by going against the Hanoi."

Emika 1st Turn:

"The Hanoi betrayed everyone, you betrayed my sister!" Emika snapped. "I draw, and I summon Darklord Nurse Reficule in attack mode!"

* * *

_Darklord Nurse Reficule_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 600_

_Any effect that would make your opponent gain LP inflicts the same amount of damage to them, instead._

* * *

"Then I'll set two cards and activate the spell card Rain of Mercy."

* * *

_Rain of Mercy_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Increases the Life Points of both players by 1000 points._

* * *

"I activate Subterror Guru's ability!" Dr. Kogami called, "If I control a Subterror card, I can use this effect during either of our turns. I can flip this card along with 1 monster on the field face-down. I flip Guru, and Reficule face-down."

The two were flipped.

"Which means Rain of Mercy doesn't inflict damage as you intend." Dr. Kogami told her.

**(Emika: 5000)**

**(Dr. Kogami: 5000)**

Emika flinched at that. "I end my turn."

* * *

**Emika: 5000**

**Dr. Kogami: 5000**

* * *

Dr. Kogami 2nd Turn:

"It's my turn." Dr. Kogami said drawing, "I flip Guru face-up."

Guru reappeared.

"When Guru is flipped, I add a Subterror card to my hand." Dr. Kogami said adding a card.

"I play Bad Reaction to Simachi and The Paths of Destiny!" Emika called quickly.

* * *

_Bad Reaction to Simachi_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_As long as this card remains face-up on the field, any effect of increasing your opponent's Life Points is changed to inflict the same amount of points in damage to your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

_The Paths of Destiny_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Both players toss a coin once. If a player's result is Heads, they gain 2000 Life Points, and if their result is Tails, they take 2000 damage._

* * *

At that coins appeared as their both flipped. Lightning bolts struck them both causing them to grunt.

**(Emika: 3000)**

**(Dr. Kogami: 3000)**

Dr. Kogami shook it off, "It matters little. Guru gains 500 points for every set monster in play due to Cave Clash."

_Guru: **(ATK: 1600 + 500 = 2100/DEF: 1800 + 500 = 2300)**_

"Battle! Guru attacks the face-down Reficule!" Dr. Kogami called as Guru charged in.

"But your monster is destroyed." Dr. Kogami reminded.

At that Guru slashed Reficule causing her to shatter.

"And now I activate Subterror Final Battle." Dr. Kogami said using a trap.

* * *

_Subterror Final Battle_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate 1 of these effects, also, after that, Set this card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._  
_● Change 1 Set "Subterror" monster on the field to face-up Attack or Defense Position._  
_● Change 1 face-up "Subterror" monster on the field to face-down Defense Position._  
_● ATK and DEF of 1 "Subterror" monster on the field become equal to its combined original ATK and DEF until the end of this turn._  
_● This turn, activated effects of "Subterror" cards cannot be negated._

* * *

"I activate one of it's four effects, then reset this card. Guru is flipped down." Dr. Kogami said as Guru was reset, "This then activates Subterror Behemoth Dragossuary's effect in my hand. When a Subterror monster is flipped down, and I have no face-up monsters, I can summon this card in defense mode!"

At that a large zombie dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Subterror Behemoth Dragossuary_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Zombie/Flip_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1600_

_FLIP: You can activate this effect; this turn, "Subterror" cards you control cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. You can only use this effect of "Subterror Behemoth Dragossuary" once per turn._  
_When a face-up monster you control is flipped face-down, if you control no face-up monsters: You can Special Summon this card from your hand in Defense Position. Once per turn: You can change this card to face-down Defense Position._

* * *

Emika frowned nervously seeing that.

"Once a turn, Dragossuary flips itself face-down." Dr. Kogami said as Dragossuary vanished to face-down, "I end my turn."

Emika 2nd Turn:

Emika drew her card. "I activate Pot of Greed."

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 cards._

* * *

She drew twice looking over.

_'Baira... thank you.'_ Emika thought. "I play Temple of the Kings."

* * *

_Temple of the Kings_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_You can activate 1 Trap Card the turn it was Set. You can send 1 "Mystical Beast of Serket" in your Monster Zone and this card you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 monster from your hand or Deck, or 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. You can only use each effect of "Temple of the Kings" once per turn._

* * *

"That lets me activate this trap the turn I set it, Gift Card!"

* * *

_Gift Card_

_Normal Trap Card_

__Your opponent gains 3000 Life Points.__

* * *

"Hm?" Dr. Kogami asked a bit interested.

"This Trap gives you 3000 life points, but thanks to my Bad Reaction to Simochi card you lose those points instead." Emika told him. "You lose!"

"So now I take 3000 points of damage... At least that is what your hoping for is it?" Dr. Kogami asked her.

Emika froze. "What?"

"I activate Damage Diet!" Dr. Kogami called activating his other face-down.

* * *

_Damage Diet_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Halve all damage you take this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; halve all effect damage you take this turn. (You cannot halve the same damage twice with this effect.)_

* * *

"All damage, I take this turn is halved." Dr. Kogami told her as the bolt struck him. **(Dr. Kogami: 1500)**

Emika's eyes widened in horror.

"Varis is more powerful then I am." Dr. Kogami told her, "You were always so loyal to the Hanoi with your sister. Betrayal can never be forgiven."

"No..." Emika whispered in horror.

"I then activate Final Battle! And I flip up Dragossuary!" Dr. Kogami called using his trap, and flipping his Dragon Zombie, "When Dragossuary is flipped, all Subterror cards can't be destroyed by your effects this turn."

Dragossuary spread an aura protecting itself, and Cave Clash.

"I... I can at least keep you here. I'll never end my turn!" Emika cried.

"You'll never reach Varis or stop the Tower that way." Dr. Kogami told her.

"I don't have to, Playmaker and his allies will." Emika replied.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

**(Dueling Theme: Not Gonna Die by Skillet)**

Speaking of Playmaker's allies Songbird, and Varis started their shot.

"Go ahead and take your turn." Songbird told him.

Varis 1st Turn.

"What so your gonna use Assembled Nightingale for an OTKing move like your other duels?" Varis taunted, "Very well but it won't work. I draw! And I summon Gateway Dragon!"

Gateway Dragon appeared ready.

* * *

_Gateway Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1400_

_If your opponent controls a Link Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Gateway Dragon" once per turn this way. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower DARK Dragon monster from your hand._

* * *

"Gateway Dragon's ability allows me to summon a level 4 or lower Dark Dragon." Varis told her, "I summon Magnarokket!"

Magnarokket appeared from the gate.

* * *

_Mangarokket Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1200_

_When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then send 1 monster on the field to the GY. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Magnarokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Magnarokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"And now appear the future circuit that lights up our path!" Varis called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions is a level 4 or lower dragon!"

Gateway entered the marker.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Striker Dragon!" Varis chanted as Striker Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Striker Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Dragon/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Marker: Left_

_1 Level 4 or lower Dragon monster_  
_If this card is Link Summoned: You can add 1 "Boot Sector Launch" from your Deck to your hand. You can target 1 face-up monster you control and 1 "Rokket" monster in your GY; destroy the first target, and if you do, add the second target to your hand. You can only use each effects of "Striker Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"When this card is Link Summoned, I add Boot Sector Launch to my hand." Varis said adding the card, "Then I activate Boot Sector Launch!"

The field appeared around them.

* * *

_Boot Sector Launch_

_Field Spell Card_

_All "Rokket" monsters on the field gain 300 ATK/DEF. You can activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Special Summon up to 2 "Rokket" monsters with different names from your hand in Defense Position._  
_● If your opponent controls more monsters than you do: Special Summon "Rokket" monsters with different names from your GY in Defense Position, up to the difference._  
_You can only use this effect of "Boot Sector Launch" once per turn._

* * *

Songbird watched calmly.

"With it's effect, I summon two Rokkets!" Varis called before saying, "Appear Shelrokket, and Anethrokket!"

The two dragons appeared ready.

* * *

_Shelrokket Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 2000_

_When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then destroy 1 monster in the column this card was in, and if you do, destroy any monsters in that card's adjacent zones. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Shelrokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Shelrokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

_Anesthrokket Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 2200_

_When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then make 1 face-up monster on the field unable to attack, also it has its effects negated. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Anesthrokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Anesthrokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

Songbird stared at the monsters before glancing at Phantom who nodded.

"Appear again the future circuit that lights up our path!" Varis called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are at least 2 effect monsters!"

The four entered the markers.

"My gale that slices open the closed world! Link Summon! Appear, Link 4 Borrelsword Dragon!" Varis chanted as a dragon with a gun barrel body with a sword on it's head appeared roaring.

* * *

_Borrelsword Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Dragon/Link_

_ATK: 3000_

_Link Arrows: Up, Bottom, Bottom-Left, Left_

_3+ Effect Monsters_  
_Cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 Attack Position monster; change it to Defense Position, also, this card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. Once per turn, when this card declares an attack on a face-up monster: You can activate this effect; until the end of this turn, this card gains ATK equal to half that monster's current ATK, and if it does, that monster's current ATK is halved._

* * *

"Borrelsword?" Songbird asked.

"I then activate Borrel Regenerator!" Varis called.

* * *

_Borrel Regenerator_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 "Rokket" monster in your GY; Special Summon it and equip it with this card, but banish it when this card leaves the field. If this card is sent to the GY because the equipped monster is destroyed: You can draw 1 card. You can only use each effect of "Borrel Regenerator" once per turn._

* * *

"I summon a Rokket from the graveyard, and equip it with this card! Appear again Anesthrokket Dragon!" Varis called as the dragon appeared, "It's your move now. And I'll tell you, your OTK strategy won't work on me!"

Songbird 1st Turn:

"We'll see about that." Songbird stared drawing her card. "I activate the effect of Lyrilusc - Turquoise Warbler. If I control no monsters I can summon her and a Lyrilusc in my hand and I pick Cobalt Sparrow."

The two appeared cawing.

* * *

_Lyrilusc - Turquoise Warbler_

_Wind Type_

_Level 1_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card is Special Summoned from the hand: You can Special Summon 1 "Lyrilusc" monster from your hand or Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Lyrilusc - Turquoise Warbler" once per turn._

* * *

_Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow_

_Wind Type_

_Level 1_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 100_

_If this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 Level 1 Winged Beast-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow" once per turn. A WIND Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field as Xyz Material gains this effect._  
_● Your opponent cannot target this card with card effects._

* * *

"Next since I special summoned Cobalt Sparrow I can add another copy to my hand, and I'll use the effect of Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow to summon itself and Cobalt Sparrow." Songbird said summoning two copies.

* * *

_Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow_

_Wind Type_

_Level 1_

_Winged-Beast_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 0_

_If you control a Winged Beast-Type monster: You can Special Summon both this card and 1 Level 1 Winged Beast-Type monster from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow" once per turn. A WIND Xyz Monster that was Summoned using this card on the field as Xyz Material gains this effect._  
_● If it is Xyz Summoned: You can target 1 "Lyrilusc" monster in your Graveyard; attach it to this card as Xyz Material._

* * *

"So your gonna complete the set by summoning another level 1?" Varis guessed.

"No, I Overlay my four level one monsters!" Songbird called as all four entered the Overlay Network. "Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale!"

* * *

_Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale_

_Wind Type_

_Rank 1_

_Winged-Beast/Xyz_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_2 or more Level 1 monsters_  
_This card gains 200 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to it. This card can attack directly. While this card has Xyz Material, it can attack a number of times each Battle Phase, up to the number of Xyz Materials attached to it. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; until the end of this turn, "Lyrilusc" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, also you take no battle damage._

* * *

_Assembled Nightingale: **(ATK: 0 + (200 * 4) = 800/ORU: 4)**_

"Assembled Nightingale can attack directly and gets one attack for each Overlay Unit, I attack you four times!"

Nightingale charged.

"I activate Borrelsword's special ability!" Varis declared as Borrelsword roared, "During either of our turns, one monster in attack mode switches to defense mode! You can't activate cards against this effect!"

"Cobalt Sparrow makes Assembled Nightingale untargetable!" Phantom told him.

Varis smirked, "I was aiming for Anesthrokket Dragon!"

Borrelsword roared on Anesthrokket Dragon.

"Anesthrokket Dragon's ability activates! When a Link Monster uses it's special ability on Anesthrokket Dragon, I can destroy it to make one monster on the field unable to attack, and negate it's special abilities!" Varis declared as Anesthrokket shattered entering Borrelsword's body spinning around, "And if your curious this doesn't target!"

At that Borrelsword fired at Assembled Nightingale weakening it as Varis added, "And then as the monster summoned by Borrel Regenerator is destroyed, I can draw 1 card!"

As he drew Songbird frowned. "My turn isn't over yet, so I'll use Pot of Greed to draw two more cards."

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"What can you do with your OTK plan now gone?" Varis asked her.

"I play two copies of Overlay Regen." Songbird stated. "This gives Assembled Nightingale two more Overlay Units."

* * *

_Overlay Regen_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster on the field; attach this card to it as an Xyz Material._

* * *

_Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale: **(ORU: 4 + 2 = 6)**_

"Now, I activate Polymerization!"

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"So you use Fusion..." Varis trailed off seeing that.

"I prefer not to use it, but against you it's something I'll do." Songbird told her as another Sapphire Swallow appeared before merging with Assembled Nightingale. "Twitter of the songbird that resounds in the dark night. Become one with the inner voice and cry more intensely! Fusion Summon! Fly down! Noble isolated night bird! Lyrilusc - Independent Nightingale!"

A purple version of Assembled Nightingale appeared.

* * *

_Lyrilusc - Independent Nightingale_

_Wind Type_

_Level 1_

_Winged-Beast/Fusion_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_"Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale" + 1 "Lyrilusc" monster_  
_If this card is Fusion Summoned using an Xyz Monster on the field as Fusion Material whose original name includes "Lyrilusc": You can increase this card's Level by the number of Xyz Materials that monster(s) had. This card gains ATK equal to its Level x 500. Unaffected by other cards' effects. Once per turn: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to this card's Level x 500._

* * *

"Independent Nightingale gains 500 attack points and one level for every Overlay Unit Assembled Nightingale had."

_Lyrilusc - Independent Nightingale: **(LV: 1 + 6 = 7/ATK: 1000 + (500 * 7) = 4500)**_

"Now Independent Nightingale deals 500 points of damage times her level."

"So with her level at 7 that's 3500." Varis said as Assembled Nightingale struck him. **(Varis: 0500)** "And I hope with your monster's 4500 will spare you... Cause I activate Speedburst Dragon's effect in my hand!"

"When I take effect damage, I can summon this card from my hand!" Varis called as a yellow turret dragon appeared.

* * *

_Speedburst Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 600_

_When you take effect damage (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then inflict damage to your opponent equal to the damage you took, and if you do, you gain LP equal to half that damage you inflicted. When this card is Tribute Summoned: You can add 2 "Rokket" monsters with different names from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Speedburst Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Then you take damage equal to that damage, and I regain Life Points equal to half!" Varis called as Speedburst fired from it's turret at Songbird.

Songbird's eyes widened as she cried out.

**(Songbird: 0500)**

**(Varis: 2250)**

"You should know by now all your attempts to stop me are in vain." Varis told her.

Songbird frowned at that, "Independent Nightingale can't be effected by other effects so your rokkets can't do a thing."

"Let's test that shall we?" Varis asked her.

"Yes, we shall." Songbird told him.

"When the turn ends, Atherokket allows me to summon a rokket from my deck." Varis said as Exploderrokket appeared.

* * *

_Exploderokket Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2000_

_When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then each player takes 2000 damage. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Exploderokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Exploderokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

**Songbird: 0500**

**Varis: 2250**

* * *

Varis 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Varis called drawing, "And now I activate Borrelsword's ability! I switch Exploderrokket to defense mode for Borrelsword to attack twice! You can't activate cards against this effect! Then Exploderrokkt's ability activates! It destroys itself, and deals 2000 points of damage to each player!"

"What?" Songbird asked in shock.

"Lulu!" Phantom cried in horror.

"Yuto watch in regret as you refuse to help your wife battle me!" Varis declared as Exploderrokket shattered causing explosions to hit both Duelists.

* * *

**Songbird: 0000**

**Varis: 0250**

**Varis wins the duel!**

* * *

Songbird screamed in agony before vanishing. Phantom just stared at where Songbird had been not moving.

"She is now absorbed in the Tower. I told you, and her before you both would duel against me, and that her methods of performing a one turn kill wouldn't work, but you, and her wouldn't listen." Varis told him walking over, "And now this is what you get."

Phantom turned to Varis. "Answer one question, the people you've absorbed... are they together in death?"

"The Hanoi are never one to kill people." Varis told him, "Once the Tower activates to terminate Link VRAINS then all the accounts it absorbed will be erased, and all the absorbed victims will be back in the real world."

"... Fine, then absorb me too. I know my deck isn't a match for yours with or without her help." Phantom said quietly.

"Tch." Varis grunted before saying, "This is no fun, I'll be back when you decide to fight."

With that he turned to walk out. Phantom frowned at that before logging out of Link Vrains.

Varis rode back before messaging to Dr. Kogami, "Father, the two are no longer a threat. Lulu is absorbed, and Yuto logged out."

_"Emika had our match stuck to her not ending her turn."_ Dr. Kogami told him, _"Be sure Playmaker won't get in the way."_

"Understood." Varis nodded riding out.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"I end my turn." Playmaker said setting a card, "Your turn."

Specter 1st Turn:

Specter drew his card only to just frown. "Playmaker... what would you do if that Ignis killed your parents and sister? I can tell you that they're still alive even as we speak and the actions we Knights of Hanoi have taken will not kill them. I promise you that."

As he said that Specter summoned a monster named Sunseed Genius Loci.

* * *

_Sunseed Genius Loci_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Plant_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_A seed that can be harvested from the Sunavalon once every 1000 years. It's said it will become the guardian spirit of its land after 1000 years._

* * *

"I shouldn't give in to anger, and hatred." Playmaker answered.

Specter hearing that closed his eyes before sighing. "You're a fool Playmaker. Since I control a normal plant I can summon Sunseed Shadow to my field."

* * *

_Sunseed Shadow_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Plant_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 400_

_If you control a Plant Normal Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can banish this card form the GY, then target 1 Extra Linked Link-2 or lower Plant Link Monster you control; Special Summon 1 Link Monster with the same name to your field so that it is co-linked. You can only use each effect of "Sunseed Shadow" per turn._

* * *

"Next with that done, I activate Sunavalon Sprouts. For every monster you control I can summon one Sunavalon Token to my field in defense mode."

* * *

_Sunavalon Sprouts_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon "Sunavalon Tokens" (EARTH/Level 1/Plant/ATK: 0/DEF: 0) up to the number of monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

Two of them appeared.

"Appear! The circuit that changes the future!" Specter called. "The summoning conditions are at least two monsters, I place my two tokens, Genius Loci, and Sunseed Shadow in the Link Markers."

The circuit appeared as they all flew.

"I Link Summon Firewall Dragon!" Specter stated summoning the monster to the zone Encode Talker pointed to.

* * *

_Firewall Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Cyberse/Link_

_Link Markers: Top, Left, Right, Bottom_

_ATK: 2500_

_2+ monsters_  
_Once while face-up on the field (Quick Effect): You can target monsters on the field and/or GY up to the number of monsters co-linked to this card; return them to the hand. If a monster this card points to is destroyed by battle or sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand._

* * *

"That..." Playmaker stopped in shock.

**_"Whoa what!?"_** Ai asked also shocked.

"You recognize this dragon Playmaker?" Specter asked. "Then you also know it's special ability, Emergency Escape! For every monster Co-Linked to Firewall Dragon a monster on the field or in the graveyard returns to its owner's hand, I return Firewall eXceed Dragon to your hand."

Firewall Dragon at that fired blue lightning which caused eXceed Dragon to vanish.

"Now I set two cards, and attack Encode Talker with Firewall Dragon." Specter continued.

Firewall Dragon got in position before firing a blast.

"I activate Cynet Backdoor!" Playmaker called.

* * *

_Cynet Backdoor_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 Cyberse monster you control; banish it, and if you do, add 1 Cyberse monster from your Deck to your hand, whose ATK is lower than that monster's original ATK. During your next Standby Phase, return that monster banished by this effect to the field, and it can attack directly that turn. You can only activate 1 "Cynet Backdoor" per turn._

* * *

"This banishes Encode Talker until my Standby Phase, then I add Gadget to my hand!" Playmaker called adding a card as Encode vanished.

"That's a risk Playmaker, Firewall Dragon can attack you directly." Specter told him.

Firewall Dragon fired a blast striking Playmaker. **(Playmaker: 1500)**

"I end my turn." Specter ended.

* * *

**Playmaker: 1500**

**Specter: 4000**

* * *

Playmaker 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" Playmaker called drawing as Encode appeared back, "And when I Link Summon a Code Talker, I can use Code Radiator from my hand to Link Summon!"

The circuit appeared as Encode, and Radiator entered the markers which are the same as Firewall's, "Circuit combined!"

"What?" Specter asked in shock.

"Seize the wind that connects to the unseen world! Link Summon! Link 4, Accesscode Talker!" Playmaker chanted as a white armored Code Talker wielding a lance appeared.

* * *

_Accesscode Talker_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link Markers: Top, Right, Left, Bottom_

_2+ Effect Monsters_  
_If this card is Link Summoned: You can target 1 Link Monster that was used as material for its Link Summon; this card gains ATK equal to that monster's Link Rating x 1000. You can banish 1 Link Monster from your field or GY; destroy 1 card your opponent controls, but for the rest of this turn, you cannot banish monsters with the same Attribute to activate the effect of "Accesscode Talker". Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to the activation of this card's effects._

* * *

"That... what is that?" Specter questioned in disbelief.

"Accesscode's effect activates! When Link Summoned it gains 1000 attack points for every Link Marker, Encode has! It now gains 3000 attack points!" Playmaker called as Accesscode Talker glowed. **(ATK: 2300 + (1000 * 3) = 5300)**

Specter's eyes widened in shock.

"And then Code Radiator negates Firewall Dragon's abilities, and gets it's attack points to zero!" Playmaker added as Code Radiator flew to Firewall.

Firewall Dragon roared in pain.

_Firewall Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 - 2500 = 0)**_

_**"Oh yeah that way one strike will end this duel!"**_ Ai grinned.

"Are you certain?" Specter inquired. "Your monster is powerful but is it powerful enough?"

Playmaker in fact looked troubled staring into the weakened Firewall,_ 'Lilly...'_

"Are you going to attack, or end your turn?" Specter asked.

**_"Of course he will since he has you where he wants you!"_** Ai told him.

"I end with turn with a face-down." Playmaker said shocking Ai.

**_"What!?"_** Ai asked in shock.

Specter 2nd Turn:

"I expected as much." Specter noted calmly.

**_"What you on about!?"_** Ai asked him.

"Playmaker won't attack this dragon, not as long as it holds memories of his sister." Specter stated. "I activate the spell card Sunavalon Decay, during each of our Standby Phases Playmaker this spell inflicts damage to your life points equal to the total Link Rating of every Link Monster in play. I'll end my move here, but know that once everything is said and done you and your family will be together once more."

* * *

_Sunavalon Decay_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_During each player's Standby Phase, inflict damage equal to the total Link Rating of all Link Monsters on the field x 100._

* * *

**Playmaker: 1500**

**Specter: 4000**

* * *

Playmaker 3rd Turn:

Playmaker drew as Decay's effect struck.

**(Playmaker: 0700)**

**(Specter: 3200)**

"This duel is over." Specter stated.

"No it isn't! Accesscode Talker's ability activates!" Playmaker called as Accesscode arms it's lance.

Specter's eyes widened.

"By banishing a Link Monster, I destroy a card on your field! You can't activate cards against this effect! I banish Encode Talker to destroy Sunavalon Decay! Access Integration!" Playmaker called as Accesscode fired it's lance at the spell.

The spell shattered as Specter smirked. "Trap card open, Sunvine Curse! I banish a Sunvine Link Monster and during the end phase its attack points are dealt as damage. I banish Sunvine Thrasher!"

* * *

_Sunvine Curse_

_Counter Trap Card_

_If a card you control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect, banish one "Sunvine" Link Monster from your Extra Deck. During the end phase of the turn this card was activated inflict damage equal to the original attack points of that monster._

* * *

"Huh?" Playmaker asked.

"It's simple Playmaker, by destroying Sunavalon Decay you allowed me to play this trap, and at the end of this turn you'll lose 800 life points." Specter told him.

**_"Which means this is the final turn."_** Ai said in shock.

"Exactly, and Playmaker has lost." Specter stated. "Which means you're going to be destroyed Ignis."

Playmaker looked at Firewall wondering what to do. The dragon roared angrily.

_'Lilly...'_ Playmaker thought,_ 'Firewall symbolizes our bond...'_

"She's waiting Playmaker, just end your turn." Specter told him.

_'I can't let him win... But I can't destroy Firewall...'_ Playmaker thought before noticing something, _'Wait...'_

"Battle! Accesscode attacks Firewall Dragon!" Playmaker called as Accesscode charged.

Specter's eyes widened._ 'He's attacking?'_

"I activate Stop Hammer!" Playmaker called.

* * *

_Stop Hammer_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_During the Battle Step, when an attack is occurring: Negate the attack, and if you do, the attacking monster loses 500 ATK._

* * *

"This negates Accesscode's attack, and it loses 500 points!" Playmaker called as Accesscode stopped. **(ATK: 5300 - 500 = 4800)**

"Why would you play that?" Specter questioned.

"For this! I activate the trap, Nymph Reunites!" Playmaker called.

* * *

_Nymph Reunites_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_When the attack of a monster you control is negated: Target the attack target; equip this card to that target. Take control of the equipped monster, and negate it's effects. If the equipped monster declares an attack it gains ATK equal to all other Cyberse monsters you control._

* * *

"When an attack of my monster is negated, I take Firewall Dragon!" Playmaker called as the trap let out Grace, and Faith heading to Firewall.

"What?" Specter questioned in shock.

The two wrapped around Firewall causing it to roar before flying to Playmaker's side.

"Even with Firewall Dragon his attack points are still zero." Specter pointed out. "I also still have one final card facedown on the field."

"Not for long!" Playmaker declared, "Firewall Dragon attack Specter directly!"

Firewall armed itself to attack.

_'Just in case...'_ Specter thought. "Trap card open, Link Burden!"

* * *

_Link Burden_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate this card by targeting one Link Monster on the field, that monster loses 500 attack points times its Link Rating._

* * *

"This trap lowers the attack points of Accesscode Talker by 500 for each of its Link Markers."

_Accesscode:** (ATK: 4800 - (500 * 4) = 2800)**_

"I figured you would do that!" Playmaker called.

"By banishing Cyberse Gadget in my hand, I can activate the trap from my Deck, Cynet Process!" Playmaker called.

* * *

_Cynet Process_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When you opponent activates a Trap Card while you control 1 Link-2 or higher Cyberse Monsters: Banish 1 Cyberse monster from your hand, negate the activation, and if you do destroy it. If you control more monsters then your opponent you can activate this card from your Deck._

* * *

"It stops your trap!" Playmaker said to Specter.

Specter's eyes widened at that.

_Accesscode:** (ATK: 2800 + (500 * 4) = 4800)**_

"Thanks to Nymph Reunites, Firewall gains attack points equal to Accesscode Talker's!" Playmaker revealed, "Tempest Terrahertz!"

_Firewall: **(ATK: 0 + 4800 = 4800)**_

Specter could only watch in horror as the attack struck him.

* * *

**Playmaker: 0700**

**Specter: 0000**

**Playmaker wins the duel!**

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... and that leaves one.**

**bopdog111: Playmaker avenged his parents, Blue Angel, Nyx, and Hyperdrive. Now he'll face Dr. Kogami, and Varis. That is if the former has time if Emika done something.**

**Ulrich362: Well Emika is keeping Dr. Kogami busy so it's time for Playmaker to have his final rematch with the leader of the Knights of Hanoi.**

**bopdog111: In a Speed Duel or so it would seem.**

**Ulrich362: Apparently so, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	16. Truth and Consequences!

**bopdog111: One of the two last Speed Duels here in Season 1 of Legacy.**

**Ulrich362: You mean the last Speed Duel in Season 1 don't you Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: Yeah that came out wrong but I think you get the point.**

**Ulrich362: Fair enough, but now it's finally time. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or VRAINS but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"I avenged you. Mom... Dad... Nyx... Hyperdrive... Blue Angel..." Playmaker said breathing.

**_"Playmaker... there's still one person left."_ **Ai pointed out only to frown. **_"You... don't believe any of what that creep was saying do you?"_**

"You, and your kind planning to overthrow humanity? No." Playmaker answered arming his Duel Board, "Come on we gotta head to the Tower!"

He sped off at that.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Varis arrived at where Dr. Kogami was still dueling Emika, "She facing punishment?"

"She's preventing the duel from continuing by not ending her turn." Dr. Kogami answered.

"If I end my turn I'll lose, but if I never end my turn Playmaker and the others can defeat Varis and avenge Baira!" Emika called.

"So your taking a desperate route. I hope Playmaker will be here, and unless he-"

"Unless I what?"

Hearing that they looked up seeing Playmaker was above them watching.

"Speak of the devil." Varis smirked.

**_"That's... That must be..."_** Ai trailed off seeing Dr. Kogami.

Dr. Kogami stared before turning to Emika, "This duel is over. Consider yourself lucky but now I must leave!"

With that his cards, and Emika's vanished.

"So now Playmaker it's just us. And I hope you grow stronger so that you don't need Nyx." Varis smirked.

"Oh I assure you, I had improved since then." Playmaker glared.

Varis smirked, "Then we'll settle our differences with a Speed Duel around the Tower of Hanoi!"

He armed his Board as they flew up. Dr. Kogami turned to Emika, "Emika... I know it wouldn't be enough... But I do regret having Baira absorbed... I'm sorry..."

With that he walked in the Tower of Hanoi. Emika frowned before turning to the tower._ 'Baira... no, Clarissa. Please be ok.'_

* * *

_Meanwhile in the real world..._

"Whoa the field the two in is too chaotic to keep track!" Cal cried struggling to get over the debris around the tower to find Playmaker, and Varis.

"Varis is too strong, Yusaku can't beat him." Yuto frowned.

"Yusaku isn't a quitter." Zuzu said to him, "He always manages to pull off anything... But I hope that Varis doesn't take him down easily."

"I hope your right." Rin admitted as they watched.

* * *

_Back in Link VRAINS..._

"SPEED DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: No Plan B by Manafest)**

**Playmaker: 4000**

**Varis: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Playmaker 1st Turn:

As they pass the debris Playmaker called, "I go first! I summon Garbage Collector!"

A Cyberse appeared.

* * *

_Garbage Collector_

_Wind Type_

_Level 2_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 1900_

_You can target 1 other Cyberse monster you control that began the Duel in the Main Deck; return it to the hand, and if you do, Special Summon from your Deck 1 Cyberse monster with the same Level, but with a different name. You can only use this effect of "Garbage Collector" once per turn._

* * *

"And as I control a Cyberse, I can summon Backup Secretary!" Playmaker called as Backup Secretary appeared.

* * *

_Backup Secretary_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_If you control a Cyberse monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Backup Secretary" once per turn this way._

* * *

**_"I don't like this, remember he has Synchro and Fusion cards just like you do."_** Ai pointed out.

"I know but I am setting up defenses." Playmaker told him, "I activate Garbage Collector's ability! I pick a Cyberse on my field with a level that started the duel, and add that monster back to my hand then summon another Cyberse with the same level! I add back Backup Secretary, and summon Flame Bufferlo!"

Secretary vanished only for Bufferlo to appear.

* * *

_Flame Bufferlo_

_Fire Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 200_

_If this face-up card leaves the field: You can discard 1 Cyberse monster, and if you do, draw 2 cards. You can only use this effect of "Flame Buffalo" once per turn._

* * *

**_"I hope you know what you're doing."_** Ai admitted.

"Appear the circuit that changes the future!" Playmaker called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are two Cyberse! I set Flame Bufferlo, and Garbage Collector in the Link Markers!"

The two entered the top-right, and bottom-right markers.

"Link Summon! Link 2, Splash Mage!" Playmaker called as a magician appeared.

* * *

_Splash Mage_

_Water Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1100_

_Link Markers: Top-Right, Bottom-Right_

_2 Cyberse monsters_  
_You can target 1 Cyberse monster in your GY; Special Summon it in Defense Position, but negate its effects (if any), also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Cyberse monsters. You can only use this effect of "Splash Mage" once per turn._

* * *

**_"Huh, that's new."_** Ai mentioned. **_"Just how many cards did he make you?"_**

"Flame Bufferlo's ability activates! When it leaves the field, I discard a Cyberse to draw 2 cards!" Playmaker called discarding a card, and drawing 2, "Splash Mage's effect activates! I summon a Cyberse from my graveyard by negating it's effects! Come out Formid Skipper!"

A new Cyberse appeared.

* * *

_Formud Skipper_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_During your Main Phase: You can reveal 1 Link Monster in your Extra Deck, and if you do, the name, Type, and Attribute of this face-up card on the field can be treated as the revealed monster's, if used as material for a Link Summon this turn. If this card is sent to the GY as material for a Link Summon: You can add 1 Level 5 or higher Cyberse monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Formud Skipper" once per turn._

* * *

"Appear again the circuit that leads to the future!"

The circuit appeared.

"The summoning conditions are at least 2 effect monsters! I set Link-2 Splash Mage, and Formud Skipper in the Link Markers!" Playmaker called as the two entered the arrows, "Link Summon! Transcode Talker!"

At that a brown Code Talker appeared.

* * *

_Transcode Talker_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link Arrows: Right, Bottom, Top_

_2+ Effect Monsters_  
_While this card is co-linked, it and its co-linked monsters gain 500 ATK, also your opponent cannot target any of them with card effects. You can target 1 Link-3 or lower Cyberse Link Monster in your GY, except "Transcode Talker"; Special Summon it to your zone this card points to. You cannot Special Summon monsters the turn you activate this effect, except Cyberse monsters. You can only use this effect of "Transcode Talker" once per turn._

* * *

**_"That'll help."_ **Ai smiled.

"Formud Skipper's effect activates! When it's used to Link Summon, I add a level 5 or higher Cyberse from my Deck to my hand! I add Code Exporter!" Playmaker called adding the card, "Then I activate Transcode's ability! I can summon a Link 3 or lower monster to where Transcode points too! Revive Splash Mage!"

Splash Mage reappeared again.

"When Code Exporter is used for the Link Summon of a Code Talker, I can use it from my hand!" Playmaker called showing the card, "Appear again the circuit that changes the future!"

The circuit appeared again.

"The summoning conditions are at least 2 Cyberse!" Playmaker called as they flew to the left, right, and top arrows, "Link Summon! Link 3, Excode Talker!"

Excode appeared front, line, and center.

* * *

_Excode Talker_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link Arrows: Right, Left, Top_

_2+ Cyberse monsters_  
_When this card is Link Summoned: You can choose unused Main Monster Zones equal to the number of monsters currently in the Extra Monster Zones; those zones cannot be used while this monster is face-up on the field. You can only use this effect of "Excode Talker" once per turn. Monsters this card points to gain 500 ATK, also they cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

"You have improved." Varis noted.

"You haven't seen anything! Excode Talker's ability! Grasp Zone!" Playmaker called as an orb gathered in Excode Talker's hand, "For each monster in the Extra Monster Zones, you can't use a Main Monster Zone!"

Excode shot to the one where Transcode points at.

"Transcode, and the monsters it points too gains 500 attack points when co-linked, and can't be targeted to effects!" Playmaker called.

_Transcode: **(ATK: 2300 + 500 = 2800)**_

_Excode: **(ATK: 2300 + 500 = 2800)**_

"And monsters Excode Talker points too can't destroyed by effects, and gain 500 attack points!" Playmaker added.

_Transcode: **(ATK: 2800 + 500 = 3300)**_

"A powerful combo." Varis noted calmly.

"And when Code Exporter is used to Link Summon a Code Talker, I add a level 4 or lower Cyberse from my graveyard to my hand! I add back Flame Bufferlo!" Playmaker said adding the card back, "Then I set 2 cards, and end my turn."

Varis 1st Turn:

"I admit Playmaker you did improved drastically. But your not the only one who's made upgrades." Varis smirked before drawing, "I draw! And to start I discard Destrudo the Lost Dragon's Frisson to summon Defrag Dragon!"

Defrag appeared.

* * *

_Defrag Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 600_

_You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by sending 1 other monster from your hand to the GY. You can only Special Summon "Defrag Dragon" once per turn this way. If this card is in your GY: You can banish 3 monsters from your GY with the same name, except "Defrag Dragon"; Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Defrag Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

_**"What does he mean by that?"**_ Ai asked nervously.

"We're about to find out." Playmaker answered.

"I sacrifice Defrag Dragon to summon Curse of Dragonfire!" Varis called as a dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Curse of Dragonfire_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1500_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 Field Spell Card on the field; destroy it. Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials, including this card._

* * *

**_"What the?"_** Ai questioned. **_"Where did you get that thing?"_**

"That's not something you should concern yourself over. But here's something that you should do that. Curse of Dragonfire allows me to Fusion Summon without using Polymerization!" Varis revealed.

**_"What?"_** Ai asked in shock.

"First, I pay half my Life Points to summon Destrudo from the graveyard!" Varis called as the dragon appeared. **(Varis: 2000)**

* * *

_Destrudo the Lost Dragon's Frisson_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Tuner_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 3000_

_If this card is in your hand or GY: You can pay half your LP, then target 1 Level 6 or lower monster you control; Special Summon this card, and if you do, this card's Level is reduced by the Level of the targeted monster, also place this card on the bottom of the Deck if it leaves the field. You can only use this effect of "Destrudo the Lost Dragon's Frisson" once per turn._

* * *

_Destrudo: **(LV: 7 - 5 = 2)**_

"I fuse Curse of Dragonfire with Destructo!" Varis called as the two fused.

"Heroic Dragons! Become the Will of Fire by transforming to Bullets to open the Gate! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Borreload Furious Dragon!"

Furious Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Borreload Furious Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Fusion_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2500_

_2 DARK Dragon monsters_  
_(Quick Effect): You can target 1 monster you control and 1 card your opponent controls; destroy them. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 DARK Link Monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but it cannot activate its effects this turn. You can only use each effect of "Borreload Furious Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

**_"That's the Fusion Monster from your last duel with this guy!"_** Ai panicked.

"It's still a lot of risk to use half of his points to summon it." Playmaker pointed out.

**_"I hope you're right."_** Ai frowned.

"We will indeed see. As Destrudo left the field when I used it's effect it goes at the bottom of my Deck." Varis smirked, "I activate the equip spell, Junk Barrage!"

* * *

_Junk Barrage_

_Equip Spell Card_

_When the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK in the Graveyard._

* * *

"Battle! Furious Dragon attacks Excode Talker!" Varis called as Furious Dragon attacked Excode destroying it as Playmaker grunted. **(Playmaker: 3800)** "Since it lost Excode, and a monster co-linked Transcode goes back to it's normal value."

_Transcode: **(ATK: 3300 - 500 - 500 = 2300)**_

**_"Not good."_** Ai panicked.

"And that's only the beginning." Varis smirked, "Junk Barrage's effect activates! When the monster equipped with this card destroys your monster in battle you take damage equal to half it's attack points!"

The blast struck Playmaker causing him to grunt. **(Playmaker: 2400)**

**_"Oh man, where's one of the others when we need them?"_** Ai asked.

"Calm down." Playmaker told him, "I activate the trap, Cyberse Beacon!"

* * *

_Cyberse Beacon_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If you took damage by battle or an opponent's card effect this turn: Add 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 "Cyberse Beacon" per turn._

* * *

"When I took damage, I can add a Cyberse to my hand!" Playmaker explained, "I add to my hand Micro Coder!"

**_"Calm down, in case you've forgotten if you lose I'm dead meat."_ **Ai pointed out.

"I haven't..." Playmaker told him, "My friends had all but given up to stop the Hanoi, but I won't stop now."

"Let's see how far your power shall go." Varis smirked eyeing the card in his hand before, "I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn."

**_"Playmaker..."_ **Ai whispered before looking down.

* * *

**Playmaker: 2400**

**Varis: 2000**

* * *

Playmaker 2nd Turn:

_'He has a Fusion Monster, a face-down, and Junk Barrage...'_ Playmaker thought, _'Transcode is the only monster on my field, so I need to be careful.'_

"My turn draw!" Playmaker called drawing.

**_"Don't forget, you still have that card Playmaker."_** Ai pointed out. **_"It might be the key to taking him down."_**

"When it comes to it. I can't waste it too early." Playmaker told him.

Ai just nodded.

"Transcode Talker's ability! I revive back Splash Mage!" Playmaker called as Mage appeared again.

_'Instead of Excode he revives Splash Mage?'_ Varis thought seeing that.

"Splash Mage's effect! I revive Formud Skipper!" Playmaker called as Skipper appeared again, "Then I summon Flame Bufferlo again!"

Bufferlo appeared again. Ai just watched in confusion. **_'Playmaker... what are you planning?'_**

"Then I activate Three Strikes Barrier!" Playmaker called.

* * *

_Three Strikes Barrier_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If your opponent controls exactly 3 cards: Activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● this turn, your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle._  
_● this turn, you take no battle damage._  
_● this turn, each time your monster inflicts battle damage to your opponent, you gain the same amount of LP._

* * *

"Since you have three cards on your field, I can use one of it's three effects! All monsters I have can't be destroyed in battle, I take no battle damage, or if a monster on my field deals damage from battle, I gain that amount of Life Points!" Playmaker called before adding, "Appear the circuit that leads to the future!"

The circuit appeared.

"The summoning conditions are at least 2 monsters except tokens!" Playmaker called as Splash Mage, Flame Bufferlo, and Formud Skipper flew in, "Link Summon! Link 4, Rasterliger!"

The monster he obtained from his tag duel with Nyx appeared yowling.

* * *

_Rasterliger_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2000_

_Link Markers: Top, Left, Right, Bottom_

_2+ monsters, except Tokens_  
_You can target 1 Link Monster in either GY; this card gains ATK equal to that target's ATK until the end of this turn. You can Tribute any number of your monsters this card points to; destroy an equal number of cards on the field. You can only use each effect of "Rasterliger" once per turn._

* * *

"Transcode's ability activates!" Playmaker called as Transcode glowed.

_Transcode: **(ATK: 2300 + 500 = 2800)**_

_Rasterliger: **(ATK: 2000 + 500 = 2500)**_

"And now Flame Bufferlo, and Formud Skipper's effects! First Formud Skipper adds a level 5 or higher Cyberse to my hand! I add Cyberse Magician! Then Bufferlo discards Magician for me to draw two cards!" Playmaker called discarding the card he just added drawing two cards.

"I'm disappointed Playmaker." Varis smirked.

"You won't be for long! With Backup Secretary's ability, I summon her back!" Playmaker called as Secretary appeared again, "I set two cards, and activate Rasterliger's ability!"

Rasterligher yowled as it's rings glowed.

"I tribute any number of monsters linked to this card to destroy an equal number of cards in play! I tribute Secretary, and destroy Furious Dragon!" Playmaker called as Rasterliger fired a blast from Secretary destroying Furious Dragon.

* * *

_With the group..._

"Nice one! With this when Yusaku attacks with either of his monsters Varis will lose!" Yuya grinned.

"You're wrong Yuya, he's not that reckless." Yuto told him. "I don't know how, but if Yusaku attacks he'll lose."

"But Varis doesn't have anything defending him." Cal pointed out.

* * *

_Back at the Duel..._

_'Something isn't right...'_ Playmaker thought, _'This looks a bit too easy...'_

**_"What are you waiting for, finish him off!"_** Ai told Playmaker

"Are you hesitating for your one shot?" Varis smirked.

Playmaker grunted, "I can't get another shot like this... Battle! Transcode attacks directly! This is the end! Transcode Finish!"

Transcode aimed a big blaster at Varis firing.

"You fell for it." Varis smirked catching them off guard, "I'll show you the true power of the Hanoi, and the ultimate, and most lethal weapon against Link Monsters! I activate my trap card!"

At that the card glowed bright blinding Playmaker.

* * *

_With the group..._

"What's going on!?" Cal cried seeing this, "What card is Varis using!?"

Yuya thinking quickly lowered his goggles before gasping in horror. "Oh no!"

"Yuya?" Rin asked nervously. "What's wrong?"

"That trap... Varis played Mirror Force!" Yuya panicked.

* * *

_Back at the Duel..._

Playmaker looked through the light before gasping, "Oh no!"

The trap revealed itself.

* * *

_Mirror Force_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all your opponent's Attack Position monsters._

* * *

"I activate the trap card, Mirror Force!" Varis smirked, "It destroys all your monsters that are in attack mode!"

The blast was deflected striking both of Playmaker's monster destroying them both in big explosions. Ai just stared in horror. **_"That... no."_**

"Link Monsters can't go to defense mode... So cards like Mirror Force are really deadly against them." Playmaker grunted, "I knew that was too easy..."

"Yet you charged in anyway." Varis smirked, "With your monsters destroyed what can you hope for now?"

"And now I activate Grave Link!" Varis called.

"You may have used Mirror Force... But it won't be enough to shake me! I end my turn!" Playmaker called.

Varis 2nd Turn:

"My turn, I draw!" Varis called drawing, "And I activate Pot of Greed!"

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"So now, I can draw 2 cards!" Varis called drawing twice, "Then I activate Monster Reborn!"

* * *

_Monster Reborn_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster in either GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"It revives 1 monster from either of our graveyards! And the monster, I chose to revive is Rasterliger!" Varis called as Rasterliger appeared on his side yowling.

**_"Not his own dragon?"_** Ai questioned.

"And now I activate Grave Link!" Varis called.

* * *

_Grave Link_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Pay 1000 LP, and banish 1 Link Monster you control: Special Summon monsters from your GY that are equal or less then that monster's Link Rating but negate their effects, and can't attack this turn also destroy them during the end phase. You can banish this card from your GY, and target 1 monster you control: Decrease it's level by 1._

* * *

"By giving up 1000 points, I can banish Rasterliger to summon monsters from the graveyard equal or less then Rasterliger's Link!" Varis called. **(Varis: 1000)**

Furious Dragon, Curse of Dragonfire, and Defrag Dragon all appeared in Rasterliger's place.

"The monsters summoned cannot attack, and their effects are negated." Varis added.

**_"Then why summon them?"_** Ai questioned before his eyes widened.

"And now by banishing Grave Link, Curse of Dragonfire becomes level which means it's time! Appear the future circuit that lights up our path!" Varis called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are two level 4 or lower dragons except tokens!"

Curse of Dragonfire, and Defrag Dragon entered the markers.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 2, Twin Triangle Dragon!"

A small black dragon with his arms passing through two small yellow triangles appeared with 1200 attack points.

* * *

_Twin Triangle Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Dragon/Link_

_ATK: 1200_

_Link Arrrow: Bottom, Right_

_2 Level 4 or lower Dragon monsters, except Tokens_  
_When this card is Link Summoned: You can pay 500 LP, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster in your GY; Special Summon it to your zone this card points to, but it cannot attack this turn, also it has its effects negated._

* * *

"When Twin Triangle Dragon is Link Summoned by paying 500 Points I can summon a level 5 or higher monster from the grave but negate it's abilities, and restrict it from attacking this turn." Varis told them, "Revive Curse of Dragonfire!"

**(Varis: 0500)**

Curse reappeared.

"500 Life Points... Wait!" Playmaker realized his intention.

Varis flew to the Data Storm ahead.

**_"He's crazy he'll get shredded!"_** Ai cried in shock.

Varis reached his hand in the storm only for it to be pushed back with overwhelming force, "This Data Storm's density is too high... But, I can't afford to lose here!"

He plunged his hand in crying out before being pushed back with his arm torn off from the Data Storm.

**_"He failed?"_** Ai asked in shock.

Varis raise back holding where his arm used to be, "I can't... afford to lose!"

He rode back to the Data Storm to try again.

**_"Is he insane? He'll kill himself if he keep trying that."_ **Ai pointed out.

Suddenly everything froze in place but Playmaker, and Varis.

"What?" Playmaker questioned.

Suddenly a holographic version of Dr. Kogami appeared shocking all who are seeing this.

"Father?" Varis asked in shock, "Why are you here?"

"Ryoken... I never did a single fatherly thing for you. I only made you suffer." Dr. Kogami said looking down, "But you didn't complain even once. You were a great son. Believe me, I never wanted to involve you in this. But without you, the world couldn't be saved from destruction."

"I know..." Varis replied to him.

"You can't lose here. I'll give you my final strength." Dr. Kogami told Varis shocking him.

"Final strength? But if you do that..." Varis trailed off in horror.

"I don't care." Dr. Kogami said simply, "Protect humanity's future in my place. You're my final and only hope."

With that he turned to light absorbed in Varis who looked over himself in shock as his arm was restored to normal, "This is..."

He soon noticed something, and gasped, "This radiance is..."

Soon time unfrozen catching Playmaker off-guard trying to avoid with Varis staring off at a path that was formed.

**_"That... he just..."_** Ai trailed off in disbelief.

_'Father...'_ Varis thought before looking determined riding from the path reaching his hand as his robe's linings glow, "I activate my Skill! When I have 1000 or less Life Points, I can add 1 monster from the Data Storm to my Extra Deck! The new breath resides in my hand! Come Storm Access!"

* * *

_Storm Access_

_Varis' Skill_

_If the user has 1000 or less LP, the user randomly obtains a Link Monster from a nearby Data Storm and adds it to their Extra Deck._

* * *

At that once the card appeared in his hand he burst out of the Data Storm behind Playmaker before a holographic screen of a heart monitor appeared on his Duel Disk which only Varis can view watching.

**_"Playmaker... it's been nice knowing you."_** Ai said quietly.**_ "I think this is the end."_**

"The Stardust Road led me to it." Varis said to himself.

It did not go un-noticed by Playmaker who blinked, "Stardust Road...?"

"My new power, become the source for my victory! Manifest, the future circuit that lights up my path!" Varis called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are at least 2 Effect Monsters!"

Twin Triangle Dragon, Furious Dragon, and Curse of Dragonfire all flew up entering the top, left, right, and bottom markers.

"Link Summon! Manifest Link 4! Topologic Gumblar Dragon!"

At that a purple, gray, and green glowing dragon appeared with 3000 attack points roaring.

* * *

_Topologic Gumblar Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 3000_

_Link Arrow: Up, Left, Right, Bottom_

_2+ Effect Monsters_  
_If another monster is Special Summoned to a zone a Link Monster points to, while this monster is on the field: Discard 1 or 2 random cards, then your opponent discards the same number. If this card is Extra Linked and your opponent has at least 1 card in their hand: You can make your opponent discard 1 or 2 cards (whichever is higher), then, if they have no more cards in their hand, inflict 3000 damage to them. You can only use 1 "Topologic Gumblar Dragon" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

**_"That's it, we failed."_** Ai frowned. **_"It's over."_**

"I won't give up! It's not over yet!" Playmaker called.

"Battle! Gumblar Dragon attacks directly!" Varis called as Gumblar Dragon charged.

"I activate the trap card, Draw Barrier!" Playmaker called to the rescue.

* * *

_Draw Barrier_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Your opponent draws 1 card. If an opponent's monster declares a direct attack it loses 1000 ATK during damage calculation, and if it does, at the end of the Damage Step, Special Summon 1 Link Monster from your GY._

* * *

"You draw a card, and Gumblar Dragon loses 1000 points!" Playmaker called as Varis drew.

_Gumblar Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 - 1000 = 2000)**_

The attack struck as Playmaker knelled from the hard attack weakened.** (Playmaker: 0400)**

"This is bad." Rin panicked.

"Afterward... Transcode is revived!" Playmaker called as Transcode reappeared.

Varis looked back at the heart monitor before saying, "I end my turn!"

* * *

**Playmaker: 0400**

**Varis: 0500**

* * *

Playmaker 3rd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Playmaker drew looking before looking at the Data Storm before flying to it.

**_"Playmaker what are you doing? You saw what that storm did to him!"_** Ai cried in shock.

"It's our only chance to stop him!" Playmaker argued before reaching the storm, "If Varis can do it so can I!"

He plunged his hand in as he screamed feeling the force shredding his arm but grunted, "I've come too far to fall... And I won't let Lilly, Mom, Dad, Yugo, and Lulu down!"

With that he entered the Data Strom crying out.

"Is he planning a death wish!?" Varis asked in shock.

Playmaker reached in calling, "I... won't... GIVE UP!"

At that his line on his suit glowed before what appeared in silhouette was a huge dragon roaring a tremendous roar before the card appeared in his hand as he grunted determined bursting out of the storm looking really damaged.

**_"Playmaker!"_** Ai cried in horror.

Playmaker went too a knee before looking at the card he obtained before saying, "Yes... this is what we needed! Transcode's ability activates! Revive Splash Mage!"

Splash Mage reappeared.

"Splash Mage's ability! Revive Formud Skipper!" Playmaker added as Skipper reappeared, "Appear the circuit that leads to the future!"

The circuit appeared in place.

"The summoning conditions are at least 3 effect monsters!" Playmaker called as three entered the top, left, right, bottom-right, and bottom-left markers, "Circuit combined!"

Varis' eyes widened in shock. "Impossible!"

Hearing something he looked at the heart monitor, and widen his eyes in horror seeing a line before telling to Playmaker, "I'm sorry, but I can't continue this duel!"

"What?" Playmaker asked.

"I activate the trap, Link Gain!" Varis called.

* * *

_Link Gain_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When your opponent Link Summons a monster: Both players draw 1 card, and then they both take 1000 damage, and if you both do, your monsters cannot be targeted to card effects this turn. If you control 1 Link-3 or higher monster you can activate this card from our hand._

* * *

"When you Link Summon a monster we both draw a card!" Varis called as they both drew, "And then we both take 1000 points of damage!"

_**"Wait, but we don't have 1000 life points left!"**_ Ai panicked.

Bombs exploded as their both pushed back screaming.

* * *

**Playmaker: 0000**

**Varis: 0000**

**DRAW!**

* * *

"Yusaku!" Yuya cried in horror.

The feed turned to static before what exited the room was Yusaku who was breathing rapidly coughing. Rin ran and caught him. "Are you alright?"

Yusaku coughed and breathed trying to catch his breath, "Why... Why did he do that?"

**_"You saw it didn't you, Dr. Kogami did something."_** Ai pointed out.

"That doesn't answer my question." Yusaku grunted standing up before wincing grabbing his shoulder, "That... Data Storm nearly tore me apart."

"You can't go back Yusaku, you can't fight Varis again... it could kill you." Zuzu told him.

"I'm... I'm the only one that can fight him." Yusaku pointed out, "You all lose hope, and had all but given up, won't continue fighting the Hanoi... But I won't stop now, I will defeat Varis, and saved all the people the Tower absorbed."

Yuto flinched at that.

"He's forced you into a DRAW twice and he would have beaten you last time." Zuzu pointed out. "You're strong Yusaku but he's out of your league."

"So what do you plan?" Yusaku glared catching off-guard, "Just stand here, and let him continue what he, and the Hanoi are up too, to hurt people? I won't do that, and if you all won't face him, then I will! I know where he's at, we got a score to settle."

With that he tried to run out but leaned to the doorway of the truck's back grunting.

"... There is one thing we can try." Yuya mentioned quietly. "One monster that just might be enough to take Varis down for good, you beat Specter so you should have all the cards he took right?"

"I have a card that is the key to stopping him." Yusaku grunted taking out the card he obtained, "Mom, Dad, Lilly, Skye, even Gore, Akira, and Emma all worked with their lives to stop to Hanoi, and I won't let all their efforts be for nothing!"

"Yusaku you're hurt, if you duel him now even with that card you're physically not able to put up enough of a fight." Yuya pointed out. "You can barely stand up, give me Starving Venom and Clear Wing... Yuto, I'm taking Dark Rebellion too. You know it's the best chance we have at this point."

"It's not your fight now." Yusaku told him, "It's me, and Varis' fight now."

Yuya stared at Yusaku. "You need time to recover, I'm not giving you a choice. Now hand over the dragons Yusaku."

"It's my fight! You lost hope long before, and if you battle him then you'll lose on purpose, or give up hope again!" Yusaku yelled, "This is my battle now!"

"Well spoken." a voice said.

Everyone turned to that voice. It was a woman with long black hair wearing a doctor uniforms saying, "I'm guessing your Playmaker's group?"

"Who are you?" Zuzu asked.

"I'm the real identity of Emika." the woman answered, "I'm Daisy Turner."

Hearing that Rin flinched before glaring. "Get out."

"Just listen." Daisy told her, "I am fighting the Hanoi with you all, and I want to assist."

"What makes you think we could trust you?" Cal questioned.

"...My sister was absorbed, and I want to stop them. Moon Dancer opened my eyes." Daisy answered.

"So you know where the Stardust Road is?" Yusaku asked her.

Daisy nodded, "That's where Varis, and Dr. Kogami live at from their house."

"You're obviously lying, you're one of the Hanoi you want the tower to succeed." Rin snapped. "Yusaku don't listen to a word she says."

"You think, I would lie about something like this when I lost my sister?" Daisy glared at her.

"If that's true how are you still here? You lost just like she did after all." Rin pointed out. "If losing a duel gets you absorbed by that Tower then what spared you? It's obviously a trap."

"Varis spared me from being absorbed giving me a second chance, but had gotten Baira absorbed herself." Daisy said to them, "Playmaker you saw me dueling Dr. Kogami at the tower!"

"Yes, I did..." Yusaku nodded admitting that.

"Fine... go ahead and get yourself killed if you want. It doesn't matter anymore." Yuto frowned before walking off.

"Yuto stop!" Yuya said getting in front of him, "We should go support Yusaku against Varis! If we don't support him then all our efforts, and all of our absorbed friends' efforts will be for nothing!"

"So what? It doesn't matter at this point Yuya, we've failed. We've lost, it's over!" Yuto snapped. "Varis and the Hanoi won."

Rin slapped Yuto at that shocking him.

"Stop that right now Yuto!" Rin scolded, "Would Lulu want you giving up at this point!? No! She would tell you to continue fighting no matter how pointless it is!"

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... things are at their absolute lowest.**

**bopdog111: Varis, and Yusaku will meet up for the final battle of season 1.**

**Ulrich362: True, though being honest I see it as also the finale of the fic with Varis defeating Yusaku in their final match.**

**bopdog111: But don't worry everyone this isn't the fic's finale cause there are more possibilities up ahead.**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to see. See you in the next, possibly final, chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	17. Final Battle in the Tower!

**Ulrich362: Well... it's time for the finale. Possibly.**

**bopdog111: Don't worry the fic won't be ending here cause their are a lot of possibilities ahead.**

**Ulrich362: Well maybe. Varis is in possession of quite a few powerful cards including his Link 5 Borrelend Dragon that he used to take down Ghost Gal, Akira, and Gore all at once.**

**bopdog111: But can Playmaker's new card that he obtained manage to best that Link 5?**

**Ulrich362: There's only one way to find out. The final battle will soon begin. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or VRAINS but we own the** **OCs!**

* * *

After they convinced Yuto to come along they followed Daisy as she rode her car to where Varis' house is at from this 'Stardust Road'.

"So what is the Stardust Road?" Yuya asked.

Kolter answered, "It's something that happens at Night where Plankton, and Algae gather together to glow brightly at the ocean."

"Yusaku... you don't have to fight him. Z-ARC is more than enough." Yuya mentioned. "Without those spell cards Varis can't do anything against him."

"Me, and Varis have a score to settle Yuya." Yusaku told him, "I'm the only one that has a chance."

"And what if you lose?" Yuto questioned. "You're strong Yusaku but so is he and this isn't a duel you're guaranteed to win."

"So are the other matches you all fought in Duel Academy." Yusaku told him.

"Yusaku... it's too high a risk. We could lose Yugo and the others forever." Rin pointed out.

"Well I better not lose." Yusaku gave a soft smile before they felt they stopped, "Kolter?"

"Daisy stopped." Kolter explained, "We might be here."

"Yusaku... if you won't let us duel, at least tell us you'll let us be there to support you." Zuzu whispered.

"Of course." Yusaku said with a smile as they got out exiting heading to the house.

**_"That thing's a Palace!"_** Ai cried in awe.

They walked around before entering a big room where someone was kneeling beside a bed holding a hand, "Father..."

"Ryoken Kogami?" Yuya inquired.

Hearing that the boy slowly stand up before turning around with a glare showing he is a tanned man with light-blue eyes and has white hair that spikes backwards at the sides, with purple-blue highlights while wearing a pink v-neck shirt underneath a light grey suit jacket, with black trousers that ends above his ankles and white shoes.

"It's you..." Yusaku grunted.

"Yusaku Fujiki... and the former Lancers." the man known as Ryoken greeted in a cold tone, "You come to me directly to force me, and my father to stop us?"

"What happened to him?" Rin asked.

Ryoken turned to the bed where a now lifeless Dr. Kogami now lay, "He was in comatose by SOLs. They infected him with a virus when the Incident was reported."

"What?" Riley asked in horror. "How could they do something like that?"

"Why else? To make sure he doesn't talk just to save their reputation." Ryoken said to them with a glare.

"Tell me Ryoken, just what was it that SOL Technologies wanted to hide so desperately?" Declan questioned. "Enough to kill the man who started the Hanoi Project?"

"Them." Ryoken pointed to Ai.

**_"Me... oh no, don't give us any of that..."_** Ai started only for Declan to nod in understanding.

"I see, then tell me Ryoken. Do you want all those innocent people in the Tower of Hanoi to suffer? Do the ends justify your means?" Declan questioned.

"Trust me when I say the Hanoi's goals didn't want to involve them we're not out to kill civilians." Ryoken said to him, "But the Tower needed energy to power up so that Link VRAINS will be terminated along with the Ignis."

"And so you sacrificed innocent people. Tore apart families and ruined lives." Declan summarized. "Even if this plan of yours works there's nothing stopping SOL Technologies from doing the same thing again is there? In fact, all you'll have done is turned the world against you. We've passed this point, but if you truly wanted what you say you did why didn't you come to us for help?"

"You Lancers already done a lot for us, and I would hate to ask more. And it's me, and my father's battle to fight." Ryoken said to him, "But you shouldn't be fighting us, you should be helping us."

"Why would we do that?" Rin asked with a glare.

"I was the one who assisted Yusaku during the Hanoi Project." Ryoken revealed.

"You... you saved Yusaku?" Zuzu asked in shock. "Then why? Why are you tormenting him like this? You took his family from him and now you're going to leave him without his parents or his little sister!"

"I assure you it isn't like that once the Tower is activated." Ryoken said, "Once Link VRAINS is terminated everyone absorbed will exit Link VRAINS like nothing happened to them."

"Wait... they'll be ok?" Yuya asked him.

"I said before we aren't murderers or cold blooded people." Ryoken repeated, "The Hanoi's overall goal is to terminate the six Ignis. You know about this from Specter, Yusaku."

"He did told me about it." Yusaku admitted.

"But you haven't heard the full story." Ryoken mentioned.

"Then by all means tell us." Declan said calmly.

"10 years ago years after the Dimensional War, Father working for SOLs had a theory that if humanity goes extinct one day everything we had learned or achieved trapped in flesh will be forgotten, and nothing who comes before humans will know what we done in the past." Ryoken started to explained, "He worked endlessly to figure out a way to counteract this, and soon managed to find a solution. Creating Artificial Intelligence that has free will."

The former Lancers and Yusaku listened intently.

"Creating such AI is not an easy thing to do so he resorted to cruel methods." Ryoken continued, "That is the Hanoi Project, or the Lost Incident's true purpose. To create six AI that has Free Will as humanity's successor should Humans be extinct. By knowing methods of Dueling it will help them understand about humanity."

"Yusaku and the others." Rin realized. "But why children? Why not adults like us?"

"That is something I wanted to ask father but I couldn't." Ryoken answered, "I was 8, and couldn't comprehend it so I reported the Incident by guilt."

"An anonymous report uncovered the Lost Incident." Yusaku mentioned hearing that before Zuzu, and Yuya noticed that a heart monitor beside Dr. Kogami's bed is at zero.

Zuzu gasped seeing that.

"He... he's dead." Yuya whispered.

Ryoken hearing that turned his bed to his father, "He gave me the last of his strength so that I can keep going to continue the Hanoi's Goals."

"Ryoken... there's no way to go back is there?" Riley asked nervously.

"It is my duty to terminate the Ignis, and make SOLs pay for their actions including what they done with Clarissa, and Daisy's jobs." Ryoken answered simply looking down, "I waited three years for Father to come home after I reported the Incident but SOLs infected him by then to save their reputation. But somehow he completed the Ignis while imprisoned. The Ignis created Cyberse World, their home where no human can reach them, created Cyberse cards, and Data Material creating Data Storms, where SOLs uses it, and had lived with each other. But soon father ran simulations."

"Simulations with the Ignis that shows of Ignis, and Humanity's chances to co-exist." Yusaku realized.

"Exactly. He ran many to see what will happen if they co-exist. It was when he founded the terrifying truth." Ryoken continued, "The Ignis learned to lie, and this made him see that one-day the Ignis will overthrow humanity one-day, and that began our long goal to terminate them before they can have a chance to do so by them supervising Humanity, and we'll view them as enemies for always being selfish."

"Yuya changed Duel Academy, if the Ignis have free will we can try and change them for the better." Zuzu argued. "Please... give us a chance to try so nobody has to be hurt. Enough people had to suffer."

"I can't stop the Tower of Hanoi even if I wanted too." Ryoken said to them, "The Tower was our desperate plan since Playmaker, and you all are involved, and stopped our plans to capture the DARK Ignis. The only way to stop the Tower of Hanoi is by defeating me."

"Then that's what Yusaku will have to do." Declan notes calmly. "If he does win, you're welcome to come to LID where we can try to find another way."

"Hmm... I'll take that into consideration." Ryoken said to him, "Besides once the Ignis are terminated, and SOLs pay for their crimes humanity will have no need for me any longer."

"Huh?" Kolter asked confused.

"Any punishment that the Hanoi deserves, I am putting them on my head." Ryoken explained simply, "When the Ignis, and SOL isn't threatening humanity anymore then I won't have a purpose anymore. What will happen to me once that's finished... It's accepting all sorts of punishments the Knights of Hanoi deserve."

Declan just nodded quietly at that. Ryoken closed his eyes, "You know everything now. Yusaku..."

Yusaku listened to what he has to say.

"Now that you know everything what is your choice?" Ryoken asked offering a hand, "Will you side with the Hanoi to terminate the Ignis, and stop SOLs' tyrannical rule? Or will you continue to battle us in a war you cannot win?"

Yusaku stared before saying, "Dad told something long before. No matter how difficult the odds are, or what kind of situation is there, we always gotta have hope as it's the only thing we can fight with. That's what he learned while he dueled Yuya as he always had hope during the Dimensional War to stop Duel Academy from harming others. So I think you know my decision."

Ryoken at that lowered his arm, "So be it. You have prepared yourself to be defeated."

"I'm prepared to duel you Ryoken." Yusaku answered. "Our cards will decide what happens next."

"Indeed. Let's begin the final battle!" Ryoken declared as they both activated their Duel Disks.

"INTO THE VRAINS!" the two declared as they consciousnesses got sent to Link VRAINS as they all got them to comfortable positions as a huge TV was lowered where it shows of Link VRAINS where in the nearly completed Tower of Hanoi was Playmaker, and Varis ready to begin.

Yuto stared at the screen before turning and walking out of the room. The door was locked from a computer lock preventing him from leaving. Yuto frowned at that before suddenly vanishing.

"Yuto?" Yuya asked in shock only for Zuzu to shake her head.

"Someone has to tell the others what's happening, what all of this really meant Yuya." she pointed out.

"He better not of left because of he thinks the Hanoi won." Rin said to them, "Cause if he did me, and Lulu are gonna give him a LONG talk."

"Did you look at his eyes Rin? He doesn't." Declan said calmly only to pause. "Or at least... even if he does he isn't going to let that stop him and Zuzu has a point. Your children, friends, parents in some cases all do deserve to know the truth, we've spent ten years searching for it after all."

With that they turned back to the screen.

**_"It's real quiet."_** Ai remarked.

Varis said, "I'll truly enjoy dueling you here."

"Then not point to let that stop us." Playmaker mentioned as they prepared for the final battle.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold)**

**Playmaker: 4000**

**Varis: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Varis 1st Turn:

"I go first, I draw!" Varis called drawing, "I summon Silverrokket Dragon!"

At that Silverrokket appeared.

* * *

_Silverrokket Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 100_

_When a Link Monster's effect is activated targeting this card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then look at your opponent's Extra Deck and banish 1 of those cards. During the End Phase of the turn in which this card on the field was destroyed by battle or a card effect and sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Silverrokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Silverrokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"And now appear the future circuit that lights up my path!" Varis called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions is a level 4 or lower dragon!"

Silverokket flew entering the link marker.

"Link Summon! Link 1, Striker Dragon!" Varis called as the dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Striker Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Dragon/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Marker: Left_

_1 Level 4 or lower Dragon monster_  
_If this card is Link Summoned: You can add 1 "Boot Sector Launch" from your Deck to your hand. You can target 1 face-up monster you control and 1 "Rokket" monster in your GY; destroy the first target, and if you do, add the second target to your hand. You can only use each effects of "Striker Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"When this card is summoned, I take Boot Sector Launch, and add it!" Varis said adding the card, "Then I activate Boot Sector again!"

* * *

_Boot Sector Launch_

_Field Spell Card_

_All "Rokket" monsters on the field gain 300 ATK/DEF. You can activate 1 of these effects;_  
_● Special Summon up to 2 "Rokket" monsters with different names from your hand in Defense Position._  
_● If your opponent controls more monsters than you do: Special Summon "Rokket" monsters with different names from your GY in Defense Position, up to the difference._  
_You can only use this effect of "Boot Sector Launch" once per turn._

* * *

"And now I activate it's effect! Come Magnarokket, and Metalrokket!" Varis called as the two rokkets appeared.

* * *

_Mangarokket Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1200_

_When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then send 1 monster on the field to the GY. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Magnarokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Magnarokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

_Metalrokket Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1400_

_When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then destroy all your opponent's cards in the column this card was in. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Metalrokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Metalrokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Boot Sector gives all monsters with Rokket in their names 300 points!" Varis called.

_Metalrokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1700 + 300 = 2000/DEF: 1400 + 300 = 1700)**_

_Magnarokket Dragon: **(ATK: 1800 + 300 = 2100/DEF: 1200 + 300 = 1500)**_

"So your gonna Link Summon again." Playmaker said seeing this.

Varis smirked, "Not before, I use this! I summon Noctovision Dragon!"

Noctovision Dragon appeared.

* * *

_Noctovision Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 2700_

_When your opponent activates a card or effect that targets a Set card(s) you control while you control a Link Monster in the Extra Monster Zone (Quick Effect): You can banish this card from your GY; negate that effect, and if you do, your opponent cannot target that Set card(s) with card effects for the rest of this turn. You can only use each of the following effects of "Noctovision Dragon" once per turn._  
_● If a DARK Dragon monster(s) is Special Summoned to your field: You can Special Summon this card from your hand._  
_● If this card is sent to the GY as Link Material: You can draw 1 card._

* * *

"And now appear the future circuit that lights up our path!"

The circuit appeared.

"Summoning conditions are two Dark Dragons!" Varis called as Noctovision, and Striker flew up entering the markers, "Link Summon! Link 2, Dillingerous Dragon!"

A small gun barrel body dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Dillingerous Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Dragon/Link_

_ATK: 1600_

_Link Arrow: Up, Bottom_

_2 DARK Dragon monsters_  
_Once per turn, during your opponent's End Phase: You can target 1 opponent's Attack Position monster that did not declare an attack this turn; destroy that target, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field. If a "Rokket" monster(s) is Special Summoned to your field while this card is in the GY: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

**_"That's new."_** Ai remarked.

"When Notovision Dragon is used for a Link Summon, I can draw." Varis said drawing, "And now Playmaker here's my final Borreload."

"Final Borreload... Wait!" Playmaker realized.

"I overlay level 4 Magnarokket, and Metalrokket to build the Overlay Network!" Varis called as the two flew up entering the galactic portal, "When two soaring, heroic roars merge into thunder, it opens the eternal door and shows its power! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Borreload eXcharge Dragon"

At that a black version of Borreload appeared roaring.

* * *

_Borreload eXcharge Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 4_

_Dragon/Xyz_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2500_

_2 Level 4 DARK Dragon monsters_  
_Neither player can target this Xyz Summoned card with monster effects, except its own. Once per turn: You can detach 1 material from this card, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; it loses 600 ATK/DEF, then, you can Special Summon 1 "Borrel" monster from your GY, but banish it during the End Phase, also you cannot Special Summon other monsters or attack directly for the rest of this turn._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

**_"H-He can Xyz Summon as well?"_** Ai asked in shock.

"That means he can utilize all four of the Extra Deck methods." Playmaker grunted.

"I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Varis ended his turn, "This is only the beginning Playmaker."

Playmaker 1st Turn:

_'That set card might be Mirror Force... I better not falter!'_ Playmaker thought, "My turn! I draw! And I summon Flame Bufferlo!"

Bufferlo appeared.

* * *

_Flame Bufferlo_

_Fire Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 200_

_If this face-up card leaves the field: You can discard 1 Cyberse monster, and if you do, draw 2 cards. You can only use this effect of "Flame Buffalo" once per turn._

* * *

"And now with Micro Coder's effect, I Link Summon!" Playmaker called as the two entered the circuit, "Link Summon! Link 2, Code Talker!"

Code Talker appeared ready to start.

* * *

_Code Talker_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1300_

_Link Markers: Top, Bottom_

_2 Effect Monsters_  
_Gains 500 ATK for each monster this card points to. Cannot be destroyed by battle or your opponent's card effects, while this card points to a monster._

* * *

"When Flame Bufferlo is sent to the graveyard, I discard a Cyberse to draw 2 cards!" Playmaker called drawing two cards, "And by Link Summoning a Code Talker, Micro Coder allows me to add Cynet Optimization to my hand! I then activate Optimization!"

* * *

_Cynet Optimization_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_If your "Code Talker" monster battles, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step. During your Main Phase, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Normal Summon 1 Cyberse monster, also you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Cyberse monsters (even if this card leaves the field). You can only use this effect of "Cynet Optimization" once per turn._

* * *

"Once a turn, I can Normal Summon another Cyberse!" Playmaker called, "I summon Cyberse Synchron!"

A white monster appeared.

* * *

_Cyberse Synchron_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse/Tuner_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower monster you control; increase its Level by its original Level until the end of this turn. If your monster(s) in the Extra Monster Zone would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can banish this card from your GY instead. You can only use this effect of "Cyberse Synchron" once per turn._

* * *

"And now as I control a Cyberse, I can summon Backup Secretary!" Playmaker called as Secretary appeared.

* * *

_Backup Secretary_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_If you control a Cyberse monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Backup Secretary" once per turn this way._

* * *

"Synchron's effect activates! It doubles Secretary's level!" Playmaker called as Secretary glowed.

_Secretary: **(LV: 3 x 2 = 6)**_

"A level 6..." Varis trailed off.

"And now level 1 Synchron tunes level 6 Secretary!" Playmaker called as Synchron turned to 1 ring Secretary turned to 6 stars.

**(LV: 1 + 6 = 7)**

"Flash of Lightning! The unknown power transforms into a soaring dragon! Synchro Summon! Descend! Cyberse Quantum Dragon!" Playmaker chanted as a white, and blue four eyed dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Cyberse Quantum Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Cyberse/Synchro_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
_While you control a Link Monster, monsters your opponent controls cannot target monsters you control for attacks, except this one, also your opponent cannot target monsters you control with card effects, except this one. Once per turn, at the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's monster: You can return that opponent's monster to the hand, also, this card can make a second attack in a row._

* * *

"Well well Playmaker..." Varis smirked.

"Code Talker gains 500 attack points for every monster linked." Playmaker said to him.

_Code Talker: **(ATK: 1300 + 500 = 1800)**_

"Battle! Code Talker battles Dillingerous Dragon!" Playmaker called as Code Talker charged, "Optimization's effect! When a Code Talker battles you can't activate anything!"

Code Talker slashed Dillingerous Dragon as Varis grunted. **(Varis: 3800)**

"So you have defense against Mirror Force." Varis grunted with a smirk.

"I set two cards, and end my turn." Playmaker said ending his turn.

* * *

**Playmaker: 4000**

**Varis: 3800**

* * *

Varis 2nd Turn:

"You are indeed a worthy opponent. I'll gladly face you." Varis smirked before calling, "My turn draw! Boot Sector Launch's effect! When you control more monsters, I can summon Rokkets equal to the difference! Appear Silverrokket!"

Silverrokket appeared again.

_Silverrokket: **(ATK: 1900 + 300 = 2200/DEF: 100 + 300 = 400)**_

"Dillingerous Dragon's effect activates! When a Rokket is summoned, I summon this card back but banish it when it leaves the field!" Varis called as Dillingerous appeared back, "I now summon Rokket Synchron!"

His own Synchron appeared.

* * *

_Rokket Synchron_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Dragon/Tuner_

_ATK: 300_

_DEF: 0_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher DARK Dragon monster in your GY; Special Summon it in Defense Position, negate its effects, destroy it during the End Phase, also you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of the turn, except DARK monsters._

* * *

"I activate Rokket Synchron's Special Ability! When it's summoned, I can take a level 5 or higher DARK Dragon from my graveyard, and summon it in defense mode, but it can't have it's abilities! Revive Noctovision Dragon!"

Noctovision appeared.

"Additionally the monster summoned by this ability is destroyed during the End Phase." Varis added, "But appear the future circuit that lights up our path!"

The circuit appeared.

"Summoning conditions are at least 3 effect monsters!" Varis called as Dillingerous, Noctovision, and Silverokket flew in the arrows.

"My new wind that pierces through the closed world! Link Summon! Appear, Link 4 Borreload Dragon!"

Borreload appeared roaring.

* * *

_Borreload Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Dragon/Link_

_ATK: 3000_

_Link Arrows: Left, Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

_3+ Effect Monsters_  
_Neither player can target this card with monster effects. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; it loses 500 ATK/DEF. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacks an opponent's monster: You can place that opponent's monster in a zone this card points to and take control of it, but send it to the GY during the End Phase of the next turn._

* * *

**_"Another big dragon?"_** Ai asked in shock.

"Noctovision Dragon's effect! When it's used for a Link Summon, I draw a card!" Varis called drawing, "And now I summon Absorouter Dragon!"

The dragon appeared.

* * *

_Absorouter Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 2800_

_If you control a "Rokket" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Absorouter Dragon" once per turn this way. If this card is sent to the GY: You can add 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Absorouter Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"While I control a Rokket, I can summon this card!" Varis called, "Level 1 Synchron tunes level 7 Absorouter Dragon!"

The two flew up tuning.

**(LV: 1 + 7 = 8)**

"Heroic dragon! Fire by transforming your ferocious fangs into bullets! Synchro Summon! Come out, Level 8! Borreload Savage Dragon!" Varis chanted as too his call Savage Dragon roared.

* * *

_Borreload Savage Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2500_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
_If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can equip 1 Link Monster from your GY to this card, and if you do, place Borrel Counters on this card equal to that Link Monster's Link Rating. This card gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the monster equipped to it by its effect. When your opponent activates a card or effect (Quick Effect): You can remove 1 Borrel Counter from this card; negate the activation. You can only use this effect of "Borreload Savage Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

**_"Ah Savage Dragon, eXcharge Dragon, and Borreload Dragon all at once!"_** Ai cried in shock.

"Absorouter's effect! When it's sent to the graveyard, I add a Rokket to my hand!" Varis called adding a card, "Then Savage Dragon equips Striker Dragon, and gains a Borrel Counter along with half it's points!"

Striker Dragon was shown as a single orb entered as Savage Dragon roared.

_Savage Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 + (1000 / 2) = 3500/Borrel Counter: 1)**_

"And now I activate eXcharge Dragon's ability! By using an Overlay Unit, 1 monster loses 600 attack points!" Varis called as eXcharge took an Overlay Unit, **(ORU: 2 - 1)**"I chose Quantum Dragon! Enemy Varrett xCharge!"

Quantum Dragon glowed.** (ATK: 2500 - 600 = 1900)**

"Battle Borreload attacks Quantum Dragon!" Varis called as Borreload charged, "Borreload's ability! One monster loses 500 attack, and defense points, and you can't activate a card against this effect! Anti-Enemy Varrett!"

Quantum Dragon glowed again.** (ATK: 1900 - 500 = 1400)**

Quantum Dragon shattered as Playmaker grunted. **(Playmaker: 2400)**

"I hope that's not all you got." Varis told him.

"Trust me it isn't. Cause, I activate the trap, Lost Wind!" Playmaker called.

* * *

_Lost Wind_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 face-up Special Summoned monster on the field; it has its effects negated, also its original ATK is halved. If a monster is Special Summoned from your opponent's Extra Deck, while this card is in the GY (except during the Damage Step): You can Set this card, but banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

"It negates Savage Dragon's effects, and halves it's points!" Playmaker cried.

"That won't work! Savage Dragon's ability!" Varis called.

_Savage Dragon: **(Borrel Counter: 1 - 1 = 0)**_

"But now you can't stop me anymore!" Playmaker called making Varis' eyes widen, "I activate Cynet Backdoor!"

* * *

_Cynet Backdoor_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 Cyberse monster you control; banish it, and if you do, add 1 Cyberse monster from your Deck to your hand, whose ATK is lower than that monster's original ATK. During your next Standby Phase, return that monster banished by this effect to the field, and it can attack directly that turn. You can only activate 1 "Cynet Backdoor" per turn._

* * *

"It banishes Code Talker, and I add Code Generator to my hand!" Playmaker called as he added the card as the Link monster vanished, "You can't attack directly now!"

Varis grunted, "So you took that route. I place 1 card down."

Playmaker 2nd Turn:

**_"He has three supercharged dragons..."_** Ai said worriedly.

"We still have LP it's plenty. I draw!" Playmaker called drawing, "And now during this Standby Phase, Code Talker comes back!"

Code Talker reappeared.

"And now I summon Code Generator!" Playmaker called as Generator appeared.

* * *

_Code Generator_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1300_

_DEF: 500_

_If you would use a Cyberse monster(s) you control as Link Material for the Link Summon of a "Code Talker" monster, you can also use this card in your hand as Link Material. If this card is sent from the hand or field to the GY as Link Material for the Link Summon of a "Code Talker" monster: You can send 1 Cyberse monster with 1200 or less ATK from your Deck to the GY. If this card was used as material from the field, you can add that monster to your hand, instead. You can only use each effect of "Code Generator" once per turn._

* * *

"Code Radiator uses itself to Link Summon from my hand!" Playmaker added as the circuit appeared. "Summoning conditions at least 2 effect monsters!"

The three entered the markers.

"Seize the wind that connects to the unseen world! Link Summon! Link 4, Accesscode Talker!" Playmaker chanted as Accesscode appeared ready.

* * *

_Accesscode Talker_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link Markers: Top, Right, Left, Bottom_

_2+ Effect Monsters_  
_If this card is Link Summoned: You can target 1 Link Monster that was used as material for its Link Summon; this card gains ATK equal to that monster's Link Rating x 1000. You can banish 1 Link Monster from your field or GY; destroy 1 card your opponent controls, but for the rest of this turn, you cannot banish monsters with the same Attribute to activate the effect of "Accesscode Talker". Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to the activation of this card's effects._

* * *

"Accesscode Talker's ability! It gains 1000 attack points per Code Talker's link!" Playmaker called as Accesscode glowed.

_Accesscode: **(ATK: 2300 + (1000 * 2) = 4300)**_

"Generator's effect! I add Formud Skipper to my hand!" Playmaker called adding the card, "Radiator's ability! It negates eXcharge's abilities, and make it's points zero!"

"What?" Varis asked in shock.

_eXcharge Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 - 3000 = 0)**_

"Accesscode's ability! It banishes Code Talker from the graveyard, and destroys your face-down! You can't activate cards against this effect!" Playmaker called as Accesscode readied it's javelin, "Access Integration!"

The javelin destroyed the face-down Varis first set which was what Playmaker thought it was, Mirror Force.

"Alright! With this final strike we can finish him off!" Ai grinned.

"Not yet." Playmaker told Ai, "His set card might be something to negate an attack before Optimization can be in effect, so first I gotta set defenses. I activate Cyberse Cache!"

* * *

_Cyberse Cache_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control a Cyberse monster whose current ATK is different from its original ATK: Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"If I have a Cyberse who's attack points are different, I can draw 2 cards!" Playmaker called drawing two cards, "And then Arrow Charge!"

* * *

_Arrow Charge_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If there are 2 Link Monsters with the same Link Rating in the Extra Monster Zones: Draw 2 cards, and if you do, show them, but banish them during the End Phase of this turn if they are still in your hand._

* * *

"When their are Link Monsters with the same Link Rating, I can draw 2 cards, and show them!" Playmaker said drawing twice showing Code Exporter, and a new card, "And now with Optimization, I summon Formud Skipper!"

Skipper appeared.

* * *

_Formud Skipper_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_During your Main Phase: You can reveal 1 Link Monster in your Extra Deck, and if you do, the name, Type, and Attribute of this face-up card on the field can be treated as the revealed monster's, if used as material for a Link Summon this turn. If this card is sent to the GY as material for a Link Summon: You can add 1 Level 5 or higher Cyberse monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Formud Skipper" once per turn._

* * *

"Appear the circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker called as the circuit appeared, "Summoning conditions are 2 Cyberse!"

The two entered the markers.

"Link Summon! Come forth Link 2! Cyberse Witch!"

Witch appeared ready.

* * *

_Cyberse Witch_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 800_

_Link Arrow: Bottom-Left, Bottom_

_2 Cyberse monsters_  
_If a monster is Special Summoned to a zone this card points to (except during the Damage Step): You can banish 1 Spell from your GY; add 1 Cyberse Ritual Monster and 1 "Cynet Ritual" from your Deck to your hand. During your Main Phase, if this effect was activated this turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster in your GY; Special Summon it. You can only use each effect of "Cyberse Witch" once per turn._

* * *

**_"Huh?"_** Ai asked in shock.

"What are you up too?" Varis questioned.

"Parallel eXceed's effect!" Playmaker called, "When I Link Summon, I can summon this card next too it's link!"

* * *

_Parallel eXceed_

_Wind Type_

_Level 8_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2000_

_If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Parallel eXceed", it becomes Level 4, also its original ATK/DEF become halved. You can only use each of the following effects of "Parallel eXceed" once per turn._  
_● If you Link Summon while this card is in your hand: You can Special Summon this card to your zone that Link Monster points to._  
_● If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Parallel eXceed" from your Deck._

* * *

"Witch's effect! I banish Arrow Charge to add Cynet Ritual, and Cyberse Magician!" Playmaker called adding the two, "Then Parallel eXceed's effect! I summon a second!"

The second appeared.

"When their own effects summon themselves, their points, and levels are halved." Playmaker added.

_Parallel eXceed:** (ATK: 2000 / 2 = 1000/DEF: 2000 / 2 = 1000/LV: 8 / 2 = 4) x2**_

"I overlay my two Parallel eXceed to build the Overlay Network!" Playmaker called as the two flew up entering the galactic portal.

"The wall of power that annihilates everything! Manifest as the dragon's fang! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Firewall eXceed Dragon!"

His Xyz Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Firewall eXceed Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 4_

_Cyberse/Xyz_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_2+ Level 4 monsters_  
_This Xyz Summoned card gains 500 ATK x the total Link Rating of Link Monsters linked to this card. You can detach 2 materials from this card, then target 1 Link-4 Cyberse Link Monster in your GY; Special Summon it to your field so it points to this card, also you cannot Special Summon other monsters or attack directly for the rest of this turn._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"I activate eXceed Dragon's ability!" Playmaker called eXceed Dragon glowed, "It gets 500 points stronger equal to the Link of the monsters linked to it!"

_eXceed Dragon glowed: **(ATK: 2500 + (500 * 2) = 3500)**_

"Witch's ability summons a Cyberse! Revive Clock Wyvern!" Playmaker called as Clock Wyvern appeared roaring.

* * *

_Clock Wyvern_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can halve this card's ATK, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Clock Token" (Cyberse/WIND/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). You can only use this effect of "Clock Wyvern" once per turn._

* * *

"So that's the card you sent from Flame Bufferlo's ability." Varis realized.

"Clock Wyvern summons a Clock Token!" Playmaker called as a token appeared.

_Clock Wyvern: **(ATK: 1800 / 2 = 900)**_

* * *

_Clock Token_

_Wind Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Special Summoned by the effect of "Clock Wyvern"._

* * *

"Link Summon!" Playmaker called as Cyberse Witch, and Clock Token entered the markers, "Link Summon! Link 2, Clock Spartoi!"

A small orange monster appeared.

* * *

_Clock Spartoi_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 800_

_Link Markers: Bottom, Bottom-Left_

_2 Cyberse monsters_  
_If this card is Link Summoned: You can add 1 "Cynet Fusion" from your Deck to your hand. If a monster(s) is Special Summoned to a zone(s) this card points to (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but negate its effects, also you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Fusion Monsters. You can only use each effect of "Clock Spartoi" once per turn._

* * *

"When this card is summoned, I add Cynet Fustion to my hand! Then eXceed Dragon's ability! By using two Overlay Units, Accesscode is summoned back to where it points too it!" Playmaker called as he added a card while eXceed Dragon roared. **(ORU: 2 - 1 - 0)**

Accesscode appeared again.

_eXceed Drgaon: **(ATK: 3500 + (500 * 4) = 5500)**_

"Clock Spartoi's ability activates! I summon back Backup Secretary!" Playmakr called as Secretary appeared, "I activate Cynet Ritual!"

* * *

_Cynet Ritual_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card can be used to Ritual Summon any Cyberse Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. If you control no monsters: You can banish this card and 1 Ritual Monster from the GY; Special Summon 2 "Cynet Tokens" (Cyberse/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. You cannot activate this effect the turn this card is sent to the GY._

* * *

"I sacrificed the Code Exporteer in my hand with Secretary to Ritual Summon!" Playmaker called as the two vanished, "The contract has been made. The sage who wields dark power inherits these two souls! Ritual Summon! Rise, Cyberse Magician!"

Magician appeared ready.

* * *

_Cyberse Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Cyberse/Ritual_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Cynet Ritual". Any damage you take is halved. (You cannot halve the same damage twice this way.) While you control a Link Monster, monsters your opponent controls cannot target monsters you control for attacks, except this one, also your opponent cannot target monsters you control with card effects, except this one. If this card battles a Link Monster, it gains 1000 ATK during that damage calculation only. If this card in your possession is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: You can add 1 Cyberse monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"I then activate Cynet Fusion!" Playmaker added.

* * *

_Cynet Fusion_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Cyberse Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material. If you control no monsters in the Extra Monster Zone, you can also banish up to 1 Cyberse Link Monster from your GY as Fusion Material._

* * *

"I fuse Clock Wyvern, and Clock Spartoi!"

The two fused together.

"The strong ones gather before its grand wings! Become a new legend! Fusion Summon! Come out! Cyberse Clock Dragon!" Playmaker chanted.

Cyberse Clock Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Cyberse Clock Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Cyberse/Fusion_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_"Clock Wyvern" + 1+ Link Monsters_  
_When this card is Fusion Summoned: You can send cards from the top of your Deck to the GY, equal to the combined Link Ratings of this card's materials. Until the end of the next turn, other monsters you control cannot attack, also this card gains 1000 ATK for each card sent to the GY by this effect. If you control a Link Monster, monsters your opponent controls cannot target monsters you control for attacks, except this one, also your opponent cannot target monsters you control with card effects, except this one. If this Fusion Summoned card is sent to the GY by an opponent's card effect: You can add 1 Spell from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"So now we both can use the Extra Deck methods." Varis smirked.

**_"Alright! Cyberse Magician, eXceed Dragon, Clock Dragon, and Accesscode all at once! We have nothing to fear!"_** Ai grinned excited.

"When Clock Dragon is Fusion Summoned, I send the top card of my deck to the graveyard equal to the Link Rating the Link Monsters used to summon it have. Then it gets 1000 points stronger for each card sent!" Playmaker called discarding his top two cards, "Go Cyberse Clock-Up!"

_Cyberse Clock Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + (1000 * 2) = 4500)**_

_eXceed Dragon:** (ATK: 6500 - (500 * 2) = 4500)**_

"With Clock Dragon, and Magician on the field you can't attack, or use effects on my other monsters when I have a Link Monster!" Playmaker called.

Varis grunted at this.

"This means Borreload's ability to decrease attack points won't work!" Playmaker called, "Battle!"

"Not so fast!" Varis called shocking Playmaker, "I activate Threatening Roar!"

* * *

_Threatening Roar_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Your opponent cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

"You can't attack!" Varis called.

**_"Ah man seriously!?"_** Ai groaned in shock.

"I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Playmaker ended.

* * *

**Playmaker: 2400**

**Varis: 3800**

* * *

Varis 3rd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Varis called drawing, "I activate Card of Demise!"

* * *

_Card of Demise_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand. During your 5th Standby Phase after activation, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

"I draw till I hold five!" Varis called drawing 4 cards, "And now I summon Magnarokket!"

Magnarokket appeared.

"Borreload's ability! Anti-Enemy Varrett!" Varis called as Borreload roared, "Magnarokket's ability! When this card is targeted by a Link Monster's ability, I can destroy it to send 1 monster on the field to the graveyard! And this doesn't target!"

Magnarokket turned to a bullet entering Borreload who roared aiming to Accesscode blasting it, and shutting down Playmaker's lockdown as he grunted.

"And now I use Boot Sector's effect! Appear Exploderrokket, and Shelrokket!" Varis called as two rokkets appeared.

* * *

_Exploderokket Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2000_

_When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then each player takes 2000 damage. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Exploderokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Exploderokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

_Shelrokket Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 2000_

_When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then destroy 1 monster in the column this card was in, and if you do, destroy any monsters in that card's adjacent zones. During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Shelrokket Dragon". You can only use each effect of "Shelrokket Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Then I activate Rapid Trigger!" Varis called.

* * *

_Rapid Trigger_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by destroying monsters you control as Fusion Material, but it cannot attack, except to attack monsters Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, also it is unaffected by the activated effects of other monsters Special Summoned from the Extra Deck. You can only activate 1 "Rapid Trigger" per turn._

* * *

"With this card simply by destroying the monsters needed, I can Fusion Summon!" Varis called as his two rokkets shattered, "Heroic Dragons! Become the Will of Fire by transforming to Bullets to open the Gate! Fusion Summon! Level 8! Borreload Furious Dragon!"

Furious Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Borreload Furious Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Fusion_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2500_

_2 DARK Dragon monsters_  
_(Quick Effect): You can target 1 monster you control and 1 card your opponent controls; destroy them. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 DARK Link Monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but it cannot activate its effects this turn. You can only use each effect of "Borreload Furious Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"And now I activate Quick Launch to summon Rokket Tracer!" Varis called as Tracer appeared.

* * *

_Quick Launch_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, but it cannot attack, also destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

_Rokket Tracer_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon/Tuner_

_ATK: 1900_

_DEF: 1000_

_(Quick Effect): You can target 1 face-up card you control; destroy it, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except "Rokket Tracer", also you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except DARK monsters. You can only use this effect of "Rokket Tracer" once per turn._

* * *

"And now Playmaker... Here's the power you can never hope to defeat." Varis smirked.

"Huh?" Playmaker asked confused.

"Appear the future circuit that lights up our path!" Varis called as the circuit appeared again, "Summoning conditions is at least 3 effect monsters! I use Borreload Dragon, Savage Dragon, eXcharge Dragon, Furious Dragon, and Tracer in the Link Markers!"

"What!?" Playmaker asked in shock.

**_"No-Way..."_** Ai trailed off in disbelief.

The five dragons entered the Link Markers.

"Heroic Dragon of Fire! Join down to battle to open the Gate to the Promised Land! Rain down your bullets to eliminate your enemies! Link Summon, Link 5! Borrelend Dragon!" Varis chanted his cry.

To the shock of Playmaker, Ai, and everyone outside what appeared was Borrelend roaring a shockwave.

* * *

_Borrelend Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 5_

_Dragon/Link_

_ATK: 3500_

_Link Markers: Top, Left, Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

_3+ Effect Monsters_  
_Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, also neither player can target this card with monster effects. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. (Quick Effect): You can target 1 Effect Monster on the field and 1 "Rokket" monster in your GY; negate the effects of that monster on the field, and if you do, Special Summon that monster from your GY. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. You can only use this effect of "Borrelend Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

**_"N-No way... He has a big scary monster!?"_ **Ai cried in shock.

"Borrelend can't be targeted by monster effects, and can't be destroyed." Varis smirked, "And once per turn, it negates a monster's abilities, and summon a Rokket! You can't activate cards against this effect! I negate Clock Dragon, and summon Magnarokket! Ultimate Varret Discharge!"

Magnarokket appeared as Clock Dragon roared in agony. **(ATK: 4500 - (1000 * 2) = 2500)**

"Next, I banish Furious Dragon to summon Borreload back but it can't access it's abilities!" Varis called, "Come back!"

Borreload appeared roaring.

"Ah crap! This isn't good!" Ai cried.

"And Borrelend can attack all of your monsters." Varis smirked, "Battle! Borrelend attacks all your monsters! Even if Magician's points makes it equal Borrelend wins the fight!"

Borrelend attacked all three as Playmaker cried out landing hard.

"It's over." Varis smirked.

Playmaker rose up grunting, "Not... yet!"** (Playmaker: 0400)**

"But right now it will. Borreload attacks directly!" Varis called as Borreload aimed.

Playmaker called, "I activate Cyberse Curtain's effect!"

"What?" Varis called.

"By banishing this card when I'm attacked directly, I can negate the attack, and end the battle!" Playmaker called as the attack vanished.

"Fine... You can't do anything at this rate. Your field is empty, you have no cards in your hand, and only have 400 Life Points!" Varis pointed out, "What can you do?"

Playmaker 3rd Turn:

Playmaker went too a knee.

**_"Playmaker..."_** Ai trailed off grunting.

Soon... Playmaker started laughing.

"What you laughing at?" Varis asked him.

Playmaker grinned standing up, "Varis thanks."

"Thanks'? For what?" Varis asked hearing that.

"You helped me gained what I thought was lost... Having fun in a duel." Playmaker grinned to him, "This duel is honestly a big blast."

Varis stared at him like he grown another head, "You do realize this isn't a duel for games right?"

"I know... But what matters is having fun in dueling. That's what they should be about, and you put up a great battle." Playmaker said with a grin.

Varis stared at him blinking.

**_"I don't know if your either insane, or stressed out right now."_ **Ai admitted.

"Doesn't matter cause now this is the final turn!" Playmaker called.

"Well now what can you do at this rate?" Varis questioned.

"Let's find out! Draw!" Playmaker called drawing, "And I summon Lady Debugger!"

A female Cyberse appeared ready.

* * *

_Lady Debugger_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1400_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 Level 3 or lower Cyberse monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Lady Debug" once per turn._

* * *

"When this card is summoned, I add Backlinker to my hand!" Playmaker called.

"So you'll send back Borrelend!" Varis realized, "Too bad Borrelend can stop that! Ultimate Varrett Discharge!"

Debugger glowed as Shelrokket appeared. Playmaker grinned, "I was HOPING you would do that!"

"What?" Varis asked.

"I activate Limit Code!" Playmaker called.

* * *

_Limit Code_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_If you have any Cyberse Link Monsters in your GY: Place 1 counter on this card for each of those monsters, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Code Talker" monster from your Extra Deck, and equip it with this card. When this card leaves the field, destroy the equipped monster. Once per turn, during your End Phase: Remove 1 counter from this card. If you cannot, destroy it. You can only activate 1 "Limit Code" per Duel._

* * *

"I place a counter on this card for each Cyberse Link Monster in my graveyard, and summon a Code Talker! Come Transcode!" Playmaker called as Transcode appeared.

* * *

_Transcode Talker_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link Arrows: Right, Bottom, Top_

_2+ Effect Monsters_  
_While this card is co-linked, it and its co-linked monsters gain 500 ATK, also your opponent cannot target any of them with card effects. You can target 1 Link-3 or lower Cyberse Link Monster in your GY, except "Transcode Talker"; Special Summon it to your zone this card points to. You cannot Special Summon monsters the turn you activate this effect, except Cyberse monsters. You can only use this effect of "Transcode Talker" once per turn._

* * *

_Limit Code: **(Counter: 4)**_

"Transcode's ability!" Playmaker called as Code Talker appeared.

"Wait... Your!" Varis finally realized.

"Appear the circuit that leads to the future!"

The circuit appeared in place.

"The summoning conditions are at least 3 effect monsters!" Playmaker called as three entered the top, left, right, bottom-right, and bottom-left markers.

"Now we can see what it is!" Varis called.

"The mysterious power filling the universe! Rain down on the miracle star and create infinite life! Link Summon! Appear! Link 5! Firewall Dragon Darkfluid!"

At that a huge black patterned dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Firewall Dragon Darkfluid_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 5_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 3000_

_Link Markers: Top, Left, Right, Bottom-Right, and Bottom-Left_

_3+ Effect Monsters_  
_If this card is Link Summoned: You can place counters on this card equal to the number of Cyberse monsters in your GY of a different monster card type (Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz). Gains 2500 ATK for each of these counters on this card during the Battle Phase only. When your opponent activates a monster effect (Quick Effect): You can remove 1 counter from this card; negate the activation, also if this effect was activated between this card's attack declaration and the end of the Damage Step, it can make a second attack in a row._

* * *

"So that's your Link 5..." Varis said seeing it.

* * *

"So... that's the monster Yusaku got. It's massive!" Kolter cried in awe outside.

"That... how? I thought Link Summoning only went up to four." Yuya said in disbelief.

"Yusaku and Ryoken... just how much stronger are those two?" Rin questioned.

* * *

"Your monster only has 3000 points. Not enough to change anything!" Varis pointed out.

"Not for long." Playmaker grinned catching Varis off-guard, "When Darkfluid is Link Summoned, I place a Counter on it for each Cyberse in my graveyard with a different monster card type! I place four Counters!"

_Darkfluid: **(Counter: 4)**_

"And now battle! Darkfluid attacks Borrelend!" Playmaker called as Darkfluid flew up spreading it's wings, "Darkfluid gains 2500 attack points for each counter!"

Darkfluid roared at the power.** (ATK: 3000 + (2500 * 4) = 13000)**

* * *

"13000!" Zuzu cried in shock.

"Then... unless Varis can stop this attack its over." Riley realized.

* * *

Varis grunted, "I activate Borreload's ability! One monster loses 500 attack, and defense points! You can't activate a card in response! I target Magnarokket! Anti-Enemy Varrett!"

Borreload roared at Magnarokket.

**_"No! Magnarokket will send Darkfluid to the graveyard!"_** Ai panicked.

"Your finished Playmaker." Varis smirked.

"Are you sure?" Playmaker grinned surprising Varis, "Darkfluid's ability activates! When a monster activates it's effect, I remove 1 counter to negate the activation!"

Darkfluid roared. **(ATK: 13000 - 2500 = 10500/Counter: 4 - 1 = 3)**

"What!?" Varis cried in shock seeing that his chances of winning had just vanished, "Oh no!"

"Darkfluid finish this!" Playmaker called, "Neo Tempest!"

Darkfluid fired a blast at Borrelend.

**_"Borrelend may not be destroyed but you still take damage!"_** Ai cried to Varis.

The blast struck as Varis cried out from the blast.

* * *

**Playmaker: 0400**

**Varis: 0000**

**Playmaker wins the duel!**

* * *

"Is it over?" Yuya asked seeing that.

* * *

Playmaker knelled breathing as Varis slowly raise up, "Playmaker... How... Did you win?"

"...I simply trust my instincts... And thanks to the support friendship won." Playmaker said to him.

Varis said to him, "Playmaker... You defeated me, which means... As agreed the Tower is stopped, and everyone who is absorbed will be restored. Though remember as long as the Ignis are around the Hanoi will always strive to terminate them unless you can prove they can change."

With that he dissolved as the Tower self destructed just in time for Playmaker to log out.

* * *

Once that happened Yusaku, and Ryoken stirred.

"Yusaku!" Zuzu cried running to him as Declan approached Ryoken.

"My offer still stands, you're welcome at LID. We'll figure out a solution together, one that doesn't involve going to extremes like the Tower of Hanoi." he told him.

Ryoken focused his vision looking up to Declan before letting out a small grin taking his hand, "Why not? Yusaku beat me fair, and square. And besides it will be glad to join one of the most biggest companies that rivals SOLs."

Declan smiled at that.

* * *

_Meanwhile at that Zaizen household..._

Skye, and Lilly both stirred groaning.

"Miss Skye? What... where are we?" Lilly asked weakly.

"Lilly?" Skye groaned rubbing her head, "Dear heavens... What happened? Wait... Lilly weren't... we dueling Specter?"

Lilly froze at that before looking down miserably. "Oh yeah... I messed up bad."

Skye looked to her, "Lilly..."

"Skye!"

Hearing that they looked to see Akira just got up.

"Your okay!" Akira smiled looking relieved, "And if that's so then Yusaku might've stopped the Tower!"

"Come on. He said to meet at the house where the Stardust Road is at." Akira said to them.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Cafe Nom Truck..._

Yuri, Celina, and Yugo collapsed only to notice nobody was there. Lulu got up groaning, "Ah what happened?"

"The last thing I remember is being attacked by Starving Venom Fusion Dragon." Celina frowned before her eyes widened. "Wait, where's Yusaku?"

They looked around only for Yuri to get a message telling them to meet in the house their near.

"Meet up in... come on the others are waiting." Yuri told them.

They nodded walking out.

* * *

_Meanwhile in a apartment complex..._

Gore stirred groaning before getting a message, and looked, "Meet up at... Alright."

Emma also gotten it from her place grinning.

* * *

_At the house..._

Daisy watched as Genome, Aso, Baira or known as Clarissa, and Specter all stirred as she teared up, "Your awake!"

"Daisy?" Clarissa grunted before Daisy hugged, "Was... the Tower a success?"

"...You might want to hear from Ryoken." Daisy said to them.

* * *

_Back at the room..._

As everyone waited for the guests they were deep in conversation. Suddenly the door opened. Hearing that they turned over. It was Yuri, Celina, Lulu, Yugo, Skye, Akira, and Lilly.

"Guys!" Yusaku, Rin, and Yuto ran over.

Yugo hugged Rin, Lulu hugged Yuto, and Yuri and Celina embraced Yusaku.

"I was so worried about you Yugo!" Rin said with tears.

"I'm so glad your back..." Yuto teared up.

"Mom, Dad, Lilly... I done it." Yusaku said little out a couple of tears.

"You've been through enough Yusaku, you can cry." Celina whispered holding him.

Ryoken watches before turning to his father on the bed, "Father..."

Someone suddenly took his hand. Feeling that he looked.

"I'm sorry." Riley whispered quietly. "It shouldn't have happened."

"Master Ryoken?"

They looked seeing Genome, Aso, Clarissa, Specter, and Daisy walked in before Aso narrowed his eyes, "Who are you all!?"

"At ease Knights." Ryoken stated calmly, "Their no longer our enemies."

"What? But one of them has a-"

"An Ignis I know." Ryoken said to Specter, "But he defeated me, and stopped the Tower of Hanoi fair, and square."

"Grr... That was our desperate gig." Genome grunted, "What can we do against the Ignis now?"

"You can start by not trying to solve this on your own." Yuya smiled. "We can help you guys come up with a better plan."

"How can you say that after all we done on you, and your group?" Clarissa questioned.

"Hi, you've heard of everything I did correct?" Yuri asked. "If they can forgive me I think they can forgive you all as well."

Lilly however looked incredibly scared.

"Indeed." Ryoken agreed to that notion.

"Well, with that said we should head back and try to move forward from here." Declan noted calmly.

"Once everyone gets here." Kolter said, "I also informed George, and Emma."

Ryoken said to Yuri, and Celina, "Yuri, Celina, you two have a remarkable son. Not only is he able to stop the Tower he also possesses a powerful Link 5 Monster."

"Link 5?" Celina asked in shock.

"... I suppose it means our time has passed. Celina we should retire our decks." Yuri suggested.

"Then... Who else I'm I suppose to look up, and duel alongside with?" Yusaku asked them with slight tears, "I now gotten back my desire for having fun in Dueling, and I want to spend it with you two, and Lilly."

"You've surpassed us a long time ago Yusaku." Yuri told him. "I'm proud of you son."

That's when they noticed Lilly looked scared and also Skye was holding her Duel Disk.

"You always said that beating you would be the true test. And Yuya always said you wouldn't allow me to get stronger then you until so." Yusaku told his father.

Yuri met Yusaku's eyes before smiling. "Alright... then when we get back why don't we have that duel?"

Yusaku nodded at that. Ryoken grinned, "Then this should be a match we should see altogether."

"An audience?" Yuri inquired. "Well Yusaku, what do you say?"

"After everything we should put up a celebration." Yusaku agreed.

"Of course the real test for me, and Jin is him getting passed the Incident." Kolter admitted.

"Agreed." Rin nodded.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... consider me surprised.**

**bopdog111: I told you all this wouldn't be the finale.**

**bopdog111: Yeah, and that's Yusaku proving he's stronger to his father. Of course with how strong Yusaku gotten can he manage? But Yusaku has a question for his Dad before the start.**

**Ulrich362: What is that question? We'll have to find out. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	18. Father vs Son! Mentor vs Student!

**bopdog111: Final chapter of season 1 of Legacy everyone.**

**Ulrich362: Well... more like an in between chapter after season 1 and before season 2.**

**bopdog111: Yusaku, and Yuri are having one duel with each other.**

**Ulrich362: Can Yusaku finally surpass his father?**

**bopdog111: Or can Yuri still be too much?**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to find out, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or VRAINS but we own the** **OCs!**

* * *

It had been a few hours since Yusaku's victory over Ryoken and everyone had just arrived in Paradise City. And they had been explained from Yuto, and are getting acclimated by the Knights of Hanoi, and all those from Den City.

"Mommy, daddy!" called several young voices.

At that the Yu-Boys, and Bracelet Girls but Yuri, and Celina looked over to see their kids with Sylvio, a black haired man, a blue haired young man with a lollypop in his mouth, along with a tanned man with a metallic plate on his head, and finally a man wearing a magician uniform with a cane with a blonde haired woman heading over.

"Hey, were you guys all good?" Yugo asked with a smile.

"Yeah Daddy!" Chandler cried hugging him.

"And now it's safe to assume everything we've been working toward for the last 10 years was finally accomplished?" the tanned man asked Declan, and Riley with a smile.

"Not exactly, the situation is far more complicated than we initially thought father." Declan answered.

"The Hanoi were... they were like you dad." Riley admitted. "Trying to do something good, but doing it the wrong way... and SOL Technologies was behind that... not the Hanoi."

"So this is only part of a much bigger plot." the blue haired boy realized, "So SOL Tech's the next step huh?"

"Yeah." Yuya nodded. "It is Sora."

"Well SOL is a big company up ahead." the black haired man said, "So if their tied to this then we've got your back like old times."

"Thanks." Lulu smiled.

"Not to change the subject, but is the main dueling field free?" Yuri inquired.

"What for?" the magician man asked curiously.

"For Yusaku and I to have a match." Yuri smiled.

"And to show the glory of Paradise City." Yusaku smiled back.

"Oh come on Skip might have them waiting." the blonde woman smiled.

"So... a Master Duel or an Action Duel?" Yuya asked.

"What else when I say, 'Glory of Paradise City'?" Yusaku asked with a smile, "Den City still hasn't accustomed to the ARC System since SOL prefers Virtual Reality over real life cards that can be touched."

"That sounds perfect." Yuri smiled.

"Ah the Arc System Technology. Now we get to see that with our own eyes." Genome grinned a little.

"I'm a bit interested seeing them in person." Ryoken admitted, "Well no point standing around right?"

"No, there isn't." Akira noted. "It truly is unique."

"Well let's get to You Show for you to find all." Sora winked with a grin.

They head to the Duel School looking.

"You Show... It's been a long time since I've been here." Yusaku admitted.

"Home sweet home." Yuya smiled.

"And more then welcome for everyone!" a blue haired man smiled walking out with a red-haired woman, "Yusaku it's been a while."

"More then a while Tate." Yusaku admitted, "Is Uncle Skip here?"

"He's talking with Frederick right now." the red haired woman answered.

"How is he doing?" Celina inquired.

"He's doing good." Tate smiled as they walked in.

"Dad?" Zuzu asked walking over to him.

A red haired man wearing an orange jump suit with a green haired man looked over as he cried, "Zuzu your back! How was everything in Den City? Is it finally over?"

"No, in fact it's just starting." Yuya admitted.

"Just starting?" Zuzu's father asked confused.

"Didn't it start long ago?" the green haired man asked.

"We'll explain after Yuri and Yusaku have their duel." Ryoken said calmly. "Just know that the real enemy is and always has been SOL Technologies... Actually, I think you may need a career change Zaizen."

"After learning all that SOLs had done, I can't help but feel the same." Akira admitted.

Ryoken just nodded at that. After that Yusaku, and Yuri stepped on the big field as everyone watched as Zuzu's father, Skip, asked Yuri, "Alright Yuri, which field do you want to have with him?"

"Yusaku?" Yuri inquired. "You wanted to surpass me right?"

"I want to try." Yusaku grinned.

"Then there's only one option, activate the Action Field Fusion Palace!" Yuri called.

"Alright Fusion Palace open!" Skip called.

**"Augmented Reality Combat System energized. Generating Action Field."** a computer voice said as the field glowed.

As it did a massive castle appeared around them with the sky resembling a Fusion Summon.

"We're using Master Duel rules Yusaku?" Yuri inquired.

"Indeed like old times but that should be no problem. Of course there's only one question now." Yusaku said to him, "Which deck?"

Yusaku grinned at that.

"Huh?" Tate asked confused.

"During the road here, Yusaku, and Yuri had a talk." Celina explained.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_"Dad, can I ask something?" Yusaku asked as their riding to Paradise City._

_"What is it Yusaku?" Yuri inquired._

_"I had been thinking of something. Now that we stopped the Hanoi, and the burden of the past is gone... What can be the Cyberse Deck's new purpose?" Yusaku asked him, "The reason we searched, and used it was to fight the Hanoi, and now that we stopped them, I don't know what else we can ask it."_

_Yuri closed his eyes hearing that. "Do you feel a connection to the Cyberse cards?"_

_Yusaku hearing that looked down to his deck with Ai's eye was closed for resting as he admitted, "I do hear, and feel pulses from them time to time."_

_"Then there's your answer. Whatever it is you do from now on, keep those cards with you. A duelist has a connection with their deck, even if we've gotten past the Hanoi... even if we get past SOL Technologies, you'll always be a duelist and those cards will always be yours." Yuri told him._

_Yusaku hearing that stared at the Cyberse Deck before grinning, "Then it will be used throughout."_

_Yuri grinned back nodding._

_Flashback End..._

* * *

"Yeah, I had wondered what else it can be used for." Cal admitted with Jin beside him.

"Once we handle SOL Tech, it can be used for Yusaku to lead a new generation of duelists." Yuya smiled.

* * *

_Fusion Palace_

_Action Field Spell_

_You can use Action Cards, but you can only have 1 Action Card in your hand._

* * *

"Looks like a good time to start dueling!" Yusaku called.

Yuri continued, "To see who can be the top duelist here in this field!"

"For anything it's to see if the student can surpass the master!" Yusaku added.

"The time has come for that!" Yuri called.

"And now let this match get underway!" the two called in sync, "Action...!"

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Final Dueling Theme of the Season: White Flags by As Lions)**

**Yusaku: 4000**

**Yuri: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

At that an orb that was building burst as cards scattered through the arena,** "Action Cards disbursed."**

"You can go first Yusaku, I want to see just how much you've grown." Yuri smiled.

Yusaku 1st Turn:

"Okay then!" Yusaku grinned.

Ai asked him,**_ "I guess, I can just sit back, and watch?"_**

"Yes." Yusaku said to him.

**_"Alright then I'll say no words."_ **Ai said to him.

Yusaku called, "My turn! I start by activating Cynet Codec!"

* * *

_Cynet Codec_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_If a "Code Talker" monster(s) is Special Summoned from the Extra Deck to your field (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 of those monsters; add 1 Cyberse monster with the same Attribute from your Deck to your hand, also you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Cyberse monsters (even if this card leaves the field). You cannot add other monsters with that same Attribute to your hand by the effect of "Cynet Codec" this turn, and you can only activate the effect of "Cynet Codec" once per Chain._

* * *

"As I have no monsters on the field, I can summon Linkslayer!" Yusaku called as a brown armored warrior appeared.

* * *

_Linkslayer_

_Earth Type_

_Level 5_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 600_

_If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: You can discard up to 2 cards, then target that many Spells/Traps on the field; destroy them._

* * *

"Then I summon Flame Bufferlo!" Yusaku added as Bufferlo appeared.

* * *

_Flame Bufferlo_

_Fire Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 200_

_If this face-up card leaves the field: You can discard 1 Cyberse monster, and if you do, draw 2 cards. You can only use this effect of "Flame Buffalo" once per turn._

* * *

Yuri nodded calmly seeing that. "You're starting strong."

"Appear the circuit that leads to the future!" Yusaku called as the circuit appeared, "Summoning conditions are 2 Cyberse!"

The two entered the markers.

"Link Summon! Link 2, Splash Mage!"

The Mage appeared.

* * *

_Splash Mage_

_Water Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1100_

_Link Markers: Top-Right, Bottom-Right_

_2 Cyberse monsters_  
_You can target 1 Cyberse monster in your GY; Special Summon it in Defense Position, but negate its effects (if any), also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Cyberse monsters. You can only use this effect of "Splash Mage" once per turn._

* * *

"Flame Bufferlo's ability! I discard a Cyberse from my hand to draw 2 cards!" Yusaku called discarding a card, and draw 2, "Now Splash Mage summons Dotscaper!"

The block monster appeared.

* * *

_Dotscaper_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 2100_

_If this card is sent to the GY: You can Special Summon this card. If this card is banished: You can Special Summon this card. You can only use 1 "Dotscaper" effect per turn, and only once that turn. You can only use each effect of "Dotscaper" once per Duel._

* * *

"Appear again, the circuit that leads to the future!" Yusaku called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are at least 2 Cyberse!"

At that the two entered the arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 3, Encode Talker!" Yusaku called as Encode appeared ready.

* * *

_Encode Talker_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link Arrow: Top, Bottom, Bottom-Right_

_2+ Cyberse monsters_  
_Once per turn, before damage calculation, if your monster this card points to battles an opponent's monster with higher ATK than it: You can make that monster unable to be destroyed by that battle, also you take no battle damage from that battle. After that damage calculation, have this card or 1 monster it points to gain ATK equal to the ATK of that battled opponent's monster, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Codec's effect activates! When I summon a Code Talker I can add a Cyberse, that has the same attribute as Encode's but I can only summon Cyberse monsters, and can't add another monster with the same attribute!" Yusaku called, "I add Backup Secretary to my hand! Now Dotscaper's ability! Once a duel when it's sent to the graveyard, I can summon it again!"

Dotscaper appeared again. Yuri nodded before suddenly turning and running into the palace. Seeing that Yusaku ran after him, "And now as I control a Cyberse, I summon Backup Secretary!"

Secretary appeared.

* * *

_Backup Secretary_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_If you control a Cyberse monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Backup Secretary" once per turn this way._

* * *

"Link Summon! Link 2, Code Talker!" Yusaku called as Secretary, and Dotscaper entered the arrows as Code Talker appeared ready to start.

* * *

_Code Talker_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1300_

_Link Markers: Top, Bottom_

_2 Effect Monsters_  
_Gains 500 ATK for each monster this card points to. Cannot be destroyed by battle or your opponent's card effects, while this card points to a monster._

* * *

"Code Talker's ability! It gains 500 attack points, and immunity to battle, and your card effects!" Yusaku called.

_Code Talker: **(ATK: 1300 + 500 = 1800)**_

"Codec's effect activates! I add Micro Coder to my hand!" Yusaku said showing the card, "And appear a third time circuit that leads to the future!"

The circuit appeared.

"Summoning conditions at least 2 Cyberse!" Yusaku called as Code Talker, and Micro Coder entered the arrows, "Link Summon! Link 3, Excode Talker!"

Excode appeared ready.

* * *

_Excode Talker_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link Markers: Top, Left, Right_

_2+ Cyberse monsters_  
_When this card is Link Summoned: You can choose unused Main Monster Zones equal to the number of monsters currently in the Extra Monster Zones; those zones cannot be used while this monster is face-up on the field. You can only use this effect of "Excode Talker" once per turn. Monsters this card points to gain 500 ATK, also they cannot be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

"That's an impressive combo Yusaku." Yuri noted calmly.

"Their's plenty where that came from!" Yusaku called adding a trap, "Micro Coder adds Cynet Regression to my hand! Excode Talker's ability! Grasp Zone! Any Main Monster Zone can't be used equal to monsters in the Extra Monster Zone!"

Excode fired an orb sealing the zone Encode points on Yuri's field.

"And now as as Excode is pointing at monsters they gain 500 attack points, and cannot be destroyed by card effects!" Yusaku added.

_Encode Talker: **(ATK: 2300 + 500 = 2800)**_

"Codec's effect activates! I add Parallel eXceed to my hand!" Yusaku called adding a monster, "Then I place 1 card down, and end my turn."

"Astonishing... How much stronger has Yusaku grown throughout the time with the Cyberse cards...?" Skip asked trailing off in shock.

"He's gotten really strong." Celina answered.

Yuri 1st Turn:

"Alright Yusaku, I think I'll start things off with the spell card Predaponics. This allows me to summon a level four or lower Predaplant monster from my hand or graveyard each turn at the small cost of its special abilities." Yuri stated. "So I'll summon Predaplant Squid Drosera in attack mode."

* * *

_Predaponics_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Predaplant" monster from your hand or Graveyard, but it has its effects negated (even if this card leaves the field). Once per turn, during your Standby Phase, pay 800 LP or destroy this card._

* * *

_Predaplant Squid Drosera_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Plant_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 400_

_You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 face-up monster you control; this turn, it can attack all monsters your opponent controls with a Predator Counter, once each. If this face-up card leaves the field: Place 1 Predator Counter on each Special Summoned monster your opponent controls, and if you do, any of those monsters that are Level 2 or higher become Level 1 as long as they have a Predator Counter._

* * *

Yusaku nodded jumping up the castle's wall with the platforms.

"Now with that done I'll use Polymerization to merge Squid Drosera with Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra in order to Fusion Summon Predaplant Chimerafflesia." Yuri smirked as a huge plant appeared.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

_Predaplant Chimerafflesia_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Plant/Fusion_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 "Predaplant" monster + 1 DARK monster_  
_Once per turn: You can target 1 monster on the field with a Level less than or equal to this card's; banish it. When an attack is declared involving this card and an opponent's face-up monster: You can activate this effect; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster loses 1000 ATK, and if it does, this card gains 1000 ATK. Once per turn, during the next Standby Phase after this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Now, under normal circumstances Squid Drosera's ability would be negated but since it was sent to the graveyard its ability to place a Predator Counter on all of your monsters will activate." Yuri told him as two plants bit Encode, and Excode.

_Encode: **(Predator Counter: 1)**_

_Excode:** (Predator Counter: 1)**_

"Maybe but since Link Monsters don't have levels the only thing that ability done is placing counters so Chimerafflesia's ability can't banish any of them!" Yusaku reminded.

"Yusaku, when did I say anything about that?" Yuri inquired with a smirk. "I sacrifice Encode Talker in order to summon Predaplant Banksiogre to my field in attack mode."

Encode vanished as a plant appeared.

* * *

_Predaplant Banksiogre_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Plant/Tuner_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 100_

_You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 1 opponent's monster with a Predator Counter. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: Place 1 Predator Counter on each face-up monster your opponent controls, and if you do, any of those monsters that are Level 2 or higher become Level 1 as long as they have a Predator Counter._

* * *

"There's more than one way for me to use Predator Counters Yusaku."

"What the?" Cal asked in shock, "How did he do that?"

"He used Banksiogre's ability." Yuya answered. "Yuri can special summon it by sacrificing an opponent's monster with a Predator Counter."

"Now that I've taken care of that, Predaplant Chimerafflesia attack Excode Talker, and you remember what happens when this monster battles don't you?" Yuri smirked while grabbing an Action Card.

"Chimerafflesia steals 1000 points from the opponent monster it's battling." Yusaku answered with a grunt.

_Chimerafflesia:** (ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**_

_Excode: **(ATK: 2300 - 1000 = 1300)**_

"I may take damage but only half thanks to Miracle!" Yusaku called paying an Action Card.

* * *

_Miracle_

_Action Spell Card_

_If a monster on the field battles: Target that monster; it cannot be destroyed by that battle, also any battle damage is halved._

* * *

"It protects Excode, and I take only half the damage!" Yusaku called.

The attack hit as Excode Talker was sent crashing to the ground.

**(Yusaku: 2900)**

"Well, I can't attack with Banksiogre so I think I'll set this card and end my move." Yuri smirked. "I'm expecting something powerful Yusaku, and so is he."

* * *

**Yusaku: 2900**

**Yuri: 4000**

* * *

Yusaku 2nd Turn:

"Ask, and you shall receive!" Yusaku called drawing, "I draw! And I summon Firewall Guardian!"

A monster appeared.

* * *

_Firewall Guardian_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 2000_

_If this card is sent to the GY as material for the Link Summon of a Cyberse monster: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. When an attack is declared involving your Link Monster and an opponent's Link Monster: You can banish this card from your GY; negate that attack, and if you do, until the end of this turn, the Original ATK of that opponent's monster becomes 0, also it is unaffected by card effects, except its own. You can only use each effect of "Firewall Guardian" once per turn._

* * *

"Now I use Excode, and Firewall Guardian to Link Summon!" Yusaku called as the two entered the circuit, "Link Summon! Link 2, Cyberse Witch!"

Witch appeared chuckling.

* * *

_Cyberse Witch_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 800_

_Link Arrow: Bottom-Left, Bottom_

_2 Cyberse monsters_  
_If a monster is Special Summoned to a zone this card points to (except during the Damage Step): You can banish 1 Spell from your GY; add 1 Cyberse Ritual Monster and 1 "Cynet Ritual" from your Deck to your hand. During your Main Phase, if this effect was activated this turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster in your GY; Special Summon it. You can only use each effect of "Cyberse Witch" once per turn._

* * *

"Parallel eXceed's effect activates!" Yusaku called showing the card, "When I Link Summon, I can summon this card next too it's link!"

eXceed appeared ready.

* * *

_Parallel eXceed_

_Wind Type_

_Level 8_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2000_

_If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Parallel eXceed", it becomes Level 4, also its original ATK/DEF become halved. You can only use each of the following effects of "Parallel eXceed" once per turn._  
_● If you Link Summon while this card is in your hand: You can Special Summon this card to your zone that Link Monster points to._  
_● If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Parallel eXceed" from your Deck._

* * *

"Witch's effect! I banish Miracle to add Cynet Ritual, and Cyberse Magician!" Yusaku called adding the two, "Then Parallel eXceed's effect! I summon a second!"

The second appeared.

"When their own effects summon themselves, their points, and levels are halved." Yusaku added.

_Parallel eXceed:** (ATK: 2000 / 2 = 1000/DEF: 2000 / 2 = 1000/LV: 8 / 2 = 4) x2**_

"Firewall Guardian's ability! I summon this card back when I used it to Link Summon!" Yusaku called as Guardian appeared again.

_'Not bad Yusaku, but not quite good enough.'_ Yuri thought calmly.

"Witch's effect activates! When I use it's ability to add cards, I can summon a level 4 or lower monster next to it's Link!" Yusaku called at this, "Come on back Flame Bufferlo!"

Bufferlo appeared again ready.

"I use my two Parallel eXceeds to build the Overlay Network!" Yusaku called as the two entered the Overlay Network, "The wall of power that annihilates everything! Manifest as the dragon's fang! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Firewall eXceed Dragon!"

His Xyz Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Firewall eXceed Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 4_

_Cyberse/Xyz_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_2+ Level 4 monsters_  
_This Xyz Summoned card gains 500 ATK x the total Link Rating of Link Monsters linked to this card. You can detach 2 materials from this card, then target 1 Link-4 Cyberse Link Monster in your GY; Special Summon it to your field so it points to this card, also you cannot Special Summon other monsters or attack directly for the rest of this turn._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"I then activate Cynet Ritual!" Yusaku added.

* * *

_Cynet Ritual_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card can be used to Ritual Summon any Cyberse Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. If you control no monsters: You can banish this card and 1 Ritual Monster from the GY; Special Summon 2 "Cynet Tokens" (Cyberse/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. You cannot activate this effect the turn this card is sent to the GY._

* * *

"I sacrifice Flame Bufferlo, and Firewall Guardian!" Yusaku called as the two vanished, "The contract has been made. The sage who wields dark power inherits these two souls! Ritual Summon! Rise, Cyberse Magician!"

Magician appeared readying his staff.

* * *

_Cyberse Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Cyberse/Ritual_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Cynet Ritual". Any damage you take is halved. (You cannot halve the same damage twice this way.) While you control a Link Monster, monsters your opponent controls cannot target monsters you control for attacks, except this one, also your opponent cannot target monsters you control with card effects, except this one. If this card battles a Link Monster, it gains 1000 ATK during that damage calculation only. If this card in your possession is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: You can add 1 Cyberse monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Xyz and Ritual?" Sora asked in shock. "I knew Yusaku could use Fusion and Link but that's insane."

"He can also _use_ Synchro as well." Ryoken grinned at this.

"Being able to use all the mechanics is impressive, but there's a difference between knowing how to use a summoning mechanic, and really understanding it at the highest level." Celina mentioned.

"Flame Bufferlo's ability! When it leaves the field, I discard a Cyberse, and draw 2 cards!" Yusaku called drawing two cards after discarding making his hand 4, "I equip Grid Rod on Cyberse Magician!"

Cyberse Magician held a new staff.

* * *

_Grid Rod_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a Cyberse monster you control. It gains 300 ATK, it is unaffected by your opponent's card effects, also the first time it would be destroyed by battle each turn, it is not destroyed. If this face-up card on the field is destroyed and sent to the GY: You can activate this effect; Cyberse monsters you currently control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects until the end of this turn._

* * *

"The equipped monster gains 300 attack points!" Yusaku called.

_Cyberse Magician: **(ATK: 2500 + 300 = 2800)**_

"It's also unaffected to your effects, and can avoid destruction by battle one time each turn!" Yusaku added the rest of it's effects.

"That's a powerful effect, but even if Chimerafflesia can't lower it's attack points he still gains 1000 which means Cyberse Magician is too weak." Yuri pointed out.

"I know." Yusaku nodded to that notion, "But I can also do this! I activate eXceed Dragon's ability! It gains 500 attack points per link rating of a monster Linked to it!"

_eXceed Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + (500 * 2) = 3500)**_

"Then I activate Code Exporter's effect in my hand!" Yusaku called showing the card, "I use this card, and Witch to Link Summon! Circuit that leads to the future!"

The circuit appeared.

"Summoning conditions 2 effect monsters!" Yusaku called as the two entered the circuit, "Link Summon! Link 3, Transcode Talker!"

Transcode armed it's rifle ready.

* * *

_Transcode Talker_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link Arrows: Right, Bottom, Top_

_2+ Effect Monsters_  
_While this card is co-linked, it and its co-linked monsters gain 500 ATK, also your opponent cannot target any of them with card effects. You can target 1 Link-3 or lower Cyberse Link Monster in your GY, except "Transcode Talker"; Special Summon it to your zone this card points to. You cannot Special Summon monsters the turn you activate this effect, except Cyberse monsters. You can only use this effect of "Transcode Talker" once per turn._

* * *

"Exporter's ability activates! I add Secretary back to my hand!" Yusaku said showing the card, "Codec's effect! I add Code Generator to my hand!"

He shows the card.

"Transcode's ability! I summon back a Link 3 or lower monster!" Yusaku called as Excode appeared, "Excode's ability activates!"

_Transcode Talker:** (ATK: 2300 + 500 = 2800)**_

_Cyberse Magician: **(ATK: 2800 + 500 = 3300)**_

_eXceed Dragon: **(ATK: 3500 + (500 * 3) - (500 * 3) + 500 = 4500)**_

"Transcode's ability! Monsters co-linked with it along itself gain 500 attack points, and can't be targeted by card effects!" Yusaku added as Excode glowed, and Transcode glowed.

_Transcode Talker: **(ATK: 2800 + 500 = 3300)**_

_Excode Talker: **(ATK: 2300 + 500 = 2800)**_

Yuri's eyes widened in shock.

"Battle! Magician attacks Chimerafflesia!" Yusaku called as he ran for an Action Card.

_Chimerafflesia: **(ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**_

Yusaku grabbed a card, "I activate the Action Spell, High Dive!"

* * *

_High Dive_

_Action Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

"It allows Magician to get 1000 points stronger!" Yusaku called as Magician glowed.

_Magician: **(ATK: 3300 + 1000 = 4300)**_

Yuri frowned as his Fusion Monster shattered.

**(Yuri: 3200)**

"Then eXceed Dragon attacks Banksiogre!" Yusaku called as his Xyz charged a blast.

Yuri braced himself as the attack hit.

**(Yuri: 0700)**

"Banksiogre's ability activates, all your monsters get Predator Counters!" Yuri stated.

Three plants bit Transcode, Excode, and eXceed Dragon but one was resisted by Magician.

_eXceed: **(Predator Counter: 1)**_

_Excode:** (Predator Counter: 1)**_

_Transcode: **(Predator Counter: 1)**_

"Magician is unaffected to your effects from Grid Rod!" Yusaku told him, "Transcode Talker attacks you directly! Trans Fruit!"

Transcode aimed at Yuri.

"I activate Blinding Blizzard." Yuri countered.

* * *

_Blinding Blizzard_

_Action Spell Card_

_End the Battle Phase._

* * *

"This spell ends the battle which means you won't be defeating me this turn."

Transcode fired but missed.

"Huh? If he had that why didn't he used it before his Fusion, and other monster are destroyed?" Cal asked confused.

"Because Yuri wanted his monsters destroyed, Banksiogre's destruction put Predator Counters on Yusaku's monsters, and Chimerafflesia has its own ability." Yugo answered. "If I know Yuri like I think I do, Yusaku is going to lose the duel this time."

"I place 2 cards down. I end my turn." Yusaku ended his turn, "Bring him out Dad! I know what your planning next, so don't leave us in suspense!"

Yuri 2nd Turn:

"If you insist Yusaku." Yuri smirked. "Predaplant Chimerafflesia's special ability lets me add a Fusion card from my deck to my hand during the Standby Phase, and I think I'll add another Polymerization, oh, and since I can't pay the cost Predaponics goes to my graveyard."

The card shattered at that.

"Not sure, I like that look, or what's coming next." Skye admitted.

"You shouldn't." Yuto admitted.

"Yusaku, I summon Predaplant Chlamydosundew in attack mode." Yuri told him.

* * *

_Predaplant Chlamydosundew_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Plant_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 200_

_Monsters with a Predator Counter that you use as Fusion Materials are treated as DARK. During your Main Phase: You can Fusion Summon 1 DARK Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using this card on the field and monsters from your hand, field, and/or monsters with a Predator Counter your opponent controls as Fusion Materials. You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Chlamydosundew" once per turn._

* * *

"Now thanks to Chlamydosundew's ability I can fuse with a monster in my hand, on my field, or a monster with a Predator Counter you control and that monster is treated as a Dark Monster. So I think I'll merge my Predaplant with your Firewall eXceed Dragon!"

At that eXceed Dragon was forced to fuse with the monster as they merged together in the sky.

"Two beautiful flowers with an insect-alluring fragrance! Now become one, and from the hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs. Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri chanted.

His ace dragon appeared roaring ready to battle staring at the field of two Code Talkers, and Magician.

* * *

_Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2000_

_2 DARK monsters on the field, except Tokens_  
_If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can make this card gain ATK equal to 1 opponent's Special Summoned monster, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; until the end of this turn, this card's name becomes that monster's original name, and replace this effect with that monster's original effects. If this Fusion Summoned card is destroyed: You can destroy all your opponent's Special Summoned monsters._

* * *

**(New Dueling Theme: My Fight by From Ashes to New)**

"So that's Starving Venom... To think I see it up close with my own eyes." Akira said staring at the dragon.

Yusaku grinned to dragon, "Give me all your strength Starving Venom! That's all I ask in this battle!"

"Yusaku, I have my facedown card." Yuri pointed out. "I activate Predapruning, and thanks to this Squid Drosera comes back."

* * *

_Predapruning_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 "Predaplant" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it and equip it with this card. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster._

* * *

"Now, you know what's next don't you?"

"Greedy Venom." Yusaku answered.

Yuri only smirked as he activated his Polymerization card. "Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Sweet smelling flower that invites the abyss! Now become one, and indulge in whatever pleases you! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!"

Yuri's evolved dragon appeared roaring as Yuri ran for an Action Card.

* * *

_Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 10_

_Dragon/Fusion_

_ATK: 3300_

_DEF: 2500_

_1 "Predaplant" monster + 1 DARK monster whose original Level is 8 or higher_  
_Must first be Fusion Summoned. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the end of this turn, change that target's ATK to 0, also that target has its effects negated. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Destroy as many monsters on the field as possible, then you can banish 1 Level 8 or higher DARK monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon this card from the Graveyard._

* * *

"Greedy Venom's special ability activates, Excode Talker's special abilities are negated and it loses all its attack points."

"Cyberse Magician's effect activates! As I have a Link Monster on the field the target of that effect shifts to Cyberse Magician!" Yusaku called as Greedy Venom aimed to Cyberse Magician, "Grid Rod's effect! The equipped monster cannot be effected to your effects!"

Yuri's eyes widened slightly. "Interesting Yusaku, in that case... Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon attacks Cyberse Magician!"

**_"Huh what's he doing!?"_** Ai asked seeing that, **_"Both their attack points are the same!"_**

Knowing what he's up too Yusaku ran for an Action Card.

_'Yusaku... you haven't surpassed me yet.'_ Yuri thought as he activated an Action Card.

Yusaku grabbed an Action Card, "I activate-"

The card shattered shocking him.

**_"What the?"_** Ai asked seeing that.

"Action Crush." Yuri stated. "Thanks to this card destroys any Action Card in your hand and if either of us try to use any more this turn they're automatically destroyed."

* * *

_Action Crush_

_Action Spell Card_

_Destroy all Action Cards in your opponent's hand, also for the rest of this turn after this card resolves, each time a player adds an Action Card to their hand, destroy that Action Card._

* * *

"Without an Action Card my attack continues."

With that Magician fought back as only the dragon shattered.

**_"Grid Rod protects Magician from battle destruction once a turn. But why would he run a battle like that?"_** Ai asked.

"It's Greedy Venom's other ability." Yusaku answered, "All monsters on the field are destroyed, then he can banish a level 8 Dark monster from the graveyard, and re-summon Greedy Venom. But due to Excode's ability Transcode avoid destruction!"

Excode shattered.

_Transcode:** (ATK: 3300 - 500 - 500 = 2300)**_

_Magician: **(ATK: 3300 - 500 = 2800)**_

"True, but now by banishing Starving Venom, Greedy Venom can return and this time Cyberse Magician won't be surviving my attack." Yuri smirked.

Greedy Venom appeared again attacking Magician.

"Magician's ability! All damage is halved!" Yusaku called as Magician fired a beam from his visor at the blast before being struck destroyed,** (Yusaku: 2650)**

"I'll end my turn, but Yusaku we both know how this duel will end. You've never beaten Starving Venom and Greedy Venom is even more powerful." Yuri told him. "Looks like you're not quite able to beat me yet."

* * *

**Yusaku: 2650**

**Yuri: 0700**

* * *

Yusaku 3rd Turn:

"Maybe." Yusaku agreed, "But it won't mean, I will quit trying!"

Yuri smiled hearing that.

"My turn! Draw!" Yusaku called drawing, "And I activate Transcode's ability! Revive Splash Mage!"

Mage appeared again.

"Link Summon!" Yusaku called as the two flew, "Link 2, Cyberse Wickid!"

A small boy having short hair appeared.

* * *

_Cyberse Wicckid_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 800_

_Link Markers: Bottom, Bottom-Right_

_2 Cyberse monsters_  
_This Link Summoned card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Cyberse monsters this card points to cannot be destroyed by card effects. If a monster(s) is Special Summoned to a zone(s) this card points to while you control this monster (except during the Damage Step): You can banish 1 Cyberse monster from your GY; add 1 Cyberse Tuner from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Cyberse Wicckid" once per turn._

* * *

"I summon Backup Secretary with her ability!" Yusaku called as the monster appeared, "And now Cyberse Wicckid's ability! Since a monster is summoned where it points at by banishing Dotscaper from the graveyard, I can add a Cyberse Tuner Monster to my hand! I add Cyberse Synchron!"

Yuri just smiled as he walked through the palace.

"Dotscaper's ability activates!" Yusaku called, "When it's banished summon it!"

Dotscaper appeared again.

"I summon Cyberse Synchron!" Yusaku called as Synchron appeared.

* * *

_Cyberse Synchron_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse/Tuner_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower monster you control; increase its Level by its original Level until the end of this turn. If your monster(s) in the Extra Monster Zone would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can banish this card from your GY instead. You can only use this effect of "Cyberse Synchron" once per turn._

* * *

"Link Summon!" Yusaku called as Wicckid, and Dotscaper entered the markers, "Link 2, Clock Spartoi!"

Spartoi appeared.

* * *

_Clock Spartoi_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 800_

_Link Markers: Bottom, Bottom-Left_

_2 Cyberse monsters  
If this card is Link Summoned: You can add 1 "Cynet Fusion" from your Deck to your hand. If a monster(s) is Special Summoned to a zone(s) this card points to (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but negate its effects, also you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn, except Fusion Monsters. You can only use each effect of "Clock Spartoi" once per turn._

* * *

"When this card is summoned, I add Cynet Fusion to my hand!" Yusaku called showing the card running around.

"I activate Synchron's ability!" Yusaku called as Synchro glowed, "It doubles Secretary's level!"

_Secretary: **(LV: 3 x 2 = 6)**_

"And now level 1 Synchron tunes level 6 Secretary!" Yusaku called as Synchron turned to 1 ring Secretary turned to 6 stars.

**(LV: 1 + 6 = 7)**

"Flash of Lightning! The unknown power transforms into a soaring dragon! Synchro Summon! Descend! Cyberse Quantum Dragon!" Yusaku chanted as his Synchro appeared roaring.

* * *

_Cyberse Quantum Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Cyberse/Synchro_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
_While you control a Link Monster, monsters your opponent controls cannot target monsters you control for attacks, except this one, also your opponent cannot target monsters you control with card effects, except this one. Once per turn, at the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's monster: You can return that opponent's monster to the hand, also, this card can make a second attack in a row._

* * *

"Spartoi's effect activates! When I summon a Monster next to it's Link, I can summon a level 4 or lower monster but I can only summon Fusion Monsters for the rest of the turn! Revive Clock Wyvern!" Yusaku called as Wyvern appeared roaring.

* * *

_Clock Wyvern_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can halve this card's ATK, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Clock Token" (Cyberse/WIND/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). You can only use this effect of "Clock Wyvern" once per turn._

* * *

"Like my duel with him he discards it early before using it again." Ryoken said seeing that.

"I then activate Cynet Fusion!" Yusaku called using the Fusion Card.

* * *

_Cynet Fusion_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Cyberse Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material. If you control no monsters in the Extra Monster Zone, you can also banish up to 1 Cyberse Link Monster from your GY as Fusion Material._

* * *

"I fuse Clock Wyvern, and Clock Spartoi!" Yusaku called as the two fused together.

"The strong ones gather before its grand wings! Become a new legend! Fusion Summon! Come out! Cyberse Clock Dragon!" Yusaku chanted as his Fusion Monster appeared roaring.

* * *

_Cyberse Clock Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Cyberse/Fusion_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_"Clock Wyvern" + 1+ Link Monsters_  
_When this card is Fusion Summoned: You can send cards from the top of your Deck to the GY, equal to the combined Link Ratings of this card's materials. Until the end of the next turn, other monsters you control cannot attack, also this card gains 1000 ATK for each card sent to the GY by this effect. If you control a Link Monster, monsters your opponent controls cannot target monsters you control for attacks, except this one, also your opponent cannot target monsters you control with card effects, except this one. If this Fusion Summoned card is sent to the GY by an opponent's card effect: You can add 1 Spell from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"That's insane, just... what did we miss in Den City?" Sora questioned.

"I chose not to activate Cyberse Clock-Up." Yusaku added.

"Because you're planning on using the effect of Quantum Dragon right?" Yuri guessed.

"Indeed since Clock Dragon won't allow my other monsters to attack when I use Cyberse Clock-Up in case you use a Damage Banish." Yusaku confirmed, "Quantum Dragon attack Greedy Venom!"

His Synchro roared charging.

"Yusaku... you lose." Yuri told him.

"Huh?" Yusaku asked hearing that.

"We've only dueled on this field one other time, so you probably forgot the unique Action Card that only exists here, in the throne room." Yuri told him.

Yusaku widen his eyes hearing that.

"I activate the Action Spell Fusion Pride!" Yuri called.

* * *

_Fusion Pride_

_Action Spell Card_

_If a Fusion Monster you control battles inflict damage equal to that monster's original attack points before applying any card effects._

* * *

"Fusion Pride?" Akira asked hearing that.

"It's a powerful Action Spell that only exists on this field. Yusaku used it himself to beat me a few times." Yuya answered. "If a Fusion Monster battles before anything else Fusion Pride deals its attack points as damage."

Greedy Venom fired a blast as Yusaku thought, _'Backdoor, Parallel Port Armor, and Regression doesn't do anything against effect damage...'_

The blast struck him causing him to cry out landing on the floor at the throne.

* * *

**Yusaku: 0000**

**Yuri: 0700**

**Yuri wins the duel!**

* * *

Yuri walked over to him. "Yusaku... you have surpassed me."

"But... You beat me." Yusaku said looking up.

"I beat you using Action Cards, without them I would have lost easily." Yuri admitted while offering Yusaku his hand. "They're a powerful tool, and I might still be more skilled with Fusion Summoning... but as a duelist you surpassed me a long time ago."

Yusaku looked on before taking a hand getting up with his help, "And if I summoned Darkfluid, this outcome would be different. Even though you said I surpassed you, I still haven't won against you."

Yuri smiled. "I'm looking forward to it already."

He suddenly frowned.

"I just wish we could help Lilly."

"That's where, I come in." Yusaku promised as they walked out where he walks to his sister.

She was looking down sadly. Yusaku hugged her, "Don't beat yourself up."

Lilly hugged him sadly. "I... I want to quit big brother."

"Don't let what Specter done take you down. Losing stings, and sucks but you can always move forward, and get better." Yusaku told her.

Lilly just shook her head sadly. "I'm not like you big brother... I never have been."

"One-day you will." Yusaku promised her.

Lilly looked down sadly before hugging him.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... like Yuri said he might be more skilled with Fusion and Action Cards but Yusaku is the better duelist.**

**bopdog111: But it was still an epic match between father, and son isn't it?**

**Ulrich362: True, but now we have the big question... what comes next?**

**bopdog111: We'll find out.**

**Ulrich362: Fair enough. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	19. Link VRAINS 20!

**bopdog111: We're now at Season 2 of Legacy guys.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, hopefully you enjoy this one better than Season 1.**

**bopdog111: But we want to make one thing clear, and just one: If there is anything you don't like, either deal with it, or go read something else cause me, and Ulrich won't put up with any complaining.**

**Ulrich362: Just ignore that everyone, Bopdog tends to get a bit worked up. That aside, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or VRAINS but we own the** **OCs!**

* * *

It had been two months ever since the defeat of the Knights of Hanoi, and now they along with Playmaker's group are working to come up with ways to get to SOL Technologies, and finish up what they should've done. Yusaku, and Skye both together teamed up to train Lilly, and helped her with the Nymphs with Ryoken giving some pointers. Genome, and Aso are working with Declan while Clarissa, and Daisy work together to treat any injuries. Everyone also joined together in Den City to assist in fighting SOLs.

Right now Cal, Yuri, and Celina are visiting Jin to check on his current progress as a nurse helped Jin walked to see the river view.

"I don't know what you three said but it seems to put a change." a doctor smiled to the three seeing Jin's condition.

"Yeah, it has." Yuri smiled before walking over to Jin. "I think the kids would want to see you, how do you feel about letting them visit?"

Jin turned over before taking out his board writing, and turned it for him to see,_ 'I'm okay with it.'_

Yuri smiled at that. "I'll let them know."

With that he walked off.

"Your son sure is recovering smoothly miss." the doctor smiled to Celina.

"Oh, he isn't my son. He's a family friend." Celina explained. "Though I am glad he's recovering."

"Oh actually that reminds me." Cal remembered something, "You, and Yuri wouldn't mind if me, and Jin be parts of your family? Me, and Jin's parents... The Incident tore us apart from them."

Celina's eyes widened. "Of course we wouldn't mind."

"Thanks." Cal smiled nodding as they turned back to Jin.

Soon Jin, Cal, and Celina were waiting for Yuri in a room with just them.

"Cal... I think Jin shouldn't get involved in the rest of the fight." Celina mentioned.

"I know. But it's all Jin's choice since this is as much his problem as it is our's." Cal admitted to her.

Celina nodded. "That's true, I guess I just don't want him to have to suffer anymore. Besides..."

She lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Does he know the Hanoi are our allies now?"

"I told him about it, and weird thing is that I think I heard him talk about something." Cal said softly as they didn't notice Jin turned his attention to something, "Talking about light is deception."

"Light is deception?" Celina asked turning to Jin. "Huh, Jin?"

Cal turned over, "Jin something wrong?"

Something then materialized between Celina, and Cal as they looked to see it's a light silhouette of a man as Cal fell off his chair startled, "Ah! What the!?"

Seeing it Celina moved between the silhouette and Jin.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she questioned.

The silhouette didn't answer as it started to walk forward.

"Cal, take Jin and run!" Celina cried.

"Hey, she asked you a question!" Cal said reaching out for his hand to pass the silhouette's hand, "What!?"

The silhouette then passed through Celina right in front of Jin who looked in fright. Cal ran to Jin grabbing his hand, "Jin come on let's go!"

With that he ran off with his brother before the silhouette can do something with him.

"If you're not human then maybe... I summon Lunalight Cat Dancer, attack!" Celina called quickly.

Cat Dancer charged only for the attack to pass through him as he calmly walked after Jin, and Cal.

"What is this thing?" Celina questioned nervously while running after it. "Hey, leave him alone!"

The silhouette walked as it founded Jin, and Cal in another room as Cal grunted, "Hey, leave us alone!"

He tried to punch it but his fist went through it as he cried out landing on the floor as the silhouette walked to Jin who stared on in fright.

"Damn it, where did that thing go?" Celina questioned before sending a message to everyone else.

"Something appeared and it's after Jin, I can't touch it and neither can my monsters."

"Celina!" she heard Cal called as she ran in to see Cal keeping up with the silhouette had placed it's hands on Jin's shoulders as something started to exit Jin into the silhouette as he cried out.

"Get off of him!" Celina cried as she tried to shove Jin away from the silhouette.

She managed to do so as the silhouette stood up for a moment before walking to a TV set.

"Is he alright!?" Cal asked Celina.

Jin slowly opened his eyes weakly, "C-Celina... Light... Deception... It came..."

"It's ok, we're here." she told him. "It's ok."

"What was that?" Cal asked as they see the silhouette enter the TV to New LINK VRAINS.

"Deception... Can't... Escape..." Jin said with a strained tone.

"What just happened?" Celina asked. "Cal, what did that thing do?"

"I-I don't know..." Cal answered.

"Can't... Escape..." Jin said reaching for the TV.

"Celina, Jin's saying that guy must be caught!" Cal said seeing it.

Celina nodded sending a message.

"Whoever's the closest to Link VRAINS get in now, there's a gold figure and it did something to Jin. I think it took something but Cal and I can't get there fast enough."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Yusaku who's in charge of the Food Truck with Skye, Lilly, Yuya, Zuzu, and Specter were in conversation until their Duel Disks beeped.

"Huh?" Yuya asked checking it.

"Gold figure that did something to Jin?" Yuya asked seeing that.

Yusaku made a serious look, "Specter!"

"Already know what your thinking." Specter nodded standing, "Me, and Yusaku will get in. You all stay here, and keep an eye."

"Right." Zuzu nodded.

Once their ready Yusaku, and Specter called, "Into the VRAINS!"

* * *

_In New LINK VRAINS..._

Playmaker, and Specter entered on Duel Boards with Specter's being white, and brown speeding to look for this figure.

"Now where's this Golden Figure." Playmaker said as they looked around.

"I don't see anything." Specter said before pausing looking at something, "Except for that."

Playmaker looked at what Specter was looking at.

It was a huge hologram of Playmaker with something displayed.

**_Playmaker_**  
**_Wanted Dead or Alive_**  
**_Bounty Award: 10,000,000 BP_**

Playmaker frowned seeing that before his eyes widened. "Look over there!"

Specter looked and a gold silhouette of a human on a Duel Board was racing off.

"That must be him! Let's go-" Specter started widening his eyes, "Evasive Action!"

Playmaker's eyes widened before he raced to the side. They avoided blasts as something sped beside them as they looked it see it was a man wearing a purple with green hat, red and blue mask with pink eyes, purple cape, black coat, blue shirt with green accents, black pants and boots with red sole and yellow star behind the boots. He also wears a black glove on his left hand, and his prosthetic arm has attributes of a six-shooter gun.

"Found you Playmaker, and Specter." the man sneered coldly to them.

"I see, you must be the Shepherd." Specter noted calmly. "Playmaker, you go after him, I'll handle this myself."

"Be careful." Playmaker said before racing off.

The Shepherd attempted to give chase. Specter got in his way and smirked. "Perhaps you didn't hear me, if you want him you'll have to defeat me first. In a Master Duel."

"Grr fine. But don't expect, I go easy on you." the Shepherd sneered as they ride off.

Playmaker meanwhile raced arriving, "Hey you!"

Hearing that the silhouette turned over as in the real world the rest of the group are seeing the confrontation.

"What the, what is that thing?" Yugo questioned.

"That's what attacked Jin." Celina answered, "He might've took something from him but me, and Cal don't know what. Hopefully Yusaku will figure that out."

"Hopefully." Yuri nodded in agreement.

* * *

_In Link VRAINS..._

"What did you do to Jin!" Playmaker demanded.

The silhouette didn't answer before a voice said to him,_ "Duel him."_

**"Understood."** the silhouette spoke in a monotone voice turning over preparing to Duel.

Playmaker grunted, "So a duel will make you talk huh?"

**_"Wait Playmaker!"_** Ai said from his Duel Disk before emerging, **_"I brought a gift."_**

What rose from his Duel Disk next what looks like a blue digital version of a Kuriboh with a tail that has a link arrow on it.

"Who's this?" Playmaker inquired.

**_"This is Linkuriboh or I like to call Linky!"_ **Ai grinned to him, **_"He's my personal bud, and I know he'll be a great help! Check him out!"_**

At that Playmaker pulled up a screen showing what Linkuriboh is about.

* * *

_Linkuriboh_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 300_

_Link Marker: Bottom_

_1 Level 1 monster_  
_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can Tribute this card; change that opponent's monster's ATK to 0, until the end of this turn. If this card is in your GY (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 Level 1 monster; Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Linkuriboh" once per turn._

* * *

Playmaker smiled. "I think he'll definitely come in handy."

_**"Told ya, Linky. Alright let's get back what belongs to us!"**_ Ai called as they got ready.

"SPEED DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Strange Days by TFG)**

**Playmaker: 4000**

**?: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Unknown 1st Turn:

**"I'll go first. I set one card and end my turn."** the figure stated.

Playmaker 1st Turn:

"My turn draw!" Playmaker called drawing, "I discard a Cyberse from my hand to summon Defcon Bird!"

A bird monster appeared.

* * *

_Defcon Bird_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 1700_

_You can discard 1 other Cyberse monster; Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Defcon Bird" once per turn. Once per turn, when your Cyberse monster is targeted for an attack: You can make its ATK/DEF become double its original ATK, then you can change it to Defense Position. This ATK/DEF change lasts until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Then as Dotscaper was sent to the graveyard, I can summon it!" Playmaker called as Dotscaper appeared.

* * *

_Dotscaper_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 2100_

_If this card is sent to the GY: You can Special Summon this card. If this card is banished: You can Special Summon this card. You can only use 1 "Dotscaper" effect per turn, and only once that turn. You can only use each effect of "Dotscaper" once per Duel._

* * *

The figure just watched.

"Appear the circuit that leads to the future! The summoning conditions is a level 1 monster!" Playmaker called as Dotscaper flew up, "Link Summon! Link 1, Linkuriboh!"

Linkuriboh appeared winking.

* * *

_Linkuriboh_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 300_

_Link Marker: Bottom_

_1 Level 1 monster_  
_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can Tribute this card; change that opponent's monster's ATK to 0, until the end of this turn. If this card is in your GY (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 Level 1 monster; Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Linkuriboh" once per turn._

* * *

"A Link Kuriboh, well we know that should help." Yuto mentioned.

"Then I summon Cyberse Wizard!" Playmaker called as Wizard appeared.

* * *

_Cyberse Wizard_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 800_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 Attack Position opponent's monster; change it to Defense Position, and if you do, for the rest of this turn, your monsters cannot attack, except to attack that monster, and if your Cyberse monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And now appear the circuit that leads to the future!" the circuit appeared as he called, "The summoning conditions are 2 level 3 or higher Cyberse!"

They entered the top, and right arrows.

"Link Summon! Link 2, Elphase!" Playmaker called as Elphase appeared.

* * *

_Elphase_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2000_

_Link Arrows: Right, Top_

_2 Level 3 or higher Cyberse monsters_  
_Gains 300 ATK for each monster this card points to. If this Link Summoned card leaves the field: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but for the rest of this turn, its effects (if any) are negated and it cannot be used as Link Material. You can only use this effect of "Elphase" once per turn._

* * *

"Battle! Elphase attacks directly!" Playmaker called as Elphase attacked.

**(Unknown: 1700)**

The figure winced from the attack.

"Linkuriboh attacks directly!" Playmaker called as Linkuriboh charged.

The figure grunted from the blow.

**(Unknown: 1400)**

_**"Does he really want to fight?" **_Ai asked.

"That's a good point, he's barely putting up a fight." Rin mentioned. "Does this feel weird to anybody else?"

"I end my turn." Playmaker said.

* * *

**Playmaker: 4000**

**?: 1400**

* * *

Unknown 2nd Turn:

The figure drew its card.** "I summon Hydradrive Booster."**

A brown fly with a crest appeared.

* * *

_Hydradrive Booster_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_If there are no monsters in the Main Monster Zones, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

**"Next since I have fewer Life Points when I summoned him I can activate Hydradrive Generator, and once per turn this summons a Hydradrive Token to my field." **the figure continued as a brown monster with a crest appeared.

* * *

_Hydradrive Generator_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Once per turn, when a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your field while your LP is lower than your opponent's: You can Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive Token" (Cyberse/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position._

* * *

_Hydradrive Token_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_This card can be used as a "Hydradrive Token"._

* * *

"Hydradrive...? Wait, Cyberse?" Playmaker asked seeing that.

Ryoken frowned seeing that.

**"Now, appear the circuit that determines the truth."** the figure stated as the circuit appeared. **"The summoning condition is one Hydradrive, I place Hydradrive Booster in the Link Markers, Circuit Combine! Link Summon Link 1, Flow Hydradrive."**

A green lizard monster appeared.

* * *

_Flow Hydradrive_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Markers: Bottom_

_1 "Hydradrive" monster_  
_Cannot be used as Link Material for a Link-1 Link Monster. If your opponent controls a WIND monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive Token" (Cyberse/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position._

* * *

**_"What a weird monster..."_ **Ai admitted.

**"Next I activate the field spell Castle Link."** the figure continued.

* * *

_Castle Link_

_Field Spell Card_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 Link Monster on the field; move it to a Main Monster Zone it points to on its controller's field. Once per turn: You can switch the locations of 2 Link Monsters in your Main Monster Zones or 2 Link Monsters in your opponent's Main Monster Zones._

* * *

**"Thanks to this spell I'm allowed to move a Link Monster I control to one zone it points to each turn, I move Flow Hydradrive to the Main Monster Zone."**

Flow moved back.

**_"What good would it be to move his monster?"_** Ai asked confused, **_"It doesn't make sense."_**

**"Now since my life points are lower than their original value I'm allowed to activate my Skill, Marker's Portal."** the figure stated. **"I'm allowed to activate a random Link Spell from my deck."**

* * *

_Marker's Portal_

_Unknown's Skill_

_If the user has less LP than their original amount, the user selects 1 Link Spell Card from their Deck and activates it. The card activated by this effect cannot be negated or destroyed by the opponent's card effects._

* * *

"What?" Playmaker asked hearing that.

"Wait, what's a Link Spell?" Lulu asked hearing that.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we're about to find out." Skye frowned.

**"I activate the Link Spell, Judgment Arrows."** the figure stated as a spell with Link Arrows appeared.

* * *

_Judgment Arrows_

_Link Spell Card_

_Link Markers: Top-Right, Top, Top-Left_

_If a Link Monster this card points to battles, its ATK becomes double its current ATK during damage calculation only. When this card leaves the field while it points to a monster(s), destroy all those monsters. You can only control 1 "Judgment Arrows", and only in your Spell & Trap Zone a Link Monster points to._

* * *

**"The spell activated by Marker's Portal cannot be negated or destroyed by any effects. Now I shall Link Summon again."**

The circuit appeared.

**"I place Hydradrive Token in the Link Marker, Link Summon Link 1, Flow Hydradrive."** the figure stated as a second copy of the monster appeared.

**_"Hey, cheater, cheater!"_** Ai yelled,**_ "You don't a Link Marker in that zone to summon it in!"_**

"You're wrong, he did have a marker." Playmaker pointed out. "From that Link Spell."

Judgement Arrows' markers glowed on the two Flow Hydradrives.

**_"What? That wasn't a decoration?"_** Ai asked in shock in a joking manner.

**"I set a card. Flow Hydradrive's ability, when you control a monster with the same attribute Flow Hydradrive can attack directly."** the figure stated. **"Judgment Arrows ability, when a Link Monster this card points to battles it's attack points are doubled. Flow Hydradrive attacks."**

_Flow Hydradrive: **(ATK: 1000 * 2 = 2000)**_

Flow Hydradrive fired a wind storm as Playmaker cried out being pushed back. **(Playmaker: 2000)**

_Flow Hydradrive: **(ATK: 2000/2 = 1000)**_

**"Now my second Flow Hydradrive attacks."** the figure stated.

_Flow Hydradrive:** (ATK: 1000 * 2 = 2000)**_

"This is bad!" Rin cried.

"Big brother!" Lilly cried with tears.

Flow charged the tornado only for Playmaker to call, "Linkuriboh's ability activates! When you attack, I can tribute this card to drop it's points to zero for this turn only!"

_Flow Hydradrive: **(ATK: 2000 - 2000 = 0)**_

**"I end my turn."** the figure replied.

_Flow Hydradrive:** (ATK: 0 + 1000 = 1000)**_

"That was way too close, it's a good thing he had that Kuriboh." Yuya mentioned as Celina hugged Lilly.

Playmaker 2nd Turn:

"My turn draw!" Playmaker called drawing, "I activate One Time Passcode!"

* * *

_One-Time Passcode_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon 1 "Security Token" (Cyberse/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 2000/DEF 2000) in Defense Position. You can only activate 1 "One-Time Passcode" per turn._

* * *

"This summons a Security Token!" Playmaker called as a small Cyberse appeared.

* * *

_Security Token_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse/Token_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2000_

_Summoned by the effect of "One-Time Passcode"._

* * *

"Appear the circuit that leads to the future!" Playmaker called as the circuit appeared, "The Summoning Conditions are 2 Cyberse Monsters!"

Elphase, and the Token flew up.

"Link Summon! Come forth Link 2! Cyberse Witch!"

Witch appeared twirling her staff.

* * *

_Cyberse Witch_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 800_

_Link Arrow: Bottom-Left, Bottom_

_2 Cyberse monsters_  
_If a monster is Special Summoned to a zone this card points to (except during the Damage Step): You can banish 1 Spell from your GY; add 1 Cyberse Ritual Monster and 1 "Cynet Ritual" from your Deck to your hand. During your Main Phase, if this effect was activated this turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster in your GY; Special Summon it. You can only use each effect of "Cyberse Witch" once per turn._

* * *

"Elphase's ability activates! When it's used for a Link Summon, I can summon a level 4 or lower Cyberse from the graveyard! Revive Defcon Bird!" Playmaker called as Defcon Bird appeared, "Witch's effect activates! Since a monster is Special Summoned where she points at by banishing a Spell like One-Time Passcode, I can add both Cynet Ritual, and a Cyberse Ritual Monster to my hand!"

Playmaker shows both cards.

"Then Witch summons back Cyberse Wizard from the graveyard when this ability is used!" Playmaker called as Wizard reappeared, "And now I activate Cynet Ritual, and sacrifice both Wizard, and Defcon Bird!"

* * *

_Cynet Ritual_

_Ritual Spell Card_

_This card can be used to Ritual Summon any Cyberse Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. If you control no monsters: You can banish this card and 1 Ritual Monster from the GY; Special Summon 2 "Cynet Tokens" (Cyberse/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. You cannot activate this effect the turn this card is sent to the GY._

* * *

"The contract has been made. The sage who wields dark power inherits these two souls! Ritual Summon! Rise, Cyberse Magician!" Playmaker chanted as from the two was Magician who readied his staff.

* * *

_Cyberse Magician_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Cyberse/Ritual_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_You can Ritual Summon this card with "Cynet Ritual". Any damage you take is halved. (You cannot halve the same damage twice this way.) While you control a Link Monster, monsters your opponent controls cannot target monsters you control for attacks, except this one, also your opponent cannot target monsters you control with card effects, except this one. If this card battles a Link Monster, it gains 1000 ATK during that damage calculation only. If this card in your possession is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: You can add 1 Cyberse monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"That's odd." Yuri frowned. "Why isn't this person using the other mechanics? Most people have started using more than just Link but whoever this is only uses it."

"Maybe it's something that doesn't use other methods." Celina suggested.

"I set card! Battle, Magician attack Flow Hydradrive! And as it's battling a Link Monster it gains 1000 attack points!" Playmaker called as Magician glowed. **(ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**

**"Judgment Arrows effect activates."** the figure stated.

_Flow Hydradrive:** (ATK: 1000 * 2 = 2000)**_

**"In addition, I activate the trap card Property Spray. I can sacrifice one monster to gain life points equal to its attack points and all monsters you control become the attribute of that monster. I sacrifice Flow Hydradrive."**

* * *

_Property Spray_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 monster; gain LP equal to its ATK, then, until the end of the turn, all monsters your opponent controls become the same Attribute as the Tributed monster._

* * *

**(Unknown: 2400)**

Witch, and Magician glowed green.

"The attack still continues!" Playmaker called as Magician land a huge blast as the figure cried out.** (Unknown: 0900)**

**_"Alright!"_** Ai cried only for them to notice something.

The light around the figure fades to a tanned man that is wearing a skintight jumpsuit that is silver on the legs, purple on the knees and calves, and pale-blue on the feet and the torso, which exposes his abs, chest, and shoulders; the torso section covers his sides and underarms, and wraps around his biceps, ending in purple cuffs. A strange, star-shaped symbol resembling the Southern Cross is on it occasionally attached to a diamond-shape at one of the points; a yellow one on his bare chest, yellow ones on his ankle cuffs, orange sections that are part of his braids, and blue ones on his forearms.

"What the, who is that?" Lulu questioned.

The man screamed out as they watched. Suddenly the notice someone is approaching from the air. It was a blonde haired boy with green eyes, and having on a white, and orange suit.

**_"A kid?"_** Ai questioned.

"Stop wasting time! Start chasing them away!" the boy said to the man.

"That voice... who?" the man started.

"It's me, your younger brother Harlin." the boy told him.

"Younger brother?" the man questioned.

Harlin said to him, "Yes, Bohman. You promised that you'd regain your memories!"

Hearing that the man now revealed as Bohman said looking focused, "That's right. My name is Bohman. Our memories are on the line in this duel!"

"His memories?" Yuya asked in confusion.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

The Shepherd, and Specter were ready to begin.

"I know all your strategies Specter. You will not defeat me." the Shepherd warned Specter.

"Interesting, then I hope you won't mind giving me the privilege of the first turn?" Specter inquired.

"Go on ahead." the Shepherd told him.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: The Game by Disturbed)**

**Specter: 4000**

**The Shepherd: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Specter 1st Turn:

"Why thank you, now then I'll set two cards facedown and summon Sunseed Genius Loci in attack mode." Specter stated with a smirk.

* * *

_Sunseed Genius Loci_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Plant_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 600_

_A seed that can be harvested from the Sunavalon once every 1000 years. It's said it will become the guardian spirit of its land after 1000 years._

* * *

"And I know what you'll do now. You'll summon your Sunavalon Dryas. A monster who works well against damage." the Shepherd stated bluntly.

"Not quite, since I control Sunseed Genius Loci I'm allowed to call on Sunseed Shadow from my hand." Specter stated calmly as shadow appeared from his hand.

* * *

_Sunseed Shadow_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Plant_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 400_

_If you control a Plant Normal Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can banish this card form the GY, then target 1 Extra Linked Link-2 or lower Plant Link Monster you control; Special Summon 1 Link Monster with the same name to your field so that it is co-linked. You can only use each effect of "Sunseed Shadow" per turn._

* * *

"Now, appear the circuit that guides our future!"

The circuit appeared ready.

"The summoning conditions are two Plant monsters, I place Genius Loci and Shadow in the Link Markers, Circuit Combine!" Specter called as the two entered the markers. "I Link Summon Link 2 Sunavalon Dryades."

Dryades appeared ready to start.

* * *

_Sunavalon Dryades_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Markers: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

_2 Plant monsters  
Cannot be used as Link Material the turn it is Link Summoned. Cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. If this card is Link Summoned using a "Sunavalon" Link Monster as material, it gains this effect._  
_● Up to twice per turn, if you take battle or effect damage: You can Special Summon 1 "Sunvine" Link Monster from your Extra Deck to your zone your "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to, and if you do, gain LP equal to the damage you took._

* * *

"Now, I believe that's enough so I'll end my turn."

The Shepherd 1st Turn:

"What you trying to pull? Your monster can't assist you since you didn't use Dryas for it's Link Summon." the Shepherd questioned before drawing, "Whatever draw! I summon Drone Pawn!"

A small machine appeared.

* * *

_Drone Pawn_

_Wind Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 0_

_If you control no other monsters, this card gains these effects._  
_● Cannot be destroyed by battle._  
_● At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card was attacked by an opponent's monster(s): Gain LP equal to the total battle damage you took from those attacks._

* * *

"You claim to know my deck, then you tell me why I summoned Dryades this way." Specter smirked. "Or have I thrown you off your game already?"

**"He's got you there."** the Shepherd's Duel Disk told him.

"Quiet." the Shepherd said to it coldly, "I summon Scud Drone! As I control a Drone, I can summon this card!"

A small machine with missiles appeared.

* * *

_Scud Drone_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1100_

_If you control a "Drone" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Scud Drone" once per turn this way. If this card is Special Summoned from the GY by the effect of a "Drone" monster: You can draw 1 card, also banish this card when it leaves the field._

* * *

"Appear the that leads to victory!" the Shepherd called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are 2 Drone Monsters!"

The two entered the left, and bottom markers.

"Link Summon! Link 2, Battledrone Warrant!" the Shepherd called as a jet plane appeared.

* * *

_Battledrone Warrant_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 1200_

_Link Markers: Left, Bottom_

_2 "Drone" monsters, except Tokens_  
_During your End Phase, if this card is in your GY and you control no monsters in your Main Monster Zone: You can Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Battledrone Warrant" once per turn._

* * *

"So you summon your own Link 2 monster, interesting." Specter noted calmly. "Tell me, do you plan on copying the other half of my turn as well?"

"You shouldn't be too quick. I activate Drone Repairment!" the Shepherd called.

* * *

_Drone Repairment_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Level 4 or lower "Drone" monster in your GY: Special Summon it. You can banish this card: "Drone" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects this turn._

* * *

"This summons back Drone Pawn!" the Shepherd called as Pawn appeared, "Appear again the circuit that leads to victory!"

The circuit appeared again.

"The summoning conditions are at least 2 Drones!" the Shepherd called as the two flew to the left, right, and bottom arrows, "Link Summon! Deploy Link 3! Battledrone General!"

A black jet plane appeared flying in.

* * *

_Battledrone General_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 2400_

_Link Arrow: Left, Bottom, Right_

_2+ "Drone" monsters_  
_Once per turn, you can target 1 "Drone" monster in your GY; Special Summon it to your zone this card points to. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Drone" monster you control with 1000 or less ATK; it can attack your opponent directly. If a "Drone" monster inflicts battle damage to your opponent by a direct attack, you can Tribute that monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK._

* * *

Specter frowned seeing the monster.

"I activate General's ability to summon a level 4 or lower Drone! Appear Drone Pawn!" the Shepherd called as the first Drone appeared, "I activate the Equip Spell, Drone Launcher Unit!"

A blaster snapped on General.

* * *

_Drone Launcher Unit_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a "Drone" monster you control. Your opponent's monsters cannot target the equipped monster with their effects. Once per turn: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the combined Link Rating of all Link Monsters on the field x 100._

* * *

"You can't target General with effects! And once a turn you take 100 points of damage per Link Marker of all Link Monsters on the field!" the Shepherd called as General aimed to blast Specter.

Specter winced as the blast hit.

**(Specter: 3500)**

"Not quite what I wanted but I activate the trap card Sunavalon Glorious Growth." Specter stated.

* * *

_Sunavalon Glorious Growth_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card if you take battle or effect damage: Special Summon 1 "Sunvine Token" (Plant/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0), and if you do, immediately after this effect resolves, Link Summon 1 "Sunavalon" Link Monster, then gain LP equal to the damage you took. If you gain LP: Inflict that much damage to your opponent. Once per turn, when an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: You can target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then that monster must attack again in a row, on 1 of your "Sunvine" monsters. If a "Sunavalon" monster you control is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"When I take damage I can summon a Sunvine Token to my field and immediately heal from that damage."

The branch appeared from the trap.

* * *

_Sunvine Token_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Plant_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Special Summoned by the effect of "Sunavalon Glorious Growth"._

* * *

**(Specter: 4000)**

"In addition, you take damage equal to the life points I recovered and I can immediately Link a Sunavalon Monster." Specter grinned as the circuit appeared, "I place Sunavalon Dryades and my Sunvine Token in the Link Markers, Circuit Combine! I Link Summon, Link 3 Sunavalon Dryanome!"

Dryanome appeared ready.

* * *

_Sunavalon Dryanome_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Markers: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right_

_2+ Plant monsters_  
_Cannot be used as Link Material the turn it is Link Summoned. Cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. Once per turn, if a monster this card points to is targeted for an attack: You can move that monster to another Main Monster Zone; negate the attack. If this card is Link Summoned using a "Sunavalon" Link Monster as material, it gains this effect._  
_● Up to thrice per turn, if you take battle or effect damage: You can Special Summon 1 "Sunvine" Link Monster from your Extra Deck to your zone your "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to, and if you do, gain LP equal to the damage you took._

* * *

**(The Shepherd: 3500)**

"So that's what your aiming for. Fine Pawn attacks directly!" the Shepherd called as Pawn fired shots at Specter.

**(Specter: 3400)**

"Sunavalon Dryanome's ability activates, I summon Sunvine Healer to the Main Monster Zone and recover life points equal to the damage I've taken and Glorious Growth deals that damage to you." Specter smirked as Healer appeared giggling as vines wrapped around him.

****(Specter: 4000)****

* * *

_Sunvine Healer_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 600_

_Link Markers: Top_

_1 Plant Monster  
If this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 "Sunavalon" Link Monster that points to this card; gain LP equal to its Link Rating x 300._

* * *

The vine struck the Shepherd again. **(The Shepherd: 2900)**

"Next since I summoned Sunvine Healer I can target one Sunavalon Link Monster that points to it and gain life points equal to that monster's Link Rating times 300, with the Link 3 Sunavalon Dryanome that's 900 more points for me, and 900 more points of damage for you." Specter stated calmly as Healer gave magic. "I'm honestly disappointed, I was hoping you would be a challenge Shepherd."

**(Specter: 4900)**

**(The Shepherd: 2000)**

"It would be unwise to underestimate me." the Shepherd warned, "As a Drone dealt damage by a direct attack General allows me to tribute it to deal you damage equal to it's attack points!"

Pawn turned to a blast charging at Specter. Specter winced from the blast.

**(Specter: 4300)**

"I use Sunavalon Dryanome's ability again in order to restore my life points and summon a Sunvine Monster, this time I believe I'll summon Sunvine Gardna." Specter stated as Gardna appeared while he was healed again.

****(Specter: 4900)****

* * *

_Sunvine Gardna_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 600_

_Link Markers: Top_

_1 Plant monster_  
_If no "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to this card, destroy this card. When an opponent's monster declares an attack that targets this card: You can target 1 "Sunavalon" Link Monster that points to this card; reduce any battle damage you would take from that battle by that monster's Link Rating x 800. If this card is destroyed by battle: You can end the Battle Phase._

* * *

**(The Shepherd: 1400)**

"But now my anti-Sunavalon strategy can go to effect, I set three cards, and activate Drone Unity!" the Shepherd called.

* * *

_Drone Unity_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_If a "Drone" monster you control in Attack Position is target for an opponent attack: Increase its ATK by the total ATK of all other "Drone" monsters you control. Once per turn, you can tribute 1 "Drone" monster you control: Draw 1 card._

* * *

"So now when you attack a Drone, it's attack points increase by the total amount of attack points of the Drones I have on my field!" the Shepherd told him.

Specter's eyes widened. "Interesting strategy."

"I end my turn. During the End Phase, Warrant's ability summons itself when I have no monsters in the Main Monster Zones!" the Shepherd called as Warrant appeared, "Now your gonna have to summon a monster with more then 3600 points to damage me further."

* * *

**Specter: 4900**

**The Shepherd: 1400**

* * *

Specter 2nd Turn:

"That's quite the interesting theory of yours, but before I get to disproving it I'll activate the spell Sunavalon Draw, for every Plant Link Monster in play I'm allowed to draw one card." Specter stated calmly. "I have three, and so I can draw three new cards."

* * *

_Sunavalon Draw_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 1 card for every Plant Link Monster currently on the field. If you control a "Sunavalon" monster this card's activation and effect cannot be negated._

* * *

He drew three cards.

"Next, I think I'll break that little defensive strategy of yours. I pay 800 life points to activate Sunvine Plunder and target your Drone Unity card." Specter smirked.

**(Specter: 4100)**

* * *

_Sunvine Plunder_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 face-up Spell Card your opponent controls: Take control of that card. Your opponent cannot destroy this card and this card's target with card effects. When this card would be destroyed, destroy the targeted card. When the targeted card is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

Unity was snatched.

"I activate Snatch Drone!" the Shepherd called.

* * *

_Snatch Drone_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_If you control a "Drone" monster: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on your opponent's field, destroy it. Also, if your opponent activate a Spell/Trap Card with the same name than the destroyed card: You can negate its effect(s)._

* * *

"It destroys Glorious Growth!" the Shepherd called.

Specter frowned at that. "Well in either case it doesn't hinder me. Appear the circuit that guides our future! The summoning conditions are at least two Plant Link Monsters, I place Sunvine Healer, and Link 3 Sunavalon Dryanome in the Link Markers, Circuit Combine! I Link Summon, Link 4 Sunavalon Dryatrentiay!"

Dryatrentiay appeared raising up.

* * *

_Sunavalon Dryatrentiay_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Markers: Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right_

_2+ Plant Link Monsters_  
_Cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 Plant Link Monster this card points to, then target face-up Spells/Traps your opponent controls, up to the Tributed monster's Link Rating; destroy them. Monsters in your Main Monster Zones cannot attack the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"Perfect. I activate Capture Drone!" the Shepherd called as chains ensnared Dryatrentiay.

* * *

_Capture Drone_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_If you control a "Drone" monster: Activate this card by targeting 1 Link Monster your opponent controls; It cannot be tributed or used as Link Material, also it has its effect(s) negated. Once per turn, during your Main Phase: You can Special Summon "Drone Token" (Machine/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) up to the number of Link Arrow that target has. When that target leaves the field, destroy this card. Link Monsters your opponent controls cannot attack._

* * *

"While I control a Done, I can use this to target your monster. That monster can't attack, and it has its effects negated." the Shepherd told him, "And your Link Monsters can't attack!"

"What?" Specter questioned in shock. "How dare you tie up my mother tree like that!"

"As usual you overreact whenever something happens to your 'mother tree'. It's nothing but a tree only existing to let out oxygen." the Shepherd told him bluntly.

Specter's eyes narrowed before he took a slow breath. "I suppose a pawn of SOL Technologies couldn't understand anyone else. Though this duel is over, I summon a second Genius Loci."

The Loci appeared ready.

"Your Trasher won't make a different as Capture Drone stops your Link Monsters attacks." the Shepherd told him.

"I activate Sunvine Cross Breed, sending Sunvine Gardna to my graveyard to revive Genius Loci from the graveyard." Specter stated as Loci appeared from Gardna.

* * *

_Sunvine Cross Breed_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 Link Monster you control, Special Summon 1 Plant monster from your GY, but it has its effects negated._

* * *

"Now then, it's time I put an end to this charade."

"What can you do now at this point?" the Shepherd asked him.

"That's a rather good question, what can I do?" Specter replied. "Well, I could always try out the spell card Polymerization."

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"What?" the Shepherd asked in shock.

"This spell allows me to fuse monsters on my field or in my hand in order to perform a Fusion Summon, my prior defeat inspired me in more ways than one." Specter smirked. "Sunseed Genius Loci join together with Sunavalon Dryatrentiay!"

The two fused together. The Shepherd just stared in shock at what was happening. "That's impossible!"

"Come forth, Level 1! Sunavalon Divinity!"

At that what rose in the Extra Monster Zone was a huge plant with the spirit of Dryanome on it growing with branches on it growing blossoms, and having green leaves around it.

* * *

_Sunavalon Divinity_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Plant/Fusion_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_1 "Sunavalon" Link Monster + 1 Plant Normal Monster_  
_Cannot be used as Link Material the turn it is Fusion Summoned. Cannot be targeted for attacks but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. When this card is Fusion Summoned: Place Sunavalon Counters on this card equal to the total Link Rating of the Fusion Material used for this card's Fusion Summon. "Sunvine" Link Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by their card effects also they can Link Summoned to a Main Monster Zone once per turn. When your "Sunvine" Link Monster activates an effect that involves the Link Rating of a "Sunavalon" monster: You can treat this card's Sunavalon Counters as that total Link Rating. If this card is in the Extra Monster Zone, it gains this effect:_  
_● When you take damage: Special Summon 1 "Sunvine" Link Monster to one of your Main Monster Zones then gain LP equal to the damage you took. You can activate this effect equal to the total Sunavalon Counters on this card._

* * *

_Sunavalon Divinity: **(Sunavalon Counters: 0 + 4 = 4)**_

The Shepherd stared in shock, "A Sunavalon Fusion monster? That was never used! Capture Drone's target left the field so it's destroyed."

His trap shattered.

"Now then, with that done I can use my second Sunseed Genius Loci to Link Summon Sunvine Thrasher in attack mode." Specter smirked as Thrasher appeared readying his blade.

* * *

_Sunvine Thrasher_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 800_

_Link Markers: Top_

_1 Plant Normal Monster_  
_If no "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to this card, destroy this card. If this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 "Sunavalon" Link Monster that points to this card; this card gains ATK equal to that monster's Link Rating x 800. At the start of the Damage Step, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can activate this effect; if that opponent's monster is destroyed by this battle and sent to the GY, Special Summon that opponent's monster to your zone your "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to._

* * *

"What? You don't got a Link Monster to summon it! More importantly as it's not linked to a Sunavalon, Thrasher destroys itself!" the Shepherd told him.

"You've done your homework, I'm flattered." Specter smirked. "However, that isn't the case here. You see when Sunavalon Divinity is Fusion Summoned it gains Sunavalon Counters equal to the Link Rating of the monster used to summon it, in addition, it prevents Sunvine Thrasher from destroying itself and those counters also serve another purpose. I can use them in place of Link Markers when activating the effect of a Sunvine monster, so with four counters Sunvine Thrasher gains the same attack points it would if a Link 4 Sunavalon were pointing to it."

_Sunvine Thrasher: **(ATK: 800 + (800 * 4) = 4000)**_

"Sunvine Thrasher, attack Battledrone General!"

The Shepherd watched in shock stepping back Thrasher charged, "I activate Demolition Drone!"

* * *

_Demolition Drone_

_Normal Trap Card_

__Tribute 1 "Drone" monster; halve all battle damage you take this turn.__

* * *

"By tributing Battledrone Warrant all battle damage I take this turn is cut in half!" the Shepherd called as Warrant vanished as General was destroyed. **(The Shepherd: 0600)**

"I end my turn." Specter noted calmly.

The Shepherd 2nd Turn:

_'My Anti-Sunavalon Strategy is in shambles... But he still won't win!'_ the Shepherd thought before drawing, "I draw! And I activate Assemble Drone!"

* * *

_Assemble Drone_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 "Drone" Link Monster in your GY; Special Summon it and equip it with this card. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. The equipped monster gains 500 ATK, also it cannot declare an attack while you control "Drone Pawn"._

* * *

"This revives General from the grave, and equip this with him! He also gains 500 attack points!" the Shepherd called as General reappeared, **(ATK: 2400 + 500 = 2900)** "I activate it's ability to revive Scud Drone!"

The rocket Drone appeared.

"Scud Drone allows me to draw a card when summoned from a Drone's ability!" the Shepherd said drawing, "Then I summon Drone Recycler!"

Another Drone appeared.

* * *

_Drone Recycler_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 900_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can banish 1 "Drone" Link Monster from your GY; Special Summon 1 "Drone" monster from your hand whose Level is equal to the Link Rating of the banished monster._

* * *

"Appear the circuit that leads to victory!" the Shepherd called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions is 1 Drone Monster!"

Recycler Drone entered the Bottom Link Arrow.

"Circuit Combined! Link Summon! Appear Link 1, Battledrone Sergeant!"

A white plane appeared in place.

* * *

_Battledrone Sergeant_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 800_

_Link Arrow: Bottom_

_1 "Drone" monster_  
_If a "Drone" monster, except "Battledrone Sergeant" inflict battle damage by attack directly: During this turn. This card can attack directly. You can only Special Summon "Battledrone Sergeant" once per turn._

* * *

Specter watched calmly with a smirk.

"I activate General's ability! It allows Scud Drone to attack you directly!" the Shepherd called, "Scud Drone attacks directly!"

Scud Drone fired missles.

**(Specter: 3300)**

"Sunavalon Divinity's ability activates, I heal from the attack and I can summon another Sunvine Thrasher to my field." Specter smirked as the monster appeared.

**(Specter: 4100)**

"Your methods of healing have limits! As a Drone dealt damage by a direct attack General allows me to tribute it to deal you damage equal to it's attack points!" the Shepherd continued as Scud Drone turned to a blast attacking Specter.

**(Specter: 3300)**

"That's true, but I have enough points to defeat you. My Sunvine Thrasher's ability also grants him 3200 attack points." Specter noted calmly.

_Sunvine Thrasher: __**(ATK: 800 + (800 * 4) = 4000)**_

"It's far from over. As a Drone landed a direct attack Sergeant can attack you directly!" the Shepherd called, "Sergeant attacks directly!"

Sergeant fired missiles at Specter.

Specter braced himself from the attack.

**(Specter: 2500)**

"I'll use Sunavalon Divinity's ability again and summon Sunvine Gardna." Specter stated as Gardna appeared.

**(Specter: 3300)**

"And now as it attacked you directly General can tribute Sergeant to deal you damage equal to it's attack points!" the Shepherd added as Sergeant turned to an orb charging at Specter.

Specter braced himself as the orb hit him.

**(Specter: 2500)**

"General attacks Gardna!" the Shepherd called as General attacks Gardna.

Specter winced from the blow.

**(Specter: 700)**

"What you trying to pull? You didn't use Gardna to lower the damage?" the Shepherd questioned.

"True, I didn't." Specter smirked. "Is there a problem with that move?"

The Shepherd glowed, "Don't you underestimate me. I end my turn."

* * *

**Specter: 0700**

**The Shepherd: 0600**

* * *

Specter 3rd Turn:

Specter drew his card and smiled. "I set one card and now, Sunvine Thrasher attack Battledrone General!"

Thrasher charged at General slashing it as the Shepherd stepped back.

* * *

**Specter: 0700**

**The Shepherd: 0000**

**Specter wins the duel!**

* * *

Specter smirked at that. "Now then, if you excuse me I have business with that individual Playmaker was following."

With that he raced off in the direction Playmaker went.

The Shepherd growled staring off.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Resume the duel!" Bohman called getting ready to continue.

Playmaker frowned but nodded.

"Since Flow Hydradrive was destroyed I can summon another Hydradrive Token in defense mode, and I can also summon a token thanks to Hydradrive Generator." Bohman stated.

The two Tokens appeared.

"Witch attack the Token on the right!" Playmaker called as Witch attacked the Token destroying it, "I end my turn so now both my monster's attributes change back to dark!"

Magician, and Witch's aura turned back to purple.

* * *

**Playmaker: 2000**

**Bohman: 0900**

* * *

Bohman 3rd Turn:

Bohman drew his card. "I place my Hydradrive Token in the Link Markers, Link Summon Coolant Hydradrive!"

A blue serpent monster appeared.

* * *

_Coolant Hydradrive_

_Water Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Markers: Bottom_

_1 "Hydradrive" monster_  
_Cannot be used as Link Material for a Link-1 Link Monster. If your opponent controls a WATER monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive Token" (Cyberse/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position._

* * *

"Next Hydradrive Generator summons another Hydradrive Token which I use to Link Summon another Coolant Hydradrive."

The second appeared.

**_"After Wind comes Water."_** Ai remarked.

"Property Spray's effect activates, I sacrifice Coolant Hydradrive to gain life points equal to its attack points and all of your monsters gain the same Attribute as Coolant Hydradrive." Bohman mentioned as one of his Coolant Hydradrives vanished.

**(Bohman: 1900)**

Magician, and Witch both gained a light blue aura.

"When you control a Water Monster Coolant Hydradrive can attack you directly. Judgment Arrows effect activates." Bohman stated.

_Coolant Hydradrive: **(ATK: 1000 * 2 = 2000)**_

Bohman frowned. "When I deal battle damage I can summon Covered Hydradrive to my field in attack mode. This monster can't be destroyed in battle, and as long as I control another Hydradrive I take no damage. Though in exchange during my Standby Phase all Hydradrive Link Monsters I control are destroyed."

* * *

_Covered Hydradrive_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 1200_

_When your opponent takes battle damage: You can Special Summon this card from your hand in Attack Position. Cannot be destroyed by battle. While another "Hydradrive" monster is on the field, you take no battle damage. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Destroy all "Hydradrive" Link Monsters you control. During your opponent's turn (Quick Effect): You can discard 1 card; your opponent can attack with only 1 monster during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

"I end my turn."

Playmaker 3rd Turn:

"My move! I draw!" Playmaker called drawing.

"I discard one card to activate Covered Hydradrive's ability, you can only attack with one monster this turn." Bohman said quickly.

Playmaker at that looked at his drawn card before telling Ai, "Start it up!"

_**"You got it!"**_ Ai called as a Data Storm appeared.

"What?" Bohman questioned.

"It's been a while since he's used that." Ryoken smirked.

Playmaker stick his hand out as the line on his suit glowed, "I activate my Skill! When I have 1000 or fewer Life Points, I can take a random Link Monster from the Data Storm, and add it to my Extra Deck! Come, Storm Access!"

* * *

_Storm Access_

_Playmaker's Skill_

_If the user has 1000 or less LP, the user randomly obtains a Link Monster from a nearby Data Storm and adds it to their Extra Deck._

* * *

A digital warrior symbolizing a Code Talker jumped up as he got out of the Data Storm.

"I banish Dotscaper, and Elphase to summon Degrade Buster!" Playmaker called as the warrior appeared.

* * *

_Degrade Buster_

_Fire Type_

_Level 7_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2500_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 2 Cyberse monsters from your GY. You can target 1 monster your opponent controls with ATK higher than this card (Quick Effect); banish it until the End Phase. You can only use this effect of "Degrade Buster" once per turn._

* * *

"As Dotscaper is banished, I can summon it!" Playmaker called as Dotscaper again, "I activate Linkuriboh's ability! By tributing Dotscaper it revives!"

Dotscaper vanished only for Linkuriboh to appear again. As he did that Specter caught up to them.

"I activate Break & Reuse!" Playmaker added.

* * *

_Break & Reuse_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 Link Monster you control; destroy it, then Special Summon 1 monster from your GY with less ATK than the destroyed monster's, but negate its effects._

* * *

"By destroying Linkuriboh, I can summon Defcon Bird!" Playmaker called as Defcon Bird only for it, and Degrade Buster to flew up, "Link Summon! Link 2, Recovery Sorcerer!"

A yellow robed magician appeared.

* * *

_Recovery Sorcerer_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1500_

_2 Cyberse monsters_  
_(Quick Effect): You can target 1 Cyberse Link Monster in your GY that was destroyed this turn; Special Summon it, but it has its effects negated, also destroy it during the End Phase. You can only use this effect of "Recovery Sorcerer" once per turn._

* * *

"With it's ability, I revive Linkuriboh!" Playmaker called as Linkuriboh appeared again. "And appear the circuit that leads to the future!"

The circuit appeared ready, "The summoning conditions are at least 2 Cyberse Monsters!"

Recovery Sorcerer, and Linkuriboh flew to the markers which is bottom, left, and top.

"Link Summon! Link 3! Shootingcode Talker!" Playmaker called as a bow wielding version of the Code Talkers appeared.

* * *

_Shootingcode Talker_

_Water Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link Arrows: Bottom, Left, Top_

_2+ Cyberse monsters_  
_At the start of your Battle Phase: You can activate this effect; during this Battle Phase, this card can attack your opponent's monsters a number of times equal to the number of monsters this card points to +1 when this effect resolves, also, if your opponent controls exactly 1 monster and this card battles with that monster, this card loses 400 ATK during that damage calculation only. At the end of the Battle Phase: You can draw cards equal to the number of monsters this card destroyed by battle this turn._

* * *

"Interesting, yet another Code Talker." Specter noted. "What is this one capable of?"

"Shootingcode Talker can attack any number of times in addition to it's regular attack for each monster linked to it!" Playmaker called.

"Three attacks?" Bohman asked in shock.

"First attack! Shootingcode attacks Coolant Hydradrive!" Playmaker called as Shootingcode aimed, and fired an arrow.

Coolant Hydradrive shattered as a Hydradrive Token appeared in defense mode.

"Second attack! Shootingcode attacks Hydradrive Token!" Playmaker continued as Shootingcode fired another arrow.

The token shattered.

"Third attack! Shootingcode attacks Covered Hydradrive!" Playmaker called as Shootingcode aimed, "If you only have 1 monster on your field when Shootingcode uses consecutive attacks it loses 400 attack points!"

_Shootingcode: **(ATK: 2300 - 400 = 1900)**_

"Even so that's enough." Specter noted as the attack hit destroying Covered Hydradrive and sending Bohman crashing to the ground.

* * *

**Playmaker: 1000**

**Bohman: 0000**

**Playmaker wins the duel!**

* * *

After that Playmaker, and Specter rode down to Bohman, "Tell us... What did you do to Jin!?"

"That isn't your business!" Harlin rode down, "Bit, Boot take care of them!"

At that two identical AI one that is orange, and another blue green wearing suits, and red eyes appeared charging in to Playmaker, and Specter.

"AIs?" Specter questioned.

Harlin helped Bohman up, "Come on we're getting out of here."

"Hold it." Playmaker told him.

"Sorry but we'll finish this later." Harlin said riding off with Bohman.

Playmaker tried to head after only to be blocked by Bit, and Bit.

**_"You want him Playmaker..."_** Bit the orange AI started.

**_"You have to go through us."_** Boot the blue green AI finished.

Playmaker grunted before they noticed something approaching as they heard a digital voice called, **_"Dark Ignis move!"_**

**_"What?"_** Ai questioned.

At that a fireball fired as they moved avoiding as they looked to see.

It was a young man that has gold eyes. His hair becomes slightly longer and his central bangs reverse direction and become more angular. The upper layer of his hair becomes turquoise, while the bottom layer and his eyebrows both become blue and more prominent. His bangs become red; the framing bangs are shot through with orange, while the central bang turns orange. He wears a grey jumpsuit patterned with orange flames licking the limbs, red rib sections, and a yellow arrowhead shape running down his chest with a triangular aquamarine gem in the center. He has red shoulder-pads, greaves, and a gauntlet on his left hand and an elbow-guard on his right arm, which is bare to the wrist. He also wears gloves with a similar basic design; the one on his right hand is a fingerless red glove with orange knuckles and a square-shaped section missing from the back of the hand, and the one on his left is black, with red knuckles and a red patch on the back of his hand. He also wears red boots with grey, orange-lined tongues and orange soles. He is also wearing an unusual scarf around his neck that appears to "flicker"; small sections either hover separately as if they were attached or are constantly emitted. The scarf is able to appear and disappear accordingly, similar to a D-Board.

"Who's that?" Skye asked.

The man flew in, "I'm your opponent you two!"

"Who are you?" Specter asked him.

"That's not important right now. We'll talk about you, and Playmaker being allies later Specter. You two go after that guy, I'll take care of these two." the man told them.

Playmaker looked before saying, "Thanks."

He rode off with Specter.

"Well whoever it is he showed up at the perfect time." Yuya mentioned.

**_"Give us a good reason why we should duel you."_** Bit told the man.

The man grinned, "Cause I got something you might be interested in!"

At that what emerged from his Duel Disk was a dark red, and red lined Ignis with orange eyes, and having a flame like piece on top of his head.

**_"The crimsonian clad mortal is also in possession of an Ignis."_** Bit noted..

**_"Now we have to claim it. Change of plans."_** Boot told him.

**_"Agreed."_** Bit nodded.

**_"Combine sequence initiated!"_** the two declared before jumping up combining with Bit at the left side, and Boot at the right side, **_"Sequence complete! We are BitBoot!"_**

"BitBoot? Seriously?" Yugo asked.

"Names aside what can this guy do?" Shay asked narrowing his eyes, "Can he handle them?"

"If he starts to have trouble I'll go in." Ryoken told Shay.

**_"Alright. Soulburner let's show them what the flames of determination can do!"_ **the Ignis told the man.

The man now revealed as Soulburner nodded with a grin, "You got it, Flame."

With that Soulburner, and BitBoot sped together.

* * *

**bopdog111: With that season 2's premiere has arrived.**

**Ulrich362: Jim was attacked by Bohman and now another duelist with an Ignis has shown up.**

**bopdog111: And we're about to see what this Duelist can do.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, hopefully this Soulburner can hold his own. See you in the next chapter. Oh also Bopdog gets full credit for Sunavalon Divinity and any future Hanoi cards.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	20. Duelist Clad in Flames!

**bopdog111: Soulburner's time to shine.**

**Ulrich362: Can he handle BitBoot?**

**bopdog111: We'll find out.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or VRAINS but we own the** **OCs!**

* * *

They watch as Soulburner, and BitBoot sped with each other.

"SPEED DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Finish Line by Skillet)**

**Soulburner: 4000**

**BitBoot: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

**_"We'll go first capiche?"_** Boot from the fusion asked before Bit called, **_"From our hand we summon D-Scale Saber Sardine!"_**

A fish like monster appeared.

* * *

_D-Scale Saber Sardine_

_Water Type_

_Level 2_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 300_

_Once per turn: You can pay 500 LP; Special Summon 1 "D-Scale Token" (Cyberse/WATER/LV 1/ATK 100/DEF 100) to your field._

* * *

**_"Sardine's special ability lets us fork over 500 life points to summon a D-Scale Token!"_** Boot explained as a small monster appeared. **(BitBoot: 3500)**

* * *

_D-Scale Token_

_Water Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse/Token_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_Special Summoned by the effect of "D-Scale Saber Sardine"._

* * *

**_"And with these two monsters..."_**

**_"We can break our circuit!"_**

**_"The summoning conditions are two D-Scales!"_** the two declared as the two monsters flew to the Left, and Bottom arrows, **_"We Link Summon! Link 2, D-Scale Battle Coela!"_**

A black, and blue fish appeared.

* * *

_D-Scale Battle Coela_

_Water Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1800_

_Link Markers: Left, Bottom_

_2 "D-Scale" monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can move this card to a Main Monster Zone it points to. Once per turn: You can move this card to your Main Monster Zone a monster linked to this card points to._

* * *

"A Link monster on your first turn, not too shabby." Soulburner smirked.

**_"And then we equip Coela with D-Scale Torpedo!"_** Bit called playing an equip spell as Coela was equipped with a cannon.

* * *

_D-Scale Torpedo_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a "D-Scale" monster. Once per turn: You can inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each time the equipped monster moved to a different zone._

* * *

**_"Now we move Battle Coela to the Main Monster Zone it points too!"_** Boot activated as Coela moved back.

"Hold on, moving a monster?" Soulburner asked. "You ever heard of something like that Flame?"

**_"Not at all."_** Flame admitted, **_"It may be how it works."_**

**_"And now I activate my Skill, Marker's Portal!"_** Bit called.

* * *

_Marker's Portal_

_Bit's Skill_

_If the user has less LP than their original amount, the user selects 1 Link Spell Card from their Deck and activates it. The card activated by this effect cannot be negated or destroyed by the opponent's card effects._

* * *

"That's the one that lets them play Link Spell cards right?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah." Celina nodded.

_**"I activate the Link Spell, Judgement Arrows!"**_ Bit called.

* * *

_Judgement Arrows_

_Link Spell Card_

_Link Markers: Top-Right, Top, Top-Left_

_If a Link Monster this card points to battles, its ATK becomes double its current ATK during damage calculation only. When this card leaves the field while it points to a monster(s), destroy all those monsters. You can only activate 1 "Judgement Arrows" in your Spell & Trap Zone a Link Monster points to, also you can only control 1 "Judgement Arrows"._

* * *

Ryoken frowned seeing that only for Declan to look at the card thoughtfully.

**_"And now we activate Battle Coela's ability to move it next to a zone a card linked to it points too!"_** Boot used as Battle Coela moved again as Bit added,**_ "Now quake at our combo. We activate Torpedo's effect! Each time the equipped monster moved to different zones this turn you take 800 points of damage!"_**

Soulburner's eyes widened in shock as missiles fired striking him.

**(Soulburner: 2400)**

**_"This is our mightiest combo. Battle Coela, Torpedo, and Judgement Arrows formed a perfect combo."_ **Boot said to him Bit added, **_"We called it 'Voyage to Hell'. As Battle Coela moves quake in fear. We end our turn."_**

"Let's see what this Soulburner can do." Aso said thoughtfully.

Soulburner 1st Turn:

"Can't attack on the first turn, and already a lot of damage is dealt..." Soulburner said before grinning drawing, "This could be interesting. For my first move, I set two cards! Then by discarding Salamangreat Foxy from my hand, I can summon Salamangreat Meer!"

At that a orange mole with flames appeared.

* * *

_Salamangreat Meer_

_Fire Type_

_Level 2_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 600_

_If this card is added to your hand, except by drawing it for your normal draw: You can reveal this card; Special Summon it from your hand. If this card is in your hand: You can discard 1 other "Salamangreat" card; Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only use each effect of "Salamangreat Meer" once per turn._

* * *

"And now, I activate Foxy's effect! If there is a face up spell or trap card, by discarding a Salamangreat from my hand, I can summon this card from the graveyard!" Soulburner called as a blue fox appeared.

* * *

_Salamangreat Foxy_

_Fire Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1200_

__When this card is Normal Summoned: You can excavate the top 3 cards of your Deck, and if you do, you can add 1 excavated "Salamangreat" card to your hand, also shuffle the rest into the Deck. If this card is in your GY, and a face-up Spell/Trap is on the field: You can discard 1 "Salamangreat" card; Special Summon this card, then you can destroy 1 face-up Spell/Trap on the field. You can only use 1 "Salamangreat Foxy" effect per turn, and only once that turn.__

* * *

"Then a face-up Spell or Trap is destroyed! I pick Judgement Arrows!" Soulburner called as Foxy fired a fire stream at the Link Spell.

"Huh, but wait that won't work." Lulu recalled. "Since they used Marker's Portal he can't destroy Judgment Arrows."

**_"Not a bad card but useless."_** Boot said to him as Bit explained, **_"Since we used Marker's Portal to activate Judgement Arrows your effects to negate or destroy it is useless!"_**

The blast was nullified.

"Rats." Soulburner grunted.

**_"Don't give up! Sink you teeth and open a path!"_** Flame told him.

"I was just surprised that's all." Soulburner said before calling, "In that case appear the circuit that changes the future!"

The circuit appeared.

"The summoning conditions is 1 level 4 or below Cyberse!" Soulburner called as Meer entered the bottom arrow, "Link Summon! Link 1, Salamangreat Balelynx!"

At that a fire cat creature appeared.

* * *

_Salamangreat Balelynx_

_Fire Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 500_

_Link Marker: Bottom_

_1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster_  
_If this card is Link Summoned: You can add 1 "Salamangreat Sanctuary" from your Deck to your hand. If a "Salamangreat" card(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can banish this card from your GY instead. You can only use each effect of "Salamangreat Balelynx" once per turn._

* * *

Lilly smiled slightly. "It's cute."

"Balelynx then allows me to add Salamangreat Sanctuary to my hand!" Soulburner called adding the card, "Which is what I will activate!"

* * *

_Salamangreat Sanctuary_

_Field Spell Card_

_If you Link Summon a "Salamangreat" Link Monster, you can use 1 "Salamangreat" Link Monster you control with its same name as the entire material. During damage calculation, if your monster battles: You can pay 1000 LP, then target 1 Link Monster you control; make its ATK 0, and if you do, gain LP equal to its original ATK. You can only use each effect of "Salamangreat Sanctuary" once per turn._

* * *

"We will get to it in a minute." Soulburner told them, "Appear again, circuit that changes the future!"

The circuit appeared.

"The summoning conditions are two fire effect monsters! Link Summon!" Soulburner called as Foxy, and Balelynx entered the top, and bottom arrows. "Link 2! Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf!"

A blue humanoid wolf appeared roaring with flames on him.

* * *

_Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf_

_Fire Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1800_

_Link Arrows: Top, Bottom_

_2 FIRE Effect Monsters_  
_If a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to the zone(s) this card points to (except during the Damage Step): You can add 1 FIRE monster from your GY to your hand, but for the rest of this turn, you cannot Normal Summon/Set or Special Summon monsters with the added monster's name. During your Main Phase, if you control this card that was Link Summoned using "Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf" as material: You can add 1 "Salamangreat" Spell/Trap from your GY to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf" once per turn._

* * *

"Then I activate Jack Jaguar's ability in the graveyard! By shuffling Foxy back to my deck, I can summon it next to Sunlight Wolf's Link!" Soulburner called as a Jaguar appeared.

* * *

_Salamangreat Jack Jaguar_

_Fire Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1200_

_If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. If you control a "Salamangreat" Link Monster, while this card is in your GY: You can target 1 "Salamangreat" monster in your GY, except "Salamangreat Jack Jaguar"; shuffle that target into the Deck, and if you do, Special Summon this card to your zone your "Salamangreat" Link Monster points to. You can only use this effect of "Salamangreat Jack Jaguar" once per turn._

* * *

"Sunlight Wolf's effect activates! When a monster is summoned next to it's link, I can add a Fire Monster to my hand from the graveyard! I add Meer back!" Soulburner said showing the card.

"That's impressive, but not impressive enough." Dr. Genome frowned.

"Appear again, circuit that changes the future!" Soulburner called as the circuit appeared again, "The summoning conditions are at least 2 Fire effect monsters!"

They entered the top, Bottom-Left, and Bottom-Right arrows.

"Link Summon! Link 3! Salamangreat Heatleo!" Soulburner called as a red, and orange glowing lion monster appeared with 2300 attack points roaring.

* * *

_Salamangreat Heatleo_

_Fire Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link Arrows: Top, Bottom-Left, and Bottom-Right_

_2+ FIRE Effect Monsters  
If this card is Link Summoned: You can target 1 card in your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone; shuffle it into the Deck. Once per turn, if this card was Link Summoned using a "Salamangreat Heatleo" as material: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls and 1 "Salamangreat" monster in your GY; the opponent's monster ATK becomes equal to the ATK of the monster in your GY until the end of the turn._

* * *

"What's he planning?" Yugo asked.

"Heatleo's ability activates! I shuffle a card in your Spell, and Trap Card Zone back to your Deck!" Soulburner called shocking his opponents, "I can't destroy Judgement Arrows but it's another story for it being shuffled! Resounding Roar!"

Heatleo roared as Judgement Arrows vanished.

**_"When Judgement Arrows leaves the field, all monsters it's linked too are destroyed."_** Boot said as Battle Coela, and Torpedo shattered.

"He's pretty skilled." Yuri noted thoughtfully.

"Go Heatleo! Attack directly!" Soulburner called as Heatleo struck the two. **(BitBoot: 1200)** "I end my turn."

* * *

**Soulburner: 2600**

**BitBoot: 1200**

* * *

BitBoot 2nd Turn:

_**"Not bad Soulburner..."**_ Boot trailed off as Bit finished, **_"But now you will see our true power. We draw!"_**

They drew as Boot smirked, **_"We will summon D-Scale Piercing Saury!"_**

A new fish appeared.

* * *

_D-Scale Piercing Saury_

_Water Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 600_

_Once per turn: You can discard 1 "D-Scale" monster, then target 1 "D-Scale" monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but its ATK is halved._

* * *

**_"Piercing Saury's special ability allows us to fork a D-Scale from our hands to summon Battle Coela at the cost of half it's attack points!"_** Bit explained discarding a card as Battle Coela appeared again. **(ATK: 1800 / 2 = 900)**

"That isn't good." Rin frowned.

**_"Now Soulburner get ready to see our combination's true power."_** Bit said before Boot declared,**_ "Skill activate, Marker's Portal!"_**

"What?" Soulburner asked in shock.

**_"Again I activate the Link Spell, Judgement Arrows!"_** Boot called as the Link Spell reappeared.

"Wait that's cheating!" Yuya cried. "You can't use a skill twice."

Ryoken frowned before glancing at Cal who nodded.

"Into the VRAINS." Ryoken stated calmly.

Soulburner asked, "How can they used it twice?"

**_"A Skill can only be activated once during a duel!"_ **Flame reminded.

Boot said to them, **_"A-Doy! We know that! But since we combined..."_**

**_"We count as two people with two skills of their own."_ **Bit explained.

"That's cheating!" Soulburner yelled.

**_"Appear again our circuit!"_ **BitBoot declared,**_ "Summoning conditions are at least two D-Scales!"_**

Battle Coela, and Piercing Saury flew in the bottom, left, and right markers.

**_"We Link Summon! Link 3, D-Scale Full Metal Dunkle!"_** BitBoot called as a huge fish appeared.

* * *

_D-Scale Full Metal Dunkle_

_Water Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2400_

_Link Markers: Bottom, Left, Right_

_2+ "D-Scale" monsters_  
_Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect. When this effect is used: You can move this card to a Main Monster Zone it points to. If this card is moved: You can target 1 opponent's monster in this card's column; that monster is destroyed during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

"This is bad." Skye frowned.

**_"We place 1 card down. And now Dunkle attack Heatleo!"_ **Boot called as Bit reminded, **_"Due to Judgement Arrows it's points double!"_**

_Dunkle: _**_(ATK: 2400 x 2 = 4800)_**

Dunkle fired a blast as it triggered an explosion. Varis arrived as the explosion occurred.

**_"We..."_ **Boot started as Bit finished, **_"Win."_**

"Are you two sure?"

Hearing that they looked too see Soulburner, and Heatleo survived.

"Interesting." Varis smirked. "So there's more to you than meets the eye Soulburner."

**_"What?"_** Bit asked as Boot questioned, **_"How did you..."_**

"This card came in handy don't ya think?" Soulburner grinned showing an Emergency Provisions.

* * *

_Emergency Provisions_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Send any number of other Spell/Trap Cards you control to the Graveyard; gain 1000 LP for each card sent to the Graveyard this way._

* * *

**(Soulburner: 2400 + (2 * 1000) = 4400 - 2500 = 1900)**

"A risky card, let's see if it pays off." Varis told him.

"Plus by banishing Balelynx it protects Heatleo." Soulburner added.

**_"No matter your still losing."_** Boot said to him as Bit finished, **_"Next turn is when you'll lose."_**

Varis frowned.

Soulburner 2nd Turn:

"Okay! I draw!" Soulburner called drawing as he grinned, "Okay, I use-"

**_"Hold up! I activate D-Scale Chaff!"_** Bit called.

* * *

_D-Scale Chaff_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Activate only if you control a "D-Scale" Link Monster with the Link Rating equal to the number of the cards in your opponent's hand and/or field. Negate the effects of all cards your opponent controls and all cards activated from the hand until the End Phase._

* * *

**_"Since the total of cards on your side are equal to Dunkle's Link Rating all of them are useless, effects negated, and can't attack!"_** Boot called as ice froze Soulburner's two cards in his hand, and Heatleo.

"Oh no!" Lilly panicked.

"Don't worry, master Ryoken can handle this." Aso told her.

**_"Lock complete."_** Bit smirked as Boot added, **_"Your moves are frozen solid what can you do?"_**

Soulburner grinned, "You haven't beaten me yet... You lack one important detail."

**_"Oh, and what detail would that be?"_** Bit inquired.

"This here!" Soulburner called as his hand is coated in fire, "I activate my Skill!"

* * *

_Burning Draw_

_Soulburner's Skill_

_By lowering their own LP to 100, the user can draw 1 card for each multiple of 1000 LP they gave up._

* * *

"By lowering my Life Points to 100, I can draw a card for each 1000 points I give up!" Soulburner called called. **(Soulburner: 0100)**

**_"Get fired up Soulburner!"_** Flame grinned.

"Alright! Burning Draw!" Soulburner called drawing with his card coated in fire.

"That's a huge risk." Lulu frowned.

Soulburner looked, and grinned, "It's a hot card! I activate Salamangreat Transcendence!"

* * *

_Salamangreat Transcendence_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Salamangreat" Link Monster you control; Special Summon 1 "Salamangreat" Link Monster with the same name from your Extra Deck, using that monster you control as the entire material. (This is treated as a Link Summon.) You can only activate 1 "Salamangreat Transcendence" per turn._

* * *

**_"Good since it's a card you drawn, D-Scale Chaff can't lock it down!"_** Flame grinned.

**_"That spell won't be enough to help you Soulburner."_ **BitBoot told him.

"Ya sure? Cause it allows me to do this! Appear the circuit that changes the future!" Soulburner called as a red circle appeared as Heatleo jumped in, "Surging flame, awaken Heatleo's true strength with the power of purification! Reincarnation Link Summon! Resurrect, the king of beasts that runs through the fire prairie! Salamangreat Heatleo!"

Heatleo appeared with a fire mane roaring.

"Reincarnation Link Summon?" Zuzu asked.

"I've never heard of that before." Daisy admitted.

**_"What the?"_ **BitBoot asked in shock.

"Transcendence allows me to use Heatleo to Link Summon a second copy by using it as all the monsters needed!" Soulburner explained.

"Interesting, that's a powerful move." Varis noted calmly.

**_"And as a bonus D-Scale Chaff can't effect it!"_** Flame grinned.

"Resounding Roar again!" Soulburner called as Judgement Arrows vanished again, "And as Judgement Arrows left the field again your monster is destroyed!"

**_"Wrong!"_ **Bit called quick to retaliate as Boot called, **_"Once a turn Dunkle's destruction is negated, and it can move to a zone it points too!"_**

Dunkle moved where Heatleo is.

**_"And as a bonus during the end phase the monster in the same column as Dunkle is destroyed!"_** Bit added.

"Then it's over for him." Varis noted.

Soulburner grinned, "There is something else you lacked. Heatleo's reincarnation effect activates! Dunkle's attack points becomes the same as Jaguar in the graveyard! 1800! Flame Possession!"

Heatleo fired flames hitting Dunkle.** (ATK: 2400 - 600 = 1800)**

"So now Heatleo is stronger." Varis noted only to pause seeing Flame. "I'll deal with you once this is over."

Flame hearing that looked up seeing him.

"And now attack!" Soulburner called as Heatleo charged, "I activate Salamangreat Justice's effect in the graveyard! By banishing this card your monster loses 1000 points!"

_Dunkle: **(ATK: 1800 - 1000 = 800)**_

The attack hit destroying Full Metal Dunkle.

* * *

**Soulburner: 0100**

**BitBoot: 0000**

**Soulburner wins the duel!**

* * *

"Well that's that." Soulburner sighed before knelling looking strained.

"Is he alright?" Yuya asked nervously.

"His skill might have risks like that." Cal said seeing that.

"Maybe." Riley mentioned.

"That was a rather impressive duel." Varis stated moving opposite Soulburner. "Now then I'll be relieving you of that Ignis."

They looked over seeing him as Soulburner widen his eyes, "Varis!"

"Correct, now I'll allow you one opportunity to hand the Ignis over to me. Otherwise I'll be taking it by force." Varis told him.

Soulburner growled flying back, "Forget it madman!"

"I expected that." Varis stated before activating his Duel Disk. "Then I'll be taking it by force."

Suddenly a screen of Playmaker appeared, _"Varis get here now! Those two are getting away!"_

Varis frowned seeing that. "Consider yourself lucky, I have a more pressing matter to attend to."

With that he raced off. Soulburner, and Flame watched on blinking.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Specter and Playmaker were chasing Harlin.

**_"There they are!"_ **Ai cried seeing them.

Hearing that Harlin turned groaning, "Seriously?"

"It seems you've run out of places to hide." Specter smirked.

Harlin sped off with Bohman. Specter and Playmaker exchanged a quick glance as they moved to surround Harlin on both sides. At that Harlin looked around.

"Nowhere to run, now give back what you took from Jin." Playmaker told him.

At that Harlin looked down before riding down. Specter and Playmaker quickly gave chase. They saw a restricted area as Harlin pressed buttons which opened a hole allowing him to pass through.

"What the?" Playmaker questioned.

The hole closed forcing them to stop.

"No!" Yugo snapped. "What do we do now?"

"No! Jin!" Cal cried.

"Calm down, we'll find a way to reach them." Declan told him.

Playmaker grunted before telling Specter, "Specter find that guy that helped us, and tell him to meet at Cafe Nom."

Specter looked. "I think he's coming to us along with Master Varis."

Hearing that Playmaker turned. Varis was heading towards them with Soulburner behind him.

"He got away." Specter told Varis.

"Apparently, though it stands to reason Jin was attacked for a reason. It's possible you both could be targeted as well." Varis noted. "They'll be back, and we'll have to be prepared."

"We'll be careful." Playmaker said simply before turning to Soulburner, "Do you know Cafe Nom?"

"Yeah." Soulburner nodded.

"Meet us there." Playmaker told him.

Soulburner nodded before the four of them logged out. The three exited sighing.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well that's unfortunate.**

**bopdog111: Harlin, and Bohman got away.**

**Ulrich362: Yeah, but on the bright side Soulburner might be joining the group... though considering the Hanoi are allied with Playmaker... yeah.**

**bopdog111: It'll be a rocky start but some alliances don't always start off easy.**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to see what happens. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	21. Events Throughout!

**bopdog111: What did Bohman take?**

**Ulrich362: I don't know, but if he took something from Jin it means Yusaku, Specter, and Soulburner might be at risk.**

**bopdog111: We will have to find out soon. For now we have to acknowledge Soulburner as he's coming to Cafe Nom.**

**Ulrich362: Yeah, and it's going to be... quite the meeting. Yusaku's group from Den City... the former Lancers, and the Knights of Hanoi.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or VRAINS but we own the** **OCs!**

* * *

They group was making business at Cafe Nom working, and Cal had asked Celina to bring Jin back with her at his request.

_**"That guy has an Ignis."**_ Ai mentioned to them.

"We're aware, the FIRE Ignis no doubt." Specter noted. "It's ironic in a way."

"Fire Ignis? He did call Ai the Dark Ignis so what exactly does that mean?" Yugo asked.

Aso answered, "Each Ignis is associated with a different attribute except Divine for obvious reasons."'

"That makes sense, then that would mean..." Yusaku started.

"That's right, I was the origin of the Earth Ignis." Specter confirmed. "And the two missing members of our little group would be the origins of the Wind and Water Ignis."

"We're here." Celina called walking over with Jin.

"How is he?" Ryoken inquired.

"He's alright, that guy didn't take anything major." Celina answered turning to Jin, "He's also a bit more social actually."

"Seriously?" Cal asked in shock. "Jin?"

Jin turned with a smile, "Hi Cal... if business going good as usual?"

"It's like he's forgotten about the Hanoi Project." Genome remarked.

"I agree, but why take those memories from him?" Clarissa inquired suspiciously.

"Yeah, it is." Cal nodded before embracing Jin. "I'm glad you're ok."

Jin hugged him back.

Skye noticed someone else walking over. It is a young man wearing the same uniform as Yusaku, having white hair with red highlights, and glasses.

"Cal, I think you have a customer." Skye mentioned.

Cal at that turned, "Welcome."

"So this is the group?" the young man asked confusing them, "The group Playmaker's in with the Knights of Hanoi?"

"Your..." Cal trailed off in shock.

"Soulburner!" Yusaku remarked.

"Out here I'm Theodore Hamilton." the man said simply.

"Yeah, it is." Yuto nodded.

"Why are you all in league with the Knights?" Theodore questioned, "They put me, and him through horrible, horrible experiences."

"That's actually only a very small part of the real story." Ryoken told him. "The truth of the matter is we're the ones who are trying to undo the damage and save humanity."

Flame emerged from Theodore's Duel Disk, **_"My guess is that you need no introduction."_**

"No we don't, but I have a feeling you might need introductions and an explanation?" Yuri inquired calmly.

"So who are you all?" Theodore asked them.

* * *

_After the introductions..._

**_"Wait. Yuya Sakaki, Declan Akaba, and Zuzu Boyle. You all are legends throughout here."_** Flame said shocked.

"Legends?" Yuya asked in shock. "I wouldn't go that far."

"That's true, and remember it's Zuzu Sakaki now, not Boyle. That was my maiden name." Zuzu told him.

"Legend Status or not it doesn't change your working with the Hanoi." Theodore stated to them.

"Are you an idiot? The Hanoi aren't the bad guys it's SOL Technologies." Yugo told him. "Ryoken's the one who saved you!"

Ryoken had placed a hand on Yugo's shoulder. Yugo looked back at that before sighing and nodding.

"If you want to enact justice then let's do that right here, and now." Ryoken said to Theodore, "No Link VRAINS."

"You sure about that?" Theodore asked him.

"Genome, Aso, Clarissa." Ryoken said as they nodded as Aso throw a cube as it grew enveloping Ryoken, and Theodore, "This enables us to duel safely, and people won't see what our cards are."

"Hopefully after this he'll understand." Yuto admitted.

"Fine!" Theodore called activating his Duel Disk with Ryoken.

"DUEL!

Theodore: 4000

Ryoken: 4000

Theodore 1st Turn:

"I'll go first! I summon Salamangreat Wolvie!" Theodore called as a wolf of fire appeared.

* * *

_Salamangreat Wolvie_

_Fire Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1000_

_A monster that was Link Summoned using this card as material cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect for the rest of that turn. You can only use 1 of the following effects of "Salamangreat Wolvie" per turn, and only once that turn._  
_● If this card is Special Summoned from the GY: You can target 1 FIRE monster in your GY; add it to your hand._  
_● If this card is added from your GY to your hand by an effect: You can reveal this card, then target 1 FIRE monster in your GY; add it to your hand._

* * *

"I then activate Fury of Fire!" Theodore called activating a spell.

* * *

_Fury of Fire_

_Normal Spell Card_

_(This card is always treated as a "Salamangreat" card.)_  
_Special Summon up to 2 "Salamangreat" monsters with different names from your hand and/or GY in Defense Position, but their effects are negated, also, for the rest of this turn after this card resolves, you can only Special Summon from the Extra Deck once. You can only activate 1 "Fury of Fire" per turn._

* * *

"I summon up to two Salamangreats from my hand, and I can only Special Summon from the Extra Deck once this turn!" Theodore called, "Come Parro, and Falco!"

Two Fire Cyberses appeared.

* * *

_Salamangreat Parro_

_Fire Type_

_Level 5_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 1000_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, in Attack Position. If this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Salamangreat" monster in your GY; this card's ATK becomes that target's. You can Tribute this card; gain 2000 LP. You can only use this effect of "Salamangreat Parro" once per turn._

* * *

_Salamangreat Falco_

_Fire Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1600_

_If this card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 "Salamangreat" Spell/Trap in your GY; Set that target to your field. If this card is in your GY: You can target 1 "Salamangreat" monster you control, except "Salamangreat Falco"; return that monster to the hand, and if you do, Special Summon this card. You can only use 1 "Salamangreat Falco" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"Three monsters on his first turn?" Rin asked in shock.

"Appear the circuit that changes the future!" Theodore called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions are at least 2 Fire effect monsters!"

The three entered the markers.

"Link Summon! Link 3! Salamangreat Heatleo!" Theodore called as Heatleo appeared roaring.

* * *

_Salamangreat Heatleo_

_Fire Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link Arrows: Top, Bottom-Left, and Bottom-Right_

_2+ FIRE Effect Monsters_  
_If this card is Link Summoned: You can target 1 card in your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone; shuffle it into the Deck. Once per turn, if this card was Link Summoned using a "Salamangreat Heatleo" as material: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls and 1 "Salamangreat" monster in your GY; the opponent's monster ATK becomes equal to the ATK of the monster in your GY until the end of the turn._

* * *

"I end my turn with one card down!" Theodore said ending his turn.

Ryoken 1st Turn:

Ryoken before drawing looked at his hand seeing Magnarokket Dragon, Gateway Dragon, Anesthrokket Dragon, Autorokket Dragon, and Sniffer Dragon before calling, "I draw!"

Ryoken looked to see what he drawn was Boot Sector Launch as he looked up to Theodore.

"Well, what ya waiting for!?" Theodore asked him.

Ryoken closed his eyes saying what they don't expect,

"I end my turn."

**_"Huh? Oh come on."_ **Ai pouted. **_"He give you the duel of your life and just throws this one away? How is that fair?"_**

"Let this go on." Yusaku told him, "Ryoken wouldn't do that unless he has an idea."

Theodore 2nd Turn:

"Your passing? Fine!" Theodore called drawing, "I summon Salamangreat Jack Jaguar!"

The Jaguar appeared.

* * *

_Salamangreat Jack Jaguar_

_Fire Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1200_

_If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. If you control a "Salamangreat" Link Monster, while this card is in your GY: You can target 1 "Salamangreat" monster in your GY, except "Salamangreat Jack Jaguar"; shuffle that target into the Deck, and if you do, Special Summon this card to your zone your "Salamangreat" Link Monster points to. You can only use this effect of "Salamangreat Jack Jaguar" once per turn._

* * *

"Heatleo attack!" Theodore called as Heatleo charged striking Ryoken. **(Ryoken: 1700)** "Now Jack Jaguar atta-"

He then paused gritting his teeth before screaming to the air as Heatleo, and Jack Jaguar vanished with the cube.

Theodore: 4000

Ryoken: 1700

Duel Ended with No Result.

"Hey, are you alright?" Lulu asked walking over to him.

Theodore got on his knees, and hands, "If I win like this, it won't be cool!"

Ryoken walked to him, "Are you satisfied?"

"No! You didn't fight back!" Theodore yelled at him.

"It's not good to keep your emotions in you." Ryoken said simply, "What I done is releasing them from you."

"What are you going to do now?" Rin asked.

"You can assist us against the true masterminds of your suffering." Daisy offered to Theodore, "SOL Technologies."

"...Defeating them isn't gonna get my parents back." Theodore admitted.

Suddenly Lulu embraced him. "I'm so sorry."

Theodore turned to her at that.

"Losing your parents... it must be hard." Lulu whispered.

"We can't exactly say we know what's it like... most of us are orphans or at worst it was only temporary." Yuya admitted. "But if we can do anything..."

Theodore rose up before saying, "You had gotten me to see the Hanoi are not the ones to blame..."

"For the Lost Incident no, but once this is all over we do need to atone for the crimes we have committed." Ryoken told him.

**_"Oi Flame! Nice to see ya!"_** Ai grinned waving.

The Ignis hearing that looked over, **_"Oh it's you Dark Ignis."_**

**_"Ai. I'm called Ai here."_** Ai said to him.

Flame blinked, **_"Your not named that cause your an AI are you?"_**

**_"N-No, of course not!"_** Ai stammered a little.

**_"Whatever that doesn't matter."_** Flame shrugged, _**"I am hardly surprised you got the Hanoi to stop."**_

_**"Not completely. Where are the others?"**_ Ai asked him.

Flame shrugged, **_"Beats me. After you left Light Ignis had been acting strange."_**

"Strange, strange in what way?" Yuri inquired before glancing at Ryoken and meeting his eye.

**_"Light Ignis is normally calm, and collected... But since Ai left he started to act frantic, and looked worried about something."_** Flame answered, **_"I asked Water Ignis to see what's going on, and what she told me shocked me... She saw him crying."_**

"Crying?" Celina asked in surprise. "Why would he be crying?"

**_"I don't know that really concerned us."_** Flame admitted, **_"He even asked her if she knows what it's like to feel alone, and knowing you don't have a future."_**

**_"What about the others?"_** Ai asked.

_**"Earth Ignis went off to his own world to think. Water Ignis said she's looking for something. And I don't know where Wind Ignis might be."**_ Flame answered, _**"She told me to find you, and there you are."**_

**_"Oh..."_** Ai started before pausing. **_"Wait, she was worried about me?"_**

**_"Yeah. Why wouldn't she?_**" Flame asked before sighing, **_"Oh wait, I know it's because of the times she scolds, or lectures you about slacking isn't it?"_**

**_"I don't slack."_** Ai argued.

"Akira... do you have a minute?" Yuri inquired.

"Yes Yuri?" Akira asked turning over.

"You've worked with them for some time, what do you think SOL Tech is planning now that Playmaker defeated Varis in Link VRAINS?" Yuri asked.

"I don't know but you, and everyone else are now Bounties." Akira answered, "What King, Queen, and the others are up too, I don't have a clue."

Yuri nodded at that. "I had a feeling. In that case you and Skye need to stay out of Link VRAINS from now on."

"What?" Skye asked surprised.

"It's too dangerous, and this isn't your battle. The two of you are the only ones who don't have any stake in what's coming." Yuri told her. "Gore too, the three of you should leave this to the people involved in the fight."

"Daddy..." Lilly trailed off.

Yuri turned to her and picked her up gently before kissing her forehead. "Stay with miss Skye alright? I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

Lilly hugged him.

Seeing this Theodore looked down. Yuya put a hand on his shoulder seeing that.

"Speaking of Gore where is he?" Yuto mentioned, "I haven't seen him ever since the Hanoi Tower incident."

"He called me a while ago." Skye answered, "He said he's taking a hitatus for a while. Something involving 'realization' after everything."

"That makes sense." Yuto nodded.

"That aside now we gotta handle SOL, find out Bohman's methods, and look for the other Ignis." Yusaku decided.

"In that case we should divide into three groups." Declan noted.

"So who's going?" Cal asked.

Jin listening asked, "Can I join you guys?"

"Jin?" Cal asked surprised.

"I'd been at the sidelines for a long time, and you all had been fighting for me, and everyone else." Jin explained, "I'm pretty much involved in this like Yusaku, and Theodore."

"Are you sure?" Zuzu asked.

Jin nodded to them, "It'll take some time but my Deck is decent."

"Well alright, in that case how are we splitting up?" Yuya asked.

"Riley, Clarissa, Aso, and Dr. Genome will go with me to investigate SOL Technologies. Yuya, Yugo, Yuto, Yuri, Zuzu, Rin, Lulu, and Celina will try and investigate Bohman. Everyone else will search for the other Ignis." Declan answered.

They all nodded hearing that.

"I'll keep Tabs on SOLs, and see what their up too, and Skye will inform if anything happens." Akira mentioned.

The others nodded at that as Yugo walked over to Theodore.

"Look, I know it's hard to trust them but give them a chance. Worst case... you can just duel your frustrations out later." he told him. "I know that better than a lot of people."

"You been through that before?" Theodore asked him.

"Yeah, with Yuri." Yugo nodded. "I wanted to kill him for a long time, ended up actually dueling him and losing... things happened and I was still angry so we dueled again and again... eventually though, it started to become kind of fun, trying to outplay him. I don't even mind if I lose now."

_"Sounds like he's your kind of mentor."_ Flame admitted to Theodore.

"Mentor? I'm not exactly the mentor type." Yugo admitted.

**_"Come on, let's get going!"_** Ai called to them.

"Right." Yugo replied. "Trust me though, give it some time and things will improve."

With that he walked over to the others. Theodore watched before walking over.

* * *

_In Link VRAINS..._

They all appeared in their avatars though they noticed Ryoken's looked different.

His second avatar form resembles the first one with several alterations: he retains his fair skin and blue eyes, his maroon hair is now grey, and the red highlights on the sides, which are now more pronounced, have a shade of pink roots. The shaped of his mask now appears more rhombus-like, the glass now recedes up to his nose, and the forehead has a plate with the four dots spread out. The trench coat has a black color scheme on the body, a black stripe among the outer borders, the black stripe on the upper section has been removed, and the lower exterior sports a lime stripe and patter. The ornament around his neck is now lime, has a more square-like structure, and the red gems have been replaced with small, rectangular red lights. His sleeves are now black with a lime exterior, and the red diamond pattern on the forearms are more wider. His suit is more white, he wears a black belt with a gold buckle, which has a bullet carved on each sides, a red bullet-shaped light at the center, and a wide red diamond pattern on each outer thigh exterior of the pants. His black boots retained the red pattern, but now sports a lime border above the red patterns and a lime heel.

"Huh... not a bad change." Songbird admitted.

"I figured to get a new appearance." Varis explained, "But more on that later. Ignis Group with me."

"Bohman Group with me." Violet Prince said to his group with Yuya looking like a spellcaster magician that has a white robe, and with a blue mask.

"Be careful, and stay in touch." Moon Dancer mentioned.

With that they all flew to their tasks.

Jin also has on a blazer that resembles an Obelisk Blue Blazer, and has changed his hairstyle to a spiky style that is blonde, and white highlights with blue eyes, and white pants, and to finish the look red fingerless gloves.

"I haven't thought that yet." Jin admitted, "But I think maybe Skystar?"

"Skystar works." Soulburner nodded.

**_"Okay so Flame who should we look for first?"_ **Ai asked him.

**_"Wind Ignis. I don't know where he went off too so if we find him first we'll be able to take care of the most hardest task to find."_** Flame answered.

The group nodded at that. They sped off together to find the Wind Ignis looking around. Skystar occasionally looked behind them. Playmaker slowed down. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"I can't help but feel something or someone is watching us." Skystar answered.

Hearing that Playmaker turned back. He doesn't see anything was behind them. Even so he frowned. _'Something about this feels off... where are you?'_

"Wait... Of course, in front of us!" Skystar realized looking ahead.

Playmaker turned looking. What they all see was a ship heading for them as what exited were copies of AI-A, and AI-B.

"What?" Soulburner asked in shock. "How many are there?"

**_"Quite a lot."_** Flame said in disbelief, **_"Can we handle this many?"_**

"We don't have time for this." Playmaker grunted.

Varis agreed, "Agreed. Specter, let's do what we practiced on for anything that stands in our way."

Specter nodded. "Of course master Varis."

With that the two raised they arms as Data Storms build before they called out firing blasts from them which vaporized the AI, and struck the ship causing it to fall from the sky to the ground where it exploded.

"You can do that?" Skystar asked in shock.

"I hold the power to destroy Link VRAINS should I wish it." Varis said before they both knelled exhausted, "But it drains our strength hugely..."

**_"Uh, I hate to be the bearer of bad news... Two survived!"_ **Ai cried as the two copies flew to attack them as they avoided.

Skystar grunted before saying to Playmaker, "Playmaker, I'll handle these two!"

"Two at once?" Playmaker asked in shock. "You can't, besides these two are dangerous. Nyx and I dueled them before."

"Trust me. My Deck is nothing to joke at." Skystar assured him with a smile, "And I had think carefully about my Skill, and it can help me out once I use it."

Playmaker looked hesitant but nodded. "Be careful, they mill your hand before you get a chance to play."

"On it." Skystar nodded as they prepare themselves ready.

**"Us will have the same field, and graveyard but different set of Life Points."** AI-A stated which Skystar nodded agreeing.

"SPEED DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Scream by TFK)**

**Skystar: 4000**

**AI-A: 4000**

**AI-B: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

AI-A 1st Turn:

**"I'll go first. Pays 500 Life Points summons Tentacluster Darkwhip."** AI-A stated as Darkwhip appeared.

**(AI-A: 3500)**

* * *

_Tentacluster Darkwhip_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Machine_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 500_

_You can pay 500 LP; Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Tentacluster Darkwhip" once per turn._

* * *

**"Then activates Spell Card, Machine Duplication."** AI-A continued.

* * *

_Machine Duplication_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Machine-Type monster you control with 500 or less ATK; Special Summon up to 2 monsters from your Deck with the same name as that monster._

* * *

**"Targets machine monster with 500 or less attack points, and summons up to two more copies of target monster."** AI-A stated as two more Darkwhips appeared.

**"Circuit open!"** AI-A called raising his arms as the circuit appeared above him,** "Summoning conditions 3 Tentaclusters!"**

The three entered the bottom arrows.

**"Link Summon! Link 3, Tentacluster Nautilus!"** AI-A called as Nautilus appeared behind him.

* * *

_Tentacluster Nautilus_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Markers: Bottom, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

_3 "Tentacluster" monsters_  
_When this card is Link Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "Tentacluster" monster from your hand to your zone this card points to. Once per turn: You can target all monsters this card points to; destroy them._

* * *

**_"They didn't change at all. That's boring."_** Ai said bluntly.

**_"They don't have free will Ai."_** Flame pointed out.

**"Effect of Nautilus! Special Summons, Tentacluster Ganthor!"** AI-A called as a coral monster appeared.

* * *

_Tentacluster Ganthor_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Tentacluster" Link Summon: Add 1 "Tentacluster" monster from your Deck to your hand. If this card is sent to the GY as Link Material: Add 1 "Tentacluster" Spell/Trap to your hand. You can only activate each effect of "Tentacluster Ganthor" per turn._

* * *

**"When Ganthor summoned by Tentacluser Link Monster add 1 Tentacluster monster to hand."** AI-A said adding the card, **"Circuit open!"**

The circuit appeared again.

**"Summoning conditions 1 Tentacluster!"** AI-A called as Ganthor entered the top arrow, **"Link Summon! Link 1, Tentacluster Clamster!"**

At that a clam monster opening it's shell appeared.

* * *

_Tentacluster Clamster_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Marker: Top_

_1 "Tentacluster" monster_  
_Cannot be used as Link Material the turn it is Link Summoned or Special Summoned. Cannot be targeted attacks. If this card is Link Summoned so that it's co-linked: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Tentacluster" monster from your Deck. If this co-linked card is destroyed by a monster effect: Special Summon this card from your GY. You can only use each effect of "Tentacluster Clamster" per turn._

* * *

**_"They never had that before!"_** Ai cried.

"No, they didn't." Playmaker frowned. "So what's their strategy this time?"

**"Effect of Ganthor! If used for Link Summon add 1 Tentacluster Spell, Trap Card!"** AI-A said adding a card, **"Clamster effect! When Link Summoned co-linked inflict 800 damage, and Special Summons, Tentacluster Froggat!"**

A frog creature appeared.

* * *

_Tentacluster Froggat_

_Dark Type_

_Level 2_

_Machine_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_If this card is destroyed by a Monster Effect: Target 2 "Tentacluster" monsters in your GY with the same name; Special Summon them but negate their effects also banish them during the End Phase. The monsters Special Summoned by this effect cannot be used for a Link Summon this turn. You can only activate this effect of "Tentacluster Froggat" once per turn._

* * *

**(Skystar: 3200)**

**"Activate effect of Nautilus. Destroy all cards in zones points too."** AI-A said as Clamster, and Froggat shattered, **"Clamster effect, when destroyed while co-linked Special Summons itself!"**

Clamster appeared again.

**"Froggat effect, targets two Darkwhips, and summons them."** AI-A added as two Darkwhips appeared again, **"Effects negated, can't be used for Link Summon, and banished during End Phase."**

"What is he plotting?" Specter inquired.

**"Two Darkwhips overlay started!**" AI-A called as the two Darkwhips entered the Overlay Network.

_**"An Xyz Summon!"**_ Ai cried in shock.

**_"Xyz Summon! Rank 2, Tentacluster Sharkraken!"_** AI-A called as a shark mixed with a mechanical kraken appeared.

* * *

_Tentacluster Sharkraken_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 2_

_Machine/Xyz_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_2+ Level 2 "Tentacluster" monsters_  
__When this card is Xyz Summoned: Detach any number of Xyz Materials on this card, inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each one, and if you do, draw 1 card for each detached material. If this card is destroyed by a Monster Effect, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent also negate all Monster Effects they control. You can only activate each effect of "Tentacluster Sharkraken" per turn.__

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"This is bad." Soulburner frowned. "I'm joining in."

"No Soulburner this is my battle." Skystar told him.

**"Sharkraken effect activates. Xyz Summoned detach all Overlay Units inflict 500 damage for each one."** AI-A said as Sharkraken took both units.

**(Skystar: 2200)**

**"Draw 1 card for each Unit."** AI-A said drawing twice, **"Sets three cards. Turn over."**

Skystar 1st Turn:

"Bout time. I draw!" Skystar called drawing, "I activate the spell, Reinforcement of the Army!"

* * *

_Reinforcement of the Army_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Add 1 Level 4 or lower Warrior monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"I take a Warrior that's level 4 or lower, and add it to my hand!" Skystar said showing the card.

Soulburner frowned at that. "I don't like this, what is his deck anyway?"

"I now summon Satellarknight Vega!" Skystar called as a light warrior appeared.

* * *

_Satellarknight Vega_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1600_

_If this card is Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 "tellarknight" monster from your hand, except "Satellarknight Vega". You can only use this effect of "Satellarknight Vega" once per turn._

* * *

"When this card is summoned, it's ability lets me summon another tellarknight from my hand." Skystar added, "I summon Satellarknight Alsahm!"

Another light warrior appeared.

* * *

_Satellarknight Alsahm_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1800_

_If this card is Summoned: You can inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. You can only use this effect of "Satellarknight Alsahm" once per turn._

* * *

"Satellarknights? Interesting." Specter noted calmly.

"When Alsahm is summoned you take 1000 points of damage!" Skystar called as Alsahm fired an arrow as AI-A was hit.** (AI-A: 3000)** "Then I activate Satellarknight Skybridge!"

* * *

_Satellarknight Skybridge_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 "tellarknight" monster you control; Special Summon 1 "tellarknight" monster with a different name from your Deck, and if you do, shuffle the targeted monster into the Deck. While the monster Special Summoned by this effect is face-up on the field, you cannot Special Summon monsters, except "tellarknight" monsters. You can only activate 1 "Satellarknight Skybridge" per turn._

* * *

"By shuffling Vega to my Deck, I can summon another tellarknight with a different name!" Skystar called as Vega vanished, "So I'll exchange Vega for Denub!"

Another warrior appeared.

* * *

_Satellarknight Deneb_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1000_

_If this card is Summoned: You can add 1 "tellarknight" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Satellarknight Deneb". You can only use this effect of "Satellarknight Deneb" once per turn._

* * *

"When this card is summoned, I can add another tellarknight to my hand." Skystar said adding a card.

"Not bad." Varis noted calmly.

"And now I use these two to build the Overlay Network!" Skystar called as the two flew up.

"Darkness gives way to all! Show the true desire of this warrior! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Darktellarknight Batlamyus!" Skystar called as a warrior appeared.

* * *

_Darktellarknight Batlamyus_

_Dark Type_

_Rank 4_

_Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 550_

_2 Level 4 "tellarknight" monsters_  
_All face-up monsters on the field become DARK. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and discard 1 card; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 LIGHT "tellarknight" Xyz Monster by using this face-up card you control as the Xyz Material, also you cannot Xyz Summon other monsters for the rest of this turn. (This is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to this card also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) This effect can be activated during either player's turn, if you have 7 or more "tellarknight" monsters with different names in your Graveyard._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

**_"2600 already?"_** Ai asked in shock.

"Now by using an Overlay Unit, and sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, I can use it's Special Ability! An ability allows me use it for an Xyz Summon!" Skystar called discarding a card as Batlymus glowed. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

Varis watched calmly.

"Warrior of Light! Give way to revive the real self of all those wronged! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Stellarknight Triverr!" Skystar called as another warrior appeared but weaker.

* * *

_Stellarknight Triverr_

_Light Type_

_Rank 4_

_Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 2500_

_3 Level 4 "tellarknight" monsters_  
_During the turn you Xyz Summon this card, you cannot Special Summon monsters, except "tellarknight" monsters. If this card is Xyz Summoned: Return all other cards on the field to the hand. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; send 1 random card from your opponent's hand to the Graveyard. If this card with Xyz Material is sent to the Graveyard: You can target 1 "tellarknight" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

**(ORU: 2)**

"I see, so that was his plan." Specter noted. "Impressive."

"When this card is Xyz Summoned all other cards goes back to the hand!" Skystar called as his monster sweep the field in golden light effectively erasing AI-A's field in a instant.

Ai just stared in shock seeing that.

**_"Well... maybe he doesn't need help."_** Flame admitted.

**"Skill Activate, Reincarnation!"** AI-A suddenly called glowing.

* * *

_Reincarnation_

_AI-A's Skill_

_When the user's monster(s) leaves the field by a card effect, they can banish those monsters to Link Summon 1 monster from their Extra Deck equal or higher then the Link Rating if they banished a Link Monster._

* * *

**"Banish all monsters that left field, Link Summon among them!"** AI-A called.

Playmaker's eyes widened in shock.

**"Banish Nautilus, Sharkraken, and Clamster!"** AI-A called before declaring, **"Link Summon! Link 4, Tentacluster Neptunio!"**

A fish warrior wielding a trident appeared.

* * *

_Tentacluster Neptunio_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Markers: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Top-Left, Top-Right_

_2+ "Tentacluster" Link Monsters_  
__Effects will be revealed.__

* * *

Specter frowned seeing that. "Link 4 but no points, that doesn't bode well."

"I place 1 card down, and use Triverr's ability to get you a discard!" Skystar called as his monster glowed. **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

A card in AI-B's hand vanished.

"This is bad." Soulburner frowned.

"Turn end." Skystar ended.

AI-B 1st Turn:

**"My turn. Skill activate, Double Draw!"** AI-B called glowing.

* * *

_Double Draw_

_AI-B's Skill_

_The user draws 2 cards for their normal draw during their Draw Phase._

* * *

**"Draw 2 cards instead of 1 for Draw Phase!"** AI-B called drawing twice.

_'Jin...'_ Playmaker thought nervously.

**"Effect of Neptunio! Once per turn banish two Tentacluster with different names, Link Summon 1 Tentacluster!"** AI-B called as the circuit appeared, **"Link Summon! Link 2, Tentacluster Squidtacus!"**

Squidtacus appeared ready.

* * *

_Tentacluster Squidtacus_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Markers: Left, Right_

_2 "Tentacluster" monsters_  
_If this card is Link Summoned while linked to a face-up "Tentacluster" monster: Target 1 level 4 or lower "Tentacluster" monster in your GY, Special Summon that target. If a face-up monster linked to this card is destroyed by a card effect, destroy 1 card this card points too, and if you do inflict 600 damage to your opponent. While this card is Linked to a face-up, "Tentacluster" Link Monster: Your opponent cannot target this card for attacks or effects._

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Soulburner asked him.

"No." Skystar answered.

**"Normal Summon, Tuner Monster, Tentacluster Amphibian!"** AI-B called as a lizard appeared.

* * *

_Tentacluster Amphibian_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_If a "Tentacluster" Link Monster is used as Synchro Material with this card treat that card as a monster with a level equal to it's Link Rating. If this card is destroyed by a card effect: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent. You can only activate this effect of "Tentacluster Amphibian" per turn._

* * *

**_"Synchro now?"_** Ai asked in disbelief.

**"Amphibian effect. Treat Squidtacus as a level 2 monster!"** AI-B called.

**_"A level three Synchro Summon."_ **Flame frowned. **_"Hopefully the others are having better luck."_**

The two flew up.

**(LV: 1 + 2 = 3)**

**"Synchro Summon! Level 3, Tentacluster Eelaster!"** AI-B called as an eel appeared.

* * *

_Tentacluster Eelaster_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine/Synchro_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_1 "Tentacluster" Tuner Monster + 1 non-Tuner Monster_  
_When this card is Synchro Summoned: Special Summon 1 "Tentacluster" monster from your GY to a Zone a "Tentacluster" Link Monster points too. If a "Tentacluster" monster while this card is in your GY, or this card is destroyed by a Monster Effect: Special Summon this card from your GY, and if you do inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. Cannot be targeted for attacks._

* * *

"They're in a different league from the ones Nyx and I fought last time." Playmaker frowned.

**"Eelaster effect! When Synchro Summoned, Special Summon Tentacluster Amphibian to a zone Neptuino points too!"** AI-B called as the monster appeared on Skystar's field, **"Neptunio effect activated! When monster Special Summoned from GY to Zone points too, all linked monsters destroyed!"**

The two shattered.

**"Amphibian effect activated! Inflict 800 damage!"** AI-B called as Skystar grunted. **(Skystar: 1600) "Eelaster effect activates! When destroyed by monster effect Special Summon from graveyard inflict 1000 damage!"**

Eelaster appeared zapping Skystar who cried out. **(Skystar: 0600)**

**"Neptunio effect activated! Destroy card equal to Tentacluster Link Monster!"** AI-B called as Skystar's Xyz shattered, **"Set three cards. Turn over."**

**_"Oh boy, I best lend a hand."_**

**"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points."**

Shocked everyone turned to see who joined.

* * *

**Ulrich362: A mysterious ally? Who could it be?**

**bopdog111: We'll see next time.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	22. Magical Pendulum!

**bopdog111: Who just joined?**

**Ulrich362: An ally? An enemy? Only one way to find out right?**

**bopdog111: Yep.**

**Ulrich362: Well, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or VRAINS but we own the** **OCs!**

* * *

**(New Dueling Theme: The Takedown by Girl on Fire)**

**Skystar: 0600**

**?: 2000**

**AI-A: 2500**

**AI-B: 4000**

**Let the duel continue!**

* * *

Where we last left off is that AI-A, and AI-B had put Skystar in a fix. AI-A had used his Skill, Reincarnation to summon Tentacluster Neptunio.

* * *

_Tentacluster Neptunio_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Markers: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Top-Left, Top-Right_

_2+ "Tentacluster" Link Monsters_  
_Effects will be revealed._

* * *

AI-B has Tentacluster Eelaster summoned by it's ability on the field, and set three cards already used his Skill, Double Draw.

* * *

_Tentacluster Eelaster_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine/Synchro_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_1 "Tentacluster" Tuner Monster + 1 non-Tuner Monster_  
_When this card is Synchro Summoned: Special Summon 1 "Tentacluster" monster from your GY to a Zone a "Tentacluster" Link Monster points too. If a "Tentacluster" monster while this card is in your GY, or this card is destroyed by a Monster Effect: Special Summon this card from your GY, and if you do inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. Cannot be targeted for attacks._

* * *

Meanwhile Skystar has no cards to his name on his field with 2 cards in his hand.

The new duelist only had four cards in his hand from just joining, and took the Intrusion Penalty flying in. It was a silver, and dark green being that has a silver piece of a face floating in a head that looked like a big circle with only the piece in it.

**_"No way... is that..."_** Ai started in shock.

**_"You arrived just in time."_** Flame noted.

At that what rose getting on the being's head was a green Ignis with blue eyes, **_"Fire Ignis, Dark Ignis it's been a while."_**

"An Ignis?" Playmaker asked surprised.

**_"Talk later. For now we gotta take care of the unwanted merchandise."_ **the Ignis stated looking over before turning to Skystar, **_"You don't mind that do you?"_**

Skystar nodded. "Alright."

Ignis 1st Turn:

**_"Then I'm next here!"_** the Ignis called as the being drew,_** "First off since you two scrap-heaps have a monster, I can summon Stormrider Griffore!"**_

At that a wind ship appeared with beige fins, and having an eagle head appeared.

* * *

_Stormrider Griffore_

_Wind Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 800_

_If your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card is in your hand and there are no cards on the field: You can look at your opponent's hand, and if they have a Spell/Trap(s) in their hand, Set 1 of them to their field, and if you do, Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Stormrider Griffore" once per Duel._

* * *

**_"Next as there is a Stormider present, and accountable for, I can summon Stormrider Falconeer!"_** the Ignis added as another ship with a falcon head appeared.

* * *

_Stormrider Falconeer_

_Wind Type_

_Level 2_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 900_

_While you control a "Stormrider" monster: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card is used for a Link Summon: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card on your opponent's field, destroy that target, and if you do add 1 "Stormrider Falconeer" to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Stormrider Falconeer" per turn._

* * *

"A third Ignis." Varis frowned.

**_"And now appear the circuit that rages before me!"_** the Ignis called as the circuit appeared, **_"Summoning conditions are two Stormriders!"_**

The two flew up entering the Top, and Bottom Markers.

_**"Link Summon! Link 2, Stormridership Rockbuster!"**_ the Ignis called as a two headed flying ship appeared cawing.

* * *

_Stormridership Rockbuster_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2000_

_Link Markers: Top, Bottom_

_2 "Stormrider" monsters_  
_When a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to a zone(s) this card points to while you control no cards in your Spell & Trap Zone: You can destroy 2 cards in your or your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone. You cannot activate nor Set Spell/Trap Cards the turn you activate this effect. When a Link-3 or higher Link Monster is Link Summoned to your opponent's field: You can Set 1 Trap from your opponent's GY to your field. It can be activated this turn. You can only use 1 effect of "Stormridership Rockbuster" per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

**_"Then as Falconeer is used for a Link Summon, I can destroy that middle set card, and add another Falconeer!"_** the Ignis called as the card was destroyed while the Ignis added the card,**_ "Then I activate Stormrider Advance!"_**

* * *

_Stormrider Advance_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Pay 1000 LP: Your opponent sets 1 Spell/Trap Card from their Deck equal to the amount of "Stormrider" Link Monsters you control. You must control no other cards in your Spell/Trap Card Zone to activate, and to resolve this effect._

* * *

**_"By paying 1000 points you must set a card from your Deck!"_** the Ignis explained. **(Ignis: 1000)**

AI-B calmly sets a card.

_**"And now come Data Storm!" **_the Ignis called reaching his hand as the Data Storm build.

"What?" Soulburner asked in shock.

**_"When I have 1000 or fewer Life Points, I can take a random Link Monster from the Data Storm, and add it to my Extra Deck! I activate my Skill!"_ **the Ignis called, **_"Come, Storm Access!"_**

* * *

_Storm Access_

_Ignis' Skill_

_If the user has 1000 or less LP, the user randomly obtains a Link Monster from a nearby Data Storm and adds it to their Extra Deck._

* * *

A card appeared in his hand as he grinned, **_"I summon Falconeer!"_**

Falconeer appeared.

**_"Rockbuster destroys your two set cards!"_** the Ignis called as two of the face-downs shattered, **_"Appear again, circuit that rages before me!"_**

The circuit appeared.

**_"The summoning conditions are at least two Stormriders!"_** the Ignis called as the two entered the bottom arrows, **_"Link Summon! Link 3, Stormridership Bahamut Bomber!"_**

A whale like ship appeared.

* * *

_Stormridership Bahamut Bomber_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2800_

_Link Markers: Bottom, Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left_

_2+ "Stormrider" monsters_  
_If this card is Special Summoned while you control no cards in your Spell & Trap Zone: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to them. (Quick Effect) Once per turn: You can target 1 card in your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone; destroy it, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to them._

* * *

"2800!" Skystar cried in shock.

**_"When this card is summoned while I have no cards in my Spell, or Trap Card Zone that Link Monster is destroyed, and you lose 500 points!"_** the Ignis called as Neptunio shattered. **(AI-A: 2000) _"Then Bahamut Bomber destroys that set card, and you take another 500 points!"_**

Bahamut Bomber blasted the set card. **(AI-B: 3500)**

**_"Aren't you being a bit risky Windy?"_** Ai asked him. **_"These guys have an annoying habit of burning your life points away and 1000 isn't a lot to work with. Especially when you can't attack three times."_**

**_"...Windy?"_** the Ignis asked turning over blinking, **_"Did you come up with that just now?"_**

**_"Well you're the Wind Ignis aren't you?"_** Ai inquired. _**"So Windy."**_

_**"Huh, guess that fits."**_ Windy admitted nodding, _**"I like it. As for your question I already got that taken care of."**_

_**"Then by all means show us." **_Flame stated.

**_"I'll be happy too."_ **Windy said with a grin, **_"I activate the trap from my hand, Stormridership Flag Signal!"_**

* * *

_Stormridership Flag Signal_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target cards your opponent controls up to the number of "Stormrider" Link Monsters you control: Shuffle those cards into the Deck. During your End Phase: Shuffle all "Stormrider" monsters on your Field back to your Deck. If you control a Link-3 or higher "Stormrider" Link Monster: You can activate this card from your hand._

* * *

**_"So now that Synchro Monster retreats back to your Deck!"_ **Windy called as Eelaster vanished.

"He effortlessly cleared both their fields." Playmaker said seeing that.

**_"A trap from your... do you know where the Water Ignis is?"_** Flame asked.

**_"Talk later. We don't want these two taking info."_** Windy told him,**_ "Bahamut Bomber take care of useless AI-A!"_**

Bahamut Bomber fired a blast striking AI-A vaporizing it.** (AI-A: 0000)**

"That's only one of them though." Specter noted. "The other one is still able to duel."

**_"During the end phase Bahamut Bomber goes back to mine."_ **Windy said as Bahamut Bomber vanished before turning to Skystar, _**"Since that scrap-heap left it's your turn now isn't it?"**_

* * *

**Skystar: 0600**

**Windy: 1000**

**AI-A: 0000**

**AI-B: 3000**

* * *

Skystar 2nd Turn:

Skystar nodded drawing looking before closing his eyes as his hair started to glow along with his gloves, and boots. Varis frowned staring at Windy.

"I activate my Skill!" Skystar called as his hand glowed.

* * *

_Sanctity Draw_

_Skystar's Skill_

_If the user controls no cards in their Spell/Trap Zones, Main Monster Zones, or Extra Monster Zones, they can draw cards til they hold six cards. During the End Phase, they must shuffle their hand back to their Deck._

* * *

"If my field is clear except for Field Spells, I can draw til I have 6 cards at hand but during the end of the turn, I have to shuffle my hand back to my Deck!" Skystar called as he reached for his Deck, "Sanctity Draw!"

He drew 3 new cards.

Skystar looked before smiling, "I activate the Field Spell, Hexatellarknight!"

* * *

_Hexatellarknight_

_Field Spell Card_

_Each "tellarknight" Xyz Monster gains 200 ATK and DEF for each Xyz Material attached to it. When a "tellarknight" Xyz Monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can send 1 "tellarknight" card from your hand to the Graveyard; negate that attack._

* * *

"Then I summon Satellarknight Altair!" Skystar called as the card appeared.

* * *

_Satellarknight Altair_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1300_

_If this card is Summoned: You can target 1 "tellarknight" monster in your Graveyard, except "Satellarknight Altair"; Special Summon that monster in Defense Position, also monsters you control cannot attack for the rest of this turn, except "tellarknight" monsters. You can only use this effect of "Satellarknight Altair" once per turn._

* * *

"When this card is summoned, a tellarknight appears from the graveyard! Come back Alsahm!" Skystar called as the monster appeared.

* * *

_Satellarknight Alsahm_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1800_

_If this card is Summoned: You can inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. You can only use this effect of "Satellarknight Alsahm" once per turn._

* * *

"As this card is summoned you lose 1000 points!" Skystar called as AI-B glitched. **(AI-B: 2500)**

"Master Varis?" Specter asked quietly.

"When they're all together." Varis answered.

"And now since I summoned a level 4 card, I can summon Kagetokage!" Skystar called as a dark lizard appeared.

* * *

_Kagetokage_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Reptile_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 1500_

_Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned by its own effect. When you Normal Summon a Level 4 monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. Cannot be used as Synchro Material._

* * *

"And now I use my three monsters to build the Overlay Network!" Skystar called as the three flew up.

**_"Well... that takes care of that."_ **Ai smiled.

"Warrior of Ancient Light! Forgive the sins of old, and move forward for a prosperous future! Xyz Summon! Rank 4, Stellarknight Delteros!" Skystar called as a golden armored warrior with a blue spandex suit appeared wielding a blade.

* * *

_Stellarknight Delteros_

_Light Type_

_Rank 4_

_Warrior/Xyz_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2100_

_3 Level 4 monsters_  
_While this card has Xyz Material, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects when you Normal or Special Summon a monster(s). Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 card on the field; destroy it. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "tellarknight" monster from your hand or Deck._

* * *

**(ORU: 3)**

**_"And that's it."_** Ai smiled. **_"They win."_**

_Delteros: **(ATK: 2500 + (200 * 3) = 3100)**_

"Attack!" Skystar called as his ace slashed defeating the other AI.

* * *

**Skystar: 0600**

**Windy: 1000**

**AI-A: 0000**

**AI-B: 0000**

**Skystar & Windy wins the duel!**

* * *

"We owe you for that." Soulburner told Windy.

**_"No you don't owe me anything."_ **Windy said to him shrugging, **_"I just came to even the odds, Origin of Fire Ignis."_**

_**"Hopefully the others are alright."**_ Ai mentioned thoughtfully.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Phantom, and his group are looking for Bohman.

"Where are they?" Hyperdrive frowned.

"Man this is nuts." Yuya frowned looking around, "First we don't know who took whatever it is from Jin, and then he's nowhere to be found."

"Still Magician it's worth a try to look around." Melodic Angel told him.

Magician sighed before nodding. "I know, but the others are counting on us to find them."

They continue to fly around until Phantom noticed something below.

"Phantom?" Songbird asked. "What is it?"

"Something is down there." Phantom told her.

"Let's take a look." Moon Dancer suggested.

They flew down to investigate looking in but something jumped out as they avoided seeing it was D-Scale Battle Coela.

"That thing again?" Violet Prince questioned.

_**"Hey!"**_

_**"Looking for us?"**_

They looked to see Bit, and Boot were there on the ground looking up to them.

"Where are the other two?" Melodic Angel questioned was they landed.

**_"If one of you defeats the two of us we will give you the location."_ **Bit answered before Boot added,**_ "But don't think that'll be easy."_**

"A two on one duel?" Phantom asked.

**_"Indeed since that has what costed us last time."_** Boot answered before Bit added, **_"So who wants the spot?"_**

"I'll go." Melodic Angel told them. "I won't make the same mistake as last time."

"Wait Melodic Angel. I'll take this." Magician told her.

"Magician the rules in here make your deck weaker... besides... I haven't dueled since my near loss to the Knight of Hanoi." Melodic Angel pointed out.

"But I'm the only person in this group who hasn't dueled here." Magician told her.

"And in a Speed Duel with the new rules you'd only have one spell or trap to work with Magician... I doubt these two know how to participate in a Master Duel." Violet Prince told him. "None of those will be able to help you either."

"I know but still I can't just stand around, and do nothing while you guys do all the dueling." Magician mentioned to them.

"Fine, but when you lose and we lose any chance of finding those two you get to tell everyone." Violet Prince told him.

"Fair enough." Magician nodded as he walked forward while Bit, and Boot prepared themselves.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Hail to the Knight by Avenged Sevenfold)**

**Magician: 4000**

**Bit & Boot: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Guess they can do a Master Duel." Arctic Witch said seeing this.

Bit 1st Turn:

**_"I'll be going first. I activate the Field Spell, D-Scale Aqua Ocean!"_** Bit called as waves intense around them.

* * *

_D-Scale Aqua Ocean_

_Field Spell Card_

_Once per turn, target 1 "D-Scale" Link Monster you control: Move it to a Main Monster Zone. If a "D-Scale" Link Monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Target 1 "D-Scale" monster in your GY, shuffle it into the Deck, and if you do; Add 1 "D-Scale" Spell/Trap Card to your hand. If your opponents attacks a face-up "D-Scale" monster you control: That monster gains 500 ATK during damage calculation only._

* * *

"That doesn't sound good." Phantom frowned. "At least they're sharing life points."

_**"I now summon D-Scale Crackle Salmon!"**_ Bit called as a fish monster appeared.

* * *

_D-Scale Crackle Salmon_

_Water Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1100_

_DEF: 900_

_If this card is Normal Summoned: Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower "D-Scale" monster from your hand. When this card is sent to the GY as Link Material that Link Summoned monster gains 800 ATK. You can only use each effect of "D-Scale Crackle Salmon" per turn._

* * *

**_"Since I summoned Crackle Salmon, I can summon D-Scale Saber Sardine!"_** Bit called as Saber Sardine appeared.

* * *

_D-Scale Saber Sardine_

_Water Type_

_Level 2_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 600_

_DEF: 300_

_Once per turn: You can pay 500 LP; Special Summon 1 "D-Scale Token" (Cyberse/WATER/LV 1/ATK 100/DEF 100) to your field._

* * *

"I don't like this." Songbird frowned.

**_"Next by paying 500 points, a D-Scale Token is summoned!"_** Bit called as the token appeared.** (Bit & Boot: 3500)**

* * *

_D-Scale Token_

_Water Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse/Token_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_Special Summoned by the effect of "D-Scale Saber Sardine"._

* * *

**_"Finally we use our three monsters to Link Summon! It's conditions are at least three D-Scales!"_** Bit called as the circuit appeared entering the markers, **_"I Link Summon! The Link 3, D-Scale Full Metal Dunkle!"_**

Dunkle appeared growling.

* * *

_D-Scale Full Metal Dunkle_

_Water Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2400_

_Link Markers: Bottom, Left, Right_

_2+ "D-Scale" monsters_  
_Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect. When this effect is used: You can move this card to a Main Monster Zone it points to. If this card is moved: You can target 1 opponent's monster in this card's column; that monster is destroyed during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

"That thing again, what are you going to do Magician?" Hyperdrive asked him.

"I'm gonna do the best of what I can do." Magician answered.

**_"Well before you do that Aqua Ocean's effect shifts Dunkle to my middle Main Monster Zone."_** Bit told him as Dunkle moved.

"Don't tell me they already have that." Melodic Angel frowned.

**_"Oh I also forgot to mention. Crackle Salmon gives it a 800 point power up."_** Bit told them.

_Dunkle:** (ATK: 2400 + 800 = 3200)**_

**_"And now finally it's time."_** Bit grinned as his body's lines glowed, **_"You won't like what's coming next."_**

"What the?" Magician questioned in shock. "That's cheating!"

**_"Skill Activate!"_** Bit called, ****_"Marker's Portal!"_****

* * *

_Marker's Portal_

_Bit's Skill_

_If the user has less LP than their original amount, the user selects 1 Link Spell Card from their Deck and activates it. The card activated by this effect cannot be negated or destroyed by the opponent's card effects._

* * *

**_"As our Life Points are lower then our original, I can activate a Link Spell, and you can't negate or destroy it! Appear the three arrows that judge the world!"_** Bit called activating the card, **_"Judgement Arrows!"_**

The Link Spell appeared.

* * *

_Judgement Arrows_

_Link Spell Card_

_Link Markers: Top-Right, Top, Top-Left_

_If a Link Monster this card points to battles, its ATK becomes double its current ATK during damage calculation only. When this card leaves the field while it points to a monster(s), destroy all those monsters. You can only activate 1 "Judgement Arrows" in your Spell & Trap Zone a Link Monster points to, also you can only control 1 "Judgement Arrows"._

* * *

"Wait, you can't use your Skill in a Master Duel." Melodic Angel argued. "It's against the rules."

**_"The Rules mean little to us right now. Our goal is to do whatever it takes to win, and fulfill our goal."_** Boot said to her, **_"If you don't like that you probably should've think twice before agreeing to battle us."_**

"Whatever if you two want to play it that way, that's fine by me. It's not gonna help you two." Magician told them.

"Magician you don't have a card that can beat 6400." Phantom told him. "Yours is the only one that can't gain attack points."

"Yeah, I know but I have something better." Magician grinned to him.

**_"Let's see if you can keep that up."_ **Bit said setting a card, **_"It's your move now short stuff."_**

Magician 1st Turn:

"Alright fine by me! I draw!" Magician called drawing, "And to start things off I'll activate the spell, Magician Call!"

* * *

_Pendulum Call_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Discard 1 card; add 2 "Magician" Pendulum Monsters with different names from your Deck to your hand, also, until the end of your opponent's next turn after this card resolves, "Magician" cards in your Pendulum Zones cannot be destroyed by card effects. You can only activate 1 "Pendulum Call" per turn. You cannot activate this card if you activated a "Magician" monster's Pendulum Effect this turn._

* * *

"I discard this card here to add two Magician Pendulum Monsters to my hand." Magician said adding the two cards.

**_"Oh you use the slow method. That makes things easier."_** Boot smirked.

_'Yuya...'_ Melodic Angel thought nervously.

"We'll see. Now I use Scale 1 Dragonpulse Magician, and Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician to set the Pendulum Scale! I'm taking control of this duel staring now!" Magician called as the two magicians flew up in pillars one cheerful but one stoic.

* * *

_Dragonpulse Magician_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Pendulum Scale: 1_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 900_

_**Pendulum Effect: **Once per turn, if you have a "Magician" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can discard 1 Pendulum Monster, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; destroy it._

_**Monster Effect:** This boy magician has the gift of seeing the natural lines of energy that run through the earth, which his people call the Pulse of the Dragon. His exuberance and skill put him in high regard with his mentor, the "Dragonpit Magician"._

* * *

_Dragonpit Magician_

_Water Type_

_Level 7_

_Pendulum Scale: 8_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 2700_

_**Pendulum Effect: **Once per turn, if you have a "Magician" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can discard 1 Pendulum Monster, then target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy it._

_**Monster Effect:** This gifted magician can awaken the energy stored in the deep places of the earth, known as the Pits of the Dragon. His stoic approach wins him few friends, and he often bends to the desires of his pupil._

* * *

"So now I can summon monsters between levels 2, and 7 all at the same time!" Magician called as the scale swing, "Swing far Pendulum! Carve the Arc of Victory! My monsters are ready to swing into Action!"

The portal spew three monsters.

"Turn up the heat, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Magician called as a red dragon with a gold centerpiece roared.

* * *

_Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Pendulum Scale: 4_

_Dragon/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** You can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0. During your End Phase: You can destroy this card, and if you do, add 1 Pendulum Monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each Pendulum Effect of "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" once per turn._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

"Get set to get magical, Performapal Whim Witch!"

At that a small pink monster appeared.

* * *

_Performapal Whim Witch_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Pendulum Scale: 4_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 800_

_**Pendulum Effect: **If your opponent controls a face-upmonster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck and you do not: You can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone. You can only use this effect of "Performapal Whim Witch" once per turn._

_**Monster Effect:** This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Pendulum Monster._

* * *

"Join us now, Oafdragon Magician!"

At that a white, and greed robe magician holding a wand appeared.

* * *

_Oafdragon Magician_

_Wind Type_

_Level 6_

_Pendulum Scale: 2_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 1400_

_**Pendulum Effect: **If you have a "Magician" card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can add 1 face-up "Magician" or "Odd-Eyes" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck to your hand, except "Oafdragon Magician". You can only use this effect of "Oafdragon Magician" once per turn._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Magician" Pendulum Monster or "Odd-Eyes" monster in your Graveyard, except "Oafdragon Magician"; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Oafdragon Magician" once per turn._

* * *

"Interesting." Violet Prince noted. "But will they be enough?"

"And now Oafdragon Magician's ability activates! When it's summoned, I take a Magician Pendulum Monster, or an Odd-Eyes from the graveyard, and add it to my hand so I'll add back Timegazer Magician." Magician said before grinning, "I can't destroy Judgement Arrows but you two seem to have forgotten something."

"Forgotten... oh, smart thinking." Moon Dancer smiled.

"With Dragonpulse Magician's Pendulum Ability, I send back Timegazer to destroy your monster!" Magician called as Pulse fired a blast.

**_"Wrong! Once per turn, Dunkle's destruction is negated!"_** Bit called as the blast did nothing, **_"Then it moves to another zone it points too."_**

Dunkle shifted.

"Magician how did you forget it could do that?" Hyperdrive questioned. "They just dueled Soulburner a little while ago."

"I didn't." Magician told him with a grin, "Dunkle's immunity is used up."

"And so are your ways to destroy it." Violet Prince pointed out.

"Actually that was just the start. I first activate my own field spell, Sky Iris!" Magician called.

* * *

_Sky Iris_

_Field Spell Card_

_Your opponent cannot target "Magician", "Performapal", or "Odd-Eyes" cards in your Pendulum Zones with card effects. You can target 1 other face-up card you control; destroy it, and if you do, add 1 "Odd-Eyes" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Sky Iris" once per turn._

* * *

"And next appear the circuit of performance!" Magician grinned as the circuit appeared.

"The fun is just beginning right Magician?" Songbird inquired with a smile.

"Yep! The summoning conditions are two Pendulum Monsters!" Magician called as Whim Witch, and Oafdragon entered the diagonal bottom arrows, "Link Summon! Flame on, Link 2! Heavymetalfoes Electrumite!"

A flaming biker appeared.

* * *

_Heavymetalfoes Electrumite_

_Fire Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Psychic/Link_

_ATK: 1800_

_Link Arrow: Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left_

_2 Pendulum Monsters_  
_If this card is Link Summoned: You can add 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your Extra Deck face-up. Once per turn: You can target 1 other face-up card you control; destroy it, then add 1 face-up Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck to your hand. If a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone leaves the field: Draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of "Heavymetalfoes Electrumite" once per turn._

* * *

"That's new." Violet Prince noted.

"Electrumite adds Performapal Smile Sorcerer to my Extra Deck." Magician said placing the card, "And next I use Sky Iris' effect! By destroying a face-up card on my field, I can add an Odd-Eyes card from my Deck, and add it to my hand! I destroy Dragonpulse Magician!"

The Magician shattered as he added, "And in return, I add Odd-Eyes Advance Dragon to my hand! Next Electrumite's own ability activates allowing me to draw a card!"

He drew a card at that.

"What are you planning?" Phantom asked.

"This! I sacrifice Odd-Eyes to summon Odd-Eyes Advance Dragon!" Magician called as Odd-Eyes vanished only for a new dragon to appear roaring.

* * *

_Odd-Eyes Advance Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2500_

_You can Tribute Summon this card by tributing 1 Level 5 or higher monster. If this card is Tribute Summoned: You can destroy 1 monster your opponent controls, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original ATK. When this card destroys a monster by battle: You can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher monster from your hand or GY in Defense Position, except "Odd-Eyes Advance Dragon". You can only use this effect of "Odd-Eyes Advance Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"So... is that the true evolution of Odd-Eyes?" Moon Dancer asked.

"I can summon this card with one sacrifice if that is a level 5 or higher monster." Magician explained, "And I had made you two use Dunkle's immunity cause when Advance Dragon is tribute summoned then your monster is destroyed, and it's original attack points come out of your life points!"

**_"Say what?"_** Boot questioned in shock.

"Go Advance Throttle!" Magician called as Advance Dragon charged tackling a hole through Dunkle exploding as the two cried out. **(Bit & Boot: 1100)**

"Finish this Magician." Hyperdrive told him with a grin.

"Next up-"

**_"Hold up! Activating the trap, D-Scale Storm!"_** Bit called.

* * *

_D-Scale Storm_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If a "D-Scale" monster is destroyed by a card effect: Special Summon 2 "D-Scale" monsters from your GY, but negate their effects, and if you do set 1 "D-Scale" Spell Card from your Deck face-down but you cannot activate it this turn._

* * *

**_"It summons back Salmon, and Sardine!"_** Bit called as the two appeared in defense, **_"Then I set a Spell from my Deck to the field!"_**

A set card is shown.

"In that case, I place down a card, and attack both the monsters!" Magician called as the two are destroyed, "Your move."

* * *

**Magician: 4000**

**Bit & Boot: 1100**

* * *

Boot 1st Turn:

**_"We told you it won't be easy didn't we!?"_** Boot said drawing, **_"I summon D-Scale Piercing Saury!"_**

Saury appeared to the field.

* * *

_D-Scale Piercing Saury_

_Water Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 600_

_Once per turn: You can discard 1 "D-Scale" monster, then target 1 "D-Scale" monster in your GY; Special Summon it, but its ATK is halved._

* * *

**_"Piercing Saury's special ability allows us to fork a D-Scale from our hands to summon Dunkle at the cost of half it's attack points!"_ **Boot explained discarding a card as Dunkle appeared again. **(ATK: 2400 / 2 = 1200)**

**_"And now appear the circuit!"_** Boot called as another circuit appeared, **_"Summoning conditions are at least 2 D-Scales including a Link Monster!"_**

The two flew up entering all four diagonal arrows.

**_"Link Summon! Link 4, D-Scale Teeth Shark!"_** Boot called as a shark monster appeared growling.

* * *

_D-Scale Teeth Shark_

_Water Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2900_

_Link Rating: Up-Left, Up-Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

_2+ "D-Scale" monsters including a Link Monster_  
_Effects will be revealed._

* * *

"Not good." Phantom frowned.

**_"And then I equip Shark with D-Scale Torpedo!"_** Boot called playing the face-down.

* * *

_D-Scale Torpedo_

_Equip Spell Card_

_Equip only to a "D-Scale" monster. Once per turn: You can inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each time the equipped monster moved to a different zone._

* * *

**_"And Shark's ability shifts it to a Main Monster Zone it points too!"_** Boot called as Shark shifted to Judgement Arrows, **_"Next Ocean moves it to another zone!"_**

It moved again.

"Not that again." Arctic Witch frowned.

**_"I activate Torpedo's effect! Each time the equipped monster moved to different zones this turn you take 800 points of damage!"_** Boot called as the torpedo fired to Magician causing him to grunt, **(Magician: 2400)** **_"And now Shark attack that Monster!"_**

**_"Judgement Arrows' power doubles it's points."_** Bit added.

_Shark: **(ATK: 2900 x 2 = 5800)**_

Melodic Angel's eyes widened in horror at that.

"He'll lose!" Hyperdrive panicked.

Shark fired at Advance Dragon causing an explosion as Boot smirked, **_"Target eliminated."_**

**_"We win."_** Bit smirked.

"Don't be too sure."

"Magician?" Songbird asked nervously.

The smoke cleared showing he's grinning. **(Magician: 1000)**

"Mind sharing how you pulled off that little trick?" Violet Prince asked him.

"Thank Damage Diet." Magician smiled showing the card.

* * *

_Damage Diet_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Halve all damage you take this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; halve all effect damage you take this turn. (You cannot halve the same damage twice with this effect.)_

* * *

"It bought you a turn, just make sure you don't need another one after this." Phantom smiled.

**_"Fine! Aqua Ocean shuffles back Crackle Salmon to add a D-Scale Spell, or Trap to our hand!"_** Boot called as he added a card, **_"I place down a card. Your move."_**

Magician 2nd Turn:

"Okay... It's show time! Draw!" Magician grinned drawing.

Melodic Angel smiled seeing that.

"And first off I'll activate Pendulum Halt!" Magician called using a Spell.

* * *

_Pendulum Halt_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you have 3 or more face-up Pendulum Monsters with different names in your Extra Deck: Draw 2 cards, also for the rest of this turn after this card resolves, you cannot add cards from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"So now, I draw 2 cards!" Magician called looking to see, and grinned, "Oh yeah! I use Scale 4 Performapal Trump Witch to set the Pendulum Scale!"

A witch appeared ready.

* * *

_Performapal Trump Witch_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Pendulum Scale: 4_

_Spellcaster/Pendulum_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials._

_**Monster Effect:** You can Tribute this card; add 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"And now I Pendulum Summon! Let's welcome back Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and Oafdragon Magician!" Magician called as the two appeared, "And now appear once more, Circuit of Performance!"

The circuit appeared again.

"The summoning conditions are at least 2 monsters summoned from the Extra Deck!" Magician called as Electrumite, and Oafdragon Magician entered the bottom arrows, "Link Summon! Link 3, Zefra Metaltron!"

A gold warrior appeared.

* * *

_Zefra Metaltron_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Wyrm/Link_

_ATK: 2500_

_Link Markers: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right_

_2+ monsters Special Summoned from the Extra Deck_  
_If a monster(s) this card points to that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck is destroyed by battle or an opponent's card effect: Add 1 monster from your GY or 1 face-up Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck to your hand. You can target 1 monster on each player's field that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, except this card; banish both until the End Phase. You can only use each effect of "Zefra Metaltron" once per turn._

* * *

"What is that?" Phantom asked.

"And now I activate it's Special Ability! It banishes Odd-Eyes, and that Shark of theirs until the end phase!" Magician grinned as it glowed vanishing shocking the two AI.

"Someone's been getting annoyingly stronger." Violet Prince sighed.

"And now Zefra finish them off!" Magician grinned as the Link charged striking the two as they cried out.

* * *

**Magician: 1000**

**Bit & Boot: 0000**

**Magician wins the duel!**

* * *

Magician sighed but smiled, "I'm glad the new Link Monsters helped me out."

"Yeah, they definitely did." Hyperdrive grinned. "I just wish he'd give me that one."

Magician smiled turning to everyone, "What you all think?"

"I think you did amazing." Melodic Angel smiled.

"You lost, so where are they?" Phantom questioned.

The two AI were arguing at each other before they heard that question looking over as Bit answered, **_"Head to the direction at the north, and stay straight."_**

"You better not be lying." Violet Prince warned them before the eight of them raced off to the north.

When they the two AI started to bicker at each other again as Magician looked on from leaving before sighing, "Those two really don't get along well."

"No, they don't." Melodic Angel admitted.

Magician smiled to Melodic Angel, "It's glad to finally duel in Link VRAINS. It's a lot different then what I'm used too."

Melodic Angel just smiled and offered her hand. Magician took it.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well looks like Link Summoning and dueling in Link VRAINS hasn't slowed Magician down at all.**

**bopdog111: At least a little. He still can't do a lot of things normally.**

**Ulrich362: True enough, and another Ignis has joined the group.**

**bopdog111: The Wind Ignis named Windy.**

**Ulrich362: So what's next?**

**bopdog111: Might be them encountering Bohman who obtained a big upgrade.**

**Ulrich362: Makes sense to me. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	23. Bohman Returns!

**bopdog111: We're gonna run into a different Bohman which is who they won't expect.**

**Ulrich362: True, but can they take him down?**

**bopdog111: No point just talking right?**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or VRAINS but we own the** **OCs!**

* * *

Phantom's group looked around heading to the north eventually encountering an area where it shows of only yellow clouds around.

"Do you guys see anything?" Songbird asked.

"No." Arctic Witch admitted.

"Looking for someone?"

Suddenly two stone statue rose from the clouds looking huge facing each other as the one on the left statue's shoulder was Bohman except he looks different.

Bohman is wearing graphite armor-based with a golden belt that has the Hydradrive monsters' faceplate as a buckle, and white sections on the segmented torso plates, the sides down the armor kilt, and the legs and waist area. The armor also sports Royal Fuchsia sections on the vambraces, knee and ankle areas, and the collar area around his neck that's connected on the back armor, and the armor sleeves on his arms are divided underneath the shoulders. The collar, large pauldrons, inner shoulder pads, the protruding collars on the arm sleeves, the wrist section on the vambraces and the studs on the fingerless gloves have a golden colored rim. This armor also has the same star symbol from Bohman's first avatar: one on the chest, a large one on each vambrace, and one on each knee.

"What did you do to our friend?" Melodic Angel questioned.

"Nothing harmful if that's your desire." Bohman answered simply as Harlin jumped on top of the head sitting on it, "Of course what I do took, I can't say."

"Oh, I think you can tell us." Violet Prince told him. "Even if one of us has to force the answers out of you."

"Haha indeed?" Bohman chuckled before saying, "Very well then let's battle."

He snapped his fingers as both of the statues raise their arms up flatting their palms as a Master Duel Field Layout appeared in between the palms.

"That's..." Magician trailed off.

"A Master Duel Field!" Moon Dancer finished up.

"Follow me all of you!" Bohman called before expertly jumping down to the palm of the statue of the left.

They followed him.

"Which one likes to battle me?" Bohman asked.

"I will." Melodic Angel told him._ 'I won't make the same mistake as last time.'_

She jumped to the other palm as they watched.

'Bohman show them how you evolved.' Harlin thought watching in.

"MASTER DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Before I Forget by Slipknot)**

**Melodic Angel: 4000**

**Bohman: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Bohman 1st Turn:

"I'll go first!" Bohman called, "When their are no monsters in the Main Monster Zones, I can summon Hydradrive Booster!"

The fly Hydradrive appeared.

* * *

_Hydradrive Booster_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_If there are no monsters in the Main Monster Zones, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Appear the circuit that determines the truth!" Bohman called as the circuit appeared, "The summoning conditions is a Hydradrive!"

Booster entered the bottom arrow.

"Link Summon! Link 1, Burn Hydradrive!" Bohman called as a red version of Coolant appeared growling.

* * *

_Burn Hydradrive_

_Fire Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Markers: Bottom_

_1 "Hydradrive" monster_  
_Cannot be used as Link Material for a Link-1 Link Monster. If your opponent controls a FIRE monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive Token" (Cyberse/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position._

* * *

"Those are the monsters that benefit from having the same attribute as my monsters." Melodic Angel recalled.

"So wouldn't it make sense for him to go second?" Hyperdrive asked confused.

"He's probably planning something." Moon Dancer frowned.

"I summon Cocoon Hydradrive!" Bohman called as a monster resembling a Hydradrive Token appeared.

* * *

_Cocoon Hydradrive_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_If a "Hydradrive" monster is Normal or Special Summoned, you can Special Summon this card from your hand or GY, but banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

"Appear the circuit that determines the truth!" Bohman called as the circuit appeared only for Cocoon to enter the bottom marker, "Link Summon! Link 1, Coolant Hydradrive!"

Coolant appeared hissing.

* * *

_Coolant Hydradrive_

_Water Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Markers: Bottom_

_1 "Hydradrive" monster_  
_Cannot be used as Link Material for a Link-1 Link Monster. If your opponent controls a WATER monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive Token" (Cyberse/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position._

* * *

"That can only mean one thing." Phantom frowned.

"When their a Spell or Trap Card Zone pointed by a Link Monster, I can activate a Link Spell! Appear the three arrows that judge the world!" Bohman called activating the spell, "Judgement Arrows!"

* * *

_Judgment Arrows_

_Link Spell Card_

_Link Markers: Top-Right, Top, Top-Left_

_If a Link Monster this card points to battles, its ATK becomes double its current ATK during damage calculation only. When this card leaves the field while it points to a monster(s), destroy all those monsters. You can only control 1 "Judgment Arrows", and only in your Spell & Trap Zone a Link Monster points to._

* * *

"There's that Link Spell again." Magician grunted.

"When a Link Monster linked to this card battles that monsters attack points are doubled! But if it's destroyed then all monsters it's Linked too are destroyed." Bohman told them.

Melodic Angel frowned seeing that.

"And now appear for a third time circuit that determines the truth!" Bohman called using another circuit, "The summoning conditions are two Hydradrive Link Monsters!"

Both Burn, and Coolant entered the left, and right arrows.

"Link Summon! Link 2, Twin Hydradrive Knight!"

At that a two sword wielding knight wearing silver armor appeared readying his blades.

* * *

_Twin Hydradrive Knight_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1800_

_Link Rating: Left, Right_

_2 "Hydradrive" Link Monsters  
__If this card is Link Summoned: You can target up to 2 "Hydradrive" Link Monsters used as Link Material; this card is treated as having the same Attribute(s) as that target(s). Monster your opponent controls with the same Attribute as this card's have their effect(s) negated._

* * *

"What?" Melodic Angel asked in shock.

"Now that's something he didn't had." Songbird mentioned.

"When this monster is Link Summoned it's attribute becomes the same as the monsters used to summon it! Knight let Fire, and Water be absorbed in your swords!" Bohman called as the swords glowed red, and blue respectfully, "While this card is on the field any of your monsters that has the attribute as this card has their effects negated!"

Melodic Angel frowned at that. "Not good."

"Though on a positive note she doesn't run any Fire, or Water Monsters." Magician mentioned, "But isn't this weird? How did he change so much in a short amount of time?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Moon Dancer frowned.

"I place 2 cards down, and end my turn!" Bohman ended his turn before pointing to Melodic Angel, "Know this Melodic Angel! These two cards will determine this duel's outcome!"

Melodic Angel 1st Turn:

Melodic Angel frowned hearing that._ 'Two cards deciding the entire duel? That sounds a lot like Yuri from before.'_ "Alright, I'll start with 1st Movement Solo."

* * *

_1st Movement Solo_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control no monsters: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from your hand or Deck. You can only activate 1 "1st Movement Solo" per turn. You cannot Special Summon monsters during the turn you activate this card, except "Melodious" monsters._

* * *

"This spell summons Serenade the Melodious Diva from my deck."

Serenade appeared giggling.

* * *

_Serenade the Melodious Diva_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 1900_

_This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Fairy-Type monster. After this card is Special Summoned to your side of the field, you can Normal Summon 1 "Melodious" monster during your Main Phase this turn, in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

"Next since I control a Melodious I can summon Canon the Melodious Diva from my hand." Melodic Angel continued as her monster appeared.

* * *

_Canon the Melodious Diva_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 2000_

_If you control a "Melodious" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Canon the Melodious Diva" once per turn this way. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster you control; change its battle position._

* * *

"Now, appear the Melodic Circuit!"

The circuit appeared.

"The summoning conditions are two Fairy monsters, I place Serenade and Canon in the Link Markers, Circuit Combine!" Melodic Angel stated

Serenade and Canon both smiled before entering the Bottom-Left and Bottom-Right markers.

"I Link Summon Bloom Harmonist the Melodious Composer!"

Her Link Monster appeared giggling.

* * *

_Bloom Harmonist the Melodious Composer_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Fairy/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Markers: Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left_

_2 Fairy monsters_  
_If this card is Link Summoned: You can discard 1 card; Special Summon 2 "Melodious" monsters with different Levels from your Deck to your zones this card points to, in Defense Position. You cannot Special Summon monsters the turn you activate this effect, except "Melodious" monsters. You can only use this effect of "Bloom Harmonist the Melodious Composer" once per turn. If a "Melodious" monster this card points to attacks, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Hm." Bohman stared at the monster, "Not fire, or water."

"When Bloom Harmonist is Link Summoned I can discard a card to summon two Melodious Monsters with different levels from my deck, so I'll discard this card to summon Shopina the Melodious Maestra and Aria the Melodious Diva." Melodic Angel continued as the two faires appeared.

* * *

_Shopping the Melodious Maestra_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 1700_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand. You cannot activate non-LIGHT monster effects during the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

_Aria the Melodious Diva_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_While this Special Summoned card is on the field, "Melodious" monsters you control cannot be targeted by card effects, or be destroyed by battle._

* * *

_'It doesn't matter how many she summons. They can't get pass Twin Knight's 3600.'_ Harlin thought to himself.

"Next Shopina's special ability adds Sonata the Melodious Diva to my hand, and now I'll summon Soprano the Melodious Songstress in attack mode." Melodic Angel continued as Soprano appeared.

* * *

_Soprano the Melodious Songstress_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1400_

_When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster in your Graveyard, except "Soprano the Melodious Songstress"; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Soprano the Melodious Songstress" once per turn. Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Melodious" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials, including this card._

* * *

"Soprano's special ability lets me fuse her with Shopina without using Polymerization!"

The two monsters flew up and entered the Fusion Vortex.

"Angel's song! Supreme genius! With the guidance of the baton, gather your power! Fusion Summon! Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!"

* * *

_Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir_

_Light Type_

_Level 6_

_Fairy/Fusion_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 "Melodious Maestra" monster + 1 "Melodious" monster_  
_Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, also you take no battle damage from attacks involving this card. If this card battles a Special Summoned monster, after damage calculation: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between the original ATK of that opponent's monster and this card, and if you do, destroy that opponent's monster._

* * *

"Fusion." Bohman said seeing this.

"Now I'll set one card and summon Sonata the Melodious Diva." Melodic Angel continued.

* * *

_Sonata the Melodious Diva_

_Light Type_

_Level 3_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1000_

_If you control a "Melodious" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). While this Special Summoned card is on the field, all Fairy-Type monsters you control gain 500 ATK and DEF._

* * *

_Bloom Harmonist:** (ATK: 1000 + 500 = 1500)**_

_Aria: **(ATK: 1600 + 500 = 2100/DEF: 1200 + 500 = 1700)**_

_Bloom Diva: **(ATK: 1000 + 500 = 1500/DEF: 2000 + 500 = 2500)**_

_Sonata: **(ATK: 1200 + 500 = 1700/DEF: 1000 + 500 = 1500)**_

"Your monster's points increased." Bohman said seeing that.

"It's Sonata's special ability, now Bloom Diva attack Twin Hydradrive Knight!" Melodic Angel called.

Diva charged as Harlin thought, _'What's she thinking? Judgement Arrows would double Twin Knight's points.'_

"Judgement Arrows effect activates!" Bohman called.

_Twin Hydradrive Knight: **(ATK: 1800 x 2 = 3600)**_

"Sorry, but when a monster Bloom Harmonist points to battles you can't use cards or effects." Melodic Angel revealed.

_Twin Hydradrive Knight: **(ATK: 3600/2 = 1800)**_

"Then on top of that when Bloom Diva battles a special summoned monster it isn't destroyed and I don't take any damage, instead you take damage equal to the difference in our monster's original attack points and your monster is destroyed instead."

Bloom Diva destroyed the Link Monster as Bohman grunted. **(Bohman: 3200)**

_'That's what she was after!' _Harlin thought in shock.

"Now Aria attacks!" Melodic Angel called.

Aria charged an attack striking Bohman as he stepped back. **(Bohman: 1100)**

"Trap Card open, Property Flash!" Bohman suddenly called.

* * *

_Property Flash_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card when you take battle damage: Place 1 Property Counter on this card for every 1000 damage you took, then end the Battle Phase. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Hydradrive" Link Monster; place 1 Property Counter on this card. You can send this card with a Property Counter to the GY; Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive" Link Monster from your Extra Deck with the same Link Rating as the number of Property Counters that were on this card. You can only activate 1 "Property Flash" per turn._

* * *

"For every points of damage, I take I can place a Property Counter on this card!" Bohman called as the trap glowed. **(Property Counter: 2)** "And the battle ends!"

Melodic Angel frowned. "I end my turn."

* * *

**Melodic Angel: 4000**

**Bohman: 1100**

* * *

Bohman 2nd Turn:

"My turn! Draw!" Bohman called drawing, "I summon Covered Hydradrive!"

The monster appeared.

* * *

_Covered Hydradrive_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 1200_

_When your opponent takes battle damage: You can Special Summon this card from your hand in Attack Position. Cannot be destroyed by battle. While another "Hydradrive" monster is on the field, you take no battle damage. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Destroy all "Hydradrive" Link Monsters you control. During your opponent's turn (Quick Effect): You can discard 1 card; your opponent can attack with only 1 monster during each Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

Melodic Angel frowned seeing that monster._ 'What is he planning now?'_

"Appear the circuit that determines the truth!" Bohman called as the circuit appeared, "Summoning conditions is one Hydradrive!"

The monster flew up entering the marker.

"Link Summon! Link 1, Shine Hydradrive!" Bohman called as a yellow lizard appeared.

* * *

_Shine Hydradrive_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Marker: Bottom_

_1 "Hydradrive" monster_  
_Cannot be used as Link Material for a Link-1 Link Monster. If your opponent controls a LIGHT monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Hydradrive Token" (Cyberse/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position._

* * *

"A Light monster!" Magician cried in horror.

"Property Flash's effect activates! I tribute a Hydradrive Link Monster to place a Property Counter on this card!" Bohman added as Shine Hydradrive vanished. **(Property Counter: 2 + 1 = 3)**

"What?" Melodic Angel questioned in shock. "Why?"

"Property Flash's additional effect activates! By sending this card, and it's counters to the graveyard, I can summon a Hydradrive Link Monster from my Extra Deck who's Link Rating is equal to the amount of Property Counters on this card!" Bohman revealed, "Property Flash has 3 Counters! So I Special Summon a Link-3 Hydradrive Link Monster!"

"Link 3?" Arctic Witch asked in shock as they watch,

"Come Link 3, Cubic Hydradrive Lord!" Bohman called what appeared was a brown black-winged monster wielding an axe.

* * *

_Cubic Hydradrive Lord_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2300_

_Link Arrows: Right, Left, Bottom_

_3 "Hydradrive" Link Monsters with the same Attribute_  
_If this card is Link Summoned: You can declare 2 Attributes (WATER, FIRE, or WIND); this card is also treated as those Attributes while face-upon the field. Negate the effects of monsters with the same Attribute(s) as this card while your opponent controls them. When this card destroys a monster with the same Attribute as this card by battle: You can activate this effect; it can attack again in a row. When this card is sent to the GY as a Link Material; Draw 1 card._

* * *

"It has 2300 attack points." Phantom frowned.

"Judgement Arrows doesn't double points when it battles anything linked to Bloom Harmonist, and it can't negate any of Melodic Angel's effects." Magician mentioned,_ 'Not to mention if she has Score she can win.'_

"I activate the trap, Hydradrive Mastery!" Bohman called.

* * *

_Hydradrive Mastery_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Target 1 monster on the field: Equip this card to 1 "Hydradrive" Link Monster you control, and if you do this card's attribute becomes the same as that target's. If this card leaves the field destroy the equipped monster. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card, and the equipped monster._

* * *

"It makes Cubic Lord's attribute the same as Bloom Harmonist!" Bohman called as Cubic Lord glowed yellow.

"What?" Melodic Angel asked in shock.

"Cubic's effect activates! Any monster on your field that has the same attribute as this card has their effects negated! Property Zero!" Bohman called as serpents wrapped around Melodic Angel's monsters.

"He's gonna win!" Harlin grinned.

Melodic Angel looked at her field nervously.

_Bloom Harmonist: **(ATK: 1500 - 500 = 1000)**_

_Aria: **(ATK: 2100 - 500 = 1600/DEF: 1700 - 500 = 1200)**_

_Bloom Diva: **(ATK: 1500 - 500 = 1000/DEF: 2500 - 500 = 2000)**_

_Sonata: **(ATK: 1700 - 500 = 1200/DEF: 1500 - 500 = 1000)**_

"Battle! Cubic Lord attacks Bloom Diva!" Bohman called as Cubic Lord charged a slash, "Judgement Arrows's effect activates!"

_Cubic Lord: **(ATK: 2300 x 2 = 4600)**_

Melodic Angel could only watch as her ace monster cried out and was destroyed.

**(Melodic Angel: 0400)**

"Melodic Angel!" Magician cried in shock jumping down, "Are you okay!?"

Melodic Angel frowned. "I'm fine."

"Hey at least you can get another turn to figure something else." Magician said to her with a smile.

"It's too early to start celebrating." Bohman stated.

Melodic Angel looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"When Cubic Lord destroys your monster that has the same attribute as it, it can attack again." Bohman revealed.

"Another attack?" Melodic Angel asked in shock.

"Cubic Lord attacks Bloom Harmonist!" Bohman called as his monster charged as Magician stood in front of Melodic Angel to guard her.

The attack hit destroying Bloom Harmonist as the shockwave sent Melodic Angel and Magician plummeting from the statue.

* * *

**Melodic Angel: 0000**

**Bohman: 1100**

**Bohman wins the duel!**

* * *

Arctic Witch, and Songbird both grabbed their hands. Melodic Angel vanished.

"Zuzu!" Magician cried.

Bohman stared at them before leaving with Harlin. That was before they stopped turning back. The group hadn't noticed because they were making sure Magician was alright.

"Where did she go!?" Magician asked looking around panicking.

"She logged out." Bohman mentioned to them.

Magician turned and glared at him coldly, "If you did anything to her-"

"Relax. My mission was not to harm anyone." Bohman told him.

"Then what was your mission?" Violet Prince questioned.

"Erasing what I took from Jin." Bohman answered, "You wanted to know what it was. It was his memories of the Hanoi Project."

"...what?" Hyperdrive asked in shock.

"Haven't you all find it weird why he is acting different?" Harlin questioned.

The seven of them looked at each other before logging out of Link Vrains.

"What now Bohman?" Harlin asked.

"We await for what he orders us next involving them." Bohman answered before they took off.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Declan's group..._

"I hope the others are having better luck." Riley frowned.

"SOL is more formidable with Security then I anticipated." Declan admitted as they typed.

"That's likely our fault."Faust admitted.

"It is tougher to crack now." Dr. Genome told them, "As expected SOL is desperate to protect any secrets they have."

"That's... huh?" Riley asked. "What's this?"

"You found something?" Baira asked.

"I think so, it's..." Riley started before suddenly getting electrocuted and screaming in agony.

"Riley!" Declan cried pulling her away as Faust quickly built a program to neutralize what shocked her.

When they tried they were shocked as Faust noticed an image on Riley's computer, a queen chess piece.

"Queen..." Faust glared at the screen.

Riley was screaming in agony as the electricity began getting more intense almost as if it were killing her.

"Stop!" Declan yelled at the avatar in the screen.

There was no response and Riley suddenly stopped screaming and collapsed. Declan started to shake her, "Riley! RILEY!"

She was just out cold but wasn't able to log sighed before glaring at her screen, "She'll not get away with this. Who was that?"

"That was Queen." Baira said in disgust, "One of the Higher-Ups of SOL Technologies, cruel woman, and the sub-leader."

"Getting to her is nearly impossible, nobody knows what she even looks like... well King does but the same applies to him." Aso frowned. "Even when we worked there we never met them face to face."

"Me, and Riley might need to get undercover to continue our investigation." Declan decided.

"For now we should log out and make sure she's alright. We can figure out what to do once she's ok." Baira told him. "She may need medical attention."

He nodded as they logged out.

* * *

_Back Outside..._

They exited as they explained it Daisy she began to work on the double. That's when Declan noticed a ring next to the hot dog buns.

"Clarissa? Did you left your ring out here?" Declan asked.

"No I didn't." Clarissa answered walking over and picking it up. "I don't know what this is."

She handed it to Declan as he realized it was Zuzu's wedding band. At that he called Zuzu. There was no answer.

"Zuzu just left." Cal told them.

"Where did she go?" Dr. Genome inquired.

"Don't know. She, and the others tracked Bohman down though." Cal answered.

"They did, what happened?" Dr. Genome asked while Declan and Clarissa carried Riley to try and help her.

Cal explained it to them.

"In other words she fails again? Perhaps working with you all was a mistake." Genome frowned. "Clearly only Playmaker has any worth in our current situation."

"Don't be a moron Genome." Daisy told him, "You know if it wasn't for them we wouldn't be here."

"And yet they fail multiple times. Need we go back to Specter's performance against them?" Genome asked. "Master Ryoken also, they're a hindrance more than a help."

Daisy glared which made him shut up instantly.

"Speaking of them Yusaku, and the others encountered something." Cal told them.

"Oh, what is it?" Daisy asked.

"They had been saved by another Ignis, a green one." Cal answered.

Genome, Aso, and Daisy exchanged a quick glance hearing that.

"The Wind Ignis." Aso noted.

"Well he just saved them from meddlesome AI sent by SOL." Cal told them, "I told Zuzu to head back she'll be here in a second."

"I don't think she's coming back." Declan told him walking over and showing him her ring.

"She will." Cal told him, "I know her, so I know how she can be back."

At that moment everyone else arrived having logged out.

"Zuzu?" Yuya asked looking around panicking.

"She'll be here in a second." Cal assured him.

Twenty minutes passed with no sign of Zuzu. Soon she walked in looking down. She looked up to see them before tearing up and running off. Yuya stopped her before she can ran off.

"Let me go Yuya." she choked out trying to push past him.

"Zuzu just listen!" Yuya told her, "You don't know what happened after you logged out."

"It doesn't matter." Zuzu choked out. "I... I shouldn't have come back."

Yuya's eyes widened in shock hearing that as Zuzu got past him.

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Zuzu's feels like she constantly fails everyone, she lost to Julia in the You Show vs LID matches and even though she won later there were significantly lower stakes, she couldn't help Yuya change the Synchro Dimension and nearly died after dueling Sergey, she was kidnapped by Roget, kidnapped by a brainwashed Celina and brainwashed herself, wasn't able to help Yuya from losing control, wasn't able to help Yuri and Celina when Yusaku was kidnapped, lost every match with the Hanoi, and now Bohman defeated her. From her perspective, she's a complete failure and useless in every way.)**

Yusaku got in front of her at that.

"Get out of my way Yusaku... I'm going home." Zuzu told him.

Yusaku shook his head no, "You don't know what happened after you logged out."

With that he told her what happened while they made sure she doesn't leave. Zuzu just looked down. "That doesn't change things Yusaku."

"You won't move forward if you let that control you." Yusaku told her.

Zuzu shook her head. "Then I guess I never will."

"Yes, you will." Yuya said to her, "We will make sure of that."

Zuzu looked down and started crying.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Huh... Zuzu really does have the worst luck in the world doesn't she?**

**bopdog111: It will pass by soon hopefully. Of course till then we have to consider what Bohman, and Harlin are really up too.**

**Ulrich362: True, taking Jin's memories of the Hanoi Project? Why do that?**

**bopdog111: I have a feeling we will find out.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	24. Meeting Lightning!

**bopdog111: Been a while guys.**

**Ulrich362: Yeah, a long while.**

**bopdog111: Bohman, and Harlin let them in on something.**

**Ulrich362: True, they did, something... surprising to say the least.**

**bopdog111: Taking Jin's memories of the Lost Incident.**

**Ulrich362: Yeah, so what's going to happen now?**

**bopdog111: Playmaker's group heading with Windy?**

**Ulrich362: Probable, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or VRAINS but we own the** **OCs!**

* * *

"What now?" Celina asked.

"Where's Yusaku's group?" Yuya asked.

"Windy was with us." Yusaku said to them, "He helped Jin against the updated AI that SOLs have."

"Then we should talk with him soon." Yugo mentioned.

"We have to concern ourselves with the Higher Ups of SOLs." Declan mentioned to them.

"That's true." Lulu nodded.

"You feeling alright?" Theodore asked Riley.

Riley nodded before shuddering. "Mostly."

Rin rubbed her back at that.

"So what do we do now?" Yuto inquired. "We clearly can't reach the SOL Technologies executives ourselves."

"You said that Bohman, and Harlin only took Jin's memories of the Lost Incident?" Declan asked Yuya's group.

"That's what they said." Yuya confirmed only to pause and frown.

"But why? I mean I'm glad but that doesn't make sense." Cal mentioned to them.

"Who knows?" Rin admitted.

**_"Hey guys!"_ **At that they looked to the screen where Windy was at a portal, **_"Come on your answers are through here!"_**

He entered the portal.

"Who's going?" Yuri inquired.

"Who's in the Lost Incident so far." Yusaku answered as Theodore, Specter, and Jin walked forward.

"That answers that." Yuya admitted.

"Careful out there." Cal said as they nodded entering the room.

"Into the VRAINS!"

* * *

_In LINK VRAINS..._

Playmaker, Specter, Soulburner, and Skystar appeared using their Duel Boards to enter the portal. The four of them passed through the portal to see where Windy was leading them. They appeared in what looks like a temple that has trees around it looking around.

"What is this place?" Skystar asked.

**_"A rebuild of Cyberse World."_** Windy mentioned on the ground with his AI.

"So... this is Cyberse World?" Soulburner asked looking around.

"It's quite a bit different than I expected." Specter noted.

**_"It's incomplete right now."_** Windy admitted to them, **_"Me, and Light Ignis are working on rebuilding Cyberse World."_**

_**"Do you need our help?"**_ Ai asked.

**_"We've been looking for you, and Flame."_** Windy admitted to them, **_"Perhaps you both know where Earth Ignis, and Water Ignis are?"_**

**_"Unfortunately no, we don't."_** Flame replied.

**_"I see."_** Windy said crossing his arms, **_"Ah well we'll find them at some point. And I don't think we've introduced ourselves back there. As he stated I'm Windy, the Windy Ignis. And you are humans?"_**

"Playmaker." Playmaker answered.

"You can call me Soulburner." Soulburner told him.

"My name is Specter." Specter said calmly.

"I'm Skystar." Skystar said politely.

**_"And your the origins of the Ignis. Well some."_** Windy admitted, **_"Playmaker is Ai's, and Soulburner is Flame's. And Skystar must be Light Ignis's."_**

"That would be correct, though why have you brought us here?" Specter questioned.

**_"As I said before the answers to your questions."_** Windy answered.

"You say that like you know what our questions are." Playmaker pointed out.

**_"Like Skystar's memories of that godforsaken incident gone?"_** Windy asked him.

Playmaker's eyes widened. "We're listening."

**_"About them those two Bohman, and Harlin are created by Light Ignis."_** Windy told them.

**_"Wait, you mean Lightning is..."_** Ai started before his eyes widened. **_"Huh?"_**

_**"You sure have a knack for naming us don't ya?"**_ Windy asked Ai.

"Hold on, if Lightning was the one who created Bohman and Harlin that also means he's the one who created Bit and Boot." Soulburner pointed out. "Which means he's trying to destroy us."

"That does raise a few questions." Specter noted.

**_"About Bit, and Boot he was testing you guys."_** Windy told them,**_ "Come on. He awaits."_**

He started to trek to the Temple. The four of them followed him at that. They arrived where they see two people were there. It was Bohman, and Harlin though their wearing white robes shaping of stars that had their backs on them before they turned over. Skystar flinched slightly seeing Bohman.

"Wind Ignis." Bohman said seeing him.

**_"It's Windy as said by Ai, Bohman."_** Windy corrected him, **_"Where's Light?"_**

"He's working on something right now." Harlin answered.

"Working on what exactly?" Specter inquired.

**_"The Future."_** Windy answered turning over, **_"The Future of Humans, and Ignis."_**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Soulburner questioned.

**_"You didn't tell them Flame?"_** Windy asked him.

**_"I did tell them what Water Ignis said."_ **Flame admitted to him.

Nodding Windy said to them,**_ "Okay you do remember what Water Ignis-Wait actually that sounds a bit bland. What name would work for her?"_**

**_"It's not our place to pick, you know he would be the one to decide."_** Flame mentioned just as Ai started to answer. **_"For now Water Ignis will have to do."_**

_**"Yes suppose so. Anyway you all did remember what Water Ignis did say to Flame about Lightning crying, and that?"**_ Windy asked.

**_"Now that you mention it yeah."_** Ai nodded. **_"That does ring a bell."_**

**_"What he meant by saying feeling alone, and not having a future was the work of simulations."_** Windy explained to them.

"You refer to the simulations revealing that the Light Ignis is unable to coexist with humanity and as such will lead humanity and the Ignis to mutual destruction correct?" Specter inquired. "His mere existence will inevitably lead to that outcome."

_**"As expected by you Hanoi."**_ Windy shrugged, **_"He's been working on ways to find a way to co-exist, and change it."_**

"And if that proves impossible?" Specter questioned.

**_"He hasn't come to that statement yet. But he mentioned if that does happen then he'll get himself terminated."_** Windy admitted looking down.

**_"He can't!"_** Ai cried in shock hearing that. **_"You have to stop him!"_**

_**"I know. I'm helping him get a future as best as I could. But I can't do it alone." **_Windy answered to that,_** "He said the first step is by signing a peace treaty with the Hanoi. Though that's easier said then done."**_

"Then shouldn't he speak with Varis himself?" Playmaker asked.

**_"Would Varis even come without planning an attack, and just for a chat?"_** Windy questioned.

"If the Light Ignis would be willing to do so." Specter nodded.

**_"Lightning will be here in a minute. Just wait here you four."_** Windy said before he, and his AI teleport somewhere leaving them with Bohman, and Harlin.

Playmaker glanced at Bohman coldly. Bohman was unfazed by the look simply saying, "I had ended Skystar's suffering."

"Not that." Playmaker told him before frowning and just closing his eyes.

"Your not the only one who is modeled after Playmaker, Ai." Harlin told the Ignis.

**_"You too?"_** Ai asked in surprise.

"Not just him." Bohman answered, "You also Ai."

**_"Well of course I am, that's how the whole Ignis thing works after all."_** Ai pointed out.

"Bohman is made from Lightning viewing both you, and Playmaker, Ai." Harlin told him.

"He was a mistake." Playmaker said coldly.

"Something you want to share with us?" Soulburner asked Playmaker.

That's when he recalled how defeated and broken Zuzu looked.

"We get how you feel for Melodic Angel." Harlin admitted to Playmaker.

"No, you don't." Playmaker told him. "Tell Lightning we'll let Varis know about this conversation of yours."

With that said he logged out of Link VRAINS. Before he can Soulburner placed a hand on his shoulder. Playmaker turned to him. "One of us needs to let him know Soulburner."

**(A/N (Ulrich362): Celina can be a bit rash in her actions? In the long run her running off to Standard was a good thing but it isn't one of her best character traits. Unfortunately on some occasions her son does the same thing.)**

"Just make sure you come back afterward." Soulburner told him.

Playmaker didn't answer before vanishing. A minute later a bright light occured.

"What the?" Skystar asked in shock.

The light faded showing Bit was there but has on a robe, and something was on his arm.

It was a yellow Ignis with gold eyes staring at them as Windy appeared.

"You must be Lightning." Specter noted.

**_"And your Specter."_** the Ignis known as Lightning stated back, **_"And Fire Ignis or Flame. It's good to see you again. I was worried something happened to you when I lost contact."_**

**_"I was fortunate to find Soulburner, and the situation with the Hanoi fighting against Playmaker helped us find Ai as well."_** Flame noted. **_"I just wish we knew where they are."_**

_**"And this is your origin. Soulburner is it?"**_ Lightning asked Soulburner.

"Yeah, that's right." Soulburner nodded. "Partner actually."

Lightning turned to Specter, **_"Based on your attribute of your Sunavalon Cards you might be the Earth Ignis' origin."_**

"That's correct, I am." Specter nodded.

Lightning turned to Skystar.

"I guess we're partners?" Skystar asked. "I use Light Monsters after all."

**_"So your Jin Kolter."_** Lightning said hearing that.

Skystar looked surprised before nodding. "Yeah."

**_"Sorry if Bohman startled you, but I wanted to get your mind off the Lost Incident, and fix my mistake."_** Lightning answered.

"It's alright." Skystar told him. "Honestly... if it hadn't happened I wouldn't have met some of my friends."

Lighting only nodded before asking them, **_"Where's Playmaker, and Ai?"_**

"They're speaking with Master Varis in regards to this conversation you're planning on having with him." Specter answered.

**_"I'm sure Windy gave you some details."_** Lightning told them.

"Yeah." Soulburner nodded.

Lightning nodded hearing that,**_ "Just trying to find for me to have a future for 10 years before it's too late."_**

**_"_****_Do you know anything about the Water and Earth Ignis?"_** Flame asked him.

**_"I haven't seen Water Ignis since I told her to go, and I don't remember last time I seen Earth Ignis."_** Lightning admitted.

**_"I had a feeling."_** Flame mentioned thoughtfully.

"Shouldn't Windy help Varis get here?" Skystar pointed out.

**_"Now you tell me."_** Windy said before teleporting.

With that they waited for them. A few moments later Varis entered with Windy before meeting Specter's eye. "Light Ignis."

_**"Varis." **_Lightning said to him.

"You wanted to talk with me, I'm listening." Varis told him.

**_"First off I need to clarify something, and it concerns your father."_ **Lightning told him.

Varis frowned. "I'm listening."

**_"About that virus..."_** Lightning looked down at that, **_"SOLs didn't plant it."_**

"What?" Varis questioned.

**_"It was back at the simulations."_** Lightning started to him.

* * *

_Flashback..._

**Lightning:** After the Lost Incident ended me, and my kin worked together, and created Cyberse World. It was at that time, I had ran simulations to determine the future between Humans, and Ignis which you already know.

_Lightning was shown running a simulation over. When it was over his eyes widen in shock, and stunned that he couldn't predict this. All of the Ignis except one was able to co-exist with humans individually._

_...And that one Ignis... was him._

_Lightning frantic ran more, and more simulations to get different results if he got an error. But no matter how much he tried it always end up the same. When it was done, he screamed holding his head. Strangely, he noticed at the same time his creator Dr. Kiyoshi Kogami is also running simulations coming to the conclusion that if he, and the Ignis team together then they'll over throw humanity. In fear that it would end his friends he quickly place a virus on Dr. Kogami only to immediately regret it when he realized that the Knights of Hanoi will view this as an attack from the Ignis. With that he got on his knees, and started to cry to himself with no-one to hear._

_Flashback End..._

* * *

"I see..." Varis noted.

**_"I deeply regretted placing that Virus on your father, and wanted to right the wrongs I've done."_** Lightning told him, **_"If it comes to it if I have no future, I would put myself through termination. Though as my creator's son, I feel you should be the one to end my life if it comes to it."_**

"Your actions have made mine clear, I'm declaring war on all of the Ignis... I will personally see to it that they are all erased." Varis told Lightning coldly.

"Varis we're trying to aid the Ignis not destroy them." Soulburner reminded him.

"You're siding with them?" Varis questioned.

"Specter clearly doesn't want to erase his only connection to his past, and would not sided with us if he chooses to help them." Skystar told him, "We're only assisting by helping you defeat SOLs since their all clearly our enemies. And besides we need the Ignis' help to do just that, and Lightning is the Ignis that ends us isn't he? Well by helping him we can give him a future, and rework that simulation to a new future where we will co-exist."

Varis turned to him. "Like the future he stole from Melodic Angel?"

**_"She's still alive isn't she?"_** Windy questioned with a raised eyebrow, **_"Stealing future is like taking their lives is which is what Lightning wants to avoid."_**

"All of us have a common enemies, and that's SOL Technologies." Soulburner told Varis, "The Knights seek revenge on SOLs for splitting you, and your father, and seeking to use the Ignis for their own needs, we want to take down SOLs for their corrupted rule, and the fact millions of lives were ruined by their progress, and the Ignis want to defeat SOLs for going after them, and wanting to remake them for what purpose they have that could kill them. So if we all work together we can defeat SOLS, avenge all the people crushed by them, give the Ignis a future they deserve, the Knights will atone for their deeds, and we will set things right again."

"A win-win situation at best. And with no casualties." Skystar agreed nodding.

Varis turned to them. "You trust the Ignis?"

"Specter? You have an Ignis as well. What is your opinion?" Skystar asked him.

"As a group, I share no love for the Ignis and would be fine seeing them eradicated." Specter answered. "Individually however, I can only say that the Light Ignis hasn't made himself trustworthy unlike the rest of them."

"Your Ignis is like the last connection to your past, and all the feelings you have." Soulburner told him, "Would you really give that up?"

"If necessary I would." Specter nodded.

"So what we have to do is make sure that the Ignis will have a future." Skystar told Varis, "You heard Specter he's willing to give them a chance but is prepared to stop them if needed. So we should have Lightning have a chance to prove himself before we decide, agreed?"

"Very well." Varis relented. "One chance."

**_"Agreed."_** Lightning nodded at this, **_"To make sure we're in the same boat, I should give you this in case."_**

At that Bit handed something to Varis.

**_"It's what I know so far about SOL's ideas, and secrets."_** Lightning explained to him, **_"They'll prove useful in the future."_**

Varis nodded taking it. "And for the record Wind Ignis, death isn't the only thing that can take someone's future."

_**"But their are still chances to take back your future by doing it yourself."**_ Windy told him, _**"Lightning will go with you all. Me, Bohman, and Harlin will stay here to inform you all of anything involving SOL Tech."**_

"Right." Soulburner nodded.

At that Lightning jumped in Skystar's Duel Disk as it gone,** "Duel Disk Updated. Transfer complete."**

At that he rose out, **_"Comfy. You have a pretty nice Disk."_**

"Thanks." Skystar mentioned.

"Time to go." Soulburner told them.

They nodded as they all logged out of Link VRAINS. They exited breathing a little as Lightning exited Jin's Duel Disk looking around. He saw the other Knights of Hanoi, Cal, Akiza, Skye, Yusaku, and everyone from the four Dimensions except Zuzu.

Yuya was also gone.

**_"So this is the group."_** Lightning said before seeing Yuri, and Celina, **_"And your Playmaker's parents, Yuri, and Celina."_**

"That's right." Celina nodded.

**_"I'm looking forward to assist you two, and your son against SOL."_** Lightning said bowing in respect.

"I think we'll do fine without your help." Yuri told him. "Just don't try and harm us more than you have and we'll consider that a good thing."

**_"Fair enough."_** Lightning nodded before saying, **_"I had handed what SOL's is up too so far to Ryoken."_**

"Did you make sure it isn't trapped?" Dr. Genome questioned.

"We're giving it a chance to prove itself since Jin, & Theodore made a convincing argument." Ryoken answered.

"The information on SOL." Clarissa clarified. "We nearly lost one of ours once already thanks to Queen."

Ryoken handed it to Cal who installed typing in, "It'll take me a minute to crack this, and get it displayed for us to see."

"Be careful." Declan told him.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Yuya was walking with Zuzu holding her hand. They were in the process of driving back to Paradise City.

"At least I can see Yusuke." Zuzu mentioned with a sad smile.

Yuya stopped, and turned back to Den City.

"Yuya?" Zuzu asked seeing him turning back. "What are you doing?"

"I said before that you can still assist us." Yuya told her, "I've brought us out here for us to talk about it."

"Yuya... I'm not going back." Zuzu said quietly. "It would be better if I didn't and I can stay with Yusuke and the others back home."

"I can prove you can help us out." Yuya told her.

"I can't Yuya, I shouldn't have even tried in the first place." Zuzu mentioned.

Yuya only stopped some place, "Come on."

Zuzu sighed but followed her husband. They walked somewhere until they entered a building where they found Gore was holding presents having just entered.

"Huh, what are you doing so far from Den City?" Zuzu asked seeing him.

Gore looked over, "What you talking about? This is Den City."

Zuzu's eyes widened before she turned to Yuya in shock.

"I said you can still help us, and I meant it." Yuya told her, "I was driving to here, and it ironically was also a way to Paradise City."

"I can't help Yuya, you know that." Zuzu told him. "I should just stay in Paradise City and stay out of it from now on."

"Gore? Is it isn't any trouble I want you to duel Zuzu." Yuya asked him.

"Huh? Why?" Gore asked hearing that.

"She needs a confidence boost." Yuya answered.

"Yuya, I'll just end up getting beaten again." Zuzu told him before turning to Gore. "Don't worry, we don't have to duel."

Yuya kissed her deep. Zuzu returned the kiss and hugged him. He pulled back looking into her eyes, "I know you can do it Zuzu. We made up our minds to help Yusaku, and going back isn't an option."

"I would be more help to him if I wasn't a hindrance." Zuzu pointed out. "He won't have to worry about me that way."

"Your not a hindrance. Your strong, kind, and caring. Yusaku views you as not only an aunt but also his god mother." Yuya smiled gently, "He knows you can do this."

"I can't." Zuzu whispered.

Yuya kissed her again before saying, "Come on. For us?"

"Yuya... I just can't." Zuzu said sadly.

"Come on. I don't mind a match." Gore told her.

Zuzu turned to him. "Sorry... but no."

"Come on. Besides SOLs will be on us at any point." Yuya told her quietly, "So we have to fight back."

That made Zuzu looked down knowing he's right.

"Fine... but we already know what will happen." Zuzu mentioned. "Congratulations on your win Gore."

"Hey we don't know what will happen yet." Gore told her as they walked to a room at a table.

Zuzu just nodded uncertainly. "You can go first I guess."

They sat down at this.

Gore 1st Turn:

"Very well." Gore said looking at his hand, "I'll start off by summoning Gouki Riscorpio!"

* * *

_Gouki Riscorpio_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 0_

_If you control no monsters, or all monsters you control are "Gouki" monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 "Gouki" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Gouki Riscorpio". You can only use this effect of "Gouki Riscorpio" once per turn._

* * *

Zuzu's eyes widened in shock seeing the monster.

"When I have no monsters on the field, I can summon this card with no sacrifice." Gore explained.

"Alright." Zuzu nodded.

"That'll be my turn." Gore told her.

Zuzu 1st Turn:

Zuzu looked at her hand before frowning. "I set a monster and play one card facedown. That's it."

Gore 2nd Turn:

"Alright." Gore drew, and looked,_ 'Hmm...'_ "I'll have Riscorpio attack."

Zuzu nodded putting her monster in the graveyard.

* * *

_Serenade the Melodious Diva_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 1900_

_This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Fairy-Type monster. After this card is Special Summoned to your side of the field, you can Normal Summon 1 "Melodious" monster during your Main Phase this turn, in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.)_

* * *

"Your move now." Gore told her.

Zuzu 2nd Turn:

Zuzu drew her card. "I set another monster and that's it."

Gore 3rd Turn:

Gore drew looking.

Zuzu just watched him quietly.

"I'll summon out Gouki Twistcobra." Gore told her.

* * *

_Gouki Twistcobra_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 0_

_(Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 "Gouki" monster, then target 1 "Gouki" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster until the end of this turn. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 "Gouki" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Gouki Twistcobra". You can only use each effect of "Gouki Twistcobra" once per turn._

* * *

"And then he'll attack your monster." Gore told her.

Zuzu frowned putting another monster in her graveyard.

* * *

_Soprano the Melodious Songstress_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1400_

_When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster in your Graveyard, except "Soprano the Melodious Songstress"; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Soprano the Melodious Songstress" once per turn. Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 "Melodious" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials, including this card._

* * *

_'Zuzu you have Polymerization in your hand.'_ Yuya thought at that.

"Then Riscorpio." Gore told her.

**(Zuzu: 1700)**

"Your turn now." Gore told her.

Zuzu 3rd Turn:

Zuzu drew her card before frowning. "I surrender."

"Zuzu you have a win in your hand." Yuya told her.

"No I don't Yuya, don't you get it?" Zuzu asked him. "There's no point. Sorry for wasting your time Gore. You win."

She then sees her hand, and widens her eyes. Zuzu shook her head and put her cards away. "Yuya... let's just go home. Please."

Yuya kept her hand, "Zuzu you have a win right now. So please take it."

"No I don't, Bloom Diva won't help at all Yuya. Just face it, I should have retired years ago." Zuzu told him. "It's over."

That was when she realized that this wouldn't summon Bloom Diva. It would summon Bloom Prima.

"Yuya, I already surrendered. That's all there is too it, in fact I can tell you exactly what would happen if I did try that move, I summon Bloom Prima with 2800 points using up all my cards. I attack twice and destroy both of Gore's monsters dropping him to 2300 life points but triggering their effects, He summons any Gouki, uses Gouki Rematch to bring his monsters back and Link Summonss Great Ogre." Zuzu told him. "Great Ogre's ability drops Bloom Prima's attack points down to just 800, Great Ogre has 2600 points which means I take 1800 points of damage and lose... again."

"You haven't yet." Yuya said directing to her facedown which is De-Fusion.

"Yuya... just stop." Zuzu told him as she looked down. "It's over."

"You win the Duel, Zuzu." Yuya told her.

"Please... just stop." Zuzu requested as he realized just how demoralized she was. Zuzu didn't want to duel at all anymore.

However he doesn't change his mind to help her, "You can do this Zuzu. I believe in you."

"Yuya... I just want to go home to our son." Zuzu said quietly.

"He wants you to still be dueling." Yuya told her softly, "He believes your a dueling legend. He also said once that your suffering also makes you strong."

Zuzu frowned before shaking her head. Yuya frowned before saying, "Come on. Thanks for your time Gore."

"Anytime." Gore said who was only watching, and nodded.

Zuzu didn't say anything as she got back in the car and looked out her window to avoid seeing Yuya's face. Yuya frowned before trying to start the car only for him to notice something, "Huh?"

"What is it?" Zuzu asked him.

She sees a car that is labeled SOL Tech on it stopped in front of them.

"What the?" Zuzu asked in shock before swallowing nervously. "Yuya... what's going on?"

"I don't know." Yuya admitted as the passengers got out people one of them forced Yuya's passenger door opened, and threw him out, "Yow!"

"What are you doing?" Zuzu asked seeing that.

One person wearing a business suit having black hair, and sunglasses with a name-tag labeled 'Bishop' walked to the down Yuya gripping his face with a sneer, "Yuya Sakaki... I had hoped our first meeting would not be like this. Your under arrest."

"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything." Yuya argued.

"He's right, get off of him!" Zuzu cried jumping out of the car and running to them.

She got held back by officers as the man pulled out a footage of Yuya as Magician dueling Bit, and Boot, "You dueled in an illegal area, and had aided Playmaker the most Bounty of our List, Yuya, or known in VRAINS as Magician. We traced your steps by the way you dueled, and besides who else can wield Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon?"

Yuya's eyes widened in shock before looking down. _'Then it's all over. They...'_

Suddenly Yuya vanished in a pink glow.

"What in the hell?" the man yelled seeing this, "What's going on!?"

"We don't know Mr. Bishop, his Duel Disk's ability to log into Link VRAINS were disabled!" one of the Officers told him.

_'Yuya...'_

Yuya looked around. He was in the middle of Heartland.

"What the? How did I get here?" Yuya asked looking around.

That's when he remembered something, not long after the Dimensional War they discovered that Zuzu could still teleport Yuya and his counterparts but unlike during the war where it was random now she had some control over it. Zuzu had saved him by sending him to the Xyz Dimension.

"Zuzu." Yuya said in shock.

* * *

_Back at Den City..._

They were looking around in shock before Bishop turning to Zuzu, "Where did he go?"

"I don't know!" Zuzu told him. "What did you do to him?"

Bishop growled before saying, "Release her."

The officers stopped before Bishop warned, "Your not on our list Zuzu so consider yourself lucky. When we find Yuya we'll take him back with us, and make him give us Playmaker's location so you better not get in our way. Let's go men."

They walked back to the car just as Zuzu's Duel Disk is contacted. Zuzu ignored it while watching the SOL Tech car to make sure it was leaving. It drove off leaving. When it was gone she checked her Duel Disk. It was Yuya who messaged,_ 'Thanks Zuzu, that was close.'_

Zuzu responded._ 'It's over... SOL won, they know who we are and that means they'll find the others... after everything... we've all lost.'_

_'No they haven't yet. They only discovered mine.'_ Yuya told her,_ 'Might be safe if I don't get in Link VRAINS for a while or at least somewhere away.'_

_'We were all with you during that match Yuya.'_ Zuzu pointed out.

_'That doesn't mean they know who they are.'_ Yuya pointed out himself.

_'Maybe...'_ Zuzu messaged. _'I'll pick you up and then we can head home.'_

_'Let's bid a visit to Yusaku, and the others at least.' _Yuya told her.

_'It's too dangerous Yuya. I'll be there as soon as I can be.'_ Zuzu mentioned before getting in the car and driving off.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... a mixed chapter at best.**

**bopdog111: Zuzu will get her confidence back soon to all Zuzu fans. But SOLs had discovered a lead from Yuya, and Zuzu transported him away. Luckily that's the only lead they have, and it'll take longer for them to figure out what other leads from them their are.**

**Ulrich362: Maybe not, considering Yuya is famous alongside the other Lancers. It wouldn't be hard to look into his past and draw the connections to the others.**

**bopdog111: But that is way easier said then done. They don't know who will be aiding, and who won't. Same Decks as them but identities are a different thing.**

**Ulrich362: I think it's easier than you're making it out to be Bopdog, Just like Odd-Eyes; Dark Rebellion, Starve Venom, and Clear Wing are one of a kind cards. All four of them are married and Yusaku is Yuri and Celina's child along with Nyx being Yusaku's sister. I'd say a day at most for SOL Technologies to figure out everything and come up with counter strategies for each of them. Well, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	25. Finding the Earth Ignis!

**Ulrich362: Well... things are absolutely awful for everyone wouldn't you agree Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: They got Lightning on there side, and Yuya is doing all he could for Zuzu to get her confidence back.**

**Ulrich362: That might be true, but SOL Technologies now knows all of Yusaku's allies and they'll more than likely all be arrested in the very near future. Zuzu getting away was a miracle.**

**bopdog111: And as I stated before it's easier said then done. Them managing to figure out Yuya as Magician was several things, and that's being famous, having Odd-Eyes, and using Pendulum. Their are things however that everyone else lacks that keeps them off the radar.**

**Ulrich362: Bopdog... if Yuya is Magician odds are good his wife is connected to Playmaker too. Not to mention Odd-Eyes is a one of a kind card just like the other Dimension Dragons, Starving Venom, Dark Rebellion, and Clear Wing. I don't see any way for them not to be captured by SOL Technologies within a few days at best.**

**bopdog111: Let's get a view on SOLs to prove finally that their not that close.**

**Ulrich362: I suppose it's worth a try, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or VRAINS but we own the** **OCs!**

* * *

"What? Yuya escaped?" a blue green, and orange haired woman wearing a beige suit questioned.

After that attempt arrest Bishop had returned, and informed them, and now he, a purple haired man wearing sunglasses, Akira, and the woman were talking.

"For some reason he got away even though his function to log in Link VRAINS was disabled Queen." Bishop answered, "His Duel Disk might've had that teleport function from the Interdimensional War."

_"Sir, someone is asking to see you."_ mentioned a voice over an intercom.

"I said, I was not to be interrupted during a meeting." the woman, Queen, said to the intercom.

_"Yes ma'am, but he claims to be representing the Leo Corporation."_ the voice mentioned.

"Leo Corp.?" Bishop asked hearing that, "No doubt Zuzu told them about our little scuffle, and want to prove innocent."

Queen sighed annoyed before saying, "Bring them in my office. Shepherd, Akira, wait outside."

The two men at that walked out leaving Queen with Bishop waiting for them. A few minutes later a man in a purple suit walked in. "You must be this Queen I've heard so much about, my name is Leo Akaba."

"Leo's founder." Queen mentioned hearing that, "What brings you here?"

"Straight to the point." Leo Akaba noted. "Remove the bounty on Playmaker and his associates immediately."

"And what will make you think I do such a thing? SOL Technologies is not Leo Corp property." Queen glared.

"If you refuse, the Leo Corporation will consider it an act of war." Leo Akaba told her.

"War?" Bishop asked hearing that placing a hand on his hips, "Playmaker, and his associates are fugitives for what happened a while back, and you decide to listen to them instead of thinking we're the victims?"

"Victims? I'm more than well informed of the Lost Incident and Playmaker and the others are more than willing to allow that information to come to light." Leo Akaba told them. "That's not even considering the fact that Link VRAINS wouldn't exist if not for Playmaker's actions against the Knights of Hanoi."

"Those Knights are hackers, and Playmaker himself is a hacker. True he stopped them but Link VRAINS was in ruins because of it." Queen told him standing up, and slamming her hands on her desk making her nameplate jiggle, "It took out MONTHS to get it back up, and running we were nearly bankrupted because of it!"

"Fight fire with fire, had Playmaker not been there you wouldn't have had any way to restoring Link VRAINS." Leo Akaba replied calmly. "Any way you look at it, you owe Playmaker and his allies more than anyone."

"We owe them NOTHING!" Queen yelled, "They ruined Link VRAINS, and nearly SOLs' reputation!"

"He assumed this would be your attitude. Then you've made your choice. The Leo Corporation will see you it that SOL Technologies is shut down." Leo Akaba told her before his expression darkened. "As for you, we have a personal matter to settle."

"And what 'matter' would that be?" Queen asked with her own dark expression.

"Injuring my daughter." Leo Akaba answered before revealing his Duel Disk. "I'm not going to ignore that."

"Your daughter? Who's..." Queen questioned confused before realizing turning to Bishop before turning back, "That hacker! The one that was with the Hanoi that I gave a warning program too, that was your daughter?"

Leo Akaba just glared at her.

"I'm gonna assume from your expression that it is. She was a fool for daring to mess with Link VRAINS, and SOL Tech. And like her I'll give you a warning you won't soon forget, and make sure crossing SOLs will be the last thing you'll do with us." Queen glared to him.

Bishop only sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "I'll tell Shepherd, and Akira we will settle the meeting another time. Don't take too long Queen."

"Be quiet Bishop." Queen glared as Bishop walked out before turning to Leo Akaba preparing herself, "I will make you understand, Akaba."

"You can go first." Leo Akaba told her calmly.

"INTO THE VRAINS!" the two declared.

* * *

They appeared in Link VRAINS at a ruined castle battleground.

Queen told him, "My personal battlefiend, where I teach anyone who crosses SOLs a lesson they won't forget. None had escaped, and you won't be the first!"

Leo Akaba looked around only to frown. "Just like back then, I assume you prefer Speed Duels over Master Duels?"

"It doesn't matter." Queen said they ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Bring Me To Life by Evanescence)**

**Leo Akaba: 4000**

**Queen: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Queen 1st Turn:

"My turn!" Queen called checking her hand, "I activate the field spell, Allure Palace!"

* * *

_Allure Palace_

_Field Spell Card_

_All "Allure Queen" monsters you control gain 500 ATK/DEF, also you can activate their effects that activate by sending themselves to the GY during your Main Phase. If an "Allure Queen" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your field: You can target 1 of those monsters; Special Summon 1 monster with the same name as that monster from your Deck to your opponent's field._

* * *

"Then, I summon Allure Queen LV3!" Queen called as a small sorcerer appeared.

* * *

_Allure Queen LV3_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 500_

_Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can select 1 Level 3 or lower monster on your opponent's side of the field and equip it to this card. (Only 1 card at a time can be equipped due to this effect.) If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead. During your Standby Phase, by sending this card to the Graveyard while it's equipped due to its effect, Special Summon 1 "Allure Queen LV5" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"The field spell, Allure Palace's effect activates!" Queen added as the card glowed, "When a Allure Queen is summoned, I can summon another from my Deck to your field!"

As she said that a second Allure Queen LV3 appeared on Leo's field.

"Allure Palace's additional effect!" Queen called as the field glowed, "Every Allure Queen in play gains 500 points!"

_Allure Queen LV3: **(ATK: 500 + 500 = 1000/DEF: 500 + 500 = 1000)**_

Leo Akaba just nodded seeing that. "Is that all?"

"Not even close!" Queen answered, "I activate Mind Control!"

* * *

_Mind Control_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster your opponent controls; until the End Phase, take control of that target, but it cannot declare an attack or be Tributed._

* * *

"Allure Queen on your field goes to my side!" Queen called as the queen flew to her field before the circuit appears, "Appear the circuit of power! The summoning conditions is one level 3 or lower Spellcaster!"

The Allure Queen she took back flew in the left-bottom marker.

"Link Summon! Link 1, Allure Priestess!" Queen called as a nun looking like Allure Queen appeared.

* * *

_Allure Priestess_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Spellcaster/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Arrows: Bottom-Left_

_1 Level 3 or lower Spellcaster Monster_  
_(This card is treated as a "Allure Queen" monster.)_  
_If this card is Linked to a face-up "Allure Queen" monster: Your opponent cannot target "Allure Queen" monsters in your Main Monster Zones for attacks. This card gains ATK equal to the ATK of "Allure Queen" monsters linked to this card. Once per turn, you can target 1 monster your opponent controls: Equip it to this card. (max 1.) This card gains ATK equal to half the original ATK of all monsters equipped to this card._

* * *

"Interesting." Leo Akaba noted.

"Allure Palace's effect! Priestess gains points!" Queen called.

_Priestess: **(ATK: 1000 + 500 = 1500)**_

"Priestess' effect activates! She gains points equal to a Allure Queen linked to it!" Queen called as Priestess glowed. **(ATK: 1500 + 1000 = 2500)** "And as long as she's linked you can't target all Allure Queens in my Main Monster Zones for attacks!"

"A powerful defense." Leo Akaba admitted.

"Finally, I place 2 cards down. Your move Mr. President." Queen smirked.

Leo Akaba 1st Turn:

"I haven't been president of the Leo Corporation in years, that position belongs to my son." Leo Akaba stated. "I'll begin the duel with Pot of Greed to draw two new cards from my deck."

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 cards._

* * *

He drew two cards looking.

"Next, I'll activate Polymerization and use it to fuse Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Governor with Spirit Gem - Salamander Core." he continued.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"Mechanical soldiers in which spirits dwell. Obtain a new power and return as an invincible army! Fusion Summon! Assemble! Level 12! Master Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Ruler!

At that a huge machine appeared ready.

* * *

_Master Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Ruler_

_Light Type_

_Level 12_

_Pendulum Scale: 1_

_Machine/Fusion/Pendulum_

_ATK: 3500_

_DEF: 3000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** You can return this card to the Extra Deck._

_**Monster Effect:** "Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Governor" + 1 "Spirit" monster_  
__Cannot be destroyed by card effects. Monsters your opponent controls with a Level lower than or equal to this card's, and monsters your opponent controls other than Pendulum Monsters, cannot attack, also their effects are negated. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Spirit Gem" monster that was Pendulum Summoned from the hand and whose monster effect was not used; Tribute that monster, and if you do, you can use the targeted monster's effects up to twice. Double any effect damage inflicted by this effect. Once per turn: You can place this card in your Pendulum Zone.__

* * *

Queen looked shocked seeing this.

"Next, I'll set the Pendulum Scale with two scale one Spirit Reactors!" Leo Akaba called.

* * *

_Spirit Reactor_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Pendulum Scale: 1_

_Machine/Pendulum_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If this card is placed in the Pendulum Zone: You can target 1 Pendulum Card on the field; this card's Pendulum Scale becomes the same as that target's. If there is an EARTH, WATER, FIRE, or WIND monster on the field, the first time each monster you control would be destroyed each turn, by battle or card effect, it is not destroyed._

_**Monster Effect:** This card gains 500 ATK for each EARTH, WATER, FIRE, and WIND monster on the field._

* * *

"Useless since you can't Pendulum Summon." Queen smirked to him.

"You're mistaken, I activate the Scale Up magic card." Leo Akaba stated. "This increases the Pendulum Scale of the Spirit Reactor on the left by two until the end of this turn."

* * *

_Scale Up_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 card in your Pendulum Zone; increase its Pendulum Scale by 2 until the end of this turn._

* * *

_Spirit Reactor:** (Scale: 1 + 2 = 3)**_

"Now I'm allowed to summon as many level two monsters as I want at the same time."

"What good would a level 2 monster do for you?" Queen taunted.

"Spirits of the heavens and earth! Cleanse my hands of filthy sins and become the cornerstone of the world! Pendulum Summon! Appear now! Spirit Gem - Silpheed Core!" Leo Akaba called.

* * *

_Spirit Gem - Silpheed Core_

_Wind Type_

_Level 2_

_Pendulum Scale: 6_

_Machine/Pendulum_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 Pendulum Monster you control; place it face-up in your Extra Deck._

__**Monster Effect:** Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card was Pendulum Summoned in Attack Position from the hand this turn: You can target 1 card in the Spell & Trap Zone; destroy it, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to its controller.__

* * *

Queen grunted, "I activate the trap, Allure Meditation!"

* * *

_Allure Meditation_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_While this card is face-up: "Allure Queen" monsters you control cannot be targeted by your opponent's card effects, also they cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn, you can target 1 card in your Spell/Trap Card Zone that is equipped to 1 "Allure Queen" monster you control: Special Summon that target, but it cannot attack directly, also send it to the GY during the End Phase._

* * *

"You cannot target Allure Queens on my field for effects or destroy them in battle, and I can summon a monster that was equipped from Allure Queen once I remove it's ability to attack directly, but I have to send it to the graveyard at the end of the turn!" Queen told him.

"Against another opponent that might help, I activate Master Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Ruler's ability. By not using Slipheed Core's effect and sacrificing it, not only can I use that effect twice this turn but each time you take double the normal amount of damage." Leo Akaba told her. "Spirit Gem - Silpheed Core destroys one card in the spell and trap zone and deals 800 points of damage. Which means I can destroy Allure Meditation and your facedown card and inflict 1600 points of damage for each one."

"What?" Queen questioned as both her cards were destroyed.** (Queen: 0800)** "Already robbed me of almost all my points without attacking."

"You're right, I should finish that. Master Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Ruler attack Allure Priestess." Leo Akaba stated calmly.

Pendulum Ruler charged an attack before Queen called, "I don't think so! I activate my Skill! Deceiving Attack!"

"A skill during a Master Duel? So you have to resort to cheating?" Leo Akaba questioned.

"Since I am one of SOL's creator's I make the rules so nothing is impossible for me!" Queen called.

* * *

_Deceiving Attack_

_Queen's Skill_

__While the user has 1000 or less LP while a monster they control is attacked, they can destroy all monsters on the field, and inflict damage to their opponent equal to the total ATK of all monsters on the field. The opponent can banish 2 monsters from the graveyard to negate this Skill's activation.__

* * *

"Unless you banish 2 monsters from the graveyard all monsters are destroyed, and you take their points as damage!" Queen smirked, "And Pendulum Governor along with Salamander Core are in the Extra Deck not the graveyard!"

"It seems you're not as familiar with Pendulum Summoning as you thought." Leo Akaba stated. "I banish Salamander Core and Pendulum Governor to stop your Skill and allow my attack to continue."

"Wait what?" Queen asked as Pendulum Ruler struck as Queen screamed collapsing.

* * *

**Leo Akaba: 40000**

**Queen: 0000**

**Leo Akaba wins the duel!**

* * *

Leo Akaba stared at her before logging out of Link VRAINS.

* * *

He woken up from Link VRAINS seeing Queen has collapsed in her chair before someone knocked. Leo Akaba frowned before turning and leaving the office as a red light on his Duel Disk turned off. A man with a blonde mustache, and wearing a blue formal suit with a white tie, and a nametag that Leo Akaba didn't read as he greeted, "Oh, I wasn't expecting we receive a visit. You are?"

"I was just leaving." Leo Akaba answered calmly. "Please excuse me."

With that he left.

The man looked on before walking in Queen's office as the light revealed his name on his nametag.

King.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Yuya just arrived in Cafe Nom to hide from SOLs as they talked for their next move with Lightning not saying anything.

"Yuya, are you ok?" Rin asked.

"Yeah." Yuya nodded to her, "I kept on trying to boost Zuzu's confidence, and then SOL founded out about me. It didn't go as planned."

"What?" Yuto questioned. "Yuya what do you mean they found out about you?"

"They managed to figure out I'm Magician." Yuya answered, "Cause of me having Odd-Eyes."

Hearing that Yugo, Yuto, and Yuri all looked at their own dragons. Yusaku looked troubled, "If Leo isn't successful to persuade them, things will be problematic for the road ahead."

"The four Dimensions will help us Yusaku." Declan told him. "It'll be alright."

He nodded hearing that as Skye walked over with a brown haired girl.

"Skye?" Lulu asked.

"Everyone this is my childhood friend. Miyu Sugisaki." Skye introduced the girl to them.

Miyu smiled waving, "Hi everyone."

"It's nice to meet you Miyu." Celina smiled before frowning. "Sorry about what happened to you though."

"It's alright. It's doesn't bother me at all, all I wanted was to see Skye again." Miyu smiled to her.

"It's nice to have a friend." Rin smiled.

"Which means only 1 more Ignis Origin, and 2 more Ignis remains yet to be known." Ryoken said enjoying coffee.

"Any ideas?" Shay inquired.

**_"Did you last seen or know where Wat_****_er Ignis_****_, or Earth Ignis went?"_ **Ai asked his fellow Ignis.

Lightning, and Flame shook their heads no.

Cal then noticed, "Well I think the Earth Ignis' trail is known."

"You do?" Lulu asked in surprise.

"Look at this." Cal said showing then a message.

_"I want to meet Playmaker. By, "Mr. Earth Ignis"."_

"I know, I think it's obviously a hoax." Cal chuckled a little.

"We don't know for sure." Yusaku pointed out, "Only a few known about the Ignis' existence."

"But even if it isn't a hoax why would an Ignis post on a message board?" Cal asked them.

**_"The Earth Ignis would. So he's still around."_** Ai answered.

"... I don't like this, Yusaku shouldn't go on his own." Celina frowned.

"Perhaps, Miyu and I should accompany him." Specter suggested calmly only to pause. "That is, if you can stand being in Link VRAINS with me Yusaku."

"Of course. We've settled our differences." Yusaku answered before asking Ai, "Can you contact him?"

Ai grinned, **_"Leave it to me!"_**

Then a few seconds later he made a text that looks like gibberish.

**_"At first glace, it looks like garbled text. But I used an Ignis algorithm to ask where to meet."_** Ai explained it to them.

"Then you three are good to go?" Yuya asked.

"But we still don't know if it's the real Ignis." Cal told them un-eased, "It might be one of the Shepherd's traps."

"The Shepherd?" Miyu blinked.

Skye explained to her, "A Bounty Hunter that was after us for a while."

They heard a beep as Ai called, **_"A response! They're coordinates."_**

"Let's hurry off." Yusaku told them as they nodded at this.

"You haven't been in Link VRAINS yet so stay behind us." Specter told Miyu. "And keep your eyes and ears open."

Miyu nodded as they all prepared themselves, "Into the VRAINS!"

* * *

_In Link VRAINS..._

Playmaker, Specter, and Miyu who is dressed like a snow princess appeared.

"Call me Elsa here." Miyu told the two.

"Right." Playmaker nodded before looking at his Duel Disk. "Which way?"

Ai pointed ahead as they head over before stopping, _**"These are the Ignis's coordinates. Be careful guys. SOL Technologies' people may be hiding around here. Like the Shepherd or something."**_

Playmaker then asked Ai, "There's a total of six Ignis, right?"

**_"Yeah."_** Ai answered nodding.

"Flame, Windy, Lightning, and you." Playmaker added before asking, "What are the other two like?"

Ai gave thought before saying, **_"Well... First, the subleader, the Water Ignis_****_. Has the skill to tell the difference between lies, and truth. That's why Cyberse World never had any betrayals or conspiracies. It's embarrassing for me to say... But the Water Ignis super relied on me. The Water Ignis definitely liked me."_**

Playmaker mentioned, "I see."

**_"Huh? That's a reaction?"_ **Ai asked.

Playmaker pointed out, "The others are Flame, Windy, and the Light Ignis, Lightning."

**_"And... Oh, the Earth Ignis."_ **Ai said thinking, **_"He's no-nonsense and honest and umm..."_**

Suddenly the record scratched as he looked over saying, **_"Oh! He's like this guy, massive and orange!"_**

As he said that he pulled something over to him to where they can see it is an Ignis that is big, and orange with blue eyes, and black lines.

"Um... I think that might be him." Elsa admitted.

"The Earth Ignis." Specter noted calmly.

Hearing that Ai cried, **_"Ah! It's the Earth Ignis! Long time, no see! How have you been?"_**

"You're the Earth Ignis?" Playmaker asked.

Ai grinned, **_"Yeah that's him!"_**

The Earth Ignis didn't say anything staring at the group before stating, **_"This way. Follow me."_**

He opened a portal, and flew in it.

"Um... should we follow him?" Elsa asked.

"Yes." Playmaker nodded jumping in.

They landed on a dried up like terrain as the Earth Ignis flew away.

**_"Wait up, Earth!"_** Ai cried to him.

Now confused the Earth Ignis turned asking, **_"'Earth'? Do you mean me?"_**

**_"Yeah. I just named you."_** Ai answered, **_"Because humans can't pronounce our real names. By the way, they call me Ai."_**

**_"Don't tell me you're named Ai because you're an AI?"_** Earth asked causing Ai to stammer.

**_"Of course not, dummy."_** Ai said sweatdropping.

Earth nodded,**_ "I see. It's a good, logical name."_**

Elsa smiled. "They look like good friends."

"A moment, why do you want to duel Playmaker?" Specter inquired.

**_"This is to verify the true nature of humans with my own eyes by dueling Playmaker."_** Earth explained.

"Are you really going to duel him?" Elsa asked.

Earth nodded before asking, **_"And you are?"_**

"My name's Elsa." Elsa answered.

Earth then asked Ai, _**"What's the Water Ignis' name in the real world?"**_

**_"Well... Since's it's a Water Ignis, how about Wa-"_**

**_"Wait. I'll choose."_** Earth interrupted much to Ai's chargin before thinking, and said, **_"Aqua. Yes, that's a good name. It's decided. Aqua said to me..."_**

He explained that Aqua can tell Cyberse World will be destroyed soon, and asked him which side will he join which is Ignis or Human, and it's to verity the truth between humanity, and AI's future.

"Things aren't quite that simple anymore." Specter told him before frowning. "Playmaker, allow me to duel in your place."

Playmaker turned to him. Specter was staring at Earth calmly.

**_"And you?"_** Earth asked him.

"Specter." he replied calmly.

Ai asked him,**_ "But how can you duel?"_**

Earth concentrated before a log near them started to transform into a wooden humanoid as he got on his arm which made Playmaker have a feeling of recognition.

"Very interesting." Specter smirked stepping forward. "I trust you're familiar with Master Duel rules?"

**_"Indeed."_ **Earth told him.

Specter nodded. "Then shall we begin?"

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: New Divide by Linkin Park)**

**Specter: 4000**

**Earth: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"His partner is more likely Specter." Playmaker told Ai.

**_"Seriously? Is that why he is skeptical about humans?"_** Ai asked him, **_"Makes sense."_**

Playmaker asked, "What's his dueling style?"

**_"Umm... I don't remember."_** Ai admitted, **_"He never stood out."_**

**_"Who's first?"_** Earth asked Specter.

Specter 1st Turn:

"I can take the first move, and I'll begin with two facedown cards and then I'll summon Sunseed Genius Loci in attack mode." Specter replied calmly.

* * *

_Sunseed Genius Loci_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Plant_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 600_

_A seed that can be harvested from the Sunavalon once every 1000 years. It's said it will become the guardian spirit of its land after 1000 years._

* * *

"Now, appear! The future circuit that lights up our path! The summoning conditions are one Plant Normal Monster, I'll place Sunseed Genius Loci in the Link Markers, Circuit Combine!"

Genius Loci entered the bottom marker.

"I Link Summon, Sunavalon Dryas!"

* * *

_Sunavalon Dryas_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Arrows: Bottom_

_1 Plant Normal Monster_  
_Cannot be used as Link Material the turn it is Link Summoned. Cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. Once per turn, if you take battle or effect damage: You can Special Summon 1 "Sunvine" Link Monster from your Extra Deck to your zone your "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to, and if you do, gain LP equal to the damage you took._

* * *

"That ends my turn."

Earth 1st Turn:

Earth stared at the Tree before calling, **_"My turn draw!"_**

His tree avatar drew as he looked, **_"I activate Gravity Flutteration!"_**

* * *

_Gravity Flutteration_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn, if a "G Golem" Link Monster in the Extra Monster Zone is attacked, or is attacking: Make the battle damage for both players from that battle zero. If you control no monsters: Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher EARTH monster from your hand. You can only activate this effect of "Gravity Flutteration" once per turn._

* * *

**_"Since I don't control a monster, I can summon a level 5 or higher Earth monster! Come G Golem Rock Hammer!"_** Earth called as a rock monster appeared.

* * *

_G Golem Rock Hammer_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 2400_

_You can Tribute this face-up card you control; Special Summon 3 "G Golem Tokens" (Cyberse/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position to your field._

* * *

Specter smirked seeing the monster.

**_"Now I activate Rock Hammer's Special Ability!"_ **Earth called, **_"By sacrificing it, I can summon three G Golem Tokens in defense mode!"_**

The monster vanished as the tokens appeared.

* * *

_G Golem Token_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

* * *

**_"Appear the circuit that roars the land!"_** Earth called as the circuit appeared only for the two Tokens to enter the top, and bottom arrows, **_"Link Summon! Link 2, G Golem Stubborn Menhir!"_**

A stone tablet appeared.

* * *

_G Golem Stubborn Menhir_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1500_

_Link Markers: Top, Bottom_

_2 EARTH monsters_  
_You can target 1 EARTH monster in your GY that can be Normal Summoned/Set; Special Summon it, but its effects are negated. You can only use this effect of "G Golem Stubborn Menhir" once per turn._

* * *

"Wow." Elsa whispered.

**_"Appear for a second time, circuit that roars the land!"_** Earth called as the circuit appeared again, **_"The summoning conditions are 2 Cyberse Monsters!"_**

Stubborn Menhir, and the third G Golem Token flew, and enter the arrows as Earth created an energy heart as it flew to the circuit.

**_"Link Summon! Appear Link 2, G Golem Crystal Heart!"_**

Crystal Heart appeared in place ready.

* * *

_G Golem Crystal Heart_

_Water Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Arrows: Left, Bottom_

_2 Cyberse monsters_  
_Once per turn: You can target 1 EARTH Link Monster in your GY; Special Summon it so that it is co-linked to this card, then place 1 G Golem Counter on this card. All EARTH monsters this card points to gain 600 ATK for each G Golem counter on this card. If this card has 2 or more G Golem counters on this card, monsters co-linked to this card can attack twice during each Battle Phase._

* * *

At that the heart let out energy that turned the dried barren into a green field with a lake, and river. Elsa's eyes widened in awe seeing the monster.

"The Earth Ignis using a water monster?" Specter inquired.

**_"Hey I know that monster."_** Ai said seeing it.

"You do?" Elsa asked him.

**_"Yeah it's Aqua's. But why does Earth have it?"_** Ai asked confused.

"A good question, why do you have it?" Specter inquired.

**_"She gave it to me."_** Earth answered before looking up at the sky, **_"Watch... Aqua."_**

Elsa put a hand over her heart hearing that. Now focusing Earth called, **_"I activate Crystal Heart's Special Ability! Once a turn I can summon an Earth Attribute Link Monster from the graveyard, and co-link it to Crystal Heart! Emerge back, G Golem Stubborn Menhir!"_**

His Link 2 reappeared.

**_"Then I place a G Golem Counter on Crystal Heart."_ **Earth added as Crystal Heart has a piece in it glow.** (G Golem Counter: 1)_ "For every G Golem Counter, EARTH monsters linked to Crystal Heart gets 600 points stronger!"_**

_Stubborn Menhir: **(ATK: 1500 + 600 = 2100)**_

**_"That's like Specter's Sunavalon."_** Ai admitted,**_ "His Mother Tree gives his cards strength."_**

"You're surprised?" Playmaker asked him.

**_"Not really."_** Ai answered.

**_"Stubborn Menhir's ability then allows me to summon an Earth Monster from the graveyard as long as I can Normal Summon it!"_ **Earth added as Rock Hammer appeared again,**_ "And now I summon G Golem Stone Relic!"_**

At that a stone slab appeared.

* * *

_G Golem Stone Relic_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 500_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "G Golem" monster from your Deck to your hand. If this card is used for a Link Summon of a EARTH Link Monster: You can pay 1000 LP; The Link Summoned monster gains 200 ATK for every "G Golem" monster in your GY until the End Phase. You can banish this card from your GY: Normal Summon 1 "G Golem" monster from your hand without Tributing._

* * *

**_"When this card is summoned, I add G Golem Sand Cat to my hand!"_** Earth called showing a card, **_"And now the third time, circuit that roars the land! The summoning conditions are at least 3 EARTH monsters!"_**

The circuit appeared as Stubborn Menhir, Rock Hammer, and Stone Relic entered the Top, Right, Bottom-Right, and Bottom-Left Arrows.

**_"Mighty Stone Stature born from the Life Energy of the Crystal Heart! Descend here, and wreak destruction to ancient times! Link Summon!"_** Earth chanted, **_"Link 4! G Golem Obsidian Dragon!"_**

At that what emerged was a statue dragon made of Obsidian roaring.

* * *

_G Golem Obsidian Dragon_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2100_

_Link Markers: Top, Right, Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left_

_3+ EARTH Monsters_  
_Monsters Co-Linked with this card cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card declares an attack your opponent cannot activate Spell/Traps until the end of the Damage Step. You can banish this card from your GY to target 1 Link Monster you control: It cannot be destroyed this turn._

* * *

**_"A Link 4 already."_** Ai said before realizing, **_"Oh yeah!"_**

"Remember?" Playmaker asked.

**_"Earth was great at Dueling!"_** Ai answered, **_"...Should've remembered that earlier."_**

Earth called, _**"Stone Relic's ability activates! When it's used to Link Summon a EARTH monster, I can pay 1000 Life Points to give it 200 points for every G Golem in the graveyard! There are three!"**_

**(Earth: 3000)**

_Obsidian Dragon: **(ATK: 2100 + (200 * 3) = 2700)**_

**_"And now it gains 600 points from Crystal Heart!"_ **Earth called as Crystal Heart entered a mold on Obsidian Dragon as it roared. **(ATK: 2700 + 600 = 3300) _"And now battle! Obsidian Dragon attacks!"_**

The Dragon charged.

**_"Obsidian Dragon's ability! Your forbidden from playing Spells or Traps whenever it attacks!"_** Earth added for a more powerful front.

Specter's eyes widened before the blast passed his monster and hit him.

**(Specter: 0700)**

"A powerful move. However..." Playmaker trailed off knowing what Specter is gonna do next.

"I activate Sunavalon Dryas' special ability." Specter stated as the tree. "Once per turn when I take damage I can summon a Sunvine Link Monster to the zone Sunavalon Dryas points to and regain life points equal to the damage I took. I summon Sunvine Thrasher!"

His sword wielding plant humanoid appeared.

* * *

_Sunvine Thrasher_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 800_

_Link Arrows: Top_

_1 Plant Normal Monster  
__If no "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to this card, destroy this card. If this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 "Sunavalon" Link Monster that points to this card; this card gains ATK equal to that monster's Link Rating x 800. At the start of the Damage Step, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can activate this effect; if that opponent's monster is destroyed by this battle and sent to the GY, Special Summon that opponent's monster to your zone your "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to._

* * *

**(Specter: 4000)**

**_"So that made my attack worthless."_** Earth grunted.

"You may have a powerful offense, but I have a strong defense." Specter stated calmly.

**_"I place 1 card down. I end my turn."_** Earth ended his turn.

_Obsidian Dragon: **(ATK: 3300 - (3 * 200) = 2700)**_

* * *

**Specter: 4000**

**Earth: 3000**

* * *

Specter 2nd Turn:

Specter drew his card and smirked. "I summon Sunseed Twin."

Two plant children having vines appeared.

* * *

_Sunseed Twin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 2_

_Plant_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 800_

_If this card is Normal Summoned, and you control a "Sunavalon" monster: You can target 1 Plant Normal Monster in your GY; Special Summon it. If you have 2 or more Link Monsters in your GY with the same name: You can banish this card from your GY and 1 Link Monster you control, then target 1 of those Link Monsters in your GY with the same name; Special Summon it._

* * *

"When I summon this monster while I control a Sunavalon I can summon a normal plant monster from my graveyard and I think you know what monster I plan on summoning." Specter said as Twin meditated before Genius Loci appeared at that.

"Now appear again, the future circuit that lights up our path! The summoning conditions are two or more Plant Monster, I'll place Thrasher, Sunseed Twin, and Sunavalon Dryas in the Link Markers, Circuit Combine!" Specter called. "I Link Summon Sunavalon Dryanome!"

Dryas grown to Dryanome as it looked ready.

* * *

_Sunavalon Dryanome_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Arrows: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right_

_2+ Plant monsters  
__Cannot be used as Link Material the turn it is Link Summoned. Cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. Once per turn, if a monster this card points to is targeted for an attack: You can move that monster to another Main Monster Zone; negate the attack. If this card is Link Summoned using a "Sunavalon" Link Monster as material, it gains this effect.  
__● Up to thrice per turn, if you take battle or effect damage: You can Special Summon 1 "Sunvine" Link Monster from your Extra Deck to your zone your "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to, and if you do, gain LP equal to the damage you took._

* * *

**_"Now Specter can get started."_** Ai said seeing that.

"I end my turn." Specter frowned.

"Appear again, the future circuit that lights up our path! The summoning conditions are one normal Plant Monster, I place Sunseed Genius Loci in the Link Markers, Circuit Combine!" Specter stated. "Link Summon, Link one Sunvine Thrasher!"

A second Thrasher appeared.

"Sunvine Thrasher gains 800 attack points times the Link rating of a Sunavalon it points too."

_Sunvine Thrasher: **(ATK: 800 + (3 * 800) = 3200)**_

"Now, attack G Golem Crystal Heart!"

Thrasher charged as Earth called,**_ "Obsidian Dragon's ability! Monsters co-linked with this card cannot be destroyed in battle! Then Flutteration's effect! Battle damage to a G Golem in the Extra Monster Zone becomes zero once per turn!"_**

Thrasher attacked but Crystal Heart was protected by Obsidian Dragon. Specter's eyes widened. "I should have guessed, I end my turn."

**_"Know this! I won't let you lay a finger on Crystal Heart!"_** Earth declared.

"So sweet." Elsa whispered hearing that.

"I see, then I'll have to defeat you without destroying that monster." Specter noted calmly.

Earth 2nd Turn:

**_"My turn! Draw!"_** Earth called drawing looking.

Specter watched calmly. Earth then called, **_"I now summon G Golem Sand Cat!"_**

A cat statue shaping as a cat appeared.

* * *

_G Golem Sand Cat_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1100_

_You can Tribute this card: Special Summon 1 "G Golem" Link Monster from your GY. You can banish this card from your GY: Add 1 "G Golem Sand Cat" from your Deck to your Deck. You can only use each effect of "G Golem Sand Cat" once per turn._

* * *

Playmaker watched calmly.

**_"Sand Cat's ability activates!"_** Earth called as Sand Cat glowed, **_"I summon a G Golem Link Monster from the graveyard by sacrificing this card!"_**

Specter smirked. "Impressive."

**_"Rise back Stubborn Menhir!"_** Earth called as Stubborn Menhir appeared again, _**"And now I activate the trap, High Rate Draw!"**_

* * *

_High Rate Draw_

_Normal Trap Card_

_Destroy 2 or more monsters you control, and if you do, draw 1 card for every 2 monsters destroyed. During your opponent's Main Phase, if this card is in your GY: You can target 1 monster you control; destroy it, and if you do, Set this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use this effect of "High Rate Draw" once per turn._

* * *

_**"I destroy Obsidian Dragon, and Stubborn Menhir!"**_ Earth called as the two shattered, **_"Then for every 2 monsters destroyed, I can draw a card!"_**

Earth drew a card as he added, **_"Then I activate Sand Cat's other ability! By banishing it, I add another Sand Cat to my hand!"_**

He shows the card.

"With Obsidian Dragon gone, you can use Crystal Heart's ability." Specter recalled.

**_"Like so!"_** Earth called as Obsidian Dragon reappeared roaring, **_"When I use this ability, I place 1 G Golem Counter on Crystal Heart!"_**

_Crystal Heart: **(G Golem Counter: 2)**_

**_"Crystal Heart allows all monsters linked with it gain 600 attack points for every G Golem Counter!"_**

Crystal Heart entered the mold as Obsidian Dragon roared.

_Obsidian Dragon: **(ATK: 2100 + (600 * 2) = 3300)**_

Specter frowned at that. "It's more powerful than Sunvine Thrasher."

"Which means none of Specter's attacks can do anything." Playmaker said at this, "Attacking Crystal Heart is pointless if their's no damage. And Obsidian Dragon's points are too high for Thrasher to destroy."

**_"Yeah, but at the same time Earth's attacks won't work thanks to Dryanome's ability."_** Ai pointed out.

"Then that means, they both can't do anything." Elsa said realizing that.

"It does appear that we've reached a stalemate." Specter noted calmly.

**_"Which will only be broken by how hard our efforts are."_** Earth told him, **_"Obsidian Dragon attack Thrasher!"_**

"Sunavalon Dryanome's special ability activates, by moving Thrasher to another Main Monster Zone your attack is negated." Specter countered.

Thrasher dodged only for Earth to call, **_"Crystal Heart's ability! While this card has two G Golem Counters, monsters co-linked to this card can attack twice!"_**

"Twice?" Specter asked in shock.

_**"Obsidian Dragon attacks again!"**_ Earth called as Obsidian Dragon fired again.

Specter winced as his monster shattered.

**(Specter: 3900)**

"Sunavalon Dryanome has the same effect as Sunavalon Dryas, so I can recover my life points and summon Sunvinee Gardna to a zone it points to." he stated.

**(Specter: 4000)**

* * *

_Sunvine Gardna_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 600_

_Link Arrows: Top_

_1 Plant monster_  
_If no "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to this card, destroy this card. When an opponent's monster declares an attack that targets this card: You can target 1 "Sunavalon" Link Monster that points to this card; reduce any battle damage you would take from that battle by that monster's Link Rating x 800. If this card is destroyed by battle: You can end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Wait Specter will run out of those Sunvines at some point won't he?" Elsa realized, "That means as long as Earth pushes his attacks he'll win the duel."

"Maybe, but there's only one way to know for sure." Playmaker answered.

**_"Dryatrentiay."_** Ai said knowing what Playmaker is saying.

"Exactly." Playmaker nodded.

**_"Turn end."_** Earth ended his turn.

* * *

**Specter: 4000**

**Earth: 3000**

* * *

Specter 3rd Turn:

Specter drew his card before closing his eyes. "Appear once more, the circuit that leads to the future! The summoning conditions are two plant Link Monsters, I place Link three Sunavalon Dryanome and Sunvine Gardna in the Link Markers! Circuit Combine! I Link Summon, Link 4 Sunavalon Dryatrentiay!"

* * *

_Sunavalon Dryatrentiay_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Plant/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Arrows: Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom, Botton-Right_

_2+ Plant Link Monsters_  
_Cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 Plant Link Monster this card points to, then target face-up Spells/Traps your opponent controls, up to the Tributed monster's Link Rating; destroy them. Monsters in your Main Monster Zones cannot attack the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

His Link Four appear growing ready to battle Earth.

"Next, the spell Sunavalon Cursed Reborn." Specter stated.

* * *

_Sunavalon Cursed Reborn_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 "Sunavalon" Link Monster in your GY; Special Summon it, and if you do, its ATK becomes equal to its Link Rating x 1000, but it has its effects negated, also for the rest of this turn, it cannot be used as Link Material, nor attack. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card. If you take battle or effect damage: You can send this card to the GY; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the damage you took._

* * *

"This summons a Sunavalon Link Monster in my graveyard and it gains 1000 attack points times its Link Rating, however that monster's effects are negated and it isn't allowed to attack. I choose to revive Sunavalon Dryas."

Dryas appeared without leaves. **(ATK: 0 + 1000 = 1000)**

"Sunavalon Dryatrentiay's special ability activates, once per turn I can tribute one Plant Link Monster that it points to and then destroy face-up spell and trap cards up to that monster's Link Rating on your field and destroy them." Specter stated. "I sacrifice Sunavalon Dryas to destroy Gravity Flutteration."

Dryas vanished as Flutteration shattered as Earth grunted.

_**"That means Earth will take damage if Crystal Heart is attacked!"**_ Ai cried.

"True, however the turn I use Sunavalon Dryatrentiay's ability monsters in my Main Monster Zone aren't allowed to attack." Specter noted before smirking. "Of course, that won't be an issue. I summon another Sunseed Genius Loci, and using it I'll Link Summon my final Sunvine Thrasher!"

Thrasher appeared in place ready.

"So it's points climb to 4000 but it can't attack." Elsa said seeing that.

"Correct, but I have my facedown card Sunavalon Bloom." Specter stated activating the card.

* * *

_Sunavalaon Bloom_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Activate this card by negating the effects of all monsters your opponent controls, then target 1 Link-4 or higher Plant Link Monster in your Extra Monster Zone; its ATK becomes equal to the total ATK of all monsters it points to, during damage calculation only. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"This negates all of your monster's effects." he told Earth.

_Crystal Heart: **(G Golem Counter: 2 - 2 = 0)**_

_Obsidian Dragon: **(ATK: 3300 - (600 * 2) = 2100)**_

Earth grunted at this.

"Also, I target one Link 4 or higher Plant Monster in my Extra Monster Zone and if that monster happens to battle it gains the attack points of every monster it points to." Specter stated. "In short, this duel is over. Sunavalon Dryatrentiay, destroy G Golem Crystal Heart!"

Dryatrentiay charged vines. **(ATK: 0 + 4000 = 4000)**

The vines struck Crystal Heart shattering it like glass as Earth watched in horror before looking down.

* * *

**Specter: 4000**

**Earth: 0000**

**Specter wins the duel!**

* * *

Elsa put a hand over her mouth and started tearing up seeing that.

**_"He won."_** Ai said seeing that shocked.

Playmaker just nodded.

**_"You won. Congrats."_** Earth said to Specter looking up to him.

"You're rather skilled, though I had two advantages over you." Specter noted.

_**"And those are...?"** _Earth asked him.

"As a member of the Knights of Hanoi I was aware of how you think as an Ignis." Specter answered. "In particular, I'm particularly aware of how you would think Earth Ignis."

**_"Cause we're both connected."_** Earth said hearing that.

Specter smirked. "Exactly, now then have you made up your mind?"

Earth nodded to him. Specter nodded back before walking back to Playmaker and Elsa.

**_"So... All we gotta do now is find Aqua."_** Ai told them.

"I just hope she's ok." Elsa whispered.

**_"Oh your her origin?"_** Ai asked her.

"The only female victim of the Lost Incident, and the only female Ignis. I wonder if they're connected." Specter pointed out.

"Well there's still Windy's origin to look for." Playmaker pointed out.

The others all nodded in agreement hearing that.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, we managed to update this one.**

**bopdog111: It was tough.**

**Ulrich362: True, but well... we'll see if things keep working out. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	26. King, CEO of SOL Technologies!

**bopdog111: They've recruited Earth.**

**Ulrich362: True, though admittedly we should thank Bopdog this story didn't die yet.**

**bopdog111: And it isn't on our watch.**

**Ulrich362: Well we have the Leo Corporation and their allies from the four dimensions opposing SOL Technologies so what now?**

**bopdog111: A bit of a response from SOL's from someone leading them.**

**Ulrich362: Fair enough, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or VRAINS but we own the** **OCs!**

* * *

Yusaku, Specter, and Miyu exited Link VRAINS.

"Success?" Yugo asked them.

Earth emerged from Specter's Duel Disk.

"An Ignis and a Knight of Hanoi working as a team, that's a twist." Lulu admitted.

"Ah four Ignis at the same location." Ryoken grinned to himself.

Lightning greeted,**_ "Earth Ignis."_**

**_"Lightning."_** Earth greeted back waving, **_"Specter told me about your troubles."_**

Lightning looked down,**_ "About your leader is doomed with no future unless I make it happen?"_**

**_"Cheer up, things are starting to look up right?"_** Ai pointed out.

**_"It doesn't take just a treaty with the Hanoi to make me a future."_** Lightning told him, **_"The REAL test is seeing that SOL Technologies' get turned in for what they've done."_**

"Speaking of that where's Leo?" a black haired woman wearing a red dress asked hearing that.

"Right here, and unfortunately it went as well as we expected." Leo Akaba answered walking up to them. "They have no intention of removing the bounties."

"Did Queen give you any trouble?" Daisy asked him.

"A Skill in a Master Duel like Bit, and Boot. And she is one of Link VRAINS' creator, and even stooped that low?" Yuya frowned placing a hand on his head, "What kind of people are the Higher-Ups?"

"They sound like Roget." Yugo frowned. "Just because they have power they think they can get away with cheating."

"Well what now?" Cal asked them, "We don't have Windy's partner, or Aqua, so what can we do against SOL?"

"We can do a lot, everyone will help us out." Rin answered.

"And even us. I am one of SOL's most trusted employees so if you need anything from them you can get them from me." Akira added to them.

"We'd appreciate that Akira, but don't take any unnecessary risks." Yuri told him.

Akira nodded before the big screen at the town square announced, _"We interrupt this program to bring you a breaking news bulletin!"_

"A new bulletin?" Theodore asked. "What now?"

_"We have some reports that SOL Technologies is announcing something involving the Bounties of Playmaker, and his allies. We have Jean Roberts on the scene."_ the woman said as it cuts to another woman who is in front of SOL Technologies on it's podium field where people are gathered.

_"Thank you Lucy. We had word from SOL Technologies that the Bounties they placed on Playmaker, and his friends from the attacks of the Knights of Hanoi are being worked on. And talking to us is none other then it's founder that nobody had seen in years ever since he founded SOL Technologies with an iron fist."_ the woman known as Jean said before the crowd started to get elastic,_ "Let us introduce the founder, and CEO of SOL Technologies, the Leader of the Inner Circle, and the leading figure of the Higher-Ups that no-one knows his real name, King!"_

At that the crowd cheered as the mustache man that Leo Akaba encountered walked up the podium waving happily to everyone with Queen on one side, and Bishop on the other. Leo Akaba's eyes widened in shock hearing that. "I saw him when I left SOL Technologies."

"What?" Genome asked hearing that as they turned to him.

He nodded before quickly explaining what happened.

"Ironic." Cal admitted hearing that.

"What is he going to say?" Miyu asked nervously.

King at that announced, _"Everyone. As you all probably know SOL Technologies have put Bounties on Playmaker, and his fellow comrades after they saved Link VRAINS from the hacker group, the Knights of Hanoi. New Link VRAINS was created yes but it's un-excusable that their given Bounties that aren't really what they need. Queen, my second-in-command, and presume successor placed those Bounties on them, and seek to enlist Bounty Hunters to hunt them down to keep them away. That is not what we seek for all those. Playmaker, and his associates are friends, not enemies, and we take that meaning to heart. What I am announcing is that by tomorrow the Bounties shall be lifted, and they'll be free men, and treated as heroes as they should be!"_

The crowd all cheered hearing that.

"You're joking, how dumb does he think we are?" Yugo whispered angrily.

"I agree, this couldn't be a more obvious trap." Yuto added.

**_"Huh? What you whispering about? Didn't you hear him? The bounties are going away!"_** Ai told them.

"No, they're not." Celina replied. "This is the oldest trick in the book, they'll claim the bounties are gone and that we can go to Link VRAINS freely... then once we arrive they'll send bounty hunters after us."

_"And as proof their going take a look here."_ King smiled pointing up as the camera raised showing the bounties before a screen said 'Preparing for Deletion' popped up as it started loading slowly, _"Playmaker, and his followers if your watching, I deeply apologize on behalf of SOL Technologies, and wish to start over."_

"He's certainly going all out with this ruse." Yuri chuckled.

**_"But what if it isn't a ruse?"_** Earth asked.

_"And finally for us all to get pass this I have asked a friend of mine to battle me."_ King chuckled continuing, _"May I introduce one of SOL's most trusted friends, The Shepherd!"_

At that The Shepherd looking like his VRAINS Avatar walked up muttering, _"I still can't believe he convinced me to do this..."_

Yusaku frowned hearing that.

"Looks like Shepherd's not too happy." Zuzu chuckled.

"True, but we should still be on our guard." Declan mentioned thoughtfully.

King laughed, _"Okay now Shepherd get ready to battle."_

_"I'm more then ready to get this over with."_ the Shepherd grunted to him.

_"Oh don't be a sourpuss let's just have fun."_ King smiled to him.

Yusaku and the others watched the screen closely to see what kind of duelist King would prove to be.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Duality by Slipknot)**

**The Shepherd: 4000**

**King: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

The Shepherd 1st Turn:

_"I'm first!"_ the Shepherd drew looking before saying, _"I summon Drone Corporal!"_

At that a small tank robot appeared.

* * *

_Drone Corporal_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_This card can attack directly, but when it does so using this effect, the battle damage inflicted to your opponent is halved. Once while face-up on the field, when a card or effect is activated that targets this card (Quick Effect): You can negate that effect, also neither player can target this card with card effects for the rest of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Drone Corporal" once per turn._

* * *

_"And now as I have a Drone on the field, I can summon Scud Drone!"_ the Shepherd added as a three missile drone appeared.

* * *

_Scud Drone_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1100_

_If you control a "Drone" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Scud Drone" once per turn this way. If this card is Special Summoned from the GY by the effect of a "Drone" monster: You can draw 1 card, also banish this card when it leaves the field._

* * *

"So he uses machines, interesting." Yuri mentioned.

_"Appear the circuit that leads to victory!"_ the Shepherd called as the circuit appeared, _"Summoning conditions is 1 Drone!"_

Scud entered the arrow.

_"Link Summon! Link 1, Battledrone Sergeant!"_

A white plane appeared in place.

* * *

_Battledrone Sergeant_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 800_

_Link Arrow: Bottom_

_1 "Drone" monster_  
_If a "Drone" monster, except "Battledrone Sergeant" inflict battle damage by attack directly: During this turn. This card can attack directly. You can only Special Summon "Battledrone Sergeant" once per turn._

* * *

_"I now activate, Drone Repairment!"_ the Shepherd added also.

* * *

_Drone Repairment_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 Level 4 or lower "Drone" monster in your GY: Special Summon it. You can banish this card from your GY: "Drone" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects this turn._

* * *

_"With this, I can summon back Scud Drone!"_ the Shepherd added as Scud appeared again, _"Come out again, circuit to victory!"_

Sergeant, and Corporal entered the arrows.

_"Link Summon! Link 2, Battledrone Warrant!"_ the Shepherd called as Warrant flew up.

* * *

_Battledrone Warrant_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 1200_

_Link Markers: Left, Bottom_

_2 "Drone" monsters, except Tokens_  
_During your End Phase, if this card is in your GY and you control no monsters in your Main Monster Zone: You can Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Battledrone Warrant" once per turn._

* * *

_"Again circuit to victory!"_ the Shepherd called as Warrant, and Scud entered, _"Link Summon! Deploy Link 3! Battledrone General!"_

General rode in ready to battle.

* * *

_Battledrone General_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 2400_

_Link Arrow: Left, Bottom, Right_

_2+ "Drone" monsters_  
_Once per turn, you can target 1 "Drone" monster in your GY; Special Summon it to your zone this card points to. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Drone" monster you control with 1000 or less ATK; it can attack your opponent directly. If a "Drone" monster inflicts battle damage to your opponent by a direct attack, you can Tribute that monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK._

* * *

"That's a strong start." Skye admitted.

_"I now activate Blitz Drone!"_ the Shepherd called playing a spell.

* * *

_Blitz Drone_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_If a "Drone" monster(s) is Special Summoned from your GY to your field: You can Tribute 1 of those monsters; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK the Tributed monster had on the field. You can use this effect of "Blitz Drone" once per turn._

* * *

_"I activate General's ability! I summon a Drone from the graveyard once per turn!"_ the Shepherd called as Scud Drone appeared again, _"Scud Drone's ability allows me to draw a card when a Drone's ability summons it!"_

He drew but he's still not finished,_ "Blitz Drone's ability activates! By tributing a Drone that was summoned from the graveyard, you take damage equal to it's attack points!"_

Scud Drone turned to a blast striking King. **(King: 3200)**

_"Scud Drone is banished after it's summoned by a Drone's ability when left the field."_ the Shepherd added.

Ryoken frowned seeing that.

_"I place down two cards, and end my turn. And now as their are no cards in my Main Monster Zones, Warrant summons itself!"_ the Shepherd called as Warrant appeared, _"Blitz Drone's effect is once per turn."_

_"Yet you already drive a hard bargain with that kind of field. Bravo."_ King smiled clapping before grinning, _"Okay let's see what I can do."_

King 1st Turn:

_"My turn!"_ King called drawing.

"This is the important part." Yuri mentioned thoughtfully.

King looked before saying, _"I start off with a field spell. Say hello to Orcustrated Babel."_

At that what rose from the ground taking them all in the air was a green, and black swirl tower.

* * *

_Orcustrated Babel_

_Field Spell Card_

_You can activate the effects of "Orcust" monsters in your GY, or of Link Monsters you control with "Orcust" in their original names, as Quick Effects. During your Main Phase, if this card is in your GY, except the turn it was sent to the GY: You can send 1 card from your hand to the GY; add this card to your hand._

* * *

"What kind of card is that?" Yuya asked.

_"What ya think. Ya like?"_ King grinned which the Shepherd didn't say anything as King continued, _"I summon Girsu, the Orcust Mekk-Knight."_

At that a gray armored warrior holding a Lance appeared ready.

* * *

_Girsu, the Orcust Mekk-Knight_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 0_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 "Orcust" or "World Legacy" card from your Deck to the GY, then, if there are 2 or more other cards in this card's column, treat this card as a Tuner this turn. If you control no other monsters: You can Special Summon 1 "World Legacy Token" (Machine/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) to both players' fields in Defense Position. You can only use each effect of "Girsu, the Orcust Mekk-Knight" once per turn._

* * *

_"When summoned, I can send an Orcust, or World Legacy Card to the graveyard."_ King grinned as he sent a card, _"And then by banishing Orcust Brass Bombard, I can summon an Orcust from my hand to the field!"_

"I've never heard of those cards." Leo Akaba frowned.

"You don't but I do." Akira told them, "The Orcust cards their one of the archetypes related to the World Legacy Cards, and their the strongest out of them. Made by Longirsu who was Ningirsu created the Orcust as his army to prevent Babel, and Crusadia from their fellowships growing."

"In other words, the leader of SOL Technologies has the strongest deck of them all." Leo Akaba noted.

_"Come Orcust Cymbal Skeleton!"_ King called as a machine having cymbals shaping like a skeleton appeared.

* * *

_Orcust Cymbal Skeleton_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 1500_

_You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 "Orcust" monster in your GY, except "Orcust Cymbal Skeleton"; Special Summon it, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except DARK monsters. You can only use this effect of "Orcust Cymbal Skeleton" once per turn._

* * *

_"And now appear circuit of the future!"_ King called as the circuit appeared,_ "I take 2 effect monsters including an Orcust, and Link Summon!"_

The two entered the top-right, and bottom-left markers.

_"Say hi to Link 2, Galatea, the Orcust Automaton!"_ King called as a blue haired mechanical woman holding a scythe appeared.

* * *

_Galatea, the Orcust Automaton_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 1800_

_Link Arrows: Bottom-Left, Top-Right_

_2 Effect Monsters, including an "Orcust" monster_  
_This linked card cannot be destroyed by battle. You can target 1 of your banished Machine monsters; shuffle it into the Deck, then you can Set 1 "Orcust" Spell/Trap directly from your Deck. You can only use this effect of "Galatea, the Orcust Automaton" once per turn._

* * *

**_"I don't like this."_** Flame frowned.

_'I don't know what he's planning but I can't take any chances!'_ the Shepherd thought before declaring, _"I activate the Continuous Trap, Capture Drone on Galatea!"_

* * *

_Capture Drone_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_If you control a "Drone" monster: Activate this card by targeting 1 Link Monster your opponent controls; It cannot be tributed or used as Link Material, also it has its effect(s) negated. Once per turn, during your Main Phase: You can Special Summon "Drone Token" (Machine/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) up to the number of Link Arrow that target has. When that target leaves the field, destroy this card. Link Monsters your opponent controls cannot attack._

* * *

Chains trapped her as King raised an eyebrow the Shepherd explained made him turn back,_ "The target monster loses it's special abilities, and can't be used for a Link Summon or Tributed! And your Link Monsters can't attack!"_

Yuya's eyes widened. "That sounds a little like..."

He shuddered at that.

_"Well didn't expect that. Too bad I got this here. Orcustrated Return."_ King smiled.

* * *

_Orcustrated Return_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send 1 "Orcust" or "World Legacy" monster from your hand or face-up field to the GY; draw 2 cards. You can only activate 1 "Orcustrated Return" per turn._

* * *

_"I send a World Legacy, or Orcust like say... Galatea to draw 2 cards."_ King grinned drawing two cards as Galatea vanished.

Not expecting this the Shepherd questioned, _"What? Your getting rid of your ace!? Capture Drone's target left the field so it's destroyed."_

Capture Drone shattered at that as King grinned, _"Now my monsters can attack again."_

_"That's what your after. But was it worth leaving yourself open?"_ the Shepherd questioned pointing at him.

"Shepherd has a point, King already summoned. He's not doing very well." Yugo admitted.

_"I don't know? But here's to clear the confusion. Cymbal Skeleton's ability allows me to banish him to summon back an Orcust."_ King grinned as Galatea appeared again winking, _"How's that for wide open?"_

The Shepherd growled not believing this.

_"And now I use Galatea's ability. By shuffling back Cymbal Skeleton, I can take any Orcust Spell or Trap Card, I want, and place it directly on the field."_ King smiled setting a card after shuffling the monster.

"He's resourceful if nothing else." Yuto mentioned. "Still, he wouldn't be able to beat him in a duel."

_"And now I activate the card, I set Orcustrated Einsatz!"_ King added showing another Spell.

* * *

_Orcustrated Einsatz_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_If your opponent Normal or Special Summons a monster(s) (except during the Damage Step): You can take 1 "Orcust" or "World Legacy" monster from your hand or Deck, and either send it the GY or banish it. You can only use this effect of "Orcustrated Einsatz" once per turn._

* * *

_"And now, Galatea take down Warrant!"_ King grinned as Galatea swing her scythe striking Warrant as the Shepherd took a backstep from the attack. **(The Shepherd: 3400)**

"So his deck focuses on the graveyard and banishing his monsters." Lulu said seeing that.

"We haven't seen what his field spell can do so we will keep an eye on it." Declan reminded.

"Do you think it's the key to his strategy?" Riley asked him.

"I place 2 cards down your turn." King said setting two cards.

* * *

**The Shepherd: 3400**

**King: 3200**

* * *

The Shepherd 2nd Turn:

_"My turn draw!"_ the Shepherd called drawing,_ "And I summon Drone Carrier!"_

At that a Drone appeared.

* * *

_Drone Carrier_

_Wind Type_

_Level 2_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1000_

_When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Drone" monster in your GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

_"And now, I activate General's ability! Revive Sergeant!"_ the Shepherd called as the portal opened as it started to fly out.

King grinned, _"Sorry but can't let you do that. I activate the trap, Orcust Crescendo."_

* * *

_Orcust Crescendo_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, is activated while you control an "Orcust" Link Monster: Negate the activation, and if you do, banish that card. You can banish this card from your GY; add to your hand 1 of your DARK Machine monsters that is banished or in your Deck. You cannot Special Summon monsters the turn you activate this effect, except DARK Machine monsters. You can only use 1 "Orcust Crescendo" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

_"When you use a card while an Orcust Link Monster is on the field it's stopped, and banished!"_ King called at that.

The Shepherd called,_ "Not so fast, I activate the trap Seven Tools of the Bandit!"_

* * *

_Seven Tools of the Bandit_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When a Trap Card is activated: Pay 1000 LP; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

_"Your Counter Trap's activation, and effect is negated, and destroyed!"_ the Shepherd called as Crescendo shattered, **(The Shepherd: 2400)** _"And now with it stopped Sergeant is still here!"_

Sergeant appeared again ready.

"Are you sure King is that good?" Lulu asked Akira.

"I never said he was good. The truth is that I never met the man, or seen his skills." Akira admitted, "But Bishop once said King's skills are one of the best of SOL Technologies."

"In other words, even this duel is a bluff." Specter noted.

**_"Either that... Or King is not dueling seriously."_** Lightning said with narrow eyes.

King grinned,_ "Alright you got your summon but you triggered my spell's effect! Whenever you summon a monster once a turn, I can send an Orcust from my Deck to the graveyard or banish it. I'll send Orcust Knightmare to the graveyard."_

"That's what I mean, he's using this duel as another way to get us to lower our guard." Specter pointed out.

_"What good would that do you?"_ the Shepherd questioned.

King grinned,_ "Alright Shepherd you want answers? Well here's one you should take to heart. My Field Spell is special cause of it's power is to fill my monsters to their true potential."_

_"What are you talking about?"_ the Shepherd questioned.

_"This should answer... I activate Galatea's special ability!" _King grinned as Galatea glowed catching them all off guard.

"What?" Yuto questioned in shock.

**_"But that's not a Quick Effect!"_** Ai protested,**_ "It said nothing about a Quick Effect!"_**

_"What?"_ the Shepherd asked hearing that.

_"Oh I'm sorry. Didn't I tell you my Field Spell is special?"_ King grinned before spreading his arms, _"Well here's why! As long as my Babel is on the field all Orcust monsters wither or not their in my graveyard, or field... have their Special Abilities become Quick Effects!"_

"So he can use those abilities whenever he wants?" Rin questioned in shock.

_"Quick Effects? How annoying."_ the Shepherd grunted in frustration.

_"And by shuffling Brass Bombard back to the Deck, I can set an Orcust Spell or Trap to the field!"_ King declared showing a trap called Orcustrated Core before setting it, _"While we're at it, I also use Knightmare's ability! By banishing it, I can send a Dark Machine monster from my Deck to the graveyard for Galatea to gain attack points equal to it's level times 100! World Legacy - "World Wand" is level 8 so Galatea gains 800!"_

_Galatea: **(ATK: 1800 + (100 * 8) = 2600)**_

_"It's now too strong for General to destroy."_ the Shepherd grunted clenching his left hand.

"Yusaku, are you alright?" Lulu asked him.

Hearing that his parents, and Lilly turned to him. He was staring at the screen and clenching his fists.

_"And now Shepherd what ya gonna do?"_ King grinned to his opponent.

The Shepherd growled before calling, _"General's effect! It allows Drone Carrier to attack directly! Drone Carrier attacks directly!"_

Carrier charged an attack only for King to call, _"No ya don't! I activate Orcustrated Attack!"_

* * *

_Orcustrated Attack_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When a monster declares an attack: Tribute 1 "Orcust" or "World Legacy" monster, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; banish it._

* * *

_"So now when a monster attacks by sacrificing Galatea again a monster is banished! Say bye-bye to General!"_ King called as Galatea swing her scythe taking General down with her.

"He's prepared for every possible outcome." Declan frowned.

_"Gr!"_ the Shepherd growled growing increasing frustrated at King's power before calling,_ "Carrier attacks!"_

Carrier fired a blast at King who took it. **(King: 2400)**

_"Sergeant attacks directly!"_ the Shepherd called as Sergeant attacks King with missiles as he stepped back. **(King: 1600)**

"I have a feeling he's about to win." Yuya admitted.

"Appear Circuit to Victory!" the Shepherd called as the circuit appeared only for Carrier, and Sergeant to enter the Left, and Right Markers, "Link Summon! Link 2, Medicdrone Dock!"

At that two a two winged hovercraft with fans on them appeared.

* * *

_Medicdrone Dock_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Arrows: Left, Right_

_2 "Drone" monsters_  
_If another "Drone" monster is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can make either player gain LP equal to that monster's original ATK. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can make either player gain 1000 LP. You can only use each effect of "Medicdrone Dock" once per turn._

* * *

"A healing monster?" Yuto asked in surprise. "Why now?"

"Why'd ya assume that?" Jin asked him.

"Medicdrone." Yuto answered.

_"I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn!"_ the Shepherd ended his turn.

_"What a spectacle! King is evading, and dodging Shepherd's attacks, and using his Field's effect to turn the tide wherever it leads too!"_ Jean announced in awe as the crowd cheered, _"Where can I get me some of these Orcust cards?"_

Yuya frowned at that.

_"It's too early to cheer cause I'm leaving a mark!"_ the Shepherd yelled causing them to turn to him, _"You can't block this! Warrant's effect activates! If my Main Monster Zones are empty, I can summon this card at the end of the turn!"_

Warrant reappeared.

_"Blitz Drone's effect activates! You take damage equal to the attack points of a Drone summoned from the graveyard!"_ the Shepherd added as Warrant turned to an orb striking King.** (King: 0400)**

"He's losing." Miyu whispered.

_"Your persistent."_ King admitted with a raise brow, _"I didn't you to attack this well."_

_"I don't do what weak AIs predicted."_ the Shepherd explained before saying, _"And I certainly don't do what you do, and that's fool around!"_

_"Oh really? Well in that case joke's over."_ King said grinning before he gave out a new look which everyone didn't expect what looks like a hardened look, _"Watch out Shepherd I'm no longer holding back!"_

"It's about time." Yuri mentioned.

King 2nd Turn:

_"My turn draw!"_ King called drawing looking, and grinned, _"And congrats."_

_"What?"_ the Shepherd asked hearing that.

_"My company is developing something new, and you get to experience it yourself."_ King grinned to him, _"First off I activate Wonder Wand's ability! By banishing it I can summon Nightmare back from the graveyard!"_

A huge machine appeared.

* * *

_Orcust Knightmare_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Machine_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 2000_

_Cannot be destroyed by battle with a Link Monster. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; you cannot Special Summon monsters, except DARK monsters, for the rest of this turn, also send 1 DARK Machine monster from your Deck to the GY, except "Orcust Knightmare", and if you do, the targeted monster gains ATK equal to the Level of the monster sent to the GY x 100, until the end of this turn. You can only use this effect of "Orcust Knightmare" once per turn._

* * *

_"And now I activate Foolish Burial!"_ King added as the spell appeared.

* * *

_Foolish Burial_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Send 1 monster from your Deck to the GY._

* * *

_"I send Cymbal Skeleton to the graveyard, and I use his ability Galatea is summoned again!"_ King added as Galatea appeared once more, _"Then I summon Orcust Brass Bombard!"_

At that a drone floating robot with a trumpet for a head appeared.

* * *

_Orcust Brass Bombard_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine/Tuner_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 1900_

_You can banish this card from your GY; Special Summon 1 "Orcust" monster from your hand, except "Orcust Brass Bombard", also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except DARK monsters. You can only use this effect of "Orcust Brass Bombard" once per turn._

* * *

Lilly shuddered and moved closer to Yusaku seeing that.

_**"He's getting ready for a Link 4."**_ Ai said seeing this.

**_"Wait he's up to something."_ **Lightning said to them.

King grinned raising a card, _"And now Shepherd as you know Link Summoning brings out mass potential, and if dead-ended then it would waste that kind of potential."_

_"What are you getting at?"_ the Shepherd asked annoyed thought can't but feel like something bad's gonna happen making him nervous.

King's grin went wider, _"I say that if stuck to Link Monsters then it would be stuck."_

_"What? Wait are you-"_ the Shepherd gasped knowing where King's going too.

_"When their's a Spell or Trap Card Zone being pointed at by a Link Monster, I can activate a little something known... as a Link Spell."_ King revealed to everyone.

**_"WHAT!?"_** Lightning cried in shock. **_"That's impossible!"_**

_"And now appear the three arrows that judge everything!"_ King grinned before placing down the card as lightning crackled down striking King's field as they looked to see as it raised for them to see, _"Judgment Arrows!"_

* * *

_Judgment Arrows_

_Link Spell Card_

_Link Markers: Top-Left, Top, Top-Right_

_If a Link Monster this card points to battles, its ATK becomes double its current ATK during damage calculation only. When this card leaves the field while it points to a monster(s), destroy all those monsters. You can only control 1 "Judgement Arrows", and only in your Spell & Trap Zone a Link Monster points to._

* * *

**_"That... how does he have that?"_ **Lightning asked in disbelief before looking at his hands. **_"It's not... he can't..."_**

"What the hell!?" Yugo asked shocked as everyone gave out shocked gasps or cries.

_"Oh dear me what did King just used!? A Link Spell card?"_ Jean asked confused seeing it.

King grinned before calling, _"Appear circuit of the future! I take at least 2 Effect monsters that includes an Orcust, and Link Summon!"_

The three shot out into the Bottom-Left, Bottom, Top, and Top-Right Markers.

_"Alright Shepherd get ready to meet my strongest creature!"_ King grinned before chanting, _"Legendary Machines powered by the core of the Arrows of Judgement, transcend and make testament on those you judge! Make everything back to nothing! Link Summon! Link 4, Orcustrion!"_

A huge blue, and golden machine appeared above King raising up.

* * *

_Orcustrion_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 3000_

_Link Arrows: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Top, Top-Right_

_2+ Effect Monsters, including an "Orcust" monster_  
_This linked card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. You can target 3 of your banished Machine monsters; return them to the Deck, and if you do, the ATK/DEF of any linked monster(s) your opponent currently controls becomes 0, also their effects are negated. You can only use this effect of "Orcustrion" once per turn._

* * *

"That... there's no way." Yuya whispered in disbelief. "It's impossible."

Queen smirked, _"This duel is over. King with that spell is unstoppable."_

_"Your putting too much faith in it Queen."_ Bishop lectured her, _"Don't forget that if Judgment Arrows goes so are the monsters linked too it."_

_"You worry too much, Shepherd has no card to counter such a weapon."_ Queen told him.

King at that continued, _"Battle! Orcustrion attacks Medicdrone Dock! This is over!"_

_"Not yet! I am not going down! I activate the trap, Snatch Drone!"_ the Shepherd countered.

* * *

_Snatch Drone_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_If you control a "Drone" monster: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card in your opponent field, destroy it. Also, if your opponent activate a Spell/Trap Card with the same name than the destroyed card: You can negate its effect(s)._

* * *

_"It destroys a card in your Spell/Trap Card Zone, and if you activate another copy of that card it's effects are negated! I destroy Judgment Arrows!"_ the Shepherd called to them.

King off-guard asked, _"What?"_

A fire column exploded enveloping Judgment Arrows destroying it in it's wake.

"Looks like he wasn't expecting that." Theodore mentioned only to frown.

"He destroyed the Link Spell." Ryoken said seeing that.

Specter cupping his chin noted, "When Judgment Arrows leaves the field all monsters next to it's Links are destroyed."

King grunted as Queen cried in shock, _"King!"_

_"Now all your monsters are destroyed."_ the Shepherd told him.

King chuckled, _"Not bad but it won't be so easily."_

_"What?"_ the Shepherd asked as the fire faded out.

_"Orcustrion has a remarkable ability. While linked it cannot be destroyed."_ King revealed as they see it's linked to Medicdrone Dock.

"At least his monster won't gain any attack points." Yuya pointed out.

**_"Plus it's not strong enough to end the duel!"_** Ai added, "The damage from this bout is 2000!"

"And Dock's ability restores 1000 of his points." Cal mentioned to them, "Which means he'll have 1200 Life Points left."

"If THAT was his only move." Yusaku mentioned glaring at the screen.

King shrugged,_ "Alright you want to play like that I'll play. I activate Orcustrated Core!"_

* * *

_Orcustrated Core_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Once per turn: You can banish 1 monster from your field or GY, then target 1 "Orcust" or "World Legacy" card you control, except "Orcustrated Core"; neither player can target it with card effects this turn (even if this card leaves the field). If other "Orcust" and/or "World Legacy" card(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can send this card to the GY instead._

* * *

_"I banish Girsu to prevent both of us from targeting Orcustrion with effects this turn."_ King said pocketing a card before grinning, _"Now Orcustrion will display it's maximum power!"_

Orcustrion let out waves as everyone grunted keeping their feet planted.

"What's he doing now?" Yuto questioned nervously.

The Shepherd grunted as King revealed, _"Here's Orcustrion's power! By shuffling three banished Machines to my Deck then all of your monsters that are linked loses all their attack points, and their abilities are now ancient!"_

_"What?"_ the Shepherd asked shocked as Orcustrion let out waves aiming at Medicdrone Dock.

_"Orcust Nothingness!"_ King called as Medicdrone Dock aged greatly turning rusty, and old.

_Medicdrone Dock: **(ATK: 1000 - 1000 = 0)**_

"He was toying with him the whole time." Yusaku frowned.

_"Orcustrion finish what you started!"_ King added as Orcustrion charged an attack, _"Orcust Catastrophe!"_

The machine fired the blast striking Dock as the Shepherd cried out before knelling defeated.

* * *

**The Shepherd: 0000**

**King: 0400**

**King wins the duel!**

* * *

_"And King won! Just like his peers promised King proves why he's the best at SOLs!"_ Jean announced as everyone cheered for him as King waved happily at the crowd.

Lightning just looked scared seeing that.

_"I hope you all enjoyed this match, and like I said before we are in development of Link Spells, and if you want any just type in your Email Address in SOL Technologies' main lobby, and purchase it! For today it will be $19,99 but it will get lowered down to $9,99 by tomorrow morning."_ King smiled as the screen shows Judgment Arrows as it spin around, _"We hope to see you all use this one of a kind Spell for more Link Spells to be in development. Into the VRAINS!"_

_"Into the VRAINS!"_ the crowd cheered as King, Bishop, and Queen walked back in SOL.

"... What now?" Rin asked.

"Now... We fight SOL." Declan answered.

The others all nodded in agreement at that.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

The three were in King's office where he lost his expression to a cold one, "That was nearly embarrassing."

"Still you managed to stop him without using Marker's Portal." Queen mentioned.

Bishop adjusted his glasses, "I knew using what those two AI used against Yuya will come in handy."

"Regardless we need to continue making them pay for nearly ruining business." King told them seriously.

"Understood sir. The bounties will be staying updated never fully downloaded for a long time, and we have to think they won't be fooled." Bishop told him.

King only scoffed, "Still the Public Image is just as important as business. Their not believing but everyone else is, and now Judgment Arrows will symbolize a new age of SOL Technologies."

"But what about Leo Akaba, and Leo Corp? They could be up to something." Queen asked him.

King only wave a dismissive hand, "Let them. They'll see that SOL Technologies surpasses Leo Corp in every way."

"Of course." Queen smirked kissing King's cheek which made him smirk.

Turning to Bishop he ordered, "Bishop have our Pawn Drones on Standby, and tell Alexander Knight, and Lancelot Knight to be on a lookout."

"Yes sir." Bishop saluted before walking out.

"As for you Queen give the Bounty Hunters things they need to combat them." King told her who nodded before walking out as King sat down clasping his hands together, "SOL Tech is the best, and it's staying that way."

* * *

_Back at Cafe Nom..._

Cal was typing in things.

"Cal... do you have a minute?" Jin asked him.

"Hm?" Cal turned to his brother, "What is it Jin?"

"Everyone's trying to figure out ways to beat King and the others... I was wondering if you had any ideas." Jin admitted.

"Honestly I'm not sure. I had made my life to hacking, and computer science to save you, I'm not for war politics." Cal admitted to him, "But we got people who do."

Jin nodded hearing that before closing his eyes. "It still doesn't make sense though, Lightning created Judgment Arrows so how could King have it?"

Cal shrugged at that before saying, "Well best as well make refreshments. Jin, you still remember Mom's coffee brownies?'

"Yeah." Jin nodded as they went too work.

Skye meanwhile was looking at her Deck.

"Do you think we'll really be ok?" Miyu asked her.

Skye nodded to her, "Yes. We got all the time we got to catch up, and we will stay together."

She smiled at that before looking down. "I... I'm sorry about what happened before. It was my fault."

Skye hugged her, "I just didn't want you to get in trouble."

Miyu smiled hugging her back.

"What happened?" Lilly asked curiously.

"It's... I lost my mom's wedding ring." Miyu admitted.

"And Skye had took the blame for it." Celina said hearing that before smiling, "You should feel proud she's a good friend."

Miyu just nodded with a smile.

"Hey while we're talking about cases to prepare for SOL why don't we tell stories about our lives before all this happened?" Theodore suggested.

**_"That's not a bad idea!"_** Ai agreed, **_"How bout the Fujikis meeting Cal, and Jin?"_**

Yuri gently shook his head with a small smile. "That was... interesting to say the least."

**_"So what happened?"_** Flame asked interested,_** "If it wasn't for them you wouldn't have gotten this far."**_

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, looks like we're about to have a flashback.**

**bopdog111: To where they find the Cyberse Deck.**

**Ulrich362: True.**

**bopdog111: Let's get to it at another time. Be sure to review!**

**Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	27. Legend of the Cyberse Deck!

**bopdog111: We now got a flashback chapter where they found the Cyberse Deck.**

**Ulrich362: Yup, and the point where the Fujiki family met the Kolter siblings.**

**bopdog111: How do they change what VRAINS normally is?**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to find out, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or VRAINS but we own the** **OCs!**

* * *

"Well there's a lot to say." Yusaku admitted to them, "We should start from the beginning also known as the Lost Incident."

Jin flinched slightly at that, Miyu frowned before taking Skye's hand, Theodore shuddered, and Specter closed his eyes in thought.

"Cal told me that during the six months we were taken, everyone was searching hard for me. When we return, we thought it would not trouble us again. But we were wrong as nightmares of what happened plague my mind for so long, and we heard the Incident was not brought to light. Cal's reason is that after Lightning's... accident, he thought the hardships were over but it was the beginning."

"Jin was gentle, and cheerful, but he changed." Cal mentioned looking down, "I wanted to learn what happened to my brother. But as you know, they didn't capture Dr. Komagi. And the Incident was covered up. But that incited me into becoming a hacker. To know the story of the Lost Incident, I had to hone my hacking skills to unlock the secret info. I used to focus on sports, but I gave that up to study programming and network techniques."

"I also used to focus over becoming a great Dueltainer, and one as the best duelists, and even as a Charisma Duelist at some point." Yusaku added, "But I took a back seat from those to help Dad, and Mom into figuring out why the Incident was covered, and make sure that the people responsible would learn a lesson they would not soon forget."

"Well, there was a brief time the nightmares did stop." Celina admitted.

"But pretty much we figured out the Knights of Hanoi were the one's causing it." Yuri said to them.

* * *

_Flashback..._

**Yuri:** They only shown up at Link VRAINS where we constantly encountered, and thwarted what plans they have often asking them if they heard of the Lost Incident to no avail.

**Yusaku:** But during one of those hunts while I was known as Unknown, we encountered Cal who is known as Unnamed.

_Yusaku as Unknown with Yuri, and Celina as Violet Prince, and Moon Dancer respectfully were looking around until Unknown noticed something, "Dad, Mom."_

_"Did you see something?" Violet Prince asked him._

_Unknown pointed to where they see Unnamed was being chased by three Knights of Hanoi._

_"Them again?" Moon Dancer questioned._

_"I'll handle it." Violet Prince stated calmly._

_"I'll rescue that bystander." Unknown said as they headed off where Unnamed reached a corner calling, "Hey you!"_

_Unnamed looked up to see Unknown reaching a hand, "This way! Hurry! Do you want them to catch you? Hurry!"_

_"Right!" Unnamed nodded jumping up grabbing his hand pulling him up just as the Knights approached._

_"He's getting away!" one of them yelled at his comrades._

_"This way." Moon Dancer told Unnamed._

_Unnamed nodded running off with her, and Unknown just as he heard a roar, and the screams of the Knights. Unknown and Moon Dancer exchanged a knowing smile at that. __They made it at a spot where Unnamed breathed as Violet Prince walked over Unnamed smiled, "Thanks, you three saved my hide."_

_"Why were the Hanoi after you?" Violet Prince inquired._

_"They caught me seeing them deleting a Duelist on the look for Cyberse Cards." Unnamed answered, "I'm Unnamed, you three are?"_

_"Unknown." Unknown answered._

_"You can call me Violet Prince." Violet Prince added._

_"My name's Moon Dancer." Moon Dancer said only to pause. "Cyberse?"_

_"They said their looking for them, destroying them. I don't even want to know what their talking about." Unnamed admitted._

_"If the Hanoi are worried about whatever these Cyberse Cards are then we should make sure we find them first." Violet Prince mentioned before turning to Moon Dancer. "Do you think he would know anything about them?"_

_"I don't know." Moon Dancer admitted._

_Unknown then told Unnamed, "Don't you know how dangerous the Hanoi are?"_

_"I know! But I need Info!" Unnamed said before clenching his fist, "I need info to help my dear brother!"_

_"Brother?" Unknown asked suddenly._

_"Yeah. My brother was involved in a Incident that damaged his soul." Unnamed answered._

_"What did you just say?" Moon Dancer asked in shock. "When did that happen?"_

_"10 years ago today." Unnamed answered._

_"Ten..." Violet Prince started. "Just like Unknown."_

_"What?" Unnamed asked turning to Unknown._

_"The incident... you mean the Lost Incident don't you?" Unknown asked him. "The Hanoi Project?"_

_"Yeah, yeah that's the one!" Unnamed answered._

_"Then it is the same." Moon Dancer frowned._

_"Found him!"_

_They turned to see three Knights on each side ran down to reach them._

_"No time, we need to log out." Moon Dancer told them._

_Unnamed seeing something told the three, "I got an idea!"_

_"We're listening." Unknown replied._

_"While you three distract them I'll create a backdoor for us to go!" Unnamed told them._

_"You can do that?" Moon Dancer asked before shaking her head. "Never mind, just leave them to us."_

_"I'll handle one." Unknown said readying himself against a Knight._

_The Knight of Hanoi smirked. "So you've stopped running then?"_

_"We're not cowards." Unknown told him simply, "If you want to delete us go ahead, and try but don't underestimate your prey."_

_One of the Hanoi frowned. "This won't take long at all."_

_"DUEL!"_

_**(Dueling Theme: The Pusher by No Resolve)**_

_Unknown: 4000_

_KoH: 4000_

_KoH 1st Turn:_

_"I'll start, and I'll summon Jack Wyvern in attack mode." the Knight of Hanoi declared._

* * *

_Jack Wyvern_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 0_

_You can banish this card and 1 face-up Machine monster you control, then target 1 DARK monster in your GY; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Jack Wyvern" once per turn._

* * *

_"Then I'll equip it with the Big Bang Shot spell card."_

* * *

_Big Bang Shot_

_Equip Spell Card_

_The equipped monster gains 400 ATK. If the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. When this card leaves the field, banish the equipped monster._

* * *

_Jack Wyvern: **(ATK: 1800 + 200 = 2200)**_

_"One facedown card will end my turn for now."_

_Unknown 1st Turn:_

_With that Unknown looked at his hand._

_"Scared already?" the Knight of Hanoi taunted._

_"No. Just realized that your screwed." Unknown answered with a smirk that would've make his father proud._

_"What was that?" the Knight of Hanoi questioned._

_"With no monsters on my field, I can summon Photon Thrasher!" Unknown called as a light warrior appeared._

* * *

_Photon Thrasher_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2100_

_DEF: 0_

_If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If you control another monster, this card cannot attack._

* * *

_"Then I summon Marauding Captain!" Unknown called as a warrior with two swords appeared._

* * *

_Marauding Captain_

_Earth Type_

_Level 3_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1200_

_DEF: 400_

_Your opponent cannot target face-up Warrior-Type monsters for attacks, except this one. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand._

* * *

_"When summoned, I can summon a level 4 or lower monster! The card, I summon is Exarion Universe!" Unknown added as a centaur warrior wielding a spear, and shield appeared._

* * *

_Exarion Universe_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Beast-Warrior_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 1900_

_During your Battle Step, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster: You can make this card lose exactly 400 ATK, and if it does, it will inflict piercing battle damage. These effects last until the end of this turn._

* * *

_"Three monsters, but none of them can match my Jack Wyvern." the Knight of Hanoi mentioned._

_"That's cause I haven't gotten started yet." Unknown grinned, "Appear the circuit that leads to the future!"_

_The circuit appeared._

_"What?" questioned another Knight of Hanoi._

_"The summoning conditions are at least 2 monsters!" Unknown called as they entered the bottom, and horizontal arrows, "Link Summon! Link 3, Gaia Saber, the Lightning Shadow!"_

_The two lanced warrior from the first chapter appeared._

* * *

_Gaia Saber, the Lightning Shadow_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 2600_

_Link Markers: Left, Bottom, Right_

_2+ monsters_

* * *

_Violet Prince smiled seeing the monster. _'Yusaku.'

_"Now Gaia Saber attack Jack Wyvern!" Unknown called as Gaia Saber charged in at Jack Wyvern._

__"Big mistake, I reveal Limiter Removal. This doubles Jack Wyvern's attack points." the Knight of Hanoi declared.__

* * *

_Limiter Removal_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

__Double the ATK of all Machine monsters you currently control, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy those monsters.__

* * *

_Jack Wyvern: **(ATK: 2200 * 2 = 4400)**_

__"I'll chain that with Forbidden Lance!" Unknown countered.__

* * *

_Forbidden Lance_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the end of this turn, that target loses 800 ATK, but is unaffected by the effects of other Spells/Traps._

* * *

_"In exchange for a monster losing 800 points other spells, and traps can't effect it!" Unknown called, "I pick Jack Wyvern!"_

_"What?" the Knight of Hanoi questioned in shock._

_Jack Wyvern: **(ATK: 4400/2 - 400 - 800 = 1000)**_

_"And then, I'll activate a card you just used! Ironic isn't it?" Unknown grinned showing a Limiter Removal of his own._

_Gaia Saber: **(ATK: 2600 x 2 = 5200)**_

_"Spiral Spear!" Unknown declared as Gaia Saber thrust it's spear at Jack Wyvern._

_The spear struck Jack Wyvern destroying and sending the Knight of Hanoi flying back screaming._

_KoH: 0000_

_Winner Unknown._

_"You have no right to call yourself a duelist!" Unknown declared at the defeated Knight._

_"Brat." one of the other Knights growled moving to duel him._

_"Alright it's open!" Unnamed told the three as a portal opened._

_"Unknown, we have to go." Moon Dancer told him._

_Unknown nodded as they all jumped in escaping. Unnamed told them, "Listen you three. When you return to the real world, make sure to visit Cafe Nom."_

_"Cafe Nom?" Unknown asked him._

_Unnamed nodded, "Yeah, it's at Den City Square. I await you three!"_

_With that they exited._

* * *

_The next day..._

_"Here." Cal who was at Cafe Nom handed a customer her order as she walked after paying smiling only to notice four people walking over, "Welcome."_

_One of them nodded as a hooded figure approached. "Four Hot Dog Sandwiches please."_

_"...Okay." Cal said before working before handing a bag a few minutes later, "Here you are."_

_The figure payed as silence happened a few more seconds before Cal tried to say something, "Um..."_

_"You saved me, and my parents." he told him simply shocking Cal before saying, "Thank you, Unnamed."_

_That spark something in Cal, "Unnamed... Wait! Please!"_

_They stopped looking over._

_"So your Unknown, and his two comrades." Cal said now knowing who they are while not knowing who the forth is, "You all know what happened at the Lost Incident, and can help me free my brother from his pain? I wanted to help him throughout since what happened, but I can't do it myself! When I saw you battle Unknown, I felt like my brother growing strong like you, and maybe I can understand how deeply he suffered! Please you all have to help save my brother from his pain! I'm Cal Kolter, please team up with me, and together we can figure out the whole story! If your all the spears to battle the Knights of Hanoi, I'll be your shields! Please, Unknown!"_

_"We don't need help, this is something we've been doing on our own." the man mentioned._

_"Then again, we might not need help but we won't turn it down." the woman added._

_Cal smiled at this before saying, "Thank you so much!"_

_The hooded figure nodded before lowing hie hood. "My name is Yusaku Fujiki."_

_Cal nodded._

**Yusaku:** And that was the start of our teamwork. After meeting Jin we promised to help him, and Jin as long as he helps us together.

**Cal:** Which we had done together, making sure that we will do things. But soon we heard rumors of a Cyberse Deck. I thought it was nonsense but Yusaku managed to convince me that we should take a look at a Dungeon as the Hanoi will also look into it.

_Back at Link VRAINS Moon Dancer, Violet Prince, Unknown, and Unnamed were walking together only for Unknown to stop Unnamed causing his parents to stop before stretching his foot stepping on a block before stepping back showing a trap door full of spikes, and Duel Disks that were impaled were at._

_"Good catch." Violet Prince told him._

_"Whoa, thanks. Whoever created this Dungeon has watched a lot of movies." Unnamed admitted as they walked around, "That would've dealt big pain to me."_

_"This is no ordinary dungeon since you can't log out if you leave your Duel Disk here." Unknown mentioned, "Someone who made this Dungeon is aware of trespassers to take the Deck."_

_Soon after evading the traps they reached a dead end._

_"A dead end?" Moon Dancer asked._

_Unknown observed the walls before a block was pushed as the wall split apart._

_"Apparently not." Violet Prince answered._

_"Obviously." Moon Dancer mentioned. "I meant did they really expect us to fall for that."_

_Violet Prince chuckled. "I know, but the real question is what's waiting for us up ahead?"_

_They walked where they see their on a ledge to where 12 blocks closely resembling a Master Duel Field along with a block showing a Link Circuit was there with a Sarcophagus on the other side._

_"That must be where the Cyberse Deck lies." Unknown said seeing it._

_"Alright let's go!" Unnamed said walking ahead._

_"Wait, wait!" Unknown said pulling him back, "This looks too easy."_

_"I agree, there must be another trap somewhere." Violet Prince mentioned._

_"I made it! Only I shall achieve this feat!" they looked down to see a Knight of Hanoi was below having just entered as they crouch to stay hidden._

_The Sarcophagus shot a beam hitting the Knight's Duel Disk who watched as the field started materializing to where there are five Link Monsters, with two in the Extra Monster Zones, and three at the Main Monsters Zones at one side with a set card while two set cards, a Link Monster, and a monster was in the Main Monster Zones as slabs rose up showing co-linked, and linked cards as the Knight cried, "Ah! Their all Cyberse cards."_

_He pressed a button showing three cards in his hand while a purple, and black ghost figure appeared on the other side._

_KoH: 0100_

_Ancient Ghost: 4000_

_"Wait this looks like..." Moon Dancer whispered._

_"Yeah, it does." Violet Prince agreed. "I haven't seen one of them since we were students."_

_"This is a Duel Quiz." Unnamed said seeing this, "Are the goals usually where you have to win in one turn?"_

_"Yes. The final test before reaching the Deck is too prove your worthy." Unknown answered._

_"The Knight will get the Deck before us." Unnamed grunted._

_Unknown told him, "I don't think so. This is a difficult Duel Quiz. Let's watch for now."_

_KoH Turn:_

__"I'll finish this in a split! Draw!" the Knight draw looking before calling, "I activate Megamorph!"__

* * *

_Megamorph_

_Equip Spell Card_

__If your Life Points are lower than your opponent's, the original ATK of a monster equipped with this card is doubled. If your Life Points are higher, the original ATK is halved.__

* * *

_"Since my Life Points are lower, Update Jammer's attack points double!" the Knight called as said monster appeared raising up._

_Update Jammer: **(ATK: 2000 x 2 = 4000)**_

_"When Update Jammer destroys a monster the opponent takes 1000 points of damage. Which means once I destroy Link Spider, victory is mine!" the Knight smirked._

_"Ah this is bad!" Unnamed panicked._

_"Go Update Jammer! Crush Link Spider!" the Knight declared as Update Jammer's pack ejected a satellite which emit waves to Link Spider._

_"It isn't that simple." Moon Dancer mentioned as a trap revealed itself._

* * *

_Chaos Burst_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When your opponent's monster declares an attack: Tribute 1 monster, then target the attacking monster; destroy that target, then inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

* * *

_"Chaos Burst!?" the Knight asked in shock before Link Spider vanished taking Update Jammer down as the Knight grunted._

_Koh: 0000_

_Challenge Failed._

_"He had Chaos Burst which tributes a monster to deal 1000 points while also destroying the attacking monster." the Knight grunted before saying, "But now that I know, I'll try again by using a different strategy."_

_Suddenly an earthquake started causing them all to balance themselves before something rose up while the Knight watched in horror seeing a huge monster with yellow eyes staring at him as he tried to make a run for it, "S-Save me! Anyone!"_

_The monster caught him before pulling back to the pit where the Knight dissolved for his Duel Disk get impaled while the Ghost, and cards vanished._

_Unnamed was in shock seeing what just happened while Unknown confirmed, "Like I thought. You only get one chance."_

_"Can someone explain to me what just happened?" Unnamed asked in shock._

_"Update Jammer has a special ability to negate all attacks when it battles, but that only happens during damage calculation." Violet Prince answered._

_"Chaos Burst on the other hand activates before that when an attack is declared. Not to mention, even if Update Jammer's attack was successful it wouldn't have been enough to pass the test." Moon Dancer finished._

_"I more meant what happened to the Knight." Unnamed admitted._

_"He got punished for not proven worthy." Unknown answered jumping down, "This Dungeon's creator is smart."_

_"Definitely." Violet Prince agreed as the others all jumped down._

_Unknown rose his arm allowing the Sarcophagus to hit it which made the field the same as before._

_Unknown: 0100_

_Ancient Ghost: 4000_

_Unknown Turn:_

_"Draw!" Unknown called drawing as he looked over, "Let's review what we seen so far. Five Link Monsters on the Ghost's field that are Extra Linked, and Chaos Burst set. This side has Update Jammer with Sea Archiver in defense mode. I have two set cards, and four cards in my hand with my drawn card being Cyberse Gadget. Megamorph is in my hand. I have 100 points while the Ghost has 4000. Odds like those calls for attacking."_

_"Except attacking is a no-go since he has Chaos Burst which stops an attack, and also deals enough damage to wipe you out." Unnamed mentioned._

_"What are your set cards?" Moon Dancer inquired._

_"Link Restart, and Torrential __Reborn__. Link Restart stops an effect that deals damage, and summons a Link Monster from the graveyard. Torrential Reborn activates when monsters including at least 1 Water Monster are destroyed which summons them all, and inflicts 500 points for each." Unknown answered._

_"What about the hand?" Violet Prince asked him._

_"I have Megamorph, Cyberse Gadget. I also have two more spells, Tremendous Fire, and Thunder Crash." Unknown said to his dad, "Their is one card in the graveyard, Dotscaper. And there are three cards in the Extra Deck. Proxy Dragon, Binary Sorceress, and Secure Gardna."_

_"Well if attacking won't work how bout inflicting effect damage?" Unnamed suggested._

_"There are four cards that inflicts damage. Thunder Crash, Torrential __Reborn,__ Tremendous Fire, and Update Jammer." Unknown mentioned._

_"Well Tremendous Fire is out of the question, you can't use that." Moon Dancer mentioned._

_"Thunder Crash inflicts 300 points for each monster it's effect destroys." Unknown mentioned seeing the spell._

_"And combine that with Torrential Reborn you can eliminate all of the Ghost's Life Points for a big combo." Unnamed added._

_"But the key is getting five monsters on the field including a Water Monster to inflict enough damage." Violet Prince mentioned. "And out of every monster Unknown has Sea Archiver is his only Water one."_

_Unknown gave thought before calling, "I got it!"_

_Violet Prince and Moon Dancer smiled hearing that._

_"I summon Cyberse Gadget!" Unknown called as the card appeared._

* * *

_Cyberse Gadget_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 300_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 2 or lower monster in your GY; Special Summon it in Defense Position, but its effects are negated. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "Gadget Token" (Cyberse/LIGHT/Level 2/ATK 0/DEF 0). You can only use this effect of "Cyberse Gadget" once per turn._

_"When this card is summoned, I can summon a level 2 or lower monster by negating it's effects!" Unknown called, "Come Dotscaper!"_

_Dotscaper's card appeared._

* * *

_Dotscaper_

_Earth Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 2100_

_If this card is sent to the GY: You can Special Summon this card. If this card is banished: You can Special Summon this card. You can only use 1 "Dotscaper" effect per turn, and only once that turn. You can only use each effect of "Dotscaper" once per Duel._

* * *

_"Appear the circuit that leads to the future! The summoning conditions are two non-Tokens!" Unknown called as Gadget, and Dotscaper entered the horizontal arrows, "Link Summon! Link 2, Binary Sorceress!"_

_At that Binary Sorceress' card appeared as a wedge of link emerged beside it, and Update Jammer._

* * *

_Binary Sorceress_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1600_

_Link Markers: Left, Right_

_2 monsters, except Tokens_  
_This card gains these effects based on the number of monsters co-linked to this card._  
_● 1+: When a monster co-linked to this card battles your opponent's monster and inflicts battle damage to them: You can gain that much LP._  
_● 2: Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 2 face-up monsters you control; until the end of this turn, halve the ATK of 1 monster, and if you do, add that lost ATK to the other monster._

* * *

_"Then Dotscaper summons itself once per duel, and when Gadget is sent to the graveyard, a Gadget Token is summoned!" Unknown added as Dotscaper, and a Token card appeared._

* * *

_Gadget Token_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_Special Summoned by the effect of, "Cyberse Gadget"._

* * *

_"He has five monsters!" Unnamed smiled seeing this, "Now he can use the Combo!"_

_"Not yet." Violet Prince told him._

_"And now I Link Summon-"_

_"Hahaha!"_

_They turned seeing another Knight of Hanoi was there smirking, "You fool! If you destroy the Gadget Token, Torrential Reborn can't revive it!"_

_"A Knight!" Unnamed cried startled as the Knight took a few steps forward._

_"And now the Knights of Hanoi will claim the Cyberse Deck-"_

_"No they won't!" Unnamed yelled tackling the Knight shocking the Fujikis as they struggled before noticing a shackle chain Unnamed grabbed it, and snapped in on the Knight's wrist trapping him stepping back, "The chain won't last long, Unknown! If you can't revive the Gadget Token, what now?"_

_"Just watch." Moon Dancer answered._

_Unknown went back to business, "Appear again circuit that leads to the future! I set Dotscaper, and Gadget Token!"_

_The two entered the horizontal lines again._

_"Link Summon! Link 2, Proxy Dragon!" Unknown called as the card appeared._

* * *

_Proxy Dragon_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1400_

_Link Markers: Left, Right_

_2 monsters_  
_If a card(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can destroy 1 of your monsters this card points to, instead._

* * *

_"Hahaha. Ya sure? Now you have less monsters." the Knight smirked trying to break free._

_"Appear for a third time! Circuit that leads to the future!" Unknown called as Binary Sorceress entered the Right Arrow, "Link Summon! Link 1, Secure Gardna!"_

_Secure Gardna's card appeared at the far left Main Monster Zone._

* * *

_Secure Gardna_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Marker: Left_

_1 Cyberse Link Monster_  
_After this card is Special Summoned, you take no effect damage for the rest of this turn. Once per turn, if you would take battle or effect damage, you take no damage. Cannot be used as Link Material. You can only control 1 "Secure Gardna"._

* * *

_"Unnamed, you see it don't you? The solution." Violet Prince mentioned._

_"He used all the monsters in his Extra Deck. Is he out of options?" the Knight smirked._

_Unknown turned to his parents, and friend, "What I'm doing next will be insane but trust me."_

_"We always do." Moon Dancer smiled._

_Unknown nodded before calling, "Now I activate Tremendous Fire!"_

* * *

_Tremendous Fire_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points and 500 points of damage to your Life Points._

* * *

_"You take 1000 points of damage while I take 500!" Unknown called._

_The Knight called, "Have you lost your mind!? Now you have no chance of surviving this blow!"_

_"Watch." Violet Prince told him._

_Unknown called, "I activate Link Restart!"_

* * *

_Link Restart_

_Counter Trap Card_

_When a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, is activated that would inflict damage to you: Negate the activation, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Link Monster from your GY._

* * *

_"When an effect that deals damage activates, the activation is negated!" Unknown called as the flames were blocked, "Then I can summon Binary Sorceress again!"_

_The card appeared on the field._

_"And that's it." Moon Dancer smiled._

__Unknown then finished off, "I now activate Thunder Crash!"__

* * *

_Thunder Crash_

_Normal Spell Card_

__Destroy all monsters you control, and if you do, inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed.__

* * *

__"By destroying all monsters on my field you take 300 points of damage!" Unknown called as all five shattered while a lightning bolt struck the Ghost, **(Ancient Ghost: 2500)** "And as Sea Archiver who is a Water monster was destroyed, I can activate Torrential Reborn!"__

* * *

_Torrential Reborn_

_Normal Trap Card_

__When a face-up WATER monster you control is destroyed by battle or by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon the monsters destroyed and sent from the field to your Graveyard at that time, then inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each of those Special Summoned monsters. You can only activate 1 "Torrential Reborn" per turn.__

* * *

_"All monsters that were destroyed are summoned back, and you take 500 points of damage for each one!" Unknown called as all five monsters appeared back while the pit was flooded by water while the Ghost smiled softly._

_Ancient Ghost: 0000_

_Challenge Passed._

_The Ghost vanished as the Sarcophagus lowered. At the same time the chain is starting to break which Unnamed noticed, "Uh oh we better move it or lose it!"_

_Moon Dancer and Violet Prince nodded as the four of them ran to the sarcophagus. The chain snapped dissolving as the Knight yelled, "Stop right there!"_

_They arrived as Unnamed said, "Okay the Deck's inside."_

_He reached to touch only for his hand to pass through, and the Sarcophagus shattered shocking them as the Knight beside them mentioned, "It was just a prank. What a waste of effort."_

_He laughed before logging out._

_"This was all for nothing?" Unnamed questioned in shock._

_Unknown noticing the Duel Field staying soon realized something, "Follow me!"_

_He ran back to the other side. __Unnamed, Violet Prince, and Moon Dancer followed him. They arrived where Unknown views the field before taking a picture with his Duel Disk._

**Yusaku:** To not bore you all with the details, the Duel Quiz was in fact the construction of a Map that leads to the Cyberse Deck. The two links where Update Jammer, and Double-Byte Dragon shows 1 completed bridge while the broken link between Proxy Dragon, and Link Spider shows a bridge under construction. I traced it all back to where the storage house where the Monster Zone where Secure Gardna was summoned was at.

_The four along with the fifth person in the real world arrived at a storage house walking before Yusaku shined the light on a door where Secure Gardna's card was taped on it._

_"You really think it's in here?" Cal asked him._

_"We will find out." Yusaku said opening the door as they noticed the same Sarcophagus was in the room._

_"That answers that." Yuri mentioned thoughtfully._

_"Alright we found it!" Cal smiled._

_Yusaku placed his hand on the Sarcophagus where it, and his Duel Disk glowed as it opened showing cards in a plastic flap rows of four of three cards were in as he said, "The strongest Deck to combat the Hanoi with."_

_"Will it help big brother?" asked a young girl who was with them._

_"Yes it will Lilly." Yusaku smiled showing the cards to her, "They will assist our needs to battle the Hanoi."_

_She smiled hearing that._

_Flashback End..._

* * *

"And that's the end of the story." Yusaku finished.

"A ghost guarding the Cyberse Deck, what exactly did it look like?" Specter inquired.

"It was purple with black clothing on it." Celina answered.

"I see." Specter nodded before chuckling. "Ai was behind that little puzzle."

Hearing that everyone turned to Ai who stood before he sighed chuckling,**_ "Guilty as charged."_**

"Oh, that makes sense." Miyu realized. "Earth had a wooden avatar duel for him and the Ignis are connected to the Cyberse cards."

"Exactly." Specter confirmed.

"I knew he's who made the Dungeon. He had been watching me, and even orchestrated me, and my family to meet Cal, and had relied on us to protect him from the Hanoi." Yusaku mentioned.

**_"Excellent, you figured that out Yusaku. I overestimated you, I thought you had never noticed."_** Ai admitted.

"Well now that we know that, what's our next move?" Yuto asked.

"Lilly, can we talk?" Yusaku asked her.

She nodded. They both walked away where Yusaku told her, "Lilly... Thank you."

"Big brother?" she asked in confusion. "Why are you thanking me?"

"You had helped me for a long time." Yusaku admitted.

* * *

_Flashback... (2 Years After the Lost Incident)_

**Yusaku:** Each time, I had the nightmares you always were there to calm me down back then.

_A young Yusaku was shuffling in his bed before screaming shooting up breathing._

_"Big brother?" asked a voice as a younger Lilly walked in before frowning. "Did you have another bad dream?"_

_"L-Lilly..." Yusaku turned._

_Lilly climbed up onto Yusaku's bed before hugging him. "It's ok."_

_"Lilly." Yusaku softly hugged her back._

_"Do you want me to stay here?" Lilly asked._

_"I..." Yusaku softly nodded holding his sister in his arms laying down again._

_Yusaku softly smiled heading back to sleep._

_She hugged him. "I'll keep the bad dreams away big brother."__  
_

**Yusaku:** As the years go by, I can feel the Nightmares lessening their grip on me. And it's thanks to you that I am able to fight off my nightmares away.

_Flashback End..._

* * *

Yusaku had his eyes before softly opening them where Lilly reflected off them, "Thanks."

She looked shocked before smiling and hugging him. "You're welcome big bro."

Yusaku hugged her back.

* * *

**bopdog111: Well that's how they met them.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, and it looks like Ai had a hand in it too.**

**bopdog111: What's next for our group against SOLs?**

**Ulrich362: Something SOL won't be expecting, and a pair of duelists making their Link VRAINS debut. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	28. Mekk-Knights vs Amazoness!

**Ulrich362: Time for a major change to the world of dueling.**

**bopdog111: In the form of what?**

**Ulrich362: Only one way to find out right Bopdog?**

**bopdog111: Yup.**

**Ulrich362: Well then, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or VRAINS but we own the** **OCs!**

* * *

Two of the Ai Prototypes are on patrol through Link VRAINS.

"You're with SOL Tech right?" asked a female voice from above them.

Hearing that they look up seeing two woman wearing tribal clothing, and muscle bound.

**"Move along citizens. This is SOL Tech Security Business."** Ai-A advised them both.

"That's true, but we have Leo Corp business." one of the women mentioned. "Shall we?"

The other woman smiled. "Sounds good."

Suddenly all of Link VRAINS froze.

All across Den City LID symbol appeared on screens that had been depicting Link VRAINS.

"What's going on?"

"LID? Isn't that a famous Duel School?"

"What are they doing?"

**"Explain yourselves."** Ai-B told the two.

"It's a bit of a peace offering, considering the apparent bad blood between LID and SOL Tech the president of the Leo Corporation is giving Link VRAINS an upgrade." the first woman smirked.

"A new set of rules for Master and Speed Duels effective right now." the second woman added before they smirked and activated their Duel Disks.

**"Tampering Link VRAINS without approval."** Ai-A said activating his Duel Disk.

Ai-B activated his own, **"Your under arrest. Surrender now, and your punishment will be lightened."**

The women smirked.

"DUEL!"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

At the computer station where Bishop is managing since the LID symbol they were typing, and looking into what happened until one employee said, "Sir Bishop, Pawn Drones 67, and 23 are losing a Duel."

Bishop check as a screen pop showing a Duel where Nautilus was on the field with two Fusion Monsters in Main Monster Zones against the woman as he narrowed his eyes, "Send Alexander Knight, and Lancelot Knight."

"Yes sir." the employee responded.

* * *

_At the Duel..._

**"Abyss Invitation!"** AI-B called as the spell dealt damage from their move destroying one of their monsters.

**(Tyler Sisters: 1700)**

Sophia ? Turn:

"Pet Liger end this duel."

One of the Fusion Monsters charged attacking Nautilius destroying it, and ending the Duel knocking the AIs back.

Ai-A & Ai-B: 0000

Winner Tyler Sisters.

They vanished upon their loss.

"Think we got their attention Sophina?" Sophia asked.

"Let's hope so. Those two AIs are pushovers." the other woman admitted to her.

"Pushovers ya say?"

They looked up to see two men wearing knight armor flying about them with one having a mustache, and one having a goatee.

"Well, you must be SOL employees." Sophina noted.

"In a way. We're a part of SOL Tech's inner circle, and go to specialists to take care of threats like you two." the goatee knight told them, "I'm Alexander Knight."

"And I'm his brother Lancelot Knight." the mustache knight added, "It would seem that Leo was serious that you would dare declare war on a company that's superior then LID."

"Superior?" Sophia asked. "That's a joke right?"

"We're the ones who exploited Link Summoning, and revolutionized dueling by creating Link VRAINS. What can your company do like that?" Alexander Knight asked her.

"Why don't you test us and find out?" Sophina inquired with a smirk. "You're familiar with tag rules?"

"Of course me, and Alexander trained together all our lives." Lancelot replied taking their place, "We don't know what your company's program done but we will be the judges of it."

"Then shall we?" Sophie asked.

They all activated their Duel Disks as the Speed Duel Field appeared.

"Speed Duel!" the four of them called.

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Bulletproof by Godsmack)**

**Tyler Sisters: 8000**

**Knight Brothers: 8000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Sophina 1st Turn:

"Ladies first, and I think I'll set two cards and summon Amazoness Swords Woman in attack mode." Sophina mentioned.

* * *

_Amazoness Swords Woman_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1600_

_Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from battles involving this card instead._

* * *

"That's enough for now."

Lancelot 1st Turn:

"My turn draw!" Lancelot called drawing, "I summon Mekk-Knight Avram!"

A warrior holding two swords with a cape appeared.

* * *

_Mekk-Knight Avram_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Psychic_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 0_

_"Check THIS out!"_

* * *

"I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Lancelot ended his turn.

Sophie 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll summon Amazoness Paladin in attack mode and that's it." Sophie smiled.

* * *

_Amazoness Paladin_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 300_

_This card gains 100 ATK for each "Amazoness" monster you control._

* * *

_Amazoness Paladin: **(ATK: 1700 + (100 * 2) = 1900)**_

Alexander 1st Turn:

"My turn! Mekk-Knight Blue Sky! Attack mode!" Alexander called summoning his drawn card which is a warrior with a blue cape having a sword, and shield.

* * *

_Mekk-Knight Blue Sky_

_Light Type_

_Level 5_

_Psychic_

_ATK: 2000_

_DEF: 2500_

_If 2 or more cards are in the same column, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in that column. You can only Special Summon "Mekk-Knight Blue Sky" once per turn this way. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned from the hand: You can add "Mekk-Knight" monsters with different names, except "Mekk-Knight Blue Sky", from your Deck to your hand, equal to the number of your opponent's cards in this card's column. You can only use this effect of "Mekk-Knight Blue Sky" once per turn._

* * *

"Your monsters aren't half bad." Sophina admitted.

"When Blue Sky is summoned, I can add any number of Mekk-Knights to my hand with different names from each other, and Blue Sky up to the Number of your zones that your cards are in the same column as Blue Sky." Alexander told the Tyler Sisters.

"Two monsters, oh well." Sophie shrugged.

Alexander added the cards, "Mind I use your card brother?"

"Do what you like Alex." Lancelot replied.

Alexander called, "Appear the circuit of superiority!"

The Circuit appeared.

"The summoning conditions are two Mekk-Knights!" Alexander called as they entered the bottom-left, and bottom right arrows.

Sophie and Sophina shared a grin seeing that.

"Link Summon! Link 2, Mekk-Knight of the Morning Star!"

A mechanical solider having a flaming blade as a hand appeared.

* * *

_Mekk-Knight of the Morning Star_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 2000_

_Link Markers: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

_2 monsters, including a "Mekk-Knight" monster_  
_If this card is Link Summoned: You can discard 1 "Mekk-Knight" monster or "World Legacy" card; add 1 "World Legacy" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Mekk-Knight of the Morning Star" once per turn. If your "Mekk-Knight" monster battles a monster in a different column than it, your monster cannot be destroyed by that battle, also you take no battle damage from that battle._

* * *

**(Tyler Sisters: 10000)**

"What the?" Lancelot asked seeing that.

"It's my trap card Amazoness Hall." Sophina revealed. "Whenever you two Special Summon we gain life points equal to the total attack points of those monsters."

* * *

_Amazoness Hall_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_If you control no "Amazoness" monsters, destroy this card. If a monster(s) is Special Summoned to your opponent's field: You can gain LP equal to the total ATK of those monsters._

* * *

"Thanks for the points boys." Sophie smiles.

"Well as Morning Star is summoned, I discard a Mekk-Knight or World Legacy Card from my hand, to add a World Legacy Card to my hand." Alexander said discarding a card before adding one, "And I'll activate the Field Spell, World Legacy Scars!"

* * *

_World Legacy Scars_

_Field Spell Card_

_All "Mekk-Knight" monsters on the field gain 300 ATK/DEF. Once per turn: You can discard 1 "Mekk-Knight" monster or 1 "World Legacy" card; draw 1 card. You can banish 8 "Mekk-Knight" monsters with different names from your GY and/or face-up from your field; send your opponent's entire hand and Extra Deck to the GY._

* * *

"Due to it's effect every Mekk-Knight gains 300 attack, and defense points." Alexander explained.

_Morning Star: **(ATK: 2000 + 300 = 2300)**_

"Fair enough, is that all?" Sophina asked him.

"Not after I use it's other effect discarding a Mekk-Knight, or World Legacy Card to draw." Alexander said discarding a drawing, " And now I'll summon Mekk-Knight Indigo Eclipse as their is a zone where a column of two or more cards are at! "

A warrior with no legs and two sides double bladed hands appeared.

* * *

_Mekk-Knight Indigo Eclipse_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Psychic_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2400_

_If 2 or more cards are in the same column, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in that column. You can only Special Summon "Mekk-Knight Indigo Eclipse" once per turn this way. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 "Mekk-Knight" monster you control; move that target to another of your Main Monster Zones._

* * *

"Due to Scars it gains 300 points." Alexander added.

_Indigo Eclipse: **(ATK: 2400 + 300 = 2700/DEF: 2400 + 300 = 2700)**_

**(Tyler Sisters: 12400)**

"I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Alexander ended his turn.

* * *

**Tyler Sisters: 12400**

**Knight Brothers: 8000**

* * *

Sophina 2nd Turn:

"My move, and now I'll play the spell Polymerization to merge Amazoness Swords Woman with Amazoness Queen." Sophina smirked as the monsters entered the Fusion Vortex.

* * *

_Polymerization_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"Queen of the jungle. Receive the power of the valiant swords-woman, and build an empire that rules over everything! Fusion Summon! Appear, Level 8! Amazoness Empress!"

* * *

_Amazoness Empress_

_Earth Type_

_Level 8_

_Warrior/Fusion_

_ATK: 2800_

_DEF: 2400_

_"Amazoness Queen" + 1 "Amazoness" monster_  
_Other "Amazoness" cards you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. If your "Amazoness" monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this face-up Fusion Summoned card is destroyed by battle, or leaves the field because of an opponent's card effect while its owner controls it: You can Special Summon 1 "Amazoness Queen" from your hand, Deck, or GY._

* * *

The Fusion Monster appeared in a main monster zone. Seeing this Lancelot stared before saying, "So that's what your company done to Link VRAINS without our approval."

"You should be happy, countless duelists who were scared off by Link Summoning now have a fighting chance." Sophie mentioned.

"Alright, Amazoness Empress attack Mekk-Knight Indigo Eclipse!" Sophina called.

The Empress charged destroying Indigo Eclipse as Alexander called, "That's munity!" **(Knight Brothers: 7900)**

"I think that's enough for now." Sophina smirked.

"But first girls take a look at something." Lancelot said gesturing that Morning Star is in the right Main Monster Zone, " Indigo Eclipse's ability allows us to move Morning Star to a Main Monster Zone. "

"And that allows me to do this!" Alexander called as his armor glowed, "I activate my Skill, Marker's Portal!"

* * *

_Marker's Portal_

_Alexander Knight's Skill_

_If the user has less LP than their original amount, the user selects 1 Link Spell Card from their Deck and activates it. The card activated by this effect cannot be negated or destroyed by the opponent's card effects._

* * *

"Since our points are lowered then our usual we're allowed to activate 1 Link Spell, and you can't negate it's effects or destroy it!" Alexander told the Tyler Sisters.

The girls frowned at that.

Alexander taking a card called, "Appear the three arrows that judged everything! Judgment Arrows!"

The Link Spell that SOLs is using appeared.

* * *

_Judgment Arrows_

_Link Spell Card_

_Link Markers: Top-Left, Top, Top-Right_  
_If a Link Monster this card points to battles, its ATK becomes double its current ATK during damage calculation only. When this card leaves the field while it points to a monster(s), destroy all those monsters. You can only activate 1 "Judgement Arrows" in your Spell & Trap Zone a Link Monster points to, also you can only control 1 "Judgement Arrows"._

* * *

"So that's the card we heard about." Sophina frowned.

"With a card like your hall it's an appropriate card to use." Alexander stated.

Lancelot 2nd Turn:

"Let's see what you both can do against such a weapon." Lancelot said drawing.

Sophie frowned.

"But before that during this Standby Phase, the effect of World Legacy - "World Shield" activates!" Lancelot called. **(Knight Brothers: 6900)** "By paying 1000 points we can summon this card from the graveyard!"

A huge mechanical shield appeared.

* * *

_World Legacy - "World Shield"_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Machine_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 3000_

_Unaffected by activated effects from any monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck. Your opponent cannot target your "World Legacy" cards in this card's column with card effects, also they cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. During the Standby Phase, if this card is in your GY: You can pay 1000 LP; Special Summon this card, then your opponent can Special Summon 1 monster from their hand or GY. You can only use this effect of "World Legacy - "World Shield"" once per turn._

* * *

"Then you two can summon a monster from either your hand or graveyard. " Alexander added to them.

Sophie and Sophina exchanged a glance before nodding.

"I'll bring Amazoness Swordswoman back from the graveyard." Sophina stated.

The first Amazoness appeared.

Lancelot called, "Well now Scars' effect allows me to discard a Mekk-Knight or World Legacy Card to draw a card."

He discards, and draws.

"Then I'll summon Mekk-Knight Purple Nightfall!" Lancelot called as a sorcerer this time having a staff appeared.

* * *

_Mekk-Knight Purple Nightfall_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Psychic_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_If 2 or more cards are in the same column, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in that column. You can only Special Summon "Mekk-Knight Purple Nightfall" once per turn this way. (Quick Effect): You can target 1 "Mekk-Knight" monster you control; banish it (until the Standby Phase of your next turn), and if you do, add 1 "Mekk-Knight" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Mekk-Knight Purple Nightfall". You can only use this effect of "Mekk-Knight Purple Nightfall" once per turn._

* * *

**(Tyler Sisters****: 14900)**

"You really have trouble paying attention don't you?" Sophie asked him.

"I know how your card works but it wouldn't matter soon. I activate Purple Nightfall's ability to banish itself, and add a new Mekk-Knight to my hand!" Lancelot called as Purple Nightfall vanished as he added a card, "Then I summon Mekk-Knight Yellow Star!"

* * *

_Mekk-Knight Yellow Star_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Psychic_

_ATK: 2200_

_DEF: 2800_

_If 2 or more cards are in the same column, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in that column. You can only Special Summon "Mekk-Knight Yellow Star" once per turn this way. You can banish 1 "Mekk-Knight" monster from your GY, then target 1 Spell/Trap in this card's column; destroy it._

* * *

"Scars!" Lancelot called.

_Yellow Star: **(ATK: 2200 + 300 = 2500/DEF: 2800 + 300 = 3100)**_

**(****Tyler Sisters****: 17100)**

"Then please, show us why our card won't help." Sophina smirked.

"This!" Lancelot called as Yellow Star's wings glowed, "By banishing a Mekk-Knight from my graveyard, a Spell or Trap Card in the same column as Yellow Star is destroyed!"

Sophie and Sophina's eyes widened hearing that.

"The two cards are Judgment Arrows, and Amazoness Hall!" Lancelot called before declaring, "I destroy Amazoness Hall!"

Yellow Star attacked the trap card.

The trap shattered.

"There goes our free points, I guess 17000 is enough." Sophie shrugged.

"Now appear the circuit of superiority!" Lancelot called as Alexander nodded, "The summoning conditions are at least 2 Mekk-Knights!"

Morning Star, and Yellow Star entered the bottom markers.

"Great." Sophina frowned.

"Cybernetic Warrior! Take in the power of the digital AI, and he reborn to show your conquest for power! Link Summon! Link 3, Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme!" Lancelot called as a huge machine with two sliver wings appeared.

* * *

_Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 3000_

_Link Markers: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right_

_2+ "Mekk-Knight" monsters_  
_This card can attack directly if it is the only card in its column. If this card in the Extra Monster Zone points to no monsters, it cannot be destroyed by card effects, also your opponent cannot target it with card effects. You can send 1 other card you control in this card's column to the GY; Special Summon 1 "Mekk-Knight" monster from your Deck in Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme" once per turn._

* * *

The two girls frowned at that.

"What, no reaction it's a Cyberse?" Alexander questioned.

"Should we be surprised?" Sophie asked him. "You already stole that spell card so why shouldn't we expect you to steal a monster type? It won't change things."

"Steal? I think it's more like using what belongs to us. The Ignis were created by a SOL Tech scientist, and they in turn created Judgment Arrows so in short the Ignis, and Judgment Arrows are SOL Tech property from the beginning." Lancelot told her.

"Is that why you wanted them destroyed?" Sophina questioned before shrugging. "Oh well, it doesn't really matter. Even with 6000 points your monster will barely scratch our life points."

"Which is why I'm not planning to attack yet." Lancelot told her, "Spectrum Supreme sends a card on my field that's in a column as it to the graveyard to summon a Mekk-Knight from my Deck. I send my face-down it points to."

The face-down vanished as a second Indigo Eclipse appeared.

_Indigo Eclipse: **(ATK: 2400 + 300 = 2700/DEF: 2400 + 300 = 2700)**_

Alexander checked his screen to see if their are any other cards in the same column as Spectrum Supreme.

Only Amazoness Paladin.

"And now Indigo Eclipse attack Amazoness Paladin! " Lancelot called as Eclipse attacked Paladin.

"Amazoness Empress protects Amazoness Paladin from being destroyed!" Sophina revealed as their monster survived the hit.

**(****Tyler Sisters****: 16400)**

Lancelot growled, "It had that effect? Whatever Spectrum Supreme attacks Empress! Judgement Arrows' doubles it's attack points during damage calculation!"

_Spectrum Supreme: **(ATK: 3300 x 2 = 6600)**_

The Empress tried to resist but shattered.

**(Tyler Sisters: 12600)**

"When the Empress is destroyed Amazoness Queen can be summoned in her place." Sophina stated.

* * *

_Amazoness Queen_

_Earth Type_

_Level 6_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1800_

_"Amazoness" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"Turn end." Lancelot grunted annoyed.

Alexander thought, _'Next turn our true power will be unleashed.'_

Sophie 2nd Turn:

Sophie drew her card and smiled. "Sophina, mind if I borrow something?"

"Of course not, I was hoping you'd ask." Sophina smirked.

"I set one card and now, Amazoness Swords Woman attack Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme with Amazoness Slash Attack!"

"What?" the Knight Brothers were surprised as Swords Woman charged as Lancelot called, "Judgment Arrows' effect!"

_Supreme Spectrum: **(ATK: 3300 x 2 = 6600)**_

"What?" Alexander asked in shock as Spectrum Supreme struck Swordswoman, " How much is that? "

"It's 5100 points." Sophie mentioned.

The backlash struck the two as they grunted. **(Knight Brothers: 2800)**

Sophie smiled. "I think that's enough for now, you think you can finish it next turn Sophina?"

"I already have the winning move in mind." Sophina smirked.

Alexander 3rd Turn:

"So that monster is a monster best suited to counter Judgment Arrows." Alexander said seeing that

"You two dare mock us?" Lancelot growled at the sisters.

"Your words not ours." Sophina smirked.

"Well just for that you two will get to experience our true power!" Alexander called drawing.

"Then please, show us what you can do." Sophie taunted.

"First by discarding a Mekk-Knight or World Legacy card, I draw 1 from Scars!" Alexander called drawing before the Circuit appeared as Indigo Eclipse, and World Shield entered it, "Link Summon! Link 2, Mekk-Knight of the Morning Star!"

A second one appeared. **(ATK: 2000 + 300 = 2300)**

"And again circuit of superiority!" Alexander called as it appeared again.

"Something new?" Sophie asked.

"The summoning conditions are at least 2 monsters summoned from the Extra Deck!" Alexander called as Supreme Spectrum, and Morning Star entered the Bottom Diagonal, and Horizontal arrows.

"Crusader of the Scars for the World! Transverse through the timelines, and races of the Era, and burst your power to show your superiority! Link Summon! Mekk-Knight Crusadia Avramax!"

A blue armored warrior holding a sword, and shield appeared.

* * *

_Mekk-Knight Crusadia Avramax_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 3000_

_Link Markers: Left, Right, Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left_

_2+ monsters Special Summoned from the Extra Deck  
__While this Link Summoned card is on the field, your opponent cannot target this card with card effects, also their monsters cannot target monsters for attacks, except this one. Once per battle, during damage calculation, if this card battles a Special Summoned monster (Quick Effect): You can make this card gain ATK equal to that opponent's monster's ATK during that damage calculation only. If this Link Summoned card you control is sent to the GY by an opponent's card: You can shuffle 1 card on the field into the Deck._

* * *

"That's not good." Sophina frowned.

"Scars!" Alexander called.

_Avramax: **(ATK: 3000 + 300 = 3300)**_

"Your cards can't target Avramax for effects, nor other monsters for attacks while it's Link Summoned! And during calculation of it battles a Special Summoned monster it gains that monster's attack points during that calculation, and should it ever be sent to the graveyard when Link Summoned, 1 card is shuffled in the Deck!" Alexander said what Avramax can do.

"So if it attacks my Queen we'll take 6600 points of damage?" Sophina asked in shock.

"And that's the least of your worries." Alexander said turning to Lancelot who smirked nodding, "I now activate World Legacy Scars' final effect! By banishing 8 Mekk-Knights different from each other from my graveyard or field all cards in both your hands, and Extra Decks goes to the graveyard!"

"Wait, you don't have enough monsters." Sophie argued.

"Remember the cards me, and Lancelot kept discarding for Scars, and Morning Star?" Alexander asked her.

The two girls frowned as their cards vanished.

"At least our field is safe." Sophina noted.

Purple Nightfall which entered the graveyard since no zones were open, Yellow Star, Indigo Eclipse, Supreme Spectrum, Morning Star, Blue Sky, Red Moon, and Girsu, the Orcust Mekk-Knight were all banished.

"And now Avramax attack Amazoness Queen!" Alexander called as Avramax charged in, "Judgment Arrows, and Avramax's effect!"

_Avramax:** (ATK: 3300 x 2 + 2400 = 9000)**_

Amazoness Queen braced herself from the attack.

**(Tyler Sisters: 6000)**

Suddenly Avramax vanished.

"What?" both brothers asked shocked as Lancelot argue, "They can't target it!"

"You're right, but the effect of Amazoness Onslaught doesn't target." Sophina mentioned revealing the trap card.

* * *

_Amazoness Onslaught_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Once per turn, during the Battle Phase: You can Special Summon 1 "Amazoness" monster from your hand, and if you do, it gains 500 ATK until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field). After damage calculation, if your "Amazoness" monster battled an opponent's monster while this card is already face-up in your Spell & Trap Zone: You can banish that opponent's monster. If this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the GY: You can target 1 "Amazoness" monster in your GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Thanks to this not only can we summon an Amazoness during the Battle Phase with 500 extra points, but when an Amazoness monster battles one of your monsters it gets banished after the battle."

"Plus since it wasn't sent to the graveyard you don't get to use your monster's effect and your turn is over." Sophie added.

Alexander grunted at this before calling, "I activate the Trap, World Legacy's Secret!"

* * *

_World Legacy's Secret_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_When this card is activated: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster in your GY; Special Summon it. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. Negate any opponent's monster effect that activates in the same column as a "Mekk-Knight" monster you control._

* * *

"When this card activates, we can summon a Level 5 or higher monster!" Alexander called as the second Indigo Eclipse appeared at the column where Swords Woman is at, "And as long as it's on the field the activated effects of a monster you control in the same column with a Mekk-Knight is negated!"

_Indigo Eclipse: **(ATK: 2400 + 300 = 2700/DEF: 2400 + 300 = 2700)**_

Sophina shrugged. "Oh well, no big deal."

"We can't lose here. We're the pride of SOL Tech." Lancelot growled as Alexander had no choice but end his turn.

* * *

**Tyler Sisters: 6000**

**Knight Brothers: 2800**

* * *

Sophina 2nd Turn:

"Well unfortunately for you you do lose. Amazoness Paladin attack Mekk-Knight Indigo Eclipse, it might cost 700 points but your monster is banished." Sophina smirked as the attack was deflected.

**(Tyler Sisters: 5300)**

Indigo Eclipse vanished as Lancelot screamed, "DAMN IT!"

"Amazoness Swords Woman, attack them directly!" Sophina continued.

Swords Woman struck the two. **(Knight Brothers: 1300)**

Sophina and Sophie exchanged a smirk.

"Amazoness Queen, wipe out the last of their life points!" they called together.

As Queen charged striking them Alexander cried out while Lancelot shouted, "This isn't oveeerrrr!"

* * *

**Tyler Sisters: 5300**

**Knight Brothers: 0000**

**The Tyler Sisters wins the duel!**

* * *

"I think that sent SOL Tech a message don't you?" Sophie asked.

Sophina smirked. "Of course."

With that the two of them logged out of Link VRAINS.

* * *

_Meanwhile at SOL Technologies..._

Everyone was in shock seeing Alexander, and Lancelot lost as Queen who entered the room growled, "Weaklings! That's what those morons are! Weak!"

"It's more preferred overconfident, and arrogant." Bishop told her making her glare, "Judgment Arrows' power got to their mind."

"Their pathetic simple as that!" Queen yelled.

"No." the high voice of King said as they see him enter, "It's neither of those. Those two were just good. REALLY GOOD."

"What can we do sir?" Bishop asked him.

King told him, "Tell all the Inner Circle to meet me along with the Bounty Hunters. We have a war to attend to. If they want war, we will give them one."

They nodded bowing as King walked out.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Cafe Nom..._

Grace and Gloria walked out of the chambers and smirked.

"Did you guys enjoy the show?" Grace asked.

"Very." Yuto smirked.

"I'll be the first to admit I did not expect you both to not only update Link VRAINS but also defeated two members of the Inner Circle of SOL Tech." Akira told the Tyler Sisters.

"They're members of the Inner Circle?" Gloria inquired.

"Interesting, do you know who's in charge then?" Yuri asked. "King correct?"

"Yes. Along as the founder, and CEO." Akira answered, "Queen, and Bishop are also members with another member you all haven't encountered."

"Rook?" Yugo guessed.

**_"How'd you guessed that?"_** Earth asked him.

"Well Alexander, and Lancelot Knight are not only SOL Techs' Inner Circle Members they also manage to handle threats, and virus attacks." Akira mentioned, "When word gets out that their both defeated the retaliation of SOL Tech will not be far behind."

"In other words we need to be on our guard." Yuto noted.

**_"And have cards like those ladies' Amazoness Hall to combat Judgment Arrows."_** Ai added gesturing to the Tyler Sisters.

"There are other ways to get around that card, Zuzu has one." Yuri mentioned.

"And I have Dark Rebellion." Yuto added, "In fact we all have cards to get around it."

Suddenly Akira's Duel Disk started beeping as he looked, and widen his eyes, "Everyone be quiet. Queen is calling."

They all immediately were silent. Akira answered as he asked, "Hello?"

_"Zaizen where are you?"_ Queen asked glaring.

"I'm on break." Akira told her.

_"Well your gonna have to cut it short cause both Lancelot, and Alexander Knights are both defeated."_ Queen said arrogantly.

"I've heard." Akira stated bluntly.

Queen growled,_ "You'd better watch your tone with me Zaizen. Get your ungrateful ass back here this instant!"_

"What are we gonna do if I can ask?" Akira asked her.

Queen smirked,_ "King arranged a meeting with the Inner Circle, and the Bounty Hunters, and my invite for you for us to attack LID cause SOL Tech will finally prove we're superior by giving them a war they want."_

"War? With the Leo Institute?" Akira asked in shock.

_"They made the mistake of not only attacking SOL Tech but also changed it's codes without our permission!"_ Queen pointed out glaring, _"Get to the meeting this instant!"_

She hanged up.

"You should go." Declan mentioned.

"But what bout-" Akira trailed off to them.

"It's more important they don't suspect you." Rin pointed out.

Akira nodded before saying, "I'll record the marketing's audio, and send it to you all so you can know what their up too."

Turning to Skye he told her, "Skye, promise me that no matter what happens be careful."

"I will be." she nodded.

"Good luck, all of you." Akira said to them before walking off.

"Lightning, can I ask you something?" Yuri inquired.

The Light Ignis turned to him.

"That spell, Judgement Arrows. How exactly does it work?" he inquired.

**_"Well... It can be activated by a Link Monster pointing to a Spell or Trap Card Zone. It allows all Link Monsters attack points double when they battle only if their linked with it, and if it leaves the field then all monsters linked are destroyed."_** Lightning answered before adding, **_"And their can only be one Judgment Arrows on the field, and since it has Link Markers Extra Deck Monsters can be summoned to those zones."_**

"When does the monster gain points?" Yuri asked.

**_"During damage calculation. Why?" _**Lightning asked curiously.

Yuri smirked. "Perfect."

"You got an idea?" Yusaku asked his father.

"Predaplant Chimerafflesia's ability." Yuri answered. "It activates when an attack is declared which means before Judgment Arrows would activate. My monster would gain 1000 points to 3500 while my opponent's monster loses 1000 points before they're doubled."

"So when a Link Monster with 2500 or less points battles your monster your card can steal those points right before the battle which makes it stronger." Yuya said hearing that.

"Exactly." Yuri smirked.

Lightning stared before turning to Yuya, **_"Yuya?"_**

"Yeah?" he asked.

**_"I had been curious since I seen your duel with Bit, and Boot. Pendulum Summoning, how does it work?"_** Lightning asked him.

"Oh." Yuya smiled. "Well under most circumstances you take two Pendulum Monsters, and then you can summon as many monsters from your hand as possible who have a level in between their Pendulum Scale."

He took out Timegazer and Stargazer.

"See here, Stargazer Magician has a scale of one, and Timegazer Magician has a scale of eight. That means any monster that's level two through seven can be summoned at the same time. Plus, if the Extra Monster Zone is free you can summon a monster from your Extra Deck too."

**_"Interesting. So any monster from your hand or Extra Deck who's levels are between their Scales can get Pendulum Summoned. But what bout Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Ritual?"_** Lightning asked curiously.

"Most of the time you can't Pendulum Summon monsters like that... well, you can if they're hybrids and are face-up in the Extra Deck. Pendulum Monsters go there instead of being sent to the graveyard when they get destroyed." Yuto explained.

**_"Hm."_** Lightning dipped his chin in thought,**_ "I'll be right back."_**

He entered Jin's Duel Disk, and his eye vanished.

"Any idea what he's up to?" Yugo asked the other Ignis.

They all shrugged at that. Soon Lightning exited wiping his forehead, **_"If I can make a card as powerful as Judgment Arrows then I can make the two cards I just whipped."_**

Jin confused drew his top two cards, and widen his eyes.

"Jin?" Kolter asked seeing that.

Jin showed them.

Armatos Legio Generalis, and Armatos Legio Locum tenens, Cyberse Pendulum Monsters.

Yuya's eyes widened in shock. "Already?"

**_"Pendulum is a method we Ignis haven't used, and isn't what SOL Tech expects us too since the Master Rules for Link Summoning made it pretty much useless. With this, we can catch them by surprise, and show them that we're not going down without a fight."_** Lightning explained.

"True, I just wonder what they're planning." Celina admitted.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Akira entered the room where King, the Knight Brothers as two suit men, Queen, Bishop, and a short fat man was in the room with several people including the Shepherd were at as King said, "Ah Mr. Zaizen we were just about to begin."

"I apologize for the delay." Akira mentioned bowing respectfully.

"No matter now we can get started." King told him waving a hand.

"As you all heard these two idiots were defeated by two of LID's Duelists." Queen said gesturing to the Knight Brothers who Lancelot growled.

"Says the bitch who got defeated by their founder." Lancelot growled with a glare making Queen glare.

"You both shut up." King said with a warning glare making them stop, "But what Queen said is true both Lancelot Knight, and Alexander Knight were both defeated by duelists from LID, and Queen was also defeated by their founder. And they also messed with VRAINS' Codes without our approval. Leo Akaba states the removal of the Bounties means a declaration of war for LID, and SOL Tech. They proven their serious by defeating two of our Pawn Drones. So we will give them a war back."

"War? Against the best Duel School?" one of the Bounty Hunters asked in shock.

"You're insane." another Bounty Hunter told him.

"LID knows all the summoning methods, has the Lancers Team, and not to mention along with all the Dimensions on their side. How can we possibly hope to combat them?" a third Bounty Hunter asked.

Bishop explained, "We have Link Summoning on our side, and also this."

He pressed a button as a holographic display of Judgment Arrows appeared rotating.

"Judgment Arrows a creation of the Ignis, that doubles a Link Monsters attack points when they battle, and summons more Extra Deck Monsters in Main Monster Zones." Queen smirked, "It's power alone turns the tide in our favor, and we will grant you all the protection, and ability to use it. A Skill known as Marker's Portal which allows you to activate it when your points are lower, and prevents it from being negated or destroyed."

"A skill is only good in a Speed Duel and besides you guys saw how badly Alexander and Lancelot got their butts kicked." the Second Bounty hunter pointed out.

"We are taking this to the next level. For this war we are all allowed to use Marker's Portal no matter what Duel we are in. Which means you can use it in a Master Duel." the short fat guy revealed.

"Skills in a Master Duel?" the first Bounty Hunter asked in shock.

"We are to prove we are the best company their is, and LID is our final stepping stone to do that." Bishop said adjusting his glasses, "Being fair now doesn't matter in the great battle that is to come. You all can get out now if you like but just know doing that will be the wrong thing to do."

"VERY wrong." Alexander nodded emphasizing on 'very'.

"Any cowards want to stand up?" Lancelot asked with a warning look.

"I have no intention of backing down, but what about everyone not involved in this?" Akira asked. "Countless people logging into Link VRAINS aren't allied with the Leo Corporation, if they were to be injured in the crossfire it could harm SOL's reputation."

"Thank you Zaizen for pointing that out but don't fret. We are taking the battle in a private sector." King told him, "We're not out to harm civilians in the battle."

Akira nodded at that. "I understand, I simply was thinking of the situation after we achieve victory."

"Speaking of which..." King stood up saying, "When we win the battle all of you will be rewarded most handsomely with payment that can set you all up for life."

All of the Bounty Hunters smirked hearing that.

"And also we have one more weapon." King said pressing a button as they heard something moving behind him as they hear cybernetic breathing.

"What is that?" asked one of the Bounty Hunters.

Who stepped in the light was a cyborg man. He has green hair along with a robot mask having on a royalty cloak that's green, and blue, and robotic legs with a Duel Disk armed at his arm. Oh his cape is a symbol of SOL Tech, and on his chest is a device attached with five orbs with four around the big one.

Some also notice he looks quite young like a pre-adult.

"A robot?" another Bounty Hunter asked.

"Not just any robot." King answered walking around the man stopping beside him taking his shoulder, "Allow me to introduce you all to our greatest weapon. A Biocybernetic Human that is the ultimate Dueling Machine, and one of the six children involved in the Lost Incident. Sota Tarumaki also known now as... Emperor."

Emperor stood in attention breathing through his robot mask.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well then... even I didn't expect that one.**

**bopdog111: Their battle plans not done yet, but hearing Windy's Partner being an enemy against his will is already enough to not stomach.**

**Ulrich362: True, very true.**

**bopdog111: What else are they gonna go over?**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	29. The War Begins!

**bopdog111: King's battle plan isn't finished yet.**

**Ulrich362: No it isn't, but with Windy's partner on his side what more can he reveal?**

**bopdog111: As with war politics their are needed for sides of heal, attack, and defense along with who leads the charge, and reinforcements.**

**Ulrich362: True, very true.**

**bopdog111: Let's see what more he can reveal.**

**Ulrich362: Agreed, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or VRAINS but we own the** **OCs!**

* * *

Akira's eyes widened in shock.

secs ago"Emperor had came to us for power. And power we have granted him becoming one of SOL's greatest assets but we almost never given him a chance to do his work, until now." King said to everyone.

"Still King, Emperor rarely tests out his Deck with that one card." Bishop mentioned.

"He trains relentlessly to prepare himself with the Deck so even if he doesn't use it he isn't a weakling." King said before explaining, "That is because Emperor has the ability wield the ultimate Cyberse in existence."

"Ultimate Cyberse?" one of the bounty hunters asked. "You mean the deck Playmaker uses?"

"Don't mistake it for those weak monsters he has. It is on a different level comparing with them. This Cyberse without Dr. Kogami's smarts was made by us, and Emperor's connection to his fellow Ignis as SOL's greatest card ever created. But when we test it on several AIs or Employees it's power makes it too much to control, or even wield. Emperor however is able to withstand it since he is connected to the Lost Incident itself." King told them.

"When do we start?" Alexander inquired with a smirk.

" First we-"

"Hold on a minute!" they turned to see the Shepherd walking forward.

"Yes Shepherd? Is there something you need to share?" King asked him with narrowed eyes.

The Shepherd told him, "I knew you were stubborn for your quest for power but this on a whole new level. You really expect me to fight for an AI who was a man corrupted by your mechanics?"

King merely chuckled, "Oh don't fret Shepherd. Emperor is still a man himself having the abilities of his Cyberse heritage. No traces of AI in him as what makes the Ignis different is Free Will. And Free Will we have given him, and only answers to the Inner Circle of SOL."

"That still doesn't answer why I should battle for him." the Shepherd told him, "How can we know he won't break down, or malfunction?"

"That's a good point." Lancelot admitted. "Maybe a demonstration is in order?"

"Well you should know that I was the one who made Emperor the man he is." King stated simply, "And you know that by my rightfully earned position is that the machines, and the technologies I made doesn't have Viruses or Glitches which will force Emperor to turn."

"Yet LID managed to hack Link VRAINS with what those two done?" the Shepherd questioned.

Hearing that King sighed, "Very well since you are so insistent. Rook?"

"Yes sir?" the short fat man asked him.

"Ready your top four strongest Pawn Drones. These questioning Bounty Hunters are gonna have a glimpse of Emperor's abilities." King told him.

"Yes sir." Rook nodded at that.

With that they readied an area in Link VRAINS with four of the AIs there as Emperor closed his eyes standing up only for a faceless purple masked man wearing the same attire as Emperor appeared in Link VRAINS.

"DUEL!"

Emperor: 4000

Pawn Drones: 4000

Emperor 1st Turn:

"I go first." Emperor said looking at his hand, "I activate Unexpected Dai."

* * *

_Unexpected Dai_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control no monsters: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from the Deck._

* * *

"I Special Summon 1 Normal Monster." Emperor stated as a small Dragon appeared.

* * *

_Guardragon Justicia_

_Water Type_

_Level 2_

_Dragon/Tuner_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 2100_

_The fate of the World depends on the Guardragons, born from the World Legacy._

* * *

"Then Normal Summon World Legacy - "World Key"." Emperor added as a small key shaping as a blade appeared.

* * *

_World Legacy - "World Key"_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_You can discard 1 "World Legacy" card; you can Tribute Summon 1 monster during your Main Phase this turn, in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.) At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's Link Monster: You can return that monster to the Extra Deck. You can only use each effect of "World Legacy - "World Key"" once per turn._

* * *

"World Legacy, just like your monster." Akira noted glancing at Lancelot and Alexander.

"Emperor uses the power of all of the Inner Circle's World Legacy cards." Lancelot explains to him.

"All the World Legacy cards?" Shepherd questioned. "Then this ultimate card you mentioned is one as well?"

"Indeed." King answered.

"World Key ability. Discard World Legacy - "World Lance", Tribute Summon during Main Phase." Emperor revealed.

Akira frowned at that. World Key, and Justica vanished as Emperor called, "Tribute Summon! World Legacy - "World Armor"!"

At that a huge brown, and green hollow armor appeared.

* * *

_World Legacy - "World Armor"_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Machine_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2500_

_When a monster is Flip Summoned: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "World Legacy" card from your Deck to your hand. If this Normal Summoned/Set card is on the field (Quick Effect): You can target 1 face-up opponent's monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck; return both that monster and this card to the hand. You can only use each effect of "World Legacy - "World Armor"" once per turn._

* * *

The AI's just stared at Emperor.

"Ability of World Armor. Add World Legacy to hand." Emperor said adding a card, "Activate Monster Reborn. Summon World Legacy - "World Lance"."

* * *

_Monster Reborn_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster in either GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

A huge ancient lance appeared.

* * *

_World Legacy - "World Lance"_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Machine_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 0_

_Monsters your opponent controls cannot attack "World Legacy" monsters you control, except this one. You can only use each of the following effects of "World Legacy - "World Lance"" once per turn._  
_● During damage calculation, if a Link Monster battles a monster (Quick Effect): You can discard this card; the opponent's battling monster loses 3000 ATK._  
_● If a monster(s) is Special Summoned from the Extra Deck: Special Summon 1 "World Legacy Token" (Machine/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) to both players' fields in Defense Position._

* * *

"Interesting." Akira admitted.

"Activate World Legacy Destruction." Emperor added.

* * *

_World Legacy Destruction_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Destroy all "World Legacy" cards you control; Inflict damage to all players equal to the original ATK of those monsters. You cannot conduct your battle phase the turn you activate this card also if you control a face-up Level 6 or higher "World Legacy" monster, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this card's activation. You can only activate 1 "World Legacy Destruction" per duel._

* * *

"Destroy all World Legacy Cards. Inflict damage to every player equal to original attack points." Emperor said as World Lance, and World Armor shattered in a huge storm, "Discard Hanewata. Negate damage to self."

The four AI's were destroyed from the blast.

Pawn Drones: 0000

Winner Emperor.

"An OTK?" Akira asked in shock only to pause. "No, an FTK."

"Any more doubts?" King questioned to the Bounty Hunters as if daring them to say something else.

They all looked stunned.

"I thought as much." King said before saying, "Now let's get back to the plan."

"Alright, what is this plan?" Shepherd asked.

"For the leads of attacking you Shepherd with both Knights will lead the charge." King told him, "Bishop, and Queen will handle the means of defense. Rook will deal with the wounded. Me, and Emperor will stand back until we decide to go in. The Pawn Drones, and Bounty Hunters will be our soldiers throughout."

"Wait, what about him?" Lancelot asked referring to Akira.

"Oh yes Emperor. Deal with the Spy of Playmaker." King said making Akira's eyes widen before Emperor quickly moved trapping him in a full nelson.

"What are you talking about?" Akira asked him. "I'm not a spy."

"You think I didn't notice you were a spy? I've noticed you were recording the meeting." King told him simply walking over, "Along that I noticed that your sister was Blue Angel, and that you know of Playmaker's origins but didn't tell us firsthand."

Akira's eyes widened. "Don't hurt her, I'll do whatever you ask!"

"Zaizen!" Queen yelled hearing that in shock, "I trusted you! How could you turn your back on us!?"

"After what I learned... about that incident..." he started before turning to King with desperation in his eyes. "I'll do anything... anything please."

"Hmup. Not to worry Blue Angel will not be harmed." King told him simply crossing his arms, "But make no mistake if she wants to stop us, so be it."

"She won't, I'll personally make sure of it." Akira mentioned.

"Very well." King said snapping his fingers which made Emperor let go of him before saying, "Go ahead, and finish your recording along with a warning to Playmaker, and your sister. Fighting SOL Tech is there biggest mistake."

Akira frowned. "King... you don't know who you're up against."

"Oh no?" King chuckled hearing that, "I think I know plenty, Queen stated before that Judgment Arrows can turn the tide in our favor, and that Emperor is our greatest weapon wielding the ultimate Cyberse. Something they won't hope to defeat."

"Then explain why it failed Alexander and Lancelot?" Akira pointed out. "Judgment Arrows isn't unstoppable, and your enemies are stronger than you can possibly imagine."

"Why don't you keep your mouth shut?" Lancelot growled.

"You shut up." King glared to him before saying to Akira, "I will admit you drive a hard bargain with the Knights... However things will be different Akira. Make no mistake."

Akira just met his eyes without flinching.

"Tch. Just finish your recording, and our message. Cause as soon as you send that the horn for war will begin." King said to him before telling Bishop, "When he's done throw him in the holding cells in Link VRAINS, and have Hayami watch him."

"Yes sir." Bishop nodded as King typed in before he said, "Me, and King already installed this data. Any member of the Circle that doesn't, install it now, and be ready to go to war."

Akira sent the message but added two short warnings:

_"The King knows"_

_"Beware the Emperor"_

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Cal got a message, "Akira sent the recording but their are two warnings."

"Warnings?" Yugo asked. "What do you mean?"

"First is 'the King knows'." Cal answered at the first.

"He knows?" Skye asked before her eyes widened in horror.

"And the second... 'Beware the Emperor'?" Cal added seeing it confused.

"If I had to guess, a secret duelist of some kind. Likely someone near King's level." Specter noted thoughtfully.

Cal played the recording Akira had made making sure everyone hears it. When their we're done they couldn't believe the things they heard.

"That... how could they have done something like that?" Jin asked in horror.

Zuzu frowned, "That sounds like Sergey."

"Yeah, it does." Yuya agreed with a frown.

**_"Windy needs to hear this!"_** Ai decided.

"Yeah." Yusaku nodded only to frown. "Still something feels off, how could King have figured it out?"

"He must've been tracing Akira's steps." Ryoken said hearing that, "Time is of the essence. Me, and my fellow Knights will contact all of the Knights of Hanoi we got to join the battle."

**_"I'll gather my Bit, and Boots with Bohman, and Harlin."_** Lightning added at that.

"I will gather the Lancers." Declan nodded.

"What about the other residents of the four Dimensions?" Rin asked.

"Not to mention Skye can't fight." Yugo added.

"We will gather them as well." Yuya told them.

Skye however said, "Yes, I will."

"They have your brother as a hostage, they'll use him against you." Celina pointed out.

"They'll also use him against you as well." Skye pointed out as well, "Besides siblings always look out for each other so I have the right to save my brother!"

"She has a point." Yuri noted. "So now we gather our allies for a war?"

They all nodded before Miyu sensed something, "Huh?"

"Miyu?" Skye asked.

"I... sensed..." Miyu gasped, "Aqua!"

**_"What?"_** Ai asked in shock.

"I can also sense Windy with her." Miyu told them.

"This seems too convenient, we should wait in case it's a trap." Ryoken stated calmly.

**_"I'll go in to check it out."_** Lightning said going in Jin's Duel Disk.

"You're not going alone, someone is going in with you." Yusaku told him.

**_"I know."_** Lightning said to him before his eye vanishes ton where Miyu walked in the truck to the room.

"Into the VRAINS!" Miyu called entering Link VRAINS.

* * *

_In VRAINS..._

Elsa, and Lightning appeared entering the portal to Windy's world. Elsa frowned. "I have a bad feeling."

They arrived to where they see Windy talking to a blue female Ignis. Lightning and Elsa approached them. Windy seeing them called, **_"Lightning!"_**

The female Ignis turned to them.

**_"It's good to see you both."_ **Lightning stated.

**_"Are you feeling alright?"_** the Ignis asked him.

**_"Not entirely, things are extremely dangerous."_** Lightning admitted.

The Ignis then noticed Elsa. She approached slowly. "Sorry for intruding."

**_"Are you Miyu Sugisaki?"_ **the Ignis asked her.

Elsa nodded. "Well, here my name is Elsa."

**_"Your beautiful."_** the Ignis admitted.

Elsa blushed. "Oh... thank you Aqua."

Aqua nodded before saying,**_ "I was talking with Windy about the status so far."_**

**_"Things are worse than you know."_ **Lightning told her before explaining what was happening with SOL Technologies.

Aqua nodded before saying, **_"I'll do my absolute best to help you, and work to help get you a future you deserve Lightning."_**

**_"What about you Windy?"_** Lightning asked.**_ "Even knowing about Emperor?"_**

Windy was looking down before saying, **_"I'll snap my partner out of SOL's grasp."_**

Lightning nodded at that. With that they left Link VRAINS. Miyu exited sighing as they walked out where Aqua exited her Duel Disk as Windy exited Lilly's. Lilly's eyes widened. "Huh, how did you get here?"

**_"I entered from VRAINS. Your Disk is quite comfy."_ **Windy admitted to her.

"Oh... that's good." Lilly mentioned.

"Alright, we should let the others know and then come up with a battle plan." Yuri noted.

They all nodded hearing that.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

A group of people was gathered in Ryoken's house as their base of operations during the war.

"So this is it then?" one of them asked.

"We're gonna get mixed up in a huge war against SOL Technologies, and we need your help everyone." Lulu told them.

"A war with SOL Technologies?" asked a blue-haired young man with a lollipop. "That might be tough."

"But now all we are working on is gonna pay off." Theodore mentioned, "The Knights of Hanoi are aiding us against them."

"You've changed your opinion of us rather quickly." Aso noted.

"Don't get me wrong I still have a grudge, but we all have a common enemy so it comes first." Theodore told them.

"Agreed, so what's our battle plan?" Clarissa inquired.

"Well listen to this recording." Cal said showing everyone the recording that they all saw.

When it finished there was a mixture off horror, disgust, and anger from the people gathered.

"We have an advantage on King's plan. The plan to strike first is healing but their no doubt that it will be severely guarded." Declan told them, "If we cut off their position to rest then their morale will lower, and be weaker."

"A good idea in theory, but admittedly a predictable one. They'll likely expect us to try that." Specter noted calmly.

"Indeed so first before we strike against the resting area, we will battle the Shepherd, and the Knights of SOL's Inner Circle to keep their attention on the battle." Ryoken added to them.

"What about Akira? Do you know where these cells are at?" an orange haired man with marks asked them.

"It would appear their at a sector at this area here." Ryoken said showing an area near the battlefield, "It's protected by several Drones but I have a spy placed there to let me know if their weakened. Which allows Skye, Miyu, and Clarissa to charge in, and rescue Akira. He knows many of their strategies so it's vital to rescue him."

"Alright, then who should duel the Inner Circle?" Lulu asked.

"I'll take this one. I'm a bit interested to see what these jokers can do." a blonde haired man wearing a white suit mentioned.

"You sure you're up for this Jack?" Yugo asked him.

Jack nodded top him, "Yes I'm sure Yugo."

"Specter give out the plan of attack." Ryoken stated to his second in command,

"Yes Master Ryoken." Specter nodded before saying to them, "The Drones uses Decks that uses burn strategies, and Bounty Hunters that uses Marker's Portal to call on Judgment Arrows at a fast rate. Me, Master Ryoken, and Yusuku will make our assault from the north. Jack, Declan, and Aso will charge from the middle. Theodore, Genome, and Yuto will pitch in from the South. We will message reinforcements when we're starting to be overwhelmed."

"And a line of defense is important, we will make a spot right near the battle so we can rest while the fighting goes on before charging back in. But for now we need to avoid Emperor, and defeat the Inner Circle first." Yusaku mentioned to them.

"Right, so we're heading in?" Yuto asked.

"Be careful. All of you." Yusaku told them.

They all nodded. They all geared up, "INTO THE VRAINS!"

* * *

_In Link VRAINS..._

In a sand barren wasteland was nothing until LID appeared looking around before Nyx called, "Look ahead!"

They looked to see several miles was SOL Tech with multiple Pawn Drones, Bounty Hunters, the Shepherd, and the Knight Brothers except their armor has on a flap attached to them with symbols of black chess knight pieces awaiting them.

"They were waiting for us." Songbird frowned.

**_"You expect them to be late?"_** Ai asked her.

"She means this looks like it's going to be a single battle, or at least that's what they want us to think." Varis mentioned.

King with his avatar having on armor, and a gold crown with his flap having a gold chess king piece appeared walking forward, "Playmaker!"

Playmaker at that paid attention.

"As you heard from your spy, this is your warning that fighting us is your biggest mistake. You can fight you all will be terminated. Or you can surrender the Ignis in which case only most of you will be terminated." King stated simply.

"You know my answer." Playmaker told him.

"Very well. Then the war will begin!" King declared before telling the Knight Brothers, "You know what to do, and I have no interest in prisoners. Kill them all, and leave the Ignis unharmed."

They nodded as King walked back before Lancelot, and Alexander called, "For the glory of SOL Technologies! Charge!"

At that hopping on Duel Boards SOL started their charge for them.

"Wait for it..." Violet Prince told everyone.

They wait in as SOLs approaches them which the Shepherd notices something is off. Violet Prince drew a card as a flash of purple light enveloped the area blinding all of SOL's forces.

"Gah!" They all covered their eyes as the Shepherd hastily stops to avoid crashing.

"Ah my eyes!" Lancelot cried rubbing his eyes.

When the glow faded they saw LID, the former Lancers and their allies, Playmaker's group, and the Knights of Hanoi had all scattered in different directions.

"What the!?" Alexander asked seeing this, "Take them down!"

With that they begin scattering against them.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Sorry for the short chapter, but the war is about to start.**

**bopdog111: And epic matches are gonna happen throughout it.**

**Ulrich362: True, with lots of skilled duelists showing their talents.**

**bopdog111: It's gonna be a big battle with hard matches that's for sure.**

**Ulrich362: Definitely, see you for the start of that in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	30. Battle with Lancelot! Shepherd's Loyalty

**bopdog111: The war begins.**

**Ulrich362: Indeed, the initial victories went to LDS and Playmaker's side but the real conflict might end differently.**

**bopdog111: Yeah. This battle is gonna be a big one, and no matter who wins both sides are gonna take massive losses.**

**Ulrich362: Yeah, they are. So I guess it's time to start the first battles. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or VRAINS but we own the** **OCs!**

* * *

The war was fighting hard at both sides with fighters getting defeated, blasted or hit on each other vanishing afterwards with several close calls.

"This is bad you guys." Phantom mentioned.

"Just stick to the plan." Dr. Genome told him, "We have to keep SOL's attention on us so we can take out their resting area, and free Akira."

"We know." Hyperdrive pointed out. "That doesn't mean it's easy to see our friends hurt like this."

"They'll be alright." Varis said to him, "You just gotta have faith. Alright time to initiate the plan! Split!"

They all formed their formations charging ahead.

* * *

_With Melodic Angel's group..._

She with Magician, Sora who is a demonic toymaker under the name Fright Master, and Sylvio who looks like a fiendish performer named Abyss Manager were a group to aid the men against SOLs.

"You guys remember the plan?" Fright Master asked.

"Yeah." Magician nodded to them only to notice Melodic Angel looking serious, "Zuzu?"

"I want to fight Bishop." She stated simply.

"Yeah, you shouldn't do that." Abyss Manager told her. "We want to win and that means you stay back."

He was startled by her glare, "I'm going to him, and that's that."

"Playmaker and the others are counting on us... and Magician back me up here, she hasn't won a single match in Link VRAINS." Abyss Manager pointed out.

"Well yeah, but that's in the past." Fright Master mentioned. "The way Master and Speed Duels work has changed, she'll be fine."

"Exactly. Besides if she wants to fight, I won't say no." Magician agreed with Fright Master.

Abyss Manager raised his hands defensively. "Alright, I was just worried for her that's all."

"You don't have to worry for me. But thanks anyway." Melodic Angel smiled simply.

"Right, show that Bishop what you can do." Fright Master grinned.

They sped off at that fighting several Pawn Drones or Bounty Hunters.

* * *

_With Faust's Group..._

Faust with Declan who is a demonic executive named D/D Executive, and Jack who is a demonic king named Crimson King were fighting their own battles.

"Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend's special ability destroys every card on your field, now attack!"

A demonic dragon attacked a Pawn Drone with a Bounty Hunter as they were vaporized.

"Your up High King Alexander!"

A huge white fiend wielding a blade attacked a monster defeated two Pawn Drones.

"High King! Finish them off!"

High King attacked two Bounty Hunters defeating them.

"So far so good, but I haven't seen anything of those Inner Circle duelists yet." Crimson King mentioned.

"You asking?"

They looked up to see Lancelot Knight.

"Ah, you're the Mekk-Knight user correct?" Faust inquired. "I recall you losing rather pitifully."

Lancelot Knight growled, "Cause of you all daring to tamper with Link VRAINS' Codes without our permission you three gotten me, and Alexander in this mess. And for daring to declare war on a company more superior then you all will be the last thing you do."

"That's an interesting theory, and pray tell how is SOL Technologies superior to the Leo Corporation?" D/D Executive inquired calmly.

"We revolutionized dueling with Virtual Reality of course. And I'm pretty sure you remember the Ignis?" Lancelot Knight asked him, "They were made by a SOL Researcher so by right of law we are the ones who gave life to them."

"I'm aware of that, yet your methods involved kidnapping and torturing children for six months. A fairly horrific crime that the leaders of SOL Technologies should be held responsible for." D/D Executive replied.

"To be fair on that it was done in secrecy by a rouge researcher but he used our technology to create them." Lancelot Knight told him.

"Then that absolves SOL Technologies of all the crimes related to that incident?" Crimson King questioned. "Is that it?"

"Of course. He, and the Knights of Hanoi are responsible for that. SOLs had no hand in the Lost Incident." Lancelot Knight stated like it's obvious.

D/D Executive smirked. "You're incorrect."

"And pray tell how?" Lancelot Knight glared.

"Everyone involved in that incident were SOL Technologies employees." D/D Executive answered. "The group known as the Knights of Hanoi were formed once those researchers were fired in an attempt to cover up the incident. In short all responsibility for the Lost Incident falls squarely on the shoulders of King and the rest of the Inner Circle of SOL Technologies themselves."

"Now your just being ridiculous." Lancelot Knight stated, "We may have covered it up but we are not responsible for putting those brats through six months of that torture."

"Covering it up makes you just as responsible." Crimson King told him.

"The Lost Incident is ancient history. No-one remembers it, nobody cares." Lancelot Knight told him simply.

Crimson King glared at him. "That's enough talking about that, one of us is going to take you down in a Master Duel."

"Agreed. Talking anymore is pointless." Lancelot Knight stated as they flew to a rock formation, "I'll make an example out of you."

"Then which of us will get the pleasure of handing you your second defeat?" Faust inquired.

"The one who started this." Lancelot Knight said looking at Crimson King.

Crimson King smirked. "Fine with me."

They both prepared.

"TIME TO DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Diamond Eyes by Shinedown)**

**Crimson King: 4000**

**Lancelot Knight: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Lancelot Knight 1st Turn:

"Superiors before subordinates!" Lancelot Knight said to him going first.

Crimson King just looked on calmly.

"And now, I set one card, and I summon Girsu, the Orcust Mekk-Knight!" Lancelot called as the monster King used appeared.

* * *

_Girsu, the Orcust Mekk-Knight_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 0_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 "Orcust" or "World Legacy" card from your Deck to the GY, then, if there are 2 or more other cards in this card's column, treat this card as a Tuner this turn. If you control no other monsters: You can Special Summon 1 "World Legacy Token" (Machine/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) to both players' fields in Defense Position. You can only use each effect of "Girsu, the Orcust Mekk-Knight" once per turn._

* * *

"When summoned, I send a World Legacy to the graveyard." Lancelot Knight said sending a card, "Then Girsu's ability! We're both allowed to summon a World Legacy Token in Defense Mode."

A small robot appeared.

* * *

_World Legacy Token_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine/Token_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_This card can be used as a "Token"._

_*If used for another Token, apply that Token's Type/Attribute/Level/ATK/DEF._

* * *

The tokens appeared as Crimson King frowned.

"And now appear the circuit of superiority!" Lancelot Knight called as the circuit appeared, "Summoning conditions are 2 monsters including a Mekk-Knight!"

The two entered the markers.

"Link Summon! Link 2, Mekk-Knight of the Morning Star!"

Morning Star rose up.

* * *

_Mekk-Knight of the Morning Star_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 2000_

_Link Markers: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

_2 monsters, including a "Mekk-Knight" monster_  
_If this card is Link Summoned: You can discard 1 "Mekk-Knight" monster or "World Legacy" card; add 1 "World Legacy" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Mekk-Knight of the Morning Star" once per turn. If your "Mekk-Knight" monster battles a monster in a different column than it, your monster cannot be destroyed by that battle, also you take no battle damage from that battle._

* * *

"When summoned, I discard a Mekk-Knight to add a World Legacy to my hand!" Lancelot Knight called adding the card, "And now I activate World Legacy Scars!"

* * *

_World Legacy Scars_

_Field Spell Card_

_All "Mekk-Knight" monsters on the field gain 300 ATK/DEF. Once per turn: You can discard 1 "Mekk-Knight" monster or 1 "World Legacy" card; draw 1 card. You can banish 8 "Mekk-Knight" monsters with different names from your GY and/or face-up from your field; send your opponent's entire hand and Extra Deck to the GY._

* * *

_Morningstar: **(ATK: 2000 + 300 = 2300)**_

"With it's effect, I discard Red Moon to draw!" Lancelot Knight called drawing, "Then, I set a card, and summon Mekk-Knight Indigo Eclipse!"

Indigo Eclipse appeared.

* * *

_Mekk-Knight Indigo Eclipse_

_Light Type_

_Level 8_

_Psychic_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 2400_

_If 2 or more cards are in the same column, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in that column. You can only Special Summon "Mekk-Knight Indigo Eclipse" once per turn this way. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You can target 1 "Mekk-Knight" monster you control; move that target to another of your Main Monster Zones._

* * *

_Indigo Eclipse: **(ATK: 2400 + 300 = 2700/DEF: 2400 + 300 = 2700)**_

"And now Indigo Eclipse move Morningstar to a Main Monster Zone!" Lancelot Knight called as Indigo Eclipse moved Morningstar back.

"That can only mean one thing." Crimson King frowned.

"And now, I activate Star Blast!" Lancelot Knight added.

* * *

_Star Blast_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Pay any number of Life Points in multiples of 500; reduce the Level of 1 monster you control or that is in your hand by 1 for each 500 Life Points you paid, until the End Phase_

* * *

"I pay only 500 to lower Indigo Eclipse's level by 1." Lancelot Knight said as Indigo Eclipse glowed.

_Indigo Eclipse: **(LV: 8 - 1 = 7)**_

Lancelot Knight's armor then glowed bright, "I activate my Skill, Marker's Portal!"

* * *

_Marker's Portal_

_Lancelot Knight's Skill_

_If the user has less LP than their original amount, the user selects 1 Link Spell Card from their Deck and activates it. The card activated by this effect cannot be negated or destroyed by the opponent's card effects._

* * *

"Since my Life Points are currently lower then what I would normally have I'm allowed to activate 1 Link Spell, and you can't negate it's effects or destroy it!" Lancelot stated to Crimson King, "Appear the three arrows that judged everything! Judgment Arrows!"

Judgment Arrows appeared in place.

* * *

_Judgment Arrows_

_Link Spell Card_

_Link Markers: Top-Left, Top, Top-Right_  
_If a Link Monster this card points to battles, its ATK becomes double its current ATK during damage calculation only. When this card leaves the field while it points to a monster(s), destroy all those monsters. You can only activate 1 "Judgement Arrows" in your Spell & Trap Zone a Link Monster points to, also you can only control 1 "Judgement Arrows"._

* * *

Crimson King frowned seeing that. "Great."

"Again appear, circuit of superiority!" Lancelot called as the two entered the markers, "Cybernetic Warrior! Take in the power of the digital AI, and he reborn to show your conquest for power! Link Summon! Link 3, Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme!"

One of the Cyberse Mekk-Knights appeared at the farthest arrow Judgement Arrows points.

* * *

_Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 3000_

_Link Markers: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right_

_2+ "Mekk-Knight" monsters_  
_This card can attack directly if it is the only card in its column. If this card in the Extra Monster Zone points to no monsters, it cannot be destroyed by card effects, also your opponent cannot target it with card effects. You can send 1 other card you control in this card's column to the GY; Special Summon 1 "Mekk-Knight" monster from your Deck in Defense Position. You can only use this effect of "Mekk-Knight Spectrum Supreme" once per turn._

* * *

_Spectrum Supreme: **(ATK: 3000 + 300 = 3300)**_

"I end my turn. But in this situation you should know it's pointless to rebel." Lancelot told him.

Crimson King 1st Turn:

As he drew Lancelot added, "And to prove it further here is World Legacy - "World Shield"! During either Standby Phase, I can summon this card from the Graveyard by giving up 1000 points!"

The shield rose up.

* * *

_World Legacy - "World Shield"_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Machine_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 3000_

_Unaffected by activated effects from any monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck. Your opponent cannot target your "World Legacy" cards in this card's column with card effects, also they cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. During the Standby Phase, if this card is in your GY: You can pay 1000 LP; Special Summon this card, then your opponent can Special Summon 1 monster from their hand or GY. You can only use this effect of "World Legacy - "World Shield"" once per turn._

* * *

**(Lancelot Knight: 2500)**

"Then you can summon a monster from your hand, or graveyard." Lancelot added to Crimson King.

"Very well, I'll summon the Tuner monster Double Resonator in attack mode." Crimson King stated as a two part fiend with tuning forks appeared.

* * *

_Double Resonator_

_Fire Type_

_Level 1_

_Fiend/Tuner_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; that target is treated as a Tuner this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 Fiend-Type monster you control; that Fiend-Type monster is treated as a Tuner this turn. You can only use this effect of "Double Resonator" once per turn._

* * *

"Since I summoned this monster I can treat my World Legacy Token as a tuner monster."

The Resonator send waves at the Token Lancelot gave Jack making it's aura gain a pale green color.

"Next since I summoned a Resonator I can call Red Warg to the field." Crimson King continued.

* * *

_Red Warg_

_Fire Type_

_Level 6_

_Fiend_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 2200_

_When you Normal Summon a "Resonator" monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, but its ATK becomes halved._

* * *

"Of course in exchange his points are cut in half."

_Red Warg: **(ATK: 1400/2 = 700)**_

Lancelot blinked,_ 'So he didn't Special Summon Double Resonator... Very well.'_

"Now then, I'll set this card facedown and tune my token with Red Warg." Crimson King stated as the token became a green ring and Red Warg turned into six stars.

**(LV: 6 + 1 = 7)**

"The ruler's shouts echo throughout! Hammer of victory, shatter the very earth! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings, Exploder Dragonwing!"

* * *

_Exploder Dragonwing_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 2400_

_DEF: 1600_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
__At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a monster: You can destroy that monster, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field. This card's ATK must be greater than or equal to the ATK of that monster to activate and to resolve this effect.__

* * *

The dragon roared appearing in the Main Monster Zone which Lancelot scowled disapprovingly.

"Now Double Resonator tune with Exploder Dragonwing." Crimson King smirked as the two flew up.

**(LV: 7 + 1 = 8)**

"Rend the obsidian darkness! Scorch Heaven and Earth! Isolated, absolute king! Glare at all creation and display your ferocious might! Synchro Summon! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!"

* * *

_Hot Red Dragon Archfiend_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2000_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: You can destroy all other face-up Attack Position monsters on the field. Monsters other than this card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"Now since it's still Main Phase 1 Hot Red Dragon Archfiend's ability destroys all other attack position monsters on the field."

Lancelot blinked as Hot Red Dragon Archfiend charged an attack as Spectrum Supreme was taken down.

"Of course the catch is only Hot Red Dragon Archfiend can attack this turn, but since I can't destroy your shield I'll just end my move." Crimson King stated calmly.

"Spectrum Supreme... Destroyed that easily." Lancelot said growling now pissed.

"The new cards the Leo Corporation created seem to work well." Crimson King smirked. "One more turn and this duel is over."

"Not so fast bastard! I activate World Legacy's Secret!" Lancelot called using a trap.

* * *

_World Legacy's Secret_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_When this card is activated: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher monster in your GY; Special Summon it. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. Negate any opponent's monster effect that activates in the same column as a "Mekk-Knight" monster you control._

* * *

"When it activates, I summon back Indigo Eclipse!" Lancelot called as Indigo Eclipse appeared in the same column as Hot Red Dragon Archfiend, "And as long as it's on the field the activated effects of a monster you control in the same column with a Mekk-Knight is negated!"

_Indigo Eclipse: **(ATK: 2400 + 300 = 2700/DEF: 2400 + 300 = 2700)**_

"Go ahead, it won't change a thing." Crimson King told him.

* * *

**Crimson King: 4000**

**Lancelot Knight: 2500**

* * *

Lancelot Knight 2nd Turn:

"We shall see! Draw!" Lancelot called drawing, "I activate Indigo Eclipse's Special Ability! I move this card to a Main Monster Zone!"

Indigo Eclipse moved to a zone adjacent to it.

"And now, I summon Mekk-Knight Red Moon!" Lancelot called as a red Mekk-Knight appeared.

* * *

_Mekk-Knight Red Moon_

_Light Type_

_Level 7_

_Psychic_

_ATK: 2300_

_DEF: 2600_

_If 2 or more cards are in the same column, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in that column. You can only Special Summon "Mekk-Knight Red Moon" once per turn this way. You can banish 1 "Mekk-Knight" monster from your GY, then target 1 face-up monster in this card's column; destroy it._

* * *

_Indigo Eclipse: **(ATK: 2300 + 300 = 2600/DEF: 2600 + 300 = 2900)**_

"And now by banishing Girsu your dragon's destroyed!" Lancelot called as Red Moon fired an attack at Hot Red Dragon Archfiend.

Crimson King's dragon shattered.

"And now Red Moon attack now!" Lancelot called as Red Moon charged at Crimson King striking his axe. **(Crimson King: 1400)**

"Your turn! Indigo Eclipse!" Lancelot called as the second Mekk-Knight charged ahead.

"I play Reject Reborn!" Crimson King called. "It ends the Battle Phase and brings back Double Resonator and Exploder Dragonwing."

* * *

_Reject Reborn_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack: End the Battle Phase, then you can Special Summon 1 Tuner and 1 Synchro Monster from your Graveyard, but they have their effects negated._

* * *

The two appeared while the attack was blocked where Lancelot growled in frustration, "Damn it! Turn end!"

Crimson King 2nd Turn:

Crimson King drew his card. "You made one fatal mistake."

"Your the one with the mistake of challenging a superior! No matter what you bring out next turn, Red Moon, Indigo Eclipse, and Secret will end this in one fell swoop!" Lancelot told him.

"I activate my Skill, Burning Soul Seal!" Crimson King called as flames erupted around the field. "It negates all your cards this turn."

* * *

_Burning Soul Seal_

_Crimson King's Skill_

_If the user have less LP than your opponent's, and they control a Synchro Monster they can negate the effects of all face-up cards on their opponent's field until the End Phase._

* * *

"Wait a Skill during a Master Duel!? That's cheating!" Lancelot yelled.

"That hypocritical that your against that despite you doing that yourself." D/D Executive told him which made Lancelot growled, "Rook, and Bishop in your meeting stated that being fair doesn't matter in war, and that's the only thing you are correct in."

"Now that your cards can't use their effects I'll tune Double Resonator with Exploder Dragonwing." Crimson King called as the two flew up.

**(LV: 7 + 1 = 8)**

"The heaven and earth shall tremble before the king's might. Let the power of the one and only supreme ruler be carved into your soul! Synchro Summon! The savage soul, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!"

A scarred demonic dragon with a white arm appeared roaring.

* * *

_Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2500_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
_This card's name becomes "Red Dragon Archfiend" while it is on the field or in the Graveyard. Once per turn: You can destroy as many Special Summoned Effect Monsters on the field as possible with ATK less than or equal to this card's (other than this card), then inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed._

* * *

"Now every monster you special summoned that has 3000 or fewer attack points will be destroyed and you lose 500 life points for each one, go Ruthless Inferno!"

Lancelot looked worried as Scarlight's white arm burned with fire before blasting his three monsters which shattered them all, "No... I'm completely Defenseless... But I can't lose!" **(Lancelot Knight: 1000)**

"Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend attack him directly, Molten Crimson Flare!" Crimson King declared.

Scarlight fired a molten blast at Lancelot who screamed from the attack.

* * *

**Crimson King: 1400**

**Lancelot Knight: 0000**

**Crimson King wins the duel!**

* * *

Lancelot slammed on the ground with his armor heavily damaged, and struggling to stand.

"Stay down, you can't keep fighting." D/D Executive told him.

"I... I... I'm gonna murder-" Lancelot started only for something to appear behind him which the three enemies recognized.

They stepped back nervously seeing that.

"Who or what is that thing?" Crimson King questioned.

Lancelot turned to see it's Emperor, "Emperor... Help me, Emperor... Destroy these fools!"

Emperor stood before turning to Lancelot.

"That's Emperor?" Faust questioned in disgust. "He's more machine than man."

"Which reminds me of someone during the Interdimensional War." D/D Executive mentioned.

Emperor didn't moved which frustrates Lancelot, "Emperor! I just... gave you an order...! Destroy them!"

**"Order... My directive."** Emperor said in a cybernetic voice turning to the three before turning back, **"My directive is only established to Sir King."**

"What?" Lancelot questioned at that.

**"King instilled my hidden directive which the other Inner Circle members should consider classified."** Emperor said before to their shock gripped the top of Lancelot's head tight raising him up with his big palm.

"Gaaaahhh!" Lancelot cried in pain trying to take Emperor's palm off his head, "Emperor! Release me this instant!"

**"If Inner Circle member loses... Take their power."** Emperor revealed before placing a palm on Lancelot's chest that shows the Knight Chess symbol, **"Absorb."**

At that Lancelot screamed as he turned to data being absorbed in Emperor's palm as one of the orbs on his chest shows a faint Knight Chess Piece. The three of them stared in shock at that. Emperor turned to them which made them tense before Emperor turned, and walked off vanishing back to King.

"I have a very bad feeling about him." D/D Executive frowned.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Playmaker, Varis, and Specter speed together joined with Nyx before they noticed something.

It was Gore dueling against two Pawn Drones!

"Should we help him?" Nyx asked them.

"No let's observe for now." Playmaker told his sister.

Gore called, "And now, I summon the Tuner Monster, Gouki Steadfast!"

A new ogre rose up.

"And with it summoned, I use him with Suprex in my graveyard by shuffling these two back to my Deck!" Gore called as the two flew up.

**(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Interesting." Specter smirked.

"I Synchro Summon, Gouki the Fortitude Ogre!" Gore called as a white cape ogre appeared roaring, "And now Fortitude Ogre! Attack! And since it's attacking your monster's abilities are negated!"

Fortitude Ogre slashed at Tentacluster Squidtacus destroying it, and defeating the two AIs.

"Impressive." Varis noted calmly.

Gore notices them before grinning, "Hate to miss out on the action! Let's crush SOL together, and settle our differences later!"

Playmaker smiled. "Once this is over I'll give you that duel you wanted."

Gore nodded as they all charged in only for the Shepherd to burst through, "Playmaker!"

"You again?" Specter questioned. "Do we need a repeat of our last match?"

"Don't worry yourself Specter." Varis told him, "I'll take him this time."

"Of course master Varis." Specter nodded calmly.

"Want to watch Varis taking the Shepherd out?" Playmaker asked Nyx.

"Um... ok." she nodded.

They landed on the ground before the Shepherd state, "Before we fight, I want to say something."

"What's that?" Gore asked him.

"If you somehow manage to beat me, I will join you." the Shepherd answered which made them blink, "King was a promising employer for years but I always knew he was trouble. And now this war, that machine he calls the 'ultimate weapon', and that Skill that uses Link Spells for cheating effective shows how bad he is. He has to be stopped, and I don't want to stick in the mud. But I have honor for SOL, and can respect who defeats me. I would do the same in that last match with Specter but I want to know what Varis can do against me."

"Very well." Varis nodded. "Then you'll allow me the first turn?"

"Of course." the Shepherd stated as the Master Duel Field appeared, "Duel!"

**(Dueling Theme: Lost and Alone by From Ashes to New)**

Varis: 4000

The Shepherd: 4000

"Oh, and one more thing." the Shepherd told him, "I'm that that cowardly enough to use that Link Spell so you'll be happy to know that I consider it a coward move, and don't use it."

"That's good." Nyx smiled.

Varis 1st Turn:

Varis looked at his hand thoughtfully. "I set this card and end my turn."

The Shepherd 1st Turn:

"That's it, a set card?" the Shepherd questioned before drawing, "Fine! I summon Duplicate Drone!"

A sphere having a flotation ring appeared.

* * *

_Duplicate Drone_

_Wind Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_If this card is in your hand, and you control 1 face-up "Duplicate Drone": You can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up non-Machine monster you control; place that target in your Spell & Trap Zone as a Continuous Spell. Once per turn, if the previous effect was applied: You can target 1 face-up monster that is treated as a Continuous Spell in your Spell & Trap Zone; this card's name, Type, Attribute, Level, ATK/DEF becomes that target. If the targeted card leaves the field; destroy this card._

* * *

"And as there is a Duplicate Drone on the field, I can summon another!" the Shepherd called as a second drone appeared, "And as I have a Drone on the field, I can summon Scud Drone!"

Scud Drone appeared at that.

* * *

_Scud Drone_

_Wind Type_

_Level 3_

_Machine_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 1100_

_If you control a "Drone" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Scud Drone" once per turn this way. If this card is Special Summoned from the GY by the effect of a "Drone" monster: You can draw 1 card, also banish this card when it leaves the field._

* * *

"Appear the circuit that leads to victory!" the Shepherd called as the circuit appeared only for the two Duplicate Drones to enter the Markers, "Link Summon! Link 2, Battledrone Warrant!"

Warrant flew in the field.

* * *

_Battledrone Warrant_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 1200_

_Link Markers: Left, Bottom_

_2 "Drone" monsters, except Tokens_  
_During your End Phase, if this card is in your GY and you control no monsters in your Main Monster Zone: You can Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Battledrone Warrant" once per turn._

* * *

"What's he planning?" Nyx asked Playmaker.

"I'm not sure, but we'll have to wait and see." he answered.

"Again circuit to victory!" the Shepherd called as Warrant, and Scud entered, "Link Summon! Deploy Link 3! Battledrone General!"

General rode in ready to battle.

* * *

_Battledrone General_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Machine/Link_

_ATK: 2400_

_Link Arrow: Left, Bottom, Right_

_2+ "Drone" monsters_  
_Once per turn, you can target 1 "Drone" monster in your GY; Special Summon it to your zone this card points to. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Drone" monster you control with 1000 or less ATK; it can attack your opponent directly. If a "Drone" monster inflicts battle damage to your opponent by a direct attack, you can Tribute that monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK._

* * *

"And now with General's ability, I summon back Warrant!" the Shepherd called as Warrant appeared again, "Warrant attack him!"

Warrant charged striking Varis. **(Varis: 2800)**

"General's ability activates! As a Drone dealt damage by a direct attack, I can Tribute that Drone to deal you damage equal to it's original attack points!" the Shepherd called as Warrant turned to an orb striking Varis again, **(Varis: 1600)** "Don't underestimate me! General attack!"

General fired missiles at Varis.

"I haven't, I summon Checksum Dragon with its ability." Varis stated as a dragon appeared.

* * *

_Checksum Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 6_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 2400_

_When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, then, gain LP equal to half this card's DEF. This Attack Position card cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

**(Varis: 2800)**

The Shepherd looked before calling, "Fine! General!"

General fired missiles striking the dragon but they noticed it wasn't destroyed. **(Varis: 0800)**

"While Checksum Dragon is in attack mode it can't be destroyed in battle." Varis explained.

"I activate Blitz Drone!" the Shepherd called as the spell appeared.

* * *

_Blitz Drone_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_If a "Drone" monster(s) is Special Summoned from your GY to your field: You can Tribute 1 of those monsters; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK the Tributed monster had on the field. You can use this effect of "Blitz Drone" once per turn._

* * *

"I place 1 card down, and end my turn!" the Shepherd ended, "And now as their are no cards in my Main Monster Zones, Warrant summons itself!"

Warrant rose back as the Shepherd added, "Blitz Drone's ability activates! By tributing a Drone that was summoned from the graveyard, you take damage equal to it's attack points!"

Blitz Drone turned Warrant to an orb charging at Varis.

"You're a skilled duelist, but so am I." Varis told him. "I activate Imperial Order, this negates every spell on the field!"

* * *

_Imperial Order_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Negate all Spell effects on the field. Once per turn, during the Standby Phase, you must pay 700 LP (this is not optional), or this card is destroyed._

* * *

The blast was absorbed shocking them but Playmaker, and Specter.

"He has a card like Imperial Order?" Gore asked in shock.

"Of course. Judgement Arrows is a Spell so it's a perfect card to counter it." Playmaker answered.

"He's super smart." Nyx smiled.

The Shepherd grunted, "Very well Varis. It's your turn."

Varis 2nd Turn:

"First I'll pay 700 life points to keep Imperial Order in play." Varis stated.

**(Varis: 0100)**

"Now since you have a Link Monster in play I'm allowed to summon Gateway Dragon." The brown golden gate dragon appeared.

* * *

_Gateway Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1400_

_If your opponent controls a Link Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Gateway Dragon" once per turn this way. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower DARK Dragon monster from your hand._

* * *

"Next Gateway Dragon's ability lets me summon DMZ Dragon as well." At that a black dragon appeared ready.

* * *

_DMZ Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 2000_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower Dragon monster in your GY and 1 Dragon monster you control; equip that monster in your GY to that monster on the field as an Equip Spell that makes it gain 500 ATK. At the end of the Damage Step, if your monster equipped with an Equip Card attacked: You can banish this card from your GY; destroy as many cards as possible equipped to that monster you control, and if you do, that monster can make a second attack in a row._

* * *

**_"Three Dragons... He's gonna Link or Xyz Summon!"_** Ai realized.

"Appear, the future circuit that lights up my path!" Varis stated as the circuit appeared flying in the top, and bottom diagonal arrows, "The summoning conditions are two or more effect monsters, I put all three of my dragons in the Link Markers. Circuit Combine! Link Summon, Link 3 Topologic Trisbaena!"

A dragonic machine appeared roaring.

* * *

_Topologic Trisbaena_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2500_

_Link Arrow: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right_

_2+ Effect Monsters_  
_If a monster(s) is Special Summoned to a zone this card points to: Banish as many of those monster(s) as possible, also as many Spells/Traps on the field as possible, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each of their cards banished by this effect._

* * *

"A new Topologic?" Playmaker asked seeing it.

The Shepherd called, "I won't allow you to use it! Trap, Capture Drone activate!"

Chains trapped Varis' Link Monster.

* * *

_Capture Drone_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_If you control a "Drone" monster: Activate this card by targeting 1 Link Monster your opponent controls; It cannot be tributed or used as Link Material, also it has its effect(s) negated. Once per turn, during your Main Phase: You can Special Summon "Drone Token" (Machine/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) up to the number of Link Arrow that target has. When that target leaves the field, destroy this card. Link Monsters your opponent controls cannot attack._

* * *

"With it it's special abilities are negated, and can't be used for a Link Summon or Tributed! And your Link Monsters can't attack!" the Shepherd told Varis.

"In that case I'll summon Vulnerability Dragon, since you have a monster and I control a Link Monster." Varis stated as a dragon appeared.

* * *

_Vulnerability Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_If your opponent controls a monster and you control a Link Monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in Attack Position. You can only Special Summon "Vulnerability Dragon" once per turn this way. If Summoned this way: Target monsters you control equal to the number of monsters your opponent controls; destroy them._

* * *

"Of course by summoning him this way I have to destroy monsters I control equal to the number of monsters on your field. I destroy Topologic Trisbaena!"

Trisbaena was destroyed as Playmaker grinned, "By doing that Capture Drone is also destroyed."

The trap shattered as the Shepherd grunted.

"Next I'll summon the tuner monster Rokket Synchron." Varis continued as his tuner appeared.

* * *

_Rokket Synchron_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Dragon/Tuner_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 5 or higher DARK Dragon monster in your GY; Special Summon it in Defense Position, negate its effects, destroy it during the End Phase, also you cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of the turn, except DARK monsters._

* * *

"Then since I summoned Rokket Synchron I can revive Checksum Dragon in defense mode!"

Checksum Dragon raised up again.

"Now I tune level one Rokket Synchron with level six Checksum Dragon and level one Vulnerability Dragon!" Varis stated as the three flew up.

**(LV: 1 + 1 + 6 = 8)**

"Heroic dragon! Fire by transforming your ferocious fangs into bullets! Synchro Summon! Come out, Level 8! Borreload Savage Dragon!"

Savage Dragon appeared roaring in place.

* * *

_Borreload Savage Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Dragon/Synchro_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2500_

_1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
_If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can equip 1 Link Monster from your GY to this card, and if you do, place Borrel Counters on this card equal to that Link Monster's Link Rating. This card gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the monster equipped to it by its effect. When your opponent activates a card or effect (Quick Effect): You can remove 1 Borrel Counter from this card; negate the activation. You can only use this effect of "Borreload Savage Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"I activate Savage Dragon's ability, I can equip him with a Link Monster in my graveyard and then not only does he gain half that monster's attack points he also gains a borrel counter for each of that monsters Link Arrows. I select Topologic Trisbaena."

_Borreload Savage Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 + (2500/2) = 4250/Borrel Counters: 3)**_

"It's stronger then General." the Shepherd said seeing that, "And anything I try to do is gonna get stopped, and just once is enough. But it still lacks enough points to finish me."

"Savage Dragon attack Battledrone General." Varis called as Savage Dragon attacked General destroying it as the Shepherd grunted. **(The Shepherd: 2150)**

"Next since Borreload Savage Dragon was equipped with Topologic Trisbaena when it attacked I can banish DMZ Dragon from my graveyard and destroy all card equipped to him in order to allow Savage Dragon to attack you again." Varis stated as Trisbaena shattered.

_Borreload Savage Dragon: **(ATK: 4250 - 1250 = 3000/Borrel Counters: 0)**_

"Attack and end this duel!"

Savage Dragon fired a bullet striking the Shepherd forcing him to a knee.

The Shepherd: 0000

Winner Varis.

"Are you alright?" Nyx asked The Shepherd nervously.

"Other then my dignity." the Shepherd said raising up, "But a bargain's a bargain. I will assist to bring King down."

"We appreciate it." Playmaker mentioned calmly.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well, things are starting off pretty well.**

**bopdog111: LID is fighting well but it's too early to celebrate.**

**Ulrich362: True, it looks like Emperor is going to be getting more dangerous as the matches continue and well... I'm still not super confident Zuzu can beat Bishop. The new rules help but things haven't been easy for her.**

**bopdog111: But like I promised she's having her confidence back, and I won't go back on my word.**

**Ulrich362: We'll have to see what happens. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	31. Getting back on Bishop! World Duel!

**bopdog111: Both Lancelot, and the Shepherd fell.**

**Ulrich362: True, but Emperor did something to Lancelot... something that probably won't end well for Yusaku and the others.**

**bopdog111: And with Shepherd on Playmaker's side what's gonna happen now?**

**Ulrich362: Likely more duels, hopefully Playmaker's side keeps winning but who can know for sure.**

**bopdog111: Well let's see the progress on the war so far.**

**Ulrich362: Sounds good to me, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or VRAINS but we own the** **OCs!**

* * *

The Shepherd was informed of their battle plan, and asked, "So we keep King's attention on the battle allowing us to catch them off-guard by cutting off their place of resting, and Akira's freedom?"

"That's right." Varis nodded.

"Sounds like a calculative plan... Only their is just one flaw." the Shepherd mentioned to them.

"What do you mean?" Playmaker asked.

"That machine corrupted man, Sota Tarumaki under the name Emperor." the Shepherd answered, "He's not like the Inner Circle Members. There is something about him I just don't like, and that he is nothing to underestimate."

"He's a victim of the Lost Incident, but fortunately we have a way to adapt to his dueling strategies." Specter noted calmly. "The message Akira sent, and the Wind Ignis."

"It'll take more then that. King gave him personal codes, and the rights for Link VRAINS. It's like a playground for him, he could be anywhere." the Shepherd told him, "It's like King made him his own Personal God for this world."

"Do you mean we can't win?" Nyx asked nervously.

"No. He is only telling us what King made Emperor become. But I won't let Emperor stand in my way for us to get back at SOL." Playmaker told his sister.

She nodded but still looked worried.

"We should keep moving." Varis told them.

They rode off at this.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Magician's group..._

"Alright Superstar attack!" Abyss Manager called as an afro fiend charged in attacking Neptunio destroying it, and winning his match.

"Alright, time to try out my new move." Magician grinned. "Since I have Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix face-up in my Extra Deck and two cards in my Pendulum Zone, I can automatically summon my new dragon Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon in attack mode."

* * *

_Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Pendulum Scale: 0_

_Dragon/Pendulum_

_ATK: 3000_

_DEF: 2500_

_**Pendulum Effect:** You can discard 1 card; add 1 face-up Dragon Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon" once per turn._

_**Effect:** If you have 2 cards in your Pendulum Zones and a face-up "Odd-Eyes" Pendulum Monster in your Extra Deck: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You cannot Pendulum Summon the turn you activate this effect. During damage calculation, if this card attacks an opponent's monster: You can make that opponent's monster lose 1000 ATK for each face-up Pendulum Monster in your Extra Deck, during damage calculation only. You can only use each effect of "Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Now attack and end this duel!"

Phantasma Dragon charged striking down Eelaster, and terminating the Pawn Drone.

"Are there any others?" Magician asked.

"You have been really annoying."

Hearing that they all turned to the voice. Who was above them was Bishop who has on Prince attire with his own tarp being a bronze Bishop Chess Piece. Melodic Angel's eyes widened. "You!"

"I should've known you were with your traitorus husband Zuzu. I was a fool to overlook you." Bishop said glaring at her.

"Yuya's no traitor." Melodic Angel told him coldly.

"Well you grown a backbone it seems." Bishop stated simply, "Perhaps to force Yuya, and you to surrender would've been going after your son to get this job done faster. Such a drag."

"Don't even thing about touching him." Melodic Angel threatened. "That's it, I'm taking you down right here and right now!"

"Please with such a pathetic record to your name you think you can BEAT me?" Bishop questioned to her.

"Duels in Link VRAINS have changed." Melodic Angel told him.

"Don't think cause of the Leo Institute's illegal coding without SOL's Permission can make a different." Bishop warned her, "But if you want a duel fine by me. We shall take care of this the Speed Duel way."

"Fine with me." Melodic Angel mentioned.

They readied themselves as they called "SPEED DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Full Moon by Sonata Arctica)**

**Melodic Angel: 4000**

**Bishop: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Zuzu good luck!" Magician called to her.

Bishop 1st Turn:

Bishop looked over his four cards, "I'll activate World Legacy Discovery!"

* * *

_World Legacy Discovery_

_Field Spell Card_

_All "World Chalice" monsters on the field gain 300 ATK/DEF. Once per turn, if a face-up "World Chalice" monster you control is destroyed by battle, or leaves the field because of an opponent's card effect: You can target 1 "World Chalice" monster in your GY; Special Summon it in Defense Position._

* * *

"Then, I activate Unexpected Dai!" Bishop called.

* * *

_Unexpected Dai_

_Normal Spell Card_

_If you control no monsters: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from the Deck._

* * *

"With it, I summon a Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from my Deck! Come out, Chosen by the World Chalice!" Bishop called as a warrior appeared.

* * *

_Chosen by the World Chalice_

_Fire Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 0_

_Inspired by the World Hero legends he heard as a boy, this crusader adds a piece to his armor from every Mekkstrosity he destroys. He has set out on a quest from Fairy Lee to recover the Seven World Legacies and save their world._

* * *

"World Chalice?" Melodic Angel asked seeing the monster.

"Each member of the Inner Circle uses Decks based around World Legacy as a way to reshape Link VRAINS to our views." Bishop explained before saying, "Next appear the circuit of rebirth!"

The circuit appeared as Chosen entered the top arrow.

"I Link Summon! Imbuk the World Chalice Dragon!" Bishop called as a small dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

_Imduk the World Chalice Dragon_

_Wind Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Dragon/Link_

_ATK: 800_

_Link Marker: Top_

_1 Normal Monster, except a Token_  
_During your Main Phase, you can Normal Summon 1 "World Chalice" monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.) At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's monster this card points to: You can destroy that opponent's monster. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "World Chalice" monster from your hand._

* * *

Melodic Angel frowned seeing that.

"And now I summon World Chalice Guardragon!" Bishop called as the final card revealed as another dragon.

* * *

_World Chalice Guardragon_

_Wind Type_

_Level 1_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 400_

_DEF: 400_

_When a card or effect is activated that targets your linked monster (Quick Effect): You can send this card from your hand or field to the GY; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 Normal Monster in your GY; Special Summon it in Defense Position to your zone a Link Monster points to. You can only use this effect of "World Chalice Guardragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Circuit of Rebirth!" Bishop called as the circuit appeared while his two monsters entered the markers which were bottom-left, and bottom-right, "Link 2, Auram the World Chalice Blademaster!"

At that a warrior appeared ready.

* * *

_Auram the World Chalice Blademaster_

_Fire Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2000_

_Link Marker: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

_2 "World Chalice" monsters_  
_Gains 300 ATK for each "World Legacy" monster in your GY with a different name. You can Tribute 1 "World Chalice" monster this card points to, then target 1 other monster in your GY; Special Summon it to your zone this card points to. You can only use this effect of "Auram the World Chalice Blademaster" once per turn. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "World Chalice" monster from your hand._

* * *

Melodic Angel frowned seeing that.

"By banishing Guardragon from my graveyard, Chosen comes back!" Bishop called as Chosen reappeared, "All World Chalice's on my field gains 300 points due to Discovery."

_Auram: **(ATK: 2000 + 300 = 2300)**_

_Chosen: **(ATK: 1600 + 300 = 1900/DEF: 0 + 300 = 300)**_

"I end my turn. You would be wise to quit this pointless struggle Zuzu." Bishop told her.

Melodic Angel 1st Turn:

Melodic Angel drew her card before nodding. "Since you're the only one with monsters I can summon Solo the Melodious Songstress from my hand."

Solo rose up from this.

* * *

_Solo the Melodious Songstress_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1000_

_If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Melodious" monster from your Deck, except "Solo the Melodious Songstress"._

* * *

"Then I'll summon Canon the Melodious Diva with her ability." Canon rose up at that.

* * *

_Canon the Melodious Diva_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 2000_

_If you control a "Melodious" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can only Special Summon "Canon the Melodious Diva" once per turn this way. Once per turn: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster you control; change its battle position._

* * *

"Fine what it matter?" Bishop asked.

"It matters because I'm going to use the spell card Fortissimo." Melodic Angel answered. "And thanks to this spell card Solo gains 800 points until my next Standby Phase."

* * *

_Fortissimo_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn: You can target 1 "Melodious" monster you control; it gains 800 ATK until your next Standby Phase (even if this card leaves the field). You can send this card to the Graveyard; Fusion Summon 1 "Melodious" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials._

* * *

_Solo the Melodious Songstress: **(ATK: 1600 + 800 = 2400)**_

"Now I'll set a card and have Solo attack Auram the World Chalice Blademaster."

Solo attacked Auram destroying it. **(Bishop: 3900)**

"Whatever that matters little." Bishop stated to her.

"Maybe, or maybe not." Melodic Angel told him. "I end my turn."

"Why didn't she attack Chosen?" Abyss Manager asked Magician, and Fright Master.

"Canon only has 1400 points, and his Link Monster was the bigger threat." Fright Master explained.

* * *

**Melodic Angel: 4000**

**Bishop: 3900**

* * *

Bishop 2nd Turn:

"My turn!" Bishop called drawing, "And I activate Pot of Greed!"

* * *

_Pot of Greed_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"With it's effect, I draw 2 cards." Bishop said drawing twice, "Now circuit of rebirth!"

Chosen entered the marker.

"Link Summon! Link 1, Link Spider!" Bishop called as a mechanical spider appeared.

* * *

_Link Spider_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Marker: Bottom_

_1 Normal Monster_  
_Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from your hand to your zone this card points to._

* * *

"What are you planning?" Melodic Angel questioned.

"I activate World Legacy Succession!" Bishop added.

* * *

_World Legacy Succession_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Target 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon it to your zone a Link Monster points to. You can only activate 1 "World Legacy Succession" per turn._

* * *

"With it, Auram joins back the field linked to Link Spider!" Bishop called as the monster appeared.

Melodic Angel frowned.

"Hey wait his points are lower, and his monster is..." Abyss Manager trailed off.

"Skill activate! Marker's Portal!" Bishop called as his tarp glowed.

* * *

_Marker's Portal_

_Bishop's Skill_

_If the user has less LP than their original amount, the user selects 1 Link Spell Card from their Deck and activates it. The card activated by this effect cannot be negated or destroyed by the opponent's card effects._

* * *

"I take 1 Link Spell, and activate it when my points are lower then their original amount, and you can't negate it or destroy it!" Bishop called taking a card, "Appear the three arrows that judge everything! Judgment Arrows!"

The usual Link Spell appeared.

* * *

_Judgment Arrows_

_Link Spell Card_

_Link Markers: Top-Left, Top, Top-Right_  
_If a Link Monster this card points to battles, its ATK becomes double its current ATK during damage calculation only. When this card leaves the field while it points to a monster(s), destroy all those monsters. You can only activate 1 "Judgement Arrows" in your Spell & Trap Zone a Link Monster points to, also you can only control 1 "Judgement Arrows"._

* * *

"That card!" Fright Master panicked in horror.

"And now appear, circuit of rebirth!" Bishop called, "The summoning conditions are at least 2 Link Monsters!"

Auram, and Link Spider entered the left, right, and bottom arrows.

"Warrior chosen by the Chalice of the World! Transform into your mightiest form to destroy all who wronged this world, and rebuild it back to it's glory! Link Summon, Link 3! Ningirsu the World Chalice Warrior!"

A warrior holding a staff appeared.

* * *

_Ningirsu the World Chalice Warrior_

_Earth Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Warrior/Link_

_ATK: 2500_

_Link Arrows: Left, Right, Up_

_2+ Link Monsters_  
_If this card is Link Summoned: Draw cards equal to the number of "World Chalice" monsters this card points to. You can only use this effect of "Ningirsu the World Chalice Warrior" once per turn. Once per turn: You can send 1 card from each player's field to the GYs. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 "World Chalice" monster from your hand._

* * *

"2500, but with Judgment Arrows that means his monster has 5000 points." Magician panicked.

"Close." Bishop called as Discovery glowed, "Due to Discovery it now has 2800!"

_Ningirusu:** (ATK: 2500 + 300 = 2800)**_

Fright Master's eyes widened in horror.

"Zuzu's gonna lose, again!" Abyss Manager cried.

"When I'm done with you Zuzu, I'll see if your son, and your friends will be delighted to see their parents unaware that they'll be sorely disappointed that your broken beneath, and will be servants to me, and my fellow Inner Circle members!" Bishop declared to Melodic Angel.

Melodic Angel just looked down. That was before she remembered something she haven't thought of.

"And now you proven that your weak again. A disgrace." Bishop glared, "Ningirsu get her out of my sight."

His monster charged at Solo. **(ATK: 2800 x 2 = 5600)**

Suddenly Melodic Angel looked up with a smile. "I let you go first for a reason, I discard Score the Melodious Diva from my hand to activate her special ability!"

_Ningirusu: **(ATK: 5600 - 5600 = 0)**_

"What the hell?" Bishop asked in shock.

"When one of my Melodious monsters battles I can discard Score to lower your monster's attack and defense points to zero. Link Monsters might not have defense points but I can still lower Ningirsu's attack points to zero." Melodic Angel explained to him.

Solo counterattacked destroying Ningirsu.** (Bishop: 1500)**

"Now, you have no monsters left so your turn is over." Melodic Angel told him.

Bishop grunted, "Don't celebrate your victory just yet... I activate Discovery's effect! Once per turn if a World Chalice is destroyed by battle or an effect by you, I can summon a World Chalice from the graveyard!"

Melodic Angel's eyes widened hearing that.

"If he summons Auram, or Ningirsu again then she's toast!" Abyss Manager cried.

"However... That monster regrettably must go to Defense Mode." Bishop grunted.

Melodic Angel nodded hearing that.

"Link Monsters can't go to defense though." Fright Master mentioned as Bishop summoned Chosen ending his turn, "Then she won!"

Melodic Angel 2nd Turn:

Melodic Angel drew her card and smiled.

_Solo the Melodious Songstress: **(ATK: 2400 - 800 = 1600)**_

"I summon Aria the Melodious Diva in attack mode." Aria rose up letting out a melodic cry.

* * *

_Aria the Melodious Diva_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_While this Special Summoned card is on the field, "Melodious" monsters you control cannot be targeted by card effects, or be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"Aria attack Chosen of the World Chalice!"

Aria charged striking down Chosen. Solo charged in at Bishop striking him, and causing him to scream.

* * *

**Melodic Angel: 4000**

**Bishop: 0000**

**Melodic Angel wins the duel!**

* * *

She let out a sigh at that._ 'Thanks Declan.'_

"You did it Zuzu!" Magician grinned, "I knew you can do it!"

She smiled. "Thanks, but I really owe him for helping me figure out a strategy."

"Hey who's that?" Abyss Manager asked looking where Bishop fell where they noticed that someone was with him on the ground.

Seeing that they raced down towards them. Who was there with Bishop... was Emperor.

"Who are you?" Fright Master asked Emperor.

Bishop weakly looked noticing him, "Emperor!"

"Wait, you're Emperor?" Magician asked in shock before frowning. "I challenge you!"

Emperor didn't pay him any mind knelling down to Bishop.

"Emperor... I..." Bishop stated up before Emperor grabbed him the same way he grabbed Lancelot Knight raising up with him as Bishop screamed in pain.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Fright Master asked nervously.

**"Order, directive..." **Emperor said in his cybernetic voice, **"Established by Sir King. When a Inner Circle member loses, take their power."**

"Grr... So that was King's plan all along with us huh?" Bishop grunted before somewhat grinning, "Should've known he would plan this far ahead. He is always a clever one."

With that Emperor raised a palm to his chest that shows the Bishop symbol before Bishop was absorbed in him while one of the orbs shows a complete Bishop Chess Piece with the faint Knight Chess Piece. Abyss Manager, Magician, Melodic Angel, and Fright Master stared in horror at that before Magician swallowed nervously.

"Didn't you hear me, I challenge you to a Master Duel."

Emperor didn't respond for a few seconds before snapping his head to him. Magician flinched, and looked slightly nervous but was staring at Emperor. Emperor stared before raising his arm activating his Duel Disk while his faceless mask gave out codes of 0s, and 1s before glowing cleared of the code. Magician activated his own Duel Disk.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Face The Day by From Ashes to New)**

**Magician: 4000**

**Emperor: 4000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Coach Y be careful. We've been warned of this guy by Akira." Fright Master told him.

Magician 1st Turn:

"Yeah, I know." Magician replied looking at his hand. "Alright, I'll use scale 1 Performapal Gumgumouton and scale 8 Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon to set the Pendulum Scale!"

The two monsters rose up at this.

* * *

_Performapal Gumgumouton_

_Earth Type_

_Level 5_

_Pendulum Scale: 1_

_Beast/Pendulum_

_ATK: 900_

_DEF: 2400_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, when an attack is declared involving a monster you control and an opponent's monster: You can activate this effect; that monster you control cannot be destroyed by that battle._

_**Monster Effect:** Once per turn, when an attack is declared involving a monster you control and an opponent's monster: You can activate this effect; that monster you control cannot be destroyed by that battle._

* * *

_Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 8_

_Pendulum Scale: 8_

_Dragon/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2700_

_DEF: 2000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** If an "Odd-Eyes" card(s) you control is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Odd-Eyes" monster from your hand, Deck, or GY. You can only use this effect of "Odd-Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon" once per turn._

_**Monster Effect:** Made from miracles, this valiant and beautiful dragon has gleaming eyes that reflect an arc drawn in the sky._

"With this I can summon monsters from level two through seven all at the same time." Magician called. "I Pendulum Summon! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and Performapal Whip Snake!"

His ace dragon with a performer snake appeared.

* * *

_Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Pendulum Scale: 4_

_Dragon/Pendulum_

_ATK: 2500_

_DEF: 2000_

_**Pendulum Effect:** You can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0. During your End Phase: You can destroy this card, and if you do, add 1 Pendulum Monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each Pendulum Effect of "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" once per turn._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card battles an opponent's monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled._

* * *

_Performapal Whip Snake_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Reptile_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 900_

_Once per turn, during either player's Main Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster on the field; switch its current ATK and DEF until the end of this turn._

* * *

"I end my turn with one facedown card."

Emperor 1st Turn:

**"My turn draw."** Emperor said drawing, **"I summon, Girsu, the Orcust Mekk-Knight."**

At that Girsu rose up readying himself.

* * *

_Girsu, the Orcust Mekk-Knight_

_Dark Type_

_Level 4_

_Machine_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 0_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 "Orcust" or "World Legacy" card from your Deck to the GY, then, if there are 2 or more other cards in this card's column, treat this card as a Tuner this turn. If you control no other monsters: You can Special Summon 1 "World Legacy Token" (Machine/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) to both players' fields in Defense Position. You can only use each effect of "Girsu, the Orcust Mekk-Knight" once per turn._

* * *

**"Girsu's effect activates. When Summoned send World Legacy - "World Wand" from Deck to graveyard."** Emperor said sending a card, **""World Wand"'s ability activates. When sent to graveyard summon 1 World Legacy from hand. Summon World Legacy - "World Key"."**

The sword shaped key appeared.

* * *

_World Legacy - "World Key"_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Machine_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_You can discard 1 "World Legacy" card; you can Tribute Summon 1 monster during your Main Phase this turn, in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.) At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's Link Monster: You can return that monster to the Extra Deck. You can only use each effect of "World Legacy - "World Key"" once per turn._

* * *

"What's he planning?" Abyss Manager questioned.

**"Effect of "World Key". Discard World Legacy Card, Tribute Summon 1 monster this turn."** Emperor said discarding a card.

Magician's eyes widened at that.

**"Tribute "World Key", and Girsu."** Emperor said as the two vanished, **"Tribute Summon! World Legacy Guardragon Mardark."**

At that what rose was a dragon roaring.

* * *

_World Legacy Guardragon Mardark_

_Wind Type_

_Level 9_

_Dragon_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 3000_

_All monsters your opponent controls lose 500 ATK/DEF for each Dragon monster you control. You can only use each of the following effects of "World Legacy Guardragon Mardark" once per turn._  
_● You can banish 2 Normal Monsters from your hand or GY; Special Summon this card from your hand._  
_● If this card on the field is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can add, from your GY to your hand, 1 Level 9 monster with a different original Type and Attribute than this card._

* * *

"What is that?" Magician asked in shock

**"Mardark effect. All monsters on opponent's field lose 500 points for every dragon on my field!"** Emperor called as Marduck released black mist on Magician's field.

_Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 - 500 = 2000/DEF: 2000 - 500 = 1500)**_

_Performapal Whip Snake: **(ATK: 1700 - 500 = 1200/DEF: 900 - 500 = 400)**_

**"Set two cards."** Emperor said setting his last cards, **"Battle. Mardark attacks Performapal Whip Snake! Guardragon Cataclysm!"**

Mardark charged a blast firing it at Whip Snake.

"I play the trap Command Performance, since I have a Performapal in play this forces your monsters into defense mode." Magician said quickly.

* * *

_Command Performance_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If you control a "Performapal" monster: Change all face-up Attack Position monsters your opponent controls to Defense Position. Monsters changed to Defense Position by this effect cannot change their battle positions until the end of the next turn._

* * *

Mardark roared shifting his wings in front of him. Emperor silently gives Magician his turn.

* * *

**Magician: 4000**

**Emperor: 4000**

* * *

Magician 2nd Turn:

Magician drew his card before his eyes widened slightly. "I... I switch my monsters to defense mode and that's all I can do."

"Yuya?" Melodic Angel asked off-guard while his monsters switched.

Emperor 2nd Turn:

**"My turn."** Emperor silently drew, **"Activate face-down, Orcustrated Core."**

* * *

_Orcustrated Core_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_Once per turn: You can banish 1 monster from your field or GY, then target 1 "Orcust" or "World Legacy" card you control, except "Orcustrated Core"; neither player can target it with card effects this turn (even if this card leaves the field). If other "Orcust" and/or "World Legacy" card(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can send this card to the GY instead._

* * *

**"Banish Girsu, Mardark cannot be targeted by effects this turn."** Emperor stated as Girsu vanished from his graveyard.

Magician looked at his deck. _'I've only got one chance, I need to survive this turn and things will start to swing my way.'_

**"Activate "World Wand" effect in graveyard. Banish this card, summon 1 banished Orcust."** Emperor said as Girsu appeared again, **"Girsu's effect, send World Legacy card to graveyard. Appear Link of Destruction, and Rebirth!"**

The circuit appeared at this. Magician's eyes widened in fear.

**"Summoning conditions 2 monsters. Can only be Link Summoned when World Legacy card is in graveyard."** Emperor called as Mardark, and Girsu entered the left, and bottom-left arrows, **"Link Summon! Link 2, Lib the World Key Blademaster!"**

At that a young woman having on blue armor, and a red cape with long blue hair appeared wielding the "World Key" as a sword.

* * *

_Lib the World Key Blademaster_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_ATK: 2000_

_Link Markers: Left, Bottom-Left_

_2 monsters_  
_Can only be Link Summoned while you have a "World Legacy" card in your GY. You can only use each of the following effects of "Lib the World Key Blademaster" once per turn._  
_● During your Main Phase: You can Set 1 "World Legacy" Spell/Trap directly from your Deck, but it cannot be activated this turn while you have no "World Legacy" monster in your GY._  
_● If this Link Summoned card is sent to the GY as Link Material: You can shuffle 1 card on the field into the Deck._

* * *

"Why would you do that?" Magician asked as his monsters regained their points.

_Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon:** (ATK: 2000 + 500 = 2500/DEF: 1500 + 500 = 2000)**_

_Performapal Whip Snake: **(ATK: 1200 + 500 = 1700/DEF: 400 + 500 = 900)**_

**"Lib effect activates. Set World Legacy Spell or Trap from Deck."** Emperor said setting a card before activating it, **"Activate, World Legacy's Corruption!"**

* * *

_World Legacy's Corruption_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Once per turn, if a face-up Link Monster you control is destroyed by battle, or leaves the field because of an opponent's card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "World Legacy" monster from your hand or Deck in Defense Position. You can only control 1 "World Legacy's Corruption"._

* * *

**"Once per turn when Link Monster on my field is destroyed, or left field by the effect of an enemy summon 1 World Legacy from Deck, or hand."** Emperor said simply.

_'What's he planning?'_ Magician thought.

**"Battle! Lib attacks Whip Snake!"** Emperor called as Lib charged at Magician's snake.

"I play Performapal Gumgumouton's Pendulum ability, Whip Snake can't be destroyed by this attack!" Magician called.

Whip Snake was defended from the attack while Emperor sets a card. Magician let out a sigh of relief before looking at his deck. _'If I draw that card I can win this duel and take down Emperor before anybody gets hurt.'_

Emperor ended his turn with that.

* * *

**Magician: 4000**

**Emperor: 4000**

* * *

Magician 3rd Turn:

Magician drew his card as his eyes widened and he grinned. "Perfect, using my set Pendulum Scale I Pendulum Summon, Performapal Partnaga, and Performapal Drummerilla!"

A snake along with a gorilla with drums for it's chest appeared.

* * *

_Performapal Partnaga_

_Earth Type_

_Level 5_

_Pendulum Scale: 3_

_Reptile/Pendulum_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 2100_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster you control; it gains 300 ATK for each "Performapal" card you currently control, until the end of this turn._

_**Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 monster you control; it gains 300 ATK for each "Performapal" monster you currently control. Level 5 or lower monsters cannot attack._

* * *

_Performapal Drummerilla_

_Earth Type_

_Level 5_

_Pendulum Scale: 2_

_Beast/Pendulum_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 900_

_**Pendulum Effect:** Once per turn, when an attack is declared involving a monster you control and an opponent's monster: You can target that monster you control; it gains 600 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase (even if this card leaves the field)._

__**Monster Effect:** If there are no monsters on the field, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. If this card is Normal Summoned without Tributing, its Level becomes 4. Once per turn, when an attack is declared involving a monster you control and an opponent's monster: You can target that monster you control; it gains 600 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.__

* * *

"Get him Coach Y!" Fright Master grinned.

"Performapal Partnaga's special ability increases Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's attack points by 300 for every Performapal on my field, and I have three of them." Magician called.

_Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon:** (ATK: 2500 + (300 * 3) = 3400)**_

"Now Odd-Eyes attack Lib the World Key Blademaster with Spiral Flame Strike, and to add to the firepower Performapal Drummerilla gives Odd-Eyes an extra 600 attack points!" Magician called.

_Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: **(ATK: 3400 + 600 = 4000)**_

"Perfect, and since Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon doubles all battle damage this is enough to defeat Emperor in one blast!" Abyss Manager grinned.

Emperor only stared. Odd-Eyes fired a massive blast that hit Lib.

"Yeah it landed a direct hit!" Abyss Manager cried with a grin only for something to pop from the smoke.

"What?" Fright Master questioned. "What happened?"

They looked seeing Lib survived as Emperor revealed, **"Trap activate! World Legacy Collapse!"**

* * *

_World Legacy Collapse_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_You can banish 1 "World Legacy" monster from your hand, face-up field, or GY, then target 1 Link Monster on the field; it gains ATK equal to the banished monster's original ATK. If a Link Monster(s) you control is destroyed by battle or your opponent card's effect while this card is in your GY: You can banish this card; Special Summon 1 Cyberse Link Monster from your GY. You can only use each effect of "World Legacy Collapse" once per turn._

* * *

**"Banish World Legacy Guardragon Mardark from graveyard, give Lib attack points equal to Mardark's attack points!"** Emperor stated as Lib powered up. **(ATK: 2000 + 2600 = 4600)**

Lib charged deflecting Odd-Eyes' attacks before giving down a downward slash at Odd-Eyes. Magician's eyes widened. "I use Gumgumouton's Pendulum ability to protect Odd-Eyes!"

Odd-Eyes roared was Lib slashed him.

**(Magician: 3400)**

_Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: **(ATK: 4000 - 600 = 3400)**_

"I end my turn."

"Ah Yuya nearly had him." Fright Master grunted, "But good thing that Odd-Eyes' boost from Partnaga doesn't fade."

"True, and Drummerllia's boost works even if Odd-Eyes is being attacked." Abyss Manager added.

"But Lib still has Odd-Eyes beat." Melodic Angel said worried.

"Huh, what are you..." Abyss Manager started before his eyes widened. "Wait, why does that monster still have 4600 points?"

"Collapse's boost doesn't fade either." Fright Master said grunting.

"Wait, then what can he do?" Melodic Angel asked fearfully.

Emperor 4th Turn:

**"My turn draw."** Emperor said drawing looking,** "Battle, Lib attacks Odd-Eyes!"**

Lib charged at Odd-Eyes again. Magician grunted. "I play Drummerilla's ability and Gumgumouton's Pendulum Effect!"

_Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon: **(ATK: 3400 + 600 = 4000)**_

Lib slashed at Odd-Eyes again as it roared in pain. Suddenly Odd-Eyes roared. **(ATK: 4000 - 3000 = 1000)**

"What?" Magician questioned in shock. "What happened to Odd-Eyes?"

**"Activate effect of World Legacy - "World Lance" in hand. Discard card, enemy monster loses 3000 attack points during damage calculation."** Emperor revealed showing the card.

"Wait... but that means..." Magician started in horror.

"Yuya!" Melodic Angel, Fright Master, and Abyss Manager cried in horror as Lib slashed through Odd-Eyes before slashing Magician.

He cried out as he was sent flying.

* * *

**Magician: 0000**

**Emperor: 4000**

**Emperor wins the duel!**

* * *

Magician landed hard as Emperor silently stepped close to him.

"Get away from him!" Melodic Angel cried running to Magician's side.

Emperor stopped the moment Melodic Angel got to Magician as she noticed that he's only unconscious.

"Yuya..." she whispered before holding him with tears.

Emperor stared before saying through a speaker on him, **"Zuzu, it's best for you all to leave. What SOL Tech had done to me is making me do this."**

Hearing that she turned to him.

"We're not backing down, after everything they did... we won't." Melodic Angel told him before looking down. "We can't."

**"Very well. Then the next time you see me be sure to let Playmaker or anyone else real stronger duel me."** Emperor said before telling her, **"And that I am not what they think. I am actually a broken shell of my former self in a obedient robotic suit."**

He turned around walking off before vanishing.

"That... just how disgusting is King?" Fright Master questioned. "Should we tell the others what happened?"

"Come on we better help Yuya." Abyss Manager said before they went to Magician, and Melodic Angel.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Emperor appeared where King, and Queen is as they looked at his chest were the orbs are as Queen smirked, "So Bishop has fallen."

"Still with him gone we will have to step up our game." King told her, "You should have a talk with your former subordinate."

"What would you want me to talk to him about?" Queen questioned him.

King only mentioned, "I feel that something will happen with him soon."

Queen only stared before riding off.

* * *

_With Blue Angel, Elsa, and Baira..._

The three girls were watching the battle before Baira's Duel Disk started beeping. Curious she looked at it. Varis sent her a message which was the signal that Akira's ready to be rescue.

"It's time, are you two ready?" Baira asked the girls.

The two nodded as Blue Angel said, "Let's save my brother!"

They rode off to the location.

* * *

**Ulrich362: Well... this was a bit of a mixed chapter. Bishop falls but so does Yuya.**

**bopdog111: But unlike them Yuya isn't a victim of vanishing.**

**Ulrich362: Point taken, so next up will be the rescue mission for Akira?**

**bopdog111: Along with Skye getting a chance for sweet victory, and redemption on Queen for all the torment she placed on Akira.**

**Ulrich362: It'll be an intense duel to say the least. See you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Alex, and Leo were only the tip of a big iceberg.**


	32. Getting back on Queen!

**Ulrich362: Well, it's finally time for a very long overdue match.**

**bopdog111: Blue Angel will finally avenge her brother by fighting his former commanding officer.**

**Ulrich362: True, and unlike Leo Akaba she doesn't have a powerful OTK combo. Let's see what happens, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V or VRAINS but we own the** **OCs!**

* * *

Blue Angel, Elsa, and Baira were racing high over the battles heading to the prison where Akira was being held. When they arrived they find a SOL Employee over several destroyed Pawn Drones was working on Akira's cell. Seeing that Blue Angel frowned before jumping down. "Get away from him!"

"Ah!" the Employee cried startled.

"No, no Skye!" Akira told her, "She's not here to hurt me! She is Hanoi's spy!"

"Well I suppose spying won't be necessary anymore will it Hayami?" Baira asked as she and Elsa landed next to Blue Angel before she turned to Akira. "I assume they tortured you while you were here?"

"No... They didn't do anything like that." Akira answered before wincing, "But they did took their time to beat me for betraying them."

Blue Angel frowned. "It was King wasn't it?"

"It was Queen most of the time." Akira admitted, "But Skye didn't Yuri told you to stay out of Link VRAINS? Even with this war going around?"

"I wasn't going to abandon you, not after everything you've done for me." she told him.

"Yes. Any family of Skye are friends of mine." Elsa added, "Alright let's get you out of this, and-"

"AAAAHHHH!" Hayami suddenly screamed startling them as they looked to see was knocked unconscious with electricity sparkling from her.

Who stepped forward was Queen having armor with a silver Queen Chess Piece on her flap with a smirk, "Betrayal can never be forgiven."

Blue Angel's eyes widened seeing her. "Just the person I wanted to see."

"And just the person, I wanted to spit on." Queen glared, "You, and your brother made the fatal mistake of turning your backs on us, and look where that got your brother. Imprisoned, and looking to be beaten for daring to betray us for someone who's obsolete."

"Says the woman who was defeated without breaking a sweat." Blue Angel mentioned. "I know how easily the former president of the Leo Corporation beat you, and I can do the same thing."

"That man was pathetic simple as that. He got lucky." Queen glared at her, "But luck won't save you now against me, and perhaps after you, I will go after your boyfriend Playmaker, and your student Nyx."

"I don't need luck." Blue Angel told her before activating her Duel Disk. "You and me, right here and right now."

"Fine if that's what you-" Queen started only for Elsa to step forward joining Blue Angel, "Hm?"

"Elsa? Please... this is something I have to do by myself." Blue Angel told her.

"I know but I want to help you. She caused your brother so much misery, and if she has Judgment Arrows, and what Mr. Akaba told us cheats then you need help against her." Elsa told her.

Blue Angel's eyes widened before nodding. "Ok, Baira, Hayami can you two please keep my brother from getting hurt?"

"I will since Hayami's knocked out at the moment." Baira said taking Hayami's body.

Elsa nodded. "Ok, so we'll both have 4000 life points and you'll have 8000 and the turn order will be Blue Angel, then you, then me, then you again?"

"Go ahead." Queen smirked as they all prepared while Aqua watches from Elsa's Duel Disk.

"DUEL!"

* * *

**(Dueling Theme: Boomerang by Amaranthe)**

**Blue Angel: 4000**

**Elsa: 4000**

**Queen: 8000**

**Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Blue Angel 1st Turn:

"I'll start by summoning Trickstar Candina in attack mode." Blue Angel called as Candina appeared giggling.

* * *

_Trickstar Candina_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1800_

_DEF: 400_

_When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "Trickstar" card from your Deck to your hand. Each time your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, inflict 200 damage to them immediately after it resolves._

* * *

"Then since I summoned her I can add my Trickstar Light Stage field spell to my hand where I'll activate it." Blue Angel said as the Stage appeared.

* * *

_Trickstar Light Stage_

_Field Spell Card_

_When this card is activated: You can add 1 "Trickstar" monster from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn: You can target 1 Set card in your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone; while this card is in the Field Zone, that Set card cannot be activated until the End Phase, and your opponent must activate it during the End Phase or else send it to the GY. Each time a "Trickstar" monster you control inflicts battle or effect damage to your opponent, inflict 200 damage to them._

* * *

"Light Stage adds Trickstar Lilybell to my hand and that activates her effect letting me summon her." The pink fairy popped out at this.

* * *

_Trickstar Lilybell_

_Light Type_

_Level 2_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 800_

_DEF: 2000_

_If this card is added to your hand, except by drawing it: You can Special Summon it from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Trickstar Lilybell" once per turn. This card can attack directly. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can target 1 "Trickstar" monster in your GY; add it to your hand._

* * *

"As usual Light Stage. Your dueling style never changes." Queen stated coldly.

"Keep telling yourself that, I return Lilybell to my hand to summon Trickstar Lycoris in attack mode." Blue Angel called as the fairy appeared while Lillybell appeared.

* * *

_Trickstar Lycoris_

_Light Type_

_Level 4_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 1600_

_DEF: 1200_

_(Quick Effect): You can reveal this card in your hand, then target 1 "Trickstar" monster you control, except "Trickstar Lycoris"; Special Summon this card, and if you do, return that monster to the hand. Each time a card(s) is added to your opponent's hand, inflict 200 damage to them for each._

* * *

"Then I'll play a spell card called Trickstar Fes, it summons two tokens to my field."

* * *

_Trickstar Fes_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Special Summon 2 "Trickstar Tokens" (Fairy/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). You can only activate 1 "Trickstar Fes" per turn. You cannot Normal/Special Summon monsters the turn you activate this card, except "Trickstar" monsters. If a "Trickstar" monster(s) you control that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can banish this card from your GY instead._

* * *

_Trickstar Token_

_Light Type_

_Level 1_

_Fairy_

_ATK: 0_

_DEF: 0_

_This card can be used as a "Trickstar Token"._

_*If used for another Token, apply that Token's Type/Attribute/Level/ATK/DEF._

* * *

"Four monsters." Elsa smiled at this.

"Come out, the circuit of dreams and hope!" Blue Angel called. "The summoning conditions are two Trickstars, I place my tokens in the Link Markers, Circuit Combine!"

The tokens entered the bottom-left and bottom-right markers.

"I Link Summon, Link 2, Trickstar Holly Angel!"

Her ace shot out appearing.

* * *

_Trickstar Holly Angel_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Fairy/Link_

_Link Markers: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

_ATK: 2000_

_2 "Trickstar" monsters_  
_Each time a "Trickstar" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to a zone(s) this card points to, inflict 200 damage to your opponent. "Trickstar" monsters this card points to cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. If your opponent takes damage by a "Trickstar" monster's effect: This card gains ATK equal to the damage they took, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"One facedown and I end my turn."

Queen 1st Turn:

"Then my turn draw!" Queen called drawing.

"Lycoris deals 200 points of damage." Blue Angel stated as her monster fired a blast at Queen.

**(Queen: 7800)**

"Then, Holly Angel gains 200 attack points and Light Stage deals more damage."

The second blast struck Queen. **(Queen: 7600)**

_Holly Angel: **(ATK: 2000 + 200 = 2200)**_

"Whatever it changes nothing." Queen glared at her, "To start, I'll activate summon Regal Allure Queen LV3!"

A regal version of the queen appeared ready.

* * *

_Regal Allure Queen LV3_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 500_

_An "Allure Queen" monster equipped with this card gains 500 ATK. While you control an "Allure Queen" monster, or 1 "Allure Palace" in the Field Zone: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) to your opponent's field. You can only Special Summon 1 "Regal Allure Queen LV3" once per turn this way. When this card is sent to the GY while equipped; banish 1 monster your opponent controls. __This card's name is treated as "__Allure Queen LV3__" while it is face-up or in the GY._

* * *

"Regal Allure Queen?" Blue Angel asked in confusion.

"My Deck uses advanced capabilities of the Allure Queens." Queen explained before calling, "And now appear the circuit of power!"

The Circuit appeared as the regal queen entered the bottom marker.

"Link Summon! Allure Nun!" Queen called as a priestess appeared meditating.

* * *

_Allure Nun_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Spellcaster/Link_

_ATK: 1200_

_Link Marker: Bottom_

_1 Spellcaster Monster  
__(This card is treated as a "Allure Queen" monster.)_  
_When this card is Link Summoned: Add 1 Field Spell from your Deck to your hand who's name or text lists "Allure Palace". Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can target 1 LINK-1 monster on your opponent's side of the field and equip it to this card. (Max 1.) While this card is equipped with a monster by it's effect: Your opponent cannot target other monsters you control for effects._

* * *

"When summoned, I take a Field Spell to my hand." Queen said taking a card.

Lycoris fired a blast with Light Stage.** (Queen: 7200)**

_Holly Angel: **(ATK: 2200 + 200 = 2400)**_

"Then, I activate Allure Kingdom!" Queen called as a spell different from Allure Palace appeared.

* * *

_Allure Kingdom_

_Field Spell Card_

__This card is treated as "Allure Palace" while in the Field Zone. When this card activates: Add 1 "Allure Queen" monster, or 1 "Allure" Spell/Trap to your hand from your Deck, or GY. Once per turn, you can target 1 "Allure Queen" monster in your GY while you control a Spellcaster Monster in the Extra Monster Zone; Special Summon it to your opponent's side of the field. "Allure Queen" monsters equipped with a monster gain ATK equal to their Level x 200. Except the turn this card is activated, you can send this card to the GY: Activate 1 "Allure Palace" from your Deck. You can only activate 1 "Allure Kingdom" per turn.__

* * *

"Since you played a spell card Trickstar Candina's effect activates." Blue Angel told her as Candina and Light Stage fired more blasts.

**(Queen: 6800)**

_Holly Angel:** (ATK: 2400 + 200 = 2600)**_

Queen only said, "With my Field Spell, I take a card from my Deck to my hand."

She took a card as she took damage again from Lycoris

**(Queen: 6400)**

_Holly Angel: **(ATK: 2600 + 200 = 2800)**_

_'I don't like this.'_ Blue Angel frowned.

"And now I summon Regal Allure Queen LV5 to your side!" Queen called as a older version of the Regal Queen appeared their field.

* * *

_Regal Allure Queen LV5_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_An "Allure Queen" monster equipped with this card gains 1000 ATK. While you control an "Allure Queen" monster, or 1 "Allure Palace" in the Field Zone: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) to your opponent's field. You can only Special Summon 1 "Regal Allure Queen LV5" once per turn this way. When this card is sent to the GY while equipped; banish 1 Spell/Trap your opponent controls. This card's name is treated as "__Allure Queen LV5__" while it is face-up or in the GY._

* * *

"What are you up to?" Blue Angel questioned.

"This! Allure Mediation!" Queen called.

* * *

_Allure Mediation_

_Normal Spell Card_

_While you control an "Allure Queen" monster in the Extra Monster Zone: Target 1 monster your opponent controls with a Level, equip that target to a monster you control, and if you do; the equipped monster gains 500 ATK. You can only activate 1 "Allure Mediation" per turn._

* * *

Regal LV5 turned to Allure Nun.** (ATK: 1200 + 500 + 1000 = 2700)**

"And with Allure Kingdom's effect it gains 200 points equal to Regal LV5's level!" Queen called while taking damage.

**(Queen: 6000)**

_Holly Angel: **(ATK: 2800 + 200 = 3000)**_

_Allure Nun:** (ATK: 2700 + (200 * 5) = 3700)**_

"It's stronger than my Holly Angel!" Blue Angel cried in shock.

"Battle! Nun rid us of that Lycoris!" Queen called as Nun charge in at Lycoris who cried out scared.

_'Not Holly Angel?'_ Blue Angel thought before crying out as her monster shattered.

**(Blue Angel: 1900)**

"Are you okay Skye!?" Elsa asked worried.

"I'm ok, don't worry." Blue Angel reassured her.

"You won't be for long." Queen said setting a card, "I'm ending my turn which means your monsters point's drop right back to normal."

_Trickstar Holly Angel: **(ATK: 3000 - 1000 = 2000)**_

"Elsa... can you take that Allure Nun down?" Blue Angel asked her.

Elsa nodded, "That's a promise Skye."

She smiled. _'My facedown will help make sure we pull that off.'_

Elsa 1st Turn:

"Okay I draw!" Elsa called drawing before smiling, "Thanks for the Deck, Aqua."

**_"You're welcome."_** Aqua smiled.

"Alright, I summon Marincess Blue Tang!" Elsa called as a woman wearing a blue dress appeared singing melodic.

* * *

_Marincess Blue Tang_

_Water Type_

_Level 4_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1200_

_If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 "Marincess" monster from your Deck to the GY, except "Marincess Blue Tang". If this card is sent to the GY as material for the Link Summon of a WATER monster: You can excavate the top 3 cards of your Deck, and if you do, you can add 1 excavated "Marincess" card to your hand, also shuffle the rest into the Deck. You can only use each effect of "Marincess Blue Tang" once per turn._

* * *

"When summoned, I take Marincess Crown Tail from my Deck, and place it in the graveyard!" Elsa said sending the card.

Blue Angel smiled seeing the monster.

"And now appear the circuit of the ocean!" Elsa called as the circuit appeared only for Blue Tang to enter the bottom arrow, "Link Summon! Link 1, Marincess Blue Slug!"

A woman wearing a blue dress popped up ready.

* * *

_Marincess Blue Slug_

_Water Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1500_

_Link Arrows: Bottom_

_1 Level 4 or lower "Marincess" monster  
You can only Link Summon "Marincess Blue Slug(s)" once per turn. If this card is Link Summoned: You can target 1 "Marincess" monster in your GY, except "Marincess Blue Slug"; add it to your hand, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except WATER monsters._

* * *

"When summoned, I take Crown Tail from my graveyard to my hand!" Elsa said adding a card, "Then with Blue Tang's other ability since used for a Link Summon, I take my top three cards, and add 1 Marincess among them to my hand."

She added a trap while shuffling the rest.

"Then I summon Marincess Sea Horse! I can summon her at where a Marincess points to!" Elsa called as another woman appeared signing.

* * *

_Marincess Sea Horse_

_Water Type_

_Level 3_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 1400_

_DEF: 1000_

_You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) to your zone a "Marincess" Link Monster points to. You can only Special Summon "Marincess Sea Horse" once per turn this way. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the GY: You can banish this card from your GY; Special Summon 1 WATER monster from your hand to your zone a "Marincess" Link Monster points to. You can only use this effect of "Marincess Sea Horse" once per turn._

* * *

Blue Angel smiled. _'You're amazing Miyu.'_

"And now appear again the circuit of the ocean!" Elsa called as Sea Horse entered the left arrow, "Link Summon! Link 1, Marincess Sea Angel!"

A beige angel appeared.

* * *

_Marincess Sea Angel_

_Water Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 1000_

_Link Marker: Left_

_1 Level 4 or lower "Marincess" monster_  
_If this card is Link Summoned: You can add 1 "Marincess" Spell from your Deck to your hand. You can only Link Summon "Marincess Sea Angel" once per turn._

* * *

"When summoned, I take a Marincess Spell to my hand." Elsa said adding a card, "Skye ya mind?"

"Go ahead." Blue Angel smiled.

"I activate the field spell, Marincess Battle Ocean!" Elsa called as Light Stage was replaced with a ocean arena.

* * *

_Marincess Battle Ocean_

_Field Spell Card_

_All "Marincess" monsters you control gain 200 ATK, also each one gains 600 ATK for each "Marincess" card equipped to it. Monsters you control in the Extra Monster Zone that were Link Summoned using "Marincess Crystal Heart" as material are unaffected by your opponent's card effects. When you Link Summon a "Marincess" monster to the Extra Monster Zone (except during the Damage Step): You can equip up to 3 "Marincess" Link Monsters with different names from your GY to that Link Summoned monster._

* * *

"All Marincess' gain 200 attack points!" Elsa called.

_Blue Tang: **(ATK: 1500 + 200 = 1700)**_

_Sea Angel: **(ATK: 1000 + 200 = 1200)**_

"Then with two Marincess' on my field, I summon Marincess Mandarin from my hand linked to Sea Angel!" Elsa called as a small woman appeared singing.

* * *

_Marincess Mandarin_

_Water Type_

_Level 1_

_Cyberse_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_If you control 2 or more "Marincess" monsters, while this card is in your hand or GY: You can target 1 WATER Link Monster you control; Special Summon this card to your zone that monster points to, but banish this card when it leaves the field. You can only use this effect of "Marincess Mandarin" once per turn._

* * *

Blue Angel smiled seeing that.

_Mandarin: **(ATK: 100 + 200 = 300)**_

"Now, I can get started." Elsa said, "Appear again circuit of the ocean! Summoning conditions are 2 water monsters!"

Blue Tang, and Sea Angel entered the bottom, and left arrows.

"Link Summon! Link 2, Marincess Coral Anemone!"

A woman wearing a jellyfish dress appeared.

* * *

_Marincess Coral Anemone_

_Water Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2000_

_Link Arrows: Left, Bottom_

_2 WATER monsters  
__You can target 1 WATER monster with 1500 or less ATK in your GY; Special Summon it to your zone this card points to, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except WATER monsters. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can target 1 "Marincess" card in your GY, except "Marincess Coral Anemone"; add it to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Marincess Coral Anemone" once per turn._

* * *

"And now with her ability Blue Tang comes back!" Elsa called as Blue Tang appeared only for it, and Mandarin to enter the bottom-left, and bottom-right arrows.

"Link Summon! Link 2, Marincess Crystal Heart!"

At that a heart that is made of crystal, and has water around it appeared.

* * *

_Marincess Crystal Heart_

_Water Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Arrows: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right_

_2 WATER monsters_  
_Unaffected by your opponent's monster effects while this card is in the Extra Monster Zone. During the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's monster, that opponent's monster is unaffected by card effects, except its own. When this card, or your "Marincess" Link Monster this card points to, is targeted for an attack: You can send 1 "Marincess" monster from your hand to the GY; for that battle, your monster cannot be destroyed by battle and you take no battle damage._

* * *

"Zero points?" Queen questioned. "That monster is useless."

"You wouldn't know useless unless it hit you in the face!" Elsa told her before calling, "Appear one more time! Circuit of the ocean!"

The Circuit appeared as Crystal Heart, and Coral Anemone entered the Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom, and Right Arrows.

"Link 4 on your first turn?" Blue Angel asked in surprise._ 'I guess I shouldn't be surprised, you went through the same thing the others did. I just wish I could have helped you back then, but I'll make up for it now.'_

"The mother ocean's deep blue! Gather in my hand for the power of affection and purification! Link Summon! Appear, Link 4! Marincess Great Bubble Reef!"

A woman wearing a blue robe, having long hair, and a staff appeared singing.

* * *

_Marincess Great Bubble Reef_

_Water Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Cyberse/Link_

_ATK: 2600_

_Link Markers: Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom, Right_

_2+ WATER monsters_  
_Once per turn, during each Standby Phase: You can banish 1 WATER monster from your GY or face-up field; draw 1 card. Each time a monster(s) is banished face-up: This card gains 600 ATK for each, until the end of this turn. You can send 1 WATER monster from your hand to the GY; Special Summon 1 of your banished "Marincess" monsters. You can only use this effect of "Marincess Great Bubble Reef" once per turn._

* * *

Blue Angel's eyes widened seeing the monster.

"Link 4 on the first turn?" Queen asked.

"The Monster summoned with Crystal Heart while Battle Ocean's on the field is unaffected by your card effects!" Elsa told Queen, "And when I Link Summoned a Marincess, I equip her with Blue Slug, Coral Anemone, and Crystal Heart, which for each equip card by this effect she gains 600 points!"

The three appeared on her.

_Bubble Reef:** (ATK: 2600 + 200 + (600 + 3) = 4600)**_

"She's stronger than Allure Nun." Queen's eyes widened.

"I now activate her ability! By banishing Blue Tang from the graveyard, I draw 1 card!" Elsa called drawing as the card vanished, "Her ability activates! She gains 600 attack points each time a monster's banished!"

_Bubble Reef: **(ATK: 4600 + 600 = 5200)**_

Blue Angel just stared at the monster in awe.

"And I activate the trap, Marincess Wave!" Elsa added to them.

* * *

_Marincess Wave_

_Normal Trap Card_

_If you control a "Marincess" Link Monster: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; negate its effects (until the end of this turn), then, if you control a Link-2 or higher "Marincess" Link Monster, all face-up monsters you currently control are unaffected by your opponent's card effects until the end of this turn. If you control a Link-3 or higher "Marincess" Link Monster, you can activate this card from your hand._

* * *

"With this Allure Nun loses her abilities, and with a Link 2 or higher Marincess in game your monsters are unaffected to your effects!" Elsa said as a wave brush over Queen's field.

_Allure Nun: **(ATK: 3800 - 2500 = 1200)**_

"Wait, you can't play a trap card from your hand!" Queen argued.

"Normally but with a Link 3 or higher Marincess on my field, I can do so." Elsa explained.

Hearing that Blue Angel quickly checked the graveyard to see what else Elsa had. Elsa has Sea Horse who's ability she can't use to banish itself along with Sea Angel which can't be banished by itself.

_'So close, oh well it's no big deal.'_ Blue Angel thought glancing at her field. _'I can still help Miyu.'_

"And now battle! Bubble Reef attack Allure Nun!" Elsa called as Bubble Reef charged an attack.

"I activate Allure Decree!" Queen called.

* * *

_Allure Decree_

_Continuous Trap Card_

_When this card is activated: Special Summon 1 "Allure Queen" monster or 1 "Queen's Bodyguard" from your Hand, or Deck. If a "Allure Queen" monster you control battles: Target 1 "Allure Queen" or "Allure" card in your GY, add that card to your hand. If a "Allure Queen" monster you control is destroyed by battle or by card effect: Special Summon 1 "Allure Queen" monster with a different name from your Deck, and if you do, draw 1 card. You can only activate each effect of "Allure Decree" per turn._

* * *

"When activated, I summon out Queen's Bodyguard from my Deck!" Queen called as a soldier appeared.

* * *

_Queen's Bodyguard_

_Earth Type_

_Level 4_

_Warrior_

_ATK: 1700_

_DEF: 1200_

_"Allure Queen" monsters on your side of the field cannot be selected as an attack target._

* * *

"With it on the field you can't attack Allure Queens!" Queen called as Bubble Reef stopped from hitting Nun.

"Maybe, but don't forget Candina's ability." Blue Angel pointed out as her monster fired a blast.

**(Queen: 5800)**

"Plus it's a replay and she can attack Queen's Bodyguard, and thanks to Trickstar Bouquet that attack will be 1800 points stronger."

* * *

_Trickstar Bouquet_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Target 1 "Trickstar" monster you control and 1 face-up monster on the field; return that "Trickstar" monster to the hand, and if you do, the other monster gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the returned monster, until the end of this turn. You can only activate 1 "Trickstar Bouquet" per turn._

* * *

Candina vanished after giving a bouquet of flowers to Marincess Great Bubble Reef.

_Bubble Reef: **(ATK: 5200 + 1800 = 7000)**_

"Thanks Skye." Elsa smiled as Bubble Reef charged at Queen's Bodyguard.

Queen called, "Don't you underestimate me! I activate Allure Princess' effect from my hand! Damage is halved!"

Queen's Bodyguard was destroyed as Queen was pushed back.** (Queen: 3150)**

"Anything else Elsa?" Blue Angel asked her with a smile.

"Just a face-down which means Bubble Reef's ability ends." Elsa said with her own smile.

_Bubble Reef: **(ATK: 7000 - 600 = 6400)**_

"Your Deck's incredible Aqua." Elsa smiled to her Ignis.

Aqua blushed slightly.

"Well, unfortunately that bouquet can't stick around either and it's her turn again." Blue Angel mentioned.

_Bubble Reef: **(ATK: 6400 - 1800 = 4600)**_

_Allure Nun: **(ATK: 1200 + 2500 = 3700)**_

Queen 2nd Turn:

"You little brats..." Queen growled, "I'll make you pay for making a mockery of me!"

Blue Angel flinched at that.

"And now, I activate Allure Dance!" Queen called.

* * *

_Allure Dance_

_Continuous Spell Card_

_Each "Allure Queen" monster on the field gains ATK equal to the ATK of the monster equipped to it by its own effect. While you control an "Allure Queen" monster, your opponent's monsters must attack, if able, also you choose the attack targets for your opponent's attacks. You can send to the GY 1 Equip Card you control that was equipped by the effect of an "Allure Queen" monster; Special Summon as many "Allure Queen" monsters with different Levels from your GY as possible. You can only use this effect of "Allure Dance" once per turn._

* * *

"All Allure Queens gain points equal to the points of the monsters they stole!" Queen declared.

"And now, I use Allure Kingdom's effect, and send itself to activate Allure Palace!" Queen called as the field spell was replaced.

* * *

_Allure Palace_

_Field Spell Card_

_All "Allure Queen" monsters you control gain 500 ATK/DEF, also you can activate their effects that activate by sending themselves to the GY during your Main Phase. If an "Allure Queen" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your field: You can target 1 of those monsters; Special Summon 1 monster with the same name as that monster from your Deck to your opponent's field._

* * *

"All Allure Queen's gain 500 points!" Queen called.

_Allure Nun: **(ATK: 3700 - (200 * 5) + 500 = 3200)**_

"Not good." Blue Angel frowned. _'Miyu... I can't stop her, she beat me.'_

"And now I summon Allure Queen LV3!" Queen called as the queen appeared.

* * *

_Allure Queen LV3_

_Dark Type_

_Level 3_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 500_

_DEF: 500_

_Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can select 1 Level 3 or lower monster on your opponent's side of the field and equip it to this card. (Only 1 card at a time can be equipped due to this effect.) If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead. During your Standby Phase, by sending this card to the Graveyard while it's equipped due to its effect, Special Summon 1 "Allure Queen LV5" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"With it summoned, I summon a second to your field!" Queen called as it appeared, "And now I use Allure Queen's ability to take her back!"

The Queen absorbs it. **(ATK: 500 + 500 + 500 = 1500)**

"And now by sending it, I summon Allure Queen LV5 from Palace's effect!" Queen called as a older queen appeared.

* * *

_Allure Queen LV5_

_Dark Type_

_Level 5_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1000_

_DEF: 1000_

_Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Allure Queen LV3", you can select 1 Level 5 or lower monster on your opponent's side of the field and equip it to this card. (Only 1 card at a time can be equipped due to this effect.) If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead. During your Standby Phase, by sending this card to the Graveyard while it's equipped due to its effect, Special Summon 1 "Allure Queen LV7" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"Allure Palace's effect!" Queen called as a second Queen appeared on the girl's field only for it to be absorbed.

_Allure Queen LV5: **(ATK: 1000 + 1000 + 500 = 2500)**_

"Allure Queen LV5's other ability!" Queen called as it evolved further.

* * *

_Allure Queen LV7_

_Dark Type_

_Level 7_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 1500_

_DEF: 1500_

_Once per turn, during your Main Phase, if this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Allure Queen LV5", you can select 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field and equip it to this card. (Only 1 card at a time can be equipped due to this effect.) If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead._

* * *

"Allure Palace's effect!" Queen called as a second one appeared as it got absorbed as well.

_Allure Queen LV7: **(ATK: 1500 + 1500 + 500 = 3500)**_

"That's enough Queen, stop it." Akira said weakly.

"I don't take orders from you Zaizen. Maybe by the end of this you will learn why turning your back on SOL Tech for something weaker should never be pretty at the end." Queen told him coldly, "Allure Dance's other effect! By sending the Queen LV7, I had equipped to the graveyard, I can summon as many Allure Queens from my graveyard with different levels!"

LV3, LV5, LV7, and Princess shot out.

* * *

_Allure Princess_

_Dark Type_

_Level 1_

_Spellcaster_

_ATK: 100_

_DEF: 100_

_(This card is treated as a "Allure Queen" monster.)_  
_When your opponent's monster declares an attack while you control an "Allure Queen" monster, you can discard this card from you hand: Halve the battle damage from that battle. While you control an "Allure Queen" monster, or 1 "Allure Palace" in the Field Zone: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) to your opponent's field. You can only Special Summon 1 "Allure Princess" once per turn this way._

* * *

_Allure Queen LV3: **(ATK: 500 + 500 + 500 = 1500)**_

_Allure Queen LV5:** (ATK: 1000 + 500 = 1500)**_

_Allure Queen LV7: **(ATK: 1500 + 500 = 2000)**_

_Allure Queen LV7: **(ATK: 3500 - 1500 = 2000)**_

_Allure Princess: **(ATK: 100 + 500 = 600)**_

Blue Angel's eyes widened. "Miyu take my brother and run!"

Elsa only turned to her shocked.

"Oh trying to run? What a terrible friend you are." Queen smirked at Elsa, "Abandoning her for your benefit, what kind of friend are you?"

"You have to, please." Blue Angel pleaded desperately. "I'm begging you to go!"

Elsa then gained a look snapping, "Skye stop it!"

That made Blue Angel stop as Elsa told her, "You made your decision to help your brother, and get back at her for causing him pain, and your just stopping when that is so close? That's not the Skye I know, the Skye I know would keep going no hard it gets, and won't stand down while protecting her brother!"

"That..." Blue Angel started before frowning. _'Miyu, I can't stop her from beating me this turn. My only card is Holly Angel and she's not strong enough to protect my life points.'_ "Please... I lost you once, I can't lose you and my brother now. You're my best friend."

"And I won't abandon you." Elsa told her, "This time I'll protect you."

Blue Angel's eyes widened hearing that. "Miyu..."

"How noble. But also very foolish." Queen glared.

Elsa glared at her, "Ya hear that ya old hag!? I won't let you touch Skye anymore, she, and her brother went through a lot of your bullshit, and now it's their chance to get back at you, and that chance won't go to waste!"

"Old hag!? Oh that's it now you done it!" Queen shouted enraged, "Appear Circuit of Power!"

The Circuit appeared only for Nun to enter.

Link Summon! Link 1, Allure Noblewoman!"

A fancy woman appeared.

* * *

_Allure Noblewoman_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 1_

_Spellcaster/Link_

_ATK: 0_

_Link Arrows: Bottom-Left_

_1 Spellcaster Link monster_  
_(This card is treated as a "Allure Queen" monster.)_  
__You can only Special Summon(s) 1 "Allure Noblewoman" once per turn. If this card is Link Summoned: Add 1 "Allure" Spell/Trap to your hand. If this card is Linked with a Spellcaster Monster, this card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects, also it cannot be targeted for attacks.__

* * *

As she added a card she called, "Appear again circuit of power!"

The circuit appeared.

"It has to be that monster." Blue Angel frowned.

LV5, LV3, and Princess entered the bottom, left, and right arrows.

"Link Summon! Link 3, Golden Allure Queen!" Queen called as a golden version appeared raising up.

* * *

_Golden Allure Queen_

_Dark Type_

_Link Rating 3_

_Spellcaster/Link_

_ATK: 2500_

_Link Arrows: Bottom, Left, Right_

_3 Spellcaster monsters_  
_This Link Summoned card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all "Allure Queen" monsters it points to. Once per turn, when your opponent activates a card or effect that targets an "Allure Queen" monster(s) you control, or when your "Allure Queen" monster is targeted for an attack, while "Allure Palace" is in a Field Zone (Quick Effect): You can make that monster unable to be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn, then you can destroy 1 monster your opponent controls._

* * *

"Elsa... it's coming." Blue Angel frowned.

"First off it gains 500 points!" Queen called.

_Golden Allure Queen:** (ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**_

"Then she gains attack points equal to all Allure Queen linked!" Queen added as she glowed brighter.

_Golden Allure Queen: **(ATK: 3000 + 2000 + 2000 = 7000)**_

"7000!" Aqua asked in shock.

"And now Skill activate! Marker's Portal!" Queen called glowing.

* * *

_Marker's Portal_

_Queen's Skill_

_If the user has less LP than their original amount, the user selects 1 Link Spell Card from their Deck and activates it. The card activated by this effect cannot be negated or destroyed by the opponent's card effects._

* * *

"So now I activate a Link Spell!" Queen called taking a card, "Appear the arrows of judgment! Judgement Arrows!"

* * *

_Judgment Arrows_

_Link Spell Card_

_Link Arrows: Top-Right, Top, Top-Left_  
_If a Link Monster this card points to battles, its ATK becomes double its current ATK during damage calculation only. When this card leaves the field while it points to a monster(s), destroy all those monsters. You can only activate 1 "Judgement Arrows" in your Spell & Trap Zone a Link Monster points to, also you can only control 1 "Judgement Arrows"._

* * *

"That doubles it's points to 14000." Baira frowned.

"And now to finish this starting with you Zaizen!" Queen declared at Blue Angel, "Golden Allure Queen attack Holly Angel!"

The monster charged as it glowed. **(ATK: 7000 x 2 = 14000)**

"No you don't! I said you won't touch her anymore, I activate Marincess Nobility!" Elsa called.

* * *

_Marincess Nobility_

_Normal Trap Card_

_When your opponent targets exactly 1 monster you control (and no other cards) for an attack, or with a Spell/Trap effect: Target a "Marincess" monster you control that would be an appropriate target; that attack/Spell/Trap now targets the new target, and if you do; set 1 card from your Deck to your Field._

* * *

"So now your attack shifts to Bubble Reef!" Elsa called as Bubble Reef jumped in front of Holly Angel.

"Miyu!" Blue Angel cried in horror seeing that.

"Then, I set a card!" Elsa called placing a card down, "Skye, I'm trusting you with the card I set. Just remember, that no matter what happens beat this old hag!"

Her eyes widened. "Miyu!"

Holly Angel looked on worried as Bubble Reef turned to her with a smile before turning back with a determined stare taking the attack screaming shattering as Elsa was pushed back crying out. **(Elsa: 0000)**

Blue Angel's eyes widened before wiping her eyes and looking at Elsa's facedown card. It was Cosmic Cyclone a spell that is able to break through Marker's Portal's protection.

"Grr... that little bitch had to jump in!" Queen growled annoyed before calming down ending her turn, "No matter, I will deal you soon enough Zaizen! That sacrifice may be noble but you, and her should know... It's also very foolish, and pointless to do!"

Blue Angel closed her eyes. "Shut up."

"What?" Queen asked hearing that.

"I said shut up!" Blue Angel snapped. "I promise, this duel is going to end on my next turn!"

"Oh you go ahead, and try it be futile, and pointless but go ahead." Queen said with a glare.

* * *

**Blue Angel: 1900**

**Esla: 0000**

**Queen: 3150**

* * *

Blue Angel 3rd Turn:

Blue Angel drew her card. "I activate Elsa's facedown card Cosmic Cyclone!"

* * *

_Cosmic Cyclone_

_Quick-Play Spell Card_

_Pay 1000 LP, then target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; banish it._

* * *

"I pay 1000 life points to banish Judgment Arrows!"

**(Blue Angel: 0900)**

"Wait what!?" Queen asked in shock as the Link Spell vanished.

"With Judgment Arrows gone the monsters linked are also gone." Baira said at this.

Arrows shot at the three Allure Queens destroying them all leaving Allure Noblewoman with 500 points on Queen's field.

"Now with that done I'll summon Candina again to the zone Trickstar Holly Angel points to which means you lose 200 life points." Blue Angel declared. "And Candina adds a Trickstar card to my hand."

Candina attacked Queen. **(Queen: 2950)**

"Now I'll activate Trickstar Light Arena." Blue Angel continued.

* * *

_Trickstar Light Arena_

_Field Spell Card_

_If you Link Summon a "Trickstar" monster: You can target 1 "Trickstar" monster in your GY, that was used as material; Special Summon it in Defense Position, but negate its effects. You can only use this effect of "Trickstar Light Arena" once per turn. Once per turn: You can target 1 Set card in your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone; while this card is in the Field Zone, that Set card cannot be activated until the End Phase, and your opponent must activate it during the End Phase or else return it to the hand._

* * *

"Another field spell?" Queen questioned at this.

"That's right, and now I'll play Trickstar Magical Laurel." Blue Angel called.

* * *

_Trickstar Magical Laurel_

_Normal Spell Card_

_Activate this card by targeting 1 "Trickstar" monster in your GY; Special Summon it and equip it with this card. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. Once per turn, if the equipped monster inflicts battle or effect damage to your opponent: You can Special Summon 1 "Trickstar" monster from your hand. You can only activate 1 "Trickstar Magical Laurel" per turn._

* * *

"I can use this to bring back a Trickstar in my graveyard I pick Lycoris."

Lycorius popped up ready.

"Holly Angel deals 200 more points of damage." Blue Angel called.

Queen was blasted again. **(Queen: 2750)**

"Come out, the circuit of dreams and hope!" Blue Angel called. "The summoning conditions are two Trickstars, I place Candina and Lycoris in the Link Markers, Circuit Combine!"

The tokens entered the bottom-left and right markers.

"I Link Summon, Link 2, Trickstar Crimson Heart!"

* * *

_Trickstar Crimson Heart_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 2_

_Fairy/Link_

_ATK: 2000_

_Link Markers: Bottom-Left, Right_

_2 "Trickstar" monsters_  
_Each time a "Trickstar" monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to a zone(s) this card points to, gain 200 LP. You can discard 1 "Trickstar" card; both players draw 1 card, but if your LP was at least 2000 higher than your opponent's when this effect was activated, you draw 2 cards instead. You can only use this effect of "Trickstar Crimson Heart" once per turn._

* * *

"Holly Angel's effect activates again, and Light Arena summons Candina with her effects negated to the other zone Holly Angel points to."

Candina appeared as Queen was blasted again. **(Queen: 2350)** "It matters not! Stop this pointless struggle, and do your stupid friend a favor, and accept defeat!"

"One more time, appear the circuit of dreams and hope!" Blue Angel called. "The summoning conditions are at least two Trickstar, I place Crimson Heart, Candina and Link 2 Holly Angel in the Link Markers, Circuit Combine!"

The four monsters flew up and entered the Top, Right, Bottom-Left, and Bottom markers.

"I Link Summon, Link 4 Trickstar Bella Madonna!"

A huge fairy with an axe appeared.

* * *

_Trickstar Bella Madonna_

_Light Type_

_Link Rating 4_

_Fairy/Link_

_ATK: 2800_

_Link Markers: Top, Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom_

_2+ "Trickstar" monsters_  
_While this Link Summoned card points to no monsters, it is unaffected by other cards' activated effects. If this card points to no monsters: You can inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each "Trickstar" monster in your GY with a different name. You can only use this effect of "Trickstar Bella Madonna" once per turn._

* * *

"And you're out of luck since Bella Madonna doesn't point to any monsters."

"Why should that matter?" Queen glared.

"First, she's unaffected by your cards but more importantly you lose 200 life points for every unique Trickstar in my graveyard." Blue Angel revealed.

"What?" Queen asked looking at Blue Angel's graveyard for how many.

Candina, Lycoris, Hollly Angel, and Crimson Heart. Bella Madonna attacked Queen. **(Queen: 1750)**

"Now... to end this." Blue Angel stated angrily. "Trickstar Bella Madonna attack Allure Noblewoman with Scimitar Stream!"

Bella Madonna charged in at Noblewoman striking it as Queen screamed.

* * *

**Blue Angel: 0900**

**Elsa: 0000**

**Queen: 0000**

**Blue Angel & Elsa wins the duel!**

* * *

"I knew you could do it..." she heard Elsa said.

Blue Angel turned to her before hugging her. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking back there."

Elsa only hugged her back with a smile. Meanwhile Queen glared at the ground, "Inconceivable... Me! The Second in Command of the most superior company lost! To a child! A minor! And one who's a damn traitor! She's gonna pay!"

She pressed a button as Akira start screaming being electrocuted.

"What are you doing, stop it!" Blue Angel cried in horror.

"You may have won but if it's the last thing I do, I will drag your brother down with me!" Queen declared madly only for the electrocuting to stop.

"It stopped?" Elsa asked running to Akira. "Are you hurt? Can you log out?"

Baira typed in breaking the cell door as Akira collapsed forward. Blue Angel ran as she and Elsa caught him. Hearing a solid footstep behind her Queen froze turning with a horrified expression only for who it was to grab her head tightly making her scream trying to force it's hand off her while it lift her up. Hearing that they turned to see Emperor holding Queen by the head.

"That... is that him?" Elsa asked fearfully.

**"Directive by King's orders."** Emperor said to Queen taking a hand to her tarp, **"Take power of Inner Circle when they lost."**

Queen at this shed a tear as she's absorbed, "King... Live on with our son honey..."

She's completely absorbed as one orb on his chest grew a Queen Chess Piece.

"You... you're Emperor aren't you?" Elsa asked hesitantly. "Windy's origin right?"

Emperor turned over, **"And your Miyu Sugisaki, the Water Ignis or Aqua's origin."**

She flinched before nodding. "What happened just now, what did you do to her and... is there any way for us to help you?"

**"There's nothing you can do to help me. The Hidden Directive King placed on me instils me to take the power of the Inner Circle Members for my ability to wield the Ultimate Cyberse, and the more I take the more human my being will become. My free will was taken, and I am merely a broken shell of my former self in the body of a obedient machine who desires nothing more then fulfilling orders on King's behalf."** Emperor told her simply, **"But I want Playmaker or anyone to stop me before it's too late."**

Hearing that Elsa closed her eyes. "Then... the five of us will do whatever it takes to stop you. I promise."

Emperor nodded before saying to Akira, and Baira, **"Akira, Clarissa... You both are good people, and I wish you would be given position then the Inner Circle. You have my respect."**

With that he walked off vanishing.

"Skye?" Elsa asked turning to her.

Blue Angel looked to her, "Let's get Akira to the resting area, and explain the situation."

"Can you and Baira handle that? I... I need to meet with Playmaker and the others, the five of us might be the only ones who can stop Emperor." Elsa admitted.

"Be careful." Blue Angel said as Baria helped Akira with Hayami who woken up before telling the Ignis, "You too Aqua."

They nodded before racing off. They arrived as Moon Dancer helped Akira, "Did anyone give you trouble?"

"Queen, but Emperor... he absorbed her." Akira mentioned weakly. "With every member of the inner circle you defeat he's going to get stronger."

"Where's Elsa, and Aqua?" Arctic Witch asked.

"She's going to find the other victims, the five of them are going to have to defeat Emperor themselves." Baira answered. "Playmaker, Soulburner, Specter, Skystar, and Elsa."

"They'll need Nyx with them since she has Windy." Songbird told them.

"What about King?" Blue Angel asked.

"Don't worry, I'll handle him myself." Violet Prince smirked.

"Be careful Yuri." Moon Dancer told him.

He nodded.

* * *

**bopdog111: Queen the character in VRAINS I hate with a passion is defeated.**

**Ulrich362: True, the inner circle of SOL is falling faster and faster... though I can't shake a bad feeing all of a sudden.**

**bopdog111: Cause of Emperor.**

**Ulrich362: Exactly, see you in the next chapter.**

**bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


End file.
